Juntas en la oscuridad
by bellatrix996
Summary: La guerra se acerca. Voldemort manda a sus mortífagos a sembrar el caos en el Londres muggle para desestabilizar a los aurores. Siguiendo un impulso, Bellatrix secuestra a una muggle. Ni ella ni Nellie Lovett son conscientes de que esa decisión complicará su vidas de un modo que jamás sospecharon.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota**: La historia se desarrolla en el universo de Harry Potter al comienzo del séptimo libro. Está centrada en Voldemort y los mortífagos. El mundo de "Sweeney Todd" aparece solo en el primer capítulo y no es necesario conocerlo (solo me interesa el personaje de Helena). Aunque "Sweeney Todd" se desarrolla un siglo antes, aquí lo he trasladado a 1997.

Tanto Bellatrix como Mrs. Lovett tienen 36 años; salvo eso, intentaré mantenerlas en el personaje. Sé que es un ship raro (hay poco y nada en español), pero es mi favorito porque al parecer mi orientación sexual es Helena Bonham-Carter despeinada, loca y con corsé... El que me dio la idea se titula_ By the sea, Mr. Todd? No, Bellatrix_. Gracias de nuevo a LadyIbuprofeno por ayudarme con el título y con muchas otras cosas. Espero que os guste y estaré más que feliz de leer cualquier comentario o mensaje.

* * *

-Id y sembrad el caos -siseó Voldemort.

Inmediatamente, una docena de mortífagos desaparecieron dejando tras de sí una estela de humo negro. Tras el asesinato de Dumbledore, su estrategia se había centrado en desestabilizar a la Orden y a cualquier simpatizante que esta pudiese tener entre aurores y trabajadores del Ministerio. Hubo ataques en el callejón Diagon, la Madriguera e incluso en Hogsmeade. Cuando los asaltos en el mundo mágico se volvieron predecibles, el Señor Oscuro decidió pasar al lado muggle. A Él no le importaba exponer la magia y romper el secreto, esa gente eran simples bestias de carga y poco podrían hacer. Sin embargo, para sus oponentes mantener la magia oculta y proteger a los muggles resultaba fundamental. Ya habían atacado varios espacios del centro de Londres y el trabajo de los aurores desmemorizando testigos había sido ímprobo. Como resultado, el bando luminoso había incrementado la vigilancia en la capital británica. Así que esta vez, los asaltos se localizaron en zonas de las afueras. Los mortífagos elegidos se habían dividido en cuatro grupos y se aparecieron en puntos opuestos de la ciudad.

-Joder, viven como alimañas...

El desdeñoso comentario salió de un hombre alto y musculoso de pelo castaño. Él y sus dos compañeros encapuchados miraron a su alrededor. Habían aparecido en un barrio gris que parecía anclado en el siglo pasado. Los comercios se veían sucios y anticuados, con letreros desgastados y fachadas desvencijadas. La mezcla de olores que salía de las chimeneas sumada a la falta de limpieza de las calles resultaba casi nauseabunda. Incluso los transeúntes parecían ajados por el trato que les había dado la vida. Pasaban a su lado con prisa, la vista fija en el suelo y completamente absortos en sus cavilaciones. Estaba anocheciendo y la luz mortecina de las farolas le confería a la escena un aspecto aún más decadente.

-Es lo que son -respondió el otro varón.

Ambos se parecían, pero el pelo de este era más claro, su físico más atlético y sus rasgos más atractivos. Dedicaron unos minutos a familiarizarse con el entorno (solo el primero de ellos conocía la zona, era quien los había aparecido) y a la hora prevista, la mujer tomó el mando de la situación:

-Rab, tú esa avenida de ahí -le indicó al primero-. Rod, ahí está la entrada al transporte ese que llaman "metro", al parecer lo usan mucho, sé creativo. Yo me ocupo de esta calle. Centraos en pequeñas explosiones, un par de muertos, algún edifico destruido... Nada de fuego ni grandes catástrofes; no sabemos si algún mago vive por esta zona y cuantos más minutos tarden en enterarse, más fácil será.

-De acuerdo -respondió Rabastan con la emoción intrínseca al caos-. Menos mal que nos ha tocado destruir y no interrogar como a los otros, esto es mucho más divertido.

Sus dos compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Ya sabéis, cinco minutos como máximo y de vuelta a la Mansión -les recordó Rodolphus-. Y ante cualquier duda, desapareced y fin. Solo cinco minutos, no te vuelvas loca, Belle.

Su mujer asintió con una sonrisa cruel y se separaron. La calle que se desplegaba ante ella bajo la placa de "Fleet Street" parecía aún más decrépita e inquietante que las demás. "Perfecto" pensó la bruja adentrándose en la vía. El tacón de sus botas de combate repiqueteaba contra el suelo de piedra y el viento revolvía los rizos oscuros que escapaban de su capucha. Con discretos movimientos de su varita que apenas sobresalía de su manga, formó una densa niebla que lo cubrió todo. Reventó un par de escaparates, hizo chocar un par de coches y lanzó _crucios_ a media docena de muggles que cayeron al suelo retorciéndose sin entender qué les sucedía. Siguió caminando y curioseando con tranquilidad.

Bellatrix apenas había visitado la zona muggle de su ciudad, solo en situaciones como la presente. Conocía muy poco de la cultura y forma de vida de la gente no mágica, ¿por qué iba a interesarse en semejantes seres inferiores la mujer con la sangre más pura de toda Inglaterra? Sacudió la cabeza sonriendo ante la idea. Aunque por lo menos los muggles vivían en su propio ecosistema sin molestar a los magos ni robar magia como los asquerosos sangre sucia... Dispersó aquellos pensamientos y comprobó que era hora de volver. Provocó un par de pequeñas explosiones más y se preparó para marcharse. Avanzó unos metros hasta que localizó un callejón para poder aparecerse.

El establecimiento que hacía esquina se veía igual de desastroso que el resto de comercios. "Mrs Lovett's Meat Pies" rezaba el letrero que daba la funesta bienvenida. La bruja chasqueó la lengua mientras se imaginaba la situación: "Tienen que cocinar ellos mismos, pobres salvajes que no tienen elfos...". Al pasar junto a la puerta que lucía el cartel de cerrado, un olor intenso se superpuso a todos los demás. Ya no era el hedor de las aguas residuales o las basuras de los comercios que flotaba en el resto de la calle. No. Era una mezcla que al instante la bruja reconoció como sangre, descomposición y carne quemada. Incluso el olor de la carne resultaba familiar en la memoria de la mortífaga, pero no logró recordar a qué especie pertenecía. Dudó durante unos segundos. Su Señor se enfadaría si se retrasaba y se arriesgaba a que la descubrieran, pero...

La curiosidad pudo más. Con un _alohomora _no verbal, abrió la puerta discretamente y se coló en el local. Parecía una pastelería sin más, igual de vulgar que el resto de establecimientos del barrio. Comprobó que no había nadie, pero sin embargo el aroma a sangre era cada vez más penetrante. Bellatrix respiró profundamente: adoraba ese olor. Un grito interrumpió su éxtasis olfativo. Buscó el origen y descubrió una trampilla en un lateral. La abrió sin dudar con un movimiento de varita y se encontró ante unas escaleras sin apenas iluminación. Los gritos eran cada vez más bruscos y coléricos y su curiosidad mayor, así que empezó a bajar sigilosamente. No le hizo falta descender mucho para contemplar el drama que se fraguaba.

En un rincón del sótano se encontraba el enorme horno donde se cocían las empanadas de carne de la pastelería. El resto estaba vacío y conectaba con el sistema de alcantarillado de Londres. Pocos metros más allá, descansaba el cadáver de una mujer con el cuello seccionado. Junto a ella, una pareja discutía acaloradamente:

-Tú sabías que estaba viva -murmuró el hombre con odio.

-Creí que era lo mejor... -susurró la mujer asustada- Lo hice por amor, todo lo hice por nosotros...

-Me mentiste -siseó él acercándose a ella.

-¡No, no, nunca, yo nunca mentí! -respondió nerviosa- Dije que se envenenó y así lo hizo, pero la pobre sobrevivió... La encerraron en el psiquiátrico y... Pude contar que estaba viva, es cierto, pero todo lo hice por amor.

Bellatrix no había estado tan entretenida desde que vio a Nagini devorar a dos sangre sucia a la vez. Ni siquiera habían notado su presencia. La única iluminación del cuarto era el fuego del horno abierto y además, estaban tan absortos en la discusión que probablemente no hubiesen detectado ni a un basilisco. Descendió un par de escalones más para poder contemplar mejor la escena.

Esos muggles eran aún más pálidos e inquietantes que los que circulaban por la calle. Él era alto, no muy corpulento pero fuerte, de apariencia ajada y salvaje. La bruja había conocido a muchos tipos así en Azkaban. Se centró en su compañera. Tenía el pelo rizado color caoba, la cintura estrecha y sus rasgos, pese a las ojeras y la palidez enfermiza, eran de un atractivo aristocrático con el que -para su vergüenza- la bruja se encontró parecido. Le llamó la atención su atuendo: era la primera muggle a la que veía con un vestido victoriano con encaje y corsé. No pudo evitar fijarse en que su escote también rivalizaba con el suyo. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a centrarse.

La pareja se había unido en una especie de danza siniestra, él repetía que la perdonaba mientras la sujetaba firmemente por la cintura. Ella le miraba con terror sin dejar de insistir en que lo había hecho por él. Por mucho que en sus continuos giros y vueltas el hombre asegurase que había que centrarse en el presente, solo un necio lo hubiera creído. Incluso a distancia, la mortífaga pudo apreciar en sus ojos la misma mirada demente que tan a menudo lucía ella misma. Ya no se acordaba de su Señor, ni de la misión, ni de nada: solo quería ver cómo acababa la tragedia.

-Si es que son como animales, deberíamos tenerlos en zoos para entretenernos- murmuró para sí misma.

Justo cuando la mujer le suplicaba que se fuesen a vivir junto al mar y él le respondía que la vida era para los vivos, la espectadora supo cuál iba a ser el desenlace. El hombre cogió a su compañera por la cintura y la arrojó con fuerza al fuego. La mujer profirió un gritó espeluznante. En un acto reflejo, con un gesto de su varita, la bruja cerró la puerta del horno justo un segundo antes del encuentro fatal. No fue algo racional, sino un impulso que atribuyó a su deseo de alargar el espectáculo. Y desde luego las caras merecieron la pena. El presunto homicida abrió la boca sorprendido e inquieto pero no se giró, no apartó la mirada de su víctima. Atribuyó el cierre a una ráfaga de viento y apretó los dientes con rabia al quedar sus cartas descubiertas.

La desdichada muggle, a pesar de haberse librado del fuego, se había llevado un golpe fuerte contra el enorme horno de metal. Como experta en todo tipo de golpes, Bellatrix sabía que estaría profundamente mareada, sentiría un dolor agónico en la espalda (eso si había tenido suerte y no había fractura) y lo peor sería el intenso dolor de cabeza. Además tendría moratones en la espalda y sangre, como mínimo, en la nuca. A pesar de eso, se arrastraba por el suelo intentando recuperarse y alejarse de su agresor. La mortífaga reconoció que su voluntad era fuerte: había visto a magos dejarse morir por ataques más leves.

-Por favor, por favor, Mr. Todd -gimió ella con dificultad-. Quiero vivir, no hace falta casarnos... Me iré... me iré para siempre. ¡Por favor, por favor, no me mate!

-Es el destino, Mrs. Lovett -aseguró él sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón una navaja de afeitar-. Debo hacer justicia.

Ella se arrastró unos metros más mientras él la perseguía.

-¡Después de lo que he hecho por ti, malnacido! -bramó ella- ¡Matarme no le devolverá la vida a tu puñetera esposa!

El tono dejó de ser suplicante y se tiñó de rabia. Bellatrix levantó las cejas sorprendida. La mujer había asumido su muerte y por lo menos al final había dejado de humillarse. La bruja tuvo que concederle que tenía valor. Sin embargo, la mención a su difunta esposa que aún seguía tirada en el suelo asesinada por su propia mano, también aumentó la cólera del tal Mr. Todd. Se acercó a Mrs. Lovett y la levantó del suelo. La sujetó contra la pared y acercó la navaja a su cuello. La mujer intentó liberarse sin éxito y le miró con odio. En el momento en que iba a realizar el corte, con un _accio_ no verbal, el objeto voló hacia la mano de la mortífaga. Ambos supieron que esa vez no había podido ser el viento.

La confundida muggle la tenía de frente, le hubiese bastado entrecerrar los ojos para distinguir a la morena apoyada en la escalera con gesto burlón. Pero entre el mareo y la pérdida de sangre no se distinguía ni las manos. Había gastado sus últimas fuerzas en gritar. El hombre, sin embargo, se giró y la vio sin problemas. Su expresión al vislumbrar su cuchilla en la mano de la intrusa fue una mezcla perfecta de ira y terror.

-¿¡Quién... qué eres tú!? -preguntó el hombre en lo que fue más una exigencia que una cortesía.

La aludida no respondió, simplemente soltó una carcajada siniestra. Por supuesto eso no calmó al varón. Mrs. Lovett no entendía lo que estaba pasando ni quién de los dos le daba más miedo, así que se arrastró a un rincón palpándose la cabeza en un intento por frenar la hemorragia. Cuando Mr. Todd se acercó a la bruja, con un gesto de su varita él salió volando contra la pared. El golpe no fue muy grave, ella no quería que lo fuera, solo buscaba disfrutar de su reacción.

-¿Qué...? ¡Qué...! ¿¡QUÉ!?

Eso fue todo lo que acertó a preguntar el hombre. Su compañera, aunque visiblemente sorprendida, lo achacó al golpe: era evidente que estaba delirando, soñando o muerta. No era la primera pesadilla de ese estilo que tenía, las continuas amenazas de su casi verdugo proporcionaban material de sobra a su subconsciente.

-Vaya... -murmuró la bruja con tono infantil- ¿No eras tan valiente para pegar a una mujer? O a dos, porque esa otra tampoco tiene muy buena pinta... -comentó mirando el cadáver del suelo con desprecio.

Al hombre le dio igual que se hubiese vuelto loco o que la brujería existiese, no iba a dejar que esa pirada se riera de él. Se lanzó contra ella y con enorme placer la bruja murmuro: "_crucio_". Jamás en la vida, nunca, ni durante su estancia en prisión pensó el hombre que pudiera existir un dolor semejante. Era como si cien cuchillos al rojo vivo se clavaran en cada centímetro de su piel. Se retorció en el suelo sin ser capaz de pensar, ni de respirar, ni siquiera de abrir los ojos. No supo cuánto duró aquello, pero pensó que una muerte con una de sus navajas habría sido mucho más agradable.

-¡Oh! ¿Eso quieres? ¿Morir de un navajazo en el cuello? -preguntó la bruja entretenida.

Que pudiera leer sus pensamientos no sorprendió al sudoroso y descompuesto hombre más que todo lo anterior. Su única respuesta fue una mirada de odio. Su cerebro, maquinando a toda velocidad, decidió que era una alucinación. Acababa de descubrir que él mismo había asesinado a su esposa a la que creía muerta y sin embargo había estado viva todo ese tiempo. Y ahora, tenía que hacer justicia y matar a la única persona que le había apoyado incondicionalmente. Era evidente que su raciocinio intentaba rebelarse y engañarle con fantasías. La mujer de la escalera -tan parecida a Mrs. Lovett- no era real. El dolor físico que había experimentado había sido su propia sugestión ante la pérdida. Decidió terminar lo que había empezado.

Nellie Lovett ni siquiera se movió del rincón donde estaba acurrucada. No distinguía la realidad de la ficción, igual se trataba de un sueño o igual era real. Le daba igual. Mr. Todd no iba a amarla en ninguno de los casos, así que por mucho que ansiara vivir, igual era el momento de rendirse. Ya que había perdido la navaja, el hombre decidió asfixiarla con sus propias manos. Bellatrix suspiró con hastío, nadie merecía una muerte tan rudimentaria y poco creativa a manos de un ser tan cobarde...

-Tú, muggle macho, Todd, ¿verdad? ¿Te puedo llamar Toddy? Te voy a llamar Toddy -resolvió la bruja-. Es tu día de suerte, Toddy, voy a concederte tu deseo.

No le había dado tiempo al aludido de rodear el cuello de su compañera cuando vio su propia navaja levitando frente a él. Y eso fue lo último que vio. Un segundo después, Sweeney Todd cayó muerto junto a su esposa con la garganta seccionada del mismo modo.

"Bueno... Ha sido divertido" murmuró Bellatrix bajando los últimos escalones. Se acercó al nuevo cadáver y le movió la cabeza con la punta de la bota. Muerto y bien muerto. Ya se había reunido con su mujer y librado así de su miserable vida. "Si es que soy un ser de luz..." pensó Bellatrix. Se agachó y recogió la navaja, limpió la sangre en la camisa del muggle y se la guardó en el corpiño. Siempre que podía se quedaba las varitas de sus víctimas, aquel instrumento de plata tendría que valer como trofeo. Entonces recordó que no estaba sola.

Mrs. Lovett ni siquiera se había movido del rincón. La contemplaba fijamente con más curiosidad que temor. No pudo evitar usar _legilimancia_ en ella. A pesar de que era todo dolor y confusión, entendió que la mujer empezaba a sospechar que aquello no era ficción. En todos sus sueños, al final, el difunto muggle se daba cuenta de que la amaba y acababan juntos. Lo de que terminara muerto en el suelo junto a su esposa con una desconcertante invitada no entraba en su imaginario. Sin embargo ya le daba igual todo. Bellatrix distinguió un fuerte deseo de vivir, pero también otra magnitud igual de intensa que la invitaba a rendirse. Sería porque era la primera muggle a la que veía tan de cerca, pero le produjo curiosidad.

-Tú, muggle hembra, ven aquí -exigió en tono autoritario.

La aludida dedujo que se refería a ella porque ahí no había nadie más, pero no entendía en absoluto qué diablos la estaba llamando. Aún así, le imponía el temor suficiente como para intentar levantarse. La espalda le ardía y sentía cómo por su nuca seguían discurriendo hilos de sangre. Y luego estaba el hecho de que ni siquiera distinguía bien a la hechicera o lo que fuese la demente esa que tenía delante.

-Utilizamos el término bruja, pero no vas desencaminada -comentó Bellatrix.

La mujer, que al fin consiguió levantarse y acercarse a ella, la miró con los ojos vacíos de toda emoción y respondió con tono monótono: "Mrs. Lovett, encantada, perdona que no tenga esto más limpio para recibir a mi primera bruja". Por mucho que los muggles le suscitasen un desprecio absoluto, no pudo reprimir una carcajada. Hacía mucho que ningún ser humano le producía curiosidad y desde luego esa mujer tenía agallas... o era una absoluta inconsciente. Mientras decidía qué hacer con ella, sintió un profundo dolor en su antebrazo izquierdo.

"¡Joder!" maldijo al darse cuenta de que llegaba veinte minutos tarde. Su Señor la estaba llamando a través de la marca tenebrosa y no era una sensación agradable. No obstante, antes de aparecerse decidió terminar con aquello. Si al muggle cobarde le había concedido elegir su muerte, iba a darle la misma oportunidad a su compañera. Buscó su mirada de nuevo y le preguntó con tono neutro:

-¿Quieres morir?

Mrs. Lovett levantó la vista y pareció que algo centelleaba en sus ojos. Si era miedo o deseo, Bellatrix no lo supo descifrar. Tras meditarlo con seriedad durante unos segundos respondió con un hilo de voz: "No". Sin dedicarle un segundo pensamiento, Bellatrix la agarró del brazo y ambas desaparecieron.


	2. Chapter 2

En cuanto aparecieron, las verjas de la Mansión Malfoy se abrieron ante Bellatrix con un desagradable chirrido. Las cruzó sin dudar con paso firme y a velocidad creciente por temor al previsible castigo por su demora. Mientras urdía un plan para justificar su desobediencia, notó cómo su nueva mascota muggle casi corría para seguirle el ritmo. Cuando llegaron ante la puerta principal, antes de entrar, se giró hacia su compañera y con tono serio le advirtió:

-Quédate detrás de mí en todo momento, no abras la boca a no ser que se te pregunte, no pienses, respira lo justo y, sobre todo, no grites como una sangre sucia histérica. ¿Te da tu diminuto cerebro muggle para entenderlo?

Nellie asintió con creciente temor. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Hacía un segundo estaban en su tienda en Fleet Street, ahora una impresionante mansión solariega se alzaba amenazante ante ellas. Y por primera vez, la demente que la había secuestrado parecía atemorizada. De nuevo debatió consigo misma si eran alucinaciones. Parecía real, el dolor desde luego era real. No entendía qué tipo de delirio podía ser ese: no conocía a la mujer, ni las palabras que usaba, ni reconocía el lugar, ni se había visto nunca en situación similar. Ninguno de los aspectos de esa fantasía guardaba correspondencia con su vida real. Sus sueños solían ser mucho más cotidianos y desde luego menos vividos e intensos...

Bellatrix abrió la puerta con su varita y se dirigió de inmediato a la sala de reuniones. Pocos metros antes, su hermana la interceptó:

-¡Bella! ¿¡Se puede saber dónde te habías metido!? -le susurró asustada- Está muy enfadado, no ha ido bien.

-¿El qué no ha ido bien? -preguntó la morena con interés.

-Dos de los grupos tenían que capturar a gente del Ministerio muggle para interrogarlos y diseñar una estrategia de ataque. Pero al parecer también han puesto magos a defenderlos. Ni siquiera han averiguado quién es el Primer Ministro, no se han atrevido a acercarse. Los ha _cruciado_ cinco veces seguidas y... ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! -se interrumpió la rubia descubriendo a la ensangrentada mujer escondida detrás de su hermana.

Nellie estuvo a punto de protestar, pero había prometido que no hablaría y pensaba cumplir. Aún así, la estirada esa se unió a su lista de enemigos por tratarla como a un simple objeto. Aunque Mr. Todd llevaba haciéndolo toda su vida, por lo menos él no lo verbalizó.

-Nada, gracias, Cissy -la tranquilizó la duelista-. Estaré bien, tranquila.

Narcissa la miró en absoluto convencida pero se apartó para que pudiera acceder a la sala. En cuanto entró, Bellatrix hizo una reverencia con palpable devoción y elegancia y se disculpó con palabras grandilocuentes por hacer esperar a su Maestro. Él le indicó que se acercara con un gesto y la bruja obedeció de inmediato. Apretó los puños con fuerza esperando lo inevitable. La imagen de aquel ser más parecido a un reptil que a un hombre, con ojos rojos, una hendidura como boca y la piel completamente muerta era escalofriante hasta para quien estaba acostumbrado. Tampoco ayudaba la descomunal Nagini serpenteando sobre la mesa. Así que Bellatrix supo que su compañera gritaría de horror.

Pero no lo hizo. Mrs. Lovett no abrió la boca. Contempló la escena con la cabeza gacha experimentando a la vez grima, nauseas y el más puro terror. Pero no abrió la boca. Siguió a su salvadora/secuestradora sin separarse de ella.

-Me has decepcionado, Bellatrix... -siseó con una aguda y desagradable voz- Otra vez.

-Y lo lamento profundamente, milord. Aunque no haya pasado nada y nadie me ha descubierto siendo haberme retrasado y que hayáis tenido que esperar por mi estupidez. Prometo que no habrá una segunda vez.

-Escaso valor tienen las palabras cuando los actos no se corresponden -respondió Él con frialdad-. ¿Y serías tan amable de explicarme por qué has traído a un sucio muggle a mi casa?

Aquella no era su casa, pero tampoco la de Bellatrix y sin embargo ambos ejercían como dueños y señores, muy a pesar de los Malfoy. A la duelista ni se le ocurrió corregirle. Cogió aire, se serenó mentalmente y con voz firme respondió:

-Disculpe el atrevimiento, milord, pero sé lo importante que es su plan de secuestrar al Ministro muggle para romper la cooperación entre ambos mundos y me dio miedo que Yaxley y los demás fracasaran. Así que después de cumplir mi parte, decidí que mejor que interrogar in situ o investigar por nuestra cuenta sería más fácil secuestrar a un muggle e ir preguntándole lo que surja. Así que he buscado a uno que estuviera informado de la política de Londres y que no fuera demasiado... desagradable. Está bien vestida y eso -comentó Bellatrix mirando a Mrs. Lovett-, bueno, o lo estaría si no la hubiese torturado. No podía concederle el regalo de estar en presencia del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos sin haberme entretenido antes un poco...

Bellatrix sabía que era un salto al vacío: como la maldita muggle no supiera responder las preguntas de su Señor, estaban las dos muertas... o peor. La mirada de Voldemort osciló de una a otra. Finalmente le ordenó a Nellie que se acercara. Ni con un hechizo petrificador hubiese estado más paralizada. La mortífaga la cogió del brazo y la colocó ante el Señor Oscuro. La desafortunada prisionera temblaba como si el termómetro marcara bajo cero. Aún así, no se la veía más inquieta que a Lucius o a la mayoría de mortífagos cuando su Maestro los llamaba. La duelista se sintió extrañamente orgullosa del coraje de la muggle.

-Dime, ¿sabes el nombre del primer ministro? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Qué costumbres tiene? -inquirió Voldemort con tono despectivo.

Nellie no abrió la boca, no era capaz. ¿Cómo era posible haber escapado de la diabólica barbería de Sweeney Todd para acabar en una especie de secta dirigida por un reptil que pretendía matar al primer ministro? Sus vecinas tenían razón: era una absoluta desgracia en todos los aspectos. Cuando vio que el engendro aquel sacaba un palo parecido al de Bellatrix, cerró los ojos y pensó en su infancia, cuando era pequeña e inocente. Era un recuerdo bonito para morir.

"¿Me permite, milord?" oyó preguntar a la bruja. La respuesta debió ser positiva, porque segundos después sintió que la giraba hacia ella. Le pidió que abriese los ojos y ella obedeció. Se encontró de nuevo con esos iris casi negros en los que bullían la crueldad y la pasión. Con calma y un poco menos de brusquedad le repitió las preguntas que le había hecho el hombre serpiente. Nellie abrió la boca al fin.

-Claro que lo sé, el primer ministro se llama Albern J. Taylor y tiene sesenta y dos años. Fue elegido hace siete meses por mayoría simple. Está casado con una actriz francesa que está medio sorda y tiene un hijo de veinte años con el que se lleva muy mal por su forma de vida licenciosa. Vive en...

Casi sin respirar les contó la vida y milagros no solo del Primer Ministro sino de varios de sus consejeros y del resto de delegados. Le extrañaba profundamente que no supieran nada de eso, bastaba con leer el periódico o ver las noticias. Igual en ese mundo raro de palos mágicos y teletransporte no sabían leer o no tenían medios de comunicación... Aunque pocos londinenses tenían televisores: demasiado caros. Y tampoco solían tener tiempo de leer la prensa, había que trabajar. Ella pudo responder de milagro: durante muchos años su pastelería fue tristemente conocida como la peor de toda la ciudad, así que pasó semanas sin un solo cliente. Dedicó meses únicamente a leer el periódico y los folletines de cotilleos. No tenía mucha cultura, pero a fuerza de leer la misma información día tras día la había retenido aun sin conocer el significado de varios conceptos.

Cuando empezó a detallar el rumor de que en la Cámara Alta los jueves se realizaban desayunos con espectáculos de sodomía, Voldemort le indicó que ya era suficiente. Ella se calló y volvió a bajar la mirada. Prefería obviar para qué iban a usar esa información, tampoco era ella quién para juzgar... El hombre siniestro volvió a preguntarle:

-Y en tu opinión -siseó- ¿Crees que sería fácil infiltrarse en el Ministerio y... acceder a él?

Mrs. Lovett dirigió una mirada dudosa a Bellatrix y esta asintió levemente. Lo meditó durante unos segundos y respondió:

-No lo sé, nunca he estado -confesó-. Pero el día quince de cada mes celebran un almuerzo en Hyde Park al que siempre asiste para conseguir financiación para su partido. Es al aire libre, lo veo más fácil que colarse en el Ministerio o en cualquier otro edificio, todos tienen controles de seguridad.

Los dos magos se miraron entre sí. Hubo un largo silencio. Finalmente, el Señor Tenebroso se dirigió a su discípula:

-Te felicito, Bellatrix, a veces olvido por qué eres mi más fiel lugarteniente. Puedes retirarte, encierra a la muggle en el sótano pero mantenla con vida. Nos será útil.

-Sí, milord, muchas gracias, milord -respondió ella de inmediato.

Repitió la reverencia inicial y salió de la sala con presteza. No tuvo que hacerle ni un gesto a su compañera para que la siguiera: de inmediato salió tras ella a toda velocidad. Pocos metros avanzaron: Narcissa les salió al paso unos tres segundos después en la oscuridad del pasillo.

-¡Por Morgana, Cissy! -protestó su hermana sobresaltada- ¡No recuerdo la última vez que abrí una puerta y no estabas tú detrás!

Su hermana la miró y suspiró aliviada. Sabía distinguir a la perfección cuándo había habido castigo y cuándo no. No necesitaron palabras para comprender que mejor hablaban al día siguiente, cuando ambas hubiesen descansado y Voldemort partiera para seguir buscando la varita de sauco. "Vuelvo con Lucius" susurró la rubia. Bellatrix entendió que su cuñado había salido peor parado: no le respetaba ni le tenía cariño alguno, era un cobarde, pero a su hermana sí la quería, así que simplemente asintió. Madame Malfoy se retiró y ellas continuaron el camino hacia el sótano. Por desgracia, un par de pasillos después, se toparon con Rabastan. Bellatrix maldijo internamente. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie, había salvado el pellejo de milagro y solo quería meterse a la cama a celebrarlo con una botella de whisky.

-¡Bella! -la frenó él- ¿Qué ha pasado? Rod estaba muy preocupado por ti.

-Ha ido todo bien, mañana os cuento -respondió ella con cansancio-. Rod siempre está preocupado, es un dramas.

-No quiere quedarse viudo -le defendió su hermano-. ¿Te has buscado una mascota? -comentó divertido acercándose a la muggle.

-No la toques, es mía.

-Qué aburrida eres, nunca compartes tus juguetes -bromeó Rabastan-. Pero no parece que te vaya a durar mucho, no tiene buen aspecto...

Tras esa última valoración, el mortífago se marchó a sus aposentos. Bellatrix se giró y miró a su acompañante. Le costaba tenerse en pie, mantener los ojos abiertos y la sangre del cuello le había escurrido hasta el escote. Suspiró y llamó a Ruffy, el elfo que sustituyó a Dobby. En cuanto la criatura apareció, Nellie pegó un brinco asustada, ¡¿qué diablos era eso, a qué clase de manicomio la habían metido?!

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Madame Lestrange? -preguntó el extraño ser.

-Tráeme whisky al cuarto de baño de corredor sur.

"En seguida, Madame" respondió. Con un chasquido de dedos desapareció. Bellatrix siguió andando con celeridad. Ignoró la pregunta de Mrs. Lovett de que "¿Qué era esa cosa grimosa?" y se frotó los ojos con agotamiento. Tenía que haber elegido el bando luminoso, al menos los idiotas de los aurores tenían un horario... Tras varios corredores más, llegaron por fin al baño. La estética era la misma que en el resto de la mansión: tonos fríos, techos altos y opulencia excesiva. La bañera era descomunal con varios grifos y muchas estanterías con productos para el pelo -Bellatrix sospechaba que todos de Lucius-, había además un elegante tocador y varios espejos, todo en oro y mármol.

La invitada (prefirió ese concepto que el de "secuestrada") lo observó todo con la boca abierta. No había visto un sitio así de lujoso ni en las revistas. Ella apenas tenía una habitación con un diminuto baño anexo encima de su tienda... Con un gesto de varita, la bañera empezó a llenarse y a cubrirse de espuma de colores. Estaba absorta en la contemplación cuando escuchó a Bellatrix ordenarle que se desnudara. El problema fue que la bruja no hizo ademán de salir. Deseaba darse un baño casi más que respirar, pero desde que su marido murió hacía una década, nadie la había visto desnuda y sentía mucho pudor.

-Ah... ¿Te vas a quedar aquí? -preguntó nerviosa.

-Tengo que examinarte las heridas para que no te desangres. Pero sinceramente, estoy muy cansada. Si prefieres morirte, mañana puedo buscar a cualquier otro muggle...

"¡No, no!" exclamó ella de inmediato. Se apoyó en el borde de la bañera para no marearse más y se quitó las botas y las medias. Después intentó desatarse el corsé pero los dedos le respondían con dificultad y la espalda le dolía muchísimo. Con un chasquido de fastidio, la mortífaga realizó un giro de varita y la prenda se desató sola. A pesar de todas las cosas que había vivido esa noche, esos pequeños gestos seguían fascinando a Nellie. Le dio las gracias y se apresuró a quitarse el vestido. Se quedó en ropa interior y se felicitó por llevar lencería de encaje: a pesar de sus exiguos ingresos, invertía en esas prendas porque nunca perdió la esperanza de que Mr. Todd la desnudara. "Al menos alguien lo va a apreciar..." pensó con sorna. La bruja la contempló y pareció que realmente lo apreciaba. La mujer cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho intentando cubrirse (con poco éxito dado su generoso tamaño) más avergonzada de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

-Date la vuelta y apártate el pelo -ordenó Bellatrix.

Al momento se giró, se deshizo los dos moños despeinados que solía llevar y se sujetó la melena caoba. Le daba miedo que la bruja se acercase a ella con su palo mágico, pero más miedo le daba que la matara o la torturara como a Mr. Todd. La mortífaga palpó su nuca y localizó la herida. A pesar de tratarse de un ser inferior, su pelo olía a violetas y resultaba agradable. Murmuró algo y al momento la herida se cerró. Después bajó a su cuello y reconoció la zona con más cuidado: las contusiones y fracturas en cuello y espalda eran difíciles de detectar incluso con magia. Ni siquiera se planteó lo repugnante de estar tocando a una muggle. Cuando decidió que la zona estaba intacta, bajó a la espalda. Le desabrochó el sujetador con rapidez y se centró en su columna. La mujer sintió un escalofrío y se le erizó el vello; lo achacó a la baja temperatura. Tras un par de minutos murmuró: "No hay fracturas". De nuevo, curó los golpes y las heridas superficiales y dio el chequeo por terminado.

-Vale, ya está todo, puedes... -se interrumpió al verle los brazos- ¿Por qué tienes moratones en los brazos? No te has golpeado ahí.

-Ah... Bueno... -murmuró ella aún más avergonzada- A veces Mr. T se enfadaba y me agarraba sin darse cuenta de la fuerza que tenía...

Bellatrix no necesitó más información. No obstante, no era quién para llamarla imbécil por dejarse agredir por un hombre; la única diferencia era que ella tenía la suerte de que los _crucios_ no dejaban marca. Aunque evidentemente su todopoderoso Maestro no podía ni empezar a compararse con ningún muggle inmundo. Sin añadir una palabra, le curó también esas marcas. "Gracias, Bellatrix" murmuró en voz baja. "Madame Lestrange" le corrigió la aludida. La muggle asintió y la bruja le hizo un gesto de que se metiera en la bañera.

-Pero ya estoy bien, ¿te vas a quedar? -preguntó en tono suplicante.

-Sí. Tengo que asegurarme de que no haces ninguna tontería.

-¡¿Qué diablos voy a hacer, tragarme la pastilla de jabón?! -exclamó la castaña indignada.

El gesto iracundo de la slytherin la hizo recular y disculparse por no controlar su genio. Tras una mirada de odio, la bruja se giró y empezó a rebuscar en un armarito donde guardaban pociones. Su compañera aprovechó ese momento para quitarse las bragas y sumergirse entre la espuma. El agua caliente reconfortó su cuerpo inmaculado pero aún dolorido; el olor a lavanda y cítricos que la envolvía le transmitió una profunda relajación y la espuma de colores la hizo pensar que igual lo de que la secuestraran no estaba tan mal. En ese momento, reapareció el elfo y Nellie ahogó un chillido de nuevo. Solo faltaba que surgiera también el hombre serpiente con ella desnuda... La criatura dejó una botella de whisky y un vaso sobre el tocador y desapareció. La slytherin terminó por fin de revolver las pociones: eligió una regeneradora de sangre y se acercó a la bañera.

-Tómate esto -le indicó alargándole un frasco con una sustancia de color pardusco.

Nellie lo aceptó. Iba a preguntar qué era, pero una mirada amenazante la hizo pensárselo mejor. Aunque no tenía muy buena pinta, se lo tragó. Tenía un sabor entre salado y metálico poco agradable, pero casi al instante comenzó a sentirse mejor. El mareo desapareció y ya no sentía su cuerpo tan débil. Mientras eliminaba de su pelo los restos de sangre, observó a la bruja. Estaba sentada en el tocador, se había servido un rebosante vaso de whisky y disfrutaba del alcohol con los ojos cerrados. A pesar de su aspecto peligroso y salvaje, tuvo que reconocer que era una mujer realmente hermosa. Palidez aristocrática, labios rojos, dientes blancos, ojos grandes y brillantes, melena oscura casi hasta la cintura... Hasta sus rasgos evidenciaban la nobleza de su linaje. Además estaba delgada, seguramente por hacer ejercicio y no por mala alimentación como en su caso... Por desgracia al rato abrió los ojos y se encontró con los suyos. Se sonrojó y apartó la vista. Durante unos minutos ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Hasta que su curiosidad pudo más:

-¿Qué es un muggle? -preguntó Nellie con interés.

La bruja la contempló decidiendo si merecía una respuesta y la castaña agradeció que la espuma ocultara su cuerpo. A Bellatrix le molestaba su acento del Londres profundo y las confianzas que se estaba tomando, no la temía todo lo que debía. Pero aún así, sació su curiosidad.

-La gente no mágica -respondió al fin.

A la invitada no le pareció mal, la habían llamado cosas mucho peores. "Entonces esto está sucediendo de verdad, ¿no?" preguntó de nuevo. La mortífaga solo le dirigió una mirada de "¿Tú qué crees?". Mientras terminaba de lavarse el pelo, se la jugó con una tercera y arriesgada cuestión:

-¿Qué ser era ese del que eres la lugarten...?

Se interrumpió asustada en cuanto Bellatrix se levantó de un salto y la apuntó con su varita con rabia.

-Lord Voldemort es el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos y yo soy su más fiel lugarteniente, Él mismo lo dice. Una asquerosa muggle como tú debería arrancarse los ojos después de haber tenido el honor de contemplarlo, no mereces semejante regalo. Mide tus palabras, despreciable criatura, o descubrirás pronto que la magia ofrece posibilidades de tortura mucho más allá de tu penosa imaginación.

Nellie asintió con ojos llorosos más por el insulto que por la amenaza. Se dio cuenta de que su secuestradora contaba con su propio Sweeney Todd. Sintió también tristeza al ver cómo una mujer tan fascinante y poderosa se arrastraba ante un ser que parecía quererla solo como instrumento de guerra. No se engañaba: ella tampoco había sido más que una herramienta para Sweeney, pero ella no valía gran cosa, no servía para mucho más. Sin embargo esa tal Bellatrix...

"Venga, hora de ir a tu celda" ordenó la morena en el mismo tono frío. Levitó una toalla hasta ella y Nellie se cubrió bien. Bellatrix contempló la posibilidad de dejarle algo de ropa, pero sería un desperdicio y casi un sacrilegio. La prisionera no pareció ni planteárselo, se secó rápido y cogió su ropa cubierta de sangre. La mortífaga se apiadó. Con un movimiento de varita todas las prendas quedaron limpias y nuevas como si acabara de comprarlas. "Gracias" murmuró Nellie mientras se vestía con rapidez para no hacerla enfadar más. Agradeció profundamente la sensación de frescor y el olor a limpio de su ropa. En cuanto terminó, la slytherin empleó otro hechizo para secarle el pelo y la guió hasta el sótano. Abrió la puerta y la hizo entrar.

La humedad era evidente en cada rincón y el frío se metía en los huesos como un virus. Era un espacio diáfano de unos doscientos metros cuadrados sin apenas iluminación. El único mobiliario eran un lavabo y un retrete en un rincón porque Narcissa Malfoy se había negado a "vivir sobre una ciénaga de desechos fecales". La nueva invitada se dio cuenta de que no estaban solas en esa especie de mazmorra.

-Te presento a tus compañeros -informó la bruja-. Ese es un miserable duende que se niega a decir la verdad y ese otro es un fabricante de varitas al que le quedan muy pocas horas de vida como no empiece a hablar.

La castaña los contempló con curiosidad y cierto temor. El duende le generaba bastante desconfianza, el otro parecía un señor mayor bastante cansado ya de todo. Cada uno se hallaba en un rincón, lo más alejados posibles el uno del otro. Era evidente que no había mucha camaradería entre prisioneros. Nellie eligió su propio rincón también lo más distante posible de los dos ocupantes y se sentó en el suelo temblando de frío. "Supongo que esto es mi vida ahora" pensó sin ninguna emoción. Había perdido al amor de su vida, su obsesión por él era lo único que la impulsaba a seguir. Ahora ya no quedaba nada. Aún así, no pudo evitarlo y cuando la bruja ya se retiraba, la llamó.

-¡Madame Lestrange!

La bruja se giró enarcando una ceja. "Buenas noches y gracias por todo" murmuró mirándola con seriedad. La mortífaga no pudo ocultar su expresión de sorpresa. Había secuestrado, insultado y encerrado en un sótano a esa mujer, ¿de qué podía estar agradecida? No le hizo falta preguntarlo porque la prisionera decidió ampliar la información.

-Por salvarme la vida, defenderme y curarme.

Lo pensaba de verdad. Era evidente que la morena era una sádica que disfrutaba causando dolor y por eso había matado a Mr. Todd. Pero aún así. Nadie había movido nunca un dedo por ayudar a Nellie y esa mujer había perdido su tiempo y se había arriesgado a un castigo y a decepcionar a su Maestro por ella. Y además ahora sabía que existía la magia -por lo menos en esa fantasía-, le gustaba conocer por fin algo que el resto del mundo ignoraba. La bruja no dijo nada, asintió de forma casi imperceptible. Cuando ya parecía que salía, se detuvo un momento y con un movimiento de varita dos gruesas mantas aparecieron en el rincón junto a la nueva prisionera. Después, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Nellie pensó en compartirlas con los otros dos reclusos, pero distinguió a lo lejos sus caras de odio e inquina y decidió quedárselas. Entendió que le tenían envidia porque ellos no disponían de protección alguna contra el frío, pero la mortífaga se las había dado a ella y ninguno se iba a arriesgar a contradecirla. Colocó una en el suelo a modo de colchón y enroscó la parte superior para que sirviera de almohada. Se acostó y se tapó con la otra. Al momento se dio cuenta de que también debían de ser mágicas: la que tenía debajo era gruesa, pero no tanto como para actuar como el colchón más cómodo del mundo (o al menos el más cómodo que Nellie había probado). Y la que empleó como sábana la protegió por completo del frío y de la humedad, mucho mejor que diez edredones. Cerró los ojos y se durmió al instante.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** En los libros el asalto a Gringgots sucede en mayo días antes de la guerra, aquí ocurre en noviembre porque me viene mejor jaja.

Un millón de gracias a todos los que estáis siguiendo y comentando la historia, me hacéis inmensamente feliz.

* * *

Cuando Nellie despertó no supo cuántas horas habían transcurrido en aquella inquietante penumbra. Le costó bastante recordar dónde estaba y lo que había sucedido. Parecía que todo era real: un sueño dentro de un sueño sería demasiado extraño... No sentía ya dolor físico, pero seguía teniendo el corazón destrozado. Por primera vez en años Sweeney Todd no había protagonizado sus viajes oníricos; de hecho no había habido viaje, solo vacío. Y casi lo agradecía, empezaba a cansarse de fantasear con una felicidad que nunca se hacía realidad.

Reflexionó mucho sobre el único hombre al que había amado y que ahora yacía muerto. Lloró por él, lloró durante horas. Hubo lágrimas de rabia al darse cuenta de lo mal que la había tratado siempre, de tristeza por haberlo perdido y de dolor por lo que hubiera podido ser y ya nunca sería. Dedicó también horas a hacer las paces consigo misma, a perdonarse por las cosas que había hecho en nombre del amor. Y luego tuvo que decidir si quería seguir. Desde luego sus circunstancias no habían mejorado... Pero era una mujer optimista y nunca había dejado de luchar. Ahora era por fin libre (en sentido figurado, evidentemente), ya no la perseguía el recuerdo del barbero de Fleet Street. Quizá aún estaba a tiempo de encontrar algo mejor, tal vez a alguien capaz de corresponder sus afectos... Pero primero tenía que escapar de ese lugar. O más bien rezar para que cuando les hubiese dado la información que necesitaran la dejaran en libertad, ¿qué podía hacer ella contra gente mágica?

Eso la llevó a pensar en Madame Lestrange. Era mala persona, había asesinado a Sweeney y la había secuestrado. Al principio creyó que había descubierto el negocio de ambos y buscaba venganza o algo similar. Pero ese asunto ni lo mencionó, no parecía saberlo y Nellie pretendía que siguiera así. Por lo visto la había secuestrado para obtener información. Aunque ¿cómo podía saber ella que conocía tantos detalles del Ministro? Sería algún tipo de magia... Aún así no entendía su actitud. La había insultado y amenazado, pero también le había curado todas las heridas. Nellie sabía que aunque fuesen graves, no eran mortales y con el tiempo se hubieran cerrado solas. Y le había mentido a su venerado Señor Serpiente al decirle que la había torturado... Eso tampoco le cuadraba. Cierto que la había encerrado en ese sótano horrible, pero le había dado mantas mientras que los otros dos cautivos no tenían. No llegó a conclusión alguna.

Apenas se movió de su improvisada cama: en cuanto se separaba de sus mantas el frío le arrebataba el control de su cuerpo. Además, tenía tantísimas horas de sueño retrasadas... Durante toda su vida no había hecho más que trabajar para intentar salir adelante. Y en los últimos años que además había tenido que atender a Mr. Todd aún había sido más duro. Intentó comunicarse con sus dos compañeros. Se presentó y el duende solo le espetó:

-Déjame en paz, miserable muggle.

Ella acató la orden. El fabricante de varitas también fue tajante:

-Mi nombre es Ollivander, un placer conocerla, Mrs. Lovett. Agradecería mucho que de ahora en adelante no se acercase más a mí.

Debía ser el veterano del lugar y el carácter se le había ido agriando con los malos tratos. La relación no mejoró cuando llegó la hora de la comida. El elfo le dejó una bandeja con puré de calabaza, dos muslos de pavo, una manzana y un vaso de agua. A los otros dos les dio el vaso de agua y un bol con una sustancia inmunda que ella hubiese tenido reparos de llevarse a la boca. Emulando la actitud de sus compañeros, se refugió en su rincón y disfrutó de su comida. Pese a ser un menú sencillo estaba bueno y su estómago lo agradeció. La sensación de que sus condiciones eran mejores aumentó cuando en la cena recibió platos similares y al día siguiente también el desayuno. Sin embargo, a Ollivander y al duende solo les correspondía una comida -o lo que fuese aquello- al día. La muggle se encogió de hombros mientras devoraba la tostada con mermelada. Si esa era la voluntad de sus secuestradores, ¿quién era ella para contradecirlos?

Lo que más le gustaba era ver cómo los platos y la bandeja desaparecían cuando terminaba de comer. Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que lo único a lo que no le había dado vueltas era al asunto de la magia. No era que le asustara o no se lo creyera: simplemente su cerebro no lo procesaba. Era como haber vivido toda su vida en un mundo en blanco y negro y que de un día para otro todo se llenara de color. Demasiados estímulos.

Lo primero que había aceptado era que existían las brujas. Había miles de cuentos y leyendas y todo mito suele cimentarse en una base real. Igual Bellatrix era la nieta de alguna de las que escaparon de los juicios de Salem. Cuando llegaron a la mansión, su hermana -la tal Cissy-, le había dicho algo como que los demás habían fallado. Así que no era la única, se trataba al menos de un grupo y también había brujos (o magos, como fuese). Después conoció al fabricante de varitas. Si existía esa profesión y alguien podía vivir solo de vender palos mágicos significaba que eran muchos más, decenas, centenas... Ni idea de cuantos, pero muchos. Y luego estaba lo de las otras criaturas. El ser que le llevaba la comida con quien había logrado establecer una breve conversación: se llamaba Ruffy, era un elfo doméstico y servían a los magos y brujas de alta cuna. No logró obtener más información porque se le veía nervioso e inquieto y Nellie no quería que lo castigaran por su culpa. También los duendes eran reales, convivía con uno gruñón y desagradable, esperaba que no fuesen así todos...

Y por último estaba el Señor Serpiente. Ese sí le había infundido terror. No solo físicamente, por muy desagradable que fuese, en los últimos meses se había acostumbrado a los cuerpos deformes. Pero algo en él denotaba que carecía por completo de humanidad. Si bien Bellatrix también irradiaba un aura oscura y salvaje, lo de Él era diferente, mucho más espeluznante y repulsivo. Por la forma en que su secuestradora le había descrito intuyó que era el único de su especie. Nellie deseaba fervientemente que así fuera. Esas fueron todas las conclusiones a las que llegó. Confió en poder descubrir más cuando saliera de ahí. Igual el monstruo del lago Ness y el Yeti también eran reales...

-Le traigo la comida -la saludó el elfo con voz aguda.

-Gracias, Mr. Ruffy -respondió ella aceptando la bandeja.

La criatura la miró extrañada, no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de aprecio de los prisioneros. Asintió nervioso y les llevó el bol de sustancia indefinida a los otros dos. Por las visitas alimentarias, la muggle se hacía idea del paso de los días. Era el tercero desde la noche en que llegó. Y haciendo balance, tampoco estaba tan mal. Podía dedicar todo el tiempo a no hacer absolutamente nada, dormir en lugar de trabajar, las mantas eran más cómodas y abrigadas que su propia cama, le preparaban la comida... Ni siquiera sus compañeros la molestaban: al menos no la criticaban como sus vecinas. Si no fuese por la privación de libertad, consideró que bien podría continuar así varios meses. Sin embargo, esa misma tarde cambió de opinión.

Estaba echando la siesta cuando la pesada puerta del sótano se abrió con un desagradable chirrido. El hombre que entró era calvo, corpulento, con rasgos toscos y maneras desabridas.

-¿Cómo están hoy mis ratas favoritas? -se burló con algo más parecido a un graznido que a la voz humana.

Barrió el espacio con una mirada cruel y se detuvo en la mujer sorprendido por unos segundos. Le dedicó una mirada repugnante pero se giró para centrarse en los otros dos prisioneros. Nellie se sentó en su rincón tapándose con la manta como si eso fuese a protegerla.

-Bueeeno, ¿por quién empezamos? -comentó el recién llegado con alegría- Tú mismo, viejales, para algo eres el veterano.

Le apuntó con su varita y empezó a hacerle preguntas sobre la conexión de la varita de un tal Potter con la de su Señor y asuntos similares que ella no entendió. ¿Tan importantes eran esos palos de madera? Igual no podían hacer magia sin ellos... Pronto dejó de cuestionarse cosas y cerró los ojos. Oyó al carcelero pronunciar una vez tras otra la misma palabra con la que Bellatrix había torturado a Mr. Todd: "¡_Crucio, crucio, crucio_!". Y aunque el hombre chilló y suplicó sin pausa, su sufrimiento parecía menor que el que experimentó Sweeney. La prisionera dedujo que la bruja era más poderosa y capaz de provocar más daño. De una forma extraña, eso la reconfortó: por lo menos al amor de su vida lo había matado la mejor.

-Y tú, miserable duende... ¿Qué sabes de la espada y cómo es posible que la semana pasada unos críos se colaran en una cámara de Gringgots?

Los gritos del segundo tampoco fueron más suaves... Al igual que su compañero dio varias respuestas a ver si alguna satisfacía a su carcelero, pero tampoco tuvo suerte. Nellie empezaba a sospechar que no buscaba contestación sino simplemente el placer de torturarlos. Igual había tenido un mal día y necesitaba desfogarse. Estaba profundamente asustada de que llegara su turno. No era como ellos, no entendía las preguntas que les hacía ni mucho menos sabía las respuestas. Le había contado a Bellatrix y al Señor Serpiente todo lo que le habían pedido, ¿no valía con eso? No se veía capaz de soportar un _crucio _y menos una tanda de ellos... Pero sin embargo, esos dos tenían pinta de llevar semanas cautivos y seguían aguantando. Decidió que no sería menos. Podría soportarlo, no le quedaba nada, no tenía nada que perder. O eso se repetía para intentar -sin éxito- tranquilizarse.

Para su horror, tras varias maldiciones, el amenazante mago se acercó a ella. Lo miró sin poder ocultar el temor, pero también hubo en su mirada un gesto ligeramente desafiante; no iba a volver a achantarse ante ningún hombre, o al menos no desde el principio... Su voluntad se tambaleó con rapidez cuando el carcelero se agachó a pocos metros de ella y la contempló. Con un movimiento de su arma, la manta que la tapaba salió volando. A pesar de que se trataba solo de un trozo de tela, se sintió terriblemente desprotegida. El hombre la observó detenidamente relamiéndose con gesto lascivo.

-No te preocupes, pequeña muggle, a ti no voy a torturarte... -aseguró con crueldad- Al menos no como a ellos. Pensé que serías mucho más repulsiva, pero he de reconocer que no estás nada mal.

Al instante Nellie decidió que prefería la tortura, cualquier cosa era preferible a que ese hombre le pusiera un dedo encima. No era consciente de si estaba llorando o no, de si sudaba o hasta sus glándulas se habían quedado petrificadas del espanto. Cuando el hombre se acercó a ella y le colocó la mano en el hombro no fue capaz ni de reaccionar.

-No, por favor...

Solo eso logró susurrar. El mago profirió una carcajada sardónica y murmuró: "La de veces que mis putas han usado esa frase como preliminares...". En el momento en que le bajaba con brusquedad las mangas del vestido, la puerta del sótano se abrió de nuevo con un golpe seco. No vio quién entraba porque el corpulento mortífago tapaba su visión. Pero disfrutó enormemente cuando salió volando despedido varios metros y cayó con un ruido sordo y un rugido de dolor.

-¡YAXLEX, ASQUEROSO COBARDE! -bramó una voz encolerizada- ¿¡QUIÉN TE HAS CREÍDO QUE ERES!?

-Cálmate, Lestrange -respondió el hombre con rabia-. Solo estaba interrogando a los prisioneros.

-¡Dejé bien claro que la muggle es mía! Entiendo que tu inexistente cerebro y tu micropene no lo procesaran, pero creí que al menos tu instinto de conservación de comadreja cobarde te prevendrían de cometer ninguna estupidez.

A pesar de que había estado a un minuto de que la violaran, Nellie no pudo evitar sonreír ante los insultos de la mortífaga. Los otros dos prisioneros también parecían estar disfrutando. Por supuesto detestaban a Madame Lestrange, era la peor de todos. Pero era genial cuando no eran ellos su objetivo. Yaxley se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo motivo de burla para aquellos marginados y su rabia aumentó. Se levantó y se enfrentó a la duelista.

-Me da igual lo que opines, Lestrange, te crees que eres la mejor en...

Nunca supieron cómo terminaba la frase. Con un hechizo no verbal, el mortífago fue víctima de la misma maldición que había usado durante varios minutos en Ollivander y el duende. Chilló más de lo que habían gritado ellos dos juntos. La bruja repitió el proceso un par de veces más para asegurarse de que aprendía la lección. Finalmente, le permitió levantarse y le espetó que desapareciera de su vista. No sin antes advertirle que como volviese a contradecirla, su micro-herramienta sería aún más micro. Yaxley le dedicó una mirada con tanto odio que pareció que la oscuridad del sótano se hacía más profunda. Su compañera respondió con una sonora carcajada. Cuando se hubo ido temblando y cojeando, la bruja contempló a los dos presos y finalmente a Nellie.

-Tú, muggle, tengo que hacerte unas preguntas.

-Lo que usted quiera, Madame – respondió ella al instante rezando por conocer las respuestas.

La miró ladeando la cabeza esperando a que la interrogara, pero Bellatrix le hizo un gesto para que se levantara. Comentó que ese lugar la deprimía, así que iban a dar un paseo. Nellie asintió y se acercó a ella con rapidez. La bruja le indicó que saliera y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Subieron a la planta baja y salieron por una puerta lateral. La castaña parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse al sol de la tarde y siguió a la morena por un angosto sendero. Llegaron a unos jardines de flores salvajes y setos pulcramente recortados. Un camino empedrado lo recorría. En el centro había una enorme fuente y a lo lejos se distinguía un estanque. Una familia de pavos reales campaba a sus anchas y unas pequeñas criaturas revoloteaban entre los matorrales. Aunque el lugar tenía algo de lúgubre y plomizo como el resto de la mansión, después de tres días encerrada a Nellie le pareció el paraíso.

-¡Joer, qué sitio más bonito! -exclamó alegremente- ¿Qué son esas...?

La mujer se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que de nuevo se había dejado llevar por su entusiasmo.

-Disculpe, Madame Lestrange. ¿Qué quería preguntarme? -se corrigió solicita.

Bellatrix la contempló y pasearon por los jardines mientras le pedía información sobre asuntos de política y leyes muggles. Nellie respondió lo mejor que pudo a todas las cuestiones que su conocimiento abarcaba. Cuando el interrogatorio terminó, simplemente siguieron caminando en silencio. La morena le advirtió que las puertas de la mansión solo se abrían ante ella y los Malfoy y sería imposible escapar. A Nellie le sorprendió el aviso, ni siquiera se había planteado la huida. Así que simplemente asintió y siguió contemplándolo todo con fascinación.

-Duendecillos de jardín, parece que hay una plaga- murmuró la mortífaga cuando vio que su compañera volvía a quedarse extasiada con las revoltosas criaturas.

Nellie asintió agradecida por el nuevo dato. Estuvo a punto de preguntar qué más razas extrañas existían, pero se contuvo. Poco a poco, no quería tensar la cuerda. No supo cuánto tiempo deambularon por los exteriores de la mansión, pero cuando la bruja indicó que era hora de regresar, ya se había hecho de noche.

Antes de volver a encerrarla en el sótano, Bellatrix le permitió darse una ducha y volvió a ejecutar un hechizo limpiador en su ropa. En esa ocasión la esperó fuera. Nellie casi la echó de menos, llevaba muchos días sin poder hablar y añoraba la compañía humana (a sus colegas de celda los había catalogado como muebles). Por mucho que disfrutó del agua caliente resbalando por su cuerpo, no se recreó, prefirió darse prisa para tener contenta a la morena. Igual si se portaba bien la dejaba salir más días... Cuando volvió al sótano el elfo le llevó la cena caliente y después se acostó en su rincón. Quitando lo de presenciar la tortura y el intento de violación, había sido un buen día.

Tuvo razón en sus predicciones: a partir de entonces, casi todas las tardes, Bellatrix bajaba al sótano a buscarla y paseaban por los jardines. Le hacía primero algunas preguntas, pero tenía la sensación que eran más por disimular que por necesidad. No hablaban mucho. Aún así, aprendió algunas cosas más: los hombres-lobo, los dragones y los vampiros también existían; el Yeti y los extraterrestres eran una soberana tontería. Conoció a algunas lechuzas que al parecer eran las mensajeras en aquel mundo. Un día vio a un siniestro caballo llamado thestral, pero Bellatrix no le permitió acercarse. Además de la fauna que era su mayor interés, también descubrió plantas mágicas como las mandrágoras y los hongos saltarines.

Disfrutaba como una niña con todo aquello. Pasaba el día esperando a que llegara su paseo con Bellatrix. Las tardes en que no acudía a buscarla se entristecía y se acostaba temprano deseando que llegara el día siguiente para ver si entonces sí que aparecía. Sabía que la bruja tenía misiones y negocios que atender, así que agradecía cualquier rato que le dedicara a ella. Transcurridas un par de semanas la morena dejó de inventarse preguntas: simplemente paseaban juntas. Nellie deseaba ganarse su confianza (no tenía claro para qué) e intentaba aumentar sus conversaciones poco a poco.

Lo que más le gustaba era cuando lograba hacerla reír, reír de verdad, no sus carcajadas siniestras. Solo había sucedido en dos ocasiones. La primera cuando vio un enorme gato y le preguntó si los gatos mágicos hablaban. Bellatrix respondió que sí y ella lo intentó durante varios minutos. No se enfadó cuando se dio cuenta de que le había tomado el pelo, simplemente comentó que los gatos muggles parloteaban mucho y vio la duda en el rostro de la bruja. Y la segunda fue cuando casi se cayó al lago persiguiendo a un duendecillo. Desde que comprobó que Bellatrix aún se ponía más guapa cuando sonreía, lo intentó a diario. Pero no era fácil, la bruja parecía profundamente angustiada y preocupada... Lo cual era normal dado que al parecer en ese mundo estaban en guerra. Pero aún así no cesó en su empeño. Y si bien no lo consiguió, notaba que cada día se mostraba un poco más locuaz y menos reticente a responder a sus dudas.

-¿Qué es _Gringos_?

Bellatrix se frenó en seco y obvió el hecho de que hubiese pronunciado mal el nombre.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

Nellie se asustó al escuchar su tono de desconfianza.

-Se lo dijo al duende el hombre que bajó al sótano, el que me intentó...

Bellatrix asintió con rapidez y no contestó durante varios minutos. Cuando Nellie ya no esperaba respuesta alguna, volvió a hablar.

-Es el banco del mundo mágico. Hace unas semanas capturamos a unos críos a los que el Señor Oscuro busca. Los torturé ligeramente, un par de _crucios_ sin importancia. Aunque maté a uno y fui la única a la que no desarmaron, los otros dos lograron escapar antes de que Él llegara. Se enfadó bastante... y tiene gracia porque a Él se le escapan y le derrotan al menos una vez al año -comentó con una sonrisa amarga-. Después se colaron en mi cámara y se llevaron algo importante para el Señor Oscuro.

Su compañera asintió e hizo la única pregunta que le inquietaba:

-¿Te castigó, te hizo daño?

La mortífaga la miró sorprendida. Después de mencionar la tortura de adolescentes, el homicidio, el robo de un banco y un objeto misterioso involucrado, ¿se preocupaba por su bienestar? Con lo que le gustaba a esa mujer hacer preguntas molestas... Por lo que ella había oído, los muggles no eran nada permisivos con los criminales, pero a esa en concreto parecía que le daba todo igual. "Fui a secuestrar a la más trastornada, si es que me ha mirado un troll..." se lamentó Bellatrix internamente. La tal Mrs. Lovett no dejaba de sorprenderla.

-Sí, fueron unas semanas duras -reconoció-. Pero lo soporté sin problemas: lo que no te mata, te proporciona alicientes para matar.

La castaña estaba bastante segura de que el dicho no era así, pero asintió. Contempló como las primeras nieves de noviembre comenzaban a cubrir la vegetación y las diferentes criaturas se divertían enterrándose en ella. Intentó disimular el frío, no quería que la bruja se enfadase con ella por protestar y no volviese a sacarla. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con disimulo para intentar proteger la zona que llevaba más descubierta. El gesto no pasó invertido para su compañera, que suspiró y se quitó la capa de terciopelo. Se la tendió a Nellie y le ordenó que se la pusiera. Ante la gravedad de su tono, obedeció, pero preguntó con preocupación si ella no tendría frío.

-Me gusta el frío -murmuró la bruja-. Hay hechizos para evitarlo, pero me gusta el frío.

La muggle se arropó bien con la prenda. De nuevo le maravilló que pese a ser liviana resultaba más abrigada que cualquier abrigo de piel. Decidió seguir la conversación por ese camino:

-A Mr. Todd también le gustaba el frío -comentó-. Yo lo odio. No podemos... no podíamos permitirnos conectar la calefacción a menudo, pero algún día... Nunca me dejaba. Creo que deseaba que hasta la temperatura acompañase a su estado de ánimo.

Bellatrix no contestó, pero en cierta medida lo comprendió.

-Cuando el negocio mejoró le propuse mudarnos a una casa junto al mar donde siempre hiciera sol. Había que esperar un poco, claro, porque primero tenía que exterminar las plagas, pagar las deudas, ahorrar y todo eso. Pero después yo realmente creí que Mr. T aceptaría y...

-¿¡Pero es que siempre tienes que hablar de ese hombre!? -exclamó la bruja con agotamiento- Entiendo que fuera el amor de tu vida, que te desvivieras por él pese a sus desprecios y todo eso, pero por Circe, ¡que ni siquiera era atractivo!

-¡Anda, ni que el tuyo estuviese pa' quitarse las bragas ná más verlo! -exclamó Nellie airada.

Bellatrix se frenó en seco y la miró con la mandíbula desencajada. No supo qué castigar primero: la insolencia, la ordinariez, el desprecio a su Señor, la hiriente sinceridad... Su compañera se dio cuenta de que había cruzado el límite nada más terminar la frase. No le daba tanto miedo que la castigara como que se enfadara con ella y dejase de pasearla. Así que intentó cambiar de tema como si nada y le preguntó si a ella le gustaría vivir en una casita junto al mar. Eso aumentó el desconcierto de la mortífaga, que seguía más sorprendida que el día que su hermana le confesó que Lucius era una fiera en la cama. Como no logró tomar ninguna decisión y ya había pasado más tiempo del permitido para alguien tan rápida e inteligente como ella, optó por obviarlo.

-Odio el mar.

-¿Por qué? -insistió Nellie.

-Ya viví muchos años junto a él, rodeada de él. Y no fue agradable.

La castaña frunció el ceño, le hubiese gustado profundizar más en esa historia. Pero al poco se encogió de hombros. Parecía que se había librado de la bronca por dudar del atractivo sexual del Señor Serpiente, eso era lo importante. Aquella mujer se parecía mucho a Sweeney: carácter huraño y extremadamente violento, desprecio hacia la humanidad, tendencia a habitar en un mundo gris y deprimente... Se abstuvo de comentar eso o cualquier otro tema, ya habían estrechado suficientes lazos por un día. Cuando después de la ducha bajaron al sótano, Nellie se empezó a desatar la capa para devolvérsela. Bellatrix la frenó.

-Quédatela. No pienso ponerme nada que haya llevado una muggle molesta.

-¿¡De verdad!? ¡Muchas gracias! -exclamó ella con sincera alegría.

Desde que murieron sus padres nadie le había hecho regalo alguno y ni siquiera recordaba que sus progenitores la obsequiaran con nada... Entró a la celda y cuando su secuestradora cerraba la puerta no pudo evitar comentar: "El día que nos conocimos era una asquerosa muggle y ahora me has ascendido a muggle molesta, ¡he progresando un montón!". En ese momento, pese a la oscuridad del sótano, Nellie juraría que vio a Bellatrix sonreír.


	4. Chapter 4

En un estado de privación material absoluta cada posesión se convierte en un tesoro. Aquella capa de terciopelo negro con las iniciales B.B.L. bordadas se convirtió en su más preciado amuleto. Cuando no la llevaba puesta porque las mantas la protegían, dormía abrazada a ella. Olía a una mezcla de sándalo y pachuli con un ligero toque de frambuesa. Resultaba misterioso y atractivo con un punto salvaje. Igual Bellatrix era como esas mujeres de la alta sociedad a las que les fabricaban su propio perfume. En cualquier caso adoraba esa fragancia. Estaba acostumbrada al olor de la carne quemada y la mejora era considerable.

Calculó que debía llevar poco menos de un mes en ese sótano. Los días se le hacían un poco largos pero aún así, no tenía claro si su vida pasada era mejor que aquello... Dedicaba muchas horas a pensar en el futuro (si acaso lo tenía). Bellatrix le había explicado que en el mejor de los casos, si cumplía bien con su cometido, la haría olvidar y la devolvería a su casa. Supuso que la otra opción era la muerte. Se ponía triste siempre que le daba vueltas. No quería olvidar, no quería volver a ser una muggle que vivía ajena a la magia. Pero parecía el único modo de recuperar su vida. Y en ese punto se angustiaba, por qué ¿qué vida? Sin Sweeney le quedaba poco o nada. Sin tenerle a él para ayudarla con el negocio volvería a regentar la peor pastelería de Londres. Se quedaría de nuevo sin clientes y, por tanto, sin dinero. Y aunque Mr. Todd nunca le tuvo aprecio, por lo menos no se sentía tan aislada del mundo. Ahora estaba sola, completamente sola.

Por pensamientos así a veces deseaba que su encierro durase lo máximo posible. Se lo tomó como un retiro para desconectar como había leído que hacían las famosas. Bellatrix no le había indicado cuánto tiempo iba a serles útil, pero parecía que el plan de secuestrar al Primer Ministro iba a ejecutarse pronto. Después de eso ya no la necesitarían más. Su idea era convencer a la bruja de que podía hacer más cosas para ellos: cocinar, limpiar, coser... Sabía que de esos menesteres se encargaban los elfos domésticos, pero igual no les importaba tener a alguien más. Aunque sospechaba que sí les importaría. Cada vez que se cruzaban con algún mortífago cuando paseaban, la miraban con desprecio y repugnancia, peor que a los elfos. Por mucho que intentara disimularlo, Bellatrix era la única que no la trataba como si fuese a contagiarle la lepra solo con mirarla.

Sin embargo, su plan se fue retrasando porque en esos días la mortífaga dejó de acudir a verla. Supuso que estaría en alguna de esas misiones a las que el Señor Serpiente la mandaba. La entristecía no poder salir a pasear, pero aún la entristecía más el temor de que a la morena le pasara algo. No se planteaba lo extraño de su afecto hacia ella, lo achacaba al instinto de supervivencia: la había salvado de morir y era la única persona con la que trataba. Era normal preocuparse por ella.

Bellatrix también estaba preocupada. Durante esas semanas sus únicos momentos de algo parecido a la felicidad era cuando salía al jardín con la muggle. Los días en que alguna tarea se lo impedía estaba de mucho peor humor. A veces incluso soñaba con ella y con las tonterías que le contaba del mundo no mágico. Ese carácter entre ingenuo y airado, ese espíritu infantil pero a la vez profundamente maltratado por los años, esa capacidad de entrega ante el más nimio atisbo de esperanza... Y sobre todo el brillo en sus ojos cuando la veía hacer magia, en esos ojos que parecían haber visto mucho más de lo que contaban. Era el rompecabezas más extraño al que se había enfrentado desde su Señor. Sabía que algo en esa mujer no cuadraba, pero no acertaba a ver el qué. Y la odiaba, la detestaba a igual que a todos los muggles.

Dejó de ir a verla. Hubo tardes en las que se debatió entre tomarse una poción para dormir o pedirle a Narcissa que la petrificara para no caer en la tentación. En pocas semanas secuestrarían al Ministro para culminar su plan de volver locos a magos y muggles y ya no la necesitarían. Probablemente acabaría muerta. Y a ella no le importaba. "No me importa, no me importa, ¡no me importa!" se repetía con rabia varias veces al día. No podía cogerle cariño, era absurdo, completamente ridículo. Casi tanto como la idea de que existiese un ser llamado Yeti que vivía en las montañas con el único propósito de aterrorizar muggles...

-¿Por qué sonríes, Belle?

Rodolphus la abrazó por la cintura mientras caminaban hacia la sala de reuniones. Ella se maldijo internamente por no controlar sus estúpidas emociones y le aseguró que nunca sonreía.

-Pues deberías, querida, estás aún más preciosa cuando lo haces - le susurró al oído.

Bellatrix se mordió el labio inferior para evitar volver a curvar sus labios. Él se rió al darse cuenta y la besó en la mejilla. Entraron al enorme salón y ocuparon sus puestos en la larga mesa de madera de nogal. La bruja se sentó a la derecha de la cabecera con su marido a su lado. Junto a él se colocaron Rabastan y Dolohov. Y frente a ellos, Narcissa con Lucius y Draco. Bellatrix le guiñó el ojo a su sobrino y él respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Poco a poco fueron apareciendo el resto de mortífagos. Finalmente se incorporó Lord Voldemort y ocupó el puesto presidencial.

Se trataba de una reunión rutinaria para que cada uno contase cómo habían ido sus asuntos durante esa semana. Bellatrix habló la primera y confirmó que todos los ataques liderados por ella habían sido un éxito. Su Maestro simplemente asintió y pasó al siguiente. La bruja enseguida perdió el interés por los relatos. La mayoría se centraban en los seguimientos de los avistamientos de Potter y la Orden y ella estaba ya bastante harta del maldito crío al que no le daba la gana de morir. No entendía cómo un hombre tan inteligente y poderoso como su Señor no se daba cuenta de que llevaba toda su vida persiguiendo a un niño. Si hubiese dedicado tanto tiempo y recursos a cualquier misión un pelín más importante, ya sería el Amo de Gran Bretaña y probablemente del mundo.

-Lo fundamental es que yo mate a Potter -insistió la aguda voz del Señor Tenebroso.

"Que sí, que ya lo sabemos, rematado cansino" pensó Bellatrix con hastío. Ojalá alguien se lo espetara tal cual. Seguro que la muggle lo haría, esa mujer no conocía contención alguna ni pensaba antes de hablar. Y encima tenía la maldita manía de ser optimista, alegre y... Su hilo de pensamiento quedó cortado cuando sintió una mano sobre su rodilla. Siguió avanzando sobre su falda hasta acariciarle el muslo. Bellatrix no apartó la vista de Voldemort.

-Una vez haya conseguido encontrar al chico... -seguía el Mago Tenebroso a lo suyo.

Siempre que se aburrían en las reuniones jugaban a aquel arriesgado juego. El morbo de que su Maestro los pillara metiéndose mano mientras les repetía el discurso era innegable. Colocó sus finos dedos en la rodilla de Rodolphus y trepó con rapidez hasta zonas más íntimas. Vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo su marido se revolvía incómodo en el asiento y sonrió para sus adentros.

-¿Dónde está Yaxley?

Bellatrix dejó de sonreír al momento. Los asistentes se miraron entre sí hasta que Rookwood tomó la palabra:

-Me parece que interrogando a los prisioneros, ha bajado después de comer.

Voldemort asintió.

-Debe estar pasándolo bien para perderse la reunión... -murmuró Él.

-¿Bajo a buscarlo, milord? -se ofreció Bellatrix de inmediato haciendo ademán de levantarse.

-Ah, no será necesario, Bella, déjalo entretenerse. Tampoco es que aquí aporte mucho...

Varios de los mortífagos se rieron, unos por burla y otros por nervios. La duelista apretó los puños bajo la mesa y trató de serenarse. Rodolphus notó que algo iba mal y dejó de provocarla. La morena intentó prestar atención al resto de la reunión y simular interés, pero nunca le había costado tanto. Adoraba a su Maestro y le encantaba oírlo hablar apasionadamente sobre cualquier tema (que no fuese el sempiterno Potter), pero ese día por primera vez se le hizo pesado. No se atrevió a mirar cuántos minutos transcurrían porque hubiese sido de mala educación, pero se le hizo más largo que un partido de quidditch sin snitch. Cuando por fin Voldemort les encomendó nuevas tareas y dio la reunión por concluida, fue la primera en levantarse. Perdió un segundo en asegurarle a su marido que todo iba bien y salió a toda prisa. En cuanto se alejó de ellos, echó a correr.

Tenía que haberlo matado. Tenía que haber matado a Yaxley la primera vez que intentó tocar a su mascota; entre los mortífagos también había facciones y él lideraba la oposición al bando de Bellatrix. La frenó saber que su Señor se enfadaría mucho si derramaba sangre pura. Y si se enteraba de que lo había hecho por defender a una muggle, tanto ella como su marido y su hermana servirían de alimento para Nagini. No obstante debería haber sabido que con una amenaza no bastaría, ese hombre era demasiado idiota.

La muggle le preocupaba únicamente porque era importante para el plan de su Señor. Y porque era suya, pero en el mismo sentido que eran suyas unas botas de cuero o una estola de piel. Pero nada más. O eso quiso creer.

-Ojalá solo haya usado _crucio_ -masculló para sí misma-, porque como se haya atrevido a...

Bajó las escaleras del sótano a toda velocidad y apunto estuvo de volar la puerta. El primer mal presagio fue que había demasiado silencio, incluso para una mazmorra en la que los prisioneros no se hablaban. Ejecutó un potente hechizo de luz y entonces lo vio. La sangre, el cuerpo inmóvil en el suelo, los rostros desencajados de los otros dos prisioneros... Se quedó paralizada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no supo cómo actuar. Las tres personas conscientes la miraron esperando su reacción.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? -preguntó con voz lo más firme y fría que pudo.

Las respuestas llegaron en forma de chillidos que se atropellaban unos a otros. El duende gritó que tanto la muggle como el mortífago estaban completamente locos, que le estaba bien empleado y que todo estaba mejor antes de que ella llegara. Ollivander se quejó de que él había colaborado en todo, no merecía haber presenciado semejante sacrilegio: no existía para él crimen más atroz que romper la varita de un mago. Por último, Bellatrix contempló a Nellie. Era la única que seguía callada, de pie, junto al cuerpo sangrante de Yaxley. Estaba tan asustada que no se atrevía ni a hablar.

Bellatrix se metió en su mente. Era un caos casi tan grande como la noche en que Sweeney intentó asesinarla. Todo en su cabeza daba vueltas intentando proporcionarle una explicación que provocara el menor enfado posible. No la encontraba. Por lo que pudo ver, el mago había entrado en al sótano con el plan de terminar lo que empezó. No perdió ni tiempo en torturar a los otros. Se dirigió directamente hacia la mujer y le aseguró que se la iba a follar hasta que se desangrara. Como lo veía desde sus ojos, dedujo que la castaña se hallaba de pie en un rincón del calabozo. Cuando Yaxley se acercó a ella, fingió un terror y una parálisis superiores a los que sentía. A la bruja le pareció entender que ya contaba con un segundo asalto, al parecer Nellie estaba acostumbrada a tratar con tipos así. Permitió que el mago se burlara de ella y la cogiera de la barbilla como examinado la mercancía.

-¿Sabes que te pareces mucho a...?

Antes de que el mortífago terminase la frase, Nellie le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna. El hombre se retorció de dolor y ella aprovechó para quitarle la varita. La partió en dos desencadenando un agudo chillido de Ollivander. En la mente de la prisionera se repetía un pensamiento: "Golpe en la cabeza, lo más sencillo para provocar daños y desmayo es un golpe en la cabeza". Como aún estaba en cuclillas protegiendo sus partes y maldiciendo, la prisionera le propinó un fuerte codazo en la cabeza. Una vez en el suelo lo había rematado con varias patadas hasta asegurarse de que perdía el conocimiento. Tanto el duende como el comerciante habían empezado a gritarle que acababa de firmar la sentencia de muerte de los tres, que estaba loca y debería haberse dejado hacer. La castaña les había chillado que les dieran por culo a ellos pero que ella no iba a consentirlo.

Debían haber pasado sumidos en ese caos unos minutos. Hasta que Nellie empezó a sentir un miedo atroz por la reacción de Bellatrix. Sabía que aunque hubiese sido en defensa propia, ella era solo una muggle y él un mago de una familia muy importante. Por mucho que la mortífaga le odiara, Voldemort no le permitiría hacerle daño ni consentir semejante crimen por parte de escoria muggle.

-Está vivo... -susurró Nellie como disculpa.

Ese pensamiento expulsó a la bruja de su cabeza. Elaboró un plan sobre la marcha y calibró futuras repercusiones. No se le ocurrió nada mejor, así que lo llevó a cabo. "_Enervate_" murmuró. Con esfuerzo y para terror de la muggle, Yaxley gruñó cual fiera herida y se puso en pie. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la bruja pronunció: "_Imperio_". El hombre entró en una suerte de trance y esperó instrucciones.

-Has bajado a torturar a los prisioneros, pero como anoche bebiste mucho te has caído por las escaleras -le contó Bellatrix con calma-. En algún momento perdiste tu varita. Ahora vas a ir a la cocina, vas a coger un cuchillo, te vas a ir a tu habitación y te vas a castrar tú mismo. Después no recordarás nada y aunque sospeches que he sido yo, ambos sabemos que si se lo cuentas al Señor Oscuro ni te creerá, ni le importará en absoluto. ¿Lo entiendes?

Para el asombro de Nellie, Yaxley asintió con una sonrisa bobalicona y se fue a cumplir su misión. Bellatrix era experta en las maldiciones imperdonables, ni siquiera le hizo falta obligarle a olvidar la versión original. La bruja desintegró los dos pedazos de la varita del hombre y los rastros de sangre para eliminar pruebas. Apuntó a la mujer y ejecutó un encantamiento para limpiar tanto su persona como su ropa. Seguidamente, con un doble _obliate_, borró la memoria de los dos testigos. Cuando ambos sacudieron la cabeza sin entender ni recordar qué había pasado, indicó con voz firme:

-Muggle, ven conmigo, tengo que castigarte.

Nellie asintió de inmediato. Cogió su capa no porque preveyese ningún paseo esta vez, sino para tenerla como amuleto. Los _crucios_ serían menos duros si al menos contaba con su posesión favorita. Siguió a Bellatrix y efectivamente no salieron al jardín. Subieron a la segunda planta hasta una puerta en un rincón. La bruja la abrió con un gesto de su varita y la cerró tras ellas insonorizando el cuarto.

Era una habitación sencilla, de unos diez metros cuadrados y con una pequeña ventana sin apertura. El mobiliario consistía en una cama individual, una pequeña cómoda y una estantería con un par de libros. En la pared opuesta había una puerta entreabierta que daba a lo que parecía un baño adjunto. La castaña no comprendió por qué no la torturaba en el sótano como a sus compañeros, pero lo agradeció: así no podían burlarse de ella ni verla sufrir. La morena la examinó de cerca para asegurarse de que estaba bien y no tenía herida alguna. Así era. Seguidamente se sentó en la cama y se frotó los ojos; gesto que Nellie había aprendido que significaba que estaba profundamente cansada. Se quedó de pie mirándola y esperando que comenzaran los hechizos.

-Sé que lo has hecho en defensa propia -murmuró la bruja sin ninguna emoción en la voz-, pero el derramamiento de sangre pura siempre conlleva un castigo, generalmente la muerte.

-Lo entiendo -respondió la castaña.

No era así en absoluto. No comprendía qué había hecho ella para merecer aquello, ni lo que era la sangre pura. Pero podía entender la situación de la morena. Al fin y al cabo era su secuestradora, no su amiga y ya se había arriesgado mucho por defenderla. Como el Señor Serpiente se enterara de lo de Yaxley, a ella la mataría y la tortura a la que sometería a Bellatrix sería legendaria. Ese mundo era tan injusto como el suyo.

-Además, el viejo tiene razón: destruir la varita de un mago es casi mutilarlo, despojarlo de su esencia. Es un crimen importante en el mundo mágico. Así que aunque ese idiota se lo mereciera, no puedo eximirte de las consecuencias -suspiró con agotamiento-. Al menos sabemos que ya no va a reproducirse...

Nellie sonrió con timidez ante el último comentario y le dijo que adelante, que la castigase como quisiera, podría soportarlo. Bellatrix la miró y pareció meditarlo. Si la mataba terminaría el problema. Ojalá se sintiese capaz. En lugar de eso, murmuró: "Es tu primer castigo, con unos azotes valdrá". Le indicó con un gesto que se tumbara en su regazo. La muggle la miró con incredulidad.

-¿Pe... perdón? -murmuró profundamente nerviosa e incómoda.

-Si prefieres _crucio_, no tengo ningún problema, de verdad. Lo que tú creas que...

"¡No, no!" la interrumpió la prisionera. Sin atreverse a mirarla, se tumbó en la cama sobre sus rodillas. Dio gracias de que no pudiera ver que el rostro le ardía más que el horno en el que estuvo apunto de morir. Bellatrix había azotado gente antes, aunque no exactamente en el contexto de un castigo... Supuso que la técnica sería la misma. Despacio, le subió la falda del vestido hasta la cintura, dejando a la vista sus bragas negras de encaje. Le acarició el muslo con la yema de los dedos para tranquilizarla (y tranquilizarse) y sin apartar la vista comentó:

-Te dejo elegir: veinte azotes con las bragas puestas o diez sin ellas.

Nellie no podía creer que estuviese sucediendo de verdad. Era mejor que un _crucio_, desde luego, pero nunca la habían azotado: ni sus padres de pequeña, ni su marido de mayor. Era una parte del cuerpo en la que no estaba acostumbrada a sentir dolor. Pero como la oferta iba en serio, lo meditó. Si bien la opción evidente era salvar el poco decoro que le quedara y mantener la ropa interior, sabía que la bruja tenía fuerza. Y su lencería cumplía una función mucho más estética que protectora: esa tela tan fina en absoluto suavizaría los golpes. Así que como quería acabar cuanto antes y ya que se ponían, mejor hacerlo bien, susurró avergonzada: "Lo segundo".

Bellatrix asintió (en un gesto absurdo porque su prisionera tenía los ojos clavados en la colcha) y dio gracias internamente de que esa fuese la opción elegida. Sabía que igualmente era un abuso, pero le había dado opciones dos veces. Y su intención no era hacerle daño, sino crear un recuerdo que sentara precedente para evitar futuras desobediencias. Así que dejó de pensarlo.

La slytherin colocó sus manos frías en sus caderas y le bajó las bragas hasta las rodillas. Se las dejó ahí, le encantaba la imagen. "Morgana, ¡cómo puede tener alguien un culo tan perfecto!". Tenía una maravillosa forma de corazón, su piel era pálida y muy suave pero firme. No pudo evitar la tentación de acariciárselo antes de empezar con el castigo. Lo hizo con delicadeza, aguantando las ganas de pellizcar y magrear. Cuando salió de su trance, se dio cuenta de que aquello empezaba a ser raro (aún más).

Con voz más ronca de lo que le hubiese gustado, le indicó que contara los azotes. No se lo pidió para aumentar la humillación o la sumisión, sino porque sinceramente se veía capaz de perderse. Nellie asintió con un gesto casi imperceptible de cabeza. Nadie nunca la había tocado así; las caricias previas ya la estaban desquiciando, así que no quería imaginar cómo sería el resto. El primer golpe en su nalga derecha fue firme pero completamente soportable.

-Uno -murmuró ella nerviosa.

Los siguientes fueron más fuertes. Si a Bellatrix ya le había gustado el blanco, aquel trasero en rojo aún estaba más apetecible. Y los gemidos contenidos de la castaña resultaban adorables. Después del quinto, decidió parar unos segundos por si necesitaba tranquilizarse. Acarició su irritada piel y no pudo evitar arañarla ligeramente con su perfecta manicura en color escarlata. Cuando transcurrió un tiempo prudencial, continuó. Algunos azotes en la nalga izquierda, otros en la derecha y unos cuantos en el centro.

-Diez -contó Nellie con un hilo de voz.

La bruja se arrepintió al instante. Tenía que haberle dicho al menos cuarenta, no podía renunciar a semejante trasero tan pronto... Pero iba a cumplir su palabra.

-Muy bien, ya hemos terminado -la informó.

El culo le ardía como nunca lo había hecho, sospechaba que era más bochorno que dolor. Nellie desconocía por completo aquella sensación y solo deseaba volver al sótano a ocultarse bajo sus mantas. Asintió e hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Bellatrix le colocó una mano en la espalda impidiéndoselo. "Espera", murmuró la mortífaga, "Tu castigo ya está, si lo dejamos así te dolerá el resto de la semana y no sería justo. Te voy a poner crema". Por supuesto que la morena deseaba dejarla marchar así y que cada vez que se sentara sobre su dolorido trasero se acordase de ella. Pero decidió renunciar a eso en pro de seguir sobándola un rato.

Nellie creyó que se moría de la vergüenza. Agradecía el gesto y seguramente tenía razón, pero no le parecía apropiado que le pusiera crema como a un bebé... Dio igual. Con ese hechizo que siempre le sorprendía, un tarro de crema transparente voló desde el cuarto de baño hasta la mano de la mortífaga. Untó las yemas de los dedos y comenzó a aplicarla en la nalga derecha con detenimiento. Lo hizo primero trazando círculos concéntricos con suavidad y después moldeando la piel como lo haría un masajista. Cuando hubo terminado la primera capa, siguió con la segunda.

-Es un ungüento mágico -comentó Bellatrix-. Hay que aplicar varias capas con cuidado pero el dolor desaparecerá al instante y además la piel se queda aún más tersa. Y eso que la tuya ya está bastante bien...

Se le olvidó añadir "pese a ser una muggle". Se le olvidó casi todo, de hecho. Estaba disfrutando y lo necesitaba después de tantos días de agobio. Era culpa de la prisionera, era ella quien la había llevado a volverse loca. Además lo de que era una crema mágica era verdad: el dolor desaparecía al instante. Lo que no lo era tanto era la necesidad de varias capas... pero era una muggle, no iba a saberlo.

La segunda pasada de crema se la dio con menos cuidado, sabía que ya no sentiría dolor, así que apretó y pellizcó el culo de forma obscena. Cuando terminó, no pudo evitar separarle ambas mejillas y observar la raja y el apretado orificio. Sin pensarlo, untó un dedo en crema y recorrió la raja con detenimiento. Se aseguró de aplicar una generosa cantidad de producto en el agujero del culo y frotar repetidas veces para que penetrara bien. No supo por qué lo hacía, lo único que tenía claro era que tendría que tirar las bragas que llevaba...

Nellie se mordía el labio inferior y estaba segura de haberse hecho sangre. No era tan tonta como para creer que ninguna crema -mágica o no mágica- necesitara frotarse con tanta dedicación en la raja del culo, pero estaba demasiado avergonzada para protestar. Y no estaba en posición de hacerlo... Aún así, agradecía que por lo menos respetaba religiosamente la zona a tratar: no había dejado un centímetro de su culo sin trabajar, pero en ningún momento se había acercado a su otro orificio. Al menos conservaba un mínimo de modestia... Y era cierto que ya no le dolía lo más mínimo.

-¿Alguna vez te la han metido por aquí?- le preguntó Bellatrix distraída sin dejar de acariciar la zona.

-No... -respondió la castaña temblando- A mi... a mi marido no le iba eso y Mr. Todd nunca quiso nada conmigo...

Bellatrix sintió que se corría al deducir que esa mujer solo había tenido relaciones con su difunto marido y que nadie había dedicado jamás a ese maravilloso trasero la atención que merecía. No es que ella fuese partidaria del sexo anal; en absoluto, ya había un agujero diseñado para eso, ¿para qué usar uno más incómodo? Pero la idea de ser la primera en meterle aunque solo fuese un dedo la hizo estremecerse de placer. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya era suficiente. Le cerró el culo, estrujó ambas nalgas por última vez y dedicó unos segundos a contemplar lo suave y brillante que se lo había dejado. Le subió las bragas y le bajó el vestido.

-Muy bien, hemos terminado.

De inmediato, Nellie se puso de pie con la cara más roja de lo que lo había estado su trasero y la vista fija en el suelo. La bruja se levantó aún más rápido que su compañera y se dirigió a la puerta sin mirar atrás. Cuando vio que la prisionera la seguía para bajar al sótano, evitando su mirada murmuró:

-A partir de ahora te quedas en esta habitación, no podrá entrar ese idiota ni ningún otro. ¿Te parece bien?

-Sí, madame -respondió Nellie de inmediato.

La bruja cerró la puerta con varios hechizos protectores y corrió a su dormitorio. Bloqueó y silenció la habitación sin soltar su varita. Normalmente le gustaba quitarse la ropa manualmente, pero en ese momento no estaba para tonterías. Se desnudó por completo con un hechizo y se tumbó sobre la cama.

Se introdujo dos dedos sin dudar. Entraron con una facilidad pasmosa: estaba perfectamente lubricada. Fantaseó con hacer lo mismo con aquella mujer de la que ni siquiera sabía el nombre, no quería cogerle cariño. Reprodujo la escena previa e imaginó su dedo resbalando unos centímetros más hasta alcanzar su apretado coño e introduciéndose de un golpe. El gemido ahogado de dolor y placer de su compañera... Se acarició el clítoris con el pulgar y con la otra mano se estrujó la teta derecha como le gustaba. Se imaginó dándole la vuelta, subiéndole el vestido y metiéndole mano bajo el sujetador. Un tercer dedo entró en juego y sintió que estaba cerca. Los introdujo y sacó varias veces sin dejar de pellizcarse el pezón con la otra mano. Su nombre hubiese sonado tan bien en esa boca tan mona e inocente: "¡Oh, Bella, sí, ahí, justo ahí, Bella, fóllame, Bella!". Al instante (y más rápido que nunca) sintió como las paredes de su vagina apresaban sus dedos y llegó al orgasmo.

Terminó extenuada y bastante satisfecha. Pero no lo suficiente. Así que siguió masturbándose toda la noche sin dejar de pensar en tener entre sus piernas a su adorable prisionera. Cuando horas después juzgó que o se tomaba un filtro vigorizante o paraba de una vez, se sintió sucia. No solo por estar así de cachonda por una muggle -lo cuál era casi bestialismo-, sino porque se había excedido mucho. Ella podía ser muchas cosas y disfrutaba con cualquier tipo de tortura, pero nunca había violado a nadie ni había permitido que otros lo hicieran en su presencia (entre los mortífagos era una práctica común). Pensó en borrarle la memoria o algo similar para que la pobre no tuviera que vivir con esos recuerdos. Pero en ese momento estaba demasiado cansada, ya lo pensaría al día siguiente. Su único consuelo fue confiar en que al menos estuviese más feliz en su nueva habitación...

Durante todo el castigo Nellie no había deseado otra cosa que volver al sótano a ocultarse bajo sus mantas. Cuando la bruja la informó de que podía quedarse ahí, aún le pareció mejor, no tenía ni que perder tiempo en bajar. Y efectivamente se ocultó bajo sus mantas... justo después de quitarse las botas y las bragas. No entendía qué había pasado, solo rezaba porque la bruja no se percatase de que la zona del vestido donde la había tenido tumbada había quedado completamente empapada. Llevaba tantos años sin ese tipo de contacto que unos simples azotes y el roce de su hipersensible clítoris contra el muslo cubierto de su secuestradora habían bastado para que se corriera ahí mismo. Se había hecho sangre en el labio procurando ahogar sus gemidos. Sabía que el elfo con la cena aparecería pronto, pero le dio igual, necesitaba satisfacerse más que respirar.

Colocó la capa de Bellatrix cerca de la almohada para que su olor facilitara las fantasías. Cerró los ojos y se introdujo un dedo con cuidado. Estaba tan mojada y necesitada que supuso poco alivio. Tuvo que añadió otros dos y adoptó un ritmo frenético de meterlos y sacarlos. Lo acompañó con movimientos de sus caderas mientras pensaba en la bruja. En sus sensuales labios sobre los suyos, en sus lenguas jugando juntas, en sus enormes tetas frotándose contra las suyas con los pezones chocando y golpeándose... Se la imaginó besándole el cuello, mordisqueándole el lóbulo y susurrándole que la quería e iban a estar siempre juntas. "Pero primero voy a follarte como a la perra en celo que eres" le susurraría la bruja. Ahí llegó el primer orgasmo. A lo largo de la noche hubo dos más. Si Ruffy apareció con la cena, ella ni se enteró. En cualquier caso estaba bajo las mantas, el elfo pensaría que estaba durmiendo.

Se dio cuenta de que ahora tenía muebles y su propio cuarto baño. Normalmente los habría cotilleado al segundo de irse la dueña, pero ahora no era capaz ni de salir de la cama. Ya lo haría al día siguiente. De momento iba a dormir mientras meditaba a quién más podía atacar para que la mortífaga la volviera a castigar.


	5. Chapter 5

Al despertar al día siguiente se encontraba tan aturdida que apenas recordaba dónde estaba. Le molestaba el sol entrando por la ventana y su estómago rugía por haberse saltado la cena. Sin embargo, hacía meses que no se sentía tan relajada y satisfecha. Había dormido unas doce horas repletas de sueños agradables y semi eróticos. Cuando la realidad se asentó definitivamente a su alrededor se sintió avergonzada al recordar los eventos de la velada previa. Creyó que después de pasar toda la noche usando su imagen con fines lujuriosos ya nunca sería capaz de mirar a esa mujer a la cara. En absoluto se le ocurrió a ninguna de las dos que la otra se hallaba en su misma situación.

Lo primero que hizo Bellatrix fue darse una ducha y plantearse lanzarse la maldición asesina a sí misma. Si no lo hizo fue únicamente porque su Señor la necesitaba. Se trataba de una muggle, ¡una puñetera muggle! Era peor que fantasear con un mestizo, con un hombre-lobo o incluso con McGonagall. No se podía caer más bajo. Bueno sí, aún estaba por debajo el escalón de los sangre sucia, pero salvo eso... Ahora sí que no podía volver a verla ni pasear con ella. Cuando Voldemort lo indicara, cumplirían la misión y se desharían de ella. Y fin de la historia, podría recuperar su vida.

Lo primero que hizo Nellie fue admirar su nueva habitación. Era pequeña, pero solo suya y se sentía mucho más protegida que en el sótano. Además era agradable ver la luz por fin, aunque el ventanuco estuviera diseñado para no poder abrirse... Se levantó de la cama e investigó la cómoda. Constaba de tres cajones en los que había jerséis, algunas camisetas y otras prendas más que parecían de su talla. Supuso que ya que estaba ahí a nadie le importaría que las usara. Le preguntaría a la bruja cuando volviese a verla. En la estantería había tres libros: uno sobre criaturas mágicas, otro sobre encantamientos y un tercero sobre cuestiones de sangre. No entendió mucho sobre ninguno, pero decidió leerlos en cuanto pudiera. El cuarto de baño era modesto, pero contaba con una ducha de esquina. Como también disponía de toallas, champú y gel de baño, se desnudó y se duchó.

Disfrutó largos minutos bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Desde que Bellatrix había dejado de visitarla no había vuelto a ducharse y cuando se lo permitía después de sus paseos, lo hacía a toda prisa para no obligarla a esperar. Recordó que en su casa -que le resultaba ya extrañamente lejana-, el calentador del termo nunca funcionaba (probablemente porque no pagaba) y se duchaba con agua tibia en el mejor de los casos. Dudaba que a nadie le hubiesen mejorado tanto las condiciones de vida en un secuestro.

Cuando terminó, se puso un jersey verde con rayas plateadas y el logo de una serpiente. Le quedaba largo, era muy abrigado y agradeció poder quitarse el vestido. Al poco apareció Ruffy con la comida. Se disculpó por no haberle subido la cena ni el desayuno pero había temido despertarla. Ella le aseguró que mucho mejor así y le dio las gracias. El elfo le indicó que le dejara en una esquina la ropa que quería que le lavara. Nellie decidió que si tenía servicio de lavandería, ya estaba. Ojalá el secuestro durara toda la vida.

Después de comer se preguntó si la mortífaga acudiría a visitarla. Deseaba pasear con ella, pero después de su última experiencia juntas, estaba segura de que se ruborizaría nada más verla. Mientras esperaba, se dedicó a leer. Empezó por el libro de criaturas mágicas. Le fascinaba ese tema y además los otros dos le resultaban más complejos de entender. Alucinó con las imágenes en movimiento y pasó horas simplemente contemplándolas. Aprendió cosas sobre muchas especies que no conocía y nuevos datos sobre algunas de las que le había hablado la bruja. Había echado de menos la lectura, así que fue una tarde muy entretenida. Pero Bellatrix no apareció. Se acostó y al día siguiente repitió la rutina.

Al cabo de una semana se sabía de memoria los tres libros. El de encantamientos era el más complicado para ella, no entendía muchas de las palabras ni los conceptos y sabía que nunca iba a poder utilizarlos. Además apenas había imágenes. El tercero, "Tratado sobre la importancia de la pureza de sangre", le resultó fascinante. Entendió por fin de qué hablaba su captora cuando se refería a los sangre sucia o a la sangre pura. Era evidente que el autor pertenecía al segundo grupo, porque más que literatura era propaganda, pero empezó a comprender los motivos de la guerra. Aunque caviló sobre ello no supo si era verdad: no tenía ni idea de si los nacidos de muggles robaban la magia y no eran dignos de ella. En un apartado con fotos de los "Sagrados Veintiocho" vio a una familia cuyos rasgos eran exactos a los de Bellatrix. Dedujo que era una de las niñas que aparecían y la rubia sería su hermana la que la había despreciado. De la tercera nunca le había hablado. Tenía sentido que la segunda B bordada en la capa que le regaló Bellatrix significase Black.

La echaba de menos. Le angustiaba pensar que igual seguía enfadada con ella por lo que pasó con Yaxley. O igual el Señor Serpiente se había enterado y la había castigado. Intentó preguntarle a Ruffy pero como siempre no quiso decirle nada. Y como cada noche se acostó pensando que tal vez al día siguiente habría más suerte.

Tal vez al día siguiente habría más suerte y Bellatrix superaría de una vez las descomunales ganas de visitar a su mascota. Había pasado una semana y se moría de ganas de verla. Pero, por un lado, acechaban la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento. Y por otro, no era bueno para ninguna de las dos, las cosas solo podían empeorar. De momento Voldemort estaba contento porque la muggle confiaba en su lugarteniente y era útil para darles información. Pero como se enterara de que por alguna de las partes existía el más mínimo afecto o atracción, mataría a la castaña para asegurarse de que la mortífaga no se distraía. En eso pensaba cuando el Señor Tenebroso la invocó a través de la marca para que acudiera a la Biblioteca. Obedeció de inmediato.

-Milord, siempre es un placer -saludó ella con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

-Ah, siéntate, Bella.

La bruja se acomodó en un sillón cerca del suyo, era la única que no temblaba en su presencia... o al menos no en circunstancias normales. No sabía qué quería pero le inquietaba que sospechase algo de lo sucedido con Yaxley o le encargase alguna tarea desagradable. La realidad estuvo a medio camino.

-Como ya sabes, la semana próxima podremos por fin secuestrar al Ministro muggle. Es el único que conoce la existencia de la magia y está ayudando a ocultar nuestros ataques. Sin él, tanto los suyos como la Orden y los aurores estarán perdidos.

-Un plan brillante, como siempre -apuntó ella al instante.

"Un plan en el que no se nombra a Potter, ya se me hace raro..." pensó con sorna. El Mago Oscuro siguió detallando el asunto mientras la morena asentía. No tenía nada claro que aquello fuese a salir bien, pero antes besar a un trol que replicar a su Maestro. Y entonces llegaron al punto que requería la intervención de Bellatrix. Su Señor quería que le preguntara a la muggle cuál era la localización exacta del evento en Hyde Park, cuánta gente solía asistir e información similar. Varias de esas cuestiones la bruja ya se las había preguntado decenas de veces, pero no se atrevió a contradecirle. "Por supuesto, milord, ahora mismo" respondió simplemente. El mago la informó de que estaría fuera un par de días y desapareció sin más.

Bellatrix permaneció un rato sentada en el sillón de la vetusta biblioteca junto a la chimenea. No por disfrutar de la chisporroteante lumbre sino para diseñar un plan de acción. Pensó en pedirle a Narcissa que le hiciera el favor y la interrogara ella, pero sabía que despreciaba enormemente a la muggle y no quería que se sintiera mal (no supo el ánimo de quién de las dos le preocupaba). Su otra opción era Rodolphus. Sabía ser encantador, resultaba muy atractivo y las mujeres solían abrirse a él -algunas demasiado- sin problemas. Pero tendría que confesarle el motivo por el que no quería encargase ella e igual le costaba el divorcio. También pensó en Rabastan, pero él era más brusco que su hermano y asustaría a Nellie...

-¡Maldita sea, Bellatrix Black, nunca has sido una cobarde! -se recriminó en voz alta.

Podía hacerlo, era sencillo: iba, le preguntaba las cuatro tonterías de siempre y se marchaba. Ningún problema. Sabía por el elfo que la muggle estaba contenta con su nueva habitación, así que supuso que aunque la odiara por lo del castigo, le respondería. Subió a la habitación del segundo piso, desbloqueó los hechizos que protegían la puerta y cogió aire. Llamó con los nudillos. Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Al final la voz nerviosa y algo asustada de la prisionera preguntó que quién era. Supuso que le daba miedo que se tratase de Voldemort o cualquier otro mortífago. Bellatrix entró y se quedó junto a la puerta.

Nellie estaba sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda apoyada en la pared leyendo un libro sobre criaturas mágicas. Llevaba el pelo cobrizo recogido en sus habituales moños y un jersey de slytherin. Cuando vio que se trataba de Bellatrix fue como si todo el firmamento brillara en sus ojos. La duelista maldijo internamente a Salazar y a toda su estirpe. Tenía que haberle dejado un jersey de gryffindor, así igual se sentía menos inclinada a abalanzarse sobre ella... Pero se contuvo.

-¡Has venido! -exclamó con auténtica alegría.

La morena no daba crédito. Parecía realmente feliz de verla, ¿¡cómo era posible, qué le pasaba a esa mujer!? Era evidente que el tal Mr. Todd la había tratado tan mal que le había causado una especie de trauma de dependencia o algo similar... Asintió sin dejar traslucir ninguna emoción en su rostro y le dijo que solo necesitaba hacerle un par de preguntas y podría seguir con la lectura. Vio como la alegría desaparecía de sus grandes ojos castaños.

-Oh... Claro, te respondo lo mejor que sepa, como siempre, pero... ¿no vamos al jardín? -preguntó intentando ocultar su decepción.

-No. Estoy ocupada y...

-Claro, lo entiendo, Madame Lestrange, no quería molestarla -la cortó de inmediato-. ¿Qué quería saber?

Bellatrix estaba casi segura de que no poseía sentimientos afectivos hacia nadie y cualquiera en su entorno podía confirmarlo. Entonces, ¿por qué demonios sentía que algo recibía un _crucio_ dentro de ella cada vez que Nellie se ponía triste? Nunca nadie la había hecho cambiar de parecer y jamás se había arriesgado a contrariar a su Señor, ni siquiera por su propia familia. Pese a eso...

-Bueno, está bien, pero poco rato -concedió ella-. Vístete.

Las ochenta y ocho constelaciones volvieron a los ojos de su prisionera. Asintió felizmente y se levantó de un salto. La mortífaga abandonó la habitación para darle privacidad... y para serenarse. A Nellie no le costó vestirse ni un minuto, enseguida estaba en el pasillo junto a la bruja. Bajaron al jardín y le repitió las preguntas de su Maestro. La castaña le contó todo lo que se le ocurrió al respecto mientras observaba a una comadreja jugar con la nieve. Cuando la mortífaga juzgó que había cumplido con su cometido, siguieron paseando en silencio.

Por primera vez, a la muggle le angustiaba preguntarle cosas o contarle tonterías como hacía antes. Bellatrix estaba muy seria y se había ceñido únicamente al guión que le había dado el Señor Serpiente. Estaba claro que seguía disgustada con ella por lo que sucedió en la mazmorra. Evidentemente el castigo no había sido suficiente... Cuando no pudo contenerse más frenó, se situó delante de ella (eran prácticamente de la misma altura) y poniendo ojitos inocentes le dijo:

-No estés enfadada conmigo, por favor... Yo no quería...

-No lo estoy -aseguró Bellatrix intentando no mirarla.

Pese a lo esquivo de su gesto parecía sincera. Nellie frunció el ceño y murmuró: "Pues estás igual que Mr. Todd cuando...". El nombre del maldito barbero por fin hizo reaccionar a la bruja:

-¡Hombreee! ¡Llevaba una semana sin oír hablar del célebre Mr. Todd, ya empezaba a deprimirme! Tenía que haberle secuestrado a él, seguro que hablaba menos que tú, muggle molesta.

Nellie se rió. Bellatrix la miró de reojo y le costó años de experiencia disimular una sonrisa. Ella nunca hacía reír a la gente, la costumbre era que chillaran de terror nada más verla u oírla. Aún así, había cometido el error de sacar el tema preferido de la prisionera, que no dudó en continuar con el asunto:

-Sí, Mr. T apenas hablaba y era aún más gruñón que tú. Con él sí que te habrías deprimido de verdad, cielo. Se habría deprimido hasta el Señor Serpiente, se hubiese suicidado con su propio palo mágico para no aguantarlo. Y fin de la guerra.

La había llamado gruñona, había faltado al respeto a su amado Maestro y se había tomado una confianza que en absoluto le había conferido. Además, ¿qué era eso de tutearla y llamarla "cielo"? Aún así, Bellatrix se echó a reír. Su acompañante no entendió bien el motivo de su regocijo, lo había dicho completamente en serio. De todas formas, se sintió enormemente orgullosa. Pero no permitió que el éxito se le subiera a la cabeza y siguió parloteando sobre su antiguo inquilino. La morena apenas la escuchaba, prefería contemplarla mientras meditaba si todos los muggles serían igual. Estaba bastante segura de que no.

-Además, no os hubiera podido ayudar mucho -siguió Nellie-. No tenía puñetera idea de la actualidad, se quedó clavao hace dos décadas. Aunque claro, tras pasar quince años en el trullo..

-¿Estuvo en la cárcel? -comentó la bruja sorprendida- Al final sí vamos a tener algo en común...

-¿Tú también...? -balbuceó Nellie.

-Catorce años.

-¿Por qué?

-Un par de torturas -comentó la bruja.

-Ah, claro -murmuró la castaña como si esperase un motivo más interesante.

-¿Y nuestro querido Mr. Todd por qué?

-Por estúpido -respondió Nellie sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Los muggles castigáis la estupidez con cárcel? -inquirió Bellatrix perpleja- Al final vais a ser más inteligentes de lo que pensaba...

"No exactamente, pero Mr. T..." empezó a desarrollar la castaña. La mortífaga puso los ojos en blanco al volver a escuchar el apodo, no había manera de salir de ese tema. Para distraerse, le lanzó una _bombarda_ a un duendecillo que la molestaba y la criatura estalló en mil pedazos. Su acompañante lo contempló maravillada, le encantaba cuando hacía magia. Intentó retomar el asunto pero Bellatrix, ya bastante harta, la interrumpió:

-¿Y por pesados y charlatanes no os condenan?

-¡Oh, claro que sí! -exclamó Nellie- Un día llega una pirada a tu tienda y te secuestra.

La slytherin deseaba enfadarse por el comentario, o al menos mantener el semblante serio. Pero volvió a soltar una sonora carcajada. ¡Ojalá pudiera quedársela como mascota! Si su Maestro tenía a Nagini y el estúpido de Lucius a sus pavos reales, ¿por qué no podía ella quedarse con su muggle? La vida era injusta. Observó como correteaba persiguiendo a un kneazle y deseó que ella también fuese bruja. La homosexualidad era por supuesto una lacra entre las familias de sangre pura, pero podía llevarse en secreto y no te convertía en un traidor de sangre. Pero con los muggles era imposible. No podía ni permitirse el pensamiento, tendría que satisfacer sus instintos con otra persona.

-¿Qué es _sylterin_? -le preguntó la muggle al rato- Lo he visto en mi jersey y hablan de eso en el libro de asuntos de sangre.

A Bellatrix le hacía gracia que pusiera apodos y pronunciara mal todas las palabras mágicas. Le hacía gracia y le resultaba enternecedor; no sentía asco y desprecio que sería lo normal... Se odiaba también por eso. "Es la mejor casa de Hogwarts" contestó la bruja y procedió a explicarle el funcionamiento del colegio al que había asistido. Nellie la escuchó con interés y finalmente aseguró que ella también habría pertenecido a la casa de Salazar. La bruja sonrió y le replicó que era muy inofensiva para eso.

-Tú serías de Hufflepuff, eres demasiado buena e inocente. Pero está bien, cualquier cosa está bien menos ser un ridículo gryffindor.

La castaña desvió la mirada con inquietud y cierta vergüenza. El gesto no escapó a la bruja. Empezaba a saber descifrar sus expresiones (cosa que solo le sucedía con su hermana) y supo que por algo no estaba de acuerdo con su valoración. Ella misma tenía dudas. Quitando lo de ser una muggle y todo eso, parecía un ser cándido y bondadoso. Sin embargo, a veces intuía en ella una oscuridad velada que no lograba identificar. Recordaba la paliza que le propinó a Yaxley y la forma en que había logrado engañarlo con su falso terror. Estaba secretamente orgullosa de ella por saber defenderse, pero a la vez le causaba cierto recelo. Como estaba nerviosa y quería cambiar de tema, Nellie se lanzó a desarrollar una teoría que había elaborado a raíz de sus lecturas.

-¿Sabes? He descubierto que yo también soy de sangre pura.

La bruja se echó a reír y murmuró: "Esta sí que es buena".

-¡Es verdad! -protestó ella- Tú eres de sangre pura porque tu ascendencia es puramente mágica, no hay muggles; los mestizos no lo son porque en su sangre se mezcla la magia con lo muggle; y en el caso de los sangre sucia toda su ascendencia es muggle pero ellos desarrollan algo de magia.

Bellatrix asintió sorprendida de que lo hubiese entendido bien y la miró con curiosidad sin entender en qué iba a desembocar aquello.

-En mi caso toda mi ascendencia es muggle y yo soy muggle -indicó la castaña-. Mi sangre no está contaminada por la magia, así que la _mugglitud_ es absoluta. Por tanto soy de sangre pura; de sangre puramente muggle, pero pura al fin y al cabo.

Terminó su discurso orgullosa mirando a Bellatrix. La bruja abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin acertar a replicar nada. Al rato suspiró y se rindió. "Anda, vamos a casa que es tarde" murmuró emprendiendo el camino de vuelta. Ambas se dieron cuenta de que lo que en principio iba a ser una salida breve se había convertido en unas cuatro horas deambulando por los jardines. Cuando llegaron ante su puerta, Nellie le dio las gracias por entretenerla y le preguntó si volvería a verla al día siguiente:

-¿Vendrás mañana? -preguntó con ilusión- Podemos pasear mientras me repites las mismas preguntas con las que llevamos semanas.

Bellatrix frunció el ceño. Hasta la prisionera se había dado cuenta del carácter obsesivo (rozando lo cansino) de Voldemort. No quería que pensara que buscaba excusas para disfrutar de su compañía, así que respondió que se limitaba a transmitirle las dudas de su Señor. Al instante, con tono dramático, la muggle exclamó:

-¡Oh, no me lo creo! ¡El Señor Serpiente es el mago más inteligente, poderoso y buenorro del mundo mágico, Él no necesita ninguna ayuda de una pobre desgraciada como yo!

Bellatrix se planteó castigarla otra vez. Pero se limitó a aguantar la carcajada y a murmurar: "Duérmete, muggle molesta". Nellie sonrió, le dio las buenas noches y se metió a su habitación. Esa noche soñó con Bellatrix. Vivían en una pequeña casita junto al mar, dormían acurrucadas bajo una manta de franela, eran felices y se querían mucho. Y eso era todo. No tenía fantasías complejas ni aspiraciones de grandeza, solo anhelaba una vida sencilla y alguien que quisiera compartirla con ella. Pero al final solo era un sueño.

Su compañera también la tuvo presente en sus sueños, pero ella era más tendente a las pesadillas. Estaban paseando por el jardín cuando Voldemort aparecía de repente y le preguntaba por qué había secuestrado realmente a la pastelera. Luego le espetaba que sabía que había atacado a uno de sus mortífagos y había roto su varita. Su lugarteniente no solo no le había informado, ni la había torturado, sino que en su lugar había mutilado a Yaxley. La bruja le suplicaba que la perdonara, que lo había hecho sin pensar y Él le decía que lo haría. Pero antes la obligaba a matar a Nellie. Lo último que vio antes de despertarse fueron los grandes ojos de la muggle anegados de lágrimas y su dolor más por la tristeza que por el _avada kedavra._

La bruja pasó toda la mañana en una de las salas de entrenamiento intentado desfogarse y vaciar su mente. Casi todos los días entrenaba con Draco y los Lestrange, pero ese día prefirió hacerlo sola: no podía garantizar el bienestar de sus familiares. Aún así, cuando llegó la tarde, se encontró en el segundo piso y la puerta se abrió antes de que llamara. Al parecer Nellie reconocía el repiqueteo de sus tacones sobre el suelo de mármol. Se les hizo de noche en el jardín al igual que las tardes siguientes.

Sin embargo, cuando la muggle se despertó el viernes llovía. Antes no le importaba, al fin y al cabo la lluvia era un actor recurrente en los escenarios londinenses. Pero ahora lo odiaba porque esos días no salían a pasear. Por desgracia no amainó y cuando llegó la hora habitual en que la duelista acudía a buscarla, no apareció. Pasó la tarde leyendo, pero como llevaba toda la mañana en la cama, no conseguía ponerse cómoda. Estuvo un rato acostada, otro sentada y al final optó por tumbarse con las piernas apoyadas en la pared. "Sí, así mejor" meditó mientras estudiaba un nuevo libro sobre dragones que le había prestado la mortífaga.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?

Nellie se llevó tal susto que el libro se le cayó sobre la cara. Bellatrix se rió.

-¿Cómo has entrado? ¿Por qué no te he oído llegar? -preguntó Nellie sentándose como una persona normal y estirándose el jersey para taparse al menos las bragas.

"Te estarás quedando sorda" murmuró la bruja ocultando el hechizo silenciador que había usado en sus tacones. La castaña la miró frunciendo el ceño sin llegar a creérselo. Aún así, le alegró la visita. Guardó su libro y le preguntó con interés si necesitaba algo.

-Esta mañana han venido unos parientes del idiota de mi cuñado y no los aguanto. Cissy me estaba buscando para la cena y he huido. Además, han traído pasteles y Rod me ha suplicado que los haga desaparecer. Desde Azkaban no hace otra cosa que engullir, dice que tiene que compensar las comidas perdidas. Tiene suerte de ser de sangre pura y tener un metabolismo envidiable, porque si no... Así que he supuesto que tú...

-¿Quién es Rod?

-Mi marido, estuvimos juntos en Azkaban y escapamos juntos.

"Ah..." respondió Nellie con menos alegría. Claro que había deducido que su secuestradora estaba casada, pero creyó que igual era de conveniencia como en su caso y no se llevaban bien o tenían poco trato. Al parecer no era así. Le molestó más eso que descubrir que se había fugado de la cárcel.

-¿Quieres los pasteles o no?

"Sí, sí, trae" murmuró la muggle atrapando la caja. Le hizo un gesto para que la acompañara y, no sin cierto reparo, la mortífaga se acomodó en la cama junto a ella. Como pastelera, Nellie inspeccionó los dulces antes de lanzarse a probarlos. Desde luego tenían buena pinta y era evidente que eran caros, además tenían formas de chismes mágicos aunque no tenía claro de cuáles. Una vez más, logró desesperar a su compañera.

-¿Puedes no tocarlos todos con tus pequeñas manitas de muggle? -preguntó irritada.

"Tenemos las manos del mismo tamaño, querida" la informó Nellie eligiendo finalmente un pastel. La morena suspiró y cogió otro. Se los comieron en silencio. Bellatrix tuvo que admitir que los Malfoy eran unos cobardes pretenciosos, pero esos dulces eran extraordinarios. De ahí su sorpresa cuando la castaña comentó simplemente que no estaban mal. La bruja la miró ojiplática y le explicó que eran de la pastelería mágica más exclusiva de Suiza. La castaña se encogió de hombros: "A mí me salen mejor". Bellatrix ya había sobrepasado su capacidad de sorprenderse con su mascota, así que simplemente siguieron comiendo.

-Oye, ¿y por qué tú y tu marido vivís con tu hermana? ¿No tenéis vuestra propia casa?

-Tenemos mansiones en países que ni siquiera sabrías situar en el mapa -respondió la bruja con altivez-. Pero nuestro Señor eligió esta residencia como sede, es más cómodo que estemos todos aquí por si nos necesita. Además a la mayoría nos buscan por crímenes varios, así que mejor centrar todas las protecciones en una única mansión. Esto es inexpugnable.

-¿Y no podéis iros a una mansión de esas de un país que no sabes dónde está y fin del problema?

-¡Por supuesto que no, la guerra está aquí, nuestro Señor nos necesita! -exclamó Bellatrix enfervorecida- Entiendo que tú has tenido una vida cómoda y fácil, pero...

-¡¿UNA VIDA CÓMODA Y FÁCIL?! -bramó Nellie.

-Ya, ya -la cortó la bruja con aburrimiento-. Llevas toda tu vida enamorada de un hombre que no te correspondía, vaya drama...

-¿¡DRAMA!? -repitió la castaña histérica- ¡TODA MI VIDA HA SIDO UN PUÑETERO DRAMA! ¡Mis padres no me querían, mis hermanos murieron, me enamoré de un chico que se casó con otra, le metieron en la cárcel, le esperé durante años y cuando por fin vuelve me veo rodeada de cadáveres, haciendo empanadas y...!

Fue consciente de lo que había confesado en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca. Lo había soltado chillando, a toda prisa, casi sin respirar y sin ser del todo consciente de sus admisiones. Rezó porque la bruja lo pasara por alto. No hubo suerte.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? -susurró la mortífaga.

-Que hacía empanadas... -murmuró Nellie atemorizada sin atreverse a mirarla.

-Lo de los cadáveres.

"Nada, nada, lo he dicho por decir" aseguró intentando quitarle importancia. Estaba casi temblando. Si Bellatrix descubría que no era una muggle cándida e inocente se desharía de ella. No quería irse, no tenía ningún sitio a dónde ir y esa mujer se había convertido en alguien muy importante para ella. Se maldijo internamente. Casi dos meses logrando ocultarlo y por un acceso de su estúpido genio lo soltaba tal cual. Tenía ganas de llorar y de seguir chillando. La bruja, que llevaba semanas deseando que algo así sucediera, le repitió con firmeza que se lo contara. Siempre había sospechado que había algo oscuro y ella era la emperatriz de la oscuridad, tenía derecho a saberlo.

-No quiero -se plantó Nellie con obstinación-. Tortúrame si así te sientes mejor, pero no te lo voy a contar.

Bellatrix se lo planteó. Por supuesto en esos casos la tortura siempre era su primera y única opción. Por una vez, pensó en alternativas: _legilimancia_, _veritaserum_, la maldición _Imperius_... Era una muggle, cualquiera de ellas valdría para que se lo contara todo. Pero por algún motivo no estaba de humor. Ella le había descrito sus crímenes sin ningún problema, pero la maldita mujer le había ocultado los suyos. Y no era porque no le gustase hablar... No entendió por qué, pero le dolió que no confiase en ella. Además le había chillado, odiaba eso, no se lo permitía a nadie. Ni siquiera su Señor le gritaba, Él la insultaba pero en un siseo. ¡¿Y cómo una asquerosa muggle se negaba a obedecerla?! Se dio cuenta de que estaba agarrando su varita tan fuerte que se había hecho sangre. Necesitaba lanzarle una ronda de _crucios_ a alguien. Recordó que la familia de Lucius seguía en casa. Se levantó de la cama y se alejó sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-¿Te... te vas? -preguntó Nellie con voz temblorosa.

-Quedan pocos días para terminar la misión, si hasta entonces el Señor Oscuro necesita algo tratarás con otra persona. Cuando esto termine, te matarán. Buena suerte -respondió sin mirarla.

-¡No! ¡No, por favor! -suplicó la castaña corriendo hacia ella- ¡Yo quiero...!

No le dio tiempo a alcanzarla antes de que saliera. Intentó abrir la puerta pero los hechizos que la bloqueaban se lo impidieron. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y se dejó caer al suelo sin poder contener las lágrimas. "...estar contigo" susurró.


	6. Chapter 6

En todos los años de angustias y penurias que había vivido, Nellie no recordaba haber estado nunca tan triste. Le parecía una locura sentir dolor por haber decepcionado a quien la había secuestrado, pero así era. Algo se había fracturado dentro de ella y no era capaz de arreglarlo. Sabía que era culpa de su carácter obsesivo, de su tendencia a buscar siempre a alguien que le profesara el más mínimo afecto. Y esta vez casi había logrado tener una amiga, o al menos algo parecido, pero también la había perdido. Ahora sí que no le quedaba nada.

¿Por qué no se lo había contado? "Porque no quiero que crea que soy un monstruo... No quiero que sepa que soy un monstruo" se respondió con amargura. Pero se había equivocado. Aunque el resultado hubiese sido el mismo, al menos con la verdad no habría tenido que ver la expresión de desilusión de la bruja al sentirse rechazada. Bellatrix era una asesina, igual lo hubiese comprendido... pero no. Ella mataba por su causa, por un mago todopoderoso, por lo que consideraba un bien mayor; que lo hiciera una muggle por un enamoramiento enfermizo sería la demostración de que no eran más que alimañas. Aunque ya daba igual, había cumplido su palabra y no había vuelto a visitarla.

No se había engañado, no como con Sweeney: sabía que no iban a acabar viviendo juntas en una casita junto al mar. Pero igual verse de vez en cuando... Creyó que quizá, cuando acabase la guerra, la bruja le permitiría ir a visitarla una vez al mes o pasaría a verla por su tienda. O si se avergonzaba de que la viesen con una muggle podían escribirse cartas. No aspiraba a mucho, solo quería tenerla en su vida, poder hablar con alguien que la escuchaba y se reía con ella aun en contra de su voluntad. Y aunque siendo realista sabía que nada de eso resultaría factible, al menos pensaba haber disfrutado con ella los días que quedaban hasta que dejaran de necesitarla. Se dio cuenta de que tristemente sus paseos juntas habían sido lo más cerca que se había sentido de alguien en décadas.

Todos los días intentaba abrir la puerta varias veces, pero el sellado mágico resultaba infranqueable. Le suplicó a Ruffy que la ayudara a contactar con la mortífaga, pero él no solo se negó sino que dejó de entrarle la comida. Se quedaba al otro lado de la puerta y con un chasquido de dedos la bandeja aparecía dentro. A las dos horas los platos desaparecían intactos. No tenía hambre, no comía y apenas bebía. Probó a leer o al menos a mirar las imágenes en movimiento que antes la fascinaban. Ahora la hastiaban. Dejó de salir de la cama. Era una mujer alegre, optimista, hiperactiva, despreocupada... pero hasta su buen humor tenía un límite. Y lo había rebasado.

Estuvo sumida en esa especie de limbo durante cuatro días. Al quinto, en algún momento de la tarde, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Despertó del letargo con la esperanza de que fuese Bellatrix. Pero no. Entró un hombre alto y fuerte que resultaría atractivo de no ser por su expresión de estudiado desdén. Le sonaba de algo pero no se molestó en recordar de qué, se lo habrían cruzado camino al jardín en alguna ocasión. La castaña volvió a dejarse caer sobre la almohada, ya ni siquiera tenía miedo.

-Tú, muggle -espetó él intentando llamar su atención.

No funcionó. La mirada de la prisionera seguía fija en algún punto del suelo. El visitante desde luego había esperado una reacción más intensa... Se acercó a ella con la varita desenfundada, pero siguió sin obtener respuesta alguna.

-¿Por qué no comes? -preguntó en el mismo tono desabrido.

Nellie recordó que la necesitaban con vida. El Señor Serpiente insistía en conservarla hasta cumplir la misión por si se le ocurría alguna otra estúpida pregunta. Mala suerte, ya le daba igual. No obstante, en deferencia a su visitante murmuró: "No tengo hambre". No era la respuesta correcta.

-Muy bien, igual un par de maldiciones te abren el apetito -comentó con crueldad.

Tampoco hubo contestación. Que la torturara si le apetecía. El mortífago se lo planteó, pero no era tonto. Se dio cuenta de que esa estrategia no era la que funcionaba con la muggle. Así que probó otra cosa. Murmuró que hiciera lo que quisiera, él ya lo había intentado. Se giró hacia la puerta y comentó:

-Da igual, yo no soy responsable de ti... No será a mí a quien el Señor Tenebroso castigará.

Le costó unos segundos comprender el significado de eso, pero enseguida le gritó: "¡Espera!". El hombre volvió a entrar y la miró con gesto burlón. Nellie lo contempló con más atención y recordó de qué le sonaba. Era el mortífago al que se encontraron el primer día tras la reunión con el Señor Serpiente. Recordó que llamaba "Bella" a la bruja y que se preocupaba por su bienestar, ella también le había mostrado cierta familiaridad. Por supuesto desconocía su nombre, pero era su mejor oportunidad. Se sentó en la cama y le preguntó:

-¿Podría usted pedirle a Madame Lestrange que viniera? ¿Por favor?

-¡Por supuesto que no! -respondió Rabastan- No soy una jodida lechuza y mucho menos la de una necia muggle.

-Pero, ¡por favor! Comeré y haré lo que haga falta, lo prometo, solo quiero...

-Ya te he dicho que no me importa lo más mínimo que comas o te mueras de hambre.

Nellie abrió la boca para seguir insistiendo pero vio que había perdido la batalla. Asintió con tristeza.

-¿Podría al menos decirle que lo siento? ¿Que siento haberla decepcionado?

-Dudo mucho que a Bella le interese escuchar nada de lo que pueda decir una ridícula muggle...

"Ya, pero aún así, si pudiera decírselo..." suplicó. El mago sacudió la cabeza negativamente y le explicó que él no sacaría nada con aquello, solo perder el tiempo. La castaña miró a su alrededor pensado en qué podía ofrecerle a cambio de que le hiciera el favor. Nada, no tenía nada.

-Puedo cocinar para usted o limpiar o...

-Eso ya lo hace el elfo.

Nellie le aseguró que ella lo haría mucho mejor que esas criaturas, pero a él le dio igual. La muggle asintió y se rindió definitivamente. En ese momento, el mago, junto al marco de la puerta murmuró:

-Le diré que lo sientes si me das la capa.

La mujer siguió su mirada y vio semi oculta bajo su almohada la prenda que la mortífaga le había regalado, la que tenía sus iniciales y aún olía a ella. La cogió y la contempló con duda y profunda tristeza.

-¿Por qué, señor? -le preguntó con pena- Seguro que usted tiene muchas, esta está usada...

-Porque es de Bella y la magia preserva su perfume, olerá a ella. Esa chica me vuelve loco desde el colegio, pero tuvo que casarse con mi maldito hermano pequeño...

-¿Y no puede ser cualquier otra cosa? -insistió la castaña casi con lágrimas- Es el único regalo que me han hecho y...

"La capa o no hay trato" sentenció él. Nellie le miró intentando sin éxito despertar su compasión. Bajó los ojos a la prenda y la acarició por última vez. Finalmente asintió y se la tendió. Con un movimiento de varita voló hasta la mano de Rabastan que la cogió y cerró la puerta tras él. La mujer se levantó de la cama, fue al baño y se metió en la ducha a llorar. No supo cuánto rato pasó ahí rezando porque el cuñado de Bellatrix cumpliera su palabra. Cuando decidió que ya era suficiente, cerró el chorro de agua y se envolvió en una toalla. Al menos había hecho todo lo posible, como siempre.

Se miró al espejo. Las ojeras de antaño se habían difuminado y aunque su piel seguía muy pálida ya no se asemejaba a la de un enfermo como en sus tiempos en Fleet Street; seguía estando delgada pero se la veía más sana. O al menos antes de llorar. Ahora sus ojos se hallaban completamente enrojecidos, el pelo le caía empapado sobre los hombros y aún sentía los últimos estertores del llanto. Se encogió de hombros, era lo que había. Volvió al cuarto para buscar algo que ponerse.

Ahogó un grito cuando vio a Bellatrix sentada en su cama. Se miraron a los ojos en silencio durante unos segundos. "¿Por qué se la has dado?" preguntó al fin la bruja sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Nellie bajó la mirada y vio que en su regazo descansaba la dichosa capa. No quiso que creyera que había rechazado su regalo o algo así, por tanto se apresuró a responder:

-Es lo más bonito que he tenido nunca y me ha roto el corazón tener que dársela a ese hombre, pero aún me duele más haberte fallado de alguna forma. Necesitaba que supieras que lo siento, aunque me quede sin ella.

La bruja siguió observándola y asintió lentamente. No añadió nada. Y como Nellie era propensa a expresarse, siguió intentándolo.

-Yo te lo hubiese contado, no es que no me fíe de ti, pero... Si sabes como soy ya no querrás ser mi... Bueno ya no querrás estar... no querrás pasar conmigo ningún rato y me gusta cuando estás conmigo.

-No soy tu amiga, soy tu secuestradora -le recordó Bellatrix.

-Pues no lo has hecho muy bien, no tengo ningunas ganas de huir... -murmuró Nellie con una media sonrisa.

La slytherin no respondió. La castaña se fijó en que las ojeras de la bruja sí que habían aumentado y había en sus ojos un agotamiento que en absoluto se debía a la guerra. ¿Habría estado triste por su culpa? No, no podía ser, era solo una muggle estúpida... Pero era cierto que desde el primer momento la había tratado mucho mejor que a los otros prisioneros, nadie la había torturado y pasaba muchas horas con ella sin ninguna necesidad. Igual Bellatrix tampoco tenía amigos... Lo único que Nellie tenía claro era que el tiempo que le quedara ahí le gustaría poder verla.

La mortífaga sacudió la cabeza, dejó la capa en la cama y se levantó para irse. No pudo porque la muggle le cortó el paso.

-¡Espera! Déjame que te cuente mi historia y luego...

-Me has contado ya muchas historias y estoy cansada, de verdad, estoy cansada -confesó la morena con agotamiento-. Tengo ganas de que termine todo esto para poder irme a mi mansión y olvidarme del mundo.

-¡Pero en esta historia hay sangre y muertos! -se arriesgó Nellie.

Bellatrix abrió los ojos disimulando el interés. "¿Cuántos muertos?" inquirió.

-Dos o tres... -respondió la muggle.

La bruja puso los ojos en blanco, eso no era nada. "Cada día" añadió la castaña. El interés de la mortífaga resultaba ahora evidente. Suspiró y aceptó, pero le ordenó que se vistiera antes. Nellie se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que seguía con una toalla enroscada. Se puso unas bragas y el jersey de slytherin mientras Bellatrix intentaba -sin mucho éxito- desviar la mirada. Iba a sentarse en la cama cuando la morena le indicó que se peinara. "¿Cómo?" preguntó ella desconcertada.

-Así estás rara, hazte tus moños extraños de siempre.

La castaña sonrió y obedeció. Cuando estuvo lista y la mortífaga le dio el visto bueno, se sentó junto a ella en la cama. Le suplicó que no dejara de hablarle después de haber escuchado su historia, que ella solo había hecho lo necesario para sobrevivir. La slytherin le aseguró que actuaría en consecuencia de lo que le contara. Eso no tranquilizó en absoluto a su interlocutora, pero aún así empezó a hablar.

-Cuando nací, tenía dos hermanos mayores, de ocho y diez años. Mis padres hubiesen preferido que yo también fuese un chico porque siempre es más útil y fácil de emplear.

"Qué me vas a contar..." pensó Bellatrix que había cargado con decenas de prejuicios porque sus padres tuvieron tres niñas.

-No teníamos mucho dinero, pero nos apañábamos. Mi padre era cazador y vendía las piezas que cazaba a los mayoristas, mi madre limpiaba en casas de gente bien y mis hermanos trabajaban de ayudantes de diferentes comerciantes. Yo ayudaba a mi madre a limpiar desde que cumplí seis años y a veces también acompañaba a mi padre para ayudarle a llevar los trastos. También hacía recados para los vecinos y cosas así.

-No quiero resultar frívola, ¿pero cuándo empiezan los asesinatos?

-¡No seas impaciente! -protestó Nellie- Quiero que tengas el contexto para entender por qué soy como soy. Nunca le he contado esto a nadie...

-Vale, sigue.

-Bueno, cuando tenía ocho años, mis hermanos habían conseguido trabajo en una fábrica de fertilizantes y las cosas nos iban bastante bien. Yo podía ir al cole y tenía que currar menos. Una tarde volví a casa y no había nadie. Me quedé sentada en la calle esperando a que volvieran. Un chico que acababa de mudarse enfrente me vio y me ofreció esperar en su casa. Fue muy amable conmigo y acepté. Se llamaba Benjamin Barker. Me contó que sus padres también habían salido porque había habido un accidente y necesitaban ayuda. Yo no le di importancia, había hecho un amigo y estaba muy contenta. Cuando por fin volvieron mis padres me contaron que había habido una explosión en la fabrica donde trabajaban mis hermanos y ambos habían muerto.

Bellatrix no supo qué hacer. Quitando el hecho de que había conceptos muggles que no entendía, las historias trágicas solían encantarle (sobre todo cuando las causaba ella) y le hacían muchísima gracia. Pero por primera vez en su vida, sintió dolor por alguien que no era de su familia. Ella se hubiese hundido de haber perdido a sus hermanas cuando era pequeña. Como no estaba acostumbrada a ofrecer consuelo, no supo hacerlo y simplemente se quedó en silencio mirándola. Su interlocutora tampoco esperaba reacción, así que continuó:

-Desde entonces todo cambió. Me convertí en un estorbo para mis padres: era la que menos dinero conseguía y encima iba al colegio, tenían que alimentarme, conseguirme ropa porque estaba creciendo y tó eso. Nunca tuve juguetes ni nada. Iba a la Biblioteca de mi barrio y leía. Me gustaban las historias de la época victoriana en las que las chicas eran muy cultas, todo el mundo las admiraba e iban a bailes con vestidos bonitos... Yo siempre llevaba harapos de mis hermanos que me quedaban grandes. Soñaba con llevar vestidos lujosos como las protagonistas de mis novelas. Me prometí que cuando fuese mayor llevaría la ropa que me diera la gana tuviera o no dinero, estuviese pasada de moda o no. Me da igual que las vecinas me critiquen por ser gótica, una chalada o lo que sea. Sé que es una tontería, pero...

-No lo es. Te secuestré por eso -reconoció la bruja.

Nellie sonrió y asintió reconfortada. Al menos sus traumas habían servido para algo extrañamente positivo.

-Hice todo lo que pude para ayudar, faltaba mucho al cole para trabajar, así que nunca pude hacer amigos. En el barrio también llevaba mala fama por ir siempre con ropa usada y hablar mal y eso. Mi mayor alegría era pasar a jugar con mi vecino los días que tenía un hueco libre. Supongo que aunque solo era una cría me enamoré de él. Era muy guapo, un caballero, me trataba bien y...

-¿El infame Mr. Todd? -la interrumpió Bellatrix.

-¿Cómo lo has acertado? -preguntó sorprendida.

Bellatrix sonrió con amargura y suspiró.

-Yo me enamoré de un hombre que se llamaba Tom Riddle. También era un caballero muy guapo y me trataba bien.

Nellie la miró sin comprenderlo. Hasta que al rato captó el paralelismo y exclamó:

-¿¡Me quieres decir que el Señor Serpiente fue humano en algún momento!?

-¡No llames así a mi Maestro! -advirtió la morena- Pero sí, lo fue y me enseñó casi todo lo que sé. Sigue con tu historia.

-Bueno, Ben y yo éramos muy amigos. Hasta que un día fui a buscarle para ir al parque y su madre me dijo que había ido a comprar caramelos con otra niña. A mí no me gustaba ir a tiendas porque no tenía dinero para gastar. Al día siguiente me presentó a su amiga Lucy. Tenía una melena rubia, ojos azules, era como una muñequita y siempre llevaba ropa bonita. Además era muy educada, frágil y delicada y sabía hablar de muchas cosas. Salí con ellos algunas veces, pero pronto me di cuenta de que sobraba, en muchas ocasiones no entendía ni de qué hablaban. Conforme crecíamos se hicieron inseparables, se adoraban y se casaron muy jóvenes. Pero nunca dejé de estar enamorada de Ben, aunque ella era mucho más guapa que yo...

-No lo era -replicó la bruja-. La vagabunda esa que había muerta en el sótano el día que te encontré no era más guapa que tú.

La castaña se sorprendió de nuevo de que lo hubiera adivinado. Envidiaba la inteligencia de Bellatrix aún más que su belleza. Le aclaró que aún no habían llegado a esa parte, que de joven (y sobre todo estando viva) sí que era más guapa que ella. La bruja la miró burlona mientras jugueteaba con su varita.

-Se llama _legilimancia_, puedo meterme en tu mente y ver tus recuerdos, ver lo que me estás contando.

-¡Eso es como violarme el coco! -protestó la muggle ocultando su fascinación.

-Lo es. Pero te estoy diciendo que siempre has sido más guapa que esa rubia insípida -contestó mirándola con suficiencia.

Nellie frunció el ceño debatiendo si ese cumplido era suficiente para obviar la intrusión. Decidió que lo era de sobra y prosiguió.

-A mis dieciséis mis padres murieron por un brote de legionella y me quedé sola. Quería haber estudiado para tener más cultura y un futuro mejor, pero fue imposible. Nos endeudamos para pagar el tratamiento médico que al final no sirvió y me quitaron la casa. Tenía varios trabajos, pero no llegaba a todo... Un amigo de mis padres se ofreció a echarme una mano. Era bastante más mayor que yo, feo y no muy inteligente, pero buena persona. Nos casamos. Un matrimonio de conveniencia: él me ayudaba con los gastos y su imagen mejoraba al tener una mujer joven que le cuidaba. No nos queríamos pero había cariño y nos hacíamos compañía. Con el tiempo conseguí trabajo de ayudante en una pastelería. Resultó que se me daba bien y me gustaba. Me pagaban mejor y pude dejar mis otros curros, estaba muy contenta. Hasta que un día detuvieron a Ben y le arrestaron. El juez de nuestro distrito estaba obsesionao con Lucy desde hacía años y se inventó los cargos para librarse de él.

A la duelista la idea de un señor enamorado de la mujer de otro y acechándola durante años le recordó terriblemente a Snape. Tomó nota mental de asegurarse de que no conociera a su muggle, seguía sin fiarse de él.

-En resumen: el juez violó a Lucy, ella se zumbó y se envenenó con arsénico. No murió, se quedó trastornada y la encerraron en el psiquiátrico. Poco después, Albert, mi marido, murió de gota. No hacía otra cosa que comer y cada día estaba más gordo. Nunca le quise, estaba enamorada de otro, pero lo sentí. Cuando ahorre suficiente, compré la casa donde Ben tenía su barbería, estaba segura de que un día regresaría. Monté mi propia pastelería creyendo que me iría bien, invertí todos mis ahorros. Mi especialidad eran las empanadas de carne y me centré en eso. El problema fue que la carne era muy cara y cuando la conseguía ni siquiera sabía de qué animal... ¿Qué haces?

"Lo necesitamos" murmuró la bruja que acababa de invocar una botella con un líquido dorado oscuro y dos vasos. Los llenó ambos y le tendió uno a su compañera que lo aceptó.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó observando el alcohol burbujeante.

"Whisky de fuego. Quinientos galeones la botella, pero los vale" murmuró la mortífaga dando un sorbo. Estaba segura de que la castaña escupiría o se atragantaría, muy pocos magos eran capaces de aguantar un alcohol tan fuerte, así que una muggle menos aún. Nellie dio un trago con ganas y exclamó:

-¡Joer, está muy bueno!

Bellatrix asintió sorprendida mientras la veía seguir bebiendo. Ese whisky le resultaba fuerte hasta a Rodolphus y ahí estaba la muggle como si de agua se tratase. Pese a su voluntad, esa mujer cada vez le fascinaba más. Le pidió que continuara.

-¿Por dónde iba? Ah sí, lo de mi tienda. Adquirí fama de regentar "la peor pastelería de Londres" y no tenía un solo cliente. Vivía casi en la miseria. Hasta que un día apareció un extraño cliente. Su aspecto era chungo y sus gestos bruscos, pero aún así lo supe, supe que era él. Ahora se hacía llamar Sweeney Todd y su único propósito era vengarse del juez que le jodió la vida. Le conté que Lucy se envenenó y él entendió que estaba muerta. Se instaló encima de mi tienda, en su antigua barbería. No me pagó alquiler ni ná y yo le hacía la colada, la comida y todo... Estaba segura de que por fin era nuestro momento. Ya no era el hombre bueno que conocí en mi juventud, no quedaba nada de eso. Pero he vivido con poco, me conformo con poco. Éramos pobres, pero por fin iba a quererme, nos casaríamos y seríamos una familia.

Se calló durante unos segundos con la mirada perdida en el alcohol mágico y al rato siguió.

-Pero empezaron los problemas, como siempre... Un día apareció otro barbero que conocía su pasado y él se lo cargó. Cuando subí y vi el cadáver creí que se había vuelto loco por asesinarlo sin más, pero me contó que le había chantajeado con delatar su verdadera identidad. Eso me tranquilizó, no se había chiflao, solo se protegía.

La bruja levantó las cejas sorprendida por el liviano sentido de la moral de la muggle y le preguntó cuál fue su reacción al ver el cuerpo. Nellie abrió la boca para mentir, pero le había prometido contar la verdad así que... "Le birlé el monedero" murmuró.

-¿Le robaste el monedero a un cadáver? -inquirió la bruja incrédula.

-¡Estaba muerto, no lo iba a necesitar y yo apenas tenía para comer! -se defendió ella- Además, el muerto tenía un chaval ayudante, Toby, y como me recordó a mis hermanos, le ofrecí quedarse conmigo. Mr. T insistió en matarlo varias veces, pero no se lo permití. Cuando el juez se le escapó la primera vez que intentó vengarse, se le fue la cabeza del todo y decidió degollar a todos los hombres que subieran a afeitarse. Montó una trampilla para que los cadáveres acabaran en mi sótano.

La bruja la contempló estupefacta. El tal Sweeney le había dado mala espina desde el principio, pero tanto como para diseñar un tobogán para cadáveres...

-Por supuesto él contaba con que yo me deshiciera de ellos: les pegaba el tajo y se desentendía, el trabajo sucio me lo dejaba a mí... Pero no me importaba incinerarlos en mi horno, hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por él aunque no recibiese a cambio más que desprecios y amagos de acuchillarme -aseguró dolida-. En la situación en la que me encontraba me pareció un desperdicio...

La castaña jugueteó nerviosa con el vaso entre sus manos, esa era la parte más difícil. Decidió quitárselo cuanto antes.

-Me pareció un desperdicio desaprovechar la carne fresca siendo que mi negocio estaba arruinado. Así que empecé a utilizar los cuerpos para mis empanadas de carne. A Mr. T le pareció una idea maravillosa, nunca había estado tan contento y orgulloso de mí. Mi pastelería se convirtió de la noche a la mañana en la mejor de Londres. Pude pagar mis deudas, contratar a un exterminador para limpiar y empezar a ahorrar. Confiaba en juntar lo suficiente para comprar una casita junto al mar y mudarnos con Toby en un año o así. Y ahí todo se jodió de nuevo.

Se bebió lo que le quedaba de whisky de un trago y miró a Bellatrix de reojo. La bruja ya no sonreía, no le rellenó el vaso ni comentó nada.

-Toby descubrió lo que hacía Mr. T y me lo contó creyendo que yo era inocente. Nos queríamos mucho, yo era casi como su madre y él como mi hijo, pero no podía dejar que nos delatara. Tampoco quería que Sweeney lo matara. Le encerré en el sótano para darle la oportunidad de huir por el sistema de alcantarillas sin que Mr. T se enfadara conmigo por liberarlo. Y así lo hizo. Espero que con el dinero que le di el tiempo que estuvo conmigo haya salido adelante... Me dolió mucho hacer aquello, mi pobre Toby... -suspiró la castaña.

Se secó las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en sus ojos y terminó el relato.

-Mr. T mató al juez, pero antes asesinó a una mendiga que se coló en su tienda. Yo grité de horror al reconocer el cadáver de Lucy en mi sótano. Él me oyó, bajó y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Y el resto... el resto lo viviste. Quiso matarme en venganza por haberle ocultado la verdad y él ya no tenía motivos para vivir...

Miró a la bruja esperando alguna reacción, pero la contemplaba con el rostro impasible, incapaz de decir nada. Así que Nellie intentó justificarse una última vez.

-Ahora me doy cuenta de que fui una estúpida, pero todo lo hice por amor. Yo solo quería a alguien que me quisiera, es lo único que he deseado siempre. Sé que no habría sido como yo soñaba ni como él recordaba, pero podríamos haber sido felices. Le hubiese cuidado y le habría querido mucho, aún así... él solo intentó asesinarme y de no ser por ti...

Se secó las lágrimas otra vez. Por la pequeña ventana se veía que hacía rato había caído la noche, pero la oscuridad de fuera no era tanta como la que anegaba los ojos de Bellatrix.

-Yo mantuve la esperanza hasta el final, ¿sabes? Subía a verle y le calmaba asegurándole que si esperaba el juez acudiría. Le sugerí poner flores en su barbería para que quedará más bonita... algo barato, margaritas o quizá claveles, no sé. Intentaba encontrar un atisbo de esperanza donde no la había, donde nunca la hubo... Creí que igual, si el cuarto donde los hombres entraban a ser degollados brillaba un poco más, también nuestras pobres vidas lo harían. Pero no fue así, no hubo final feliz.

Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio. La mortífaga se bebió lo que quedaba de whisky y finalmente se levantó. Le ordenó a su prisionera que cogiera sus cosas. "¿Qué?" preguntó Nellie aterrada.

-Que cojas tus cosas, no puedes quedarte aquí -sentenció la bruja con frialdad.

La castaña se dio entonces cuenta de que la había hecho cómplice o encubridora de decenas de asesinatos. No lo había pensado antes. Pero creyó que no le importaría, eran asuntos del mundo muggle, para los magos no parecían ni una mala broma. Intentó suplicar que le permitiera quedarse, pero la mirada de la mortífaga era tan seria y salvaje, que no insistió. Ni siquiera le pidió que la dejara vestirse bien. Cogió su vestido, la capa y el libro de criaturas fantásticas y lo abrazó todo junto a su pecho con nuevas lágrimas.

-¿Podría al menos quedarme en...?

-Ya has hablado suficiente -advirtió la mortífaga.

Nellie asintió. Había confiado en poder volver al menos al sótano, ahí también había estado a gusto. Pero no emprendieron ese camino. La iba a echar y no tenía a dónde ir. ¿Qué habría sido de su casa? Seguro que encontraron los cadáveres de Mr. Todd y su mujer. Igual la culparon a ella y creían que había huido. ¡Probablemente la buscaban para encerrarla en la cárcel! No volvería a ver a Bellatrix. Rezó porque no le borrara la memoria como le había contado que hacían siempre, si al menos le quedaban los recuerdos... O quizá la mataba y terminaba de una vez.

Caminó detrás de la bruja por los oscuros pasillos con la vista fija en el suelo. Miró su capa y le alegró pensar que pese a todo, podía conservar el único regalo que le habían hecho jamás. La abrazó con más fuerza junto a su corazón y se perdió en el olor a sándalo y pachuli con toques de frambuesa.

"Ya estamos" murmuró la mortífaga. Nellie levantó la cabeza y le extrañó no ver la puerta de entrada. Estaban en un pasillo y a juzgar por las vistas desde la ventana próxima debía ser un tercer o cuarto piso. Con un movimiento de varita la puerta se abrió. Dio paso a una especie de antesala que parecía desembocar en un enorme dormitorio. No obstante, la bruja se dirigió a un lateral y abrió otra puerta. Hizo pasar a Nellie.

-Esta de aquí -indicó señalando el cuarto por el que habían entrado- es mi habitación. Y esta -dijo contemplando la habitación adjunta- será la tuya.

La muggle entendió que eran dos habitaciones independientes (cada una con su baño, vestidor y terraza) pero solo la de Bellatrix tenía salida al pasillo; la otra comunicaba con la habitación de la bruja y con nada más. Entró y miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. Aquel espacio tenía más metros que toda su casa con sótano y apartamento anexo incluidos. Estaba decorado en tonos verde oscuro y plateados y los muebles eran de una elegancia exquisita. Presidía el lugar una cama con dosel de dos metros, alfombras de diseño acolchaban el suelo, una librería repleta de volúmenes cubría una de las paredes, había también un escritorio junto al balcón y un mueble bar bien surtido. El vestidor estaba compuesto de varios armarios, un enorme zapatero e incluso estanterías para joyas; ninguno estaba vacío y absolutamente ninguna prenda parecía barata. En el cuarto de baño convivían ducha y bañera, en la segunda se podían hacer varios largos. Nellie no daba crédito, miró a la bruja sin entenderlo.

-Los días que te queden, estarás aquí. Puedes usar lo que quieras y pedirle a Ruffy lo que necesites. Solo hay una cosa que no puedes hacer, ¿adivinas el qué?

-¿Mo... molestarte con mis cosas de muggle molesta? -balbuceó sin salir de su asombro.

-¡Diez puntos para Slytherin! -exclamó la bruja con ironía.

-¿No era de _Juflepuff_?

-No, sin duda eres de Slytherin. Y ahora haz lo que quieras pero ni se te ocurra...

Nellie no aguantó más y la abrazó con fuerza mientras le daba las gracias una vez tras otra. La mortífaga se sintió profundamente incómoda, a pesar de lo agradable que resultaba el cuerpo de la muggle... o quizá por eso. Intentó recordar cuándo fue la última vez que le dieron un abrazo. Salvo cuando Rodolphus lo hacía en broma, ni siquiera su hermana había tenido ese gesto con ella. Intentó liberarse pero a la castaña le dio igual. Siguió estrujándola con fuerza hasta que sintió que debía liberar a su secuestradora. La morena pudo separarse por fin -ligeramente ruborizada- y se acercó a la puerta para volver a su cuarto.

-Oye, ¿a tu marido no le importará que yo esté aquí? -preguntó la castaña indecisa.

-No, Rod tiene sus propias habitaciones. Y ahora vete a dormir -ordenó-. La puerta está sellada con magia, así que ni intentes pasar a molestarme, ¿entendido?

Nellie asintió con ojos llorosos, esta vez de emoción y gratitud. Igual para muchos era solo una habitación lujosa, pero para ella significaba mucho más, todo su mundo en ese momento. Con un hilo de voz le preguntó por el motivo de aquello. La bruja se encogió de hombros y pasó a su cuarto. Justo antes de cerrar la puerta, la miró a los ojos y murmuró:

-No necesitabas flores, eras tú la que iluminabas la habitación.


	7. Chapter 7

Nellie apenas durmió esa noche. Pasó horas investigando su nueva habitación: se probó varios vestidos, se dio un baño de espuma, hojeó todos los libros sobre magia de la librería, salió al balcón y disfrutó de la brisa nocturna e incluso saltó en la cama hasta quedarse sin fuerzas como cuando era una niña. Finalmente se quedó dormida con la capa de Bellatrix.

Cuando despertó era ya medio día. El elfo le subió la comida. Comió en el sofá del balcón pensando en si la mortífaga acudiría por la tarde para dar su paseo o juzgaría que con la suite de lujo ya era suficiente. Por supuesto estaba enamorada de ese cuarto más de lo que lo estuvo de Sweeney, pero la entristecían los días en que no veía a la bruja. Dedujo que habría utilizado algún hechizo para que ella no pudiera escuchar nada de la habitación contigua. Deseó que fuese bidireccional, porque como la hubiese oído saltar, correr y reír durante toda la noche...

Estaba leyendo un libro sobre algo fascinante llamado quidditch cuando se dio cuenta de que el plan insonorizador de Bellatrix tenía un fallo: pudo escuchar perfectamente el tacón de las botas de la bruja acercándose con premura por el pasillo. Por la intensidad que parecía imprimir a cada paso y basado en estudios previos, sospechó que su compañera no estaba de buen humor. Así que esperó un rato confiando en que se calmara. Cuando ya no pudo más, llamó con timidez a la puerta que conectaba sus dormitorios. La primera vez no hubo respuesta, pero a la tercera -porque Nellie no se rendía- la puerta se abrió.

Sus predicciones fueron correctas. Bellatrix caminaba por la habitación de un lado a otro, con la rabia evidente en sus ojos y la varita en la mano echando chispas literalmente. Nellie se dio cuenta con horror de que llevaba un corte en la muñeca y su blusa tenía una mancha escarlata a la altura de la cintura que por experiencia supo que era sangre. Ni siquiera miró a la recién llegada. Salió al balcón con la mandíbula apretada lanzando explosiones al aire que hicieron levantar el vuelo a toda la fauna local. A la castaña le dio miedo. Era como si la magia negra brotara de Bellatrix desesperada por encontrar un objetivo. Aún así, estaba acostumbrada a tratar con Sweeney en circunstancias similares.

Se acercó a ella con cuidado. El palo mágico de la mortífaga le imponía más que la navaja de Mr. T, a ella no se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima. Así que adoptó otra estrategia. Se apoyó en la balaustrada y observando las explosiones que ocasionaba la bruja comentó:

-Hoy he leído sobre un deporte llamado _quidchit, _me gustaría hacer eso, lo de volar en escoba. Debe ser divertido aunque no suena muy seguro...

Bellatrix no parecía prestarle atención, pero tampoco le había gritado que cerrara la boca o que se largara, así que continuó con su monólogo:

-Me gusta lo de ser golpeador y poder golpear a la gente. Yo lo hacía con el rodillo de amasar cuando intentaban hacerme alguna inspección de sanidad en la tienda. No es que disfrute golpeando a funcionarios, pero era evidente que no las iba a pasar... Convivía con cucarachas tan grandes que merecían ser tratadas de usted.

La mortífaga se abstuvo de hacer comentarios, no obstante, las explosiones cesaron. Nellie siguió hablando intentando provocar alguna reacción.

-Si se hubiese reconocido mi obvio estatus de sangre pura y hubiese ido a _Howuars_ hubiese sido la capitana de _sylterin -_aseguró con orgullo.

-¡Ni eres de sangre pura, ni hubieses sido capitana de slytherin! ¡Sly-the-rin! -estalló la bruja- Lo fui yo desde el tercer año.

-Yo lo hubiese sido desde segundo y solo porque en primero hubiese estado ocupada buscando _escorbutos_ en el Bosque_ Cladestino._ He visto fotos y son muy adorables y roban dinero, eso es muy práctico.

La morena la miró con ojos desorbitados y llevándose las manos a la cabeza exclamó:

-¡Por Salazar, qué dices! Se llaman escabartos, ¡es-car-ba-tos! El escorbuto es una asquerosa enfermedad que algunos compañeros contrajeron en Azkaban. Y es el Bosque Prohibido, ¡¿cómo demonios va a ser un bosque clandestino, tú crees que puedes ponerlo y luego esconderlo?!

Nellie le dedicó una mirada de reproche y muy seria replicó:

-Con esa actitud no te hubiese dejado estar en mi equipo de _quidchit_ ni jugar con mis _escorbutos_.

Bellatrix hizo todo lo posible por recordar el mal día que llevaba. Se mordió el labio inferior, cerró los ojos y pensó en cosas amargas. No funcionó. Se rió durante varios minutos y su sombra de ojos se difuminó a causa de las lágrimas. Nellie también rió aunque manteniendo su actitud altiva. La bruja sacudió la cabeza mirándola y entró a su habitación. Se tumbó en la cama agotada y cerró los ojos. La castaña volvió a su cuarto sin cerrar la puerta y reapareció al poco con un botiquín muggle que la mortífaga imaginó que habría pedido al elfo. Dónde habría tenido que aparecerse Ruffy para conseguirlo era algo que prefería ignorar. Nellie se sentó en el borde de la cama y le cogió el brazo con cuidado. Ella la miró con desconfianza.

-Voy a curarte esto, ¿vale?

La morena mantuvo el ceño fruncido pero no protestó cuando le subió la manga. La muggle suspiró aliviada al ver que se trataba de un corte superficial y solo llegaba a la mitad del antebrazo. Como necesitaba limpiar la herida, buscó algo para poner agua: "¿Tienes un bol o algo así que pueda...?". Antes de que hubiese terminado, la mortífaga transformó un vaso en un bol y con un _aguamenti_ no verbal lo llenó de agua. Nellie la observó fascinada. Cuando superó el asombro, empapó una gasa y le frotó el brazo con cuidado. Después lo secó con una toalla y procedió con el alcohol. "Esto probablemente te escueza" la informó. Si sucedió así, la slytherin no produjo un solo ruido, ni un músculo de su cara demostró la más mínima incomodidad. Su enfermera envidiaba su fuerza.

-¿Eso qué es? -inquirió la bruja cuando le empezó a aplicar un líquido rojizo.

"Desinfecta la piel, los cortes, quemaduras y eso y hace que se cure antes" explicó la muggle. A decir verdad ella tampoco lo tenía muy claro: el término _povidona yodada _le sonaba a chino, pero era lo que le ponían de pequeña cuando se hacía heridas y siempre lo había usado. Bellatrix le permitió terminar de curarla sin dejar de observarla. Todo aquel proceso de sanación resultaba absurdo: un _episkey_ y adiós herida. Pero sentía un agradable cosquilleo en el cuerpo y una extraña sensación de ternura. Así que le consintió tocarla con sus "pequeñas manitas de muggle". Cuando juzgó que el brazo ya estaba, la castaña le subió la blusa hasta las costillas para comprobar el corte de la cintura. La duelista iba a frenarla, pero en cuanto sintió sus dedos acariciándole el estómago, cerró la boca y se dejó hacer. A Nellie le fascinaba la suavidad de su piel y los abdominales debidos a sus continuas misiones y entrenamientos. Al darse cuenta de que sus caricias empezaban a ser excesivas, se centró de nuevo y empezó a limpiar la zona.

-¿Quién te lo ha hecho? ¿A quién tenemos que matar? -preguntó sin ápice de broma.

Bellatrix no pudo evitar sonreír (y volvió a odiarse por ello). Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener las distancias con su prisionera, incluso desconocía su nombre, pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil. Era adorable, divertida, intrigante, valiente... La había secuestrado tras matar al amor de su vida y ahí estaba, curándole las heridas con sincera preocupación. Nunca había conocido a nadie semejante, ni muggle ni bruja. Sabía que bailaban en un terreno muy inestable: en poco más de una semana la misión terminaría y no volvería a verla. Aún así, sintió que le debía al menos una explicación.

-Me lo he hecho yo, estaba muy furiosa -reconoció.

Nellie la miró preocupada durante unos segundos, pero enseguida volvió a su tarea. La morena continuó:

-Hay un mortífago -comentó con desprecio-, o eso dice él, del que nunca me he fiado. Se llama Snape y mi Señor le valora mucho, a pesar de que le abandonó en su momento más vulnerable y se convirtió en el perrito faldero de Dumbledore... a quien luego mató, pero me da igual, sigo sin fiarme. Cada vez que viene no puedo evitar cabrearme. Por suerte este año está de director de Hogwarts, apenas le queda tiempo y no acude a las reuniones. Pero esta mañana ha venido a contar cómo van las cosas por el colegio. Todo el mundo se arrastra ante él, hasta mi propia hermana lo venera porque según ella salvó a Draco... Por favor, ¡menudos estúpidos! Lo único bueno es que he conseguido que mi Señor no le cuente el plan del ministro muggle, porque si no lo fastidia seguro. Luego he ido a entrenar para tranquilizarme y mi sobrino ha insistido en venir conmigo. Y Cissy detrás para asegurarse de que no hago daño a su pequeñín... Son todos insufribles.

Lo escupió todo con rabia y amargura. La castaña, sin dejar de curarle el corte, asentía y prestaba atención aunque no entendiese una palabra. De alguna manera, al poder desahogarse e insultarlos a todos, Bellatrix se sintió un poco mejor.

-A ver si lo he pillado -murmuró Nellie-: hay un falso mortífago llamado _Scape_ que tiene a todo el mundo engañao menos a ti y que ahora es director de _Howuars_. Y luego está tu hermana _Missy, _que lo quiere porque salvó a tu sobrino _Jacko y _sin embargo de ti no se fía, ¿no?

-Lo haces a propósito, ¿verdad? -preguntó la mortífaga.

-¿El qué, querida? -respondió Nellie.

-No soporto que mi marido me llame "querida", así que menos aún una muggle molesta.

-Ah, lo siento, cielo, yo llamo así a todo el mundo -respondió la muggle-. Mira, hacemos lo siguiente: tú te cargas al falso mortífago por engañaros, al Señor Serpiente por no escucharte y a tu hermana por no confiar en ti. Y yo hago empanadas de carne para que una parte de ellos esté siempre contigo.

-¿Les robarás antes el monedero?

-Por supuesto -respondió Nellie sin ápice de vergüenza-. Y si llevan alguna joya de valor probablemente también.

Bellatrix se tapó la cara con las manos y volvió a reírse con sinceridad. ¿En qué momento su vida se había torcido tanto como para que la única que la hiciese reír fuese una muggle animándola a matar a su Maestro y a su hermana? También estaba la agradable sensación de calor que le provocaban sus cuidados... Y su adorable inocencia al creer que los magos no podían curarse a sí mismos. Cuando le preguntó si llevaba alguna otra herida, estuvo a punto de sacar su daga y hacerse un par más. Pero hubiese sido difícil de justificar. Mientras recogía su improvisado botiquín, la muggle le informó de que ya habían terminado y se curarían en pocos días. La morena simplemente asintió, no fue capaz de mostrar su gratitud de ninguna forma. Le preguntó qué quería al principio, cuando había llamado a la puerta.

-¡Ah, nada! Quería saber si íbamos a ir a pasear, pero tienes que descansar para curarte. Así que vuelvo a mi cuarto y te dejo en paz.

Cuando ya se marchaba, la bruja se puso de pie y fingiendo mala gana murmuró:

-Hala, venga, que te saco de paseo.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Nellie con alegría- Pero estás herida y...

La bruja soltó una carcajada.

-Por favor... ¡Son dos cortes minúsculos! He llevado a cabo misiones para mi Señor tras recibir varios hechizos aturdidores, un mordisco de serpiente y aún convaleciente de Azkaban.

Su compañera asintió pensando que aquello hablaba tanto de la fuerza de Bellatrix como del aprecio que le tenía Voldemort. Pero optó por no decir nada. Tras asegurarse con _homenum revelio_ de que no había nadie en su camino, bajaron al jardín. Lo hacía más para evitar conversaciones que por precaución, le daba igual que las vieran pasear juntas. Si Voldemort preguntaba, le diría que estaban repasando el plan y al aire libre controlaba mejor las ansias de asesinar a la muggle. A Él no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que hiciese en su tiempo libre, mientras cumpliera sus misiones... Igual incluso elogiaría su compromiso con la causa al estudiar tanto el secuestro.

En el desinterés de su Señor hacia ella pensaba cuando Nellie comenzó, como de costumbre, a parlotear sin parar. Bellatrix solo intervino para responder las dudas sobre su actual obsesión: el vuelo. De no ser porque el terreno estaba limitado por hechizos protectores y debían permanecer escondidos, la bruja le habría hecho una demostración de por qué era la mejor de su generación.

-¿Y yo podría volar? -preguntó con entusiasmo.

-Nunca lo había pensado... -meditó la bruja- Pero no, seguramente no, la escoba no reaccionaría ante un muggle.

-¿Y podría ir contigo?

-Técnicamente sí. Pero en la práctica te empujaría a mil pies de actitud y no sería una muerte agradable...

-¡Oh, cielo, serías incapaz! -exclamó Nellie- ¿Con quién hablarías de destripamientos en esta casa de personas aburridas y cobardes?

La mortífaga sacudió la cabeza y no respondió. No respondió porque tendría que darle la razón en ambas sentencias. Pasaron un par de horas con ese debate absurdo hasta que la bruja la acompañó a su cuarto y bajó a cenar con su familia. De no ser por los guiños de Rodolphus que últimamente la notaba más triste e intentaba animarla, Bellatrix se hubiese retirado tras el primer plato. Su marido le había preguntado varias veces qué sucedía y cómo podía ayudarla, pero ella negó la mayor. Estaba bien. No podía reconocer ante nadie -ni siquiera ante sí misma- que estaba deprimida porque le quedaba poco tiempo con su muggle, ni que estaba preocupada por lo que sería de ella cuando terminaran.

Esa noche la mortífaga tuvo más pesadillas que descanso. En cuanto fue una hora prudente, se levantó y como cada mañana se duchó mientras esperaba a que llegase Ruffy con el desayuno. Nunca bajaba a desayunar con su familia: se despertaba de muy mal humor y no se encontraba en condiciones de aguantar a nadie. Era su momento diario de intimidad e introspección. O lo fue hasta ese día.

-¡Qué demonios haces aquí!- exclamó cuando salió del baño y vio a Nellie sentada en su mesa.

-He pensado que no querrías desayunar sola y he venido a hacerte compañía -explicó alegremente.

-¡Por supuesto que quiero desayunar sola! -exclamó la bruja airada- ¿¡Y cómo diablos has entrado!? ¡Hay más hechizos en esa puerta que en Gringotts!

Nellie, mojando un bollo de Bath en su café y todavía en camisón, se encogió de hombros.

-Simplemente he acercado mi mano y se ha abierto, no he necesitado ni palo mágico, debo ser una súper bruja. Pero siéntate, cielo, se te va a enfriar el desayuno.

-¡No me invites a sentarme en mi propia mesa! -gritó la bruja exasperada- ¡Y no me llames cielo!

-¿Desayunas de pie, amor? -inquirió Nellie frunciendo el ceño.

La bruja levantó los brazos en un gesto de desesperación incontenible. Pero se rindió. Levitó hacia ella una bata de seda y le indicó a la muggle que se la pusiera. Ella obedeció pero le preguntó el motivo. "No puedes ir por ahí en camisón dejando a un lado el decoro y el buen gusto de esta noble casa" respondió Bellatrix citando a su hermana a la perfección. La realidad era que le resultaba imposible separar los ojos del escote de su camisón de seda y eso la desquiciaba. Por desgracia, al atarse la bata sus voluptuosos pechos quedaron aún más realzados. La mortífaga sacó su varita con disimulo y apuntó a sí misma. "_Avada kedavra_" susurró. No pasó nada. "¡Mierda!", pensó, "¡Ahora tengo que seguir viviendo sabiendo que me siento atraída por una puñetera muggle!".

Nellie no se fijó en el gesto. Le interesaba más meditar cómo era posible que cada vez que veía a Bellatrix experimentase un intenso cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Pensó que igual era un efecto colateral de estar cerca de una bruja y también por eso los vestidos quedaban en ella tan espectacularmente bien. Aunque recordó que había conocido a la señora Malfoy y en absoluto resultaba igual de hermosa y magnética. "Bah, en este mundo pasan cosas muy raras" terminó el debate consigo misma. Sonrió a su compañera cuando por fin se rindió y se sentó a desayunar junto a ella. Bellatrix volvió a preguntarle cómo había abierto la puerta. Como le había permitido quedarse, Nellie confesó:

-Mr. Ruffy ha venido a traerme el desayuno a mí primero, ha abierto la puerta para dejarte el tuyo y me he colao detrás de él.

Eso tenía más sentido. La slytherin intentó solventar el fallo. No tuvo éxito. Esa tarde Nellie volvió a lograr infiltrarse para que le explicara varias cosas de un libro sobre magia negra que había encontrado. Después fueron de paseo. A la mañana siguiente, al salir de la ducha, Bellatrix se encontró de nuevo con su prisionera en su mesita del desayuno. Esta vez con bata, aunque su hipnótico escote seguía ahí. Ya no se molestó en hechizar la puerta que las separaba. Desayunaron juntas todos los días y pasearon casi todas las tardes. Y cuando no pudo sacarla de paseo porque tenía alguna misión, Bellatrix la invitó -fingiendo mala gana con maestría- a cenar en su cuarto. Estaban en guerra, en unas condiciones extremas y extrañas, pero se hacían compañía. Y, aunque ninguna lo reconoció, eran felices cuando estaban juntas.

Habían transcurrido diez días cuando a la hora del desayuno, Nellie acudió con un dulce demasiado elaborado para ser del elfo. Se lo tendió a la bruja que la miró con desconfianza.

-Es un regalo, lo he hecho yo para darte las gracias por... bueno, no sé por qué; por dejarme estar contigo y eso... Es pastel de calabaza, me dijiste que es tu favorito. Y sinceramente, el que hace vuestro elfo no es gran cosa.

Bellatrix la miró sorprendida pero aceptó el obsequio.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho en tu habitación?

-Bueeno... -murmuró la muggle apartando la mirada- Convencí a Mr. Ruffy para que me ayudara. Me ha _aparicionao_ en la cocina, me ha vigilado mientras lo he hecho y luego me ha _aparicionao_ de vuelta a mi cuarto.

-¿Quieres decir que el elfo de los Lestrange te ha obedecido a ti antes de a mí?

-Soy bastante convincente, cielo. Aunque en su defensa diré que se negó varias veces. Digamos que tuve que... presionarle para convencerle. ¡Vamos, pruébalo!

Bellatrix frunció el ceño. Decidió que no quería saber más de las coacciones al elfo. Sin dejar de desconfiar cortó un pedazo y le dio un mordisco. De nuevo, intentó disimular con todas sus fuerzas; de nuevo, fue incapaz. "Joder" murmuró. Era el bizcocho más bueno que había probado, la muggle no mintió cuando dijo que tenía un don para la repostería. Eso, unido a la emoción inconfesable de que lo hubiese hecho solo para ella por cariño y no por obligación, la llevó a ser amable por una vez.

-Vaaale, muggle molesta, tienes razón, está muy bueno -concedió ella.

Nellie sonrió con suficiencia, pero también con una felicidad enorme por haber podido regalarle algo que le había gustado. La mortífaga siguió comiendo casi con la misma ansia que el día en que salió de Azkaban.

-¿Y no le has puesto ningún ingrediente especial? Ya sabes, algo que antes estuviera vivo.

-¡No! -protestó la castaña- ¿¡Por quién me has tomado!? Yo no elegí eso, tuve que hacerlo porque Mr. Todd...

-¡Veinte horas! ¡Veinte horas llevabas sin nombrarlo! ¡Estábamos apunto de batir el récord!

Nellie se rió. Durante los últimos días se había dado cuenta de que ya no le dolía hablar del difunto barbero. Había ocupado su corazón durante muchos años, pero ahora se trataba tan solo de un recuerdo delicuescente. Seguía mentándole para hacer rabiar a la bruja, pero jamás lo confesaría. A Bellatrix le molestaba enormemente. Prefirió engañarse y atribuirlo al hartazgo o incluso a los celos porque deseaba que su prisionera la adorara solo a ella. Y algo de eso había. Pero el motivo principal era mucho más profundo. Cuando hablaba de su obsesión por aquel hombre cruel y despreciable, la mortífaga veía en Nellie lo que siempre se negó a ver en sí misma: el amor ciego y enfermizo por alguien que la utilizaba y en el fondo tan solo era un ser débil y vengativo. Pero no era lo mismo. Su Maestro era invencible, ella lo veneraba sobre todas las cosas y Él la valoraba enormemente, jamás perdería la fe en Voldemort. O eso se repetía cada día.

Desayunaron en silencio hasta que llegó el momento que ambas temían. La mortífaga le reveló a su prisionera que esa tarde tenían reunión con el Señor Oscuro. Les iba a dar las últimas indicaciones y al día siguiente llevarían a cabo el secuestro del Ministro muggle. Nellie asintió. Hubo silencio durante varios minutos. La siempre locuaz pastelera ni siquiera preguntó qué iba ser de ella después. Si no podía estar con Bellatrix, le daba igual. Cuando notó que iba a empezar a llorar, decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Le has dicho al Señor Serpiente lo que te dije? Lo de las armas muggles. Los políticos suelen llevar guardaespaldas armados y no tengo ni idea de cómo funcionaría una bala contra una varita...

-Joder... -masculló la bruja- Cuando por fin consigo que dejes de llamarlo "palo mágico" nos tenemos que separar.

Su compañera sonrió con tristeza.

-Sí, se lo comenté -contestó Bellatrix al rato-. Dice que es una tontería. Hemos comprobado que el ministro lleva a Shacklebolt de guardaespaldas y es el mago más capaz de la Orden y el jefe de aurores. Según infiltrados en el Ministerio, él mismo pidió que no hubiera muggles de seguridad involucrados porque supondrían más problema que otra cosa. Además, mi Señor se rió ante la idea de que cualquier artefacto muggle sea más poderoso que nuestra magia. Así que no te preocupes por eso.

Nellie asintió orgullosa de entender todos los conceptos mágicos gracias a sus lecturas y murmuró: "Esperemos que tenga razón".

Mientras caminaba hacia el salón de reuniones, Bellatrix se arrepintió de no haberse llevado una botella de whisky para serenarse. No recordaba la última vez que había estado tan nerviosa. Se hallaba tan sumida en sus cavilaciones que apenas se dio cuenta cuando alguien la cogió de la muñeca y la empujó a una habitación vacía.

-¡ESTÁS MUERTO! -exclamó la mortífaga sacando al punto su varita.

Se tranquilizó al ver quien era. "¿Estás bien, Belle?" le preguntó Rodolphus mientras le levantaba la barbilla para obligarla a mirarle y le acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar. La bruja se perdió en los ojos azul grisáceo de su marido. Le encantaba su voz grave y profunda, su atractivo rostro y los músculos que se marcaban bajo su camisa. Él adoraba tenerla entre sus brazos y ver lo engañosamente frágil que parecía así la bruja más temida del mundo mágico. Por una vez no le mintió. Simplemente murmuró: "No lo sé, Rod". El mago la abrazó con fuerza, ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras él le acariciaba el pelo. Estuvieron así unos minutos. Al rato la besó en la mejilla y le indicó que iban a llegar tarde. La bruja asintió con desgana.

Entraron por fin al salón donde todos los demás ya estaban y ocuparon sus asientos justo cuando aparecía Voldemort. El mago oscuro comprobó que estaban todos -incluso Yaxley que miraba con odio a Bellatrix- y dio por comenzada la sesión. Después de repasar los temas pendientes se centró en el secuestro del día siguiente. Por supuesto había elaborado varias líneas de ataque pero en ninguna intervenía Él: tenía que reservarse para el chaval de diecisiete años.

-Repasemos el plan -murmuró con su voz aguda-. Acudiréis hacia el final del discurso, intentando mezclaros entre la gente con hechizos desilusionadores. En cuanto el acto termine, intervendréis. Según nuestros informantes, al Primer Ministro muggle lo escoltan en todo momento Shacklebolt y otros dos aurores que no me preocupan tanto. Con Moody muerto, ese hombre es el más poderoso de la Orden, solo Bella lo ha derrotado, así que mejor no os enfrentéis a él.

-Puedo derrotarlo otra vez sin problema, milord -aseguró la mortífaga.

-No. Necesito que tú te centres en lanzar el conjuro_ antidesaparición_, eres la que mejor podrá mantenerlo en un área extensa durante el mayor tiempo posible. Dolohov se quedará a tu lado por si tenéis que defenderos. Permaneceréis en la retaguardia para que no os detecten.

Ambos mortífagos asintieron.

-Macnair y Avery, os encargaréis de crear la distracción para los dos aurores de apoyo. Algún incendio, matad un par de muggles... lo que queráis. Shacklebolt intentará desaparecer con el Ministro pero no podrá. Lucius y Yaxley, os acercáis y mientras uno lo distrae, el otro se aparece aquí con el muggle. Lo necesitamos con vida para interrogarlo sobre su relación con la Orden, temo que busquen apoyo durante la guerra... y por si queremos presionarlos en cualquier asunto. En el momento en que esté hecho, Bella retira el conjuro y volvéis todos. Mientras, Rabastan y Rodolphus os apareceréis en otros parques de Londres y provocáis explosiones y caos para que no sepan a donde acudir. ¿Entendido?

Los aludidos asintieron, unos con más efusividad que otros. Bellatrix vio cómo su hermana se demacraba al escuchar que su marido se encargaría de la parte clave, pero sinceramente, ella lo hubiese preferido: amaba la acción. No obstante, todos sabían que como fallasen una vez más, el castigo iba a ser legendario. Siguieron repasando detalles durante unos minutos hasta que todo el mundo pareció estar de acuerdo y tener clara su parte del plan. "Ah y otra cosa, Bella" se giró Voldemort hacia ella. La bruja le miró con interés.

-Llévate a la muggle.

Su lugarteniente sintió un escalofrío.

-Disculpe, pero no veo la necesidad, milord. Me lo ha explicado todo mil veces, lo he visto en su mente y Dolohov y yo hemos estudiado el terreno, la muggle será más un estorbo que otra cosa.

-Es la única que sabe realmente cómo moverse entre ellos sin llamar la atención y nunca sabemos si se nos ha pasado algo por alto. Ya habéis fallado demasiadas veces... Además, mantener el conjuro_ antidesaparición _en un lugar tan grande te dificultará defenderte, nunca está de más contar con un escudo humano. Cuando terminéis, si aún vive, mátala. Ya no nos servirá para nada y sabe demasiado, ha disfrutado de sobra de nuestra hospitalidad.

Yaxley soltó una carcajada cruel. "Sí, mi Señor" respondió la bruja con la mirada gacha. Voldemort continuó hablando pero ella ya no le escuchó. Agarró la tela de su falda con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Al poco sintió que Rodolphus deslizaba la mano sobre la suya para intentar tranquilizarla. No funcionó, pero al menos pudo estrujar la mano de su marido que la relajaba más. Cuando unos minutos después la reunión se dio por concluida, la morena abandonó la sala la primera sin dar tiempo a nadie a dirigirle una palabra. No bajó a cenar y tanto su hermana como su marido respetaron su necesidad de aislamiento.

A última hora y cuando se hubo asegurado de que no quedaban rastros de lágrimas, llamó a la puerta que comunicaba sus habitaciones. Al momento, Nellie le indicó que pasara. Estaba en un sofá junto a la ventana absorta en un libro de transformaciones. En cuanto la vio lo cerró y sonrió ampliamente. Al comprender que era la última vez que le sonreía así, Bellatrix sintió como si los dementores volvieran a acecharla.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó preocupada- Pareces triste.

-Solo estoy cansada -murmuró la bruja sin acercarse.

Le explicó que al día siguiente tendría que acompañarlos y a la muggle no le supuso ningún problema. No le dio más datos. No comentó qué sucedería después y Nellie tampoco preguntó. La bruja forzó una débil sonrisa y le dio las buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, cielo -respondió la castaña-. Solo una cosa, ¿podrías explicarme qué es esto de un _animal-mago_? No lo entiendo...

La mortífaga abrió la boca para negarse, cuanto menos rato pasara con ella, mejor. Pero no fue capaz. Cuando la miraba con sus ojos brillantes, su expresión de inocencia como si nunca hubiese descuartizado a nadie y la veneración que le profesaba en cada gesto, se sentía horriblemente débil. Así que se sentó a su lado y le explicó lo que era un animago, la diferencia con los metamorfomagos, le habló de su difunto primo y de su sobrina (aclarando que ninguno era ya familia suya) y varios datos más. Internamente se daba cuenta de que era un trabajo vacío: al día siguiente la muggle ya podía olvidarse de todo... Pero aún así, pasaron varias horas leyendo juntas el libro.

Hasta que la bruja se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sola: la castaña se había dormido en su hombro. A cualquier muggle que hubiese osado tocarla, es más, a cualquier mago que hubiese intentado rozarla, los hubiese torturado hasta la locura. Y Nellie la estaba usando de almohada. El pensamiento solo le duró un segundo. La dejó descansar así unos minutos; principalmente porque en esas condiciones la visión de su escote era aún más profunda. Después sacudió la cabeza, se maldijo de nuevo y la llevó en brazos hasta la cama. La tapó con una manta, apagó la luz y se marchó a su habitación.


	8. Chapter 8

Bellatrix siempre se levantaba eufórica antes de una misión, era lo que hacía latir su sangre y chispear su magia. Pero ese día deseó no tener que salir de la cama. Aún así lo hizo. Se duchó y se vistió como si se tratase de un día normal. Cuando Ruffy le llevó el desayuno, por primera vez desde que iniciaron el ritual, Nellie no apareció para compartirlo con ella. Lo achacó a los nervios o quizá se había quedado dormida. Pensó en pasar ella, pero su orgullo pudo más. Se sentó en un sillón acariciando una taza de té con whisky. Estuvo sumida en esa especie de trance hasta que alguien llamó a su puerta. Abrió con su varita.

-Buenos días, Bella -la saludó Dolohov- ¿Estás preparada? Os espero abajo en cinco minutos, ¿vale?

-Sí, sí, Dol, ahora bajo.

Su compañero asintió y cerró tras él. La slytherin se alegró de que al menos le tocara trabajar con Dolohov: el mortífago sueco pertenecía a su facción y eran buenos amigos. Se levantó con un suspiro, cogió un paquete que le había preparado Ruffy y se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio contiguo. Le costó unos segundos atreverse a llamar. "¡Por el amor de Circe, Bellatix, que eres el boggart de medio país, céntrate!" se reprochó internamente. Llamó y Nellie apareció al instante. Aunque sonreía y seguía mirando a su secuestradora con veneración, había en sus ojos una tristeza muy parecida a la que mostró cuando Sweeney intentó asesinarla. La bruja le preguntó si estaba preparada y respondió que sí. No había pasado a desayunar para no molestarla. Se la veía muy tranquila para alguien que iba a participar en un acto criminal. Así que Bellatrix asintió y salieron al pasillo. Bajaron al recibidor donde las esperaba Dolohov. El resto de mortífagos se aparecerían en lugares diferentes para llamar menos la atención.

-Ya estamos, Dol, vamos -le indicó Bellatrix.

El mago asintió. Iba a pedirle que le presentara a la muggle pero entendió que dada su corta esperanza de vida, mejor no encariñarse. Salieron al exterior. Era un día nublado, hacía viento pero no llovía. Se arrebujaron en sus capas y empezaron a andar para salir de los terrenos de la mansión y poder aparecerse. Cuando ya casi llegaban a la verja, la morena le pidió a su compañero que les diera un momento. Como iban bien de tiempo, Dolohov asintió y se adelantó unos metros. Nellie la miró sorprendida. Bellatrix sacó un pequeño bolso que contenía el paquete que encargó al elfo y se lo tendió a la muggle. Ella lo aceptó y la miró sin comprender.

-En cuanto aparezcamos en el parque, aléjate de nosotros discretamente y vete de aquí. Dol no dirá nada y el resto no se enterarán. Todos creerán que has muerto y fin del problema.

-¿Qué...? -preguntó Nellie nerviosa.

-Es un bolso mágico, solo tú podrás abrirlo. Hay dinero muggle de sobra para que te marches del país y puedas vivir durante muchos años sin trabajar. También hay documentos de identidad, algo de ropa y comida por si el viaje es largo. Te he metido la capa y el libro sobre criaturas mágicas que se convertirá en uno sobre animales normales si lo mira cualquier otro.

-¡No! ¡No, no! ¡No quiero irme! -protestó Nellie angustiada- ¡Haré cualquier cosa para vosotros! Puedo cocinar, o limpiar, o encargarme de los cadáveres, o...

-Si fuese por mí, te tendría secuestrada para siempre -aseguró la morena sin ápice de broma-. Pero tienes que hacerlo, si no nos matarán a las dos. Puedes ir a donde quieras. Puedes empezar de nuevo, comprar una casita junto al mar y ser feliz ahí, es lo que siempre has querido, ¿verdad?

La castaña vio que hablaba en serio y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Le emocionó que la bruja recordase cuál era su sueño y que se hubiese esforzado tanto para salvarla. Asintió cabizbaja, aunque no pudo evitar añadir: "Pero estaré sola otra vez... Yo quiero quedarme contigo". Ese fue el momento en que Bellatrix tuvo la certeza de que tenía corazón: se le había resquebrajado por completo.

-No puedes quedarte. Estamos en guerra y somos los malos, no creo que la cosa acabe bien... -sonrió la slytherin con tristeza- Pero ya verás cómo encuentras a alguien. Eres guapa, divertida, cocinas muy bien... Solo tienes que intentar hablar poco en las primeras citas para que cuando quien sea se dé cuenta de lo molesta que eres ya esté loco por ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Nellie siguió llorando pero dibujó una ligera sonrisa y asintió. La bruja le dio la opción de borrar los últimos meses de su memoria, pero la muggle se negó al instante con frenesí. La única felicidad que le iba a quedar moraba en sus recuerdos.

-Vale, no te hago olvidar porque no quiero que estés triste -concedió la morena.

"Y porque egoístamente quiero que me recuerdes" pensó internamente. La muggle se secó las lágrimas y le preguntó con voz temblorosa:

-¿Me buscarás cuando acabe la guerra? ¿Podremos ser amigas entonces? Puedo venir a verte alguna vez o si no quieres que te vean con una muggle puedes venir tú... aunque odias el mar, así que mejor...

"Por ti superaría mis traumas con el mar" susurró la bruja. Mientras Nellie la abrazaba, le aseguró que la buscaría cuando todo terminara. Ambas supieron que mentía. Bellatrix no contaba con sobrevivir a la guerra y aunque lo hiciera, sería incapaz de irrumpir de nuevo en la vida de su muggle cuando por fin la hubiese rehecho. Por mucho que se lo ocultó a sí misma, supo que si la veía feliz con otra persona, torturaría a quien fuese. La abrazó durante el tiempo suficiente para secarse las primeras lágrimas de tristeza de su vida y después se separaron. Volvieron junto a Dolohov que sonrió y no hizo preguntas.

-¿Preparadas? -preguntó él.

Ambas asintieron. Los tres se cogieron de la mano y la bruja los apareció entre unos matorrales altos de Hyde Park. En esa zona no había nadie, la gente estaba concentrada unos metros más allá donde el primer ministro muggle terminaba su discurso para recaudar fondos para su partido. Los dos magos usaron un encantamiento desilusionador para volverse temporalmente traslucidos. Bellatrix le apretó la mano a Nellie por última vez y le susurró: "Buena suerte, cielo". La muggle asintió llorosa, la miró sin verla (la bruja dominaba ese hechizo y se volvía casi invisible) y se alejó.

Bellatrix la observó macharse. Durante unos segundos se planteó correr tras ella y huir juntas. Olvidarse de la guerra, de Voldemort y de su familia y vivir en una casa en la costa con una muggle. Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que su destino no era ese. Era una guerrera y jamás abandonaría a su Señor.

-Bella -susurró su compañero con suavidad-, ya es la hora.

Dolohov había contemplado la huida sin comentar nada, supo que era mejor no intervenir. La mortífaga asintió. Los asistentes -unas doscientas personas- se habían arrancado con una oleada de aplausos y el Ministro los recibía ufano desde el escenario. Bellatrix vio al imponente Kingsley Shacklebolt detrás de él y lamentó no poder lanzar la maldición asesina a esa distancia. Vio que desde ambos laterales Macnair y Avery se preparaban para sembrar el caos. Calculó que Lucius y Yaxley estarían ya próximos al escenario camuflados entre la multitud. Así que sacó su varita y ejecutó el encantamiento antidesaparición. A su lado, su compañero conjuró una bandada de cuervos que sobrevolaron la zona. Era la señal.

Macnair y Avery se lanzaron con _bombardas, desmaius, serpensortias_ y todo lo que se les ocurrió. Los muggles empezaron a correr en desbandada en todas direcciones. Al momento Shacklebolt agarró al Ministro y cerró los ojos para aparecerse. No funcionó. Le costó poco entender lo que sucedía. Se colocó frente al muggle y les gritó a los otros dos aurores que flanquearan sus costados. Así lo hicieron. Los tres empezaron a lanzar hechizos defensivos y ofensivos en todas direcciones. Lucius pronto se deshizo de uno de los aurores, pero el otro consiguió desarmar a Yaxley. Shacklebolt atrapó con un_ incarcerous_ a Macnair y lanzó un potente hechizo aturdidor a Avery.

Dolohov se enfrentó al otro auror y lo inmovilizó sin acercarse mucho. Con un gesto de su varita y sin perder la concentración, Bellatrix liberó a Macnair. Dolohov se enfrentó a Shacklebolt mientras Lucius y Macnair se acercaban a su protegido. Yaxley intentaba recuperar su varita y Avery seguía desmayado en un lateral. El auror jefe no sabía qué frente defender. Cuando parecía que por fin los mortífagos se lanzaban sobre el hombre, se escuchó un estallido. Macnair cayó al suelo con un grito desgarrador. Antes de que el resto pudieran reaccionar, Yaxley corrió la misma suerte. Él se derrumbó sin gritar: muerto al instante. Dolohov, Lucius y Bellatrix se miraron horrorizados sin entender quién los atacaba. Shacklebolt, sin dejar de proteger al tembloroso Ministro con su fornido cuerpo, les gritó a dos hombres muggles que a diferencia del resto no habían huido:

-¡Os advertí que nada de armas de fuego! ¡Retiraos o esto acabará mucho peor!

La duelista entendió entonces a qué se refería Nellie cuando le advirtió que igual una varita no podía frenar una bala. Los dos muggles, que sin duda eran guardaespaldas, no entendían bien lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero habían abatido a dos atacantes, iban por buen camino. Bellatrix se planteó correr hacia ellos y lanzar la maldición asesina. Pero si lo hacía, el conjuro se cortaría, Shacklebolt podría desaparecer con el ministro y habrían fracasado. No podía hacer frente a otro castigo, llevaban demasiados fallos seguidos, no podía permitírselo.

Decidió lanzar un_ fiendfyre_, otra de sus especialidades, y logró despistar a los tiradores que ya apuntaban a Dolohov y a Lucius. El sueco aprovechó el despiste para lanzar un_ avada_ a uno de los guardaespaldas y volver junto a la duelista. "¿Qué hacemos, Bella?" preguntó casi con miedo. La situación estaba en tablas. Lucius y el guardaespaldas que seguía en pie se apuntaban mutuamente a bastante distancia, lanzaban balas y hechizos sin lograr dar en el blanco. Ninguno de los dos sabía a qué se enfrentaba pero no parecía importarles. Shacklebolt permanencia en el centro con el Ministro oculto tras él mientras intentaba sofocar las llamas y eliminar el embrujo antidesaparición. Macnair se retorcía en el suelo dolorido intentando arrastrarse hacia sus compañeros. Avery seguía desmayado. Todo ello dificultado por el enorme dragón de fuego que arrasaba la zona, les impedía moverse con libertad y absorbía sus hechizos. A Bellatrix, ocupada en mantener tanto el hechizo antidesaparición como en guiar a la criatura de fuego por donde más le convenía, no se le ocurría cómo desempatar.

-El problema es Shacklebolt -murmuró la bruja-, si nos deshiciéramos de él podríamos llevarnos al ministro sin problemas...

-Es imposible acercarse a él, el guardaespaldas muggle tiene ese chisme que a matado a Yaxley y casi a Macnair -respondió Dolohov agobiado-. Y lo peor es que como tardemos mucho, vendrán más. Tanto aurores como muggles de seguridad de esos y...

"¡Quítale la pistola!" escucharon ambos una voz a sus espaldas. La bruja se giró con horror y su compañero con estupor.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¡Te he dicho que...!

-Sí, pero no va muy bien la cosa... -la cortó Nellie nerviosa- ¡Quítale la pistola, haz eso que haces cuando las cosas vuelan a tu mano! Confía en mí.

La bruja no dudó. "_Accio_ pistola" murmuró. Al instante, el arma del tirador que quedaba en pie se escapó de su mano y terminó en la de Bellatrix. Lucius aprovechó que se quedaba desmarcado para luchar contra Shacklebolt. No se dio cuenta de que el muggle desarmado reptaba por el suelo para recuperar la pistola de su difunto compañero. La mortífaga contempló el objeto metálico que descansaba en su mano izquierda sin entender cómo funcionaba aquello ni cómo ese trasto podía haber matado a Yaxley. Dolohov permanecía igual de desconcertado. Comprendiendo la situación, Nellie se la arrebató.

-Sois todos iguales -protestó-. Al final siempre soy yo la que hace el trabajo sucio.

Como el dragón de fuego los separaba del escenario principal, se centró en el guardaespaldas que acababa de recuperar el arma. La castaña envolvió la pistola con su mano derecha, colocó la izquierda alrededor para controlar el retroceso, la sujetó con firmeza y apretó el gatillo. Su disparo fue simultáneo al que el guardaespaldas ejecutó contra Lucius. El muggle cayó al suelo al instante. El rubio se salvó porque Dolohov, preveyendo lo que iba a pasar, creó un escudo protector entorno al patriarca Malfoy. Por desgracia, la explosión lo distrajo y Shacklebolt logró apresarlo. Dolohov se lanzó a liberarlo, pero el auror lo aturdió con un _desmaius_. Por culpa del_ fiendfyre_, Nellie no tenía línea de tiro. Comprobó en la recámara que solo quedaba una bala.

Los efectos del conjuro desilusionador habían desaparecido y Bellatrix estaba demasiado ocupada controlando el fuego y el embrujo antidesaparición. Shacklebolt se dio cuenta de que era la última mortífaga en pie. Casi le había matado en el Departamento de Misterios y no iba a cometer el mismo error. Redujo la distancia con la bruja, apuntó hacia ella y se preparó para ejecutar la maldición asesina. Bellatrix calculó que su mejor opción era lanzar el dragón de fuego contra él, pero si lo hacía, el ministro muggle moriría también. No quería fallarle a su Señor. Se debatió indecisa y elevó el fuego sobre sus cabezas despejando así el campo de batalla. Fue entonces cuando se ejecutó la lucha definitiva entre bala y varita. Antes de poder pronunciar la tercera sílaba, Shacklebolt cayó fulminado. Murió con la boca abierta y su arma alzada.

-Justo en el corazón -murmuró Nellie orgullosa.

Hubo dos segundos de shock y parálisis. Pero empezaban a oírse sirenas y Bellatrix reaccionó deprisa. Atrapó con un_ incarcerous_ al Ministro que intentaba escabullirse, no iban a irse sin él después de lo que acababan de vivir. Eliminó el hechizo antidesaparición pero mantuvo el fuego para que nadie pudiera acercarse a la zona. Lanzó un _enervate_ a Dolohov.

-¡Dol, coge al ministro y sal de aquí! -le gritó.

El hombre obedeció al instante. La bruja pronunció otro conjuro para liberar a Lucius de las ataduras.

-¡Lucius, Avery sigue desmayado en ese lateral, aparécete con él!

En cuanto quedó libre, el rubio corrió hacia su compañero y se esfumaron. Ella se acercó a Macnair que se retorcía en el suelo y le cogió de la mano. Conjuró el fuego para que calcinara por completo los cadáveres y no dejar pruebas. Le tendió la otra mano a Nellie que no se había separado de ella y los apareció a los tres.

"Joder..." murmuró la mortífaga extenuada cuando se vio de nuevo ante las verjas de la Mansión Malfoy. Comprobó que sus compañeros estaban igual de agotados. Dolohov mantenía inmovilizado y dormido al ministro mientras Lucius intentaba recobrar el aliento. Avery empezaba a recuperarse del desmayo mientras Macnair se retorcía con el muslo derecho sangrando profusamente. Por el difunto Yaxley no se preocupó nadie. La mortífaga se giró hacia Nellie que también parecía bastante desconcertada tras todo lo vivido.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó a la muggle que asintió- Has estado espectacular, preciosa -le susurró al oído.

La castaña sintió un escalofrío de placer y sonrió.

-¿Por qué no se cierra la herida? -preguntó Lucius desconcertado al intentar curar sin éxito a su compañero.

Por mucho que repetía varios hechizos sanadores sobre la pierna de Macnair, este seguía sangrando sin notar mejoría alguna. Bellatrix se acercó preocupada.

-Hay que sacar la bala -informó Nellie.

La bruja la miró y asintió. "_Accio_ bala" murmuró. Al instante, el pequeño proyectil de metal se posó en la palma de su mano. La guardó en su bolsillo y pronunció un hechizo sanador. La herida se cerró y el mortífago suspiró aliviado dando las gracias a las dos mujeres. Estaba mareado por la pérdida de sangre, así que entre Lucius y Avery le ayudaron a entrar a la mansión. Dolohov murmuró un conjuro para levitar al anestesiado ministro muggle mientras Bellatrix hablaba con su compañera.

-Tienes que irte ahora. Baja por esta carretera y llegarás a...

-¡No, no me voy! -protestó Nellie- ¡De no ser por mí habríais fracasado!

-Tienes toda la razón y así se lo comunicaré al Señor Oscuro. Pero sigue siendo igual de peligroso que te quedes. No me fío de que decida matarte a pesar de todo, o que deje que te quedes para matarte más tarde, o que te haga daño otro mortífago, o que...

-Me puede pasar cualquier cosa en cualquier lugar. El Señor Serpiente no es tonto, se dará cuenta de que puedo ayudaros y me dejará quedarme. Me da igual lo que pase más adelante, yo quiero estar contigo. ¿O es que tú no quieres que me quede? -preguntó entristecida.

-¡Claro que sí! Ya sabes que sí -contestó la bruja desesperada-. Pero no estoy tranquila si sé que te puede pasar algo y...

-Bella, la protegeremos -aseguró Dolohov interviniendo-. Si las cosas se ponen mal, te prometo que intentaremos que no le pase nada. Sabes que Rod, Rabastan y yo haremos lo que sea para ayudarte.

-¡Oh, por fa! -suplicó Nellie mirándola con ojitos lastimeros- ¡Él me deja quedarme!

El mago sonrió y la muggle le dirigió una mirada de gratitud. Aquel mortífago semejante a un vikingo rubio y que intercedía por ella le cayó bien al instante. La slytherin seguía indecisa sin saber qué decisión tomar.

-Déjala quedarse, Bella. Como Rod se entere de que te he permitido liberarla, me matará. Dice que estás mucho más calmada desde que tienes a tu mascota.

La muggle no se ofendió en absoluto, de hecho, se lo tomó como un cumplido. La morena le dirigió a su compañero una mirada asesina por descubrir que le tenía afecto a su prisionera. Pero aún así, suspiró y aceptó. Nellie la abrazó al instante sin dejar de darle las gracias. "Suéltame, muggle molesta, o te abandono" la regañó por la muestra de afecto. La castaña obedeció felizmente. Los mortífagos pasaron a debatir el siguiente problema:

-¿Cómo le vamos a contar lo que ha pasado? -preguntó el sueco- Seguro que interroga a Lucius, lo estará haciendo en estos instantes, pero querrá también nuestra versión.

-Se lo cuento yo -aseguró la bruja-. Puedo enseñarle mis recuerdos, tú quédate detrás.

Su compañero asintió y añadió: "Pero ten cuidado de que no vea... ¿Qué haces?". Ambos se giraron hacia la castaña que parecía registrar la ropa del ministro muggle. En cuanto vio que la miraban, paró.

-Me aseguraba de que no llevara armas ni nada peligroso. Está limpio -aseguró con profesionalidad.

"Ah, muy bien, buena idea" la felicitó Dolohov emprendiendo el camino para entrar en el edificio. Nellie asintió complacida. Hasta que vio que a la bruja no había conseguido engañarla.

-¿Le has quitado la cartera? -susurró.

-Eso sería impropio, madame -respondió la muggle altiva.

La morena la miró de reojo. No había abierto el bolso encantado, llevaba las manos vacías y su vestido no tenía bolsillos. Sospechó que probablemente usaba el mismo sistema de almacenaje que ella y le preguntó de nuevo en voz baja:

-Si te revisara el escote, ¿tampoco llevarías nada?

-Eso sería aún más impropio, Madame Lestrange.

La mortífaga la miró con suspicacia. Nellie mantuvo el gesto altivo. De no ser porque ya entraban en la mansión, se hubiese planteado muy en serio la revisión. Se encaminaron hacia el salón de reuniones y llamaron a la puerta. "¿Recuerdas las normas de la primera vez?" susurró la bruja. La muggle asintió: "No hablo, ni le miro, ni pienso, ni respiro". Bellatrix asintió y le guiñó el ojo. Entraron cuando Voldemort les dio paso. Lucius estaba en el suelo recuperándose de lo que podían haber sido un par de _crucios_. Su mujer y su hijo le contemplaban llorosos y asustados desde un lateral. Los recién llegados entendieron que era misión del rubio secuestrar al ministro y no era él quien lo había logrado.

La expresión del Señor Oscuro se suavizó ligeramente al ver al muggle desmayado. Dolohov lo levitó hasta colocarlo encima de la mesa y tanto él como su compañera agacharon la cabeza ejecutando una reverencia ante su Señor. Nagini serpeó para inspeccionar el cuerpo pero no atacó.

-Ah, veo que por fin realizáis una misión con un resultado menos mediocre... Contadme que ha pasado, el relato de Lucius ha resultado bastante inconexo y desconcertante -comentó con un gesto despectivo.

"Por supuesto, milord" se adelantó la morena. Le narró lo que había sucedido y le invitó a entrar en sus recuerdos para que lo viese Él mismo. Se centró en abrir la mente y reproducir la batalla que acababan de luchar. Sin embargo, ocultó su intención de liberar a Nellie y su amago de huida; sabía cómo hacerlo y más ante el hombre que le había enseñado. Como Voldemort estaba mucho más interesado en las armas muggles y en cerciorarse de la muerte de Shacklebolt, no prestó atención a esa zona nebulosa de la memoria de su lugarteniente. Achacó esos ligeros vacíos a los nervios y la adrenalina del combate. Cuando llegaron al final, tras el último disparo de Nellie, las órdenes de la mortífaga para evacuar a sus compañeros y la destrucción de pruebas con el _fiendfyre_, el Mago Oscuro salió de su mente. Hubo unos segundos de silencio tenso.

-Acércate, Bella.

La morena obedeció con cierto temor. Dolohov y Nellie se miraron inquietos. Estaban tan nerviosos que nadie observó como la enorme serpiente se deslizaba por una silla y se acercaba a la muggle. La bruja se aproximó a su Señor sin levantar la vista del suelo.

-Solo tenías que mantener el conjuro anti desaparición -siseó Él-. Eran Lucius y Yaxley quienes debían encargarse de traer a esta escoria.

-Lo sé, milord, lamentó haberme inmiscuido, pero...

Nellie contemplaba la escena con incredulidad. ¿Pensaba castigar a Bellatrix después de que gracias a ellas la misión hubiese tenido éxito? No entendía cómo la morena podía sentir tal devoción ante un hombre que era evidente que carecía de alma y de cualquier sentimiento humano. Bueno, igual sí lo entendía... Aunque ella fue consciente en todo momento de que Sweeney era un cabrón egoísta; Bellatrix no veía la verdadera naturaleza de su amado.

-Pero de nuevo -la cortó Voldemort-, ante la inutilidad de tus compañeros, has sido la mejor. No solo eres la más poderosa de mis mortífagos, también sabes cómo reaccionar ante situaciones imprevistas y cómo comandar a mis hombres. Te he enseñado bien, Bella, estoy orgulloso de ti.

-Gra... gracias, milord -respondió ella a punto de llorar de emoción-, no hay mayor regalo para mí.

-Y además, has encontrado a la que parece ser la única muggle no completamente inútil de... -se giró observando a Nellie- ¿¡Que está haciendo tu muggle!?

Los Malfoy temblando en un rincón, la morena aún emocionada junto a su Señor, Dolohov sin saber a qué atenerse y el Mago Tenebroso miraron a la mujer. La castaña, ajena a todo, había descubierto que alguien la estaba husmeado y se había agachado para presentarse. Estaba acostumbrada a trabajar en una pastelería en la que las cucarachas eran un ingrediente más de sus empanadas y había convivido con un barbero loco que insistía en colocar navajas en su cuello. Así que no sentía miedo ante ningún reptil, por grande que fuera. Al parecer esa novedad atrajo a Nagini, que se había enroscado en su cuerpo. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y emitía un suave siseo de placer mientras la muggle le acariciaba la cabeza. Nellie no se dio cuenta de que la miraba toda la sala hasta que notó que había demasiado silencio. Levantó la vista sin entender qué pasaba. Recordó la orden de no hablar, pero el Señor Serpiente la observaba y tampoco parecía saber qué comentar, así que fue incapaz de cerrar la boca:

-Creo que se aburría y ha venido a jugar, Señor Ser...

Ante la mirada horrorizada de Bellatrix que negaba con la cabeza y el carraspeo de Dolohov, se cortó. "Señor. Lo siento, señor" se corrigió a sí misma. Intentó ordenarle al reptil que se desenroscara pero este emitió un siseo de protesta y frotó la cabeza contra su cuello. Nellie volvió a acariciarla y el animal se calmó. La mujer le dirigió a su dueño un gesto de duda. Voldemort susurró algo en pársel. Todos sospecharon que estaba llamando a Nagini para que volviera junto a Él. Pero si fue eso, su mascota no obedeció. Finalmente, le indicó a la castaña que se acercara. Con dificultad por el enorme peso añadido, Nellie se colocó junto a Bellatrix.

-Cuéntame, muggle, ¿qué es eso con lo que os han atacado?

La aludida colocó sobre la mesa la pistola descargada y se la enseñó. Con bastante temor -aunque algo crecida por su buena relación con Nagini- le explicó el funcionamiento de las armas de fuego y su utilidad en los conflictos muggles. Bellatrix apuntó que requería menos tiempo apretar el gallito que ejecutar un hechizo protector. Nellie pensó en comentarle que también existían bombas, pero juzgó más sabio cerrar la boca; no quería que la destrucción del mundo mágico fuese culpa suya.

-¿Y cualquier muggle sabe usarlas? -preguntó Voldemort con interés.

-No, Señor. Cualquiera puede dispararlas, aunque mucha gente no sabe meter el cargador, ni quitar el seguro y se hacen sangre al disparar o se golpean con el retroceso... Pero hay que tener puntería y experiencia para poder usarlas y acertar en el blanco. Es como el hechizo de fuego que ha hecho Madame Lestrange: cualquiera podría lanzarlo, pero si no sabes controlarlo, se volverá contra ti.

La bruja ocultó la sonrisa orgullosa por lo bien que había enseñado a su muggle. Vio que Narcissa miraba a la castaña con desprecio, seguramente por su acento del bajo Londres. Al principio su forma de hablar también molestó a Bellatrix; ahora le resultaba adorable. A Voldemort su dicción le importó poco. Le preguntó cómo sabía ella usar esos aparatos.

-Mi padre era cazador y me llevaba con él desde pequeña. Me enseñó a usar sus escopetas (que son como pistolas pero mucho más grandes) y usar un arma corta es más sencillo, así que se me da bien.

El Señor Tenebroso asintió como si lo hubiese comprendido. El resto de magos de la habitación igual, aunque los conceptos les sonaran a chino. En ese momento, el ministro muggle que dormitaba sobre la mesa empezó a despertarse aturdido. Voldemort les indicó a todos que podían retirarse, Él se encargaba del interrogatorio. "Mañana os llamaré de nuevo. Conserva a la muggle, Bella, vuelve a ser de utilidad" informó a la morena que asintió al instante. Todos le dieron las gracias y corrieron a obedecer. Hasta que Bellatrix se dio cuenta de que su prisionera permanecía inmóvil e intentaba dialogar con su nueva amiga:

-Vamos, serpiente bonita, vamos, ¡baja al suelo! -le suplicó al animal- Podemos jugar otro día, cielo, pero ahora tienes que quedarte aquí. Podemos ir una tarde a cazar ratones por el jardín, ¿quieres?

Voldemort le dirigió una mirada interrogativa a su lugarteniente. La morena tradujo el gesto en algo cómo: "¿De dónde demonios has sacado a esta mujer?". Ella respondió con una mueca de disculpa porque no se le ocurrió nada mejor. La slytherin era la primera sorprendida: siempre había temido a Nagini y procuraba no colocarse cerca de ella. Por suerte, al rato, el reptil decidió que la oferta de cazar ratones otro día le parecía bien y liberó a la castaña. Nellie corrió junto a Bellatrix y abandonaron la sala juntas. Dolohov las esperaba fuera. Él y la bruja se abrazaron aliviados y se alegraron de que por una vez, algo hubiese salido bien. A ver si rompían la mala racha... También les alegró que se habían librado de Yaxley y a nadie le había importado lo más mínimo.

-¿Qué ha pasado con el resto? -inquirió la bruja- ¿Rod y Rab han vuelto?

-Avery ha llevado a Macnair a que lo mire nuestro medimago. Tu hermana se ha ido a darle una poción a Lucius para calmarlo -contestó el hombre-. A nadie le ha importado la muerte de Yaxley, salvo a Rookwood y Jugson que consideran que es culpa nuestra. Y sí, según Narcissa a los Lestrange les ha ido bien, pero Rod querrá asegurarse de que estás bien.

-Sí, ahora voy. Nos vemos mañana, Dol.

Su compañero le sonrió, se despidió de Nellie y se marchó. La bruja comprobó la hora. Aunque habían salido pronto, el maldito almuerzo con el Ministro se había alargado y con todos los problemas de después ya eran las cinco de la tarde.

-¿Te parece bien si hoy dejamos el paseo y cenamos antes? Paso de la cena familiar con Cissy preocupada por Lucius y Lucius penando cual dama de época -comentó poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Quiero hablar con Rod y ducharme luego, ¿le digo a Ruffy que lo prepare a las siete en tu habitación?

Nellie aceptó al instante. La bruja la acompañó a su cuarto y después se marchó a buscar a su marido. La muggle se duchó, se puso un vestido bonito y se sentó en la cama nerviosa. No entendía bien lo que había sucedido ese día. Y no pensaba en lo de la batalla y los muertos, eso le daba bastante igual. Hasta al Señor Serpiente empezaba a acostumbrarse... Pero la manera en que Bellatrix había insistido en mantenerla a salvo, su forma de sonreírle, lo orgullosa que se había sentido de ella cuando los había ayudado... Nunca había experimentado una sensación similar de felicidad, de plenitud. No comprendía esas emociones y la agobiaban bastante.

"Y además es tan guapa..." suspiró para sí misma. Supuso que se trataba de envidia, ella nunca había sido más que una niña pobre de un barrio marginal. Luego pensó que el tal Rodolphus era un hombre muy afortunado: no solo tenía una mujer maravillosa, sino que estaba a su mismo nivel, no era un miserable muggle como ella... No le quedó claro cuál era el motivo de su inquietud.

Salió al balcón con un libro pero no abrió una página. Se perdió en la contemplación del paisaje agreste que rodeaba la Mansión Malfoy. Aun con toda la ropa de lujo que le había prestado la bruja, seguía sintiéndose muy fuera de lugar entre esas personas. Dolohov le había caído bien: su aspecto robusto con cabello rubio y ojos azules le distinguía del resto de mortífagos y además parecía simpático. Sin embargo, la hermana de Bellatrix cada vez que se cruzaban le dirigía miradas de repugnancia. Aunque claro, era una prisionera, no una invitada; el no albergar deseo alguno de escapar la hacía olvidarlo con frecuencia. Estaba tan abstraída en sus análisis internos que no oyó al elfo aparecerse en la salita de su habitación y colocar la cena en la mesa. Tampoco escuchó la puerta abrirse ni a la bruja salir al balcón.

-Muggle molesta -le susurró Bellatrix al oído.

Nellie dio un salto asustada y la slytherin se echó a reír. Entraron al cuarto y cenaron. La castaña le preguntó qué tal había ido con su marido. "Oh, muy bien, se alegra de que siga viva. Dice que puede esperar unos años más para quedarse con la herencia de los Black a cambio de seguir incordiándome" comentó la bruja. Los Lestrange habían cumplido bien su parte de la misión: mucho caos y ningún testigo. La castaña asintió, era evidente que el matrimonio tenía buena relación y se querían. No entendía por qué eso la entristecía. De nuevo, lo achacó a la envidia: ella nunca conseguiría algo así.

-¿Por qué has vuelto? - le preguntó Bellatrix mirándola a los ojos.

-Por... porque... -empezó Nellie con nerviosismo esquivando su mirada- porque creí que igual podíais necesitar mi ayuda...

La bruja siguió contemplándola y finalmente asintió. Cuando terminaron de cenar, compartieron una botella de whisky de fuego. No hablaron gran cosa. A Bellatrix le preocupaba el "hablamos mañana" de su Señor, pero como no parecía estar de mal humor, confiaba en que fuese algo rutinario. Nellie le preguntó si matarían al Ministro y la bruja le contestó que de momento no, sería más útil con vida. A raíz de esa última cuestión, la slytherin pensó que igual su compañera sentía remordimientos. Así que cuando Nellie la acompañó a la puerta, antes de darle las buenas noches, le preguntó:

-¿Podrás dormir después de matar a dos hombres que trataban de proteger a uno de los tuyos? -inquirió con curiosidad.

-He pasado meses mutilando cadáveres para convertirlos en carne picada, voy a ir al infierno de todas formas -respondió Nellie encogiéndose de hombros.

Su cerebro apenas procesó lo que sucedió entonces. Sintió que Bellatrix la empujaba contra el armario más próximo y la besaba con brusquedad. A pesar del impacto, fue consciente de las uñas de la mortífaga arañándole el cuello con suavidad y de su otra mano aferrándose a su cintura. La sensación de sus labios suaves y mullidos sobre los suyos fue arrolladora. El torbellino de calor que nació en su pecho, recorrió su espina dorsal y terminó entre sus piernas resultaba casi irreal. Su boca sabía ligeramente a whisky y la magia oscura parecía envolverla por completo, hasta siendo muggle era capaz de sentirla. Pero solo duró unos segundos.

Cuando abrió los ojos, la bruja ya no estaba en su habitación y la puerta que las separaba estaba cerrada de nuevo. Miró a su alrededor aturdida, ¿había sucedido de verdad? Ese día se había levantado, la habían teletransportado a Hyde Park, había disparado a dos hombres, después se le había enroscado una serpiente descomunal y una especie de dictador anfibio la había interrogado sobre su uso de las armas. Igual lo del beso no era lo más difícil de creer... Además sentía el olor de la bruja en su ropa y también su boca sabía a ella.

"Busco a mi Maestro", pensó Bellatrix mientras hechizaba la puerta que las separaba, "Le busco, le digo que he besado a una muggle y me matará. Y fin del problema, yo así no vivo". Se dio cuenta de que estaba hiperventilando y debía calmar su respiración. No le costó poco trabajo... Sabía que no debía haberla secuestrado, lo hizo únicamente como respuesta a un impulso egoísta que supo que le traería problemas. Cuando era una muggle dulce e inocente le atraía, deseaba torturarla y pervertirla. Pero desde que le confesó sus actividades delictivas la volvía loca: ansiaba devorar su boca, morderle el cuello, arañar sus costillas y renunciar a todos sus principios para pasar el día en la cama con ella.

"Es una muggle, Bella. Zoofilia, bestialismo, ¡elige tú misma!" se reprochó a sí misma. Dio vueltas intranquila por la habitación, ¿y si le borraba la memoria? No, eso era peor, sería como haber abusado de ella sin que lo supiera. Intentaría reducir otra vez sus interacciones. Seguramente la pobre estaría tan asustada que colaboraría activamente. Joder, se estaba portando con ella peor que el maldito Mr. Todd... Ahora entendía que siguiera enamorada de él a pesar de que intentó matarla: existía gente peor. Decidió que ella también iba a ir al infierno ese del que hablaban los muggles, así que... "¡Al cuerno!" pensó desvistiéndose. Se metió bajo las sábanas y pasó otra intensa noche satisfaciéndose mientras pensaba en Nellie desnuda gimiendo su nombre.

Una pared más allá, la castaña también se metió en la cama nerviosa. Desde que su marido había muerto hacía diez años, cuando ella tenía veintiséis, nadie la había vuelto a besar. Y tampoco es que con el pobre Albert hubiese habido mucha actividad... Soñaba con que Benjamin volvería y se casarían, pero él solo la tocó para amenazarla. En ese momento dio gracias de que no hubiese respondido a sus afectos: Bellatrix le daba mil vueltas en todos los aspectos. Pero la estaba volviendo loca. La había besado con más pasión que cariño y al instante había desaparecido sin decir nada. ¿Qué significaba eso? "Igual es cosa de magos, igual se comen los morros después de matar a alguien" pensó. Típica lujuria post asesinato.

En cualquier caso no se hizo ilusiones. No se planteó si le atraían las mujeres -o al menos una-, si deseaba repetir, ni si estaba enamorada. Seguramente había sido uno de los arrebatos extraños de Bellatrix que en unos casos se manifestaban con azotes y en otros así. Además estaba casada y quería a su marido. Y ella seguía siendo una muggle. No tenía nada que ofrecerle, nada que no pudiera hacer un elfo doméstico. Igual si le hubiese dicho la verdad... Quizá la bruja habría comprendido que era especial para ella a un nivel que ni Sweeney, ni su difunto marido, ni nadie había alcanzado jamás. No poseía dinero ni magia, pero la cuidaría y la querría con todo su corazón. Se durmió repitiendo en bucle la conversación que deberían haber tenido, aunque no hubiese cambiado nada:

-¿Por qué has vuelto?

-Porque tú me ves cuando me miras.


	9. Chapter 9

Nellie desayunó sola en silencio. De nuevo no se atrevió a pasar con Bellatrix porque no entendía lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Además Ruffy no le llevó el desayuno a la bruja, así que habría bajado a entrenar temprano con su sobrino como hacía algunas mañanas. Mientras se terminaba la tostada sin mucho apetito, la criatura reapareció y la avisó de que estuviera preparada para dentro de media hora porque el Señor Oscuro quería verla también a ella. Antes de que asintiera, el elfo se había vuelto a marchar. No le indicó si la mortífaga pasaría a buscarla, si volvería él o si tenía que bajar sola. Dio el desayuno por terminado y se metió a la ducha. Después eligió un vestido oscuro con un corsé a juego y se hizo su semirecogido habitual que le gustaba a la bruja. Cuando se maquilló se reafirmó en la idea de que su aspecto había mejorado mucho durante el secuestro. Hacía mucho que no se veía tan descansada y saludable (dentro de su habitual aspecto enfermizo).

-¿Estás ya? -preguntó Bellatrix al otro lado de la puerta.

Nellie respondió afirmativamente y pasó a su habitación. Se dieron los buenos días con corrección y bajaron a la sala de reuniones en silencio. Cuando entraron, notó que de forma inconsciente, Bellatrix seguía colocándose delante de ella para protegerla. Experimentó un sentimiento de calidez por todo el cuerpo. Entraron a la sala y solo estaban los Malfoy. Voldemort había citado a su lugarteniente y a su muggle, pero en calidad de señores de la casa, los rubios sentían que siempre debían estar ahí como consejeros. Por mucho pánico que eso les causara, no les hacía gracia como el Señor Oscuro y Bellatrix se adueñaban de la mansión. A pesar de que el día anterior las había visto, Lucius estaba demasiado ocupado retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. Así que esa mañana por fin conoció a la mascota que según su mujer había adoptado su cuñada. Ahogó una exclamación de horror.

-Cissa -susurró el patriarca- ¿Tú también ves doble? ¿Por qué hay en mi casa otra Bellatrix con el pelo cobrizo pero que genera la misma inquietud que la original?

Narcissa puso los ojos en blanco asqueada de que compararan a su hermana con una muggle. Bellatrix le dirigió una mirada asesina pero no replicó. Nellie sonrió orgullosa de que la comparasen con la bruja, admiraba mucho a esa mujer capaz de ser la mejor en una secta de hombres. Al poco Voldemort hizo su aparición y todos agacharon la cabeza en un símbolo de sumisión. Se dieron cuenta de que no le acompañaba su fiel Nagini y sospecharon que la había castigado por encariñarse con una muggle.

En primer lugar les resumió su "conversación" con el ministro secuestrado. A Bellatrix no le interesaba el asunto y no prestó mucha atención. Lo poco que captó fue que el pobre hombre estaba bastante harto de que los magos lo mangonearan y de tener que encubrir el caos provocado por los mortífagos. La Orden le había pedido apoyo para la guerra pero se negó con rotundidad, no quería tratos con magos más allá de lo estrictamente necesario. Y eso fue todo lo que escuchó. El resto de la reunión se centró en odiar a su prisionera por usar un perfume de violetas que la impedía centrarse en nada más; y por llevar un vestido que la hacía parecer casi noble; y porque seguía mirándola como si fuese el ser más fascinante del mundo. Se sentía profundamente avergonzada por lo que había sucedido la tarde anterior. Cuando salía victoriosa de una misión experimentaba una euforia desmedida (y más cuando su Señor la elogiaba) que solía canalizar con más sangre o con sexo salvaje. Al menos pudo frenarse antes de decantarse por una opción...

Cuando volvió a la realidad, Nellie estaba hablando con Voldemort. Cruzó los dedos para que no le llamara a la cara "Señor Serpiente". Al parecer a su Maestro le había interesado mucho lo de las armas y quería que probara si sus mortífagos sabrían usarlas. La muggle le explicó que necesitaban balas y que existían pistolas mucho más ligeras y silenciosas que la que habían requisado a los guardaespaldas. El hombre le preguntó a quién tenían que matar para conseguirlas. Ella contó que en su barrio había una pequeña armería en la que no había registros y todo era bastante oscuro. Bastaría con usar Imperio en el dependiente y no dejarían rastros que los aurores pudieran seguir. A Voldemort le pareció bien y le indicó que fuese con Bellatrix.

-Por supuesto, milord -se apresuró a responder su lugarteniente.

Lucius carraspeó como para añadir algo y el Señor Tenebroso le preguntó qué sucedía.

-Con permiso, mi Maestro, me parece una idea muy apropiada. No obstante, temo que Bellatrix y su... compañera desentonen un poco en el ambiente, por muy marginal que sea el barrio. No creo que ni siquiera entre los muggles sea normal enseñar así las...

No terminó la frase pero señaló el escote de Bellatrix en un gesto muy significativo. Si las miradas fuesen _crucios_, a Lucius le habrían reventado las entrañas por cortesía de su cuñada. No obstante, no se atrevió a objetar delante de su Señor y haciéndose daño al clavarse las uñas, la morena cerró la boca. Pero hubo quien no tuvo el mismo reparo...

-¡Hay que joderse, habló la Nancy Malibú! -exclamó Nellie airada-. ¡En el único sitio en el que no desentonarías tú sería en un concurso de perros afganos! ¡Y perderías, porque lloriqueas como un bebé!

Al principio, a Bellatrix -igual que al resto- se le desencajó la mandíbula al escuchar a Nellie blasfemar delante del mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Pero al final no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver como una muggle humillaba a su cuñado delante de Voldemort. Con un sutil gesto volvió a colocar a su prisionera detrás de ella. Si su impertinencia le costaba un _crucio_, la mortífaga lo asumiría por ella. Habría valido la pena solo por ver las caras de los Malfoy que aún seguían demacrados e iracundos. Nellie parecía algo arrepentida de su arrebato pero mantenía la expresión altiva. Voldemort no sabía cómo reaccionar. Fue Lucius quien tomó la palabra.

-No soporto a una Bellatrix como para aguantar a dos... -masculló- Si me disculpa, mi Señor, creo que ya no soy de utilidad aquí.

Su Maestro le despidió con un gesto. Narcissa los miró a ambos indecisa y finalmente también se disculpó y salió tras su marido. Voldemort contempló a la extraña pareja que quedaba ante Él. Finalmente optó por obviar lo ocurrido y le comunicó a su lugarteniente que Lucius tenía razón, que buscara a otro mortífago para acompañar a la muggle. La aludida asintió al momento y se despidió. Agarró a Nellie del brazo y la sacó corriendo antes de que volviera a abrir la boca. En cuanto estuvieron fuera, con los Malfoy todavía cerca, le preguntó qué era una Nancy.

-Ah, es una muñeca rubia con el pelo largo y liso a la que se le hacen peinados y se le ponen vestidos bonitos.

Bellatrix volvió a reírse con ganas y pensó que ya tenía regalo de cumpleaños para su cuñado. La muggle se relajó un poco al oírla reír, pero internamente estaba bastante angustiada. No quería ir de excursión a los bajos fondos de Londres con nadie que no fuese la bruja. Los mortífagos no le caían bien: el difunto Yaxley había intentado violarla, Rabastan pretendió robarle su capa, el rubio Dolohov de metro noventa llamaría demasiado la atención y si iba con un blandengue como el tal Lucius les atracarían nada más poner un pie en el barrio. Su compañera sin embargo parecía tranquila mientras subía al segundo piso. Llamó a la puerta de una de las salas de entrenamiento y una voz grave le indicó que pasara.

-Ven -le indicó a Nellie-. Vas a conocer a mi marido, no me fío de nadie más.

Eso calmó un poco a la castaña. Internamente deseó que se tratase de un tipo viejo, gordo y nada atractivo como su difunto Albert. En absoluto fue así. Ese hombre de ojos azul grisáceo, sonrisa seductora y complexión atlética era lo más parecido a un actor de pelis de acción de Hollywood que había conocido. Era incluso más guapo que su inalcanzable Benjamin Barker. Solo la belleza nórdica de Dolohov resultaba comparable. Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo tonta que había sido, era evidente que Bellatrix no se casaría con un hombre feo y desgarbado.

-Rod, ¿tienes la mañana libre? -preguntó la bruja- Necesito que me hagas un favor.

"Por ti el día entero, querida" respondió él. Sabía cuánto odiaba su mujer que la llamase "querida" o cualquier otro apelativo afectivo y a ambos les encantaba hacerse rabiar. Con un gesto de varita, Rodolphus despejó la sala de entrenamiento y se acercó a ellas. Observó a Nellie con curiosidad mientras Bellatrix le explicaba el plan. Él le respondió que ningún problema, si le daban diez minutos para ducharse, lo haría encantado. La duelista asintió. La muggle permaneció escondida detrás de su secuestradora. En esa casa la despreciaba y la miraba con asco todo el mundo, así que intentaba evitar a los mortífagos lo máximo posible. No obstante, en cuanto terminó de ducharse y bajaron juntos hacia el recibidor, el hombre se dirigió a ella:

-Así que tú eres la famosa muggle de Belle -comentó él.

"Supongo..." respondió ella desconcertada por su supuesta fama y sin atreverse a mirarle.

-¿Y tienes nombre? -preguntó con su cautivadora sonrisa.

Antes de que su mujer le mandara callar y pudiera explicarle que no quería cogerle (más) cariño, la castaña respondió: "Eleanor, señor". Bellatrix levantó las cejas sorprendida.

-¿Eleanor? Suena muy noble y elegante para una muggle molesta como tú.

La aludida la miró frunciendo el ceño sin entender si eso era un insulto o no. Pero al poco se encogió de hombros y respondió:

-Suelen llamarme Nellie.

-Eso te pega más -comentó la bruja.

Rodolphus le cogió la mano, se la besó con la elegancia innata de un caballero y murmuró: "Un placer, Eleanor". Su mujer puso los ojos en blanco, estaba segura de que lo hacía solo para provocarla. "Gra... gracias, Mr. Lestrange" respondió Nellie perpleja ante tanta amabilidad. Él respondió que por favor, le llamara Rodolphus o simplemente Rod. Le ofreció su brazo y bajaron juntos las escaleras. Tras ellos, Bellatrix chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Era su mascota, nadie más podía jugar con ella y mucho menos seducirla, aunque fuese en broma. La castaña se dio cuenta de que la complacencia del mago fastidiaba a Bellatrix, así que decidió seguirle el juego.

-¿Puedo llamarle Mr. Rod? -preguntó con inocencia.

-¡ESO SÍ QUE NO! -bramó la bruja.

-Por supuesto, querida. Todo lo que incomode a mi preciosa mujer me hace feliz -respondió el aludido-. Y cuéntame, ¿qué tal va el secuestro?

-¡Oh, estupendo! Tengo una habitación enorme, duermo muy bien, me hacen la comida, tengo un montón de ropa y libros sobre cosas muy interesantes... Antes me tenía que levantar a las cuatro de la mañana para empezar con las empanadas y tenía la tienda abierta hasta las ocho de la noche. Y luego tenía que recoger y limpiar todo... Y ocuparme de la comida, la colada y todo eso. Apenas salía de la tienda. Ahora me lo hacen todo, duermo todas las horas que quiero y Madame Lestrange me lleva de paseo y...

La castaña le había cogido confianza muy rápido a Rodolphus. Era el primero aparte de la morena que la trataba bien y encima se interesaba por su vida, no necesitaba más. Bellatrix la hizo callar alegando que le iba a provocar dolor de cabeza. Le avergonzaba y asustaba que su marido se diese cuenta de lo agradable que era con su prisionera. El hombre se rió. La bruja los acompañó hasta la verja de salida y le indicó a su compañero que se apareciera en el mismo lugar que la otra vez. A partir de ahí, Nellie le guiaría. Él solo tenía que hechizar al dependiente para que les diera lo que quisieran y luego hacerle olvidar. Al mortífago le pareció muy bien y le explicó a Nellie que igual se mareaba un poco al aparecerse.

-Bah, ya lo sé. Me he _aparicionao_ un montón de veces -contestó ella con suficiencia-. Por algo soy una sangre pura de _sylterin_.

Rodolphus frunció el ceño desconcertado. "No preguntes", suspiró Bellatrix, "Te lo va a contar igual". El hombre sonrió y le preguntó a la castaña si estaba preparada. Ella asintió. Cuando se despedían de la bruja, esta se dirigió a su marido:

-Cuida a mi juguete o tendré que quedarme uno de los tuyos.

-Tú siempre te quedas lo que te da la gana, Belle- respondió él guiñándole un ojo y desapareciendo con Nellie.

Bellatrix pasó el resto del día en un estado de nervios bastante exaltado. La misión era sencilla, pero aún así le preocupaba que no saliera bien y su Señor les castigara. Seguro que los aurores habían aumentado la seguridad en el mundo muggle. También le inquietaba que les pasase algo en esa zona infecta de Londres. Pero lo que más miedo le daba era la confianza que parecían haber desarrollado ambos, prefería no pensar en qué estarían hablando. Sabía que les llevaría un rato porque el punto de aparición se hallaba distante del destino final. Eso no le impidió lanzar maleficios a varios mortífagos y a los pavos reales de Lucius, eso siempre la relajaba. Cuando pasó la hora de comer y no habían vuelto, la bruja se planteó aparecerse en Fleet Street y simplemente incendiarlo todo. Se lo impidió su hermana, que apareció a la entrada de la mansión donde Bellatrix seguía dando vueltas iracunda.

La rubia le preguntó por qué se había saltado la comida y el día anterior la cena. Ella respondió simplemente que no tenía hambre. La pequeña pasó a echarle la bronca por lo insolente que había sido la muggle con Lucius. Bellatrix respondió que solo defendía sus tetas y el derecho a lucir escote. Narcissa puso los ojos en blanco y siguió reprendiéndola por asuntos varios que dejó de escuchar. "¿Y Draco?" siguió la más joven, "Yo creí que dejarías de obligarle a entrenar cuando terminó la misión de Dumbledore, pero al día siguiente ya estabais otra vez, no descansáis nunca. ¿Es que no comprendes que solo es un niño y...". Su hermana la cortó aclarándole que era su sobrino quien suplicaba que practicara con él para no volverse loco encerrado en casa con mamá gallina. Eso generó más replicas del mismo cariz, hasta que Narcissa se dio cuenta de que era como hablar con una bludger.

-¡Puedes al menos tener el respeto de...!

"¡POR FIN!" exclamó Bellatrix al ver entrar a su marido con su muggle. Ambos parecían intactos y sonrientes. Les preguntó por qué habían tardado tanto. Al parecer habían cumplido la misión con éxito y prontitud. Habían adquirido varias armas y munición de sobra que Nellie había ocultado en uno de los bolsos encantados de la bruja. También habían consultado la prensa local: el ataque en Hyde Park estaba siendo tratado como un atentado del que no había ninguna pista, solo restos humanos calcinados e inidentificables. Al Primer Ministro se lo daba por desaparecido. Como el fuego había destruido cualquier pista y el Ministro no estaba para ocultar el asunto, las teorías de la conspiración corrían como una snitch.

Después de terminar el encargo, Rodolphus, que tras Azkaban jamás se saltaba una comida, había insistido en ir a picar algo. Nellie sospechó que el pobre se sentía agobiado todo el día encerrado en la Mansión y quería tomar el aire. Así que se habían aparecido en el centro de Londres y habían ido a un italiano. La mortífaga ocultó su rabia para que no se dieran cuenta de lo preocupada que había estado. Simplemente informó a su marido de que como engordara un kilo, se divorciarían. Después no pudo evitar comentar:

-Bueno, Rod, después de tantas horas juntos ya estarás al día de la vida y obra del infame Sweeney Todd.

-¿Quién? -preguntó su marido frunciendo el ceño- Hemos hablado de múltiples asuntos, pero no sé quién es ese caballero.

-¿¡ESTÁS DE BROMA!? -exclamó de nuevo la bruja mirando de uno a otro- ¿¡Llevas meses sin hablarme de otra cosa que de ese estúpido barbero y a él ni se lo nombras!?

"Bah, Mr. T. intentó matarme, lo he superado" respondió Nellie como si tal cosa quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano. Bellatrix creyó que iba a arder en un _fiendfyre_ espontáneo. Una vez más, dedicó unos segundos a calmar su respiración. Después, se dirigió de nuevo a la castaña -a quien Narcissa seguía lanzando mirandas desdeñosas- y le indicó que probarían las armas al día siguiente. Le ordenó que subiera a su habitación, pero no pudo terminar sin ser interrumpida.

-¡Es hora de nuestro paseo! -protestó Nellie ante el asombro de los tres slytherins.

-Ya te ha paseado Rod mucho rato.

-Ha sido aburrido -protestó la muggle-. No había animales mágicos y no estabas tú para preguntarte cosas.

La mirada de Bellatrix reflejaba hastío, la de su marido diversión y la de su hermana incredulidad. La rubia no entendía en absoluto qué relación tenía la mortífaga con su prisionera. Nellie sin embargo no pensaba rendirse: el paseo con Bellatrix era su momento favorito del día, no iba a renunciar a él. Ante el comentario de que ella no había formado parte de la excursión, la bruja replicó:

-Estamos casados en régimen de gananciales, Rod te ha paseado por mí, custodia compartida.

-¡No, no! ¡Soy tu responsabilidad, lo dijo el Señor Serpiente!

Rodolphus rió abiertamente ante la exasperación de su mujer y la mención de su amado Maestro. Narcissa seguía sin comprender por qué su hermana no había usado_ crucio_ aún. La mortífaga odiaba dar semejante espectáculo delante de sus parientes. Pero como Nellie era incluso más obstinada que ella, decidió rendirse para terminar rápido:

-¿Sabes qué? Me fío de ti, además no puedes huir, la verja no se abrirá. Te dejo ir sola al jardín y disfrutar un rato de tu libertad.

"¡No, no! ¡Contigo!" replicó Nellie agarrándose a su brazo. La bruja intentó sacudírsela sin éxito. Empezó a entender por qué el tal Sweeney Todd se había vuelto loco. Recordó que había guardado su navaja, igual se cortaba el cuello ella también si tenía que seguir aguantando mucho tiempo a la muggle. Rodolphus, que se lo estaba pasando en grande, no pudo evitar intervenir. Miró a su mujer con gesto grave y comentó:

-Belle, te advertí que si adoptábamos una mascota tendrías que hacerte cargo de ella.

Nellie rió con ganas. La duelista no había lanzado tantas miradas asesinas en toda su vida junta. Decidió poner a su prisionera en su sitio, ya estaba bien de tanta humillación:

-¿Sabes que he matado a decenas de muggles como tú? -inquirió con tono venenoso y gesto altivo.

-¿Sabes que yo los he troceado y convertido en empanadas de carne, se los he dado de comer a otros muggles y les he cobrado por ello? -replicó Nellie con arrogancia.

Rodolphus, cuando superó el estupor, volvió a reírse abiertamente y sentenció: "Te ha ganado, Belle". Narcissa manifestó sus acuciantes deseos de vomitar y se marchó a toda prisa. La mejor lugarteniente de Voldemort se rindió. Suspiró abatida sin entender qué había pasado con su legendario poder intimidatorio. Ella y una sonriente Nellie se dirigieron al jardín. Mientras paseaban, la muggle le estuvo contando su excursión y lo amable que había sido Rodolphus. Al parecer algunas vecinas del barrio la habían mirado mal y habían cuchicheado al verla con otro hombre. Lo último que debían saber de Mrs. Lovett era que encontraron dos cadáveres en su sótano y ella desapareció. La respuesta del mago había sido hacer estallar una tubería y cubrir por completo a las mujeres y sus comercios con aguas residuales. Luego las hizo olvidar a la desaparecida pastelera y ahí se quedaron inmersas en la inmundicia. A la castaña le había encantado.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? -inquirió al rato con timidez.

Bellatrix la miró sorprendida. Si de normal la acribillaba a todo tipo de preguntas sin pudor alguno, no entendía qué podía querer para requerir permiso. La curiosidad pudo más y asintió.

-¿Por qué si tu marido es perfecto estás enamorada del Señor Serpiente?

La bruja frunció los labios considerando si aquello era una impertinencia. Lo era. No obstante, optó por responder:

-Es verdad que Rod es perfecto y le quiero, pero mi verdadero amor siempre ha sido mi Maestro. Me enseñó magia negra desde joven, vio grandes posibilidades en mí y me motiva para esforzarme cada día más. Es el mago más poderoso que existe y sus planes para el mundo mágico son absolutamente necesarios.

-Pero Mr. Rod es muy guapo... -apuntó Nellie con timidez.

Recibió una mirada despectiva por el mote, pero también una justificación.

-Mi amor por el Señor Oscuro no es algo carnal y vulgar, va mucho más allá del deseo físico. Sé que nunca sucederá, pero lo venero y admiro igual. Lucharé por Él hasta el último aliento.

-¿Es platónico entonces?

-¿Qué significa eso? -inquirió Bellatrix.

-Un amor absoluto pero sin rollo sexual, más bien idealizado.

-Sí, supongo que sí. No estoy ciega, soy consciente de su aspecto. Y sé que tiene setenta años, literalmente el doble de mi edad; obviamente no me gustaría encontrármelo en mi cama... Pero supongo que el poder es lo que me excita, su dominio de la magia. Cuando ganemos la guerra y ocupe el lugar que le corresponde, yo seré su reina -aseguró la bruja con devoción.

Nellie asintió y le dio las gracias por la sinceridad. No añadió nada, simplemente se esforzó en ocultar su tristeza. Probablemente ella era la persona menos poderosa que Bellatrix había conocido. Por no hablar de su inexistente y del todo imposible dominio de la magia... Cuando el Señor Serpiente fuera el dictador de aquel mundo y Bellatrix su mano derecha, ella no pintaría nada. Seguramente acabaría muerta o de vuelta en su pastelería viviendo en la indigencia. Aún así, mientras le daba vueltas y cada vez se deprimía más, no pudo evitar murmurar:

-Tú no necesitas a nadie, podrías gobernar el mundo sola.

En un momento de deja vú, sintió que la bruja la obligaba a girarse hacia ella y la besaba con brusquedad. Volvió a experimentar la magia, la pasión y el deseo de la tarde anterior, solo que en esta ocasión la bruja no se separó. Tampoco hubiera podido: desde el primer segundo Nellie la rodeó con fuerza por la cintura para que no pudiera escapar. Bellatrix le pasó los brazos por el cuello y le mordisqueó el labio inferior para que abriera la boca. Se lo permitió al instante y sus lenguas chocaron, se acariciaron y recorrieron sus bocas con avidez. La castaña no entendía qué estaba pasando, pero adoraba esa sensación, ¡mataría por esa sensación! Aún así, por muy ligera que fuese su moral, no quería estropear la vida de Bellatrix. Se separó con dificultad ante la mirada confusa de la mortífaga y preguntó:

-¿Y tu marido? Me acabas de decir que es perfecto.

-Sí, lo es. En mi segundo año le pillé besando a otro slytherin y él se asustó mucho de que lo contara. En las familias de sangre pura la homosexualidad es una bochornosa lacra. Le prometí que guardaría su secreto y nos hicimos amigos. Como nuestro deber era hacer un buen matrimonio, antes de que nuestros padres eligieran a alguien que no nos gustara, decidimos casarnos. Fue un enlace muy provechoso para ambas familias y somos muy felices juntos. Nos queremos mucho y siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo. Pero es gay, lleva años con Dolohov, y a mí siempre me han gustado más las mujeres. Así que somos el matrimonio perfecto.

Nellie la miró sorprendida y algo indecisa. Al poco concluyó que la duelista tenía razón, era un buen acuerdo y hacían muy buena pareja. Por supuesto ella seguía siendo una débil muggle, pero hasta que la bruja no protestara... Así que volvió a atraerla junto a sí y la besó de nuevo. Bellatrix no puso objeciones y hundió las manos en su melena caoba. El sonido del agua que corría en la enorme fuente de mármol junto a ellas ahogó los suaves gemidos de placer que ambas intentaban camuflar. El viento revolvía sus rizos mezclándolos en una maraña de color cobre y oscuridad muy parecida al ocaso. Estuvieron así varios minutos hasta que el graznido de uno de los pavos reales devolvió a Bellatrix a la realidad.

-Ven, vámonos -ordenó volviendo hacia la casa.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Nellie nerviosa. Estaba disfrutando mucho, más que nunca. Temía que fuera otro de esos momentos en los que la bruja tenía un arrebato de cariño hacia ella y al momento fingía que no había pasado. Bellatrix se giró, la miró a los ojos y respondió:

-Porque necesito follarte ahora mismo y preferiría hacerlo en un lugar en el que no nos pueda pillar mi cuñado; a quien, si bien me gustaría traumatizar con la escena, no considero digno de presenciar semejante espectáculo.

"¡Oh! Vale..." fue lo único que acertó a responder la atónita muggle. La bruja asintió y emprendió el camino de nuevo. Entraron a la mansión y cuando ya subían a su habitación, como en un mal sueño, Narcissa les salió al paso. "¡Bellatrix Black!" la frenó. La aludida sabía que cuando se refería a ella por su apellido de soltera era para reprocharle algo. Se giró intentando reunir paciencia y le preguntó qué quería.

-No pensarás saltarte la cena hoy también, ¿verdad?

-Me temo que sí, Cissy, tengo necesidades más urgentes que calmar. Nos vemos mañana en la comida.

Detrás de ella, Nellie bajó la vista ruborizada. Narcissa no se achantó.

-No sé lo que os traéis entre manos tú y esa...

"Ten cuidado, Narcissa Black" le advirtió su hermana antes de que terminara la frase. Algo en el tono y en la mirada de Bellatrix hizo que su hermana reculara. Se ahorró el insulto a la muggle, pero le repitió que eran una familia y debían cenar juntos porque... Ahí la mortífaga, cada vez más alterada, la interrumpió con frialdad:

-Estoy harta de jugar a las familias felices, Cissy, no lo somos, ambas lo sabemos. Para ti tu familia son tu marido y tu hijo, me lo dejaste bien claro cuando me levantaste la varita al visitar a Snape, yo solo pretendía protegerte. Así que no me incluyas en ella cuando te venga bien para seguir dando la imagen de familia unida ante el resto de mortífagos; a los que por cierto les importan una mierda las sonrisas falsas y conversaciones vacías que intercambiamos en cada comida. El día que me apetezca, cenaré con vosotros y el que no, no, ¿lo has entendido, hermanita?

La rubia asintió abochornada. Recordó la escena en la calle de la Hilandera cuando Bellatrix le advirtió que el Señor Oscuro se enfadaría si le revelaba sus planes a Snape. Hubiera sido así de no haberlo sabido el profesor de pociones, pero aún así Narcissa amenazó a su hermana con atacarla si no le permitía seguir. Lo hizo para defender a su hijo, pero se dio cuenta de que el miedo porque le pasara algo a Draco nubló sus sentidos y se excedió con su hermana mayor. No habían hablado del tema y hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta de que a Bellatrix le había dolido su rechazo. Por muy cruel que fuese la mortífaga, que su hermana favorita le diera a entender que no la consideraba su familia había sido un golpe duro. No le quedó otra que asumir las consecuencias y observar cómo la duelista desaparecía escaleras arriba con la muggle siguiéndola.

Cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones, Bellatrix se descalzó y siguió apretando los puños con rabia pensando en la hipocresía de los Malfoy. Nellie se quitó también los botines, más por hacer algo que por otra cosa. Como la mirada de la morena seguía reflejando una rabia absoluta, la muggle se acercó a ella con cautela y murmuró: "Puedo cenar en mi cuarto, madame, igual es mejor que no...". Su voz devolvió a Bellatrix a la realidad.

-Ni de broma -aseguró extendiendo el brazo hacia ella-, no he estado más cachonda en mi vida. Narcissa no me va a estropear esto. Y llámame Bella cuando estemos solas.

Nellie asintió con alegría compartiendo el sentimiento y se acercó a la bruja.


	10. Chapter 10

"Be... Bellatrix" gimió Nellie con voz ahogada mientras la bruja estrechaba su cintura junto a la suya y recorría su cuello entre besos y mordiscos. Le fallaba la respiración, le temblaba todo el cuerpo y sentía oleadas de emociones descontroladas recorriéndola. La bruja le desabrochó el corsé con una sola mano y la acercó a la cama sin despegar la boca de su piel.

-Bella... Por favor, no me hagas daño -susurró.

Al momento la bruja se separó y la miró confundida:

-¿No quieres hacer esto? Si no quieres, dímelo. Soy una asesina y todo lo que quieras, pero jamás he...

-¡No, no! -la interrumpió la muggle de inmediato-. ¡Claro que quiero! Es solo que hace muchos años que no... y con mi marido tampoco es que... Por supuesto que quiero hacerlo contigo, solo que si no te importa ir despacio...

"Claro que no" respondió la bruja con más seguridad de la que sentía. No había ido despacio en toda su existencia, vivía y actuaba siempre como si la persiguiera una manada de dementores. Pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo por Nellie. Aún así, insistió, no quería que lo hiciese únicamente por complacerla:

-Podemos dejarlo para más adelante, Eleanor, si tú no te sientes...

-¡No, no! -repitió ella nerviosa- ¡Quiero hacerlo ahora, quiero desde que te conocí! Y llámame Nellie, por fa.

Para corroborar sus palabras, abrazó por la cintura a Bellatrix y la besó con ganas y necesidad. La morena le pasó los brazos por el cuello y no hicieron falta más palabras. Su compañera la empujó a la cama y la slytherin aprovechó para desabrocharle el vestido y sacárselo por los hombros. Dedicó un rato a observarla, era perfecta, ¿cómo era posible que habiendo estado con tantas brujas de sangre pura esa muggle despertara un deseo animal que no había sentido jamás? Y ojalá fuese solo el impulso carnal... Nacía en ella también un deseo de protegerla y cuidarla que la hacía odiarse a sí misma.

-Si algo no te gusta o te sientes incomoda me avisas, ¿de acuerdo, mi pequeña muggle?

Nellie sonrió y asintió. La bruja, sin dejar de contemplarla, le acarició la espalda para relajarla. Ver cómo los ojos de la temida mortífaga recorrían su cuerpo con indudable deseo aumentó bastante su seguridad. Por fin alguien apreciaba su ropa interior; en esa ocasión de encaje en rojo oscuro con pequeños lazos laterales. Se desabrochó el sujetador y se lo quitó con lentitud. ¡Y vaya si la bruja lo supo apreciar! "Joder...", murmuró sin ser capaz de apartar los ojos de aquellos enormes pechos que hacían un contraste maravilloso con su estrecha cintura, "Cómo te odio, muggle molesta, estás más buena que yo". La castaña rió aunque no estuviera de acuerdo y se inclinó para besarla. Bellatrix respondió acariciándole el muslo y perdiéndose en sus suaves gemidos.

Con lentitud, la slytherin deslizó las manos hacia sus pechos y empezó a masajearlos trazando círculos sin dejar de besarla. "No sabes cuánto tiempo llevaba deseando sobarte las tetas" susurró en su oído. La locuaz pastelera hubiese querido responder algo como que por qué diablos habían esperando tanto entonces; parecía sencillo, su escote solía estar bastante a la vista... Pero solo fue capaz de gimotear más. La morena interpretó que la respuesta era positiva, así que la giró para quedar encima y se sentó sobre su cintura. Nellie la miró con el ceño fruncido y protestó al ver que llevaba aún toda la ropa:

-Estás muy vestida.

La bruja sonrió, sacó la daga de su cintura y la dejó junto a su varita en la mesilla.

-Entonces desnúdame, Nellie -la alentó con tono seductor.

No necesitó que se lo repitiera dos veces. Le desató el corsé con experiencia y se deshizo después de los lazos traseros de la camisa. Buscó el cierre de la falda y se la sacó también sin problemas. El conjunto de lencería negra de seda hizo que todo su cuerpo sintiera oleadas de lujuria. Y ver cómo el fino sujetador apenas cubría el pecho de la duelista provocó que las bragas de Nellie empezaran a molestarle. "Quítamelo" ordenó la morena. Se apresuró a obedecer pero la bruja la frenó. "¡Eh, eh! Con las manos no" la amonestó todavía sentada sobre sus caderas. Su compañera se sonrojó ligeramente y se incorporó. Le arañó la espalda con suavidad y comprobó con alegría que el cierre era delantero. Hundió su cara en el canalillo -extremadamente profundo y apretado- y comenzó a mordisquear con entusiasmo.

La slytherin sentía cosquillas y escalofríos de placer recorriendo todo su cuerpo. A pesar de su ansiedad habitual, era agradable y excitante ir despacio con su nueva amante. Y aún más excitante era ver su cara hundida entre sus tetas y escuchar sus jadeos ahogados. Con torpeza probablemente deliberada, la castaña logró al rato que ambas quedaran en el mismo estado de desnudez. Bellatrix le levantó la barbilla y volvió a besarla. Nellie la atrajo hacia sí por los hombros para tumbarla sobre ella mientras sus lenguas se enroscaban. Ya en horizontal siguieron explorando sus bocas entre gemidos y manoseos. Cuando la falta de oxígeno se convirtió en un problema, se separaron. La bruja le volvió a mordisquear el cuello, le encantaba esa piel pálida e inmaculada.

-Háblame -susurró Nellie-, dime cosas...

Bellatrix entendió qué era lo que le ponía a su compañera y cuando hizo un alto en sus mordisqueos, no tuvo problema en complacerla:

-Mmm... -murmuró la duelista- Te voy a follar tan bien que ya nunca vas a querer salir de mi cama, solo desearás ser mi zorrita para siempre.

Nellie sintió que perdía la cabeza, descubrió que la excitaba mucho que le hablara así. No fue capaz ni de mostrar su aquiescencia. Estaba casi mareada después de tantos años sin que nadie le pusiera un dedo encima. Y además la mortífaga era tan sexy, tan espectacular... Estaba delgada pero fibrada, su cuerpo le fascinaba aún más que su magia. Mientras la sentía mordisquear su cuello, se esforzó por frotar sus cuerpos lo máximo posible. Viendo su necesidad, la bruja deslizó los pulgares en las bragas de su compañera y se las bajó. Nellie hubiese emulado el gesto pero no fue capaz de controlarse: empezó a restregar su cuerpo contra el de la bruja como un animal salvaje. Había algo en el olor embriagante, en su poder y en la locura que emanaba de Bellatrix que la reducía a su estado más primario. La bruja se dio cuenta y se quitó ella misma su última prenda.

-Así, frótate contra mí, pequeña, quiero sentir tus enormes tetas -ronroneó Bellatrix.

Nellie notó como la humedad de su centro discurría hacia sus muslos. "Las tuyas son más grandes" aseguró palpándoselas por primera vez. Nunca había tocado los pechos de otra mujer, la sensación era completamente nueva. Y se sintió muy estúpida por no haberlo hecho antes. Se las masajeó intentando no ser muy brusca (al fin y al cabo tenía experiencia amasando pasta...) y disfrutó al notar cómo los pezones de la bruja se endurecían. Se los retorció desatando roncos gemidos de placer que aumentaban la excitación de ambas mientras Bellatrix le arañaba el culo sin dejar de besarla. La castaña liberó los tentadores pechos de su compañera para frotarlos contra los suyos. Gruñía suavemente con un placer creciente cada vez que sus pezones chocaban y se arañaban.

Bellatrix acercó la rodilla ligeramente a la entrepierna de su compañera en un gesto tentativo. No pudo acabar el movimiento. Nellie apresó su pierna con fuerza y empezó a frotar su sexo sin ser capaz de controlar sus embestidas ni de pensar lo más mínimo. Aquello era placer en estado puro. La bruja notó cómo la pierna de la que ya apenas era dueña seguía siendo usada como vibrador y se dio cuenta de que cada vez recibía más fluidos. Eso le preocupó. Con extrema dificultad porque la castaña la tenía muy bien atrapada y se resistía a liberarla, logró separarse. Nellie gimió con cara de extrema angustia al perder el contacto con el cuerpo de su amante, le faltaba muy poco para llegar al orgasmo.

-Te vas a correr sin tenerme dentro y no quiero eso -le explicó la bruja-, tengo que ser yo quien te lo haga, mi pequeña zorra. ¿Entendido?

Nellie volvió a gimotear en protesta.

-Date prisa, por favor, estoy muy incómoda, necesito...

-¿El qué necesitas?

"¡A ti, a ti, fóllame ya!" respondió la castaña indefensa. A cualquier otra la hubiese hecho retorcerse de angustia antes de tocarla, pero a Nellie no era capaz de torturarla así; aunque se lo mereciera por volverla loca como nadie antes lo había logrado. La besó en la boca, bajó por el cuello y llegó por fin a sus generosos pechos. En cuanto su lengua acarició uno de los rosados pezones, se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de su compañera era hiper sensible y sus tetas reaccionaban excesivamente a cualquier gesto. No sabía si era por naturaleza o por la falta de costumbre, pero resultaba adictivo. Bellatrix se rindió: efectivamente iba a correrse sin ella dentro. Se metió una de las tetas en la boca poco a poco, jugando con su comida antes de devorarla. Notó que al instante Nellie volvía a intentar frotarse contra su pierna. Paró de nuevo.

-No voy a esperar a bajar más porque quiero disfrutar de tus tetas y te vas a correr solo con eso. Así que cierra las piernas hasta que yo te diga, luego nos ocuparemos de llenar tu coño. ¿De acuerdo?

Porque no podía permitir que parara y confiaba en que cumpliera su palabra, la castaña cerró sus completamente empapados muslos. "Muy bien, pequeña" susurró la mortífaga en su oído. Seguidamente, volvió a meterse la teta en la boca mientras le presionaba la espalda para introducírsela más adentro. Con la otra mano se ocupó del pecho que quedaba libre. Lo apretó y magreó con experiencia empezando desde el exterior hasta llegar al pezón mientras Nellie jadeaba con pasión. Después de que su lengua jugueteara con el pezón erecto, la bruja cambió al otro pecho. Succionó con energía, sin dejar de frotar la otra con su mano libre.

-Bella, creo que...

No llegó a terminar la frase. Con Bellatrix aún chupándole las tetas y arañándole suavemente la espalda tuvo su primer orgasmo. La bruja continuó un rato disfrutando, lo hacía por ella, no por su compañera que ya seguramente ni la sentía, bastante esfuerzo le estaba costando respirar... Muy pocas amantes había conseguido que se corrieran con tampoco y desde luego ninguna era tan adorable como la muggle. Le acarició la mejilla y la dejó descansar hasta que juzgó que habría recobrado la consciencia de sus miembros. Entonces, se deslizó por su cuerpo y le abrió las piernas. Se colocó entre ellas y observó el producto brillante de sus esfuerzos. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, la bruja empezó a lamer. Nellie se retorció nerviosa. Bellatrix le sujetó los muslos con firmeza. "Quieta. Esto me lo he ganado y me lo pienso comer todo" aseguró burlona. Su amante volvió a revolverse sin éxito mientras la bruja lamía con ansia disfrutando de su sabor entre dulce y salado.

-Sabes muy, muy bien, Nellie -le aseguró la bruja- ¿Tu marido no te limpiaba después de que te corrieras?

Lo preguntó de verdad, con interés. No entendía que alguien hubiese tenido ese cuerpo a su disposición y no hubiese disfrutado de cada centímetro. Pero por las reacciones que estaba obteniendo, le daba la impresión de que así era. Con vergüenza y extrema dificultad porque cada lametón aumentaba su placer, la castaña respondió:

-No... Nunca lo hizo. Aunque bueno, con él tampoco había mucho que limpiar...

-¿No? -respondió la bruja entre sorprendida y halagada- Entonces esto te va a encantar.

"No sé si..." empezó Nellie nerviosa. No pudo continuar porque Bellatrix pasó de lamer a besar y morder la cara interna de sus muslos. La muggle se sacudió mordiéndose el labio inferior para suavizar sus gemidos. En cuanto la bruja le chupó tentativamente el clítoris, sintió cómo volvía a humedecerse de nuevo. La mortífaga seguía sorprendida ante lo sensible que era su compañera, pero dio gracias por ser la primera que le mostraba los placeres del sexo oral. Chupó sus labios internos mientras le pellizcaba y apretaba su maravilloso trasero. "Tienes un culo perfecto, Nell" aseguró.

La castaña no entendía qué le estaba pasando, ¿su cuerpo siempre había sido así? Tenía la respiración entrecortada, sentía que iba a estallar, notaba un intenso hormigueo hasta los dedos de los pies y apenas era consciente de cómo sus muslos se empapaban cada vez más. En ese momento sintió que Bellatrix rompía levemente el contacto para mirarla y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Nellie no podía permitir eso y le hundió la cabeza en su centro. La mortífaga no estaba en absoluto acostumbrada a que nadie le indicara qué hacer en la cama.

-Eh, eh, las manos quietas, o tendré que atarte.

-No... -protestó ella exhausta- ¡Sigue!

-¿Te vas a portar bien? -preguntó trepando sobre ella.

"Sí, sí... ¡Venga!" respondió con dificultad. La bruja la besó en la boca y ella le devolvió el gesto notando con curiosidad su propio sabor. Bellatrix le acarició la mejilla con suavidad mientras la castaña la miraba entre la súplica y la adoración. "Eres tan bonita..." susurró la mortífaga contemplándola. Nellie se puso aún más nerviosa, estaba segura de que la ex presidiaria no solía tener esos gestos de afecto ni con su familia. La hacía sentirse especial, nunca nadie la había tratado así. Y sobre todo la hacía sentir que podría correrse solo con que la mirara de esa forma. No supo qué responder al cumplido. "Yo..." empezó nerviosa. Bellatrix bajó una mano a su entrepierna y empezó a deslizar su dedo con facilidad porque estaba empapada pero sin llegar a penetrarla.

-Dime qué necesitas -le ordenó la bruja mirándola.

-Ne... necesito... necesito que me...

Nellie no era una mujer tímida, pero nunca se había visto en esas circunstancias: con una mujer -casualmente una bruja- extraordinariamente guapa y sugerente desnuda encima de ella acariciándole la cara con una mano y el pubis con la otra. Nada en su vida la había preparado para aquello. Aún así mandó el pudor a la mierda, ¿no la detestaba la rubia estúpida por ser demasiado vulgar? Pues adelante.

-Necesito que me folles, quiero tenerte dentro de mí y que me chupes y me recuerdes que soy tu zorra y de nadie más -gimió con dificultad-. Pero... ve despacio, por fa, que llevo mucho tiempo sin... y además follas demasiao bien.

La bruja aguantó las ganas de meterle los tres dedos de golpe porque ella tampoco había estado nunca tan jodidamente caliente. Pero iba a ser suave, al menos esa vez. La calló comiéndole la boca y susurró: "Ya lo sé y te prometo que después de esto no vas a poder repetir esa frase. Y tranquila, como alguien intente quitarme a mi pequeña zorra, te juro que le sacaré el intestino por la boca". Nellie se dio cuenta de que ninguna de las dos estaban bien de la cabeza cuando ese último alegato casi hizo que se corriera. Al momento, Bellatrix le introdujo un dedo con cuidado -cuidado innecesario porque lubricación sobraba- y Nellie profirió un profundo suspiro de agradecimiento. La bruja esperó a que se acostumbrara e introdujo un segundo dedo. Los músculos de la muggle se contrajeron entorno a ellos y a la mortífaga casi le costó curvarlos y adoptar un ritmo para seguir estimulándola. La molestia inicial duró poco y la morena se aseguró de que enseguida se convirtiera en placer.

-Oh, Bella, ¡así, así! -jadeó la castaña.

La morena aguantó un rato más y cuando vio que le faltaba poco, los retiró. Antes de que su compañera pudiera protestar, volvió a deslizarse entre sus piernas y chupó bien la zona para despejar el camino. Después introdujo la lengua escuchando como la muggle repetía su nombre en bucle. Bellatrix tampoco podía aguantar mucho más: era su fantasía de las últimas semanas hecha realidad. Bajó una mano a su propio cuerpo y empezó a masturbarse metiéndose dos dedos con bastante brusquedad. Gimió a la vez que su compañera sin dejar de penetrarla con la lengua. Cuando ella también estaba cerca, con la mano que le quedaba libre -y con décadas de experiencia a sus espaldas- le introdujo dos dedos e igualó el ritmo que estaba siguiendo en su propio cuerpo. Añadió un tercero en ambas manos y succionó con fruición el clítoris de la castaña.

-¡Bella, me voy a correr!

Dicho y hecho. Bellatrix aguantó un poco más maniobrando en su interior mientras los fluidos salían sin cesar de su vagina y simultáneamente, sintió como su propio orgasmo la alcanzaba y la respiración se le entrecortaba. "¡Nellie, joder, Nellie!" gimió mientras se corría. Estuvieron así durante medio minuto. Bellatrix liberó ambas manos, volvió a lamer con entusiasmo a su compañera y cuando se dio por satisfecha, se tumbó junto a ella exhausta. Nellie se pegó a ella incapaz de abrir los ojos y cuando al fin lo hizo, la bruja la atrajo hacia sí.

-Me hacía ilusión hacértelo yo... -confesó avergonzada pero demasiado cansada.

-Duerme, Nell -sonrió ella-, mañana voy a seguir aquí.

-No quiero que te aburras conmigo...

-Podría correrme solo con mirarte, no haría falta nada más. He hecho de todo menos aburrirme, ¿vale? Me gusta ser yo la que haga sentirse necesitados y vulnerables a los demás.

La castaña sonrió, asintió y la abrazó con fuerza. "Vale, pero mañana te lo hago yo" aseguró. Antes de que Bellatrix pudiese responder, su compañera se había dormido víctima de la más absoluta extenuación.

Los primeros rayos del sol colándose entre las tupidas cortinas incidieron sobre los ojos de la muggle. Parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad mientras se amonestaba internamente por haber vuelto a soñar lo mismo. No estaba bien fantasear con su amiga, secuestradora o lo que fuese. Luego se despertaba sola como siempre y eso aún la entristecía más. Sin embargo algo debía haber cambiado en esa ocasión... porque se dio cuenta que la bruja estaba desnuda y dormida entre sus brazos. Nellie experimentó una alegría inmensa y muchas ganas de gritar lo feliz que se sentía de repente. Pero se contuvo. Contempló a aquella mujer tan poderosa y temible. Parecía completamente inocente y frágil respirando suavemente junto a ella.

Sabía que la bruja tenía un sueño ligero tras su paso por la cárcel, así que procuró moverse despacio. Retiró la sabana con cuidado y contempló su cuerpo desnudo. Era perfecta, ni las chicas de las revistas eran tan guapas. Sin poder evitarlo, le acarició el pezón con el pulgar y disfrutó al ver cómo se endurecía. Retiró la mano y sintió que debía devolverle el favor. Bellatrix le había regalado la mejor noche de su vida con absoluta generosidad, así que ella podía intentarlo también. Se deslizó bajo las sábanas y le abrió las piernas con suavidad para colocarse entre ellas. Una vez ahí, empezó a besarle la cara interna de los muslos mientras le acariciaba las costillas. Evidentemente la bruja se despertó. A cualquier otro lo hubiese matado por el asalto y por molestarla, pero en esa ocasión le pareció adorable.

-Es una buena forma de despertarme -murmuró adormilada.

Se apartó el pelo de la cara y retiró las sábanas parar mirar a Nellie que se detuvo para sonreírle. La morena la atrajo hacia sí para poder besarla y acariciarle la espalda. La muggle disfrutó de su boca durante unos segundos y luego decidió que tenía que volver al trabajo. Con la voz aún tomada por el sueño, la bruja comentó: "Nellie, no lo hagas si no estás preparada, no tienes que...". Lo siguiente fue un profundo gemido al sentir como la castaña le chupaba el clítoris de forma tentativa. Quedó satisfecha con la reacción y respondió:

-¡Por supuesto que quiero! Solo que lo siento si lo hago mal... -se disculpó algo nerviosa.

Siguió deslizando su lengua por los labios internos de la bruja y cuando notó que estaba suficientemente lubricada introdujo un dedo con cuidado sin dejar de succionar su punto más sensible.

-Joder... Ahí, justo ahí, más fuerte.

Nellie obedeció. Aumentó el ritmo de su lengua y utilizó la otra mano para arañarle el culo. Cuando le pareció que necesitaba más, introdujo un segundo dedo y en cuanto el cuerpo de la bruja se acostumbró, añadió un tercero. Al igual que durante la noche, aquello le parecía mucho más natural que hacerlo con un hombre. Resultaba sencillo, agradable y más suave pero no por ello menos salvaje y pasional, era como si sus cuerpos se entendieran mejor. Siguió chupando y disfrutando de aquel peculiar y delicioso sabor alentada por los gemidos que la morena era incapaz de contener. Cuando notó que los músculos de la vagina se contraían sobre sus dedos y que la bruja iba a correrse, los retiró con cuidado. Al momento Bellatrix maldijo en voz alta y le ordenó que siguiera.

-Pídemelo. Pídeme que te deje correrte. Y di mi nombre -exigió Nellie.

La mirada de la mortífaga se llenó de odio. Eso nunca le había sucedido, siempre era al revés. Se planteó volver a llevar a su prisionera al calabozo y follarse a cualquier otro para calmar sus instintos. Odiaba sentirse así de vulnerable. Nellie se dio cuenta de que se había excedido y su mirada perdió seguridad y confianza. Abrió la boca para disculparse. Pero Bellatrix se apiadó de ella y de su candidez y por primera vez en su vida...

-Oh, Nellie, Nellie, por favor, déjame correrme -suplicó con voz sensual-. Necesito sentir tus dedos dentro de mí y...

No pudo continuar porque su compañera reanudó la tarea al instante con manos y lengua y a los pocos segundos, la bruja alcanzó el orgasmo gritando el nombre de su amante. Nellie siguió curvando sus dedos dentro de su cuerpo hasta que juzgó que había terminado y retiró la mano. Observó con curiosidad la sustancia brillante que la cubría y lamió con interés hasta que se limpió. Después hizo lo mismo con el cuerpo de la bruja hasta que se quedó satisfecha. Se tumbó de nuevo junto a ella y la abrazó. La slytherin, extenuada, murmuró:

-¿Habías hecho esto antes? Ya sé que solo has estado con tu marido, ¿pero con él habías...?

-No, claro que no. Era solo un mete-saca rápido una vez al mes hasta que se puso demasiado gordo para cualquier tipo de actividad.

Bellatrix intentó borrar la imagen de su mente. "En ese caso", respondió aún entre jadeos, "Te informo de que tienes un don aún mayor que el de la repostería. Y mira que me gusta el pastel de calabaza...". Nellie hundió la cara en su cuello con los ojos brillantes de la emoción. Por mucho que se desviviera por los demás, nadie le daba las gracias por nada, nunca le habían hecho un cumplido así. No quiso amargarse pensando en el futuro, decidió centrarse en que en ese momento todos los sufrimientos previos habían tenido su recompensa. Ninguna dijo nada hasta pasados unos minutos.

-¿Qué es este tatuaje? -preguntó acariciando su muñeca.

-Cuida, no lo toques -advirtió Bellatrix.

Le explicó la historia y la función de la marca tenebrosa. Si bien a la muggle le resultó bastante inquietante y siniestro, también consideró muy cómodo poder llamar a alguien solo con tocarse el brazo. Después la interrogó sobre su colgante de la calavera de cuervo, lo único que llevaba puesto en ese momento. La duelista le contó que fue un regalo de su Señor cuando superó las pruebas para unirse a los mortífagos con los mejores resultados jamás obtenidos.

-Es una joya única y además está hechizada con magia oscura para fortalecer mis poderes. No me lo quito nunca, moriré con él.

Nellie asintió y decidió respetar el silencio un rato. Estuvieron abrazadas en la cama durante unos minutos hasta que Bellatrix aseguró de mala gana que tenían que ducharse y desayunar para cumplir con la misión de su Señor. La muggle se negó, quería pasar el día sin moverse de ahí. La bruja le indicó que entonces Voldemort era capaz de personarse en la habitación para comprobar qué sucedía. A ella la mataría y a su lugarteniente la torturaría de todas las formas posibles. Ante esa imagen, a la castaña no le quedó otra que obedecer. La morena le comentó que en un par de días el Señor Oscuro tenía previsto un viaje por algún motivo no revelado. Tendrían mucho más tiempo para estar juntas entonces.

-¿Puedo ducharme contigo? -preguntó Nellie con mirada inocente- Para ahorrar agua y eso...

-No -la cortó la mortífaga empujándola hacia su habitación-. La idea es ducharme, no follarte bajo el agua durante horas. Mi cuñado y mi hermana tendrán que asumir el gasto de agua -comentó con ironía-. Dúchate y ven a desayunar.

-Vaaale... ¿Pero cuando vuelva seguirás interesada en mí? No quiero que sea otra de esas veces en las que tienes algún gesto bonito conmigo y luego actúas como si nada...

La morena la obligó a salir de su cuarto y le respondió que cuanto antes terminara, antes lo descubriría. Con el ceño fruncido la castaña tuvo que aceptarlo y se fue a su cuarto de baño. Disfrutó del agua caliente resbalando por su dolorido pero también exultante cuerpo y al terminar se contempló en el espejo. Pequeñas marcas rojizas de mordiscos y arañazos dibujaban en su cuerpo un mapa detallado de sus actividades nocturnas. Sonrió satisfecha y salió a vestirse. Eligió uno de los vestidos estilo victoriano que le gustaban, se maquilló y se hizo sus dos moños deshechos. En cuanto el elfo le dejó el desayuno, lo cogió y pasó a la habitación de su compañera que estaba terminando de vestirse.

Mientras le daba un sorbo al té empezó a perder la calma. No sabía que había significado aquello... ¿Bellatrix buscaba algo sincero y profundo como ella o solo quería sexo liberador? Por mucho que le gustase hablar y hacerle preguntas, no se atrevía a debatir ese asunto: demasiado miedo al rechazo. Y además quería estar en buenos términos con la bruja, desde el principio le atemorizaba que se cansase de ella o perdiese el interés y la devolviese a su mundo. Cuando la vio aparecer, tan noble e imponente como siempre, se revolvió nerviosa en su asiento. Así vestida y con su habitual expresión de arrogancia y burla le imponía muchísimo más. No supo ni qué decir.

Bellatrix se acercó a ella sin ninguna emoción visible en el rostro y le quitó la taza de la mano con poca delicadeza. Seguidamente, se sentó sobre sus rodillas y la besó con detenimiento durante largos segundos. Cuando terminó, se levantó, se acomodó en el otro sillón y se sirvió un bollo de canela.

-¿Eso te vale para saber que sigues interesándome? -preguntó con sorna.

-Sí... Durante diez minutos, luego tendrás que volver a recordármelo -informó la muggle.

La mortífaga sacudió la cabeza y desayunaron sin gran conversación. No era necesaria, existía entre ellas una intimidad completamente nueva para ambas. Cuando terminaron, Nellie cogió el bolso con las armas compradas el día anterior y se prepararon para bajar al cuarto de entrenamiento. Bellatrix la detuvo, sacó su varita y se dispuso a borrarle las marcas de su pasión.

-¡No! -la frenó Nellie-. Me gusta que estén para recordar que sucedió de verdad.

-Bueno... Te curo solo las que se ven, ¿vale? No podemos arriesgarnos a que nadie sospeche.

La muggle asintió sabiendo que tenía razón y la bruja sanó su cuello y su escote. Volvió a besarla para recordarle que seguía interesada y pusieron rumbo a la sala de prácticas. Resultó que no estaba vacía. Los hermanos Lestrange se hallaban inmersos en un duelo que apenas interrumpieron ni para saludarlas. La bruja les invitó a seguir y se colocaron en un lateral contemplándolos con interés. Nellie apoyaba internamente a Rodolphus incluso más que su mujer: seguía odiando a Rabastan por intentar robarle la capa que le regaló Bellatrix. Ambos eran duchos en el duelo y estaban muy igualados. Sin embargo, a la muggle le pareció ver que su compañera acariciaba la varita bajo la manga de su vestido sin llegar a sacarla.

Dos minutos después, Rodolphus cometió el error de lanzar una _bombarda_ a su hermano un segundo después de que él ejecutara un _desmaius_. Ambos intentaron desviarlos a pesar de que con tan poco margen era casi imposible. Así lo comprobó Rabastan que quedó atrapado en la pequeña explosión provocada por el conjuro. Para sorpresa de ambos, en el último segundo, el _desmaius_ pasó rozando la oreja del pequeño y estalló contra la pared. Con gran alegría, Rodolphus exclamó:

-¡He ganado!

-Sí... -respondió con recelo su hermano recuperándose del ataque-. Has desviado un hechizo casi imposible... Es casi como si tu mujer hubiese hecho trampas...

-¡Si ni siquiera tengo mi varita! -protestó la bruja alzando los brazos- Qué mal perder has tenido siempre, Rab...

Como no logró reunir pruebas acusatorias, la victoria fue definitivamente para el menor, que le guiñó un ojo a su esposa con una sonrisa cómplice. Despejaron y limpiaron la sala en pocos segundos y seguidamente Bellatrix empezó a conjurar lo necesario para las prácticas de tiro. Rodolphus se acercó para saludar a su invitada.

-¿Qué tal fue el paseo, Eleanor? -preguntó con su expresión encantadora.

-Muy bien, Mr. Rod. Bel... Madame Lestrange le lanzó un encantamiento_ desaparecedor _a uno de los pavos reales del jardín y el resto intentaron atacarle porque notaban que pasaba algo raro.

El hombre se rió ante la imagen y estuvieron hablando un rato de asuntos similares.

-Ah, mira, te presento a mi hermano... -empezó el mago cuando Rabastan se acercó a ellos.

"Ya lo conozco" murmuró Nellie con frialdad mientras acariciaba la pistola con la que iban a practicar. La muggle había alcanzado un nuevo estatus e imponía mucho más temor a los mortífagos desde que corrió la voz de cómo mató a Shacklebolt. La seguían despreciando por no tener magia, pero como poseía armas aún más mortíferas procuraban evitarla. Rabastan, si bien no era un cobarde, tampoco era estúpido y sintió una ligera angustia. No dudó cuál era el motivo de su enemistad.

-Creo que empezamos con mal pie -se disculpó con calma-. Te aseguro que yo no te hubiera quitado la capa que te regaló Bella. Ella me pidió que me asegurara de que comías, pero en cuanto me la diste se la devolví para que...

-¿Y lo que me dijiste de que llevas toda la vida loco por ella pero se casó con el tonto de tu hermano? -preguntó ella con desconfianza.

Rodolphus y Bellatrix (que ya había terminado los preparativos) se cruzaron de brazos y lo miraron con gesto interrogativo. El hombre perdió el aplomo con bastante rapidez.

-Era broma, por supuesto... Era solo para intentar que reaccionaras y...

-Voy a pasar por alto el agravio hacia mi persona -respondió su hermano-, pero más te vale respetar a mi mujer o te torturaré... Es más, te torturará ella que se le da mejor -advirtió con gravedad.

El mayor repitió que no lo dijo en serio y el matrimonio lo dejó estar por una vez. Nellie tragó saliva, esperaba sinceramente que esa amenaza no fuese extensible a ella, le había hecho cosas bastante sucias a su esposa... Una vez terminaron las disculpas, se pusieron con la tarea. Los hermanos quisieron quedarse y a ellas no les importó. La muggle les explicó cómo funcionaban las armas, la mecánica básica y los consejos más importantes a la hora de usarlas. Después, hizo una demostración práctica. Bellatrix utilizó un hechizo insonorizador para que los disparos no sonaran demasiado. Por mucho que fuese un invento muggle, a los tres magos les fascinó, todos pensaron internamente que igual no les habían dado la credibilidad que merecían...

El problema vino cuando la bruja lo intentó. Por mucho que solo tuviera que apretar el gatillo, no logró hacer un solo disparo. Nellie, desconcertada, se colocó junto a ella y cubrió su mano con la suya. Colocó su dedo sobre el disparador y al momento la bala atravesó el maniquí con el que estaban practicando. Lo volvió a intentar la bruja en soledad y fue imposible. "Rod, ven aquí, prueba tú" le invitó la duelista desesperada. Sucedió lo mismo con ambos magos: el arma no funcionaba en sus manos, solo cuando la castaña les ayudaba.

-Tiene que haber alguna ley mágica o algo así -murmuró Rodolphus-, algún tipo de impedimento para que los magos no podamos usar armas muggles.

-Sí, es lo único que tiene sentido -reconoció su mujer.

-Qué lastima -se sumó Rabastan-, empezaba a interesarme lo de agujerear a gente... No sé si a nuestro Señor le agradará la noticia...

-Hay algo bueno en todo esto -replicó el pequeño mirando a su mujer con una extraña sonrisa-, nuestro Señor se dará cuenta de que ahora sí que necesita a la muggle de Belle.

Nellie sonrió abiertamente y la mortífaga se encogió de hombros como si le diera igual. Internamente había pensado lo mismo desde el primer momento. Casi prefería que fuera así. De lo contrario, en cuanto supieran usarlas más o menos, Voldemort volvería a ordenarle matar a su adorable y sexy muggle.

-¿Y los sangre sucias podrán usarlas? -preguntó Rodolphus.

-Ni idea, no tenemos ninguno para comprobarlo -comentó la bruja burlona-. Podemos ir a la biblioteca, igual hay algo al respecto.

-¡Cómo va a haber en la Mansión Malfoy un libro sobre muggles! -exclamó Rabastan.

-No sobre muggles -respondió su hermano-, sobre leyes generales, el Estatuto del Secreto o temas así que puedan explicarlo. Belle tiene razón, será mejor documentarnos antes de avisar al Señor Oscuro.

Estuvieron de acuerdo y partieron hacia la biblioteca de la planta baja. Todos menos Nellie, que no había visitado nada más que el sótano y su habitación y no estaba segura de que nadie la quisiera ahí. "Ven con nosotros" dijo Rodolphus pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Asintió con una sonrisa tímida y se dejó guiar. Por el camino se cruzaron con dos mortífagos que les dirigieron miradas de aversión.

-Rookwood y Jugson -explicó Rodolphus con desprecio-. Nos odian porque sospechan que Belle y Dol dejaron morir a Yaxley en la misión en Hyde Park. Nosotros cuatro siempre hemos estado muy unidos (a ratos también Lucius) y somos los favoritos del Señor Oscuro. Ellos tres eran la oposición y ahora solo son dos. Nos detestan por ello. Y porque mi preciosa mujer los _crucia_ a la mínima ocasión, probablemente eso también.

La duelista aclaró que si los atacaba era porque le repugnaba que se dedicaran a violar a chicas durante las misiones, Voldemort no los había reclutado para eso. A Nellie le interesó mucho aquella lucha interna, pero no pudo preguntar más porque llegaron a la estancia deseada.

Por supuesto la biblioteca de los Malfoy era impresionante: de aspecto noble y vetusto, en maderas oscuras con varias alturas todo repleto de estanterías y cientos de libros. Nellie nunca había estado en un lugar así y le resultó fascinante. Desde luego no era comparable a la humilde Biblioteca que visitaba en su barrio... Se dedicó a curiosear entre los pasillos y hojear algunos volúmenes mientras los tres magos consultaban diversos manuales de magia. Quince minutos después, Bellatrix exclamó: "¡Aquí está!". El resto acudieron a la mesa sobre la que la bruja se había sentado y ella leyó en voz alta.

-Es uno de los anexos del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto añadido un par de siglos después de su redacción: "Ningún mago, independientemente de su estatus de sangre, será capaz de utilizar armas de guerra de origen muggle (quedando exentas las armas blancas) en aras de mantener el equilibrio entre ambos mundos. No obstante, para garantizar su protección, los muggles sí poseerán la capacidad de utilizarlas contra seres o individuos mágicos. Por este motivo, edificios singulares como el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería o el Banco Mágico Gringotts contarán con hechizos protectores que inhabilitarán su uso".

-Osea, que por poca que sea la magia que tengas en sangre, eso hace que sea incompatible la utilización de un arma -resumió el mayor.

La bruja asintió. Les tranquilizó pensar que los sangre sucia tampoco podían usarlas. Entendieron también que el hecho de que los muggles pudieran disparar a los magos no era por proteger al primer grupo, sino porque los magos no habían encontrado forma de impedirlo. De nuevo, su arraigada creencia de la inutilidad de la gente no mágica se tambaleó. Era evidente que si entraran en guerra, los magos morirían. Fue la bruja la que apretó su tatuaje para invocar a su Señor. Cuando apareció, le relató sus averiguaciones. Voldemort guardó unos segundos de silencio para procesar la información. Iba en contra de todos sus principios contar con muggles como aliados, pero también era consciente de que de no ser por ella la última misión habría fracasado y casi todos sus hombres habrían muerto. Así que por probar...

-De acuerdo, Bella. Ocúpate entonces de la muggle. Entrénala y enséñale lo necesario para que nos sea útil. Dile a tu hermana que le facilite libros para que adquiera algo de cultura mágica y lo que estime necesario.

-Por supuesto, milord -respondió ella al instante.

-Me marcho, tengo un viaje pendiente para revisar unos asuntos -añadió el Señor Tenebroso en un siseo-. Te dejo al mando, si sucede algo grave, avísame. No me falles, Bella.

"No lo haré, milord" respondió ella ejecutando una reverencia de despedida. En cuanto se fue, Nellie y los Lestrange que se habían mantenido en un segundo -casi tercer- plano, respiraron aliviados. La bruja sonrió a la castaña que se dio cuenta de que el Señor Serpiente le había encargado pasar más tiempo con ella. Su secuestro mejoraba cada día.


	11. Chapter 11

-No, Nellie, eso no responde a mi pregunta -suspiró Bellatrix.

-Yo creo que sí -replicó altiva.

-Te he preguntado qué tal te va con Cissy, si te está...

No pudo seguir porque la muggle le pasó los brazos por el cuello y la besó con ganas. La bruja la estrechó contra su cuerpo y respondió al gesto mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Nellie profirió un suave gemido de placer y decidió que quería quedarse así para siempre. Cuando respirar se convirtió en imperativo, se retiró de sus labios y bajó a su cuello. Bellatrix se apartó el pelo e inclinó la cabeza para facilitarle la tarea. Disfrutó unos segundos del besuqueo y al rato murmuró: "Es la tercera vez que haces lo mismo e insisto que esa no es la respuesta que busco, por mucho que me guste".

Nellie lo sabía, pero no quería mentirle y tampoco responder la verdad: que su hermana la hacía sentir mal consigo misma y terminaba triste tras cada rato con ella. Narcissa había accedido a enseñarle cultura mágica y asuntos de protocolo -necesarios para algunas misiones- mientras Bellatrix estaba ocupada con sus tareas de mortífaga. No quería parecer una desagradecida. Le encantaba aprender cosas mágicas, pero el precio a pagar eran continuos insultos a su aspecto, su origen, su falta de educación y de clase... A cualquier otro lo hubiera mandado a la mierda, pero lo soportaba para no decepcionar a Bellatrix ni enfadar al Señor Serpiente. Sabiendo que la relación de las Black no atravesaba su mejor época, no quiso empeorarlo y simplemente respondió sin dejar de besarla: "Bien. Estoy aprendiendo mucho y así me entretengo cuando no estás". No pudo pedir una ampliación de la información porque la muggle se había deslizado bajo las sábanas y buceaba en zonas de su cuerpo que bloqueaban cualquier pensamiento racional.

Desde que su Señor se había marchado y Nellie había ascendido de prisionera a ayudante, pasaban gran parte del día en la cama. Aparte de disfrutar de sus cuerpos también leían, hablaban o simplemente estaban juntas. Y luego estaba el pasatiempos favorito de la castaña: pedirle a la bruja que ejecutara hechizos. Uno de sus favoritos era _avis_, le maravillaba ver cómo las aves doradas salían de la varita de la bruja. También le encantaban los que generaban fuego o levitaban objetos. Cada día aprendía alguno nuevo y le pedía que los ejecutara para ella. Bellatrix la complacía porque la sonrisa que mostraba su amante era más espectacular que cualquier hechizo, pero fingía mala gana para mantener su fama. Cuando no estaba ocupada, le enseñaba estrategias defensivas. Ese día en la sala de entrenamiento le enseñó su colección de dagas. A la castaña le fascinaron.

-¿Sabes usar un cuchillo? -le preguntó.

-Por supuesto -respondió Nellie-. He trinchado a mucha gente.

La morena suspiró con una mezcla de hastío y fastidio.

-Te he pedido que me dijeras sí o no, no que me pusieras cachonda.

Su compañera rió. Dedicaron varias lecciones a aprender a lanzarlos, que era el aspecto que le fallaba a la muggle. En otras ocasiones, cuando la bruja practicaba duelo con los Lestrange, Nellie se quedaba en un lateral contemplándola con fascinación. Lo mismo hacía la duelista cuando su compañera echaba de menos su oficio y cocinaba algo. Resultaba muy relajante para ambas. Se sentaba en una encimera de la impoluta y deslumbrante cocina y observaba a Nellie preparar bizcochos, empanadas o lo que fuera. Le resultaba hipnótico, sobre todo cuando aplanaba la masa con el rodillo y sus pechos se bamboleaban y amenazaban con salirse a cada movimiento.

-¿Te gusta así? -preguntó la muggle dándole una cuchara para que probara la mezcla- ¿O le pongo más azúcar?

La bruja probó la masa cruda, que le encantaba, y respondió con indiferencia:

-Está muy bueno. Solo estaría mejor lamerlo sobre ti.

Nellie se encogió de hombros. Se sentó en otra de las encimeras, se bajó el vestido y se quitó el sujetador. Se embadurnó desde el estómago hasta las clavículas con la masa del bizcocho y miró a la bruja con expresión de "¿Y ahora qué hacemos?". Bellatrix, que apenas había respirado mientras observaba el proceso, dejó de babear y se acercó a ella con rapidez y elegancia felina. Subió a la encimera, se sentó sobre sus caderas y empezó a chupar con detenimiento. No recordaba si había bloqueado la puerta o podía entrar algún elfo, pero le dio igual. Empezó por el vientre cóncavo y siguió con entusiasmo hasta llegar a sus pechos (zona que la castaña había cubierto con varias capas). Lamió y mordisqueó durante largos minutos mientras Nellie gemía y se retorcía de placer.

Diez minutos después seguía chupándola a pesar de que lo único que la cubría desde hacía rato era su saliva. La bruja decidió recompensarla. Ni siquiera le quitó las bragas de encaje, simplemente las apartó e introdujo un dedo mientras seguía succionando sus pechos.

-¡Méteme otro, más rápido, Bella! -rogó su compañera.

Obedeció. Añadió un segundo dedo, adoptó un ritmo rápido y vigoroso y pocos minutos después, Nellie se corrió sobre la encimera. Bellatrix la besó con cariño y se tumbó junto a ella.

-Supongo que nos hemos quedado sin pastel... -murmuró la muggle sonriente cuando recuperó el aliento.

-Empieza otra vez, quiero mi bizcocho de calabaza -protestó la bruja.

-¡Te acabas de comer medio kilo de masa!

-Salí de la cárcel famélica y aún no me he recuperado del todo, necesito mi bizcocho -insistió Bellatrix.

Nellie rió y la besó. Cuando se recuperaron, la slytherin limpió todo -incluidos sus cuerpos- con la varita y la muggle le preparó otro bizcocho. Ninguna de las dos se planteaba mucho su relación, sabían que en cuanto lo hicieran todo se tambalearía. Tampoco pensaban en la profundidad de un sentimiento que, sobre todo la bruja, tenía miedo de que no fuese tan superficial como quería creer. Por su parte, a la castaña le daba miedo entregarse de nuevo ciegamente a alguien que al final la abandonara también. En eso pensaban -o más bien intentaban no pensar- mientras se despertaban de la siesta de media tarde. Bellatrix apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su compañera y ella le acarició sus rizos oscuros.

-Hoy he leído algunos hechizos nuevos -comentó la muggle-. ¿Puedes hacer uno que se llama _evanesco_? Hace que las cosas desaparezcan, según el libro.

"Bueno", murmuró la bruja aún medio dormida, "Pásame mi varita". Nellie se giró y cogió el arma de la mesilla. Se la extendió con tremendo respeto, sabía que era su objeto más preciado y no le permitía tocarla a nadie. Cuando iba a aceptarla, la slytherin pareció cambiar de opinión: "Sujétala tú, sujétala bien". La castaña se extrañó pero obedeció y acomodó los dedos como tantas veces había visto hacerlo a su dueña. Obviamente no sucedió nada. Bellatrix se incorporó un poco y colocó su mano sobre la de ella.

-Mira, el movimiento para realizar este hechizo es así, como una uve -murmuró la morena-. Entonces pronuncias _evanesco_.

Al instante, la silla a la que estaban apuntado, desapareció. Nellie ni siquiera comprobó si había funcionado. "¡Joer!" exclamó pasmada. Lo había sentido, había sentido la magia de la bruja recorrer su cuerpo al ejecutar el hechizo. Había notado cómo la lealtad de su varita era absoluta y canalizaba su energía al instante. Entendió por fin por qué aquello era tan adictivo. "¡Otra vez, otra vez!" pidió. Bellatrix sonrió. Volvió a colocar su mano sobre la de ella y ejecutó el contra hechizo para recuperar el mueble. Por supuesto a Nellie no le bastó con dos: "Ahora el de los pájaros... Ahora el del fuego... Ahora el que hace que las cosas cambien de color". Pasaron largos minutos ejecutando todos los conjuros que a la castaña se le ocurrieron. Le extasiaba notar la magia atravesándola, nunca había sentido una conexión tan fuerte (al menos no con la ropa puesta).

-¡Leí otro que me pareció alucinante! -recordó de repente- Algo como _excepto patronus_ que sale un animal y cada mago tiene uno diferente. ¿Podemos hacer ese? ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

El rostro de la morena se ensombreció y retiró su mano de la varita. Se separó de su compañera y volvió a su lado de la cama. Nellie entendió que algo había pasado y se sintió mal por no entender el qué. Igual Narcissa tenía razón: era una estupidez y una vergüenza tener a una muggle entre magos.

-¿He dicho algo malo? -preguntó acercándose a ella- Lo siento, cielo. Ya sabes que digo muchas tonterías, no quería ponerte triste...

El tono afligido de la castaña la hizo salir de su propia angustia. Suavizó su semblante y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

-No, no has hecho nada mal. Ese es el único hechizo que nunca he podido hacer y me da rabia.

-Bueno... En el libro ponía que es muy difícil.

-Domino hechizos diez veces más complicados. Pero ese requiere recuerdos felices y al parecer los míos no lo son... No sé cuál es mi _patronus_, no tengo ninguno.

-No te preocupes -respondió Nellie intentando animarla-. ¡Yo tampoco tengo!

La mortífaga no pudo evitar sonreír. Le pasó un brazo por la cintura y le acarició la mano que sujetaba su varita. Los ojos de Nellie volvieron a brillar y la tristeza se desvaneció. "Mira, sería así" murmuró "Dibujas una espiral y dices _expecto patronum_ y si funcionara, surgiría un..." Bellatrix se frenó en seco.

"¡Halaa!", exclamó Nellie de nuevo impresionada. "¿Por qué me has dicho que no podías?" inquirió mientras contemplaba la enorme pantera plateada que galopaba por la habitación. La muggle extendió la mano y el animal espectral se acercó a ella. Aunque no notó nada físico, sintió como una descarga de energía y de magia entraban en su cuerpo en contacto con el encantamiento. Era algo oscuro pero también cálido y seductor, algo profundamente "Bellatrix". Tras unos minutos de jugar con la pantera, la castaña miró a la bruja. Se dio cuenta de que no le había mentido.

La mortífaga se hallaba completamente paralizada con los ojos abiertos como bludgers. Más que preguntarlo, Nellie afirmó: "Ha sido la primera vez". Como a cámara lenta, su compañera asintió con la mirada fija en su _patronus_. La castaña la abrazó con alegría creyendo que haberlo logrado la pondría muy feliz. Pero parecía más confusa que otra cosa. Le preguntó qué había recordado para invocarlo.

-Absolutamente nada -aseguró la bruja con sinceridad-. Solo pensaba en que estamos aquí las dos y...

Se detuvo al instante. Comprendió con horror lo que llevaba semanas ocultándose. El _patronus_ se desvaneció. Intentado aparentar calma y repitiéndose que todo iba bien, le comentó a Nellie que tenía una reunión con los mortífagos para tratar unos asuntos urgentes. Le indicó que ella podía ir a la biblioteca a curiosear libros sobre criaturas mágicas o salir al jardín a pasear. La muggle asintió. Bellatrix la besó con rapidez y le dijo que se verían en la cena.

-Bella -la llamó cuando ya salía de la habitación-, te olvidas tu palo mágico -sonrió extendiéndole la varita.

La mortífaga sonrió nerviosa. Alargó la mano y la varita voló hacia ella. Le dirigió una última mirada a su alegre prisionera y salió de la habitación. En cuanto estuvo en el pasillo echó a correr hasta la habitación del último piso en la que se refugiaba cuando tenía ataques de pánico. Se trataba de un puerta semioculta en un rincón que daba acceso a un pequeño cuarto con un par de sillones y una mesita de té. Nada interesante. El atractivo del lugar residía en que nunca lo visitaba nadie y Bellatrix podía desahogarse a gusto. Ni siquiera llegó a los asientos: se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer en un rincón. Se sentó en el suelo con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, cruzó los brazos sobre ellas y hundió la cabeza. Y lloró, lloró durante lo que pudieron ser horas.

No era posible que su primer recuerdo feliz fuese Nellie sonriendo a su lado. Las felicitaciones de su maestro, sus primeros asesinatos, la infancia en la Mansión Black, su inigualable expediente académico... los probó todos y ninguno bastó para invocar un _patronus_. No podía ser. No se atrevió a repetir el encantamiento. Por primera vez en su vida tuvo miedo. Un miedo absoluto a que la única experiencia realmente hermosa de la que disponía fuese una muggle cuyo destino era completamente incierto. Entonces, todos los pensamientos que llevaba días relegando a un remoto rincón de su cerebro acudieron de golpe.

-¿Y si estás enamorada? -se preguntó en voz alta.

Lloró con más fuerza. No podía ser. Ella solo amaba a Voldemort y ni siquiera a Él lo quería tanto... Era más admiración y devoción que amor. Era una guerrera, no se podía enamorar. "Es una debilidad, la mayor debilidad..." se recordó. Parecía una mala broma, quizá su propio boggart: enamorarse de una muggle. Su Maestro la mataría, las mataría a las dos y con razón. No podía haber sucumbido ante semejante ridiculez... "¿Entonces por qué me pongo triste cada minuto que no paso a su lado?" se preguntó. Lloró con hipidos y simulacros de ahogamiento. Se perdió en su angustia hasta tal punto que no oyó que la puerta se abría y se cerraba de nuevo. Cuando notó que alguien la abrazaba, abrió los ojos sobresaltada.

-¡Largo de aquí! -exigió la bruja.

-No. No pienso dejarte así.

Por mucho que protestó, Rodolphus se agachó, la cogió en brazos y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y con Bellatrix sobre ellas. Viendo que no había escapatoria, la bruja hundió su rostro en el cuello de su marido y siguió llorando. El mortífago la envolvió entre sus brazos y le acarició el pelo y la espalda intentando tranquilizarla. Le costó varios minutos, pero al menos la morena dejó de hiperventilar. Le preguntó entre sollozos cómo la había encontrado.

-Estaba en la Biblioteca con Draco y ha aparecido alguien muy feliz diciendo que le habías enseñado hechizos muy chulos y que había tocado a tu _patronus_ pantera -comentó sonriendo-. Para cualquiera de nosotros sería motivo de celebración ejecutar ese hechizo, pero he supuesto que para mi trágica esposa habría supuesto un trauma y habrías huido a la habitación en la que llevas escondiéndote todos estos años. Tranquila -se adelantó a responder-, nadie más conoce tu guarida.

-Te odio -respondió la morena sin separarse de su cuello.

El pequeño de los Lestrange sonrió, sabía que era verdad. Le odiaba por conocerla mejor que nadie, por saber interpretar sus emociones mejor que ella misma y estar a su lado cuando nadie más osaría acercarse.

-Sabes que me lo vas a contar, preciosa, necesitas hablar con alguien. Déjame ser tu marido al menos en esto.

La duelista se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y murmuró en voz baja completamente avergonzada:

-Creo que estoy... ena... enamorada.

-¿Crees? -se burló él- Nunca un secuestrador ha sido tan desastroso como tú, querida.

Bellatrix le miró entre ofendida y sorprendida. Le preguntó cuánto hacía que lo sabía. Él le respondió que desde el primer día. A la bruja le pareció del todo imposible, ella acababa de empezar a sospecharlo.

-Belle, tú no haces prisioneros. Ninguna de tus víctimas conserva jamás la cordura y la integridad necesarias para poseer valor alguno tras tus torturas. Ni aun cuando te lo encarga el Señor Oscuro eres capaz de conservar a nadie. Así que en cuanto me contaste que te habías traído a una muggle, sospeché que sucedía algo. Cuando a los dos días seguía viva, no me quedó duda de que tu interés era personal. Luego bastó ver cómo hablabas de ella y la protegías incluso de forma inconsciente.

A la slytherin no le quedó otra que admitir que su marido era quien poseía más inteligencia emocional e intuición de los dos. Así que como se veía completamente perdida, le pidió ayuda.

-¿Qué voy a hacer, Rod? Si alguien se entera nos matarán, será alta traición. En el mejor -y del todo improbable- de los casos, ella volverá a su mundo y yo seguiré a las órdenes de nuestro Maestro. Aunque ganemos la guerra nada cambiará. La voy a perder de todas formas y no quiero que se haga ilusiones, no quiero romperle el corazón como el puñetero barbero y... ¿De verdad no te habló de él en vuestra excursión?

-No, no me habló de él. No fue capaz de hablar de nada que no fueses tú. Me hizo contarle tu vida desde el día en que nos conocimos en Hogwarts.

La bruja volvió a gimotear.

-¿Ves? Eso aún es peor... No creo que ella esté enamorada de verdad. La pobre no ha tenido nunca a nadie y se obsesiona con gente inalcanzable. Soy una bruja, una mujer poderosa y rica y eso la ciega. Pero no es amor de verdad. Y aún así, cuando nos separemos, tendré que hacerla olvidar para que no sufra y yo... yo siempre estaré... y ella será feliz con otro y yo...

"Shhh, no llores, preciosa" la tranquilizó él intentando ocultar lo extraño que le resultaba verla así por primera vez. Le acarició la suave melena oscura y le frotó la espalda con cariño.

-Sé que es muy complicado, pero...

-¿Complicado? -repitió la bruja- ¡Es una puñetera muggle, Rod, no sé cómo podría ser peor!

-Podría ser una sangre sucia... Al menos no ha robado magia.

-¡No ha robado magia porque no tiene ni un ápice de magia! -sollozó la slytherin.

-Te hace sonreír, Belle, sí que tiene magia -respondió para exasperación de su mujer-. Además, piensa que es de sangre pura: su mugglitud permanece intacta sin contaminación alguna de magia.

"También te contó su teoría, ¿eh?" comentó la bruja sin poder evitar una débil sonrisa. Adoraba las ideas e historias absurdas de Nellie. Su marido asintió apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza. Los minutos pasaron y la tarde cayó mientras ellos se abrazaban en silencio en un rincón.

-Sabes -murmuró Rodolphus-, después de abrazarte Dol siempre me dice que huelo a ti.

"Lo siento" respondió ella azorada por el miedo a estropear también la relación de su marido. Intentó separarse pero él la atrajo de nuevo hacia su cuerpo aspirando su aroma a sándalo y pachuli con notas de frambuesa. Sabía que ella misma hacía la mezcla y aunque la elaboración de pociones nunca le interesó, su perfume era su obra maestra.

-Le encanta -aseguró su marido-. Una vez me comentó que como nunca ha estado con una mujer si no te importaría acostarte con él, por probar.

La bruja sacudió la cabeza. Vaya relaciones extrañas tenían ambos...

-¿Qué le respondiste?

-¡Me enfadé muchísimo! No porque quisiera serme infiel con mi mujer, sino porque tú eres mía, eres mi Belle y lo has sido desde siempre. No pienso dejar que ningún hombre te ponga un dedo encima. Si fueras hetero lo serías conmigo.

-No sé si eso es ser celoso o machista... -bromeó la bruja- Al menos en eso cumples como marido.

-Sabes que aunque sea gay, contigo cumpliría en todos los aspectos -aseguró Rodolphus-. Siempre que lo hemos probado ha sido un éxito.

Bellatrix sonrió con gratitud, le besó en la mejilla y murmuró: "Gracias, Rod, eres imbécil pero también eres el mejor marido del mundo". Él le dio la razón y la abrazó con más fuerza. Al rato, la bruja volvió a hablar, más para sí misma que con fines conversacionales:

-Igual no es amor -comentó esperanzada-, igual es que me gusta sentirme adorada, que es guapa y la mejor amante que he tenido. A lo mejor es solo sexo y cariño, es diferente al amor. Eso sería mucho más sencillo de terminar y superar.

-Puede ser -concedió su marido-, es evidente que tú y yo no tenemos relaciones muy funcionales...

"Pero somos magos, hay una manera de comprobarlo" añadió finalmente el pequeño de los Lestrange. Separó a la bruja con cuidado, se levantó y le tendió la mano. Tras unos segundos de duda, Bellatrix aceptó y se puso en pie. Bajaron a la habitación en la que Narcissa guardaba las pociones. Era una sala fría y oscura para conservar mejor las fórmulas. La elaboración de aquellos brebajes siempre había sido el punto fuerte de la rubia, se hubiera dedicado a ello de no ser porque Voldemort se cruzó en sus vidas. Aún así, seguía almacenando todo tipo de filtros y elaboraba otros solo por diversión y para no perder la práctica. Rodolphus revolvió entre las estanterías hasta que dio con el que buscaba. Extrajo un pequeño frasco con un líquido nacarado y lo destapó.

-¿Qué hueles? -le preguntó a la bruja.

Bellatrix se acercó con cierto miedo.

-Sangre...

-Bueno, eso sigue como siempre, podemos estar tranquilos -sonrió su marido-. ¿Qué más?

-Fuego... pastel de calabaza y... perfume de violetas.

La bruja lo reconoció en un susurro mientras una lágrima silenciosa resbalaba por su rostro. Desde el día en que la conoció, aún estando en un sótano con dos cadáveres, Bellatrix distinguió el olor a violetas del pelo de Nellie. Supo también que aunque el fuego siempre había estado presente en su amortentia, ahora estaba unido al momento en que salvó a la muggle de arder en su propio horno. Y por supuesto el puñetero pastel de calabazas nunca había estado tan delicioso como cuando se lo preparaba ella. Lo mismo con la sangre, que siempre la había excitado, pero alcanzó cotas insospechadas cuando descubrió la vertiente asesina de su prisionera.

-Estás enamorada, Belle... Sabes que si no fuera sincero o se tratara de sexo o cariño no estaría presente en la poción.

-Joder... -maldijo la bruja abatida- No es justo...

-Ya nos preocuparemos por el futuro cuando llegue. La protegeremos. Pero es bonito: estáis enamoradas y...

-No -le cortó-. Yo estoy... eso que has dicho -murmuró incapaz de repetirlo-. Pero en su caso será gratitud por haberla salvado, obsesión por la magia o un simple cuelgue porque alguien por fin le hace caso.

Rodolphus no pudo replicar porque alguien llamó a la puerta. Le indicó que pasara y para desesperación de la slytherin, entró su compañera de habitación. Si es que era molesta hasta el final...

-Perdón por interrumpir -se disculpó Nellie-. Madame Malfoy me manda a preguntar si vais a cenar con ellos.

-Podría haber mandado al elfo -replicó la morena con rabia porque su hermana utilizara a su muggle como recadera.

-Sí, pero no me importa... ¡Eh, eso es tu perfume! Me dijiste que lo fabricabas tú, ¿cómo lo haces? -preguntó con interés.

-¿Có... cómo? -respondió la bruja nerviosa.

-Eso -respondió ella señalando el frasco que aún sostenía Rodolphus-, huele a ti.

La duelista abrió y cerró la boca sin acertar a decir nada. Antes de que Nellie se preocupara o de que a su mujer le diera un infarto, Rodolphus puso su sonrisa seductora y le dijo a la muggle:

-Eleanor, querida, ¿tendrías la bondad de decirle a Narcissa que ahora vamos? Y guárdanos sitio contigo si es posible. Uno de los pavos reales de Lucius está enfermo y creo que culpa a mi dulce esposa, prefiero ahorrarme el drama.

"Por supuesto, Mr. Rod" respondió Nellie sonriente. Por mucho que los Malfoy consideraran un insulto tenerla en su mesa, Bellatrix había asegurado que sin ella no bajaba. Dolohov y los Lestrange habían secundado la moción, así que ahora cenaba con ellos. La castaña salió de la habitación y la bruja agradeció que la oscuridad de la sala le hubiese impedido ver el desastroso estado de sus ojos tras horas de llanto. Hubo unos segundos de silencio mientras el mortífago guardaba el frasco de amortentia.

-No es gratitud u obsesión, Belle...

-Mátame, por favor, Rod, ¡por favor! La fortuna de los Black bien compensará tu viudedad.

-Eres muy dramática -sonrió su marido-. Olvídate de que es una muggle, piensa que es alegre, valiente, divertida, optimista, cariñosa... Es una superviviente, como tú. Y además, a algo tendrás que renunciar si quieres a alguien con unas tetas comparables a las tuyas.

-No son solo sus maravillosas tetas, me gusta todo en esa maldita muggle... Su pelo caoba con esos moñitos tan graciosos, sus grandes ojos que brillan cuando me mira, su cintura estrecha, lo pálida que es su piel, la forma en que se ríe, cuando frunce el ceño porque no entiende algo... Y su impresionante trasero, eso también. La odio.

-Nos odias a todos -resumió Rodolphus-. Mira, Belle, nunca te había visto tan feliz ni te habías vuelto tan loca por nada positivo. De momento no parece que su vida peligre (no más que las nuestras) y si eso sucede, te prometo que haremos lo que sea para mantenerla a salvo, ¿de acuerdo?

La bruja, de brazos cruzados, se encogió de hombros. Le daba muchísima rabia sentirse tan vulnerable, tan humana. Rodolphus le levantó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle. "¿De acuerdo?" repitió. Lentamente Bellatrix asintió. El mago se dio por satisfecho, la cogió de la mano y la llevó al cuarto de baño más próximo para limpiarle el emborronamiento del maquillaje provocado por las lágrimas. Ella, completamente extenuada tras el llanto, se dejó hacer. "¿Se lo vas a contar?" le preguntó él mientras le arreglaba la sombra de ojos con los pulgares.

-Daría mi varita por no hacerlo -murmuró la bruja-, pero me parece injusto aprovecharme de su inocencia...

-¡Oooh, mi mujer se ha vuelto justa y racional, no creí que viviría para verlo! -se burló él.

Al instante Bellatrix tenía la varita en la mano y la boca abierta dispuesta a lanzarle un _crucio_.

-¡Lo retiro, lo retiro! -se corrigió Rodolphus- Sigues siendo la misma psicópata despiadada y desalmada de siempre. Pero estás adorable cuando... -recibió otra mirada asesina- Nunca, nunca estás adorable, amor mío.

Bellatrix suspiró. Se miraron a los ojos, sonrieron ligeramente y se abrazaron. Después pusieron rumbo al comedor, se sentaron cada uno a un lado de la muggle y cenaron escuchando de lejos los suspiros de Lucius por la guerra civil entre sus pavos reales. Por mucho que la mesa fuese enorme, el rubio se hacía notar; sobre todo porque sospechaba que la culpable de sus tragedias se hallaba entre ellos. Aún así hubo bastante paz y llegaron a los postres sin trifulcas. Al terminar se dieron las buenas noches y cada uno se retiró a su habitación.

-¿Qué has hecho esta tarde? -le preguntó Bellatrix a Nellie mientras se cambiaban para acostarse.

-He estado en la biblioteca con tu sobrino y luego hemos salido al jardín, creo que a él le caigo bien.

"No como a su madre" pensó. Al principio el rubio la había tratado con el desprecio marca de los Malfoy, pero cuando la muggle le ofreció whisky la cosa cambió. Sus padres se lo tenían completamente prohibido y sus tíos no le proporcionaban por respetar a Narcissa. Pero dado que en su pastelería Nellie se lo servía a un niño de diez años, ni se planteó negárselo a Draco. Además era una mujer maternal pero no agobiante: podía contarle sus problemas sin que le acusara de ser débil como su tía y sin que le dijera "Ay, mi pobre bebé" como su madre. Sin darse cuenta Nellie se había convertido en su confidente y consejera.

-Sí, Draco es un buen chico -afirmó la mortífaga-, bastante menos inútil que su padre y menos cobarde que su madre. Aunque claro, se debe a la buena influencia que ejerzo sobre él.

Como la morena no bromeaba, su compañera asintió sonriente y se metió en el que ya era su lado de la cama. Bellatrix colocó su varita en la mesilla y su puñal bajo la almohada y se acostó también. Nellie la abrazó por la cintura y hundió la cabeza en su cuello para disfrutar de su perfume y su calor. Le preguntó qué tal había ido su reunión.

-Ah, bien -respondió la mortífaga nerviosa-, al final hemos estado solo Rod y yo. Escucha, Nell, hay una cosa que tengo que contarte...

La castaña se separó y la miró con interés.

-¿Recuerdas el frasco que tenía Rod? -recibió un asentimiento- Es una poción, se llama amortentia. Cada persona nota en ella los olores de lo que más ama, incluso si no eres consciente de tus sentimientos.

-¡Hala, qué guay! -exclamó la muggle sorprendida- ¿Entonces cada uno...?

Se cortó en seco al darse cuenta de las implicaciones de aquello. "Oh, vaya..." murmuró avergonzada al darse cuenta de que había reconocido delante de la bruja (y de su marido) que ella era su olor favorito. Se revolvió inquieta en la cama sin saber cómo arreglarlo. Claro que estaba enamorada, era evidente, nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte. Hacía décadas que no sonreía y con Bellatrix lo hacía a cada minuto. Pero seguro que ella no sentía lo mismo. "¿Y la tuya a qué huele?" preguntó con una mezcla de ilusión, nerviosismo y temor.

-Sangre, fuego... esas cosas -respondió la bruja intentando quitarle importancia.

No fue capaz de confesar la verdad, era caer muy bajo, reconocer una enorme debilidad. "Claro..." respondió la muggle sintiéndose de pronto muy estúpida y triste. La slytherin le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa y apagó la luz. Cuando sintió que Nellie se hacía un ovillo en su lado y no empezaba con sus parloteos de todas las noches, se arrepintió. La atrajo hacia sí por la cintura y le susurró al oído: "Y a ti, a ti por encima de todo, muggle molesta". Al instante la castaña se giró, encendió la lamparita de su mesilla y la miró limpiándose las lágrimas que habían logrado escapar.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó intentando no emocionarse antes de tiempo- ¿No me lo dices solo para tenerme contenta?

Bellatrix le acarició la mejilla y susurró: "Ojalá fuese mentira, así todo sería más fácil...". Nellie supo que tenía razón, pero no iba a preocuparse por su futuro en ese momento. Por fin se enamoraba de alguien que la correspondía, ¡por fin alguien sentía algo de afecto por ella! Besó a la bruja, la abrazó y se durmieron así.


	12. Chapter 12

A la mañana siguiente estaban desayunando en la habitación de Bellatrix cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. No dudó quién era, solo una persona se atrevía a molestarla desde primera hora. Pensó en dejarlo en el pasillo, pero sabía que no se rendiría. Así que abrió con su varita. Rodolphus entró y les dio los buenos días. Alegó un motivo insulso para justificar su visita, pero la bruja supo que quería asegurarse de que estaba bien tras el descubrimiento de su enamoramiento muggle. No obstante, la preocupación conyugal pasó a un segundo plano cuando el siempre hambriento ex presidiario vio el desayuno.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué vosotras tenéis tarta y a mí el elfo me ha preparado unas míseras tostadas? -protestó acercándose a ellas.

-Lo ha hecho Nellie -aclaró la bruja.

Sin esperar invitación, el mortífago cogió un trozo del plato de su mujer y lo probó. "Vale, querida, hazme hueco, voy a desayunar de nuevo" la informó. Por mucho que la morena protestó, Rodolphus logró hacerla levantar de su asiento, ocuparlo él y sentarla en sus rodillas. Mientras Bellatrix le insultaba y él comía feliz, Nellie los contempló pensando que ella también se hubiese conformado un matrimonio así, aunque no hubiese amor tradicional. Cuando el menor de los Lestrange se hubo comido prácticamente todo el bizcocho, con mucha seriedad e ignorando a su mujer que seguía en su regazo, se dirigió a la muggle:

-Mira, Eleanor, sé que mi esposa es preciosa y todo eso, pero si la dejas y te casas conmigo, te prometo que te trataré como a una reina. No tengo el mal humor de Belle, ni soy imprevisible y violento como ella, la convivencia será mucho más fácil, te lo prometo. A cambio solo pido desayunar así todos los días.

Nellie rió contenta de que apreciaran su talento culinario.

-¿¡Pero tú estás imbécil!? -protestó Bellatrix dándole un puñetazo en el hombro- ¿Y si voy ahora y me declaro a tu vikingo sueco?

-Tienes vía libre. El amor está bien, pero puedes vivir sin el; sin embargo, si no comes, mueres. Prefiero la comida. Te regalo a Dolohov, querida.

Bellatrix chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. La muggle volvió a sonreír: que se pelearan por ella no le había pasado en la vida. Nellie siempre era una de las dos personas que se disputaban a alguien; en concreto la que perdía. Sin rendirse y con su mujer aún protestando, siguió intentándolo:

-Entonces, qué, Eleanor, ¿dejarás a Belle y te casarás conmigo? Ser una Lestrange es un gran honor, somos una de las familias más antiguas, nobles y ricas de Inglaterra.

-Pero los Black son más ricos, nobles y todo eso, Mr. Rod -sonrió la aludida.

Bellatrix por fin soltó una carcajada satisfecha: había entrenado bien a su muggle. Rodolphus se retiró de la competición por el momento. No obstante, no abandonó la habitación hasta que no quedó ni una miga de pastel. En cuanto consiguió echarlo, la mortífaga suspiró: "Ahora lo tendremos aquí todas las mañanas".

-Puedo prepararle un bizcocho a él también -sugirió Nellie.

-En ese caso se comerá el suyo y después vendrá a robarnos el nuestro -aseguró la bruja.

Y así fue. A la mañana siguiente, Rodolphus apareció de nuevo. La bruja refunfuñó pero se levantó de su sillón y se sentó en el regazo de Nellie que la recibió encantada y la abrazó por la cintura. El mortífago alegó que estaban casados en régimen de gananciales y por tanto le correspondía la mitad de su comida. Además comentó que era culpa de Bellatrix porque su novia cocinaba extraordinariamente bien. Ambas se sonrojaron al oírle definir a Nellie como "su novia". Para cambiar de tema y sin poder evitarlo, la muggle les preguntó si se divorciaran cuando terminara la guerra. Ambos se miraron confundidos, no lo habían pensado. Cierto que Rodolphus llevaba años con Dolohov y ahora Bellatrix tenía también a alguien, pero aún así...

-En las familias de sangre pura el divorcio no está bien visto y el matrimonio homosexual es completamente ilegal -comentó Rodolphus.

-Bueno, pero cuando ganéis la guerra podéis cambiar esa ley, ¿no? -preguntó Nellie.

De nuevo intercambiaron miradas dudosas.

-No creo que cuando ganemos cambie nada... -murmuró la morena- Nuestro Señor está de acuerdo con el sistema actual. No le interesan los matrimonios del mismo sexo porque lo que Él quiere es descendencia de sangre pura y solo es posible entre hombre y mujer.

-¿Qué alicientes tendrá para vosotros ganar la guerra? -preguntó la castaña incapaz de contenerse.

-Que por fin controlaremos el mundo mágico, la sangre pura se impondrá, los sangre sucia no podrán estudiar en Hogwarts ni tener derechos y...

-Ya, ya -la cortó Nellie-. ¿Pero a vosotros en qué os afecta eso? No tenéis hijos, ni estáis en _Howuars_, ya tenéis dinero y poder... ¿Qué habréis conseguido después de media vida en guerra y la otra media en la cárcel?

Lo normal ante semejante impertinencia, no solo en la bruja sino también en su marido, habría sido asesinar a la muggle. Pero ninguno sacó la varita. Y no se debió al cariño que le tenían. Tanto Bellatrix como Rodolphus eran fanáticos de la sangre pura, pero también muy inteligentes y se dieron cuenta de que Nellie no estaba diciendo ninguna tontería. Fue la duelista la que se lanzó a repetir el discurso de su Señor sobre la importancia de que el mundo entero reconociera su poder y supiera cuál era su lugar. Nellie asintió pero murmuró:

-Después de lo que habéis hecho yo creo que lo mínimo sería que os casarais con quien os diera la gana...

-Nuestro Señor nunca lo permitirá -comentó el mago.

-No quiero ser irrespetuosa ni nada, pero... ¿no os habéis planteado un motín? -preguntó jugando con los rizos de la bruja sentada en su regazo.

-¿Qué es eso? -inquirió la morena frunciendo el ceño.

-Es cuando por ejemplo los piratas se rebelan contra el capitán y le quitan del poder -comentó intentando no sonar muy brusca-. Normalmente es el segundo de abordo el que ocupa su lugar...

Ambos Lestrange, más por obligación que por convicción, se apresuraron a responder que eso era una barbaridad y ellos jamás traicionarían a su Señor. A la slytherin le valía con ser su mano derecha. La muggle asintió, pero comentó como de pasada que Bellatrix podría desempeñar el cargo de dictadora suprema muy bien. El mago aseguró que estaba de acuerdo pero esos pensamientos eran peligrosos.

-Oye respecto a eso, he estado pensando -intervino la morena mirando a su marido-, ¿tú crees que podría enseñarle oclumancia?

Rodolphus frunció el ceño extrañado pero cerró la boca. A pesar de que el "no" parecía evidente, se dio cuenta de que podía ser más complejo. Nellie los miró a ambos rezando porque la respuesta fuese afirmativa y poder aprender algo nuevo.

-No lo sé... Te diría que no porque no es bruja, pero en realidad aunque la varita ayuda, no es necesaria para cerrar la mente. La oclumancia consiste en vaciar la mente de todo pensamiento, es necesaria una gran fuerza de voluntad y mucha disciplina mental, pero igual no hace falta magia...

-Hay un montón de técnicas de relajación y métodos muggles centrados en dejar la mente en blanco, no pensar en nada y todo eso -apuntó Nellie esperanzada.

La mortífaga frunció los labios meditando si merecía la pena intentarlo.

-No pierdes nada por probar, Belle. Aunque es probable que con ella sea más difícil que con tu sobrino, eres la mejor después del Señor Oscuro, si alguien puede eres tú.

La bruja se encogió de hombros y asintió: tenía razón. Nellie la abrazó ilusionada, esperaba que eso significaran más horas con la Black mayor y menos con la menor... Rodolphus se levantó y les pidió que le contaran sus progresos. Las informó de que había quedado con su amante para entrenar pero que su proposición de matrimonio a Eleanor seguía en pie. La castaña sonrió pero declinó su oferta una vez más. El mago la informó de que no iba a rendirse y le guiñó el ojo. Bellatrix le lanzó un_ serpensortia _que le dio un susto considerable. Le costó bastante deshacerse de la serpiente ante la fascinación de Nellie, que le pidió a la bruja que lo repitiera varias veces más.

Bellatrix dedicó la mañana a explicarle la teoría relativa a la legilimancia y la oclumancia y la muggle atendió con interés. Cuando juzgó que lo había comprendido del todo, la bruja quiso asegurarse una vez más:

-Podemos probar si eres capaz, pero...

-¡Sí, sí, venga! -la cortó la muggle con emoción.

-¡Déjame acabar! -la regañó la bruja- Ten en cuenta que soy una de las mejores del mundo, a los magos más capaces les sería muy dificultoso cerrarme su mente; con que a ti aún te llevará más (en el caso de que sea posible). No quiero que te desesperes o...

-Soy una mujer muy paciente, cielo. Espere casi treinta años a que Mr. Todd se enamorara de mí y nunca sucedió.

-Nombrarme a ese desgraciado no va a ayudar a la causa -resopló la bruja.

-¿Estás celosa? -preguntó Nellie entre divertida y halagada- ¿Por qué? A él no le huelo en la _amorfencia_ esa.

La bruja ya ni se esforzaba en corregirla, sospechaba que pronunciaba mal las palabras para tomarle el pelo y desesperarla. Además, desde que pasaba rato con Narcissa su acento se había suavizado bastante. Se sentaron las dos en la cama y Bellatrix le repitió que lo más importante era intentar despejar su mente para no mostrarle nada aunque consiguiera entrar. La muggle asintió.

-Una última cosa, Nell: si lo hago veré tus recuerdos, de cualquier tipo y época y no vas a poder expulsarme. Necesito que lo entiendas y estés segura de que no te importa que invada así tu intimidad.

La castaña no necesitó pensarlo. "No te ocultaría nada de lo que hay en mi cabeza" comentó simplemente. Bellatrix sonrió y asintió. Sin necesidad de varita, se concentró y entró en la mente de la castaña.

Vio a Nellie yendo al colegio con la ropa de sus hermanos remendada mientras sus compañeros se burlaban de ella, su desoladora tristeza cuando toda su familia murió, su matrimonio con Albert para poder sobrevivir, la apertura de su pastelería... Se mezclaron con los recuerdos de Sweeney Todd: en el primero tramaba su plan para vengarse del juez, en otro Nellie metía cadáveres en la picadora, en un tercero él la amenazaba con una navaja porque se cansaba de esperar... Ahí la bruja tuvo que parar unos minutos para tranquilizarse, cuánto se alegraba de haber matado a ese cerdo. Conoció también a Toby, el chico del que la pastelera se había hecho cargo y vio como le alimentaba con empanadas de carne (humana) regadas con ginebra.

-¡Serías una madre excelente! -se rió Bellatrix.

-¡Oye! -protestó- ¡Le di lo que tenía! Estaba en edad de crecer, no creo que importe mucho una carne u otra...

La bruja se rió y la besó.

-No puedo hacerlo, ¿verdad? -preguntó la muggle apenada- Llevamos dos horas y no he avanzado nada.

-No lo sé... Ya te he advertido que es muy difícil. Podemos dejarlo e intentarlo otro día.

-¡No, no! Es divertido tenerte en mi cabeza, me siento más acompañada.

"Estás más zumbada que yo" sonrió la bruja. No lo quiso reconocer, pero le estaba costando a ella más que a Nellie. No por la magia, prácticamente le salía solo; pero ver a la mujer que quería viviendo una infancia tan miserable para terminar casi en la indigencia era desgarrador. Y como había sospechado los peores eran en los que aparecía el barbero. Le hervía la sangre al ver a esa mujer tan adorable y dulce desviviéndose por un tipo que la despreciaba y amenazaba. Bellatrix nunca había sentido nada similar, ni por ella misma ni mucho menos por otro. Se dio cuenta de que estaba mucho más enamorada de lo que pensaba.

"Vale, a la de tres" anunció la bruja e inició la cuenta atrás. Después de un par de escenas similares a las anteriores, sintió un escalofrío al verse a sí misma. Era el día en que le había regalado la capa y observó la inmensa ilusión que aquel gesto había provocado en Nellie. Después sus caóticos pensamientos volvieron a llevarla a un cumpleaños de su infancia: sus padres la informaban de que no podían regalarle nada porque ella aportaba muy poco a la familia. Bellatrix sintió más dolor que cuando la insultaba su Maestro. Entendió por qué su capa había sido tan importante para ella. Por desgracia después volvieron a Mr. Todd. Al parecer acababa de asesinar a otro barbero y lo había escondido en un arcón, Nellie lo descubría y levantaba la tapa, entonces...

Entonces Bellatrix se vio fuera de su mente. Hubo unos segundos de estupefacción por ambas partes. Hasta que la bruja exclamó:

-¡Lo has hecho, me has expulsado de tu cabeza!

"¿¡De verdad!?" preguntó la muggle entusiasmada. Su compañera asintió y la felicitó. La castaña la abrazó y estuvieron un rato echadas en la cama celebrando su éxito. Nellie apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de la bruja y ella le acarició el pelo. No pudo evitar preguntarle cómo terminaba ese recuerdo, qué le había impedido ver.

-Eh... Bueno... Fue el primer asesinato de Mr. Todd y lo que hice al ver el cadáver fue robarle el monedero, me daba vergüenza que lo vieras.

La bruja sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. Al rato, la pastelera le pidió si podían seguir y ella aceptó. Quizá fue porque su primera victoria la animó, pero el proyecto mejoró en ese punto. Nellie consiguió vaciar su mente tres veces y expulsarla en dos ocasiones. Bellatrix estaba muy orgullosa de ella y verla tan contenta la hacía sentir felicidad, verdadera felicidad. Hasta que un recuerdo reciente lo rompió.

La escena tenía lugar en la biblioteca de la Mansión Malfoy. Nellie sonreía para sí misma mientras leía un libro sobre criaturas marinas. Le extrañó ver que no llevaba sus peinado habitual y parecía más maquillada. Dejó de prestar atención a esos detalles cuando Narcissa, con su gesto altivo y desdeñoso, entró en la habitación.

_"Cuanto antes empecemos antes terminaremos con esta necedad", murmuró la rubia, "Mira que hacerme perder el tiempo con una ordinaria... es que no sé ni cómo llamarte". Nellie parecía entre herida y furiosa, pero se esforzó por disimularlo._

_-Lo siento, Madame Malfoy, no tenemos que seguir si usted no quiere._

_-Claro que sí, estúpida, el propio Señor Oscuro me lo encargó y no soy quien para cuestionar sus motivos, aunque me parezca un desperdicio... Como lo de que lleves esos vestidos tan caros, ¿qué necesidad hay? En ti quedan como si fueras una prostituta barata._

_-¡Oiga, no me llame eso! -protestó Nellie- Madame Lestrange me dio permiso para..._

_-¿Quieres que le cuente a Madame Lestrange lo insolente e inútil que eres y el poco caso que me haces?_

_-¡Pero eso no es verdad! ¡Le hago caso en todo! ¡He intentado hacerme un peinado más elegante y maquillarme más para que no tenga usted que soportar mi cara vulgar y leo y hago todo lo que usted me dice!_

_La rubia sonrió con crueldad._

_-¿Y a quién crees que creerá Bella, a su hermana favorita o a una repulsiva muggle? Desconozco por completo qué interés tiene en ti, supongo que será muy divertido torturarte; pero aún así, se cansa pronto de sus juguetes. No te doy ni un mes... Y podemos acortarlo aún más, ¿te gustaría eso?_

_Nellie negó con la cabeza aguantando las lágrimas._

_-Claro que sí, llora como la criatura estúpida que..._

El recuerdo se interrumpió. Había conseguido expulsarla de su mente pero esta vez ninguna sonreía. La muggle estaba muy asustada de que se enfadara con ella y Bellatrix... Bellatrix sentía una rabia casi palpable en su aura mágica que chisporroteaba a su alrededor. "Hemos terminado" murmuró. Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Nellie la alcanzó a mitad del pasillo.

-¡Por favor, no te enfades conmigo! Siento haber hecho enfadar a tu hermana, yo solo quería que estuvieras orgullosa de mí y...

-¡Pero cómo me voy a enfadar contigo! -bramó Bellatrix con rabia- Es mi hermana la que espero que tenga escritas sus últimas voluntades.

-¡No, por favor! No quiero que discutáis por mi culpa...

"Eleanor, apártate" advirtió la mortífaga. La muggle nunca la había visto así, ni el día de la misión, ni cuando se enfrentó a Yaxley; nunca había visto tanta ira en su rostro. Se retiró a un lado y la bruja continuó a grandes zancadas hasta alcanzar el salón donde los Malfoy tomaban el té. Entró sin llamar y no cerró la puerta tras ella. La castaña, que la había seguido a una distancia prudencial, la oyó gritarle a Lucius que las dejara solas. El rubio se negó:

-Esta es mi casa, Bellatrix, no voy a permitir que...

-¡HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES DE AQUÍ, MALDITO INÚTIL! -bramó la bruja.

No hubo una segunda réplica. El mago abandonó la habitación a toda prisa y cerró la puerta tras él. En cuanto se vio a salvo en el pasillo, recuperó su expresión altiva y reposada y se marchó a charlar con sus pavos reales. Nellie se quedó en el pasillo completamente angustiada sin saber qué hacer. Claro que detestaba a Narcissa, pero era hermana de Bellatrix y lo sería siempre; su atracción por Nellie podía ser temporal. No quería que discutieran por su culpa y con el tiempo la mortífaga la culpase a ella de la ruptura familiar. Y por los gritos que se oían la conversación no parecía ir muy bien...

-¡¿Te das cuenta de que de no ser por ella tu querido Lucius habría muerto en la última misión?!

No escuchó la réplica porque solo se oía gritar a la morena, Narcissa no necesitaba elevar mucho el tono para discutir. No obstante, eso fue suficiente para que varios mortífagos se percataran de la trifulca. Nellie había observado que a esa gente le encantaba criticar y meter cizaña en cualquier conflicto. Salvo cuando se trataba de la lugarteniente del Señor Oscuro. Ella _cruciaba_ a cualquier espectador sin ningún reparo, así que procuraban mantenerse alejados. Los que sí aparecieron fueron Dolohov y Rodolphus. Le preguntaron qué había pasado y ella se lo contó procurando no llorar.

-Con el buen día que llevábamos... -se lamentó ella- Había aprendido a usar _ocultomancia_...

Rodolphus la abrazó para tranquilizarla exactamente igual que hacía con su mujer. Nellie se relajó en sus brazos y tras unos minutos más de sollozos, consiguió calmarse un poco. Aún así siguió repitiendo que era culpa suya.

-No lo es -aseguró Dolohov-, Bella es así. Cuando se obsesiona con alguien, va hasta el final con esa persona, no le importa enfrentarse ni a su propia familia.

-Pero yo no quiero que se obsesione conmigo... -respondió Nellie poco convencida.

-Mejor contigo que con su Señor, sinceramente. El resto le servimos por el poder y la causa, pero la obsesión de Belle no la comparte nadie, mucho mejor que traspase ese afecto hacia ti -aseguró Rodolphus-. Cuando termine necesitará estar sola un rato, destruir mobiliario, _cruciar_ a alguien y todo eso, es mejor no interponerse. ¿Quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo por el jardín y nos cuentas lo de la _ocultomancia_?

Nellie asintió agradecida. El pequeño de los Lestrange le pasó un brazo por los hombros y se dirigieron a las escaleras. Al poco Dolohov preguntó: "¿Esta es la mujer a la que le pides matrimonio cada mañana?". Sin asomo de vergüenza su compañero le confirmó que así era.

-De acuerdo -aceptó el sueco-, yo me quedaré con Bella, huele muy bien.

-¡Ni de broma, Belle también es mía!

-No pueden ser tuyas las dos. Elige: conservar a tu mujer o desayunos de ensueño.

Con ese dilema y otros semejantes consiguieron distraer a la muggle. Dos horas después, cuando se aseguraron de que se encontraba bien, la acompañaron a su habitación y se despidieron. Bellatrix estaba en el balcón lanzando explosiones al aire como hacía de vez en cuando. Nellie salió con ella y se arriesgó a abrazarla por la espalda. La mortífaga ejecutó un par de hechizos más pero después guardó su varita y simplemente dejó que su mirada se perdiera en las lejanas vistas de Londres. No obstante, su rabia seguía siendo casi palpable. Al rato, empezó a llover. La bruja sintió un escalofrío y Nellie la cogió de la mano: "Vamos dentro, cielo" susurró. La mortífaga se dejó guiar.

-¿Te apetece hacer algo? -preguntó la muggle indecisa- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para animarte?

Bellatrix la miró a los ojos y ambas entendieron la respuesta.

-No quiero que sientas que te utilizo o...

-¡Por favor! -replicó Nellie poniendo los ojos en blanco- Desde que te conozco tengo ganas de hacerlo a todas horas, me tengo que cambiar de bragas prácticamente cada vez que me tocas. Me da vergüenza mirar al elfo cuando se lleva la ropa para lavar...

La bruja se la quedó mirando sin saber qué replicar, simplemente se encogió de hombros. Entonces todo bien. Se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó con ganas. La empujó hasta colocarla contra la pared. Le apretó la mandíbula para obligarla a abrir la boca y consiguió el acceso sin problemas. Nellie hundió las manos en la melena de Bellatrix mientras la bruja le desabrochaba el corsé y le sacaba el vestido en pocos segundos. El primer impulso de la mortífaga fue empujar a su amante en la cama y follarla con crudeza y sangre como hacía siempre que necesitaba calmar su ira. Pero fue incapaz de hacerlo con Nellie.

Bajó a su cuello y siguió besándola con una mezcla de cariño y necesidad. Continuó por su escote sin quitarle el sujetador. La castaña entendió que la bruja pretendía calmarse y la dejó recorrer su estómago y sus costillas con su boca. Se retorció de placer sintiendo el contraste del mármol frío en su espalda y la calidez del rostro de la bruja contra su estómago. Bellatrix siguió mordisqueando con suavidad los huesos de sus caderas -bastante marcados por su delgadez- mientras con una mano jugueteaba con el borde de sus bragas negras de encaje y lacitos pero sin bajárselas. La piel de Nellie era tan pálida y suave que causaba adicción. Sintió como poco a poco sus instintos se sosegaban y sus ansias de incendiar la mansión se apaciguaban.

La muggle gemía con suavidad mientras empujaba con una mano la cabeza de la bruja para pegarla más a su piel. Arrodillada y recorriendo sus costillas con la lengua, Bellatrix podía sentir y prácticamente oler lo excitada que estaba su compañera (y eso que no había bajado de sus caderas). Aún así continuó besando su abdomen y acariciando su espalda con suavidad. La slytherin nunca había ido tan despacio -de hecho solía saltarse los preliminares- y descubrió que le gustaba, era agradable y no le importaba esperar. Al menos con la mujer de la que estaba enamorada. Por desgracia, su nerviosa e hipersensible amante cada vez se retorcía con más necesidad.

-Bella, no puedo más...

La bruja se levantó, la besó en la boca y la cogió de la mano. Sin dejar de besarla la tumbó en su cama. Le desabrochó el sujetador para liberar sus pechos y se metió uno en la boca mientras jugueteaba con el pezón del otro. Nellie se retorció de placer y no aguantó más la pasividad: le quitó toda la ropa a la bruja en pocos segundos. Bellatrix imitó el gesto, deslizó sus manos por el costado de la castaña hasta bajarle las bragas. La muggle aprovechó ese momento para besarla, hacerla girar y quedar ella encima. Continuó besándola con pasión. Estaba tan ansiosa que sospechó que ni siquiera necesitaría usar los dedos. Aún la excitó más notar la humedad de la bruja contra la suya y sus pezones igual de erectos que los de ella. Sin separarse de su boca empezó a frotar sus cuerpos con energía. Entrelazó sus piernas con las de Bellatrix, le acarició y pellizcó los pechos para después arañarle la espalda.

-Mmm... Nell... Nunca nadie me había puesto tan cachonda -murmuró la bruja permitiéndole llevar el ritmo.

-Yo no sé cómo he vivido todos estos años sin sobar tus tetas -respondió la muggle con menos delicadeza.

La duelista rió mientras sus cuerpos seguían restregándose y humedeciéndose cada vez más. Los gemidos de Nellie se volvieron más profundos y continuos y una fina capa de sudor cubría cada centímetro de su piel. Deslizó una mano a la entrepierna de la bruja para abrir sus labios vaginales y frotar su hinchado clítoris contra el de ella. Lo consiguió y ambas gimieron al unísono. Se dio cuenta de que ya casi estaba. Mientras Bellatrix le retorcía un pezón y le arañaba el culo, Nellie se corrió sin necesidad de más. Jadeó durante varios minutos mientras los fluidos escapaban de su cuerpo y empapaban aún más a su compañera. Sentir la humedad de su amante discurriendo por su pubis y sus muslos aún excitó más a la mortífaga, que si bien estaba desesperada, entendía que la muggle no era capaz de mover un músculo. Así que, por mucho que sintiera que iba a explotar de necesidad, tuvo paciencia.

Comprendiéndolo, Nellie recuperó el aliento y volvió a besarla. Recorrió sus costillas con una mano para terminar introduciendo un dedo en su caliente y húmeda vagina. Bellatrix gimió entre la satisfacción y la necesidad.

-Más -suplicó-, nena, necesito correrme.

Que la llamara "nena" la ponía mucho. Pero aún la excitaba más tener a la temida bruja debajo de ella hecha un desastre húmedo, con los ojos cerrados y rogándole que la satisficiera. Así que añadió dos dedos con cuidado y empezó a curvarlos y a meterlos y sacarlos para ayudarla a terminar.

-¿Así te gusta, cielo? -preguntó ella con voz sensual-¿Te lo hago más fuerte?

"¡Sí! Más... fuerte y más... más rápido" gimió la bruja con voz entrecortada. Nellie obedeció y un par de minutos después, Bellatrix alcanzó el orgasmo y la manó de su amante quedó empapada por completo.

-Joder, Nell... -suspiró cuando se recuperó tumbándose a su lado.

No fue capaz de añadir nada más. Hubo varios minutos de éxtasis y de silencio cómplice. A pesar de que una a causa de la pobreza y la otra del encarcelamiento estaban acostumbradas a comer poco, se dieron cuenta de que llevaban horas con el estómago vacío. Se habían saltado la comida por sus prácticas de lectura de mente y el desayuno prácticamente se lo había robado Rodolphus. Bellatrix sugirió pedirle algo de cena al elfo y a Nellie le pareció bien.

-Pero antes tenemos que ducharnos y le diré también a Ruffy que mientras cambie las sábanas, queme la cama o lo que vea, porque este desastre no se arregla ni con magia -murmuró la bruja.

-Me parece genial, ¿pero no podemos darnos un baño?-preguntó la muggle con su mirada de cachorrito inocente- ¡Por fi!

-Bueno... Pero nada de tocamientos ni de ponerme cachonda. De verdad, Nell, luego no tengo fuerzas para ir a sembrar el caos como manda nuestro Señor.

La castaña rió y aceptó las condiciones, ella también estaba exhausta (aunque profundamente satisfecha). Llenó la enorme bañera mientras Bellatrix le daba indicaciones al elfo. Se metió al agua caliente envuelta en el olor a lavanda y cítricos. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del relajante placer. Al poco apareció la bruja y se quitó la bata que había usado para preservar su modestia ante Ruffy. "Ven conmigo" ordenó Nellie extendiendo el brazo. La bruja aceptó la mano que le tendía y se sentó sobre ella. La muggle la abrazó por la cintura y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro. Estuvieron un rato disfrutando de la calidez y la compañía. Finalmente la slytherin reunió valor para disculparse (por mucho que lo odiara necesitaba hacerlo):

-Siento mucho lo mal que te ha tratado mi hermana. No tenía derecho a hablarte así y siento que hayas tenido que pasar malos ratos con ella. A partir de ahora te enseñaré yo lo que haga falta, ya me apañaré para llegar a todo. Pero deberías habérmelo contado cuando te pregunté.

-No tienes que disculparte, no es culpa tuya, cielo. Soy una simple muggle, sé que no les gusto por eso y lo acepto. Es que no quería que discutierais por mi culpa, sé que tu hermana es importante para ti.

-Mi hermana tiene a su familia y no suele contarme entre ellos... El caso es que tú no le has hecho nada, al revés, nos has ayudado mucho. Y no eres una simple muggle, eres mi muggle molesta y nadie más tiene derecho a llamarte cosas feas.

Nellie sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Y me gustas así -añadió la bruja-, no quiero que cambies. Ni tu pelo, ni que te maquilles más, ni tu estilo de vestir, ni tu acento... Eres perfecta así.

La muggle, a punto de llorar de emoción, murmuró con voz temblorosa:

-Quería decirte algo, Bella... No quiero que te sientas obligada a decírmelo tú también, ni que signifique nada que tú no desees. Nunca te voy a presionar para...

-Yo también te quiero, Nellie -la cortó Bellatrix-. Y no me preguntes si lo digo de verdad -advirtió la bruja adivinando su pensamiento-, porque es la primera vez en mi vida que lo digo y me repatea el hígado, sinceramente.

"Te quiero" respondió la muggle con profunda devoción sin saber qué añadir. Bellatrix se giró y se besaron para celebrar su declaración. Unos minutos después, Nellie le indicó que se diera la vuelta para lavarle el pelo. La morena obedeció. A la muggle le encantaba el contraste de la melena oscura y brillante con la palidez de su piel. Le llevó bastante rato porque además de la gran cantidad de pelo, la largura alcanzaba hasta la cintura. Cuando al fin terminó, invirtieron su posición para que Bellatrix pudiera devolverle el favor. La sensación de los dedos de la bruja masajeándole el cuero cabelludo fue casi tan placentera como escucharla decir "te quiero". Nunca nadie la había cuidado así, no recordaba ni que su madre le hubiese lavado el pelo de pequeña. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó profundamente incluso profiriendo ronroneos de satisfacción. Eso último no agradó a su compañera.

-¿Qué te he dicho de ponerme cachonda? -le susurró la bruja al oído.

Nellie se rió y cesó de manifestar su placer durante unos segundos. Pero solo durante unos segundos.

-Joder, Bella, sí, así, justo así -gimió con voz sensual-. Más fuerte, mete más dedos, cielo, me voy a...

No pudo seguir bromeando porque la bruja le tapó la boca y cerca estuvo de tragarse el champú. Cuando terminaron en el baño, cenaron y después se acostaron. Nellie rezó a un dios en el que no creía para poder ser así de feliz el resto de su vida.


	13. Chapter 13

Durante las semanas siguientes Bellatrix apenas se separó de Nellie. La llevó incluso a algunas misiones de bajo riesgo. Para vergüenza de los magos, resultó que sus habilidades como tiradora eran incluso más útiles que una varita. Se convirtió casi en una mortífaga más, salvo por el hecho de que la duelista se aseguró de que siempre estuviese detrás de ella para protegerla. También asumió las labores de Narcissa de enseñarle cultura mágica y continuaron con la _oclumancia_ cada vez con más éxito. Hicieron solas todas las comidas porque la slytherin se negó a sentarse en la mesa con su hermana. En ocasiones Nellie preparaba empanadas de carne o platos similares y Dolohov y los Lestrange se apuntaban a cenar con ellas. La muggle apreciaba mucho a Rodolphus y también a Dolohov; a Rabastan seguía sin perdonarlo del todo por su intento de robo de la capa. Ambas eran profundamente felices a pesar de las circunstancias y se cuidaban mutuamente.

-Bella, Bella, despierta, cielo -susurró Nellie sacudiendo a la bruja suavemente.

Esos eran los únicos momentos en que la muggle tenía miedo: cuando la mortífaga se revolvía o gritaba en sueños. La primera vez que sucedió se asustó mucho, creyó que estaba enferma o le pasaba algo. Bellatrix le confesó avergonzada que las pesadillas de Azkaban eran recurrentes y le sugirió que podían dormir cada una en su cama. Por supuesto la castaña se negó en redondo. Cada vez que ocurría la despertaba con suavidad y la slytherin abría los ojos desorientada y agotada física y psicológicamente. Nellie la abrazaba y le susurraba que todo estaba bien hasta que se tranquilizaba y se volvía a dormir. Había comprobado que cuanto peor era la pesadilla más le costaba despertarla.

-Bella -insistió zarandeándola-, despierta, está todo bien, estoy contigo.

La mortífaga abrió los ojos por fin. Temblaba y no tuvo fuerzas para decir nada, solo se acercó más al cuerpo de Nellie. Al instante la castaña la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó con dulzura. Le aseguró que podía dormir tranquila porque ella la protegía. Bellatrix asintió y lo intentó, pero su compañera se dio cuenta de que le daba miedo cerrar los ojos y volver a la prisión. Como sus frases de consuelo no parecían resultar muy eficaces, sin dejar de abrazarla empezó a cantar con suavidad la canción que solía cantar con Toby:

__Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around____  
____Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around__

Al principio la expresión de la bruja fue de ligera extrañeza, pero pronto sintió cómo su cuerpo empezaba relajarse. Así que continuó entonando lo mejor que supo:

_No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare  
Others can desert you, not to worry, whistle I'll be there _

Bellatrix se quedó dormida pocos versos después. Nellie sonrió aliviada y cerró los ojos también. Durmieron hasta bastante tarde ya que al día siguiente no tenían ninguna actividad pendiente. Aun cuando la luz empezó a colarse por las cortinas y a conquistar los rincones de la habitación, ninguna de las dos hizo movimiento alguno. Fue la duelista quien se desperezó primero despertando así a su compañera que seguía abrazándola.

-Sigues aquí -murmuró frotándose los ojos para acostumbrase a la luz.

-Repites eso cada mañana, Nell -respondió la bruja besándola.

-No me gusta dar las cosas por sentado, siempre que creo que voy a ser feliz, todo se tuerce. Y llevo demasiadas semanas siendo extremadamente feliz.

-Intentaremos que siga siendo así -susurró la bruja aún algo dormida.

La muggle, hiperactiva como siempre, se sentó sobre su cintura y la miró con dulzura. Bellatrix sonrió y le acarició la mejilla. La quería, la quería como nunca había querido a nadie. Su mayor miedo era que cuando volviera su Señor se diera cuenta de que era más que una herramienta para ella y retomara su plan de matarla. Ya no sabría cómo vivir sin ella. Bellatrix era absolutamente independiente y cruel, pero cuando quería a alguien se entregaba por completo. Lo había hecho de pequeña con su familia y más tarde con Voldemort, pero nunca nadie le había correspondido de la misma manera que Nellie. Eso le recordó el incidente de la madrugada previa.

-¿Me cantaste para que me durmiera?

-Sí... -respondió ruborizándose- No conseguía que te tranquilizaras... Sé que lo hago mal porque nunca estudié ni nada y no me sé ninguna canción, solo las que me inventaba yo, pero...

-Soy de sangre pura y nos obligaban a estudiar canto, piano y varias artes similares. Te puedo asegurar que he oído a muy poca gente hacerlo tan bien como tú.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Nellie emocionada- ¿Te gusta mi voz?

-Casi tanto como tu culo -afirmó la bruja sonriente.

-¡Uy, eso es mucho!

"Una barbaridad" murmuró la mortífaga. Nellie se tumbó sobre ella y la besó. Bellatrix respondió con entusiasmo y le acarició el muslo subiéndole el ligero camisón con el que dormía. Se besaron y rodaron por la cama durante varios minutos. Cuando la muggle empezó a bajarle las bragas, alguien llamó a la puerta y ambas maldijeron. La slytherin le gritó a quien fuese que se largara, pero por desgracia era su marido, inasequible al desaliento. Así que no quedó más remedio que recolocarse la ropa interior y permitirle el acceso.

-Buenos días, Be... ¿interrumpo algo?

Verlas a las dos en la cama en camisón incluso más despeinadas de lo habitual le hizo percatarse de que a pesar de ser casi medio día, igual no era un buen momento. Pero ya había entrado, así que se sentó en una esquina de la cama. Nellie se tapó con las sábanas, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Bellatrix y cerró los ojos para darles algo de intimidad pero sin renunciar a su amante. La bruja la rodeó con un brazo y miró con desprecio a su marido:

-Tú siempre interrumpes algo, es un don con el que naciste.

-Es casi la hora de comer, querida, llevo esperando toda la mañana para hablar contigo -se defendió él-. Sé que estás disgustada con ella, pero deberías hacer las paces con tu hermana y...

-No pienso hacerlo -le interrumpió la bruja-. Ella no va a disculparse, así que yo no tengo por qué aguantar sus impertinencias. Y como te pongas de su parte te juro que...

-Siempre estoy de tu parte, Belle, ya lo sabes. Además en este caso tienes razón.

-¡Siempre tengo razón!

-Ya... Eso lo debatiremos otro día. No te pido que la perdones, solo que os deis una tregua. Recuerda que este sábado es la fiesta del equinoccio y sin ti no podrá...

-No pienso ir.

-¿Hay una fiesta? -intervino Nellie ilusionada- ¿Yo puedo ir?

-Puedes ir por mí -respondió la bruja contemplándola-, no hará falta ni poción multijugos, con oscurecerte un poco el pelo y...

-No seas así, Belle, sabes que el Señor Oscuro te necesita para dar la cara, no confía en nadie más.

Rodolphus sabía que mentar a su Maestro la haría dudar. La fiesta del equinoccio de primavera era, como tantas otras, una tradición en las familias de sangre pura. Se trataba de un baile con espectáculos y alcohol que servía como subterfugio para tramar alianzas y negocios entre los miembros de la alta sociedad. Cada año la organizaba un anfitrión y esta vez les tocaba a los Malfoy. La idea inicial fue suspenderla a causa de la inminente guerra, pero el propio Voldemort se opuso. Acudían muchas familias extranjeras con notable poder y caudal que sin duda podrían convertirse en valiosos aliados para su causa. Si bien Él no asistía por motivos de seguridad, sí que animaba fervientemente (hasta obligarlos) a sus mortífagos a acudir y hacer propaganda.

Por supuesto Narcissa amaba esas fiestas en las que podía presumir de clase y posición; por supuesto su hermana las odiaba y le resultaban altamente tediosas. Sin embargo, Rodolphus no podía asistir sin su mujer, eso daría lugar a críticas y rumores, y mucho menos con su amante varón... Así que le recordó a la duelista lo importante que era su papel como lugarteniente de Voldemort y el gran poder de seducción que tenía para atraer a la gente al lado oscuro. Su hermana era más educada, elegante y complaciente, pero la pasión y las habilidades mágicas de Bellatrix le habían granjeado fama de ser una de las brujas más poderosas de Inglaterra. Todo aquel a quien le interesara el poder y el dominio de las artes oscuras deseaba conocerla. No hicieron falta muchos más halagos para que la morena asumiera que debía que asistir en beneficio de su Señor.

-Yo también quiero ir... -comentó Nellie con timidez- Nunca he ido a una fiesta, nunca me han invitado...

-No, por supuesto que no- sentenció Bellatrix.

-Sé que soy muggle, pero... -replicó con tristeza.

-Exacto, eres muggle y como esos supremacistas se den cuenta te...

-Belle, amor mío, pertenecemos a esos supremacistas -le recordó su marido.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? -preguntó con una extrañeza que parecía real.

Rodolphus la miró con incredulidad.

-¿Que qué tiene que ver? ¿Que odies a los muggles y Eleanor lo sea?

-No digas tonterías, Rod. Elanor es mi Nellie y fin -sentenció la morena-. No pienso correr el más mínimo riesgo. Te quedarás aquí y me aseguraré de que nadie hable de ti.

-Pero si le hace tanta ilusión igual podemos buscar algún modo... -sugirió Rodolphus.

-¡Oh, por fa, por fa! -suplicó la castaña- ¡Estaré callada, me comportaré bien, te prometo que no avergonzaré!

-No temo que me avergüences, Nell -suspiró la bruja agotada.

"Ya lo pensaremos, ¿vale?" sonrió el mago intentando tranquilizar a su mujer. Para Bellatrix suponía una novedad absoluta preocuparse por otro ser humano y su ansia de proteger a Nellie la estaba volviendo loca. ¿Por qué le estaba pasando eso a ella? El hecho de que su nueva obsesión perteneciera a uno de los grupos que más detestaba no disminuía su odio hacia el mismo; pero tampoco hacía que Nellie dejase de ser una muggle... Estaba cansada de darle vueltas y de buscar una solución que no existía. Tanto su marido como su amante se dieron cuenta de que volvía a bordear el colapso.

-No te preocupes, tienes razón, prefiero quedarme aquí leyendo -aseguró Nellie sonriente.

La bruja la miró con tristeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla agradecida por su comprensión. La castaña juzgó que eso no era suficiente: la besó en la boca y le pasó un brazo por la cintura para atraerla hacia sí. Se olvidó por completo de que no estaban solas. La magia que envolvía a Bellatrix ejercía un efecto subyugante sobre ella... o igual solo era amor de toda la vida, pero le daba igual. Lo importante era seguir arañándole las costillas mientras sus lenguas se acariciaban y enroscaban. No es que su amante estuviera disfrutando menos, pero al rato recordó que su marido seguía ahí. Se giró hacia él mientras Nellie le besuqueaba el cuello.

-¿Vas a quedarte a mirar, Rod? -le preguntó la bruja.

-De hecho, si no os importa, creo que en un momento dado podría intervenir y...

Cuando vio que su mujer alargaba el brazo para coger la varita de la mesilla, se despidió y salió a toda velocidad. La castaña se extrañó ligeramente al oír la puerta pero se encogió de hombros y siguió besando a la duelista y deshaciéndose de su ropa.

Tras sus actividades matutinas tomaron una especie de desayuno-comida y después Nellie le preguntó si podían seguir con la _legilimancia_. La mortífaga aceptó. Tras varios meses su pupila ya conseguía expulsarla en casi todas las ocasiones y en algunas ni siquiera lograba acceder a su mente. Estaba muy orgullosa de ella. Además, sentía que la conocía perfectamente, desde su infancia hasta el punto actual pasando por todos sus miedos y deseos. Y eso le pareció injusto.

-Hoy vamos a hacer algo diferente, ¿vale?

Nellie la miró con interés.

-Necesito que despejes tu mente, como cuando lo haces para que al meterme yo no haya nada que ver. Pero esta vez no intentes expulsarme, solo relájate. Voy a proyectar mis recuerdos para que los puedas ver. Yo he visto toda tu vida pero tú no sabes nada de mí.

-Claro, me parece bien -respondió ella alegremente-, pero solo si de verdad quieres, no te sientas obligada.

-En absoluto. Necesito que sepas con quién estás. Te voy a mostrar algunos de mis crímenes, procuraré que no sea muy desagradable. Pero quiero que veas lo que soy en realidad y decidas si quieres seguir conmigo o, cuando llegue el momento, prefieres que te haga olvidar.

-¡Nada podría hacer que cambiara de opinión!

Bellatrix sonrió de nuevo con tristeza. Ojalá fuera verdad. Salieron al balcón y se sentaron en el sofá en el que solían practicar. Le preguntó si estaba preparada y la muggle realizó los ejercicios de concentración previos. Cuando terminó, asintió.

-Una cosa antes -la interrumpió en el último momento-, ¿podrías enseñarme también cuando mataste a Mr. Todd? Como me golpeé en la cabeza apenas recuerdo nada, está todo borroso y confuso.

La bruja asintió y le indicó que se relajara y abriera su mente. Obviamente jamás había compartido sus memorias con una muggle (ni con nadie que no fuese su Señor), pero si ella podía ver las suyas, no debería haber problema en implantar otras en su mente. Y no lo hubo. Nellie acató las órdenes perfectamente y Bellatrix accedió a su cabeza. De forma tentativa, mostró primero un recuerdo inofensivo del sombrero seleccionador gritando "¡Slytherin!" sin apenas rozar su cabeza. Comprobó que lo había visto y procesado perfectamente, así que empezó con su confesión en imágenes.

Como no sabía por dónde empezar, seleccionó primero sus grandes hitos: su participación en la primera guerra mágica, un vistazo rápido (para evitar traumas) a la tortura de los Longbottom, la fuga de Azkaban, la muerte de Sirius y la daga que alcanzó en el corazón al amigo pelirrojo de Potter. Después le mostró su obediencia a Voldemort cuando le ordenó usar la maldición asesina en su propio padre a los dieciséis años. Siguió con duelos contra aurores y matanzas en las que nunca dejaba supervivientes. Mientras le mostraba el último, el que la castaña le había pedido, sintió como una lágrima pugnaba por acudir a sus ojos. No por la crudeza de las visiones sino por la reacción que provocarían en la muggle. Ya no se imaginaba sus días sin ella si aquello la hacía cambiar de opinión.

Podría haber compartido también los atenuantes. Los problemas mentales que la hacían sufrir episodios psicóticos desde pequeña, sus dificultades para desarrollar la más mínima relación social. Los castigos y torturas con los que la familia Black transmitía a sus hijas las ideas supremacistas (o cualquier idea en general), la lacra por no haber nacido varón. Los abusos que sufrían ella y sus hermanas a manos de sus padres, las veces en que ella intentó protegerlas, la desolación que le causó la huida de Andrómeda. La aparición de Voldemort como única salida, la forma en que Él la enseñó a canalizar el dolor y la locura para fortalecer su magia, sus castigos. La muerte en vida en Azkaban, los dementores, la prisión en que se convirtió su mente, la eterna soledad. La eterna soledad.

Pero no lo hizo. Ocultó todos sus traumas. Quería mostrarle quién era en realidad, no justificar nada. Nunca había negado sus crímenes (a diferencia del cobarde de Lucius) y asumía las consecuencias. Aunque pocas opciones había tenido en la vida, no quería traumatizar a la muggle y sabía que cualquiera de esas visiones resultaría mucho más dura que cualquier tortura o asesinato. Así que cuando la navaja seccionó el cuello de Sweeney Todd, Bellatrix salió de la mente de su compañera. Nellie la miró abrumada, sin duda necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo. La mortífaga agradeció que por lo menos no saliera corriendo al instante. Le extrañaba ver a Nellie tan callada, normalmente no cerraba la boca ni en la ducha. Tardó poco en retomar la costumbre.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Adelante -respondió Bellatrix con resignación.

Imaginó las típicas cuestiones: ¿por qué?, ¿estás loca?, ¿te arrepientes?, ¿eres consciente de que eres un monstruo?, ¿a cuántas personas has matado?, ¿no te da vergüenza?, ¿vas a matarme a mí también? Tuvo curiosidad en ver por cuál se decidía.

-En el recuerdo ese en el que escapas de la cárcel y cuando luego matas a tu primo...

-¿Sí?

-Estabas muy mal. Parecías muy enferma, tenías la piel horrible, el pelo hecho un asco, los dientes estropeados, las tetas más pequeñas... Ahora eres como una súper estrella del Hollywood oscuro, ¿cómo te has recuperado?

Bellatrix la miró con la boca a medio abrir y parpadeó varias veces. La acababa de ver matando por hobby y le preguntaba por sus tetas. Y no entendía el último símil, debía ser algo muggle, pero sonaba positivo. Le sorprendió tanto que solo fue capaz de balbucear y responder con sinceridad:

-Con pociones, muchas pociones sanadoras de todo tipo. Y comiendo y durmiendo bien... Esas cosas.

La muggle asintió. Bellatrix empezó a dudar, igual no era tan buena_ legilimente_ como creía y se había equivocado de recuerdos.

-Me has visto asesinando y torturando gente, ¿verdad? -preguntó confundida.

-Sí -asintió la muggle.

-¿Y te da igual?

-No, creo que está mal y que obviamente tienes algún trastorno y te han pasado cosas que no me has contado.

"Ya..." respondió la bruja con resignación. A cualquier otro lo hubiese _cruciado_ por simplificar así la evidente realidad, pero con Nellie le resultaba imposible y la castaña lo sabía.

-Te he visto matar gente sin mostrar piedad ni arrepentimiento en ningún caso. Me has enseñado tantos cadáveres que al tercer recuerdo he dejado de contar. Lo que sí he podido contar han sido las personas a las que has salvado: solo una.

Bellatrix la observó aún inmersa en el desconcierto, no entendía si la cosa iba bien o mal, ni a qué se refería. Hasta que Nellie volvió a preguntar:

-¿Por qué a mí no me mataste? ¿Por qué no dejaste que me matara Mr. Todd?

La morena la miró a los ojos sorprendida y algo avergonzada.

-No lo sé, la verdad es que no lo sé. No fui capaz, sentía una especie de... no sé. Parecías tan vulnerable (cosa que siempre he odiado pero en ti resulta adorable) y me recordaste a mí... No quería que te pasara nada -respondió en voz baja.

Nellie la contempló durante unos segundos. Después, se acercó a ella y la besó. Bellatrix respondió al gesto y le acarició la mejilla con cariño. Pero duró poco, la bruja se sintió incómoda y se separó.

-Nell, que te salvara a ti no cambia nada. Te secuestré, te encerré en el sótano, después te viste obligada a matar a dos hombres... Ya sé que tú ya habías... ¡Oh, por Circe! -se interrumpió la morena al percatarse- Tú nunca habías matado antes, ¡lo hiciste por mi culpa! Nellie, lo siento, tienes que irte, yo...

A la muggle se le hacía rarísimo verla tan perdida, tan humana y angustiada. Sobre todo después de las atrocidades que acababa de vivir en su mente. La cogió de las manos y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

-Es verdad, no había matado antes, solo destripado y mutilado cadáveres. Pero sinceramente, prefiero ser parte del proceso y no la que se encarga de limpiar los restos; la condena sería perpetua en ambos casos, así que prefiero ocuparme de lo importante. Además, no soy quién para juzgar, le pedí a Mr. T que matara a un crío porque había descubierto nuestro negocio...

Bellatrix la miró esperanzada y su novia continuó:

-Y también tienes razón en que salvar a una sola persona no cambia nada, solo cambia mi vida, que para los demás no tiene ningún valor, pero para mí lo es todo. Así que pienso estar contigo hasta el final, quieras o no, no te vas a deshacer de tu muggle molesta con tanta facilidad...

La bruja sonrió por fin y preguntó: "¿Entonces aún me quieres, muggle molesta?". "Déjame demostrarte cuánto te quiero" susurró la muggle mordisqueándole el lóbulo mientras le introducía la mano bajo el vestido.


	14. Chapter 14

"¡Tarta de chocolate!" exclamó Rodolphus emocionado al colarse en su segundo desayuno habitual. Su mujer ni se molestó en intentar echarle, llevaban ya meses con ese ritual. Simplemente se levantó y se sentó sobre Nellie. El pequeño de los Lestrange ocupó su asiento y se dio cuenta de que aunque los dulces de la muggle siempre eran espectaculares, el de ese día tenía aún mejor pinta. "¿Celebramos algo?" preguntó mientras se servía una enorme porción.

-Cumplimos seis meses juntas y quería hacer algo especial -explicó la muggle sonriente.

La morena se ruborizó ligeramente al verse en esa situación tan cursi y extraña para ella, pero adoraba a Nellie. Ese tiempo junto a ella había sido su época más feliz. El que no se avergonzó en absoluto de haber interrumpido la celebración fue Rodolphus, que las felicitó y siguió comiendo con tranquilidad.

-Pues viéndolo así, tengo una especie de regalo para vosotras -comentó él-. Bueno, más para Eleanor; tú aportas poco a mis desayunos, querida, solo tu mirada habitual de odio... ¡Sí, esa, justo esa!

-¿El qué, Mr. Rod? -preguntó la muggle con interés mientras besaba en la mejilla a la indignada mortífaga.

-Recibí una lechuza de uno de mis primos franceses que vendrá esta noche a la fiesta del equinoccio. Alexandre se casó hace poco con una mujer de sangre pura que posee riqueza y buena posición, pero al parecer es terriblemente fea. Ha venido solo y me ha pedido que le presente a alguien que pueda hacerse pasar por su pareja para acompañarlo al baile y mantener su buena fama. Así que si quieres, podrías acompañarlo tú. Asistirías a la fiesta y verías lo excesivo y absurdo que es todo.

Por mucho que Nellie hubiese aceptado no ir para que Bellatrix no se pusiera nerviosa, sus deseos de asistir a un evento de la alta sociedad mágica no habían disminuido un ápice. Miró a su novia con dudas y le preguntó si a ella le parecía bien. La morena frunció el ceño. Aunque no era un mal plan, seguía sin estar segura.

-Belle, estará con nosotros, nadie la conocerá y lo pasará bien.

"De acuerdo", suspiró la bruja al rato mientras Nellie la abrazaba agradecida, "Pero como le pase algo, Rodolphus, te haré a ti responsable". No hizo falta añadir una amenaza, con eso bastó. El mago terminó el desayuno (ninguna amenaza le separaba de la comida) y les comunicó que su primo acudiría al almuerzo, así la muggle podía conocerlo y decidir si aceptaba. El resto de la mañana lo dedicaron a practicar con las dagas y puñales de Bellatrix. Cuando terminaron, se dirigieron al salón.

-Alex sabe que eres muggle -le explicó la mortífaga-, pero está tan desesperado que con que seas guapa le basta. Esta noche fingiremos que eres bruja, no habrá problema. Como se supone que eres francesa, diremos que apenas hablas nuestro idioma. Así no tienes que responder preguntas ni se dan cuenta de que tu acento no es el que debería, aunque se te nota mucho menos que cuando llegaste.

-De acuerdo -respondió algo nerviosa-, pero... ¿y si cree que no soy guapa no podré ir?

-No digas estupideces, por favor, bastantes problemas tengo ya -la cortó Bellatrix hastiada.

La comida fue muy bien. La duelista no había errado: a Alexandre le dio igual que su cita fuese muggle, su atractivo compensaba cualquier carencia. Hasta tal punto se mostró absorto en su físico que la mortífaga se puso nerviosa y hubo riesgo de _crucios_. Su marido la calmó y lo atribuyó al típico carácter seductor francés de su primo. A Nellie también le pareció bien y quedaron para esa noche. De hecho, el varón la invitó a acompañarle a dar un paseo por los jardines para conocerse mejor, pero Bellatrix rechazó la invitación en su nombre alegando que tenían asuntos importantes que solventar antes de la fiesta. Y los tenían: dormir la siesta.

Cuando Bellatrix despertó, Nellie leía un libro de pociones mientras le acariciaba el pelo. La muggle no estaba acostumbrada a tantas horas de sueño, pero le encantaba cuando su novia dormía junto a ella. A veces ni siquiera leía mientras, solo la contemplaba: la morena parecía mucho más relajada e inocente cuando cerraba los ojos (al menos cuando no tenía pesadillas). Y era tan guapa... Le sorprendía cuando les comentaban que se parecían: ella era una pastelera de un suburbio y la morena era una bruja increíblemente poderosa y elegante. No obstante, le encantaba que se lo dijeran y que Bellatrix nunca protestase.

-Tengo que salir para hablar con un infiltrado en el Ministerio. Todos están muy ocupados ayudando a mi hermana con la fiesta, recibiendo a los invitados que se quedarán aquí y todo eso. Pero creo que Draco ha logrado escabullirse a la biblioteca, por si te aburres y quieres ir con él. Volveré a tiempo para ayudarte a prepararte.

-Vale, iré a verle. No te preocupes, puedo prepararme sola -aseguró Nellie.

-Te quiero, Nell, pero no sabes cómo es esa gente. Además se supone que eres francesa y ellas no tienen el mismo estilo que las inglesas. Te ayudaré a elegir la ropa, a peinarte y a maquillarte -respondió la bruja mientras se ponía la capa.

-¿Con ayudarme te refieres a hacerlo tú porque no te fías de mi criterio muggle? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Justo a eso, ma chérie -respondió la bruja dándole un beso-. Luego nos vemos, mi brillante muggle.

Nellie sacudió la cabeza, sonrió y la observó marcharse. Después, buscó una botella de whisky de fuego en el mueble-bar y bajó a merendar con Draco. El chico ya sospechaba que la relación de su tía favorita con la muggle no era lo que se dice casta y profesional, pero le había cogido cariño, así que no lo comentó. Le contó anécdotas de sus años de Hogwarts y de los planes de futuro que diseñó cuando aún creía que habría un futuro. Nellie, con su carácter alegre y optimista, le aseguró que en pocos meses la guerra terminaría y él podría hacer lo que quisiera. Antes de darse cuenta, el chico estaba llorando abrazado a ella. Le acogió con cariño mientras meditaba la falta que les hacía a todos en esa casa un buen psiquiatra. Cuando se despidieron, Nellie subió a su habitación y se tumbó en su cama a leer. Se le pasó el tiempo hasta que escuchó entrar a Bellatrix.

-Perdona, se me ha hecho tarde con... ¡¿Aún estás así?! -exclamó la bruja al verla tal y como la había dejado- ¿No te has duchado al menos?

-Creía que tampoco me veías capaz de hacerlo sola y querrías ayudarme... -comentó la muggle con fingida inocencia- Además tú también tienes que ducharte, así que podemos ahorrar agua...

La bruja sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. "Venga, tira, a ahorrar agua" le indicó desnudándose. Nellie se desvistió también felizmente y encendió la ducha. En cuanto la morena la acompañó, ignoró el potente chorro de agua caliente y se centró en besarla y restregar sus cuerpos. Bellatrix la frenó de inmediato.

-Quieta -le advirtió-, hemos quedado en que te ducho yo. Date la vuelta.

Nellie obedeció empezando a sentir que la humedad entre sus piernas no era agua. La slytherin le pasó un brazo por la cintura y pegó su cuerpo al suyo. Extendió el otro brazo y de inmediato una esponja voló hacia ella y el gel de baño se vertió también sin necesidad de mano que lo sujetara. A la muggle le fascinaban esos gestos. No obstante, su interés en la magia quedó relegado a un segundo plano cuando Bellatrix empezó a enjabonar su cuerpo. Empezó por los hombros, siguió con las clavículas y como era de esperar, después bajó al pecho. Todo sin separar su cuerpo del de Nellie. El profundo y minucioso masaje en sus pechos unido a sentir los de la duelista clavados en su espalda la hizo cerrar los ojos y reprimir sus gemidos.

-¿Ves cómo no sabes ducharte sola, mi chica sucia? -le susurró la bruja al oído.

Nellie gimió abiertamente. Bellatrix dejó la esponja por un momento y se centró en pellizcar y estrujar sus tetas con una mano. Con el otro brazo seguía sujetando su cintura y arañando sus caderas suavemente. Cuando se vio capaz de responder, la castaña murmuró: "Desde luego mis tetas van a estar muy limpias, llevas un buen rato ocupándote de ellas". La mortífaga sonrió y siguió un rato en su zona favorita mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello. Después recuperó la esponja y le frotó el estómago.

-Ábrete de piernas -le ordenó.

Nellie obedeció y separó las piernas. La bruja no necesitó más para meterle mano y empezar a frotar con energía. El agua caliente seguía cayendo sobre ellas pero apenas ninguna la sentía. La castaña gimió casi desesperada. Bellatrix se deshizo definitivamente de la esponja y empezó a recorrer sus labios vaginales con los dedos.

"Toda esta humedad no es agua, mi zorra favorita" le susurró al oído tras besarle el cuello. No era agua y cada vez era más abundante. La slytherin era consciente de cuánto le ponía a su compañera que le hablara así. Le encantaba sentir como su cuerpo intentaba retorcerse y estremecerse de placer entre sus brazos. Nellie deseaba tocar a su amante o meterse los dedos ella misma, pero sabía que eso supondría una infracción y retrasaría el final feliz. Así que hundió ambas manos en la melena de Bellatrix y se frotó contra su cuerpo para sentir sus pezones erectos arañando su espalda. La bruja le mordisqueó el hombro derecho y empezó a frotarle el clítoris con suavidad.

-No veo cómo limpiarte, mi vida... tu precioso coñito está cada vez más mojado...

Nellie podría correrse solo con eso. "Por favor, Bella..." suplicó gimoteando de necesidad. Una vez más, su amante no pudo resistirse a sus súplicas. Le introdujo dos dedos sin ningún esfuerzo mientras seguía frotando su órgano más sensible. Adoptó un ritmo ágil con los dedos mientras le masajeaba el pecho con la otra mano. En menos de un minuto, Nellie se corrió mientras gritaba de placer. Al terminar, se giró y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Bellatrix para serenarse. La bruja la abrazó y aprovechó para lavarle el pelo. Cuando por fin acabaron, se enroscó una toalla, envolvió en otra a la muggle y la secó bien. A Nellie le encantaba cuando la follaba en la ducha o donde fuera, pero aún le gustaba más cuando la cuidaba con pequeños gestos como ese.

-Creo que podría pasar de la fiesta... -murmuró.

-Ni de broma. Has insistido mucho, ahora tienes que ir. Si te portas bien te dejaré correrte otra vez esta noche -sentenció la bruja mientras sacaba prendas del vestidor de la muggle.

Nellie se acercó a ella, la besó y susurró mirándola a los ojos: "Te quiero muchísimo, cielo, me haces inmensamente feliz". Bellatrix sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con dulzura. Sabía que una palabra más y pasarían la fiesta sin salir de la cama. Y su Señor o Narcissa -quien antes llegara- las mataría a las dos. Así que le dio el vestido y los tacones que debía llevar y se fue a su habitación a vestirse. La castaña, casi con temor porque cada prenda costaba miles de galeones, se puso el elegante vestido escarlata de seda y encaje y los botines de terciopelo negro. Se miró en el espejo y de nuevo le sorprendió lo elegante que se veía. Aunque cualquier cumplido propio se olvidó al ver a su amante con un vestido verde oscuro adornado con diminutas piedras preciosas que centelleaban y con su melena oscura cayendo en suaves ondas hasta la cintura.

Ambas se contemplaron durante unos segundos intentando no babear y seguidamente la bruja sentó a Nellie frente al tocador y la maquilló con la sofisticación de una chica francesa. Le recogió el pelo en un elegante moño y la observó satisfecha. "Vale... Creo que ya estás..." murmuró para sí misma. La muggle se miró en el espejo y casi se asustó. No parecía ella. Nadie en su antigua vida la hubiese reconocido: parecía una actriz francesa de los años setenta con una elegancia absoluta y encantadora. "Ojalá Mr. T me hubiese visto así...", pensó internamente, "Así hubiese visto lo que se perdía y luego le hubiese apuñalado treinta o cuarenta veces".

-¡Ah, falta una cosa! -exclamó la morena- Ven.

Acompañó a Bellatrix a su vestidor y la bruja abrió un armario protegido con varios encantamientos. En su interior todo tipo de joyas que envidiaría cualquier monarca relucían perfectamente ordenadas. La morena la miró para ver qué pegaba más con su conjunto. Seleccionó unos pendientes de diamantes con forma de corazón y buscó una gargantilla de brillantes y rubíes que hacía juego. Mientras, la muggle, fascinada, acarició un colgante de un dragón negro con los ojos azules.

-¿Puedo ponerme este? -preguntó.

La bruja frunció el ceño.

-Claro que no. Son solo obsidianas y dos zafiros diminutos, no llega ni a quinientos galeones. Es una baratija que me compré para celebrar que había sacado las mejores notas en los exámenes finales. Nadie me felicitó porque para entonces ya era conocida como una mortífaga pirada, así que me lo regalé yo.

"Pero me gusta mucho..." murmuró la muggle. La anécdota había hecho que aún tuviese más ganas de lucir la joya. La bruja extrajo el colgante de su caja y lo contempló. Se lo tendió a la muggle y comentó:

-Entonces te lo regalo y te lo pones cuando quieras. Pero hoy no. Tiene que parecer que te sobra el dinero para que nadie te rechiste.

-¡No, no! No puedo aceptar algo así -exclamó la castaña intentando devolvérselo.

-Nell, no seas molesta hoy, por favor. Estoy bastante saturada con lo de la fiesta y no defraudar a mi Maestro, no me des más problemas. Si te digo que te lo regalo, te lo quedas y ya está, ¿de acuerdo? -replicó sacando otro estuche de cuero- Mira, te voy a poner este que cuesta más que el producto interior bruto de Rusia.

Nellie sintió un escalofrío al entrar en contacto con las piedras preciosas, no solo porque estaban frías sino porque le parecía una responsabilidad enorme llevar algo tan valioso. Y a la vez tenía ganas de llorar de la emoción porque Bellatrix le hubiese regalado algo que tenía tanto valor sentimental para ella. No fue capaz de decir nada.

-Vale, ahora un par de anillos y ya está. Alex te dejará el de la familia de su mujer. A ver cuál te pega más...

La castaña asintió obediente mientras observaba a la bruja abrir varios cajones con todo tipo de anillos. Le llamó la atención uno de oro con una extraña piedra tallada que cambiaba de color.

-¿Qué piedra es esa? -le preguntó.

-Ah, es un diamante de hielo, una piedra mágica. Fue un regalo de boda de los padres de Rod. Este anillo -murmuró extrayéndolo- tiene un gemelo y ambas piedras mantienen un vínculo: si las personas que los llevan piensan a la vez en el otro, cambian de color y sientes sus emociones por unos segundos.

-¡Hala, eso es precioso! -exclamó la muggle fascinada- ¿Por qué no los lleváis?

La bruja sonrió y devolvió la joya a su lugar. Mientras elegía varios anillos de rubíes le explicó que nunca les habían funcionado:

-Al parecer Rod y yo nunca pensamos a la vez en el otro de esa manera. Además se necesita un vínculo emocional profundo, nosotros nos queremos mucho pero no le da forma que esa magia requiere. Así que dejamos de llevarlos.

Le colocó un par de anillos a la muggle y volvió a contemplarla. Se dio por satisfecha.

-Ahora sí que ya estás. Vas a ser la más guapa de toda la fiesta.

-¿Es que tú no vas? -preguntó Nellie.

Bellatrix sonrió y la besó con cuidado de no estropear su maquillaje. Justo cuando salían, Rodolphus llamó a la puerta. "Joder...", murmuró mirando a su mujer, "Creo que tengo que des-salir del armario. Te informo de que no soy gay, Belle, y quiero ejercer mis derechos como marido". La mortífaga rió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le aseguró que él tampoco estaba nada mal. La sorpresa del mago fue incluso mayor al ver a la muggle (a la espectacularidad de su mujer estaba más acostumbrado). Le besó la mano y le aseguró que cualquier bruja mataría por parecerse a ella. Iba a agradecer el cumplido cuando Bellatrix intervino: "Bah, está más guapa sin maquillaje y con sus moñitos de siempre, pero es necesario este paripé". Nellie la abrazó y Rodolphus sonrió al darse cuenta de que eso era amor en su más alto estadio.

Ya en el pasillo se encontraron con Alexandre que también babeó abiertamente al ver a las dos mujeres. Le ofreció el brazo caballerosamente a Nellie, le recordó un par de datos para su coartada y le pidió que le advirtiera si se sentía incómoda en cualquier momento. Ella aseguró que todo iría bien, Bellatrix le había enseñado unas cuantas frases en francés e incluso a impostar el acento. En cuanto llegaron al descomunal salón de baile de la Mansión Malfoy tuvieron que reconocer que Narcissa se había esmerado. Nellie solo podía comparar aquello con las fotos que vio en las revistas del palacio de Versalles.

Tanto los zócalos de las paredes como las molduras y los candelabros eran de oro macizo; cada una de las arañas que colgaban del techo estaba formada por dos mil piezas de cristal talladas a mano que reflejaban la luz y la refractaban en todas direcciones; el techo, encantado para resultar infinito, recreaba un anochecer estival cuajado de estrellas. Como la fiesta celebraba la primavera, había rosas y orquídeas exóticas dispersas por toda la sala diseminando así una fragancia dulce y fresca. Habían incluso pequeñas hadas volando por la habitación que, al ser producto de un encantamiento, se descomponían en una nube de brillo dorado cuando las tocabas. Los balcones estaban abiertos y permitían que la brisa nocturna entrara y refrescara el ambiente. Y luego estaban las mesas con todo tipo de alimentos exquisitos y alcohol por valor de miles de galeones. Una orquesta de música clásica se encargaba de poner banda sonora a la velada.

La muggle tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente por cerrar la boca. Tenía que parecer que estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de fiestas y le aburrían. La expresión de apatía de Bellatrix era perfecta, mientras que su marido no quitaba el ojo de la comida. Alexandre parecía más centrado en el profundo escote de su acompañante. Los Malfoy aparecieron perfectamente conjuntados en negro con elegancia señorial. Junto a una indiferente Bellatrix, les dieron a todos la bienvenida, agradecieron su asistencia y les aseguraron que habían preparado entretenimientos de sobra. Aparecieron varios camareros para repartir copas de champán francés y comenzó la muestra.

En primer lugar hubo una exhibición de baile de un grupo de jóvenes veelas que dejó embobados a todos los asistentes. Nellie había leído sobre ellas y le encantó esa forma de magia, pero su famosa belleza no le pareció para tanto: su amante era mucho más guapa. Bellatrix, que había abandonado a los Malfoy para colocarse a su lado, las contemplaba mientras pensaba que ese espectáculo ganaría mucho con sangre. Tras ellas, dos dragonologistas liberaron a cuatro pequeños dragones que hicieron una exhibición de vuelo para sorpresa y placer de todos los asistentes. Bellatrix sabía que su hermana llevaba años pidiendo favores para poder contar con ese número. Y la verdad es que hasta a ella le gustó. No tanto como a la muggle, claro, que llegó a frotarse los ojos de incredulidad. Cuando terminó, Lucius Malfoy despejó ese lado de la sala, dibujó un círculo en el centro y anunció:

-Ahora, como siempre, va a tener lugar el duelo amistoso. Inauguraremos el ring mi hijo y yo y el vencedor se enfrentará a cualquiera de vosotros, queridos amigos, que queráis participar.

Hubo una ronda de aplausos mientras Draco se acercaba a su padre. Ambos efectuaron la reverencia y desenvainaron sus varitas. Por mucho que la edad fuese un factor clave, el chico dedicaba muchas horas a entrenar con su tía así que el combate estuvo bastante equilibrado. No obstante, a los quince minutos, Lucius logró derrotar a su hijo. Miró al público y tres elegantes varones alzaron la mano para solicitar un combate. El rubio eligió al primero, el director del Banco mágico de Italia, que salió al escenario. Tampoco estuvo claro quién iba a vencer, pero finalmente el anfitrión perdió el título. Después la dinámica cambió y era el ganador quien elegía al oponente.

El italiano pronunció un nombre y salió una bruja que lo derrotó. Ella a su vez retó a otro mago extranjero y así se fueron sucediendo unos a otros. Siempre tenía ventaja el que salía fresco, pues su oponente ya llevaba minutos luchando.

Nellie disfrutaba muchísimo viendo los diferentes hechizos, pero aún así susurró:

-¿Esto cuanto dura?

Se lo preguntó a Rodolphus, ya que su novia se había alejado para comentar con Draco su duelo y con su acompañante no tenía tanta confianza. El pequeño de los Lestrange observó como los dos magos que luchaban ejecutaban ofensivas cada vez más agresivas y le respondió también en voz baja.

-Hasta que uno comete lo que llamamos "LA ESTUPIDEZ".

El resto de la sala animaba a los contendientes y profería exclamaciones de sorpresa o de angustia ante los diferentes conjuros que recorrían la sala. Parecían bastante igualados hasta que Herbert Burke lanzó a su contrincante un _desmaius _imposible de esquivar.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Nellie.

El abatido se retiró y el mago vencedor empezó a mirar al público decidiendo a quién quería enfrentarse. Entonces pronunció el nombre: "Madame Lestrange, ¿sería usted tan amable de concederme este duelo?".

-Esto es -susurró Rodolphus al oído de Nellie.

La castaña no lo entendió pero miró a su novia con interés. La morena aceptó al momento, salió al escenario y sacó su varita curva. Los murmullos se multiplicaron al ver por fin en acción a la legendaria mortífaga. Su belleza estaba sin duda a la altura de su fama, se preguntaron si sus dotes mágicas también. En cuanto ejecutaron la reverencia inicial, el silencio se adueñó de la sala. Cesaron los cuchicheos, la banda interpretó una pieza apenas audible e incluso pareció que la naturaleza que siseaba desde los balcones se silenciaba. No duró mucho. Ni siquiera se pudo decir que estuviera reñido. A los treinta segundos el osado mago se hallaba desarmado e inmovilizado. Bellatrix le devolvió la varita y observó a los asistentes. Eligió a magos extranjeros que no conocía pero cuya reputación les precedía; los había estudiado a todos los meses previos, le interesaba tantear cuáles podrían servir para su bando de la guerra.

Uno tras otro, magos y brujas fueron retirándose exhaustos. Daba la impresión de que más que luchar, la bruja los probaba, le interesaba medir con exactitud las habilidades de cada uno. Bellatrix luchaba como una fiera, con instinto animal y la pasión evidente en cada gesto. Pero también disfrutaba y derrochaba elegancia, más incluso que las veelas que la habían precedido. Muchos hechizos ni los pronunciaba y otros nadie los conocía por ser creación propia. Apenas les daba tiempo a reaccionar. El duelo era un baile en el que siempre reinaba; ella era la estrella, el resto era atrezo.

-Joder... -susurró Nellie absorta- Creo que podría correrme solo con esto.

Por supuesto la había visto derrotar a enemigos en misiones o practicar con sus compañeros y le maravillaba. Pero en esta ocasión se dio cuenta de que se estaba luciendo. Se exhibía no solo por su amor a la batalla y porque era una guerrera nata, sino para que su Maestro estuviera orgulloso. Ver a una bruja tan poderosa animaría a muchos de los asistentes indecisos a unirse al bando del Señor Oscuro. Nadie había visto nunca tal dominio de las artes oscuras.

-Yo también -respondió Rodolphus que tampoco podía despegar la mirada de su mujer.

Cuando ya nadie hizo un gesto para llamar la atención y salir elegido, Bellatrix alabó las destrezas de todos y les invitó a disfrutar de la fiesta. Los Malfoy subrayaron sus palabras y la gente se dispersó en pequeños grupos. Antes de poder empezar a hacer contactos, Madame Lestrange fue arrastrada por su marido a la mesa de comida que era el principal aliciente de la fiesta. La mortífaga no le quitó el ojo de encima a Nellie para asegurarse de que no se sentía incómoda y nadie la molestaba. Y así fue. Casi todas las parejas a las que Alexandre saludó alabaron la belleza de su "mujer". La muggle respondió con una sonrisa sincera, una leve inclinación de cabeza y una breve cortesía como Bellatrix le había enseñado. Así que además de a su hermosura, también hubo loas a su educación, su clase y su humildad. Seguramente era por hipocresía: se daba cuenta de cómo las mujeres admiraban sus joyas con veneración. Pero le dio igual el motivo, era agradable e iba a disfrutarlo.

Disfrutó especialmente en los casos en los que la señora Malfoy estaba presente. Hasta ella se dio cuenta de que la muggle era de las más elegantes de la fiesta. Aunque claro, llevaba la ropa y los diamantes de Bellatrix... no obstante, en pro de la tregua que las hermanas habían pactado, se abstuvo de comentarlo. Fueron los Malfoy quienes inauguraron la pista de baile con su derroche de elegancia y el brillo de sus rubias melenas. Pocos segundos después, Rodolphus le ofreció la mano a su esposa.

-¿Me concedería este baile la dama que ha puesto cachonda a toda la sala?

-Si me lo pide el caballero que ha hecho temblar a la mesa de postres...

Bellatrix aceptó su mano con una sonrisa y se unieron al baile. Hubo unos minutos en los que muchos se mostraron reticentes y prefirieron mirar a las dos elegantes parejas. Mientras los Malfoy mostraban la belleza clásica, los Lestrange imprimían a sus movimientos una pasión y una complicidad que los convirtió en los más envidiados de toda la sala. A Nellie y a su acompañante tampoco se les dio mal, Alexandre incluso le propuso asistir a más fiestas con él. La muggle respondió que tenía que pensarlo, sin Bellatrix no pensaba acudir a ningún sitio. Después bailó con varios magos que la solicitaron y procuró sonreír sin hablar mucho para que no la descubrieran. Hasta que un italiano le preguntó por su hermana. Nellie decidió jugársela:

-Bueno, la verdad es que...

-¿Me permite este baile, madame? -les interrumpió Rodolphus.

La castaña aceptó de inmediato y le dio las gracias por haberla salvado. Resultó extrañamente agradable y fácil bailar con el marido de su novia. Vio que mientras la bruja hablaba con varios grupos que debían interesarle para su reclutamiento. "¿Lo estás pasando bien?" le preguntó el pequeño de los Lestrange. Ella asintió de inmediato y le describió los platos que había probado, el alcohol que había bebido y varios de los extravagantes cumplidos que le habían hecho. Al llevar toda la noche sin apenas pronunciar palabra para no revelar su identidad, aprovechó esos minutos y se desahogó. Bailaron juntos hasta que apareció un camarero con una bandeja nueva de canapés y Rodolphus se disculpó al instante para perseguirlo.

Tres horas después, pese a que estaba disfrutando mucho, Nellie apenas se tenía en pie. Estaba aprovechando su primera fiesta al máximo y no había parado un solo minuto. Y aunque los botines que la bruja le había prestado eran cómodos, la energía empezaba a faltar. Vio que los Lestrange seguían centrados en hacer contactos y su pareja estaba bailando con una duquesa danesa. Así que aprovechó para salir a uno de los balcones más alejados y sentarse en uno de los bancos de piedra. Observó a los doxys y duendecillos que revoloteaban en el jardín mientras sorbía su copa de champán.

Se imaginó cómo sería su vida de haber nacido en una de esas familias de magos de sangre pura. Aparentemente todo habría sido más fácil, más elegante y cómodo. Pero esa gente no parecía muy feliz... La falsedad y la hipocresía eran como un invitado más a quien todos llevaban de pareja. Las fachadas eran impresionantes pero los interiores se adivinaban en ruinas. Aún así, si fuese bruja su relación con la mortífaga resultaría mucho más sencilla. Se entristecía cada vez que pensaba en su poco probable futuro juntas. Cada día temía que cualquier acontecimiento las separara y esa hubiese sido su última noche. Intentó rechazar esos pensamientos, lo estaba pasando de maravilla y de momento todo estaba en orden. No obstante... En ese momento escuchó que alguien se acercaba y le dio miedo que la descubrieran sola.

-Me gustaría bailar con la persona que más buena está de toda la fiesta.

-A mí también -sonrió Nellie-, ¿pero no será raro?

-Qué va, están todos increíblemente borrachos, mañana no recordarán nada. Además, a mí nadie me dice lo que puedo o no puedo hacer.

La castaña sonrió y aceptó la mano que le tendía Bellatrix. Volvieron al salón y la agarró por la cintura. La bruja le pasó los brazos por el cuello y ambas disfrutaron de la calma y el agradable cosquilleo que les producía estar juntas. "Podría estar así para siempre" susurró Nellie. "Yo también", respondió la morena, "De no ser por todos esos tíos babosos que no nos quitan ojo". Era verdad. A muchos de los magos no les había parecido raro sino altamente excitante y estaban mirando con más o menos discreción. Hasta que uno sufrió un atragantamiento extrañamente parecido a un _crucio_ justo cuando Rodolphus pasó a su lado. Bailaron juntas durante varios minutos hasta que Alexandre apareció con una copa para Nellie y le pidió retomar el baile. Bellatrix la liberó a regañadientes y volvió junto a su marido.

"Me pone cuando torturas a otros tíos por mí" sonrió la slytherin mientras su marido la hacía girar entre sus brazos. Él aseguró que no sabía de qué le hablaba. Ni el atragantamiento, ni otro que casi se ahogó con el whisky, ni un tercero que tropezó y cayó balcón abajo guardaban relación alguna con él. Bellatrix rió y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Rodolphus la atrajo más hacia sí sintiendo la envidia de los pocos varones a los que aún no había atacado. El matrimonio estaba muy satisfecho porque el reclutamiento había ido bien. Todos los asistentes a los que les habían propuesto colaborar con la causa de Voldemort se habían mostrado entusiasmados. La preservación de la sangre era un problema mundial y las grandes familias estaban dispuestas a unirse. Suponían que su Maestro estaría satisfecho.

-Cuando acabe la guerra deberíamos celebrar otra luna de miel -comentó Rodolphus.

-¿Qué sentido tiene si ambos estamos con otra persona? -preguntó la bruja.

-Creo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad a nuestro matrimonio. O una primera, de hecho...

La bruja sacudió la cabeza sabiendo que le estaba tomando el pelo. Flirtear con ella con comentarios absurdos era algo con lo que Rodolphus disfrutaba desde que se conocieron. Y aún gozaba más cuando todos los hombres de la sala morían de envidia. La besó en el cuello y murmuró: "Vamos, Belle, sabes que somos la pareja perfecta, hasta tu hermana está sufriendo un ataque de celos porque le robamos el protagonismo". La bruja sintió cosquillas al notar su cálido aliento y su labios sobre su piel y le ordenó que parara. Él la ignoró. "Podemos dejarlo todo, irnos a vivir a una granja en el campo y..." empezó a susurrar mientras le hacía cosquillas.

-¡Estate quieto, idiota! -protestó intentando parecer ofendida.

-A tu lado cualquiera se vuelve idiota, preciosa -murmuró mientras le besaba el cuello con suavidad.

-¡Para, Rod! No quiero que Nellie...

-¡Oh, por Circe! Eleanor está muy feliz ahí bailando con...

Ambos se giraron y no vieron a la muggle en el sitio donde la habían visto por última vez. Al instante su baile cesó. "Tú mira en los balcones, yo reviso la sala" le indicó Bellatrix. Rodolphus asintió y ambos se pusieron a la tarea. No la encontraron a ella ni a su acompañante por ninguna parte. La mortífaga comprobó también los baños pero ni rastro de ellos. No tuvo problema en ceder a la angustia empezaba a adueñarse de ella.


	15. Chapter 15

Bellatrix se hallaba en algún punto entre la angustia y la ansiedad; en concreto se hallaba chillando en la línea que las separaba. Revisó la sala dos veces pero ni rastro. Preguntaron a algunos invitados y tampoco habían visto a Nellie ni a su pareja. Salió al pasillo sin saber dónde buscarlos. Rodolphus, intentando calmarla, la siguió. "¡No está! ¡No está en ningún sitio!" protestó la bruja entre la ira y el miedo. Habían revisado unas pocas habitaciones, pero cada planta de la mansión contaba con decenas de ellas, parecía imposible aunque se separaran. "Tiene que haber una forma más fácil..." murmuró Rodolphus. Su mujer siguió corriendo por el pasillo desesperada.

-¡Belle! Ahora eres capaz de convocar un _patronus_, ¿no? ¡Hazlo y la encontrará!

La mortífaga se frenó en seco, ejecutó el hechizo y no pasó nada.

-No puedo, no funciona -lloriqueó nerviosa.

"Bellatrix, cálmate, preciosa" le suplicó su marido cogiéndola de las manos. Recibió una mirada de odio. Ambos recordaban la reticencia de la bruja a que su novia asistiera y cómo le había advertido que él sería el responsable en caso de que le sucediera algo. Aún así, ya pelearían luego, lo importante era encontrar a Nellie.

-Sí que puedes, necesitas tranquilizarte un poco, no ganamos nada si te da un ataque de pánico. Respira -le indicó-, como cuando dejas tu mente en blanco para que no puedan penetrar en ella.

La bruja obedeció.

-Ahora piensa en ella, en tus recuerdos felices, e inténtalo otra vez.

A la segunda lo consiguió y la pantera plateada surgió de su varita. Le dio un mensaje para Nellie y el animal comenzó a galopar por el pasillo. Los Lestrange corrieron tras ella. En uno de los corredores se encontraron con Rookwood y Jugson. Seguían culpándolos de la muerte de Yaxley y no perdían oportunidad de mostrarles su desprecio. Solo que esa noche la mortífaga no estaba para tonterías. Al segundo estaban inconscientes en el suelo victimas de una conmoción bastante severa. Siguieron corriendo y llegaron a uno de los pasillos perpendiculares. El animal frenó ante una puerta cerrada, la atravesó y se esfumó. Rodolphus intentó abrir pero había hechizos bloqueándola. Empezaron a probar conjuros. Hasta que escucharon a Nellie gritar pidiendo ayuda. "¡Apártate!" le ordenó la bruja a su marido. Él obedeció. La _bombarba máxima_ no solo voló esa puerta sino varias más y algunos muros de ese pasillo.

El _crucio_ que recibió Alexandre Lestrange fue tan fuerte que Rodolphus tuvo que silenciar la sala para que no los escucharan cinco pasillos más allá. Mientras la bruja mantenía el encantamiento, se acercó a Nellie. Estaba temblando en un rincón con el escote del vestido desgarrado y cubierta de sangre.

-¿Estás bien, Eleanor? ¿Te ha hecho algo? -preguntó Rodolphus visiblemente preocupado.

La muggle asintió nerviosa, después negó y señaló al francés que se retorcía en el suelo. Bellatrix detuvo el maleficio. Alexandre era incapaz de levantarse ni de articular una sola palabra. Maldecía en voz alta con gruñidos sin parar de contorsionarse.

-Quería información sobre Voldemort, sus planes y nosequé reliquias, al ser muggle creyó que soy el eslabón más débil para interrogarme. Yo no sé nada de eso y de lo que sé jamás revelaría nada. Me lanzó un hechizo... _Imperio_. Me obligó a venir aquí. Dijo que como solo soy una muggle, que somos simples bestias y... Que lo haríamos por las malas, como me había lanzado el hechizo...-susurró Nellie.

A pesar de que solo tenía ganas de hacer estallar a todos y cada uno de los seres humanos del planeta, sin decir una palabra, Bellatrix la abrazó para tranquilizarla. Nellie se relajó notablemente. Aspiró su perfume, se calmó y continuó:

-Pude resistirme a la maldición como me enseñaste. Fingí que había funcionado y cuando se me acercó, le mordí el cuello en la yugular. Empezó a sangrar mucho, pero no pude quitarle la varita, así que le pegué y... he visto tu pantera, he gritado y has venido.

Comprobaron que de nuevo, la muggle no había necesitado a nadie que la rescatara. Efectivamente, la excusa de hombre que aún se retorcía en el suelo se tapaba el cuello intentando frenar la sangre. Obviamente Rodolphus le había quitado la varita nada más entrar. La mortífaga le preguntó a su novia de nuevo si estaba bien, si había conseguido hacerle algo. Nellie negó con la cabeza. "No, me intentó bajar el vestido y se rompió, lo siento..." susurró. Bellatrix la abrazó con más fuerza y le aseguró que no pasaba absolutamente nada. No quería separarse de ella, pero sentía tantísima ira... Decidió sacar algo positivo de la situación.

-Coge mi varita -le indicó a Nellie extendiéndosela.

La muggle no entendió qué pretendía pero obedeció. Como tantas otras veces habían hecho con hechizos inofensivos, Bellatrix cubrió su mano con la suya y apuntó al hombre. "_Crucio_" murmuró con tranquilidad. Nellie nunca había sentido una fuerza tan grande, un poder tan oscuro y subyugante. Durante el medio minuto en que la bruja mantuvo el maleficio fue como si toda la magia del mundo pasara a través de su cuerpo. Como la caída vertical de una montaña rusa en un vagón que en el último segundo se sale del raíl. Pero a la vez experimentó una relajación y una sensación de desahogo inigualables. La mortífaga hacía años que había normalizado todo aquello, simplemente disfrutó de la expresión agónica de su víctima.

-Belle -la llamó su marido intentando parecer sereno-, puedes parar ya.

Le dio miedo. Aquello le recordaba demasiado a cuando se volvió loca con los Longbottom y no acabó bien. No es que él disculpara a su primo, pensaba seguir torturándolo y no podía permitirle vivir si perseguía las reliquias de la muerte. Pero le dio miedo que a su mujer sí le afectara y luego no fuese capaz de calmarse. E ignoraba los efectos que podía tener en una muggle sentir una magia tan poderosa, aunque solo fuera de refilón. Pero sabía que Bellatrix estaba enfadada con él y no iba a obedecerle. Así que lo intentó con más tacto.

-Belle, yo me ocupo. Llévate a Eleanor, ¿vale? Ve con ella para que esté segura y protegida, no quiero que tenga que mirar a este miserable ni un minuto más. Yo me ocupo de interrogarlo y deshacerme de él.

No fue inmediato, pero al rato la bruja bajó la mano de Nellie y recuperó su arma. Asintió, le pasó un brazo por la espalda a la castaña y salió de la estancia sin mirar a su marido. Acompañó a la muggle a su habitación y en cuanto entró, con dificultad para contener sus emociones, empezó a disculparse:

-Lo siento, lo siento, Nellie, te he fallado. Tenía que protegerte y has vuelto a pasar por esto y... No debería haber permitido que...

-Eh, eh -murmuró la muggle abrazándola con fuerza-. No ha sido culpa tuya y no ha pasado nada. Mírame, estoy perfectamente. Es ese cerdo el que se está desangrando. Además has llegado a tiempo, como siempre. Y aunque no hubiese sido así, sabes que no hubiese tenido problema en matarlo a golpes si hacía falta. Me has entrenado bien. Y después podría haber hecho una empanada de carne para comer mañana.

La muggle sonrió intentando calmarla, Bellatrix parecía estar bastante peor que ella. Se sentaron en la cama y finalmente lo consiguió.

-No sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti... No solo has logrado resistirte a una maldición imperdonable, también has guardado silencio, no has confesado nada sobre los planes del Señor Tenebroso... Muchos mortífagos habrían cedido con menos. Eres increíble, Nell.

-Bah -respondió ella quitándole importancia-, si aguanté a Mr. Todd puedo aguantar a cualquier imbécil. Además me has entrenado tú: si he podido resistirme a tu_ Imperius_ ¡cómo va a conseguir hechizarme ese estúpido bastardo!

Bellatrix sonrió y ni siquiera protestó ante la mención del barbero. Insistió en quedarse con ella, pero Nellie sabía que tenía que despedirse de sus futuros aliados para que su Señor quedase satisfecho. Le pidió que lo hiciera, no podían permitir que un imbécil echara por tierra su trabajo. Ella mientras se ducharía y la esperaría ahí. La slytherin le preguntó si estaba segura, la muggle repitió que por supuesto. Se arregló el maquillaje y le prometió que volvía enseguida. Nellie asintió sin dejar de sonreír. La acompañó a la puerta y antes de que se marchara preguntó con timidez:

-Me... ¿Me vas a castigar por derramar sangre pura?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Le advertí a esa inmundicia que ni se le ocurriera pasarse un pelo...

-Ah, ya... Pero me hacía ilusión -confesó la castaña-, como la otra vez cuando...

Bellatrix la miró sorprendida. Recordaba perfectamente el castigo de la primera vez. Creyó que era la única que disfrutó con los azotes pero al parecer no fue así... Vio que Nellie se mordía el labio inferior nerviosa y no bromeaba. Así que la besó y le susurró al oído: "Está bien. Espérame en la cama. En bragas". La muggle sintió de inmediato cómo la prenda en cuestión empezaba a humedecerse. Asintió con absoluta alegría como si ya no recordara el ataque sucedido pocos minutos antes. La bruja le guiñó el ojo y salió de la habitación.

Dedicó quince minutos a despedirse de los invitados que le interesaban. Rodolphus no estaba en la sala, se estaría encargando de su primo. La mortífaga sabía que podía ser tan persuasivo como ella misma. Aunque tomó nota mental de investigar si Alexandre estaba solo en su misión o alguien más conocía la realidad de la fábula. Ella lo descubrió cuando su Maestro se obsesionó con la varita de Dumbledore. Se lo contó a su marido y ataron cabos. Pero nadie más estaba al tanto o en eso confiaba... Cuando decidió que ya había cumplido con las cortesías, subió de nuevo a su cuarto. Vio que Nellie no estaba, se habría mudado a su dormitorio. Se quitó los zapatos, el vestido y las joyas. Odiaba las fiestas y reuniones sociales, la dejaban completamente extenuada. Pero la causa de su Señor bien merecía el esfuerzo. Apartó esos pensamientos, se puso un camisón corto negro y ajustado y pasó al cuarto de la muggle.

Nellie había obedecido. Estaba tumbada en la cama boca abajo, con los brazos cruzados y la barbilla apoyada sobre ellos. Llevaba el colgante del dragón que le había regalado Bellatrix y las bragas negras de encaje. Y nada más. "Joder, ¡cómo puede ponerme igual de cachonda que el primer día si follamos cada dos horas!" maldijo la bruja internamente. Se sentó al borde de la cama y la obligó a girarse para poder besarla. Nellie la abrazó y respondió al gesto sin dudar. La slytherin se tumbó encima y la muggle entrelazó sus piernas con las de ella. Se besuquearon, mordisquearon y metieron mano durante unos minutos. Hasta que la bruja le acarició la mejilla y preguntó:

-¿Seguro que estás bien, Nell?

-Claro que sí -respondió ella sonriente- ¿Y tú, cielo?

Lo preguntó de verdad. Sospechaba que la mortífaga nunca se había preocupado tanto por nadie y todo aquello era una novedad para ella. Bellatrix asintió y respondió -bastante más segura de lo que estaba- que por supuesto que sí. Su compañera sonrió y contestó:

-¡Vale, entonces castígame!

Le dio un último beso y se tumbó boca abajo en su regazo. Bellatrix la contempló durante unos segundos y le acarició la espalda con cariño. Solo con ese roce la castaña sintió un agradable escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. La bruja continuó así un rato y seguidamente le bajó las bragas hasta las rodillas. Seguía teniendo un trasero absolutamente perfecto. Se lo acarició durante unos segundos, pero finalmente suspiró y volvió a taparla. Nellie se giró y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento -susurró la bruja avergonzada-, no puedo, no puedo hacerte daño de ninguna forma.

Después de una vida protagonizada por las carencias afectivas, que alguien la quisiera hasta tal punto conmovió a Nellie. Pero también deseaba muy intensamente que la azotara. Así que se incorporó y se sentó en el regazo de la bruja, que le frotó la espalda con afecto y bajó la mirada a su pecho desnudo. La muggle comenzó a besarle y mordisquearle el cuello sabiendo que eso la ponía muy cachonda. Bellatrix la apretó con fuerza junto a su cuerpo pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento. Sin dejar de besarla, Nellie empezó a frotarse contra el muslo de la bruja de forma casi inconsciente pero con creciente necesidad. Su compañera se dio cuenta de que estaba muy húmeda.

-Túmbate, Nell -le indicó la bruja-, puedo solucionarlo.

-Lo sé -susurró ella-, pero te cuesta muy poco, haces que me corra enseguida. Yo quiero jugar contigo... Llevo desde la primera vez deseando que vuelvas a castigarme...

-¿Pero te gustó, no me pasé mucho? -preguntó confundida.

-¡Pero si me corrí en tu vestido! -exclamó la muggle- ¿No notaste la humedad?

"Creí que era mía..." murmuró la bruja. Nellie rió y la abrazó con más fuerza. Después, la cogió de las manos y la miró a los ojos.

-Por fa, me apetece mucho que me castigues porque soy una muggle mala... Si así te sientes mejor después puedo ser una muggle que se venga porque eres una bruja que me ha secuestrado. ¿O es que ya no crees que tengo el culo más perfecto del mundo? -preguntó fingiendo tristeza.

Bellatrix sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

-Sabes que sí -suspiró-. Está bien, pero ante la menor duda, dime que pare.

-Oh, quiero decirte que pares y que no lo hagas -susurró Nellie en su oído-. Pero si así te quedas más tranquila, si estoy incómoda te diré algo para cortar el rollo, algo como...

La muggle lo pensó, pero estaba tan excitada que no se le ocurría una sola palabra que le redujera la libido.

-¿Como Mr. Todd? -preguntó Bellatrix burlona.

-¡Perfecto, él será nuestra palabra clave! Mira, al final sí que ha hecho algo por mi vida sexual...

-De acuerdo. Pero me lo dices en el primer momento, nada de aguantar hasta que la cosa empeore, ¿me lo prometes?

"Te lo prometo" aseguró la muggle besándola. Bellatrix le revolvió el pelo, se ajustó bien el camisón y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

-Túmbate en mis rodillas, estúpida muggle, no puedo permitir que vayas por ahí atacando a magos. Es evidente que no aprendiste la lección la primera vez, tendré que explicártelo más claro.

Nellie obedeció al instante. Bellatrix le quitó las bragas y esa vez no perdió el tiempo en acariciarla. Se quitó los anillos para no hacer más daño del necesario y descargó la mano contra su pálido trasero. A los tres primeros azotes no hubo reacción, al cuarto la castaña no fue capaz de reprimir los gemidos. Esa vez, como el camisón que llevaba era corto y tenía los muslos descubiertos, la mortífaga sí que notó cómo su compañera se humedecía. Eso la tranquilizó bastante.

-No te estarás... -azote- poniendo cachonda... -azote- mientras te castigo... -azote-, ¿verdad, mi dulce puta? Porque no deberías disfrutar de esto.

Nellie gimió y gruñó a partes iguales. Quería replicar y seguirle el juego, pero sentía que le faltaba el oxígeno y que no iba a ser capaz de articular palabra. La bruja paró unos segundos para que se calmara y para evitar que se corriera demasiado pronto. Le acarició el dolorido trasero dibujando círculos mientras la muggle se recuperaba. Cuando al fin lo logró, contestó:

-Creo que usted está disfrutando más que yo, Madame Lestrange. ¿O le soba usted el culo a todos sus prisioneros? Porque en ese caso creo que queda claro que la puta es...

No pudo terminar porque Bellatrix le pegó con fuerza en la nalga derecha tres veces seguidas. Sabía que así dolería más a pesar de que no estaba aplicando demasiada fuerza. Pasó después a la izquierda mientras con una mano le sujetaba la espalda para evitar que se retorciera. No tenía claro si había dolor, la única evidencia era que le había empapado el regazo casi por completo.

-Voy a seguir castigando a tu culito únicamente porque me gusta lo suave que te lo dejo y lo apetecible que está así de rojo.

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior en un intento por contenerse. La mortífaga descargó su mano varias veces en ambas nalgas y también en los muslos para igualar la zona. Los gemidos de Nellie iban en aumento y Bellatrix se dio cuenta de que poco más iba a aguantar. Así que paró de pegarle y se dedicó a acariciar y pellizcar su enrojecido trasero.

-Ya hemos terminado -la informó la bruja-, ¿te dejo así para que no puedas sentarte en una semana o quieres que te ponga crema como a un bebé?

Lo que de verdad quería Nellie era aguantar un poco más sin correrse y prolongar aquello lo máximo posible, pero le estaba costando muchísimo. La slytherin se dio cuenta de que no iba a recibir respuesta. Deslizó una mano hacia sus tetas, le retorció el pezón y siseó: "Respóndeme cuando te hablo, zorra". La muggle jadeó con dificultad. La última vez, la parte de la crema había sido la peor: la había puesto aún más caliente que los juegos previos y se había quedado con ganas de profundizar más. ¿Cómo podía explicárselo sin salirse de su papel? En un susurro respondió:

-Ponme crema, pero... no me violes el culo, por favor...

"Eso lo decidiré yo. Eres mi juguete y no tienes voluntad alguna, haré contigo lo que quiera" respondió la bruja. Si Nellie no se corrió en ese momento fue porque evocó imágenes de su ex marido y se centró en ello con todas su fuerzas. Con un _accio_ no verbal la crema voló a la mano de Bellatrix que comenzó a frotar con suavidad. La muggle suspiró aliviada porque el efecto calmante del ungüento mágico era instantáneo. Cuando a pesar de seguir en tonos rosados, la slytherin supo que ya no le dolía, empezó a estrujarle ambas mejillas y a arañarle los muslos.

-Ábrete el culo -le ordenó la bruja.

-¡No pienso hacer eso! -protestó Nellie intentando sonar firme y disgustada.

-Si prefieres que lo haga yo...

Al momento, Nellie se separó ambas nalgas con dificultad porque la crema resultaba resbaladiza en su piel. Como la vez anterior, Bellatrix recorrió su raja aplicando una generosa cantidad de crema. En esta ocasión, bajó un poco más hasta llegar a su apretado coño. Ahí no hacía falta ningún tipo de lubricante: estaba absolutamente empapada. La bruja deslizó dentro un dedo y escuchó como la muggle gemía con intenso placer. "¿No decías que no eras una puta? Es evidente que aquí necesitas que te metan algo..." murmuró distraída. Su amante gimió angustiada. Bellatrix retiró el dedo y volvió a la zona posterior. Frotó su otro orificio con interés y comentó: "Creo que preferiría violar este agujero, está aún más estrecho...". Nellie sabía que esperaba una respuesta. Quería fingir que no lo deseaba, pero sabía que ante la menor duda, la bruja no lo haría. Así que buscó la forma de darle su confirmación:

-Hazlo si quieres, pero eso demostrará quién de las dos es más...

Tampoco pudo terminar esa frase porque sintió como uno de los largos y finos dedos de la bruja penetraba en su orificio. No le dolió en absoluto: había lubricación de sobra, pero la sensación era extraña. La bruja movió el dedo y lo metió y sacó varias veces. Conocía las reacciones del cuerpo de su novia mejor que las suyas propias. Así que cuando notó que se había acostumbrado por completo, con más cuidado y lentitud, añadió un segundo. Los curvó y separó para ampliar el espacio alentada por los suaves gemidos de placer de Nellie. La idea de haberse quedado con la virginidad del trasero más perfecto que había visto hizo que Bellatrix se removiera inquieta. Ella también estaba completamente húmeda y nerviosa, pero no podía hacer movimiento alguno ya que seguía teniendo a Nellie encima. Decidió solucionarlo

"¿Te gusta así, te gusta que una mortífaga mala te folle por el culo?" le susurró al oído mientras le besaba el cuello sin dejar de penetrarla. Nellie no pudo contestar. Por ese orificio le costaba más llegar al orgasmo, pero aún así estaba peligrosamente cerca. La bruja retiró los dedos y la obligó a moverse. La muggle la miró con ojos llorosos asustada de que la dejara así. Bellatrix no fue capaz de explicarle que o movía las piernas o se moría de incomodidad. "Ponte a cuatro patas" le ordenó. La orden fue acatada de inmediato. La bruja se quitó las bragas para reducir la desagradable sensación. Seguidamente, le acarició la espalda a Nellie y murmuró:

-¿Por dónde quieres correrte? ¿Por este coño tan mono? -preguntó metiéndole dos dedos- ¿O por tu maravilloso culo? -añadió introduciendo de nuevo un dedo.

Por unos segundos, pensó en contestar que por los dos, pero era su primera vez por detrás e igual era demasiado. Así que en un jadeo de necesidad susurró: "La segunda". Bellatrix, viendo que la pobre no aguantaba más, no insistió. La sujetó por la cintura, le introdujo dos dedos con lentitud y con el pulgar le frotó el clítoris con energía. Ni medio minuto pasó cuando la muggle finalmente se corrió. El orgasmo duró tanto que Nellie creyó que se desmayaba. La slytherin no supo cómo gestionar semejante mezcla de fluidos y lo limpió todo -sus manos, el cuerpo de su amante y las sábanas- con su varita.

Sabía que ella no iba a poder dormirse con semejante incomodidad entre las piernas, pero Nellie estaba agotada. Así que mientras la castaña recuperaba la consciencia, la bruja lo solucionó con sus propios dedos en pocos segundos: así de cachonda estaba. Seguidamente se acostó junto a ella, la besó y la abrazó. "Bella, no puedo hacerte esto" susurró la muggle avergonzada. Ella se había corrido esa tarde en la ducha y ahora otra vez, pero no le había devuelto el favor y se sintió mal. Y, de haber sido capaz de moverse, lo hubiera remediado.

-Estoy bien, Nell, duerme, has tenido un mal día por mi culpa, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-¿Por qué he tenido un mal día? -jadeó la muggle desconcertada.

-¿Por que un gilipollas francés ha intentado aprovecharse de ti? -contestó la bruja con incredulidad.

-Ah, sí, eso. No me acordaba -respondió con sinceridad-. No recuerdo mucho antes de correrme por varios orificios... Pero aún así, quería castigarte por secuestrarme y...

-Me puedes castigar cualquier otro día, voy a seguir siendo una mortífaga mala que te secuestró.

"Bueno", susurró la muggle cerrando los ojos y abrazándola, "Creo que no te he dicho que te quiero. No te imaginas cuánto". No pudo escuchar la respuesta porque se quedó dormida mientras Bellatrix le acariciaba el pelo.


	16. Chapter 16

Los días siguientes el ambiente en la Mansión Malfoy fue más tenso. Bellatrix le retiró la palabra a su marido porque le culpaba del ataque de su primo a Nellie. Por supuesto Rodolphus se disculpó con la muggle a la mañana siguiente y aseguró que se había encargado de su primo. Le "interrogó" hasta descubrir que inició en solitario la búsqueda de las reliquias dispuesto a seguir el ejemplo de Grindelwald y no se lo había contado a nadie. Después terminó con él. La muggle aceptó las disculpas sin reservas, pero a la morena le importó poco. Ya no le permitía desayunar con ellas, entrenar, ni nada similar. Le dirigía las frases imprescindibles y le ignoraba cuando intentaba reconquistar su cariño. Cuando la mortífaga estaba en alguna misión, Nellie pasaba tiempo con él. Le daba pena, consideraba que no era responsable de los actos de su primo y sabía que lo había hecho con buena intención. Además no era rencorosa, había aprendido con Mr. Todd que serlo salía caro. Pero ni siquiera ella fue capaz de influir en Bellatrix para que perdonara a su marido. Tampoco es que se esforzara mucho: con que la quisiera a ella, le sobraba. Y una semana después, le demostró que así era.

Ese día, extrañamente, Bellatrix se despertó antes que su novia. Estuvo un rato acariciándole el pelo hasta que se despertó. Nellie abrió los ojos, sonrió al cerciorarse de que seguía siendo real y la besó. Le pasó un brazo por la cintura para colocarla encima de ella y la bruja se sentó sobre su cintura. Se besaron durante un rato hasta que Bellatrix paró, le acarició la mejilla y murmuró: "Feliz cumpleaños, Nell". La muggle la miró sorprendida.

-¿Cómo sabes que es mi cumple? -preguntó entrelazando sus manos con las de ella.

-Estos últimos meses he pasado más tiempo en tu cabeza que en la mía. Creo que sé cuándo es el cumpleaños de cada una de las cucarachas de tu tienda.

Nellie rió y la hizo feliz que por fin lo recordara alguien. Le dio las gracias y su compañera le preguntó qué quería hacer para celebrarlo.

-Ah, no te preocupes, nunca he hecho nada especial. No lo necesito, será el más feliz porque estoy contigo.

Bellatrix sonrió y se tumbó sobre ella para besarla. La castaña la abrazó y siguieron así varios minutos. Hasta que la slytherin volvió a incorporarse y comentó:

-Yo tampoco he celebrado nunca ningún cumpleaños, en las familias de sangre pura es de mal gusto festejar la vejez. Pero resulta que hoy me apetece. Así que podemos vaguear en la cama toda la mañana, jugar con mi varita como te gusta hacer y después comemos juntas. Esta tarde tengo que salir porque el Señor Oscuro va a regresar pronto y tengo asuntos que terminar. Pero por la noche te llevaré a cenar a un restaurante maravillosamente caro, ¿te parece bien?

-¡Claro! -exclamó Nellie emocionada- Pero ¿es seguro salir de la mansión? ¿Y si te reconocen?

-Tranquila, es un lugar un tanto oscuro en el que les interesa mi dinero, no mis antecedentes. Y si hay el más mínimo problema, los masacro a todos y solucionado.

La muggle sonrió de oreja a oreja. Por mucho que Bellatrix fuese cariñosa y protectora con ella, sus ansias de matar no habían mermado ni una pizca. A ella le daba igual. Era verdad que de niña no dispuso de tiempo ni de recursos para celebrar su cumpleaños y de adulta no había tenido con quién hacerlo. Y que la mortífaga hubiese hecho planes la hacía tan feliz que sentía ganas de llorar y saltar en la cama de emoción (probablemente dedicaría a ello su tarde de soledad).

"Y esto es una tontería...", murmuró la bruja nerviosa, "pero creí que podría gustarte...". Con un movimiento de su varita, una caja de terciopelo con un lazo negro aterrizó en su regazo. Se movió a su lado de la cama para liberar a Nellie y se la entregó. "¿Es... es para mí?" preguntó la muggle mirándola incluso con más adoración de la habitual.

-Por supuesto que sí, ¡no seas tonta! -protestó la bruja- No recuerdo la última vez que le hice un regalo a alguien, así que si pudiéramos pasar rápido por esto sin darle mucha importancia, te estaría muy agradecida.

Nellie sí que lo recordaba: el colgante de dragón que le había regalado a ella. Y antes la capa. Era evidente que la slytherin no estaba acostumbrada a dar muestras de afecto y se sentía visiblemente incómoda. Así que, sin ser capaz de decir nada, simplemente asintió. Quitó el lazo con cuidado y manos temblorosas y abrió la caja. Por dentro estaba forrada con seda negra y contenía una docena de figuras de criaturas mágicas, desde un thestral hasta un basilisco. Nellie las reconoció todas por su libro favorito. Eran extremadamente realistas: las escamas, las plumas y el pelaje de cada una parecían absolutamente reales. La bruja le explicó que solían regalarse a los niños, pero también había muchos adultos que las coleccionaban por sus propiedades mágicas. La muggle, casi con miedo a tocarlas porque era evidente que eran carísimas, no entendió a qué se refería con propiedades mágicas.

-Mira -murmuró la bruja extrayendo la figura del colacuerno húngaro.

La posó en la palma de su mano y al instante el dragón alzó el vuelo. Comenzó a recorrer la habitación rugiendo y escupiendo pequeñas llamas por sus fauces. Por suerte, estaban diseñados para no incendiar ni estropear nada. Nellie no daba crédito, parpadeó varias veces fascinada. Observó que Bellatrix no había sacado su varita.

-¿Cómo lo haces? -preguntó embobada con la figura voladora.

-No lo hago yo, coge una.

La muggle obedeció y extrajo de su compartimento el thestral. Lo colocó en su mano como había hecho la bruja y al instante la figura empezó a galopar por la cama. Cuando llegó al borde, emprendió el vuelo dejando una estela oscura tras su paso. Al entender que la magia de ese juguete funcionaba a pesar de ser muggle se emocionó aún más. Empezó a sacar el resto. A los ya liberados se les unió un fénix que de vez en cuando ardía en llamas y volvía a renacer. Después un escarbato al que Bellatrix tuvo que detener cuando se acercó a su joyero. Un unicornio trotó por todo el mobiliario, un hipogrifo se enzarzó en una batalla contra el thestral, un hada iba soltando polvos dorados a su paso... y así hasta activar las doce figuras. La mortífaga creyó que se iba a volver loca -aún más- con tantos chismes volando a su alrededor en una algarabía de rugidos y llamaradas. Pero la expresión de éxtasis de Nellie bien lo valía.

-¡Es lo más alucinante y bonito y maravilloso... y... y... y...! -empezó a exclamar la castaña sin saber cómo darle las gracias.

La mortífaga sonrió y Nellie la besó intentado ocultar sus lágrimas de felicidad. Pasaron el resto de la mañana entretenidas con el regalo. Y no fue el único. Draco le envió un primoroso ramo de rosas negras y doradas. Dolohov y Rodolphus un vestido de tul granate diseñado exclusivamente para ella. Rabastan le regaló una capa con sus iniciales bordadas igual que la de Bellatrix (lo que por fin le procuró el perdón de la castaña). Incluso Ruffy cocinó una tarta especial para ella. Ni en sus más ambiciosas fantasías había soñado con ser tan feliz.

Mientras colocaba las flores en un jarrón con agua, murmuró mirando de reojo a la bruja: "Así la habitación estará más bonita...". Bellatrix apartó la vista y cuando su novia parecía dispuesta a hacer otro comentario similar, murmuró: "No pienso repetirlo. Es lo más cursi que he dicho en mi vida porque me diste mucha pena, pero no va a volver a pasar". La muggle terminó de arreglar el ramo y se acercó a la bruja que seguía en la cama. Se sentó en su regazo, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y la miró con ojitos lastimeros.

-Pero es lo más bonito que nadie me ha dicho nunca... Y es mi cumple... Y te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho...

Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco y chasqueó la lengua con fastidio mientras la muggle le besaba el cuello para terminar de convencerla. Y evidentemente se rindió. En voz baja le susurró al oído: "No necesitas flores bonitas, eres tú la que ilumina cualquier habitación". Nellie sintió un escalofrío de placer y un hormigueo de emoción por todo el cuerpo. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y después se besaron durante varios minutos. Obviamente desembocó en que ambas perdieran la ropa. Y a eso dedicaron la mañana.

Comieron pronto en la terraza de su habitación para poder echar una pequeña siesta juntas. El tiempo de estar acurrucadas en la cama era lo que más les gustaba a ambas. Por la tarde, Bellatrix le prometió que volvería lo antes posible y la llevaría a cenar. Casi no pudo irse porque Nellie la abrazó con fuerza y se negaba a soltarla. "Vuelvo lo antes posible. Ahora suelta, muggle molesta" le ordenó. "Muggle molesta te quiere mucho" aseguró la castaña besándola. La mortífaga fingió hastío pero sin lograr ocultar su sonrisa y se marchó.

Bellatrix se reunió con sus contactos en el Ministerio y con algunos de los nuevos mortífagos para saber cómo avanzaban los preparativos de la guerra. La semana siguiente volvía Voldemort y todo tenía que estar listo para la batalla. Solventó las reuniones con la mayor eficiencia posible y a las ocho volvió a aparecerse ante las verjas de la mansión. Creyó que Nellie la esperaría preparada e impaciente por salir a cenar, pero no fue así. No la encontró en las habitaciones de ambas ni en la biblioteca. Le preguntó a Ruffy y le indicó que estaba en la sala de entrenamiento. Creyó que estaría practicando con sus armas, pero también falló en esa predicción.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis? -preguntó la morena.

-Una carrera -respondió Nellie absorta.

Además de ella estaban Draco, Dolohov y los Lestrange. A la bruja le irritó que ni siquiera su novia se giró parar mirarla. Habían diseñado una especie de circuito en el que cinco figuras competían por llegar a la meta. La mortífaga carraspeó y le indicó a la muggle que iban a llegar tarde a cenar. Era mentira, ella no necesitaba reserva, pero ¿qué era eso de ignorarla?

-Un momento, cielo, mi thestral va ganando.

-Eres Bellatrix Lestrange -le recordó su marido sin dejar de animar a su fénix-, tú entras a donde quieras a la hora que te dé la gana.

A la bruja no le quedó otra que suspirar, apoyarse contra la pared y observar la competición. Era verdad que la alada criatura de Nellie iba ganando, pero el dragón de Draco le seguía de cerca y tras él, el pegaso de Dolohov. El fénix y el hipogrifo de los Lestrange simplemente intentaban descalificarse entre ellos. A Nellie le había encantado su regalo y había encontrado compañeros de juego. La duelista observó a sus camaradas gritando y jaleando a sus figuras. Iban a perder la guerra por estúpidos, era evidente que los críos de diecisiete años estaban más centrados que ellos. No pudo evitar comentarlo.

-¿De verdad esto es necesario? ¿No tenéis ya una edad? Ella es muggle, pero vosotros solo sois estúpidos...

-Naaah -murmuró Dolohov-. Siempre quise tener estos muñecos y mis padres nunca me los compraron porque era mucho dinero para un juguete.

-A nosotros tampoco porque eran una distracción y una pérdida de tiempo -comentó Rabastan.

-A mí sí, pero no tenía a nadie con quien jugar... -se sumó Draco resentido.

-Draco, hubiéramos jugado contigo -aseguró Rodolphus-, pero es que nos pillaste a todos en la cárcel.

"Excusas..." murmuró el rubio muy centrado en su dragón. De ahí no se movió nadie hasta que no terminó la competición. Finalmente, Nellie ganó y corrió a abrazar a la enfurruñada bruja para celebrarlo. Draco terminó segundo y Dolohov y Rodolphus empataron en el tercer puesto.

-¡No es justo! -protestó Rabastan- ¡Rod ha hecho trampas, su muñeco ha intentado asesinar al mío!

-Rab, no sabes perder, asúmelo -le cortó su hermano.

Por mucho que insistían en seguir jugando, Bellatrix se negó en redondo: con un movimiento de su varita, todas las figuras volvieron a la caja. Nellie la recogió de inmediato y la estrechó junto a su pecho. Les prometió a los magos que volverían a jugar al día siguiente. La mortífaga puso los ojos en blanco desesperada. Como Voldemort volviera y los pillara así... ojalá simplemente los matara. No obstante, le alegraba que fueran tan acogedores y simpáticos con su muggle. Volvieron a su habitación donde la castaña guardó con mucho cuidado su regalo. Después se puso el vestido que le habían regalado Rodolphus y Dolohov porque le hacía ilusión ir guapa a la cena.

-Joder... -masculló la slytherin al verla.

La prenda se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, el granate quedaba estupendo en combinación con su melena caoba y la hacía parecer poco menos que de la nobleza. Aunque para Bellatrix lo mejor fue el profundo escote que se debatía entre lo sugerente y lo obsceno. Tuvo claro que Rodolphus también había pensado en ella al elegirlo, así que en ese momento, le perdonó un poco. La abrazó y la besó durante un buen rato y llegó a plantearse pasar de la cena. No lo hizo porque sospechó que en ese caso volvería a sacar las figuritas y ya estaba bastante saturada. La ayudó a atarse la elegante capa que le había regalado Rabastan y salieron al pasillo. A los pocos metros se encontraron de nuevo con Dolohov y los Lestrange que bajaban a cenar.

Los tres le aseguraron a Nellie que estaba preciosa. Rodolphus le dirigió a su mujer una mirada de "¿A que te gusta mi regalo? Por ese escote yo me haría hetero...". Bellatrix sacudió la cabeza pero no pudo ocultar una ligera sonrisa. Los tres les desearon que lo pasaran bien y bajaron las escaleras. Ellas sin embargo se dirigieron a la última planta. La muggle la miró extrañada: por lo que ella sabía, solo podían aparecerse desde fuera de las verjas de la mansión. "No vamos a aparecernos" le aclaró la bruja. Su compañera asintió sin comprenderlo y aguantó las ganas de hacer preguntas molestas. Salieron a la azotea y con otro _accio_ no verbal, la escoba de última generación de la slytherin voló hasta su mano. Nellie la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Querías saber cómo es volar conmigo, ¿no?

Nellie asintió al instante con ojos brillantes. Cualquier otro muggle hubiese sentido miedo de surcar el cielo nocturno con un palo de madera, pero ella no mostró reparo alguno. Escuchó con atención las instrucciones de la bruja: agarrarse a ella con fuerza, mantener el equilibrio y si sentía el más mínimo temor, debía avisarla y las aparecería al instante. Volarían alto para minimizar el riesgo de ser vistas. La castaña lo aceptó todo y se colocó tras ella agarrándose con fuerza a su cintura. Bellatrix se lanzó sin dudar a la oscuridad nocturna.

Nellie nunca había sentido nada comparable: la libertad, la emoción, la adrenalina emergiendo por cada uno de sus poros... Londres parecía tan pequeño a miles de pies de altura que la hacía creer que nada importaba. Cualquier problema parecía diminuto a esa distancia. Al principio experimentó un poco de vértigo, pero sentir la calmada respiración de Bellatrix junto a su pecho la tranquilizó enseguida. Resultaba delirante la idea de haber vivido toda su vida ajena a la magia que ahora la rodeaba por todas partes. "Más vale tarde que nunca" pensó para sí misma.

-Agárrate bien, vamos a aterrizar pronto -advirtió la bruja minutos después.

A Bellatrix le gustaba volar con bastante temeridad realizando giros bruscos para acelerar sus pulsaciones. Estaba realizando un esfuerzo consciente por controlarse para no marear o asustar a su compañera. Se acercó a la azotea del rascacielos en el que estaba su restaurante favorito y redujo la velocidad con suavidad. Realizó un aterrizaje perfecto y se giró hacia Nellie -que aún temblaba de la emoción- para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Así era. Le maravillaba lo valiente (o inconsciente) que era la muggle. Le entregó su escoba al encargado que las recibió con un tembloroso "¡Madame Lestrange, qué placer verla de nuevo!". Ella le ignoró y entraron al local. La decoración coqueteaba con lo siniestro: colores oscuros combinados con cortinas y asientos en rojo escarlata, calaveras, artefactos tenebrosos y lámparas de araña de cristal de Bohemia. Sin embargo, todo tenía un toque exquisito y sofisticado que denotaba que pocos podían permitirse el cubierto. El maître, con la misma actitud servil y temor reverencial de su compañero, las guió al reservado de la bruja.

-Joer... -murmuró Nellie mirando las impresionantes vistas desde el ventanal panorámico.

Le asaltó la reacción que llevaba acompañándola todo su secuestro: aquello era demasiado, ella no encajaba ni con su deslumbrante vestido. Pero enseguida decidió rechazarla. "¡Al cuerno, me lo he ganado!" pensó satisfecha y dispuesta a disfrutar. Se sentaron a la mesa y la bruja le recomendó sus platos favoritos del menú. Mientras esperaban, no hubo silencios incómodos... de hecho, no hubo silencios: Nellie no paró de hablar. De sus regalos, del vuelo en escoba, de la decoración gótico-palaciega del restaurante... En cuanto les sirvieron la comida, hizo también pausas para valorar cada plato (todos sobresalientes). Cuando aguardaban a los postres, la bruja decidió interrumpirla.

-A ver si con esto te callas un rato... -murmuró rebuscando en su bolso.

Extrajo una fotografía y se la entregó a Nellie. Su primera reacción fue de decepción porque no se movía y ahora eso le resultaba aburrido. La imagen mostraba a un chico de unos doce años muy pulcro con un hombre y una mujer de aspecto sencillo pero cuidado. Al principio no entendió el sentido de aquello, hasta que reconoció al joven.

-¿¡Este chico es Toby!? -preguntó ojiplática- ¡Pero está muy limpio y parece más sano y se le ve muy feliz!

La bruja simplemente asintió.

-¿Cómo, cómo...?

Fue incapaz de concretar más la pregunta: cómo había llegado el pobre chico vagabundo que la ayudaba en la tienda a lucir tan saludable y satisfecho. La última vez que lo vio lo encerró en su sótano para que Mr. Todd lo matara porque descubrió su turbio secreto. Si bien ella confió en que huyera por el sistema de alcantarillado y se buscara la vida, no lo vio sencillo. La bruja entendió su inquietud y le relató la historia.

-Vi en tus recuerdos que ese crío era importante para ti. Así que le encargué a uno de mis subalternos más fieles (que yo sea la segunda de alguien no quiere decir que no disponga de mis propios secuaces) que diera con él. Lo encontró en seguida, los muggles sois mortalmente fáciles de rastrear. Malvivió como pudo con el dinero que le diste los meses que trabajó para ti y estaba de ayudante de un zapatero. Teniéndolo a él, a mí compañero le costó poco realizar un hechizo localizador de sangre por si tenía algún pariente. Resultó que sí. Encontró a sus padres.

-¿¡En serio!? ¿Toby tenía familia? ¡Pero si se crió en un orfanato! ¿Por qué le abandonaron?

-Cuando lo tuvieron ambos eran muy jóvenes y muy pobres, no les quedó otra que dejarlo en el hospicio con la esperanza de que lo cuidaran mejor. La verdad es que seguían siendo muy pobres, pero resulta que a ambos les ha salido trabajo en una empresa automovilística (sea lo que sea eso) y su situación ha mejorado notablemente. Un día fueron al zapatero donde trabajaba su crío y, como ves en la foto, es igual que su madre. Reconocieron a su hijo y recuperaron su custodia. Ahora viven en un buen piso, tienen trabajos dignos y el crío va al colegio como los niños normales.

Hubo un minuto de silencio para procesar la información. Era evidente que nada en aquella historia había sido casualidad.

-¿A cuántas personas habéis hechizado, amenazado y torturado para lograrlo? -preguntó Nellie con un hilo de voz.

La bruja se encogió de hombros y murmuró: "No sé. Una o dos docenas. Pero mi compañero los desmemorizó a todos y yo a él, no hay pruebas de nada". No dio más datos. Ya había dedicado demasiadas horas a esas banalidades. Si cualquiera se enteraba del tiempo y recursos que había invertido Bellatrix Lestrange en reunir a una familia muggle supondría su caída. Sin poder contenerse, Nellie se levantó, se sentó en el regazó de Bellatrix, hundió la cara en su hombro y la abrazó entre lágrimas. "Gracias, gracias, gracias", susurró entre hipidos, "No sé qué decir, no sé... No me merezco... Yo nunca podré hacer nada por ti...".

-Nunca te pediré que hagas nada, solo quiero que estés conmigo.

-Siempre. Te lo prometo. Daría mi vida por ti, Bella.

-Hay otra cosa que no te va a gustar tanto...

Nellie se secó las lágrimas y la miró.

-Hubo que borrar sus recuerdos de ti. No nos podemos arriesgar a que les cuente a sus padres (ni a nadie) que os dedicabais a hacer empanadas con carne humana. Lo siento, sé que lo querías, pero...

-Pero prefiero que sea así -aseguró la muggle-. Claro que le quería, pero no quiero hijos, amigos, ni a nadie en mi vida que no seas tú. Sé que es un amor ciego, loco, absurdo o lo que digan los psicólogos, pero solo te quiero a ti.

-Yo también, muggle molesta -aseguró la bruja besándola-. ¿Qué son los _psicólocos_?

La castaña se echó a reír aún con lágrimas de emoción. "Qué mal habláis los magos..." comentó feliz de poder devolvérsela. Le explicó que eran el equivalente muggle a los sanadores de almas. La bruja asintió y en ese momento apareció el postre. En ese reservado la comida no la traían sino que aparecía; Bellatrix intentaba minimizar al máximo sus relaciones humanas. Nellie guardó con cariño la foto de Toby y volvió a su asiento para terminar de cenar. Después, disfrutaron de las vistas unos minutos y subieron a la azotea. Por mucho que les gustara haber salido de la mansión por ocio y no por trabajo, sabían que resultaba peligroso. Era hora de volver para poder celebrarlo de verdad en su cama.

Mientras surcaban de nuevo la noche londinense, la castaña besó a la bruja en la mejilla y murmuró: "Gracias, Bella. Por todo. Ha sido el segundo mejor día de mi vida". Obviamente su compañera le preguntó cuál fue el primero.

-El día en que me salvaste de morir quemada; después de morir acuchillada y segundos más tarde de morir asfixiada. Y luego me observaste cuando estaba desnuda en el baño.

A pesar de lo macabro -y cierto- del comentario, la duelista no pudo evitar reír. Nellie sonrió también. Por muchas penurias que hubiese vivido, todo había valido la pena si la recompensa final era su bruja. Cuando por fin aterrizaron en la azotea de la mansión Malfoy, Nellie seguía sintiendo la inyección de adrenalina. Besó a la duelista que respondió con ansiedad y poco le faltó para consumar in situ. Pero decidió que ya que habían aguantado tanto, podían llegar hasta sus habitaciones. Blasfemó en voz alta cuando ya en el pasillo correcto, casi rozando la privacidad, se cruzaron a su marido.

-¿Qué tal ha ido la cena?

-Muy bien -contestó la slytherin con sequedad abriendo su puerta.

-Un momento -la frenó él-, ¿tendrías la bondad de acompañarme un minuto, Eleanor, antes de practicar sexo con mi esposa?

-¡Tu esposa necesita practicar sexo en este preciso momento! -le espetó Bellatrix empezando a enfurecerse.

-Podrás aguantar un poco, querida -respondió su marido con calma.

Viendo que el clima amenazaba con nublarse, Nellie tranquilizó a su novia prometiéndole que volvía enseguida y acompañó al mago. No obstante, eso sí que le dio miedo. Por muy gay y comprensivo que fuese Rodolphus, sabía que también era muy protector con su mujer. Por su parte, Bellatrix entró a su habitación y se planteó solventar sus necesidades con sus propias manos. Decidió darle cinco minutos a Nellie. Se quitó la ropa, se puso un camisón que dejaba poco a la imaginación y se sentó en la cama impaciente. Odiaba esos momentos de soledad porque los pensamientos angustiosos sobre su relación y Voldemort la acosaban con fuerza. ¿Qué sería de Nellie después de la guerra? ¿Voldemort le permitiría conservar su vida? La respuesta era un no rotundo, tendría que esconderla y odiaba mentir a su Maestro, pero si era la única forma...

-¡Al fin! -exclamó cuando Nellie volvió.

No le interesó ni saber qué quería su marido. Corrió hacia ella, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y la besó mientras la acercaba a la cama. Le quitó las botas y las medias mientras le besaba el cuello y cuando iba a deshacerse del vestido, la muggle la frenó.

-¡Mira! -exclamó enseñándole su mano eufórica- ¡Me ha regalado el anillo que me contaste que está unido al tuyo! Me he negado porque me parece demasiado, pero dice que a vosotros nunca os ha funcionado. Así que prefiere que lo tenga yo y se lo devuelva si decido dejarte. ¡Mr. Rod es un cielo!

-Vaya... -murmuró Bellatrix sorprendida- Sí que ha sido un detalle por su parte... Está bien, le perdonaré -aseguró mientras volvía a besarla.

-¡Ponte el tuyo!

-Mañana me lo pongo, Nell, ahora necesito... -continuó sin dejar de mordisquearle el cuello.

-Sí, sí, ahora follamos, ¡pero póntelo antes, por fa! Me hace mucha ilusión probarlo...

La mortífaga suspiró con desespero. Aún así, se separó de ella y se fue a su vestidor a buscar al anillo gemelo mientras asumía que esa noche se quedaba sin sexo. Nellie aprovechó para ponerse también un camisón más decorativo que abrigado. Escuchó a la bruja abriendo cajones y al poco volvió con la joya.

-A ver, se trata de pegarlo a tu piel y pensar en la otra persona a la vez, no sé si hay que hacer algo más o...

No pudo terminar porque al instante ambos diamantes empezaron a brillar y a resplandecer en un despliegue infinito de colores que se proyectaron por la habitación. Ambas sintieron un profundo afecto y fascinación pero muy extraño, como si se estuvieran viendo desde fuera o desde los ojos de la otra. Para Nellie fue más intenso que el día en que descubrió la magia; para Bellatrix fue más intenso que el día en que juró lealtad a su maestro. Ninguna fue capaz de expresar nada, simplemente se miraron en silencio. Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, la bruja cogió su varita y murmuró un encantamiento sobre la mano de su novia. Aparentemente no sucedió nada.

-Lo he hechizado para que a ojos del resto parezca una alianza normal, puedes decir que es la de tu difunto marido. No podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien sepa lo que es y lo descubran. Así podrás llevarlo siempre.

Nellie asintió pensando que hacía horas que el concepto "felicidad" se le había quedado pequeño. "Vale, deja tu palo mágico" murmuró quitándole la varita a la bruja y colocándola en su mesilla. A cualquier otro, la mortífaga le hubiese cortado la mano. A ella se lo permitió, pero frunció el ceño.

-Me has organizado el cumpleaños más maravilloso del mundo y pienso agradecértelo como es debido.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, la abrazó y la besó con fuerza. La empujó a la cama y se sentó sobre su cintura. Al rato pasó de su boca a su mandíbula y luego a su cuello sin dejar de besar y mordisquear con deseo. "Joer, nena, me encanta tu piel", susurró Nellie en una pausa, "Siempre está fría y suave". A pesar de que era un cumplido un tanto confuso, Bellatrix sonrió y gimió con suavidad. La muggle continuó el camino por sus clavículas y el pecho hasta llegar al escote. Como estaba demasiado ansiosa incluso para quitarle el camisón, empezó a chupar y a recorrer con los dientes la parte superior de los pechos. Al poco apretó con ambas manos por encima de la tela para que las tetas sobresalieran más y pudo succionar y retorcer sus pezones con absoluto placer. Bellatrix seguía revolviéndose debajo de ella gimiendo con los ojos cerrados.

-Has sido una mortífaga mala y me has secuestrado... -susurró Nellie en su oído- ¿No crees que debería vengarme?

-Si tú lo dices... -respondió la slytherin que apenas recordaba ya su nombre.

-Cielo, me pone más que digas que no.

Comprendiendo lo que quería su amante y siempre dispuesta a jugar con su comida, la bruja la miró con su habitual mueca de burla y superioridad y rectificó:

-En absoluto. Eres una estúpida muggle (con buenas tetas, eso no te lo niego) cuya única función es ser mi juguete y satisfacer mis necesidades.

Nellie sintió cómo su ropa interior se humedecía con una rapidez alarmante. Sin liberar el cuerpo de Bellatrix de debajo del suyo, desató las cortinas del dosel y usó el fino cordón dorado que las sujetaba para atarle las manos. La slytherin se retorció para evitarlo sin mucho éxito mientras pensaba que muggle o no, su novia era una mujer de recursos. "¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, estúpida muggle?!" gritó la mortífaga revolviéndose. "¡Estate quieta, bruja, tengo que atarte para asegurarme de que no intentas nada!" respondió la castaña. La morena siguió resistiéndose. Para fijar sus brazos sobre su cabeza, Nellie se había inclinado sobre ella y su maravilloso escote quedaba a escasos centímetros de su cara. Bellatrix estaba disfrutando las vistas.

Cuando al fin consiguió su objetivo, Nellie volvió a sentarse sobre su cintura y la contempló. Tener inmovilizada e indefensa a la que consideraba la bruja -y prácticamente la persona- más poderosa del mundo la excitaba enormemente.

-Suéltame ahora mismo -le espetó Bellatrix- o te juro que te mataré a... a todos los muggles, tú estás demasiado buena para matarte, pero el genocidio será culpa tuya.

-No creo que estés en posición de amenazarme, amor -murmuró Nellie sonriente acariciándole el escote-. Pese a ser la bruja más poderosa del mundo, resulta que al final solo eres el juguete de una simple muggle... ¡Y ahora vamos a ver si te has puesto unas bragas bonitas para que tu dueña disfrute! -exclamó alegremente.

Mientras la bruja se retorcía y la insultaba sin lograr ocultar la excitación de su voz, introdujo ambas manos bajo su camisón y se lo fue subiendo con lentitud sin dejar de sobarle los muslos. Las bragas eran de encaje morado oscuro y estaban casi tan empapadas como las de Nellie. Así que quedó bastante satisfecha. Acarició la zona por encima de la prenda. Bellatrix cerró los ojos intentando controlar su ansiedad. Lo último que quería la muggle era hacerla esperar. La iba a desnudar cuando se dio cuenta de que al tener las manos atadas no iba a ser fácil. Le dio rabia no poder hacerlo con magia como su novia.

-¿Algún problema, amor? -preguntó Bellatrix con una sonrisa burlona.

A Nellie le costó pocos segundos encontrar la solución. Introdujo la mano bajo la almohada de la bruja y extrajo uno de sus puñales. Sonrió orgullosa y le colocó le cuchillo en el escote. No tuvo paciencia para más juegos: comenzó a desgarrar la tela. Al llegar a la cintura se dio cuenta de que el camisón era muy caro. Frenó. "Eh... Esto se puede arreglar con magia, ¿verdad?" preguntó nerviosa. La mortífaga no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño y asintió. Nellie continuó hasta desnudarla y la contempló de nuevo embobada durante unos segundos. Seguidamente, se acomodó sobre su cuerpo y dejó que su lengua disfrutara jugando con los pechos de su novia. Mientras succionaba los pezones bajó una mano a las bragas y la introdujo trazando círculos en la zona. La bruja cerró los ojos y gimió.

"Nellie, me rindo, no puedo más" susurró avergonzada. Normalmente controlaba bien sus instintos, pero aquello estaba siendo demasiado. La castaña no necesitó más, no iba a hacerla sufrir después del mejor cumpleaños del mundo. "No te preocupes, tu adorable muggle se encarga de ti" aseguró mientras le quitaba las bragas y se colocaba entre sus piernas. Con poco esfuerzo, Bellatrix liberó las manos y las hundió en la melena de su muggle que chupaba el clítoris y le introducía los dedos con maestría. Estaba orgullosa de lo bien que se le daba, era algo innato. Tardó poco en lograr que se corriera. Después se besaron y la bruja le devolvió el favor haciendo que definitivamente aquella fecha pasara a la historia como una de las mejores de sus vidas.


	17. Chapter 17

La semana siguiente, Voldemort volvió. Quedó satisfecho con el reclutamiento realizado durante la fiesta del Equinoccio y no los pilló jugando con los muñecos de Nellie (y no porque no lo hicieran...). Así que Bellatrix se sintió aliviada. Sin embargo, no supo si ese fue el detonante o no, pero las pesadillas que en días previos habían remitido, volvieron. Cada noche la muggle le cantaba para que se durmiera, era lo único que funcionaba. La duelista adoraba las extrañas composiciones de Nellie sobre descuartizar gente o sobre sus planes para vivir junto al mar. En aquellas letras extrañas halló una paz que nunca antes había acariciado. A veces incluso fingió los terrores nocturnos para que le cantara. Nellie se daba cuenta de que trataba de engañarla, pero aún así la abrazaba y lo hacía.

Lo malo fue que con la vuelta del Señor Oscuro no quisieron arriesgarse y la muggle dejó de salir de su habitación. Solo bajaba con Bellatrix si Él se marchaba. El mago había preguntado por su trabajo en las misiones y obviamente la morena le había narrado su importante papel. De momento no parecía desear matarla, pero podía cambiar de opinión como Narcissa de vestido. A pesar de que su amado Maestro pudiera asesinar a su novia, la devoción de la bruja no disminuía. De ser cualquier otro muggle ella misma lo habría torturado. Su amor por Nellie era algo profundamente contradictorio. La amaba con locura, pero también a Voldemort. Nellie lo sabía, su novia no le mentía. En cierta manera, lo entendía. Ella con Sweeney también estuvo completamente ciega y sabía que era casi imposible salir de ahí. Bellatrix la quería y la cuidaba y de momento eso valía. Además le demostró que confiaba en ella: cuando se lo pidió, poco a poco y con dificultad, la bruja le fue contando los tormentos y trastornos que la habían convertido en lo que era. Por muy duras que fuesen esas historias, la muggle la abrazaba y lograba hacerla sentirse un poco mejor, un poco menos rota.

También seguían entrenando y la mortífaga la instruía sobre cultura mágica, tácticas de guerra y temas similares. Si bien Nellie ya poseía prácticamente toda la información que podía serle útil a una muggle, le encantaba aprender. Apenas había podido hacerlo en su juventud y agradecía hacerlo ahora, aunque fuese sobre un mundo al que no pertenecía. Así que la bruja la complacía y buscaba nuevos temas y cuestiones cada vez más complejas para poder enseñarle. En eso estaban esa mañana cuando Rodolphus llamó a la puerta. La bruja le abrió.

-Rod, ya te has comido todo el bizcocho, no queda nada, en serio.

El mago sonrió con nerviosismo. Al instante su mujer supo que no acudía para mendigar comida. Le preguntó qué pasaba y él le contó que habían llegado rumores preocupantes a oídos del Señor Oscuro. Ambas mujeres se tensaron, pero resultó que no tenía nada que ver con su relación.

-Según sus agentes dentro del Ministerio hay rumores de que existe una zona en el muggle Londres conocida como "el zoco"... -miró a Nellie como esperando una confirmación.

La muggle asintió.

-Sí, está en la zona baja del Soho, siempre ha sido una zona chunga. Prostitución, peleas callejeras, trapicheos con droga... Esas cosas -comentó la muggle.

-Encaja con lo que sabemos -comentó el mago-. Los informantes dicen que el maldito traidor de Mundungus Fletcher y algún otro de los miembros más díscolos de la Orden se han dado cuenta de que sus afiliados son muchos menos que los nuestros. Están intentando reclutar muggles para proteger las zonas del Londres muggle que solemos atacar. Al parecer lo están haciendo en esa zona porque los individuos que la frecuentan son bastante peligrosos pese a carecer de magia y tienen poco que perder. No sé cómo mantendrán el Estatuto del Secreto, supongo que usaran _imperio_, los desmemorizarán o lo que sea... De Mundungus te puedes esperar cualquier cosa.

-¿¡Pero están locos o son idiotas!? -preguntó la mortífaga con incredulidad- ¿Qué necesidad hay de involucrar a los muggles en esto? ¡Y quiénes son ellos para poner en peligro el Secreto!

Rodolphus soltó una risa sarcástica, miró a Nellie y luego a su mujer. Bellatrix captó la referencia y la ironía de la situación.

-Lo de Nellie es diferente porque... ¡Porque mira qué escote, qué trasero y qué carita más adorable!

La muggle no se sintió en absoluto ofendida, de hecho parecía bastante orgullosa de que apreciaran sus atributos. El pequeño de los Lestrange sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. Hasta que recordó lo que iba a decirle.

-El tema es que nuestro Señor nos ha ordenado a Rab, a mí y a tres más que vayamos a investigarlo al anochecer. Y también quiere que venga Eleanor.

-Vale, de acuerdo -respondió la bruja tranquila-. Vamos las dos.

-Ya... Belle, tú no puedes venir. Esta noche nuestro Señor ha organizado la cena con Adrien de Brienne, el Ministro de Francia. Ya sabes que es afín a nuestra causa y quiere apoyarnos. Ha insistido varias veces en su deseo de conocer a la legendaria Bellatrix Lestrange y solo estará esta noche. Debes ir, nuestro Maestro me ha pedido que te lo recuerde.

La mortífaga se demacró al recordar la cita.

-¿Seguro que es necesario que Nellie...?

-¡A mí no me importa ir! -aseguró la castaña.

-Sí. Voldemort da por hecho que ella conoce la zona y desde luego se manejará mejor que nosotros. Quiere que la llevemos. He intentado hacerle cambiar de opinión sutilmente alegando que sería un estorbo, pero ya lo conoces, no ha servido... Estaremos Rab y yo, ya sabes que la cuidaremos bien.

A Bellatrix le costó quince minutos más asumir que no había otra opción mientras su marido y su novia intentaban tranquilizarla. Pasó el resto del día en la cama abrazada a la muggle. Cuando llegó la hora, se preparó para su cita con Voldemort y el ministro francés. Por su parte, Nellie se vistió con ropa muggle para no llamar la atención con sus vestidos victorianos. Con dolor se desabrochó el colgante del dragón: no era buena idea ir a un gueto del hampa con zafiros en el cuello. Sin embargo le tranquilizó acariciar el anillo conectado al de la bruja que nunca se quitaba. La bruja la besó, la abrazó con fuerza y le pidió que tuviera cuidado. Nellie aseguró sonriente que así lo haría y le deseó que fuera bien la cena. Un minuto después los Lestrange subieron para recoger a Nellie. Bellatrix los acompañó a la planta baja. Mientras Rabastan debatía con la muggle sobre la mejor raza de dragones, la morena se rezagó con su marido.

-Rod, toda esa historia de los reclutamientos muggles me da mala espina. Seguramente no sea nada como todos los demás rumores falsos, pero tened cuidado.

-A mí también -confesó él en voz baja-, pero ya sabes que nuestro Señor no es conocido por disfrutar de un buen debate... Me aseguraré de terminar pronto y volver lo antes posible. Y ya sabes que cuidaré a tu adorable muggle.

"Más te vale" murmuró la bruja. Su marido le cogió la mano y le dio un apretón afectuoso. Se desearon suerte y se despidieron. Justo antes de aparecerse de la mano de los hermanos, Nellie miró a Bellatrix y le sonrió con dulzura. La mortífaga permaneció inmóvil durante unos minutos con la mirada perdida. Cuando apareció Ruffy para informarla de que su Señor la esperaba en el salón principal, reaccionó por fin y se puso en marcha.

Pese a sus reservas, la cena no estuvo mal. El Ministro de Magia francés era un hombre educado y buen conversador y su interés por la mortífaga era genuino. Al parecer su árbol y el de los Black se entrelazaba en algún ancestro lejano y a él le gustaría establecer vínculos con la familia. Se interesó por las habilidades mágicas de Bellatrix, por sus investigaciones en las artes oscuras e incluso por su estancia en Azkaban. Todo siempre desde la prudencia y el más absoluto decoro. La bruja se esforzó por complacerlo -más por su Maestro que por ella- y estuvo de acuerdo con sus propuestas. No obstante, ni un minuto logró apartar la preocupación por Nellie. No le gustaba que la muggle estuviera sobre el terreno -ni armada- y muchísimo menos sin ella. Aún así disimuló.

Un par de horas después, el Ministro se lamentó por tener que despedirse, pero debía volver a su país sin falta. La mortífaga le acompañó hasta las verjas de salida y le prometió escribirle y visitarle con Rodolphus. Voldemort quedó satisfecho con el papel de su lugarteniente y al menos ella se quitó ese peso de encima. En cuanto su Maestro la despidió, preguntó al elfo si su marido y el resto habían vuelto. No era así. Salió a la entrada de la mansión y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la brisa nocturna. Estaba centrada en ralentizar su respiración cuando las verjas se abrieron.

-¡Menos mal! -exclamó corriendo hacia ellos.

Encabezaban la comitiva dos jóvenes mortífagos a los que la bruja ni conocía ni tenía interés. Se adelantaron murmurando que iban a darle el parte a Voldemort. Sus semblantes no mostraban mucha alegría. Poco tiempo después, llegaron los rostros conocidos.

-¡Rod! -exclamó la bruja cuando vio a su marido- ¿Qué tal...? ¡Por Circe, Rab!

Rodolphus sujetaba a su hermano que apenas lograba mantener los ojos abiertos y parecía más ido que consciente. La bruja se dio cuenta de que sangraba profusamente por un costado. Llamó de inmediato a Ruffy y le pidió que trajera al medimago que siempre estaba de guardia para esas ocasiones. Ahora que estaban a salvo en la Mansión, era mejor no mover más al herido. Cuando la bruja iba a ayudar a su marido a tumbarlo en el suelo se dio cuenta de que detrás de ellos no iba nadie. Ni el tercer joven recluta que los había acompañado ni Nellie. En ese momento el color de la tez de Bellatrix empeoró más que el de Rabastan. Antes de que fuera capaz de abrir la boca, apareció el sanador y empezó a murmurar hechizos y a extraer pociones de una cartera para curar a Rabastan. Viendo que su hermano quedaba en buenas manos, Rodolphus se atrevió por fin a mirar a su mujer. Bellatrix lo vio en sus ojos y empezó a temblar. Contuvo las lágrimas con esfuerzo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó con voz entrecortada intentando sonar firme.

-Belle, lo siento muchísimo, de verdad, te juro que hemos...

-¿Qué ha pasado? -repitió cada vez más nerviosa.

-Era una trampa. Una estratagema de los aurores para atraparnos. Cuando hemos llegado...

-Rodolphus, ¿dónde está Nellie? -preguntó la bruja ya llorando.

-Está viva -aseguró él intentando tranquilizarla-, pero...

-¡¿PERO QUÉ?! -gritó Bellatrix con furia y lágrimas.

-La tienen ellos, la Orden. Lo siento, mi amor, te juro que...

-¿Cómo ha pasado?

-Por mi culpa -reconoció el mago-. Eran casi el doble que nosotros, enseguida han empezado los ataques. Aunque ellos pretendían atraparnos para interrogarnos, Blassy, el otro mortífago que nos acompañaba, ha muerto en el fuego cruzado. He intentado proteger a Eleanor en todo momento. De hecho ella ha matado a bastantes, ni siquiera han visto las balas. Estaba en pleno duelo con la metamorfomaga cuando el nuevo jefe de aurores (un tío igual de fornido e imponente que Shacklebolt pero con menos paciencia y diplomacia) me ha atacado por detrás y me ha desarmado. Rab me ha sustituido en el duelo con la cría y solo Eleanor seguía a mi lado. Ella ha matado al auror jefe y también a Mundungus. Pero cuando yo buscaba mi varita, ha aparecido el hombre-lobo y me ha lanzado un _incarcerous_ y... ella lo ha interceptado por mí.

En ese punto Bellatrix lloraba abiertamente sin entenderlo.

-Ha aparecido Rab aún luchando contra la metamorfomaga. Los otros dos mortífagos han gritado que era hora de irse y han desaparecido. Yo no quería irme sin Eleanor y mi hermano tampoco, pero nos hemos quedado solos contra cuatro de ellos. Mientras yo recuperaba mi varita, Rab ha intentado correr hacia ella para aparecerla con nosotros, pero entonces le ha alcanzado un hechizo ofensivo. Sangraba mucho y no podía aparecerse sin despartirse. Yo no sabía qué hacer mientras me defendía. Si salvaba a mi hermano, dejaba ahí a Eleanor. Ella se ha dado cuenta de mi dilema. A pesar de estar a cierta distancia, miraba hacia a mí de espaldas a los aurores. Me ha dicho moviendo los labios que...

-¿Qué? -preguntó la bruja desolada.

-Que me llevara a Rab porque a nosotros nos encerrarían en Azkaban, ella solo es una muggle. No le harán daño ni sacarán nada -terminó en un susurró avergonzado-. No tenía ni miedo... No te imaginas cuanto lo siento, Belle, nunca he conocido a nadie tan valiente y leal como ella. Bueno, solo a ti. Entiendo que me culpes, pero te juro que la recuperaremos, te...

No supo cómo seguir. Hubo unos minutos de silencio. Bellatrix no sentía un dolor semejante desde que diecisiete años antes su Maestro fue derrotado. Finalmente, habló:

-No te culpo. No ha quedado otra, era lo único que podías hacer -contestó la bruja sin mirarlo.

-Sé que no es consuelo, pero no creo que averigüen que es de los nuestros. Las balas que ha utilizado estaban bajo el encantamiento traslucido y como siempre he incinerado los cadáveres de los aurores que ha abatido. En cuanto la han inmovilizado le he quitado la pistola con un _accio_ no verbal y con el caos nadie se ha dado cuenta. Todo estaba muy oscuro, ninguno de los supervivientes la ha visto disparar. La metamorfomaga y el hombre-lobo la han visto aturdida a mi lado con la mano en el bolsillo pero nada más. Encontraran a una muggle desarmada. Creerán que está bajo la maldición _Imperius_ o algo similar.

La morena asintió. Poco cambiaba aquella información. Le dio las buenas noches a su marido y se dio la vuelta para volver a la mansión. Rodolphus la siguió.

-No quiero que estés sola.

-Necesito estar sola -aseguró ella sin apenas voz-, vuelve con tu hermano y avísame cuando esté bien.

Rodolphus asintió sabiendo que no iba a hacerla cambiar de opinión. Durante los días siguientes Bellatrix atravesó en bucle todas las fases del duelo. En la primera, la negación, no quiso salir de su cama durante días porque olía a Nellie y estaba segura de que al abrir los ojos aparecería a su lado. Durante la ira hubo que controlarla para que no se lanzase a incendiar la ciudad entera y el Ministerio sin motivo aparente. En la etapa de negociación le hizo contar la historia cien veces a cada hermano porque igual al final Nellie sí había podido huir. La depresión fue incluso peor: tuvieron que requisarle sus dagas porque insistía en cortarse para volver a sentir algo. Finalmente alcanzó la aceptación aferrándose a la idea de que su novia seguía viva y necesitaba que estuviera bien para salvarla.

-Bueno lo de salvarla... -murmuró Rodolphus mientras le acariciaba el pelo- Nunca ha necesitado a nadie. Siempre se ha salvado ella sola, seguro que esta vez también lo consigue.

Él, Dolohov y Rabastan, que se había recuperado por completo, procuraban no dejarla sola en ningún momento. Les dio igual agobiarla. La querían mucho y jamás la habían visto en un estado de tristeza ni remotamente similar. Todos los días comían con ella (o más bien la obligaban a comer) e intentaban animarla. Su marido casi hubiese preferido el enfado y la furia, sabía manejarla mejor en esas circunstancias.

-Bella, la habías preparado por si esto pasaba, ¿a qué sí? -le preguntó Dolohov.

-Claro, la reacción ante la captura es básica en nuestra formación -respondió la duelista-. Pero aún así, si no la creen y deciden matarla o...

-Querida, son los buenos, ellos no matan -le recordó su marido-. No sacarán nada al interrogarla, no podrán entrar en su mente. Y siendo una muggle jamás la meterían en Azkaban ni nada similar. Simplemente...

-Simplemente la desmemorizarán y le darán una nueva identidad lo más lejos posible de aquí -susurró ella-. Me olvidará y nunca volveré a verla. Fui egoísta, tenía que haberla obligado a huir desde la primera misión. Ahora tendría su casa junto al mar y al menos estaría con ella en sus recuerdos.

Los tres hombres también consideraban ese escenario como el más probable. No supieron qué responder porque sabían que la bruja no toleraba la compasión. Rodolphus la abrazó y la dejó llorar en su hombro mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Supo que si no recuperaban a Nellie, perderían también a Bellatrix.


	18. Chapter 18

En cuanto la chica del pelo rosa y el hombre alto de las cicatrices agarraron a Nellie del brazo y la aparecieron en una antigua y escalofriante casa, la muggle lloró. Lloró, suplicó y gritó como no lo había hecho en su primer secuestro. Pronto se unieron a ellos un chico y una chica bastante jóvenes que la contemplaban desconcertados, pero ella no paró. Cuando el mago al que llamaban Lupin se acercó a ella, la muggle gimoteó y se arrastró por el suelo hasta un rincón. Empezó a balbucear con voz entrecortada:

-¡Por favor, no! ¡Otra vez no, yo... yo no he hecho nada! -gimoteó entre su llanto- ¡Dejad de torturarme, he hecho todo lo que me habéis dicho y... y...! Por favor... por favor...

Los espectadores parecían aturdidos sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquello mientras sujetaban sus varitas. No coincidía en absoluto con lo que esperaban de una mortífaga... Aunque nada en esa mujer parecía relacionarla con Voldemort, empezando por su atuendo muggle. A Nellie no le importó. Había asumido bien la situación. Le sobraba valor y sangre fría, así que utilizó la angustia que le provocaba separarse de Bellatrix para seguir produciendo lágrimas y suplicando:

-No puedo más... Matadme si queréis, sé que no valgo nada, pero no me torturéis más, por favor, no aguanto más...

-¡Tranquila, tranquila! -murmuró una chica castaña acercándose a ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- No te vamos a torturar, queremos...

-Hermione, no te acerques -advirtió Tonks.

-Ya hemos comprobado que está desarmada. Y francamente no parece estar en condiciones de hacer nada... Además no noto en ella... es como sí... -murmuró Hermione extrañada- ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Eres bruja?

Nellie negó con la cabeza. "Eleanor Lovett. Ya sabéis que no lo soy" susurró.

-¿Quienes lo sabemos? -preguntó Harry confundido.

La muggle frunció el ceño como si creyera que le estaban tomando el pelo.

-Vuestro líder el Señor Serpiente, el duende que se burla de mí y todos vosotros. No es culpa mía haber nacido así... Yo no he hecho nada para que me torturéis, no entiendo de qué va esto, solo quiero irme a casa.

-Súbete las mangas -ordenó Tonks.

Ella obedeció.

-¿Veis? No tiene la marca. Vamos a hacer una comprobación -decidió Hermione tendiéndole su varita.

Al instante todos intentaron detenerla y le gritaron que era una locura proporcionarle un arma. La chica les dijo que la estaban apuntado cuatro magos, aunque fuese bruja no podría hacer nada. Aceptaron a regañadientes y Nellie cogió la varita de Hermione mientras el resto contenían la respiración. Obviamente no hubo respuesta ni positiva, ni negativa, la varita no encontró magia a la que reaccionar. Le devolvió el arma a Hermione con ojos llorosos.

-¿Entonces eres una muggle? -preguntó Lupin.

Nellie no tenía miedo a ningún interrogatorio, ni a la tortura, ni a la que la encerraran en Azkaban o donde fuese. Llevaba toda una vida acostumbrada a situaciones aciagas. Su único temor era olvidar a Bellatrix. Le daba igual dónde estar mientras la bruja siguiera con ella al menos en esa dimensión. Conocía el protocolo en caso de responder afirmativamente, así que negó con la cabeza y respondió:

-No, señor, soy squib.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos. Durante unos minutos no supieron bien cómo actuar. Ejecutaron un _finite incantatem_ y un_ revelio_ para comprobar que no se hallaba bajo ningún maleficio. Finalmente, viendo que resultaba inofensiva la hicieron pasar al salón para aclarar el asunto con un té. Cuando Kreacher apareció con el servicio, miró a la invitada con cierta sorpresa pero no comentó nada. Hermione se sentó junto a ella y le explicó que ellos no eran mortífagos sino que luchaban contra ellos. Tras varias reafirmaciones más, Nellie asintió.

-¡Pero cómo vamos a ser mortífagos si la que estabas con ellos eras tú! -le espetó Tonks- ¿¡Crees que planificaríamos una emboscada para atacarnos entre nosotros!?

Nellie esperaba esa pregunta. Habló con lentitud, como si le costara centrarse, y dando pequeños sorbos de té para tranquilizarse.

-Sí, como tantas otras veces. El Señor Serpiente tortura a sus seguidores en todas partes. Se atacan entre ellos por los pasillos, en las misiones se matan unos a otros por sus riñas internas. Hay muchas envidias y odio. Y a veces entrenan así: se tienden trampas para ponerse a prueba y demostrar ante su Maestro que son los mejores. Por eso están siempre alerta, no se pueden fiar de nadie. A Él le encanta y premia ese comportamiento.

-¿Le encanta que se maten unos a otros? -inquirió Harry.

-Sí, no le importa, detesta cualquier tipo de debilidad. Solo Él es imprescindible y no necesita ayuda de nadie.

Por mucho que pareciera una locura, sonaba a Voldemort. Pospusieron ese debate para luego. Con amabilidad Hermione le pidió que les contara su historia para valorar qué hacer con ella. Nellie asintió. Tardó unos segundos en empezar simulando estar armando un relato coherente. Después, con tono compungido, empezó a narrar una de las coartadas que tantas veces había ensayado con Bellatrix:

-Desde que tengo uso de razón viví en un orfanato muggle. Mis padres me abandonaron cuando era un bebé, supongo que porque no tenía magia. Tuve suerte y a los seis años me adoptó una familia. Eran más bien pobres pero tenían dos hijos y siempre habían querido una niña. Llevé una vida normal, yendo al colegio cuando podía y ayudando a mis padres. Papá era recolector, trabajaba en los bosques recogiendo frutos y hierbas medicinales y luego los vendía a los mayoristas. A veces le acompañaba para ayudarle. Una vez, cuando tenía once años, me alejé de él buscando setas. Aunque era por la mañana de repente sentí como si el sol desapareciera y el frío entrara por cada poro de mi piel. Era como ahogarme por dentro aunque por fuera no notase nada y de pronto toda la tristeza del mundo empezó a rodearme. Me giré y vi...

"Un dementor" se adelantó Harry en un susurro. Era la descripción más precisa que el chico había oído. Al fin y al cabo, la verdadera autora de esa historia había pasado catorce años con ellos... Nellie simplemente asintió agradecida de poder saltarse la descripción física: aunque había visto imágenes, cuanto menos arriesgara, mejor. Le preguntaron cómo era posible que un dementor apareciera suelto en un bosque muggle.

-Al parecer estaba trasladando a un prisionero al Ministerio para un interrogatorio. El mago fue declarado inocente y el dementor, furioso porque deseaba alimentarse de la felicidad de alguien, escapó en busca de víctimas. Me lo contaron los dos policías magos que aparecieron en su busca.

-Aurores -apuntó Tonks.

-Eso -asintió Nellie-. Ellos lo espantaron. Se dieron cuenta de que yo no era bruja, pero podía ver a los dementores, así que tampoco era muggle. Concluyeron que era una squib y me lo explicaron. Me costó un poco entender lo de la magia, e igual si me lo explicaran ahora no me lo creería. Pero era una niña así que no me resultó muy descabellado.

Harry y Hermione asintieron. Era la misma edad que ellos tenían cuando se enteraron de la existencia del mundo mágico y tampoco dudaron mucho de la veracidad de aquello.

-Me contaron (con menos tacto que un manco, la verdad) que ser squib es una vergüenza en el mundo mágico y, sobre todo las familias de sangre pura, suelen abandonarlos para ocultar la lacra. Supongo que eso pasó conmigo, no me quisieron porque nací sin magia.

Los oyentes sintieron bastante lástima por ella. Además, Nellie obvió lo que las hermanas Black le habían enseñado respecto a la forma de hablar e impostó su acento original de barrio humilde. Eso también la distanciaba de los elitistas mortífagos.

-A pesar de que a los squibs se los anima a vivir como muggles, les di pena y me ofrecieron contarles la situación a mis padres adoptivos y llevarme a conocer el mundo mágico. Fue una decisión difícil. Yo no quería que mi familia me considerara un bicho raro y, además, ¿para qué quería conocer la magia si nunca iba a poder usarla? Así que dije que no, estaba bien en mi mundo. Me pusieron en contacto con un hombre de mi barrio que también era squib por si quería hablar con él o necesitaba algo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que ante la posibilidad de conocer el mundo mágico tú preferiste quedarte viviendo en un barrio muggle marginal sin magia alguna? -inquirió Tonks.

-Sí, es mejor no ilusionarte con algo que jamás tendrás. Además, eso depende de lo que tú consideres magia, en cierta manera, yo sí la tenía.

-¿A qué refieres? -preguntó Lupin.

Nellie no pudo ocultar la débil sonrisa del estudiante al que le preguntan el tema que mejor se ha preparado. En las horas que habían dedicado a ensayar la historia por si la capturaban, Bellatrix nunca le había permitido relatar esa parte: sabía que ahí no fallaría. Con brillo en los ojos y voz temblorosa, comenzó:

-Cuando era pequeña hice un amigo. Se llamaba Benjamin Barker. Era el chico más guapo del mundo...

Durante más de media hora les narró la vida de Sweeney Todd de principio a fin. Obviamente se ahorró la transformación en la barbería de los horrores, consideró que no serían tan abiertos de mente como su novia. Contó que cuando salió de la cárcel cambió y se volvió huraño y taciturno, pero que aún así aceptó vivir con ella en una casita junto al mar cuando ahorraran lo suficiente. Habló con tal devoción que nadie se atrevió a interrumpirla aunque esa subtrama no resultara muy pertinente. Finalmente, decidió terminar con una frase cursi que confió en que colara:

-Así que desconozco lo que se siente con la magia, pero dudo que sea mejor que el amor. Lo elegí a él y no me arrepiento.

Si bien Tonks seguía sin fiarse, el resto asintieron incapaces de decir nada. Harry estaba vivo literalmente por el amor de su madre y no por la magia, así que lo aceptó sin reservas. Con cierto temor, Hermione le preguntó qué había sido de él. El rostro de Nellie se ensombreció, agachó la mirada y murmuró:

-Murió. El día en que me secuestraron... creo que era octubre, pero hace mucho y los días han sido muy largos, no recuerdo mucho. El caso es que el día en que me secuestraron, Mr. T y yo estábamos en el sótano. Se nos había colao una vagabunda loca y estábamos intentando echarla. Ni siquiera oímos la puerta abrirse cuanto entró...

-¿Quién entró? -inquirió Harry.

Su novia le había aconsejado que cuanto menos mintiera, menos lagunas habría en la historia. Pero ese era un punto conflictivo. Nellie recordó una de sus conversaciones con Rodolphus el día en que se conocieron: "Eres afortunada, mi mujer nunca hace prisioneros. Ella solo tortura y abandona". Así que respondió:

-Un mortífago alto, de pelo castaño claro y musculoso, rollo actor de pelis de acción. Luego oí que lo llaman Rod. Era uno de los que había hoy.

-Rodolphus Lestrange -confirmó Lupin.

Ella asintió.

-Como me enteré más tarde, estaban buscando muggles para obtener información sobre el primer ministro y...

-¿Sabes qué pasó con el ministro muggle? -la interrumpió Tonks- ¡Llevamos meses buscándolo! El mundo muggle es un caos y el nuestro aún más desde que desapareció.

Nellie asintió. Iba a explicarlo cuando Harry intervino y comentó que primero terminara una historia y luego otra, ya era todo suficientemente confuso. Así que la castaña siguió relatando su secuestro.

-En cuanto intentó torturarnos, Sweeney se lanzó a defendernos con una de sus navajas de afeitar. El mortífago se rió, se la quitó y el cortó el cuello con su propia cuchilla. Al ver la sangre la vagabunda empezó a chillar como una desgraciá y corrió la misma suerte que Mr. Todd. Yo estaba paralizada del miedo y no reaccioné, así que se me llevó a mí. Aparecimos en una enorme mansión y me obligó a hablar con un ser horrible, casi muerto, como si no tuviera alma...

Todos asintieron, no hacía falta detallarlo más para reconocer a Voldemort.

-Me hicieron preguntas sobre el ministro muggle y yo respondí. Luego me arrepentí al ver lo que pasó, pero tenía mucho miedo y...

-No podías hacer otra cosa, hubieran obtenido la información de cualquier forma.

Nellie miró a Hermione con gratitud, asintió y continuó:

-Me encerraron en el sótano. Había un duende y un anciano que escuché que fabricaba varitas.

Harry y Hermione confirmaron la información. En su escaramuza en la mansión Malfoy, tras la muerte de Ron, no pudieron llevarse a los dos prisioneros y tuvieron que dejarlos atrás. Eso confirmó la veracidad del relato.

-Me dejaron ahí muerta de frío y miedo todos estos meses. Me sacaban de vez en cuando para llevarme a alguna misión en el mundo muggle cuando necesitaban que les guiara, les indicara lugares o lo que fuese. No obstante, nos hacían visitas a diario. Les gustaba burlarse de nosotros, torturarnos sin motivo y varios hombres me... Fue horrible.

Hermione la abrazó completamente angustiada y la muggle respondió al gesto con gratitud. Después fingió un ligero temblor que confió en que confundieran con un escalofrió y susurró:

-Eso no fue lo peor. Ella era mucho peor...

-¿Quién? -preguntó Lupin al instante.

-Madame Lestrange -respondió Nellie con lo que esperaba que sonara a espanto y no a lujuria.

El resto maldijeron en voz alta. Bellatrix le había asegurado que el odio compartido unía más que cualquier otra cosa y al parecer así era. Era fácil engañarlos haciéndoles creer lo que querían creer. Lo arduo hubiese sido convencerlos de que la mortífaga la había cuidado desde el primer momento y le había dado los meses más felices de su vida. Con tono lúgubre empezó a describir una versión que a la duelista le hubiese encantado:

-Sus _crucios _hacían mucho más daño que los del resto, era horriblemente cruel. Me insultaba, me detestaba solo por ser una squib. Varias veces estuvo a punto de matarme con hechizos para cortar la respiración y mierdas así. No pudo hacerlo porque su Maestro me necesitaba viva, pero no veía el momento de poder matarme por fin.

-Mató a nuestro amigo Ron -reveló Hermione con tristeza.

-Y a nuestro amigo elfo Dobby -añadió Harry.

-A mí me envió varias semanas al hospital -se sumó Tonks.

-Volvió locos a dos buenos aurores y la condenaron a perpetua, pero escapó -explicó Lupin.

La muggle asintió compungida como si todo aquello encajara con lo que había vivido. Su relato terminó ahí. Seguidamente hubo un pequeño debate sobre qué hacer con ella. Por suerte, lo de desmemorizarla ni se lo plantearon: era peligroso que los mortífagos la encontraran y ella no los reconociera. Hermione y Harry querían protegerla y que se quedara en Grimmauld Place. Tonks seguía sin confiar del todo y exigía más pruebas de que su historia era cierta. Aunque fuese irracional, el parecido de esa mujer con su tía -no solo en lo físico sino también el aura de oscuridad- le daba mala espina. Lupin por su parte no sabía qué hacer. Mientras, Nellie siguió gimoteando:

-Ya nunca podré volver a mi tienda, a mi casa... La policía encontraría los dos cadáveres, se darían cuenta de mi desaparición y me buscarán por asesinato. Y jamás volveré a ver a Mr. Todd… Mi vida ya está arruinada, así que me da igual lo que decidáis.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que eso era más fácil de comprobar. Sin duda una noticia así aparecería en la prensa muggle, podría comprobar ese y otros detalles para darle más pruebas a Tonks. Quedaron en que harían eso y mientras se quedaría en Grimmauld vigilada en todo momento por uno de ellos. A la muggle le pareció bien. No sugirió marcharse sin más porque por un lado, notaba que la chica de pelo raro no se fiaba y probablemente no se lo permitiría. Pero además, si salía por esa puerta aparecería en el mundo muggle y no podría volver al mágico. No tenía ni idea de dónde se ubicaba la Mansión Malfoy ni ningún otro de los sitios que frecuentaba su novia. Así que su mejor opción era quedarse ahí y dejar que tarde o temprano la condujeran a Bellatrix. Por tanto, decidió reforzar su coartada:

-Puedo ser de ayuda, he estao muchos meses con ellos. Puedo contaros lo del Ministro muggle, otras misiones a las que me llevaron, las preguntas que les hacían a los otros prisioneros, las guerras internas entre ellos... Igual algo de eso os sirve...

-Claro, será muy útil -aseguró Harry.

-Ah y no sé si lo sabéis, pero está obsesionao a saco con matar a un tal Potter.

-Algo sospechamos –suspiró el afectado con amargura-. Yo soy Harry Potter.

Nellie le miró con asombro. ¿Ese chico tan enclenque era el que había provocado todo aquello y derrotado varias veces al Señor Serpiente? ¡Pero cómo podían los mortífagos tenerle el más mínimo respeto a Voldemort! Ella calculó que no necesitaría ni armas para matarlo, bastaría con un golpe certero en la cabeza. Apartó esos pensamientos y relató el resto de historias. Se las refirió con total sinceridad, salvo en lo referente a su implicación, obviamente. Sabía que nada de eso serviría de gran cosa para favorecer a la Orden, pero sin embargo la confianza en ella aumentaría. Bellatrix le había aconsejado que así lo hiciera. Respondió a las preguntas que fueron surgiendo con bastante sinceridad. Se dio cuenta de que no sospechaban nada de las muertes a balazos que había provocado ella, habían cubierto bien el rastro.

-¿Y Shacklebolt, lo tienen prisionero? -preguntó Tonks tras describirle a su jefe.

Nellie negó con fingida tristeza. Recordó cómo el dragón ígneo de Bellatrix redujo a cenizas todos los cuerpos tras huir del lugar del mitin del ministro muggle. Igual se habían pasado un poco calcinando cadáveres...

-Murió. Madame Lestrange lo mató con un dragón de fuego mientras él intentaba proteger al Ministro.

Tonks cerró los ojos con dolor. Por supuesto que lo sospechaban, él jamás abandonaría a la Orden, pero aún quedaba la esperanza de que lo conservaran como rehén. La metamorfomaga maldijo en voz alta:

-El día que me encuentre con esa maldita psicópata os juro que...

No completó la amenaza porque le pareció descubrir un brillo de rabia en los ojos de Nellie, pero fue demasiado fugaz para estar segura. Ninguna de las dos comentó nada. Los chicos le preguntaron por más aliados que habían desaparecido en los últimos meses y ella les contó lo mejor que pudo lo que sabía de ellos. Seguidamente, como la recién llegada parecía agotada, decidieron cenar e irse a la cama.

Nellie compartió habitación con Hermione (después de que la chica le asegurara a Tonks que no tenía miedo de que la estrangulara por la noche). Antes de dormirse la muggle le habló de sus hermanos, de su infancia y un poco más de Benjamin Barker. Hermione le dio las gracias por confiar en ella y le aseguró que la protegerían. Nellie no se sintió culpable, lo único que experimentaba era un dolor horrible por estar separada de Bellatrix. Además, eran ellos los que la habían secuestrado... o re-secuestrado, más bien. Pero aún así, decidió que cuando llegara el momento, intentaría que Hermione no muriera. Respecto al resto... bueno, su novia no era una mujer compasiva.

-Buenas noches, Eleanor -murmuró la chica apagando la luz de la lamparita-. Seguro que hoy duermes estupendamente por estar en una cama y no en el suelo de una mazmorra.

La muggle le dio las gracias mientras meditaba: "Estaba yo disfrutando de una vida de lujos en una mansión con suite propia y habéis tenido que venir a joderme...". Ya en la oscuridad pensó en Bellatrix y en lo preocupada que estaría. Sintió la tentación de acariciar el anillo que conectaba con ella, pero sabía que el brillo deslumbrante que provocaba despertaría a Hermione. Y sería difícil de explicar por qué viviendo casi en la indigencia poseía una piedra preciosa que costaba diez veces más que un diamante. Durante el resto de la velada había utilizado el miedo y la rabia que sentía para aumentar el drama y reforzar su historia, pero ahora estaba exhausta. Aún así, esa noche no durmió, ya no era capaz de hacerlo sin abrazar a la bruja.


	19. Chapter 19

Al día siguiente Hermione y Harry abandonaron Grimmauld Place a primera hora y no volvieron hasta el anochecer. Cuando lo hicieron Tonks, Lupin y Eleanor estaban terminando de cenar en un clima bastante tenso. Aunque el matrimonio no vivía ahí, habían dejado a su bebé con Andrómeda para vigilar a la muggle. Al parecer era prácticamente la abuela la que criaba al niño. Nellie pensó internamente que eran más irresponsables que sus propios padres. En cuanto los chicos entraron, Hermione despejó la mesa y empezó a desplegar periódicos antiguos.

-Mirad, aquí está la noticia del doble homicidio en el sótano de la tienda de Mrs. Lovett y la desaparición de ella hace siete meses, decía la verdad. Y aquí está la noticia de... -miró a la aludida con un gesto de arrepentimiento- de cuando explotó la fábrica en la que trabajaban tus hermanos. Son estos dos de la lista de fallecidos que tienen tu apellido, ¿verdad?

Nellie asintió con verdadera tristeza. Sí que eran sus hermanos, al fin y al cabo aquello había sucedido tal cual lo relató. Sin embargo, la morbosa foto del cadáver de Sweeney Todd junto al de su mujer no le inspiró compasión alguna.

-Bueno, esto prueba que eso es verdad, pero sigue pudiendo ser una espía -comentó Tonks.

-¿Una squib? ¿Espía de los mortífagos? -repitió Harry- No tiene mucho sentido, ya hemos comprobado que dice la verdad, ¿qué más pruebas necesitas?

-No os preocupéis, queridos, no caigo bien a la gente -suspiró Nellie.

Tonks la miró entrecerrando los ojos. Eso le dio una idea. No entraba dentro de la formación de auror porque se consideraba una violación de la intimidad, pero aún así, teniendo como maestro a Ojoloco y a sus dudosos métodos, la metamorfomaga sabía algo de _legilimancia_. Así que sujetó su varita con discreción y lo practicó sin necesidad de pronunciar el hechizo.

-¡HOSTIA PUTA! -exclamó la auror pocos segundos después.

-¡Tonks! ¡¿Qué sucede?! -preguntó su marido asustado al igual que los chicos.

-Me ha expulsado de su mente, no he traspasado ni la primera barrera, ¡ahí está, ahí tenéis la prueba, sabe _oclumancia_!

-¿El qué sé, cielo? -preguntó la muggle con interés.

-¡¿Te has metido en su cabeza sin su consentimiento?! ¡Eso es ilegal y una violación de su intimidad! -exclamó Hermione indignada.

-Ya, ya... Somos muy éticos y blah blah. ¿Podemos centrarnos en lo de que domina una de las artes más oscuras que existen?

"Pero si no es bruja...", comentó Harry mientras Nellie los miraba a todos fingiendo desconcierto. "Será que no sabes hacerlo bien..." le comentó el chico a Tonks con suavidad. La aludida se indignó:

-¡Por supuesto que sé! Bueno, no soy la mejor, pero lo básico sí. Y os digo que me ha expulsado. Igual los squib sí pueden aprender eso.

-Bueno... -meditó Hermione- Supongo que cerrar la mente y vaciarla es muy parecido a varias disciplinas de relajación muggles, pero aún así... No es algo innato, tendría que haber practicado mucho tiempo con alguien muy bueno y ella no ha vivido con magos.

-Ha estado siete meses con mi tía y ella es la mejor -reconoció con rabia la metamorfomaga.

-¿Quién es tu tía? -inquirió la muggle.

-Su tía es Bellatrix Lestrange -respondió Lupin con calma.

Nellie ahogó un gritó de horror y se alejó de ella. "¿Eres familia de... de...?" balbuceó temblorosa. No terminó la frase para aumentar el drama. Tras unos minutos que dedicaron a tranquilizarla, le pidieron amablemente si le permitía a Tonks entrar en su mente. Ella respondió con inocencia que no entendía cómo funcionaba eso, pero que aceptaba mientras no tuviera que revivir lo que sufrió en la mazmorra. Hermione le dedicó a su amiga una mirada de desprecio por obligarla a pasar por eso. Aún así, la auror sacó su varita y pronunció el hechizo para aumentar las probabilidades de éxito.

La muggle estaba fascinada. Era evidente que esa chica era inteligente y muy hábil, no obstante, expulsarla de su mente era un juego de niños. Ni un músculo de su cara cambió mientras bloqueaba intento tras intento de la bruja. Entendió que era normal: durante el último mes a Bellatrix le costaba un esfuerzo ímprobo ver uno solo de sus recuerdos y todo el mundo coincidía en que la duelista era de las mejores. Había practicado con ella un mínimo de cuatro horas al día durante meses. Así que era muy improbable que esa chica tan joven rompiese sus barreras. Al final Tonks se rindió:

-Es imposible, es muy buena. Le ha enseñado mi tía. Eso si no ha sido el propio Señor Oscuro...

-No tiene otra cosa que hacer el buen hombre... -murmuró Hermione con sorna.

-Tonks, sé realista -intervino Harry-. A mí intentó enseñarme Snape que también es muy bueno y fue desastroso. Es imposible que una squib sepa hacerlo. Además, ¿me estás diciendo que la demente Bellatrix Lestrange ha dedicado horas, meses de su vida a enseñar a quien considera un ser absolutamente inferior? No te ofendas, Eleanor.

-No me ofendo, ella usaba palabras mucho más desagradables.

Ante esos argumentos Tonks no supo qué replicar, era evidente que no iba a convencerlos. Se rindió y comentó que se iba a casa con su hijo. No obstante, su opinión no varió. El resto de la semana Nellie fue lo más amable y complaciente que pudo con los chicos. No le costaba mucho, le caían bien y se esforzaban por animarla. Aunque era casi imposible. Cada día que pasaba la muggle se deprimía más. Obviamente sus nuevos caseros creían que se debía a sus traumas y la perspectiva de no-futuro porque los mortífagos habían destrozado su vida. La realidad era que echaba tantísimo de menos a Bellatrix que creía que iba a morir solo de eso. Apenas dormía y cuando lo hacía tenía pesadillas en las que su novia la dejaba por una bruja de sangre pura, o se olvidaba de ella, o se liaba definitivamente con Voldemort. Al despertarse sudando y casi gritando intentaba serenarse. "No es así, Bella me quiere y me prometió que me querría siempre..." se repetía. Aún así, la duda nunca desaparecía.

Bellatrix no estaba mejor. Tampoco lograba conciliar el sueño, usaba pociones para dormir y luego filtros vigorizantes para tener energía. Conseguía mantener el tipo delante de su Señor pero no hacía el esfuerzo por nadie más. No sabía por dónde empezar a buscar a Nellie, ni podía hacerlo abiertamente por el riesgo a que la descubriera Voldemort. Había torturado a algún auror que habían capturado, pero sin resultados. Se sentía profundamente desolada. Había dejado hasta de entrenar; su marido se lo había prohibido hasta que dejara de intentar autolesionarse. Junto a su colgante de calavera brillaba el del dragón que le regaló a Nellie y que el día de la misión se quitó porque no pegaba con el atuendo muggle. "Menos mal, eso la habría delatado" pensó la bruja con tristeza. Después volvió a cerrar los ojos e intentó vaciar su mente.

-Belle, mi amor, estás muy delgada... Por lo menos tienes que comer -intentó convencerla Rodolphus dejando en su mesilla un plato de pastel de calabaza.

-Han pasado más de dos semanas. Me ha olvidado, Rod.

-No, por supuesto que no. Eso no lo puedes saber, seguro que...

-Sí que lo sé. No ha vuelto a activarse -murmuró la bruja acariciando su anillo-. Desde que le regalaste el tuyo lo activaba a todas horas, estuviera conmigo o no. Incluso en la ducha o cuando practicaba con sus armas, pensaba en mí a todas horas. Desde que se fue no ha vuelto a funcionar.

Esa información era nueva para el mago. Entendió entonces la actitud derrotada de su mujer. Apartó la comida, se sentó en la cama junto a ella y la abrazó porque no se le ocurrió nada más. Intentó animarla aunque ni él mismo creyese en sus palabras.

-Igual no ha tenido oportunidad de hacerlo. O tal vez se lo han quitado...

-¿Por qué iban a quitárselo si aparenta ser la alianza de su difunto marido? Ni nosotros cometeríamos semejante bajeza...

El pequeño de los Lestrange no respondió, simplemente siguió procurando reconfortarla entre sus brazos. Intentaba ser fuerte por ella, pero se culpaba a diario por lo que sucedió. Debería haber protegido mejor a Nellie. Igual hubiese sido mejor que los capturaran a su hermano o a él... Y no lo había comentado con la desolada bruja, pero había algo que le daba aún más miedo que que desmemorizaran a la muggle: si descubrían su relación con Bellatrix estaban perdidos. Les chantajearían y la slytherin accedería a cualquier cosa con tal de liberar a Nellie, se cambiaría por ella sin dudar. Rodolphus no podía perder a su mujer, la quería con toda su alma; no como amante pero sí como su familia. Habían estado juntos desde los once años y, aunque nunca fueron una pareja al uso, siempre habían intentado hacerse felices el uno al otro. El mago estaba seguro de que la mayoría de matrimonios se querían menos que ellos.

-Mi amor, no soporto verte así, me duele muchísimo. No sabes cuánto lo siento.

-Rod, no te culpo. Rab y tú hicisteis lo que pudisteis. Ambas sabíamos que esto podía pasar, ensayamos como cinco historias distintas dependiendo de quién la capturara. Pero lo normal es que se pusiera nerviosa, se dieran cuenta de que es muggle y la desmemorizaran... O peor.

-¡Por Merlín, eres Bellatrix Black Lestrange! -exclamó al rato el mago- ¡La bruja más temida de la historia del mundo mágico, la más poderosa! La encontrarás. Nuestro Maestro dice que apenas queda un mes para la guerra. Atraparemos a toda la Orden si es necesario y los torturaremos lentamente a ellos y a sus familias hasta que nos digan dónde está, ¿vale? Y viviréis juntas para siempre en una gran mansión, con una manada de thestrals y otra de _escorbutos_ y siempre involucradas en asuntos turbios. Y ahí me tendréis, robándoos el desayuno puntualmente cada mañana.

La mortífaga sonrió por fin al darse cuenta de que Nellie también le había hablado a su marido de su amor por los escarbatos. Aceptó que estaba en lo cierto y deprimiéndose no avanzaban nada. Rodolphus tenía razón: rescatarían a su novia fuese como fuese, volvería con ella y serían felices de nuevo. No obstante, había otro tema del que no habían hablado y también le daba miedo.

-¿Y si se da cuenta de que realmente somos los malos? ¿Si cree que los sangre sucia no son escoria y nosotros pretendemos exterminarlos? O simplemente ve que en ese bando la vida es más fácil: puede estar con quien quiera sin tener que esconderse, nadie la encierra en un sótano ni intenta agredirla... En esta casa todo el mundo la miraba con desprecio y la insultaba, seguro que en la Orden la tratan mejor.

-Belle, aunque la amaran todos e hicieran procesiones en su honor daría igual, no lo vería. Es incapaz de ver a nadie que no seas tú. Además, es evidente que a ella no te la ganas con cariño: los dos amores de su vida sois tú y el celebérrimo Mr. Todd, ninguno de los dos sois un ejemplo de...

-¡PERO Y AHORA A QUÉ DIABLOS ME NOMBRAS A ESE DESGRACIADO! ¿NO TENGO YA BASTANTE CON AGUANTAR LAS PUTAS GANAS QUE SIENTO DE MASACRAR A TODA LA HUMANIDAD? -bramó la bruja levantándose airada.

Su marido disimuló una sonrisa: esa era la Bellatrix a la que conocía. El recurso de Mr. Todd nunca fallaba. Tomó nota mental de contárselo a Nellie cuando la recuperaran, les encantaba tomarle el pelo a la duelista. Se dio cuenta de que incluso él la echaba de menos más de lo que creía.

Nellie también pensó en Rodolphus mientras batía la masa para cocinar un pastel de chocolate. Cocinar siempre la tranquilizaba y además aumentaba la imagen de pobre squib inocente. Los chicos, después de meses vagando por los bosques en busca de horrocruxes, estaban enamorados de sus dulces y ella los hacía a diario para agradecerles que la protegieran. También pasaba horas con Hermione en la biblioteca. A la estudiante le encantaba hablar sobre libros y a la muggle aprender cosas, así que era una gran alianza. Nellie se había dado cuenta de que esa sangre sucia era igual o más capaz que la mayoría de magos, así que la propagada supremacista no debía ser muy cierta...

Estaban en el salón charlando después de cenar cuando llegó Tonks. Se la veía algo molesta porque su madre no había podido quedarse con el niño. El pequeño Teddy se agitaba entre sus brazos sin parar de llorar. Hermione se levantó con ilusión para saludarlo. Lo cogió en brazos y le hizo monerías, pero el niño siguió llorando. Con curiosidad, Nellie también se acercó. En cuanto la vio, el pequeño cesó en su llantina y alargó sus pequeños brazos hacia ella. Sin preguntarle a su madre, la gryffindor se lo pasó a la muggle. Tonks iba a protestar y a arrebatarle a su hijo cuando vio que paraba de llorar. Se frenó en seco. No se fiaba de ella, pero había estado muy cerca de lanzarle un maleficio a la criatura...

-¡Encantada de conocerte! ¡Qué guapo eres, pequeñajo! -le dijo con voz dulce.

El niño rió complacido. Hermione se alegró de lo bien que le caía Nellie, mientras Tonks y Lupin, que acababa de llegar, se miraban nerviosos. No querían que la invitada tuviese más información sobre su niño. Sabían que no iba a mutar: acababan de recogerlo de casa de la vecina muggle de su madre y para dejarlo con ella, Andrómeda le daba una poción que frenaba los cambios durante un día. Pero aún así, les generaba inquietud... Ajena a todo, la muggle siguió meciéndolo con suavidad y susurrándole cosas:

-¡Menudos ojazos grises tienes! Yo siempre quise tenerlos así, pero ná... -murmuró levantando la vista y contemplando al matrimonio- Los vuestros son igual de marrones que los míos, ¿a quién ha salido él?

-A los padres de Remus -respondió Tonks-, eran de ojos claros y pelo rubio.

-Pero tú tienes el pelo muy oscuro, ¿verdad que sí, pequeñín? -le susurró al bebé que seguía riendo embelesado- Tus papis tienen que estar orgullosos, eres mucho más guapo que ellos.

Tonks puso los ojos en blanco y, con amabilidad, le pidió que le devolviera a su hijo. Nellie se acercó a ella y se lo entregó. De inmediato Teddy retomó el llanto. La metamorfomaga lo ignoró y le pidió a Hermione si podían hablar a solas. La chica iba a protestar por ningunear así a Nellie pero la muggle se adelantó:

-No te preocupes, cielo, me voy ya a dormir, estoy cansada.

-Vale, muy bien, buenas noches. Deja la puerta abierta por si necesitas algo.

Nellie asintió. Ambas sabían que no era "por si necesitas algo", sino porque siempre quedaba un ápice de desconfianza. No la habían dejado sola literalmente ni un segundo. Como pasase más de dos minutos en el baño empezaban a llamar a la puerta. Sus duchas eran más cortas que las que se daba cuando Bellatrix la tenía en el sótano. Llevaba días intentando comprobar con su anillo si la mortífaga pensaba en ella, pero era imposible. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no iban a darle intimidad, pensó en hacerlo mientras Hermione dormía en la cama de al lado. Pero recordaba el brillo deslumbrante que emanaba de la joya cuando se producía la conexión. No solo despertaría a la chica sino que probablemente se colaría incluso bajo la rendija de la puerta (por eso tampoco se había arriesgado a probar en el baño).

Tonks y Hermione se reunieron con Lupin y Harry en la cocina. Para asegurarse de que podían fiarse de ella definitivamente, la metamorfomaga había tramado un plan sencillo pero eficaz. Lo resumió en pocas palabras mientras le lanzaba a Teddy un hechizo silenciador:

-Me transformo en mi tía y vemos cómo reacciona.

Hermione alegó inmediatamente que era una salvajada obligarla a volver a ver a la mujer que la había torturado. Tonks la tranquilizó asegurando que en cuanto terminara el experimento, si realmente era inocente, la harían olvidarlo para no dejarle trauma. Eso también les pareció a los jóvenes bastante poco ético. Tras casi una hora de debate, como habían sufrido demasiadas traiciones, faltaba muy poco para la guerra y no querían arriesgarse, aceptaron hacer la prueba.

-¿Pero cómo vamos a hacerlo? No es tonta, no podemos fingir que Bellatrix viene a tomar el té como si nada -comentó Harry.

-Simulamos un ataque -respondió Tonks que había pensado en todo-. Le decimos que tenemos que salir a una misión. Al final la misión sale mal y mi tía y otro mortífago (porque solo ella sería más sospechoso) nos agarran del brazo justo cuando nos vamos a aparecer y surgen aquí. Y vemos cómo reacciona Eleanor.

Pasaron el resto de la noche tramando el plan que ejecutarían dos días después. Por supuesto habían silenciado la habitación y puesto medidas de seguridad para que la muggle no pudiera bajar de la planta de arriba. Ninguna intención tuvo Nellie de hacerlo. En cuanto se vio sola con todo el segundo piso para ella, se metió a su habitación y entornó la puerta lo máximo posible sin cerrarla (temía que hubiesen colocado alarmas o cualquier hechizo por si desobedecía). Apretó el anillo contra su corazón mientras pensaba en Bellatrix.

No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando la habitación entera se iluminó con más fuerza que si las paredes estuvieran en llamas. Sintió a Bellatrix. La vio como desde lejos, no con tanta fuerza como cuando estaban en la misma casa. Pero el sentimiento arrollador de cariño y de deseo -esta vez envuelto en una profunda tristeza- estaba ahí. Tras haberla echado tanto de menos, aunque no fuese un contacto real, la sensación fue tan fuerte que la muggle tuvo que parar durante unos segundos y tumbarse en la cama. Mientras se recuperaba de la emoción, pensó que no quería que su novia estuviera triste, así que ella tampoco podía estarlo. Ambas debieron llegar a la misma conclusión, porque cuando volvió a juntar el anillo contra su piel, el sentimiento de tristeza era mucho más débil que la vez anterior.

Nellie acarició la felicidad que había desaparecido de ella cuando se separaron. Volvió a sentirse plena y segura sabiendo que seguía enamorada de ella y no la había olvidado. Y la tranquilizó notar que Bellatrix también se sentía reconfortada. Entonces su éxtasis se cortó de golpe: no estaba sola. En la fina ranura vertical de la puerta distinguió unos ojos vigilándola. Dos siniestros ojos azules con mirada mortuoria la observaban con atención. La muggle se tapó la boca para no gritar: había cogido el hábito desde que gritó al descubrir el cadáver de la esposa de Mr. Todd y eso casi desembocó en su muerte. Se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta a tiempo de ver cómo Kreacher se escabullía entre las sombras del pasillo.

Ese elfo le daba mala espina, no era como Ruffy, inocente y complaciente. Y aunque no la trataba mal, sentía que la vigilaba continuamente. Igual se estaba volviendo paranoica, pero procuraba evitarlo lo máximo posible. Aún así, a veces lo descubría contemplándola con los ojos entrecerrados. Pero ya la había pillado, no podía hacer nada. Volvió a la cama a toda velocidad y se acostó temblorosa. Cerró los ojos fingiéndose dormida. De un momento a otro, en cuanto el elfo contase lo que había visto, subirían los otros cuatro en tropel para interrogarla sobre aquella forma de magia. Ella se haría la inocente alegando que el elfo estaba loco (como había oído comentar a Harry) y rezaría porque no se dieran cuenta de que su alianza no era tal. Pensó en quitarse el anillo y atajar el problema. Pero no fue capaz, era lo único que la unía a Bellatrix, no iba a separarse de él ni aunque supusiese su condena.

Se quedó dormida esperando a que acudieran. Nadie subió. Horas después, Hermione se acostó con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertarla. Esa noche por fin la muggle durmió de un tirón y sin pesadillas. Saber que su novia estaba bien y la seguía queriendo le había quitado un enorme peso de encima, el mayor peso en realidad. Lo de su secuestro no era nada sabiendo que el amor de su vida seguía pensando en ella. Kreacher seguía acechándola pero no abría la boca.

Dos días después, llegó la prueba de fuego. Tonks y Lupin lo habían diseñado a la perfección. Mientras desayunaban junto a Nellie y los chicos, llegó un _patronus_ de otro auror informándoles de un ataque de mortífagos en el callejón Diagón. El matrimonio ordenó a los chicos que se quedaran en la casa pues era lo más seguro. Ellos dos desaparecieron al instante. La metamorfomaga y el hombre-lobo se aparecieron en casa de Andrómeda, a quien su hija había puesto al corriente. Le dejó un vestido que podía pasar perfectamente por uno de su hermana mayor y la maquilló igual que lo haría ella. Nymphadora se concretó, evocó la imagen de Bellatrix y mutó en ella. Repasaron una vez más los detalles. Mientras, los chicos se quedaron en el salón enseñando a Nellie a jugar al ajedrez mágico. Estaban bastante nerviosos y se sentían culpables por manipularla así, pero Tonks había conseguido hacerlos dudar. Cuando media hora después se escucharon los gritos de Lupin en el recibidor, los chicos corrieron hacia él.

-¡Marchaos de aquí, largaos! -gritaba el hombre-lobo- ¡Me han agarrado al aparecerme, marchaos!

Tras él se encontraba un auror de aspecto asalvajado que era compañero de Tonks y había aceptado hacerse pasar por un mortífago. Y a su lado una versión de Bellatrix absolutamente idéntica. Por mucho que conocieran la realidad, tanto Hermione como Harry gritaron del miedo, lo cual ayudó a su papel. La supuesta Bellatrix los inmovilizó junto a Lupin justo en el momento en que Nellie salía del salón a ver qué sucedía. Tonks imitó con maestría la sonrisa cruel de su tía. Sujetó la varita curva que habían transformado hasta convertirla en una réplica de la de la mortífaga y la miró. No hizo ningún movimiento más.

Nellie sintió como su corazón se detenía. Se quedó paralizada, abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a temblar de la emoción. ¡Era Bellatrix, había ido a salvarla! Al otro mortífago no lo conocía, sería alguno de los nuevos. Tampoco lo miró mucho, no podía apartar los ojos de esa mujer a la que adoraba tanto. Era su cara, su ropa, su sonrisa, su varita... Una pequeña parte de su cerebro le advirtió que podía ser una trampa: casualmente la auror que no se fiaba de ella había desaparecido. Pero era Bellatrix, ¡estaba ahí, a pocos metros de ella! Le prometió que nunca la dejaría sola y había cumplido. Quizá había podido localizarla a través del anillo o algo así. La observó de arriba abajo aún sorprendida. Escuchó los gritos de los dos chicos y de Lupin apresados en el suelo y decidió que tenía que elegir un bando. Pese a las dudas, optó por seguir a su corazón y se echó a correr hacia "Bellatrix".


	20. Chapter 20

Nellie corrió hacia Tonks metamorfoseada en Bellatrix y empezó a llorar conmocionada. La sonrisa de la auror aumentó al comprobar que ella tenía razón: era una espía. Su marido y los chicos contemplaban la escena desconcertados y furiosos porque su invitada les hubiese engañado. En el momento en que la castaña eliminó la distancia que la separaba de la supuesta mortífaga, se arrojó a sus pies y lloró con más energía. Entre hipidos, empezó a sollozar:

-¡Por favor, por favor, Madame Lestrange, no me haga más daño! ¡Yo no huí, lo juro! ¡No más _crucios_, por favor, no aguantaré más! Máteme si quiere, sé que solo soy una alimaña, pero...

Nadie esperaba ese giro. Al instante la confianza de Tonks se tambaleó, la mutación se revirtió y volvió a su ser. Nellie gritó asustada como sin entender qué pasaba y se arrastró hacia una esquina mirándolos de uno a otro. La auror liberó a sus compañeros y Hermione intentó acercase a la muggle para calmarla, pero ella se alejó más.

-Lo siento mucho, Eleanor, teníamos que estar seguros de que podíamos confiar en ti y... -empezó Lupin.

"Sois peor que ellos..." susurró la muggle simulando horror. Antes de que pudieran detenerla, echó a correr escaleras arriba. Hubiese preferido huir a la calle, pero bloqueaban la puerta con varios encantamientos y no podía escapar. Además seguía sin saber cómo encontrar a Bellatrix. Así que se encerró en la habitación que compartía con Hermione y colocó una silla bloqueando el picaporte para que no pudieran entrar. Sabía que un _alohomora_ abría cerraduras, pero no existía ningún hechizo para mover un objeto dentro de una habitación cerrada; si es que al final los métodos muggles seguían siendo lo mejor…

Se tumbó en la cama mientras ignoraba los intentos de disculpas del resto de habitantes de la casa. Tantos años engañando a clientes, inspectores, cobradores e incluso al propio Sweeney la habían convertido en una gran actriz. Bellatrix estaría tan orgullosa de ella... Cerró los ojos intentando calmarse tras el vaivén de emociones. Varios recuerdos vividos con la mortífaga meses atrás acudieron a su mente.

_Era tarde. Nellie estaba sentada en un sofá junto a la ventana absorta en un libro de transformaciones. Bellatrix entró en su habitación, parecía triste, como si hubiese llorado. Le contaba que al día siguiente llevarían a cabo la misión de secuestrar al ministro muggle y tendría que participar. A ella le pareció emocionante, así pasaban más tiempo juntas. La bruja le dio las buenas noches e intentó escabullirse._

_-Buenas noches, cielo -respondió la castaña-. Solo una cosa, ¿podrías explicarme qué es esto de un animal-mago? No lo entiendo..._

_Tras dudar durante unos segundos, la slytherin se sentó a su lado y empezó a describirle lo que era un animago. Luego le explicó la diferencia con los hombres-lobo y los metamorfomagos. Nellie le preguntó si conocía a alguno. Bellatrix le habló con enorme desprecio de Sirius, Lupin y Tonks._

_-Entonces, ¿tu sobrina puede transformarse en cualquier persona?_

_-No es familia mía. Pero sí, sí puede._

_-¿Y no hay forma de saber que es una impostora? ¿Cómo podría saberlo si se hace pasar por cualquiera? ¿Y si se hiciera pasar por ti?_

_-En primer lugar porque solo cambia su aspecto, su voz no varía. Y en caso de que se hiciera pasar por mí y no hablara lo descubrirías porque..._

Su hilo de pensamiento quedó cortado al oír un "crack" en la habitación. Se tranquilizó mínimamente al ver que era Kreacher. El elfo le dejó la cena y la informó de que los señores de la casa habían decidido darle su espacio pero querían que le comunicara que lo sentían mucho. Nellie asintió con cierto nerviosismo. Le pareció que la criatura se quedaba mirando su anillo y escondió la mano nerviosa. Al instante desapareció con un chasquido de dedos.

Mientras picoteaba la ensalada que Kreacher había preparado, acarició el anillo junto a su piel. No se activó, Bellatrix debía estar ocupada o pensando en otras cosas. La echaba tanto de menos... Hablar con ella, pasear por los jardines, entrenar juntas, dormir juntas... Sobre todo dormir juntas. Recordó la mañana que se despertó en su cama tras la primera noche que hicieron el amor. Experimentó un escalofrío de placer al evocar la imagen de las dos abrazadas bajo las sábanas completamente desnudas. Recordó haber jugueteado con el único accesorio que la bruja llevaba en ese momento. Y recordó perfectamente la respuesta que Bellatrix le dio cuando le preguntó qué era:

_-Es una joya única e irreproducible. Está hechizada con magia oscura para fortalecer mis poderes. No me lo quito nunca, moriré con él_.

Tonks había sido capaz de adquirir el físico de su tía, su estilo de vestir y maquillarse e incluso su sonrisa burlona. Pero no lucía en su cuello el colgante de la calavera de cuervo. Sería como verla sin sus labios rojo sangre o sin sus vestidos con corsé: simplemente no era Bellatrix. Tampoco poseía el aura de oscuridad que la envolvía siempre, la magia negra casi palpable. Ni la forma en que la miraba como si deseara abrazarla para protegerla del mundo y a la vez follarla hasta que dejase de respirar; no, desde luego nadie más la miraba así. La mortífaga estaría orgullosa de lo bien que le había enseñado... En ese momento, su anillo se activó y de nuevo se vio envuelta en olas de luz multicolor. Volvió a sentir las emociones de la slytherin: aunque seguía habiendo tristeza, se hallaba más diluida que la primera vez. Quiso creer que saber que estaba bien la había reconfortado.

A la mortífaga le daba rabia que la imagen de Nellie que el anillo proyectaba en su mente resultaba bastante estática y difusa. Era imposible reconocer el lugar. No obstante, cerciorarse de que estaba bien y de que no la notaba en absoluto asustada la tranquilizaba bastante. Esa noche no separó el anillo de su pecho y Nellie tampoco lo hizo. El festival de luz y emociones combinadas se prolongó durante horas. Hasta que ya de madrugada ambas se durmieron pensando que, aunque en la distancia, al menos seguían juntas de esa forma.

-Veo que hoy has dormido mejor -comentó Rodolphus apartándole el pelo de la cara con suavidad.

La bruja profirió un gruñido de protesta. Su marido no solo se había colado en su habitación, también en su cama.

-Que te metas en mi cama cuando duermo constituye algún tipo de violación extraña. Y también es siniestro que me observes mientras duermo -murmuró ella tapándose con las sábanas.

-Soy tu marido, es mi deber incomodarte desde primera hora de la mañana. Además, no puedo observar a Dol porque ronca y es molesto. Y Rab castañetea los dientes. Tú eres la mejor opción.

-Estás muy mal, Rod, muy mal -gruñó la bruja ocultándose bajo la manta.

El mago la abrazó por la cintura y hundió la cara en su melena. Bellatrix se retorció intentando liberarse sin ningún éxito. "Qué bien hueles, mi vida" susurró él aguantando las ganas de reírse. Viendo que ese era el juego, la mortífaga cambió de táctica. Se giró, colocó una mano sobre el pantalón de su marido, la deslizó por el muslo y trepó con rapidez. Él no pudo apartarla a tiempo y, pese a la tela, su cuerpo reaccionó. Bellatrix murmuró sorprendida: "¡Oye, no eres tan gay!". Soltó una carcajada mientras contemplaba a su marido ruborizarse. Se liberó de sus brazos y estuvieron unos minutos haciendo el tonto. Al rato, la morena se incorporó y se sentó sobre su cintura. El mortífago le cogió las manos con cariño y se miraron a los ojos durante unos minutos.

Bellatrix quería agradecerle cómo la había cuidado durante las semanas sin Nellie, cómo había estado a su lado aun cuando se había vuelto completamente insoportable (mucho peor de lo habitual). De no ser por su marido, hubiese hecho cualquier tontería que -de una forma u otra- hubiese desembocado en su muerte. Pero no fue capaz de verbalizarlo, así que simplemente susurró un "Gracias, Rod". Él sonrió, se incorporó un poco y la tumbó sobre su cuerpo. La besó en la mejilla y respondió: "Te quiero, Belle, siempre te he querido". Estuvieron así abrazados en silencio durante unos minutos.

Al rato la bruja le preguntó si el propósito de su visita era contarle algo o solo el extraño coito metafísico que estaban teniendo. Rodolphus sacudió la cabeza como quitándole importancia.

-Nada, el Señor Oscuro ha comentado que en una semana entramos en guerra, nada grave.

Normalmente la mortífaga se hubiese incorporado de un salto excitada y hubiese chillado y reído de felicidad. Pero los últimos días habían resultado tan emocionalmente absorbentes que simplemente murmuró: "Ah, bien". Él no le dio más detalles porque Voldemort no había concretado más. Tras unos minutos de silencio pasaron a debatir sus planes tras la guerra.

-Si ganamos... -empezó Rodolphus.

-Cuando ganemos -le corrigió su mujer.

El mago asintió y reelaboró su discurso. Le confesó que él deseaba marcharse cuanto antes de la Mansión Malfoy. Llevaban encerrados ahí desde que escaparon de Azkaban, tenía sentido para estar todos juntos y unificar las protecciones. Pero en cuanto dejara de resultar imprescindible ansiaba regresar a su propia casa. La Mansión Lestrange era mucho más moderna, luminosa y acogedora aunque manteniendo el carácter noble e imponente. Ambos habían vivido ahí desde que se casaron; cada uno en sus habitaciones y recibiendo a sus propios acompañantes. Además, Rodolphus tampoco soportaba a Lucius y sus aires de superioridad por acogerlos en su morada. Su mujer estuvo completamente de acuerdo:

-Después de que salgamos para la batalla yo no vuelvo a poner un pie en esta casa. Ya quedaré con Cissy en algún restaurante, pero aquí no vuelvo. De hecho, voy a empezar a preparar mis maletas y las de Nell: el día en que el Señor Oscuro nos diga que por fin salimos a matar gente, le encargaré a Ruffy que lo lleve todo a nuestra casa. Así no tendremos que volver al terminar.

-Buen plan. Dol y yo haremos lo mismo -murmuró Rodolphus-. Como él es sueco y no tiene residencia aquí no quedará demasiado raro que se mude con nosotros. Y aunque así fuera, francamente, a nadie le importa; yo creo que hasta nuestro Señor haría la vista gorda si supiera que estamos juntos. Pero en tu caso... ¿cómo lo harás cuando la recuperemos, Belle?

Con ayuda de Rabastan y Dolohov habían trazado el plan de secuestrar durante la batalla a todos los miembros de la Orden que hiciera falta (empezando por Tonks y Lupin) e interrogarlos. En cuanto averiguaran dónde tenían a Nellie, los liquidarían y equilibrio restaurado. Voldemort estaría completamente centrado en matar a Harry -igual que los últimos diecisiete años- y el resto le daría igual. Dio a la muggle por muerta en la misión en que la re-secuestraron y obviamente no le había dedicado un solo pensamiento. Pero no le gustaría descubrir que seguía viva y liada con su lugarteniente.

-Cuando la encontremos la llevaré a nuestra mansión, nuestro Señor nunca viene porque le molesta la luz, así que estará a salvo. Y luego buscaremos una casa para estar solas por fin. He pensado en restaurar la Mansión Black: odio ese sitio, pero igual si lo vuelo por completo y lo reconstruyo queda mejor... O lo más probable es que nos vayamos de Londres. Nell no ha sido muy feliz aquí y yo también estoy bastante harta.

-¿Hablas de mudarte de ciudad o de país? -preguntó Rodolphus empezando a sentir un nudo en la garganta.

-Nos quedaremos en Inglaterra mientras nuestro Señor me necesite, pero cuando asuma el poder y logre instaurar su sistema dispondré de más tiempo libre. Así que nos iremos porque cuanto más lejos, más segura estará Nellie. Vi cuando le enseñé _oclumancia_ que siempre ha soñado con ir a París porque lo veía en las revistas. Sé que es un tópico, pero si a ella le gusta tengo un palacio de los Black por ahí... Y también me interesaría viajar a África para estudiar los orígenes de la magia negra en las tribus. O quizá ir a América: los del Ministerio Americano me caen mal y tendría gente de sobra a la que torturar... No sé, tengo que consultarlo con mi muggle molesta a ver qué prefiere.

Su marido simplemente asintió. Por un lado, le encantaba ver a Bellatrix tan enamorada haciendo planes en función de lo que prefiriera su novia. Se lo llegan a contar hace un año y se hubiese reído hasta escupir todos sus órganos. Y la muggle le caía bien, era encantadora e inocente (a su retorcida manera) y quería y cuidaba a la bruja. Casi había conseguido disminuir su preocupante obsesión con Voldemort. Por complicado que resultase, hacían muy buena pareja.

Pero por otro lado, le embargaba un bochornoso egoísmo. Adoraba a Bellatrix desde que la conoció: le hacía reír y sentirse seguro, era excepcionalmente inteligente y culta y podían conversar sobre cualquier tema, adoraba hacerla rabiar... Además era preciosa y hacían muy buena pareja, le encantaba que todo el mundo los mirara con temor y envidia. No quería perderla. La red flu solo funcionaba en Inglaterra, si se marchaba del país la vería como mucho una vez al año. Sabía que era injusto y muy egoísta: él hacía tiempo que tenía a Dolohov mientras que su mujer siempre había estado sola. Cuando había necesitado apoyo, consuelo o consejo siempre acudía a ella y lo mismo hacía la bruja. De alguna forma cruel creyó que siempre estaría sola y él sería su familia. Aunque Dolohov era el amor de su vida, Bellatrix era su lugar en el mundo.

-O igual nos vamos a Canadá -continuó la bruja pensando en voz alta-, hace frío y eso me encanta. Además ahí es legal el matrimonio mágico entre parejas del mismo sexo...

Rodolphus lamentó no estar bebiendo para poder escupir o atragantarse tras aquello. Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que su mujer quisiese casarse con Eleanor y, por consiguiente, divorciarse de él. Se lo preguntó intentado aparentar calma.

-¿Te casarás con una muggle? Tendrías que borrarte del árbol de los Black por traidora de sangre...

-No siento deseos de otra boda, no lo veo necesario. Pero aunque nunca me lo ha dicho y jamás me lo pediría, sé que a Nellie le gustaría tener una vida normal y casarse para sentir que tiene una familia. Sabe que entre tú y yo solo hay cariño, pero la realidad es que la persona a la que quiere está casada con otro. Es injusto para ella y también para Dol. Si Nell estuviera casada con alguien, aunque no tuvieran relación alguna, yo asesinaría a quien fuese. Por mucho que desaparezca del tapiz, seguiré siendo una Black y la herencia ya es mía. Así que sí: si eso la hace feliz, me casaré con ella.

El pequeño de los Lestrange no supo ni qué responder. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto su mujer tan razonable y empática? Cierto que Dolohov en alguna ocasión le había preguntado con sutileza si se divorciarían llegado el momento pero... Francamente, no contaba con ganar la guerra, prefería ser realista y no hacer planes antes de tiempo. Aunque si sucedía, era verdad que tanto la vida de Nellie como la de su mujer peligrarían si las descubrían, irse del país era lo más sensato, pero...

-Belle...

-¿Si? -preguntó la bruja levantándose de la cama para empezar con sus tareas.

-No quiero separarme de ti -susurró él incorporándose también-, temo que en más de un sentido.

La mortífaga le miró frunciendo el ceño dudando de si se trataba de otra de sus bromas o lo decía en serio. Comprobó que era lo segundo. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y le cogió de la mano. Estuvieron unos minutos así, sin mirarse y en silencio. "Yo también te quiero, Rod. Pero haré lo que sea necesario para protegerla" respondió al fin. El mago asintió y aceptó que tenía razón. Al rato la bruja se levantó y comentó que iba a empaquetar ya las cosas de la muggle, no sabían qué día estallaría la guerra y quería estar preparada. Rodolphus comprendió que deseaba empezar el equipaje para hacerse la ilusión de que quedaba menos para encontrarla. Además sabía que convivir con las posesiones de Nellie sin tenerla a ella le dolía cada vez que pasaba a su habitación. Por eso, la acompañó y se sentó en la cama mientras su mujer organizaba todo.

La morena empezó por la ropa, era lo más sencillo. Fue capaz de seleccionar sus vestidos favoritos de los que le había dejado, podría comprarle otros, así que solo metió los que sabía que le gustaban especialmente. Después eligió sus libros predilectos y los guardó también. Pero cuando encontró oculta bajo su cama la caja de terciopelo con las figuritas que le regaló, las manos le empezaron a temblar. No quería volver a llorar, era ridículo. Pero lo habían pasado tan bien el día de su cumpleaños y...

-Trae, ya sigo yo -murmuró Rodolphus quitándole el objeto con suavidad.

Lo colocó en la maleta junto con las fotos enmarcadas que Nellie tenía en su escritorio. Una era la de Toby con su familia, otra en la que Bellatrix y ella se abrazaban la noche de la fiesta y una tercera de la mortífaga de joven que Nellie debía haber sustraído de algún álbum familiar de la Biblioteca. Abrió otro cajón en el que encontró varios monederos y carteras con dinero tanto muggle como mágico que sumaba una cantidad notable. Rodolphus frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué almacena tantas carteras? -preguntó.

La bruja, sentada en la cama, se inclinó para observar el contenido del cajón hasta entonces desconocido. No pudo evitar reírse. Debía haberlos afanado en las misiones a las que la había acompañado, pero no la descubrió en una sola ocasión. "Sí que es hábil robando..." pensó Bellatrix. Le explicó a su marido que al igual que ella se quedaba las varitas como recuerdo, la muggle consideraba su deber darle utilidad al dinero de sus víctimas. Rodolphus sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. Tendría que permitirles casarse porque eran tal para cual. Eligió la cartera más elegante, juntó ahí todo el dinero y la metió también en la maleta.

Dedicaron el resto de la mañana a guardar sus cosas y a prepararse para la batalla que tantos años llevaban esperando. No sucedería como en la primera guerra, esta vez ganarían, Bellatrix estaba segura. Casi segura.

En Grimmauld Place la situación se había estabilizado. Todos se habían disculpado con la muggle por desconfiar y asustarla y ella, con recelo, había aceptado sus disculpas. Comía con ellos y les ayudaba si necesitaban algo, pero ya no sonreía ni les hacía tartas. No es que le importase seguir cocinando para ellos, pero creyó que lo coherente con su papel era adoptar una estudiada frialdad. Además, así podía pasar más rato sola y jugar con su anillo hasta que lograba conectar con Bellatrix. Cada día se repetía a sí misma que faltaba menos para volverla a ver, pero le angustiaba la idea de la guerra. Sus nuevos "secuestradores" comentaban que quedaba poco porque casi habían recuperado todos los horrocruxes y Voldemort estaría furioso. La muggle no entendía de qué iba el tema, pero el Señor Serpiente estando furioso sí que le encajaba.

-¿Y qué pasará con los mortífagos cuando ganéis? -preguntó la muggle durante una cena.

-Los que queden vivos a Azkaban, por supuesto -sentenció Tonks.

Nellie asintió intentando parecer satisfecha con la idea. Sabía que su novia preferiría la muerte a volver a la cárcel. Ojalá ganaran, tenían que ganar, ¿cómo no iban a ganar? Ninguno de esos chavales parecía nada en comparación con el Señor Tenebroso, no parecía posible que pudieran derrotarlo. Pero eran optimistas en sus predicciones e insinuaban que cada vez estaba más débil. Además estaba el hecho de que eran los buenos... La vida le había enseñado que no solían vencer los buenos sino los más crueles, pero siempre podía haber una primera vez. La única solución que se le ocurría era huir con Bellatrix, pero para eso tendría que encontrarla. Le habían revelado (para "tranquilizarla") que Grimmauld Place era imposible de localizar para los mortífagos. Estaba angustiándose con pensamientos de ese cariz en la Biblioteca cuando Lupin, que había salido al alba, irrumpió en la casa a toda velocidad.

-¡Abeforth conoce la forma de colarnos en Hogwarts! -exclamó el hombre-lobo- Necesitáis entrar para buscar algo, ¿no, Harry? ¡Es el momento!

Los chicos que habían acudido presurosos asintieron. Tonks estaba en casa de su madre con Teddy y su marido ya le había mandado un_ patronus_. Los tres se prepararon con la mayor celeridad que sus nervios les permitió. A ninguno se le escapó que aquello no trataba solo de localizar la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, sino de librar la última batalla. Era el momento. Antes de irse, Hermione acudió a la biblioteca para tranquilizar a su invitada.

-Eleanor, te quedas aquí, es lo más seguro. En cuanto terminemos, vendremos a avisarte y ya podrás salir y serás libre para comenzar una nueva vida. ¿De acuerdo?

Como sería sospechoso mostrarse ansiosa por ir y sabía que no se lo permitirían, respondió:

-Sí, claro, que tengáis mucha suerte, pero... ¿y si no... si no ganáis? -preguntó fingiendo temor.

Hermione y Harry se miraron nerviosos. Era, por desgracia, una posibilidad más que factible. El chico aseguró que la victoria era la única opción y que no tenía que preocuparse. Evidentemente eso no tranquilizó a la muggle en absoluto. La sabelotodo, siendo práctica, intentó hacerle ver que ella no formaba parte del conflicto y por tanto saldría indemne:

-Bueno, aunque eso sucediera, esta casa seguiría siendo inexpugnable. Kreacher seguiría ocupándose de la comida, así que no tendrías que preocuparte. Y supongo que en unos meses la cosa se calmaría y podrías huir a otro país... Además seguro que alguno de nosotros sobreviviría y...

-Y no va a pasar porque nuestras convicciones son fuertes y ya ganamos la primera guerra -recordó Lupin-, sucederá lo mismo. No tenéis de qué angustiaros.

Tanto los estudiantes como la muggle asintieron. Nellie pensó que si de convicciones se trataba, a Bellatrix no la ganaba ni Jesucristo resucitado. Se abstuvo de comentarlo. Los abrazó, les deseó suerte y les acompañó a la puerta. Le confirmaron que por su seguridad, permanecería bloqueada tanto por fuera como por dentro. El encantamiento solo desaparecería si transcurrían tres meses sin que ningún miembro de la Orden acudiera a la casa. La muggle asintió y se quedó en el recibidor casi temblando sin saber qué hacer. Aunque ganaran los mortífagos, Bellatrix no la encontraría. Y si perdían...

-No van a perder, es la bruja más poderosa del mundo -se recordó a sí misma- y además...

Se interrumpió porque le pareció ver unos enormes ojos vigilándola desde un rincón oscuro del salón. Aquella casa le daba escalofríos. Estaba acostumbrada a sitios mucho más lúgubres y desaseados, pero no era la estética lo que le incomodaba. La sensación de reclusión, los cuadros que chillaban insultos, los espeluznantes artefactos que le habían prohibido tocar... Acarició su anillo para tranquilizarse pero no pasó nada. Subió a su habitación y se sentó en la cama intentando calmarse. Bellatrix ganaría y la rescataría, estaba segura. Volverían a estar juntas y serían felices, seguro que sí.


	21. Chapter 21

Bellatrix corría eufórica por la Mansión Malfoy. No solo la inminente batalla la excitaba profundamente, también la idea de que eso la acercaba a recuperar a su muggle. Llamó a Ruffy y le ordenó que en cuanto se marcharan, trasladara las maletas de su cuarto a sus habitaciones de la Mansión Lestrange. Recibió su aquiescencia al instante. El elfo se había asegurado los días previos de preparar la morada de sus legítimos amos para su regreso. Ruffy trabajaba para los Lestrange, no para los Malfoy; estaba ahí como sustituto de Dobby por petición de sus amos, pero también deseaba volver a su hogar inicial.

La bruja se miró al espejo para asegurarse de estar espectacular cuando derrotaran a la patética Orden y bajó al recibidor. Varios de sus compañeros ya estaban reunidos en pequeños grupos que cuchicheaban nerviosos entre sí. Aunque intentaban fingir calma y seguridad, a Bellatrix no se le escapó que la mayoría parecían dudosos e incluso asustados. "Patéticos cobardes..." pensó la morena. Saludó con un gesto de cabeza a su hermana e insultó a Rookwood y Jugson que la miraban con desdén. En cuanto su Señor dio la orden, casi corrió para salir de la mansión y poder aparecerse.

"¡Belle! Dame un segundo" la frenó su marido. Ella frunció el ceño y le miró impaciente. Rodolphus la apartó un poco de la verja para poder hablar en privado. La cogió de las manos y la miró a los ojos.

-Pase lo que pase, Belle, quiero que recuerdes que te quiero y siempre estaré contigo.

-¿A qué viene esto, Rod? -preguntó ella con desconfianza.

-A que al fin y al cabo es una guerra, mi amor, no sabemos lo que va a pasar y...

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Nuestro Maestro va a matar al chico, ganaremos y...

-Ya, ya. Yo también deseo que eso suceda pero vamos a ser realistas por un minuto: Potter ha derrotado al Señor Oscuro más veces que tú a Lucius. Y aunque yo también creo que vamos a vencer, necesito que sepas que...

-Lo sé -le cortó ella-, yo también te quiero, Rod, pase lo que pase. Lucharemos juntos hasta el final y si morimos, habrá sido por la causa más noble.

El mago sonrió y le acarició la mejilla. Bellatrix le besó. Seguidamente, lo agarró del brazo y los apareció a ambos en el Bosque Prohibido donde Voldemort y el resto de los mortífagos ya aguardaban. Rabastan los puso al día: los aurores, profesores y alumnos habían blindado Hogwarts con varios hechizos y se resistían a entregar a Potter. El Mago Oscuro les había informado de que si el Elegido acudía al bosque en el plazo de una hora, no habría guerra. Quedaban pocos minutos para que el tiempo se agotase.

-Creí que vendría... -se lamentó Voldemort.

Bellatrix se acercó dispuesta a consolarlo, pero justo entonces en la lejanía se adivinó una figura aproximándose. "Mi Señor... ¡El chico!" exclamó al distinguir a Potter. El Mago Tenebroso sonrió por fin. Invitó al gryffindor a acercarse para morir y, con cierto titubeo pero con la determinación clara en sus ojos, obedeció. Voldemort alzó su varita con una sonrisa cruel. Un _avada kedavra_ después, ambos estaban en el suelo. El tiempo pareció detenerse. Solo la mortífaga corrió asustada hacia su señor e intentó ayudarlo a incorporarse. Él la apartó de un empujón. Bellatrix sintió un profundo dolor por el desprecio. Al instante Rodolphus la levantó y la abrazó por la espalda con cariño mientras Voldemort preguntaba si Potter estaba muerto. Narcissa se acercó a comprobarlo. Vieron cómo se inclinaba sobre él y comprobaba el pulso. A los pocos segundos sentenció con voz firme:

-Está muerto.

Todos profirieron gritos exultantes y crueles insultos hacia sus enemigos. Ahora que los oponentes habían perdido a su líder, los mortífagos se sintieron más valientes. Obligaron al gigante que mantenían apresado a cargar con el cuerpo del chico y encabezados por su Señor echaron a andar hacia el castillo. Todos salvo Rodolphus. Su mujer se había quedado inmóvil entre sus brazos y no había chillado ni gritado para celebrar la muerte de Harry. El mortífago lo atribuyó al desaire que había recibido de su Maestro, odiaba el enorme poder psicológico que poseía sobre Bellatrix. La besó en la mejilla con cariño e intentó hacerla reaccionar:

-Belle, mi vida, ¿vamos? Aún tenemos que capturar a alguien de la Orden para encontrar a Eleanor.

-Ha mentido -susurró ella.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó su marido desconcertado.

-Cissy ha mentido a nuestro Señor. El chico no está muerto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó el mortífago en un susurro.

-Es mi hermana pequeña, la conozco desde que nació, sé de sobra cuando miente. Está obsesionada con salvar a su crío, seguro que cree que así lo protege.

Rodolphus se dio cuenta de que tenía sentido, Bellatrix no solía errar en lo referente a Narcissa. Le preguntó qué iba a hacer, si pensaba delatarla o decirle algo. La morena lo meditó durante unos segundos. Finalmente sentenció:

-No. Narcissa ha elegido y voy a respetar su decisión. Una de las dos nos hemos equivocado: si nosotros perdemos, ella será feliz con su familia; si ganamos, esto no acabará bien para los Malfoy.

Su marido sintió un escalofrío pero asintió. Emprendieron por fin el camino hacia el castillo. La bruja se separó de su marido y se colocó cerca de Voldemort. Lo protegería si Potter le pillaba desprevenido cuando le diera por dejar de fingirse cadáver. Daría su vida por Él si era necesario; pese a todo, seguía queriendo a su Maestro. Aunque quizá si no la hubiese empujado hubiera delatado a su hermana... No pudo disfrutar del discurso ufano del Mago Tenebroso ni de la estupidez de Longbottom asegurando que lucharían a pesar de todo. Era incapaz de apartar la vista del gigante y su carga. De repente, para sorpresa de todos, Neville decapitó al Nagini. Su amo chilló con ira y dolor. Cuando Harry saltó para defender a su compañero, la morena fue la única que no se sorprendió. El chico echó a correr y su Maestro se lanzó a perseguirlo.

Bellatrix observó con rabia como muchos de los mortífagos desaparecían asustados al ver que Potter había burlado a la muerte (otra vez). Intentó detenerlos pero pocos se quedaron. Comprobó que hasta los Malfoy se retiraban con su hijo.

-¡Lucius, ven aquí, quédate a luchar! -exigió la bruja.

Pero el rubio y su hermana se marcharon. Para el resto empezó la guerra, ya castigarían a los renegados. Bellatrix corrió, gritó y rió como una absoluta demente. Se enfrentó y mató a gente que ni conocía. Acababa de derrotar al profesor Flitwick cuando Hermione, Luna y Ginny intentaron hacerle frente. No tuvo problema en defenderse de las tres a la vez. En eso estaba cuando apareció Molly Weasley furibunda dispuesta a acabar con la mujer que mató a Ron. La mortífaga se carcajeó en su cara. Pesé a ser un ama de casa, la pelirroja pertenecía a una familia de sangre pura y había sido una bruja destacada, luchar no se le daba nada mal. Aunque su estilo era más burdo y menos preciso que el de Bellatrix, la arrogancia y la actitud burlona de la morena la hacían perder concentración.

-¿Quién cuidará de los hijos que te queden cuando acabe contigo? -se burló la bruja con placer.

La larga mesa de madera sobre la que batallaban temblaba bajo sus pies por la fuerza de sus conjuros. Varias personas habían interrumpido sus propios duelos para observarlas. No obstante, nadie osó intervenir. Ambas contrincantes daban mucho miedo. Justo cuando Bellatrix acababa de desintegrar un hechizo particularmente fuerte, Molly la alcanzó con un hechizo paralizante. La slytherin la escuchó pronunciar la maldición asesina sin poder moverse, como si lo viviera a cámara lenta. Todos supieron que a la bruja oscura más poderosa de Inglaterra iba a matarla un ama de casa. Cuando la luz verde casi había alcanzado a Bellatrix, sintió como repentinamente el hechizo paralizante perdía su fuerza. En el último segundo logró tirarse al suelo y esquivarlo.

La mortífaga escuchó gritos de horror y vio que la gente corría alejándose de ella. Se levantó y descubrió al otro lado el cuerpo abatido de Molly Weasley con un puñal clavado en el pecho. No estaba muerta, pero se desangraba con rapidez. La gente había corrido a auxiliarla e intentaban evacuarla entre gritos y lágrimas. Bellatrix pensó en rematarla pero no tenía gracia si no podía defenderse. Se dio cuenta con incredulidad de que se trataba de su propio puñal, el que les arrojó a Potter y la sangre sucia cuando huyeron con Dobby. Con un _accio_ el arma ensangrentada volvió a ella. Miró a su alrededor en busca de la persona que la había salvado. Parpadeó varias veces sin ser capaz de reaccionar.

-Podría habérmela cargado... Pero si dejas a alguien herido obligas a varios más a ayudarlo y se convierten en blancos fáciles -comentó la recién llegada con suficiencia-. Además quiero que sufra por intentar quitarme lo que es mío.

Bellatrix solo apartó la vista para asegurarse de que Voldemort no estaba en el Gran Comedor. Así era, había desaparecido persiguiendo a Potter. Creó un sólido escudo en torno a ellas, atrajo a Nellie hacia sí y la besó como si su victoria dependiera de ello. La muggle cerró los ojos y casi lloró de alegría al volver a sentir como el calor y la magia de Bellatrix la envolvían de nuevo. Ambas se olvidaron de dónde estaban. Ni las miradas extrañadas, ni los gritos, ni los hechizos que impactaron contra el escudo las hicieron separarse. Siguieron abrazándose y recorriendo sus bocas hasta que una voz que a la bruja le sonó vagamente familiar exclamó:

-¡LO SABÍA! ¡Maldita traidora!

Como en los viejos tiempos, la slytherin colocó a Nellie detrás de ella para protegerla y le dedicó a su sobrina una sonrisa macabra. El duelo entre ellas también fue interesante. Pero la mortífaga tenía mucha más experiencia y menos reparos en lanzar maldiciones que pudieran alcanzar a víctimas colaterales (hubo unas cuantas). Podía fallar una vez, pero no iban a ser dos. Así que tras una intensa lucha, Tonks quedó a su merced desarmada.

-No te preocupes, me aseguraré de darle personalmente la noticia de tu fallecimiento a mi querida hermana -se burló la bruja-. ¡_Avada_...!

-¡No lo hagas! -gritó Nellie a su espalda- Por favor, por favor, no la mates.

-¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? -inquirió la bruja sin dejar de apuntar a su víctima- Te ha insultado y es una rama del árbol de los Black que debo podar...

-Basta con que la borres y la desheredes. Si muere ya está, pero recuerda que Azkaban es mucho peor que la muerte. Imagina cómo se sentirá su madre si sabe que su hija está encerrada entre dementores. No fue buena conmigo, pero tiene un niño y...

-¡Buena idea! A ella la mando a Azkaban, mato al crío y traumatizo a mi hermana -decidió la mortífaga-. Es tu día de suerte, mestiza.

La dejó petrificada y en ese momento apareció Hermione para defender a su amiga. "¡Hombre, la sangre sucia de Potter!" exclamó la bruja divertida. Ese duelo duró mucho menos. Pero cuando iba a matarla, de nuevo, la muggle le suplicó que no lo hiciera. Le contó que Hermione había sido la única que la había tratado bien y se había preocupado por su bienestar. La mortífaga contempló a la temblorosa chica debatiéndose internamente. Como su novia le acababa de salvar la vida y además la había echado mucho de menos, le concedió eso también.

-¿Me vas a dejar matar a alguien, mi amor? -le preguntó con sorna.

-Sí, claro que sí. Puedes matar... a ese -comentó señalando a Rookwood que luchaba junto a ellas.

"Ese es de los nuestros, por muy mal que me caiga..." murmuró la bruja mientras inmovilizaba a la sangre sucia junto a su sobrina. Seguidamente y para evitar que alguien las liberara, extrajo de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa con runas y levitó una hasta las chicas. Al instante el traslador se activó y la bruja supo que ambas habrían aparecido en la celda de la mansión Malfoy. Cuando su zona se despejó durante unos segundos, se giró hacia Nellie. Seguía sin creer que estuviera ahí, que fuera realmente ella. Pero sería capaz de distinguir sus gestos, su olor y su forma de hablar entre miles de personas.

-¿Estás bien, te han hecho algo? -preguntó examinándola con detenimiento- ¿Dónde estabas, cómo has huido?

-Estoy perfectamente, me han tratado bien, les engañé como ensayamos -respondió la muggle sonriente-. Estaba en _Grimal Place_. Resulta que el elfo, Kreacher, te quiere mucho y sospechó desde el principio que estaba de tu parte. Así que en cuanto se han ido me ha dado la daga con la que mataste al otro elfo (y que él robó) y me ha _aparicionao _aquí.

La bruja rió al comprobar que seguía cambiando los nombres mágicos. También se sintió profundamente orgullosa de que su muggle hubiese conseguido engañar a varios magos y brujas. Por último, decidió que cuando ganaran se llevaría a Kreacher a vivir con ellas como agradecimiento. La abrazó, la besó de nuevo y calibró la situación decidiendo qué hacer.

-Tengo que ponerte a salvo, pero no me puedo ir... Así que...

-¡No! -la interrumpió la muggle de inmediato- ¡Me quedo contigo! Me importa una mierda que quieras o no, no me vuelvo a separar de ti nunca. Con nadie estoy tan segura como contigo.

La morena iba a replicar pero aceptó que tenía razón. Ella también se sentía más tranquila si Nellie estaba a su lado, no iba a arriesgarse a perderla otra vez. Así que cogió la capa de un mortífago herido que se retorcía en el suelo y se la puso para que su maestro no la reconociera. Después extrajo su daga y se la dio para que se defendiera. Aún así, le indicó que se quedara tras ella en todo momento. La castaña asintió satisfecha. Si morían, morirían las dos juntas.

-Te quiero, Bella -susurró.

-Yo también te quiero, Nellie.

Seguidamente la bruja soltó una carcajada cruel y prosiguió con su masacre. Hubo duelos más o menos reñidos, pero en todos resultó victoriosa. Tuvo que dedicar unos segundos a pedirle a su novia que dejara de robarles las joyas y las carteras a los caídos. No obedeció. Hubo un momento en el que estaba ocupada batallando contra Slughorn y Arthur Weasley y un potente hechizo pasó rozando su cuello. Hubiera alcanzado a Nellie de no ser porque Rookwood la apartó justo a tiempo. Ambas le dieron las gracias sobresaltadas. Él asintió y desapareció enseguida. Bellatrix siempre se había llevado mal con su compañero y le sorprendió que las hubiese ayudado. No tuvo tiempo para darle más vueltas porque la batalla continuó. Cuando Neville intentó vengar a sus padres, Nellie le propinó un golpe en la cabeza con el mango del puñal. Cayó al suelo desmayado con una brecha en la cabeza. "Esto es por matar a mi amiga serpiente" murmuró la muggle que casi había sentido la muerte de Nagini.

Finalmente, a la entrada del colegio, Harry y Voldemort se enfrentaron por última vez. Tanto mortífagos como profesores y alumnos se colocaron rodeando a sus líderes y aguardaron con el corazón en vilo. Nellie, oculta tras Bellatrix, le cogió la mano para intentar tranquilizarla. La slytherin, que trataba de disimular los temblores, agradeció el gesto y la apretó con fuerza. Si su Maestro perdía las aparecería al instante y huirían a París o a donde fuese. Odiaba huir, era una guerrera: preferiría morir luchando. Pero proteger a Nellie era lo primero. A pesar de la descomunal rabia: tras toda su existencia batallando, dos guerras y media vida en Azkaban, merecía ganar por una vez. Observó cómo el Elegido y el Señor Oscuro tanteaban el terreno. Voldemort parecía bastante seguro cuando levantó la varita de sauco. Hasta que el chico habló:

-Esto termina aquí, Tom, uno de los dos debe morir.

Voldemort se burló aclarándole que ese sería él, pero la confianza del joven no se tambaleó. Le contó que el amor de su madre le había protegido la primera vez y estar dispuesto a morir para proteger al resto le había salvado al comenzar la batalla. Además le reveló que Snape siempre había estado de parte de Dumbledore y los había ayudado enormemente. Un grito desgarró el silencio tenso:

-¡LO SABÍA! -exclamó la mortífaga.

Su Maestro le dirigió una mirada dura por su prepotencia pero su lugarteniente se la devolvió sin problemas. Seguía apoyándole, lo haría siempre, pero si la hubiese escuchado hubieran terminado mucho antes. Nellie, oculta tras su novia, pensó que para odiarse tanto, Bellatrix y Tonks se parecían bastante. Voldemort retomó el hilo y comentó que ya había matado al traidor y poseía la varita de sauco, así que eso no cambiaba nada.

-¿Sabe la varita que tienes en la mano que a su anterior dueño era quien desarmó a Dumbledore? -preguntó Harry- Y ese no fue Snape sino Draco Malfoy. Yo lo desarmé a él cuando nos capturasteis en la Mansión Malfoy. Así que si la varita de sauco lo sabe, yo soy su verdadero dueño.

La piel ya de por sí muerta de Voldemort pareció empalidecer varios tonos más. Del mismo modo, la ira que centelleaba en sus ojos rojos crepitó con renovada fuerza. Todos los espectadores contuvieron el aliento sin saber qué iba a suceder. Ambos magos alzaron sus armas. El Señor Oscuro lanzó un _avada kedavra_, Harry respondió con un _expelliarmus _y ambos rayos colisionaron en el centro. Pronto, la luz verde comenzó a ganar terreno y sin dudar, colisionó en el cuerpo del chico que murió al instante. El silencio fue casi aterrador, nadie daba crédito. Hasta que la única que no parecía sorprendida empezó a chillar y a saltar satisfecha:

-¡HEMOS GANADO, HEMOS GANADO! -gritó Bellatrix eufórica.

Corrió hacia el cuerpo del chico y comprobó que ahora sí estaba muerto. Su Maestro profirió una carcajada cruel y estridente y los mortífagos que quedaban también empezaron a vitorear y a burlarse del otro bando. Seguidamente se desató el caos. Los perdedores intentaron huir, corrieron, lloraron, unos pocos plantaron cara... Voldemort invocó en el cielo la marca tenebrosa y todo se oscureció. La morena aprovechó el revuelo para alejarse un poco con Nellie. Le estaba diciendo que ella tenía que quedarse para ayudar a su Maestro cuando Rabastan apareció a su lado. Su mirada demacrada y sus ojos hinchados no fueron buen presagio.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó la bruja al instante- ¿Dónde está Rod?

Rabastan reunió valor y le contó que su hermano había muerto en un duelo contra McGonagall. Dolohov había intentando protegerlo, pero recibió graves heridas y no lo logró. Rabastan lo había evacuado para salvarlo al menos a él. Bellatrix sintió que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies. Empezó a sentirse mareada y desesperada. Las ganas de llorar que la embargaron fueron tales que ni siquiera fue capaz de hacerlo. Optó por focalizarlo todo en sus ansias de matar. Abrazó a su cuñado sin necesidad de decirle cuánto lo sentía; de sobra lo sabían. Le pidió que se marchara para cuidar a Dolohov: debían salvarlo, era lo que Rodolphus hubiera querido. Ella debía quedarse para ayudar a su señor con los últimos combatientes. Él aceptó al instante. Ya había perdido suficiente y no amaba a Voldemort como Bellatrix para quedarse ahí un minuto más.

-Llévate a Nellie -le pidió-, ponla a salvo.

-Por supuesto -aseguró Rabastan ofreciendo su mano a la muggle.

La aludida hubiese protestado por la separación, pero la tristeza y el dolor de Bellatrix por perder a su marido (e igual también a Dolohov) eran tan grandes que decidió no darle más disgustos. Sabía que se quedaría más tranquila si estaba a salvo, así que le dio un beso y le aseguró que la esperaría despierta. La mortífaga forzó una sonrisa y asintió con ojos llorosos. Habían ganado por fin, pero ¿a qué precio?


	22. Chapter 22

Mientras Nellie se sacudía el mareo tras la aparición lo primero que notó fue un olor fresco y agradable. Abrió los ojos y se vio rodeada de unos jardines repletos de flores exóticas y frondosos árboles mecidos por la suave brisa de mayo. Ya empezaba a anochecer y una luz anaranjada bañaba aquellos extensos terrenos. Al fondo se alzaba una mansión en un blanco deslumbrante. Se parecía en dimensiones a la de los Malfoy pero resultaba mucho más luminosa, al igual que los campos que la rodeaban: había más vida, más color. Se detuvieron un rato a contemplar el paisaje y disfrutar de la calma tras el caos de la batalla.

-Vamos -murmuró Rabastan unos minutos después.

Echaron a andar hacia el edificio. Nellie se dio cuenta de que el mortífago no le había soltado la mano. Entendió que de forma inconsciente necesitaba el contacto humano para no derrumbarse tras la pérdida de su hermano pequeño. Cuando él se percató, la soltó avergonzado y para disimular le contó la historia de la casa. La Mansión Lestrange se localizaba en un condado próximo a Londres y llevaba perteneciendo a la familia desde que la construyó siglos atrás uno de sus antepasados franceses. Cuando murieron sus padres, Rabastan estaba muy ocupado viajando por el mundo, así que fue Rodolphus quien siguió habitándola. Antes era más oscura y anticuada, él se encargó de remozarla y arreglarla para poder vivir ahí con Bellatrix. En poco tiempo la convirtió en un referente de la arquitectura y el diseño londinense.

-Por eso Voldemort nunca quiso quedarse aquí: demasiada luz para sus pupilas reptilianas.

A Nellie le llamó la atención que usara el nombre propio. Probablemente las desgracias durante la batalla habían disminuido el miedo hacia su maestro: le quedaba menos que perder. Le hizo gracia la imagen del Señor Serpiente huyendo del lugar porque la luz molestaba a su piel muerta y a sus ojos de reptil. Se quedó mucho más tranquila al saber que no aparecería por ahí. Le explicó también que Ruffy llevaba semanas preparando la mansión para cuando llegaran y ya estaba todo listo.

Efectivamente el propio elfo les salió a recibir con alegría por volver a estar en su primer hogar. Les informó de que el medimago seguía ocupándose de Dolohov que seguía grave e inconsciente. El sanador había recomendado que no recibiera visitas durante las primeras horas, necesitaba estabilidad absoluta. Así que Ruffy les indicó que había llevado el equipaje de los Lestrange a sus habitaciones y el de Nellie a las de Bellatrix. Notaron cómo su voz temblaba ligeramente, quería mucho a Rodolphus y su muerte también le había afectado. Rabastan acompañó a la muggle escaleras arriba. Abrió la puerta de un conjunto de habitaciones -más grandes que las de la mansión Malfoy- y le explicó:

-Estás son las habitaciones de Bella, supongo que querrá que te quedes con ella, ya lo gestionará cuando vuelva. Ahora tenemos que ducharnos porque no sé quién de los dos lleva más sangre... -murmuró contemplando el desastroso vestido de Nellie- Pero puedo pedirle a Ruffy que prepare algo y cenamos luego.

-¡Oh, no, no! No quiero molestar -respondió azorada-. Supongo que querrá usted estar solo, no tiene porqué entretenerme, puedo...

-Eleanor, por favor -la cortó mirándola a los ojos-, el día de la emboscada fuimos mi hermano y yo quienes la fastidiamos, te dejaste atrapar para liberarlo a él y luego le dijiste que me salvara a mí. Te debo literalmente la vida, así que tutéame por favor.

"Ah... Vale..." respondió ella algo avergonzada de que aquel hombre tan frío e impasible se mostrase de repente tan vulnerable. Él añadió de forma velada -pero fácil de descifrar- que no quería estar solo y la muggle lo comprendió. Sintiendo su dolor y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Con bastante pudor, el hombre la rodeó entre sus brazos. Al principio Nellie notó la tensión tanto en su cuerpo como en sus afectos. Pero transcurrieron pocos segundos cuando el mago empezó a llorar sobre su hombro. Ella siguió abrazándole. La escena se prolongó bastante.

-Lo siento -murmuró Rabastan avergonzado cuando al fin la soltó.

-No tienes que disculparte -aseguró la muggle.

Él asintió nervioso. Como aquello se había puesto demasiado emotivo, se despidieron y quedaron en cenar juntos tras asearse. Por supuesto las habitaciones de Bellatrix (porque eran varias) resultaban impresionantes, repletas de lujos y muebles carísimos. Estaban decoradas en tonos plateados y las vistas a la campiña inglesa quitaban el aliento. Aún así la muggle no sintió ganas de curiosear. Se había mantenido entera por Rabastan, pero también se sentía profundamente triste. Rodolphus fue el primero -aparte de su secuestradora- que se preocupó por ella y no podía creer que ya nunca más fuese a aparecer para robarles el desayuno. También Dolohov le preocupaba, ¡ojalá se recuperara! Y Bellatrix. Hasta que no volviera junto a ella no se quedaría tranquila. A pesar de haber ganado estaba segura de que la guerra tendría repercusiones y su relación seguiría siendo complicada.

Desechó esos pensamientos para no deprimirse más y se metió a la ducha. Cerró los ojos mientras el agua caliente resbalaba por su cuerpo. Dedicó largos minutos a enjabonarse como si eso fuese a limpiar sus malos pensamientos. Cuando terminó había transcurrido media hora. Se envolvió en una toalla y buscó las maletas que Ruffy le había indicado que contenían su ropa. Las abrió. Se emocionó al encontrar sus figuras de criaturas mágicas, sus libros favoritos, la capa que le dio Bellatrix, el vestido que Rodolphus y Dolohov le regalaron por su cumpleaños... Volvió a llorar.

Se vistió y continuó curioseando entre sus posesiones que tanto había añorado. Encontró el colgante del dragón de ojos azules que Bellatrix le había regalado. Se lo puso y sonrió tristemente a su reflejo, al menos eso sí podía recuperarlo. Pensó en deshacer las maletas, pero igual la mortífaga prefería que se quedara en otra habitación para disponer de su espacio. Así que cogió el libro de animales fantásticos que siempre la tranquilizaba y se sentó a esperar que Rabastan acudiera a buscarla. Sucedió pocos minutos después.

-¿Eleanor? -inquirió él llamando a la puerta.

Nellie abrió y le dijo que ya estaba lista.

-Ha habido un problema... -comentó el mago a todas luces sobrepasado por las circunstancias- Ruffy ha tenido que salir para conseguir unas pociones que el medimago necesita para atender a Dol y no ha podido preparar la cena. No sé si...

-¡No pasa nada, puedo hacer yo algo! -exclamó ella sonriendo.

-¡No, por supuesto que no! No eres nuestra sirvienta, no quiero que...

-No digas tonterías -le cortó ella quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano-. Me encanta cocinar. Me relaja y, sinceramente, se me da mucho mejor a vuestros elfos. Vamos a la cocina.

Rabastan mostró una débil sonrisa y aceptó. Mientras se dirigían a la estancia, el mago le comentó que le dejaba a Bellatrix hacerle la visita guiada porque conocía mejor la mansión. A Nellie le pareció muy bien. Cuando llegaron vieron que el elfo había preparado los ingredientes del pastel de calabaza (seguramente porque era el favorito de Madame Lestrange) antes de que surgiera la urgencia. Así que la muggle continuó con ello. El mortífago, que no había pisado una cocina en su vida, la observaba como si estuviese elaborando una compleja poción. Viendo que eso podía entretenerlo, Nellie le pidió ayuda. Él se negó alegando que los magos de sangre pura no cocinan. Hubo un pequeño debate hasta que la castaña sentenció:

-Querido, soy una muggle que ha convencido a Bellatrix Lestrange de que le perdone la vida a una sangre sucia. Así que vas a rendirte tarde o temprano, cuanto antes lo aceptes, antes cenamos.

-De acueeerdo... -suspiró Rabastan con un gesto de rendición- Pero me tienes que contar si es verdad que elaborabas pasteles de carne humana.

-¡Oh, claro que es verdad! Compuse una canción al respecto, "A little priest", venga, ve picando esa calabaza y te la canto -ordenó ella.

El mortífago no sabía qué le sorprendía más: confirmar el rumor de las empanadas de cadáveres o que una muggle le diera órdenes. En cualquier caso, con ayuda de su varita para sentirse más seguro, realizó las tareas que Nellie le fue indicando. Ella le cantó -varias veces porque le pidió bises- la canción que resumía cómo surgió la idea de utilizar carne humana para los pasteles y le contó su historia. Rabastan entendió perfectamente lo que veía su cuñada en esa extraña muggle. Y además comprobó que el parecido no era solo físico...

-¡Pero qué haces! -exclamó la pastelera- Te he dicho que lo cortaras en rodajas finas, ¿¡tú crees que esto es fino!? ¿En tu mundo esto, que tiene dos dedos de grueso, es fino?

-¡Claro que sí! -exclamó él a la defensiva- Está claro que...

-No, lo cortas bien y se acabó. Lo que está claro que con la varita no puedes, coge un cuchillo como la gente normal.

Resultó que cocinar requería mucha más atención y precisión de la que el mortífago suponía. Aún así se esforzó. Si los muggles y los elfos podían hacerlo, ¿cómo iba a resistírsele a él? Al poco se confió y creyó que la cosa iba bien. Hasta que se cortó y su dedo empezó a sangrar. Nellie puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza ante su incompetencia. Rabastan limpió la sangre con su varita, murmuró un _episkey_ y la herida sanó al instante. La castaña le miró sorprendida.

-¿Podéis curaros a vosotros mismos? -preguntó extrañada.

-Sí, claro. Si se trata de heridas leves no hay problema.

-Pero... Bella me hacía curarle cortes que se hacía entrenando casi todos los días... Ya sabes, en plan muggle, no con magia ni nada de eso...

-A ver si lo adivino -comentó él burlón-, ¿"En plan muggle" significa tocándola, acariciándola y admirando lo suave y perfecta que es su piel?

-Bueno, sí, pero... ¡Qué hija de...! ¿Quieres decir que se burlaba de mí? -inquirió al entenderlo.

-Más bien creo que la temible Bellatrix Black Lestrange adora que le hagas cariñitos pero jamás lo reconocería. A ver si vuelve ya para burlarme de ella... -murmuró mientras seguía batiendo la mezcla- ¡Por eso la pillé un día en el pasillo cortándose con su daga! Me preocupé mucho, creí que se autolesionaba o algo...

Nellie sacudió la cabeza decidiendo si ese nuevo descubrimiento le parecía bien o mal. No pudo debatirlo mucho porque tuvo que explicarle a su desastroso ayudante que si había grumos la mezcla no estaba bien batida. Les costó el doble de tiempo del que requería. Pero finalmente el pastel de calabaza quedó terminado y fueron al salón a cenar. Comieron medio tirados en sendos sofás porque estaban demasiado cansados para sentarse. Rabastan se sintió enormemente orgulloso porque estaba realmente bueno y decidió que era todo mérito suyo. Cuando terminaron se dio cuenta de que durante todo ese proceso casi había olvidado su duelo. Adivinó que ese había sido el propósito de su compañera, así que se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos.

-Muchas gracias por estar conmigo -susurró él-, aunque sé que nunca me perdonarás por...

-Por intentar robarme la capa que me regaló Bella -aseguró ella mientras él sonreía-, pero aún así puedes contar conmigo.

Rabastan la abrazó con gratitud hasta que empezó a sentir un extraño picor por todo su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta de que no era una reacción natural sino algún tipo de maleficio. Iba a sacar su varita cuando una voz le sobresaltó:

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi muggle molesta! -exclamó Bellatrix entrando al salón.

"¡Has vuelto!" exclamó Nellie corriendo hacia ella. La mortífaga la abrazó, hundió la cara en su melena caoba y se perdió en su aroma a violetas. Tanto la muggle como su cuñado se dieron cuenta de que aunque tratara de ocultarlo, la pírrica victoria también había succionado su energía y su felicidad. Ojalá eso le hiciera darse cuenta de la realidad de Voldemort. La castaña la besó y la cogió de la mano para que se sentara con ellos en el sofá. Daba la impresión de que la mortífaga llevaba días sin comer, así que le sirvió un trozo de bizcocho.

-Estoy hecha un asco, Nell. Llevo sangre hasta en las pestañas, solo quiero ducharme, meterme en la cama y...

-Me da igual, tienes que comer -ordenó tendiéndole el plato.

-Uy, más te vale obedecer, tu adorable muggle no acepta un no por respuesta... -murmuró su compañero- Además está muy bueno, ¡lo he hecho yo!

Bellatrix, a punto de llevarse un trozo a la boca, lo soltó de inmediato y exclamó:

-¡Yo no me como nada que haya tocado Rab! La única clase de pociones en la que no hizo estallar su caldero fue en la que hizo estallar el aula entera.

El slytherin intentó defenderse y eso desembocó en otra discusión. Perdió la bruja porque era la más agotada de los tres. Así que ante la insistencia de ambos, cenó un trozo de bizcocho y tuvo que reconocer que estaba muy bueno. Después compartieron una botella de whisky a la salud de Rodolphus. No hablaron gran cosa, fue un acuerdo tácito: ni Voldemort, ni la batalla, ni el futuro de los supervivientes se debatió. La derrota de Potter, la conquista de Hogwarts, los compañeros caídos... y todo en una tarde. Ni siquiera parecía real. Al día siguiente se harían cargo, no quedaría otra, pero esa noche necesitaban dejar sus mentes en blanco.

"Ah por cierto, ahora Kreacher vive con nosotros" murmuró Bellatrix cerrando los ojos. Estaba tumbada con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su novia. Les contó que al morir Harry tanto su elfo como Grimmauld Place y las propiedades de Sirius habían pasado a ser suyas por ser la mayor de los Black y no haber más Potters. Todos los encantamientos que protegían la sede de la Orden habían desaparecido al pasar a sus manos. A ambos les pareció muy bien y siguieron bebiendo en silencio. Nellie le acariciaba el pelo sin importarle que estuviera totalmente enredado e incluso con salpicaduras de sangre. Al poco la bruja se retrepó para evitar quedarse dormida y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Al tenerla más cerca, la castaña sintió el olor a sándalo y pachuli con toques de frambuesa.

-¿Cómo es posible que sigas oliendo igual de bien? Llevas sangre y tienes que haber sudado...

-Bella siempre huele bien -informó Rabastan-. Rod siempre dice que... decía -se corrigió con dolor.

-Que soy la mejor duelista, la mejor _legilimente_ y la persona que mejor huele de todo el mundo mágico -completó la mortífaga con una sonrisa triste.

"Estoy de acuerdo" murmuró Nellie abrazándola con más fuerza. Cuando una hora después se quedaron sin alcohol y sin energía, se despidieron y subieron a sus habitaciones. Bellatrix le reprochó a su novia que no hubiera desecho las maletas: por supuesto que deseaba compartir su cuarto. La bruja estaba tan agotada que fue la muggle quien le preparó el baño y le lavó el pelo para eliminar la sangre. Mientras le masajeaba el cuero cabelludo creyó que la mortífaga se iba a dormir en la bañera. Masacrar gente resultaba agotador. Cuando despertó del letargo, Nellie la ayudó a salir, buscó un camisón y se acostaron en la enorme cama que presidía la habitación principal.

Bellatrix se acurrucó junto a su novia y cerró los ojos. Habían ganado por fin, ¡habían ganado la guerra! Su Señor había vencido y ella sería su reina. Le había apoyado hasta el final, había sido la única y todos lo sabían. Además había recuperado al amor de su vida y estaba en la cama con ella. Deberían estar celebrándolo de mil formas. Pero solo era capaz de pensar que Rodolphus lo merecía tanto como ella. Y que llevaban juntos desde los once años y no sabía si sería capaz de seguir sin él. Aún así, se sintió inmensamente feliz de volver a sentir el cuerpo de su muggle junto al suyo tras tantas noches de soledad.

-Nellie -susurró en la oscuridad-, te quiero y te he echado de menos.

La muggle la besó con cariño sabiendo lo que le costaba pronunciar esas palabras en voz alta. La estrechó entre sus brazos y le prometió que no iban a volver a separarse nunca. "Cuando esto acabe haremos lo que tú quieras" murmuró la bruja segundos antes de dormirse víctima del agotamiento. Nellie sonrió y cerró los ojos también.

Bellatrix creyó que como siempre tendría pesadillas, pero quizá sentir a junto a ella a la persona que más quería alejó los malos sueños. Cuando se desveló de madrugada, lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse de que su novia seguía junto a ella. La primera luz del alba que se colaba entre las pesadas cortinas así se lo mostró. De hecho, Nellie tenía a la lugarteniente de Voldemort completamente abrazada. Al notar movimiento, la muggle se despertó. Vio que estaba amaneciendo y murmuró cerrando los ojos:

-Aún es pronto, duérmete, peluchín.

-¿¡Qué acabas de llamarme!? -exclamó la mortífaga.

-Peluchín. Está claro que eres mi peluche suave y achuchable que huele bien. Ahora vuelve a dormir.

A Bellatrix le costó unos segundos procesarlo, no recordaba que nadie se hubiese ganado un _crucio_ de forma tan evidente. Se estiró para coger su varita de la mesilla pero no llegaba: problemas de tener una cama demasiado grande. Intentó liberarse de los brazos de Nellie sin éxito.

-¡¿Cómo puedes tener tanta fuerza?!

-De arrastrar cadáveres por mi sótano. Y de utilizar la picadora para convertirlos en empanadas, la manivela iba muy dura y pasaba muchas horas ahí -murmuró medio dormida-. Así que sé un buen peluchín y cierra los ojos.

A la mortífaga no se le ocurrió ninguna replica a la altura, jamás se había visto en circunstancia similar. Así que tras una última amenaza vacía volvió a dormirse. Cuando varias horas después se despertaron, una parte de Bellatrix esperaba que su marido entrase a molestarlas como hizo durante meses. No sucedió. Ruffy les subió el desayuno pero ambas probaron poco más que el té. El resto de la mañana la bruja lo dedicó a enseñarle la mansión. A la muggle le encantó y por primera vez se sintió una invitada y no una prisionera. Su parte favorita eran los jardines: mucho más bonitos y menos agrestes que los de la residencia de los Malfoy. Estaban sentadas en un elegante banco de piedra con vistas a un lago con sirenas cuando apareció Rabastan. Era evidente que el mortífago seguía sin gestionar bien la soledad. Se sentó junto a ellas y estuvieron un rato contemplando a las criaturas acuáticas.

-¿Qué tal fue ayer cuando nosotros nos fuimos? -preguntó al final Nellie.

-Bien, supongo -respondió la mortífaga-. Los del otro bando intentaron huir, nuestro Señor mató a los sangre sucia que encontró y les advirtió al resto que si acatan sus normas no habrá repercusiones graves. A quienes capturó de la Orden los mandó a Azkaban, los dementores están encantados de seguir recibiendo víctimas... Hoy creo que quería ocuparse del Ministerio, tomarlo ya abiertamente. No sé si asumirá él el cargo de Ministro o nombrará a alguien. Cuando vio que todo estaba controlado me permitió irme a casa.

-¿Y la gente de sangre pura que le ha traicionado? -preguntó el mago.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio porque los primeros en esa categoría eran los Malfoy. Se habían refugiado en su mansión tras la guerra creyendo que Harry ganaría. Pero Voldemort se había apresurado a visitarlos para entrar en la mente de Narcissa y comprobar que le mintió deliberadamente sobre la muerte de Harry. Los había dejado ahí encerrados bajo vigilancia de dos mortífagos hasta nueva orden e incluso había restringido su uso de la magia.

-Va a haber juicios contra todos los que desertaron -murmuró la bruja-, los presidirá él y decidirá qué hacer en cada caso. Narcissa apostó y perdió, tendrá que asumir las consecuencias como las hubiéramos asumidos nosotros de haber perdido. Su idea fue librar a Potter para que así los indultaran e irse con su familia, le dio igual que yo pudiese morir como consecuencia de ello.

Ya no utilizaba el diminutivo de "Cissy". Mejor aumentar distancias: era evidente que el futuro de los Malfoy sería peor que la cárcel. Bellatrix no mencionó que había visto también el cuerpo sin vida de su marido y había certificado su muerte por sí misma. Fue incapaz de llevárselo. Ese no era ya el hombre que la había abrazado siempre que lo necesitó y que la hacía rabiar y reír a partes iguales. Se trataba tan solo un cascarón vacío. Los elfos se encargarían de trasladarlo al panteón familiar, ni ella ni Rabastan eran capaces.

-¿Y de los nuestros perdimos a alguien más? -preguntó el mayor de los Lestrange.

-A varios de los nuevos, a algunos extranjeros que vinieron a apoyar, a Jugson... Y algunos están desaparecidos. Por ejemplo, a Rookwood le vimos durante la guerra (de hecho salvó a Nellie), pero después nadie supo de él. Supongo que estos días se irán asentando las cosas, ayer era todo caos.

Sus dos compañeros asintieron. Estuvieron en silencio contemplando a las sirenas hasta que apareció Ruffy.

-Disculpen la interrupción, el medimago me ha pedido que les diga que el señor Dolohov ya se encuentra fuera de peligro y puede recibir...

No pudo terminar la frase porque los tres ya corrían hacia el ala donde se localizaba la enfermería. Llegaron más rápido que una snitch, al menos querían recuperar a su compañero. La amplia estancia estaba amueblada en el mismo estilo elegante y despejado que el resto de la casa. Parecía más la suite de un hotel que un lugar de reposo para convalecientes. Dolohov descansaba en una cama con sábanas de hilo, se le veía pálido y sin fuerzas. Lucía ligeras magulladuras en el rostro y se adivinaba bajo la camisa del pijama un vendaje a la altura del pecho. Probablemente estaba dormido hasta que el histérico trío irrumpió en la sala.

-¡Dol! -exclamó Bellatrix sentándose en la cama mientras él le cogía la mano- ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Déjale respirar, Bella -sonrió Rabastan colocándose a los pies de la cama con Nellie.

-Estoy bien -murmuró él con voz cansada intentando sonreír-, me recuperaré. Cualquier herida sigue siendo mucho menos dolorosa que Azkaban. Estoy bien físicamente...

Los tres entendieron que la mejoría era solo física. Dolohov había visto morir ante él a quien fue su mejor amigo y amante durante años, no sabía cómo hacer que esa herida dejara de sangrar. El medimago les informó de que su labor había terminado. Les indicó las pociones que debía tomar y aseguró que en una semana estaría recuperado por completo. Le dieron las gracias y se marchó. La mortífaga llamó a Kreacher y le pidió que se ocupara exclusivamente de atender al enfermo. El viejo elfo aceptó la tarea encantado. Por su parte Ruffy preparó la comida y se la llevó a la enfermería para que comieran los cuatro juntos. Cuando terminaron, Rabastan recordó que Dolohov debía descansar para recuperarse.

-Te dejamos dormir, avisa si necesitas algo -murmuró el mayor de los Lestrange despidiéndose.

Él asintió y les dio las gracias conmovido por sus desvelos. Cuando ya salían, le pidió a Bellatrix si podía quedarse un momento. La mortífaga miró a Nellie que de inmediato comentó que Rabastan le había prometido enseñarle los escorbutos que se escondían los jardines. A él le pareció un buen plan. "Si no te dice el nombre bien, no se los enseñes" le ordenó Bellatrix a su cuñado. Rabastan suspiró y confesó: "Se los enseñaré de igual forma, me da más miedo que tú". La muggle sonrió con suficiencia y se marcharon juntos. La morena volvió a acercarse a la cama.

-Dime, ¿qué necesitas? -preguntó ella.

-¿Podrías...? Me da vergüenza pedírtelo, pero...

-Por favor, Dol, que te tirabas a mi marido, hay confianza.

Pese al humor macabro, su compañero sonrió. Después asintió.

-¿Podrías tumbarte un rato? Sé que es raro, pero a Rod le encantaba abrazarte y luego siempre olía a ti e igual así...

"De acuerdo" le cortó la mortífaga desatándose las botas. Lo entendía: necesitaba aferrarse a cualquier olor asociado a sus recuerdos felices. Ella había pasado días enteros en la cama de Nellie cuando la Orden la secuestró. Se acostó junto a él, sin mirarle pero haciéndole saber que estaba ahí y que ella también temía las pesadillas. Él le dio las gracias en un susurro y la cogió de la mano. Derramaron lágrimas en silencio antes de dormirse. Unas horas después, Rabastan la sustituyó y se quedó leyendo el periódico y comentando la liga de quidditch para distraer a su compañero.

Bellatrix buscó a Nellie. La muggle le contó que le encantaban el jardín y había estado preparando comida para hacer un pícnic. La mortífaga aceptó. Aceptó sin saber lo que era un pícnic. Lo comprendió cuando llegaron a uno de los jardines traseros en el que crecían galantos y olía a hierba húmeda. Nellie extrajo una manta de su bolso encantado y la protesta fue inmediata:

-¡No pensarás que me voy a sentar a comer en el suelo como un vagabundo! –exclamó la morena.

-Los vagabundos no tienen mansiones con jardines de varias hectáreas, cielo.

La muggle extendió la manta y sacó también varios manjares de su bolso. Lo había ocultado todo porque sabía que si descubría su plan, su novia jamás aceptaría. Pero ahora ya estaba ahí, podría convencerla. La morena se cruzó de brazos y aseguró altiva que ella jamás haría algo tan propio de gente sin recursos. Y menos con los duendecillos de Cornualles que incordiaban en esa época del año.

-Está bien, no te preocupes –murmuró Nellie apenada-, ya como yo sola. No me importa, nunca he tenido a nadie, nadie me ha querido, siempre he estado sola y…

-¡Arg, maldita seas! –exclamó Bellatrix sentándose junto a ella- Eres el ser más manipulador que he conocido jamás.

-¡Uy qué bien! –respondió la castaña dejando de fingir tristeza- Y para que no estemos solas, ¡mira lo que he traído!

Para exasperación de la duelista, de su bolso salió también la caja con las criaturas mágicas que le regaló por su cumpleaños. La mortífaga exclamó al momento que no, que hacían mucho ruido y eran muy molestas. Pensó también que debía confiscarle ese bolso. Nellie iba a empezar a liberarlas porque lo había echado mucho de menos, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que nunca las había usado al aire libre.

-¿Pueden escaparse? Me da miedo perderlos.

-Sí –respondió al instante Bellatrix-, volarán, trotarán o escarbarán demasiado rápido y los perderás.

-¡Ajá! ¡Esa es tu cara de mentir, están a salvo! –murmuró satisfecha- ¡Sois libres, pequeñines! –exclamó mientras empezaba a sacar las figuras.

A Bellatrix le desconcertaba que una muggle fuese capaz de saber con un vistazo lo que a Voldemort le requería el dominio de una de las artes oscuras más complejas. Poco tiempo de paz tuvo para reflexionar sobre ello. En escasos segundos tenían un dragón echando fuego sobre sus cabezas, un escarbato intentando quitarles las joyas, un thestral y un pegaso echando una carrera… y así hasta doce. Todos rugiendo y montando una algarabía considerable en los cincuenta metros de recorrido máximo que tenían esas figuras. Bellatrix fingió exasperación, pero en el fondo le encantaba: nunca un regalo suyo había sido tan apreciado. Nellie los contempló fascinada durante varios minutos y después disfrutaron de la comida. La slytherin le pidió que le relatara su estancia en Grimmauld Place. Nellie se lo contó alegremente.

-Leí mucho, aunque tenían menos libros que tú. Y jugué con el crío de la chica de pelo rosa, no se parece en nada a sus padres. Uy y hablé con una señora de un retrato: los odiaba a todos pero yo le caía bien porque me confundía contigo.

-La tía Walburga –murmuró Bellatrix.

-¿Tú qué hiciste?

La morena lo meditó. Confesar la verdad (que lloriqueó por los rincones porque la echaba de menos) no era una opción. Así que le comentó que lo de siempre: misiones para su maestro y conspirar con sus compañeros. A Nellie no se le escapó que seguía llamándolo "Maestro" y hablando de él con veneración. ¿Es que no se le iba a pasar nunca lo de Voldemort? La contempló mientras le acariciaba la mandíbula con las yemas de los dedos.

-¿No has dormido bien? Tienes muchas ojeras… -preguntó preocupada.

-He dormido poco –reconoció la morena-. Ya sabes, pesadillas, insomnio… y a veces te echaba de menos.

-Ya, a mí también me pasó. Pero aprovechaba para hacer algo útil: leer, cocinar, masturbarme pensando en ti…

Por primera vez desde la batalla, Bellatrix se rió. La besó y le aseguró que eso también lo había hecho ella. Mientras Nellie le besuqueaba el cuello, buscó en el bolsillo de su capa un estuche alargado y se lo tendió. "Mira, conseguí esto para ti" comentó. La muggle se sorprendió y lo aceptó emocionada. Abrió la caja con cuidado. Contenía una varita de caoba. La extrajo con veneración y la sujetó como hacía cuando Bellatrix le dejaba jugar con la suya. Le dio las gracias emocionada.

-¡Me hace mucha ilusión tener una! Sé que nunca podré usarla porque no tengo magia, ¡pero tengo mi propio palo mágico, ningún muggle puede decir eso!

Bellatrix sonrió y sacó la suya. Murmuró primero unas palabras en latín que Nellie no conocía. Después, pronunció: "_Aguamenti_". De la varita curva de la bruja no salió nada; sin embargo, de la de la castaña emergió un potente chorro de agua. Casi se le resbaló de la mano al notar la magia atravesarla y emerger por su propia varita. Contempló el proceso con ojos desorbitados. Cuando fue capaz de reaccionar, exclamó:

-¡Cómo…! ¿Cómo…? ¡¿Cómo lo has hecho, qué ha pasado?!

-Como ya sabes, interrogué a Ollivander varias veces para preguntarle por la conexión de las varitas de Potter y mi Señor. Me contó que cuando dos varitas comparten núcleo procedente del mismo animal, la conexión entre ambas es extraordinaria. Insistí y me reveló que existe incluso un conjuro que hace que puedas canalizar la magia de una a través de la otra. No suele usarse: no es muy útil entre magos y es rarísimo que se dé esa conexión. Solo conozco el caso de la de Potter con mi Señor. ¿Me sigues hasta aquí?

Nellie asintió al instante sin dejar de contemplarla con ojos brillantes.

-Eso me dio una idea. Como ese viejo lo sabe absolutamente todo de las varitas que vende, le pregunté si tuvo alguna de fibra de corazón del mismo dragón que la mía. Me dijo que sí, que le llegaron dos juntas hace tres décadas, cuando me compraron la mía a los seis años. Quise saber a quién se le vendió.

-¿A quién fue? –preguntó la muggle ansiosa.

-A nadie, en treinta años esa varita no eligió a nadie. Demasiado difícil de manejar. Así que le acompañé hasta su tienda y le animé encarecidamente a buscarla.

La muggle no pudo evitar reír ante el que seguramente era el eufemismo de año. La frase original probablemente sería: "Le arrastre de los cuatro pelos que le quedaban hasta su tienda y le obligué a buscarla con ayuda de un par de _crucios_". La slytherin continuó:

-La encontró. Me enseñó el hechizo para canalizar la magia y comprobé que funciona. A cambio le dejé libre. Le desmemoricé y ahora no recuerda ni su nombre, pero oye, conserva su vida ¡qué más quiere!

-¿Entonces, puedes hacer magia y que salga a través de mi varita y parezca que lo hago yo? -preguntó la muggle contemplando su varita con admiración.

-Sí, exacto. Puede sernos útil si algún día tenemos que convencer a alguien de que eres bruja. O simplemente para entretenernos, siempre te ha gustado lo de sentir la magia y así la sentirás igual que cuando cogías la mía y ejecutaba el hechizo colocando mi mano sobre la tuya.

Por supuesto Nellie se enamoró de su nuevo regalo. La abrazó y estuvieron probando todos los conjuros que se le ocurrieron. Media hora después decidieron tomarse un descanso porque a Bellatrix empezaba a dolerle la muñeca. Nellie se tumbó sobre la manta contemplando los tonos naranjas y violetas del cielo al atardecer. La mortífaga se acomodó también con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. La muggle le acarició el pelo sin dejar de juguetear con su varita. Al rato le preguntó si también serviría con las maldiciones imperdonables o eran demasiado poderosas para canalizarlas. La morena se encogió de hombros. Sacó de nuevo la suya, apuntó a un duendecillo de Cornualles que llevaba un rato incordiando y murmuró:

-_Crucio_.

De la varita de Nellie emergió un rayo rojo. Al instante la criatura empezó a retorcerse de dolor y a producir unos alaridos que resultaban bastante cómicos dado su reducido tamaño. Cuando se cansó de oírlo, la morena pronunció la maldición asesina. De nuevo, del arma de su novia salió un rayo verde y el duendecillo cayó fulminado.

-¡Es lo más alucinante y genial que he sentido nunca! –exclamó la muggle ilusionada- ¿Podemos matar a otro?

Repitieron el proceso diez veces más. Que su reacción ante la tortura y el asesinato fuera esa hizo sonreír a Bellatrix, que murmuró: "Es como si te hubiesen diseñado para mí". Nellie sonrió también y la atrajo hacia sí. La besó y le acarició la espalda con absoluta devoción.

-Nell, yo… Todavía no me veo capaz de…

-Ya lo sé, cielo, lo entiendo –la interrumpió la muggle a la que tampoco le parecía ético hacerlo en el jardín que diseñó su recién fallecido marido-. De momento podemos besuquearnos y meternos mano como adolescentes.

-Es un gran plan, muggle molesta –susurró Bellatrix en su oído.

Nellie sintió un escalofrío de placer mucho más poderoso que cualquier conjuro.


	23. Chapter 23

-Estás preciosa -murmuró Nellie adormilada desde la cama.

Le encantaba contemplar a Bellatrix cuando se vestía. Adoraba la delicadeza y elegancia tanto de sus prendas como de sus gestos. La bruja contempló su reflejo en el espejo, terminó de ajustarse el vestido de terciopelo negro y se tumbó en la cama junto a su novia.

-¿Sí? ¿Crees que así estoy bien para asistir al juicio de mi hermana?

Desde que terminó la batalla Bellatrix se había convertido en la segunda, la tercera y prácticamente la única persona de confianza de Voldemort. No solo por ser la única que nunca le abandonó y siempre le apoyó por devoción y no por dinero o poder. También recordaba que solo ella caló a Snape desde el primer momento. Si quería establecer su reinado en toda Inglaterra necesitaba seguidores inteligentes a su lado, necesitaba a su lugarteniente. Por supuesto la bruja estaba encantada, o lo habría estado en circunstancias normales. A causa de los continuos juicios y misiones en las que la embarcaba su Maestro apenas podía pasar tiempo con Nellie. Deseaba que aquello terminase pronto y todo se estabilizara.

-Lo siento, cielo -susurró la muggle abrazándola.

-¿Por qué? Ella se lo ha buscado. Yo hubiera muerto de no ser por ti y Narcissa ni siquiera hubiese estado presente.

Bellatrix no había vuelto a ver a los Malfoy desde la batalla. Sabía que seguían confinados en su mansión con dos mortífagos vigilándolos. No se imaginaba cómo estarían apañándose para cocinar, limpiar y valerse por si mismos sin un elfo y con las limitaciones de magia que Voldemort había impuesto a su hogar. Por lo menos estaban solos, los prisioneros del sótano habían sido repartidos entre Azkaban y las celdas del Ministerio. A la morena no le inspiraban mucha compasión. Narcissa seguía teniendo a su marido, el cobarde de Lucius había huido de la batalla. ¿Cuántas veces los Lestrange y ella le habían ayudado? Quizá si se hubiese quedado Rodolphus hubiese tenido más apoyos y no habría muerto... Pero eso ya resultaba irreversible.

-Tengo ganas de que terminen los juicios -murmuró la bruja mientras su novia le besuqueaba el cuello-. Ya controla por completo Hogwarts, el Ministerio y el Tribunal de Magia. De momento va todo bien, pero... Me da miedo que no tenga un plan, aparte de matar a Potter nunca le he visto planificar nada más. Yo confío en Él, pero...

-Exacto, es asunto suyo, amor -le recordó Nellie-, algo tendrá pensado. Que se apañe Él solo porque yo necesito que mi peluchín pase más tiempo conmigo.

-¡Te tengo dicho que no me llames así! –protestó la morena al punto.

Para hacerla callar, Nellie buscó su boca y la besó. Se besaron y abrazaron durante unos minutos, pero nada más. Bellatrix no tenía ganas ni se veía capaz de hacer nada, se sentía demasiado triste y desesperanzada. La muggle lo comprendía y lo respetaba. Procuraba apoyarla y reconfortarla el poco rato que podían estar juntas.

-Me tengo que marchar, ¿irás a ver a Dol?

Nellie asintió. Como su novia siempre estaba ocupada y Rabastan solía recibir continuos encargos de Voldemort, ella se entretenía visitando a Dolohov. Pasaba horas en la enfermería charlando con él y le ayudaba con la rehabilitación. También daban paseos por la mansión o por el jardín. Al igual que los demás, el mago enseguida le había cogido cariño y se sentía menos solo. Bellatrix estaba profundamente agradecida a su novia por ocuparse del amante de su marido.

-Intentaré volver lo antes posible. Te quiero, muggle molesta -susurró besándola.

-Claro que me quieres, soy adorable -sonrió Nellie.

La bruja sacudió la cabeza y le revolvió el pelo, pero no pudo negarlo. Bajó al salón y utilizó la red flu para aparecer en el Ministerio. El clima ahí era más tenso que el moño de McGonagall. El Señor Oscuro había permitido a los trabajadores mantener su puesto a cambio de jurarle lealtad (grabándoles una especie de marca tenebrosa de segunda clase). Dado que declinar su oferta no era una opción real, la mayoría habían aceptado. Esos días, con los juicios, Voldemort se paseaba por los pasillos con frecuencia y hasta sus más fieles temblaban en su presencia. Salvo Bellatrix, claro. La gente la temía casi en la misma medida que a su Maestro y eso le encantaba. Ante cualquier mirada que no fuese de terror, el espectador recibía un _crucio_.

Recorrió el pasillo de entrada en un silencio solo quebrantado por el repiqueteo de sus tacones sobre el suelo de mármol. El bullicio que antes lo envolvía todo se había cortado de raíz. Los empleados tenían más de autómatas que de humanos. Rodeó la enorme escultura de piedra negra que representaba a un mago y a una bruja aplastando a decenas de muggles. Antes Bellatrix adoraba esa obra, ahora evitaba mirarla. Procuraba no plantearse mucho sus principios y centrarse en su odio hacia los sangre sucia, pero ese dilema la volvía loca. Sabía que Voldemort fantaseaba con genocidios para controlar a la gente no mágica y extender así su dominio por todo el territorio. Era el segundo paso tras los juicios de la guerra pero su lugarteniente no estaba nada segura. Los muggles no hacían ningún mal... Cierto era que tenían mucho más terreno que los magos, pero igual podían cohabitar, igual...

-Igual podrías evitar que tu obsesión con Nellie se extendiera a toda su vergonzosa raza -se recriminó la bruja.

Suspiró angustiada por la debacle en que se había convertido su vida y entró a la sala del Tribunal. Ese día no había un hueco vacío, se juzgaba a magos de sangre pura y el proceso resultaba mucho más controvertido e interesante. Sin encomendarse a nadie, el Señor Tenebroso dictaba su veredicto. Si dudaba, consultaba a Bellatrix y normalmente se dejaba guiar por su opinión. La duelista observó con interés como desfilaban ante ellos los mortífagos que huyeron de la guerra y posteriormente habían sido atrapados.

En caso de resultar culpables de algún delito grave, se ejecutaba la sentencia ahí mismo. Habían contratado a un verdugo para que sacrificara de diversas formas a quienes eran declarados culpables. No condenaba a Azkaban a nadie de sangre pura, había adecuado los sótanos del Ministerio para usarlos de prisión. A la mayoría de sus partidarios los eximió del confinamiento: encerrados no resultaban inútiles y la mano de obra siempre era bienvenida. Les puso multas económicas para recaudar fondos y les obligó a dejar sus vidas y centrarse únicamente en servirlo. Además los marcó como traidores con tatuajes en la frente para que no olvidaran que no habría otra oportunidad. Y esos eran los que salían mejor parados.

Comenzó la jornada. Voldemort se sentó en el puesto reservado al Juez Supremo y Bellatrix a su derecha. Desde el centro de la sala, el secretario comenzó a leer nombres y los acusados fueron desfilando:

-Arthur Weasley -proclamó mientras el aludido se presentaba ante el tribunal con los grilletes-, acude en representación de su familia ya que su mujer sigue en San Mungo.

-Esa fue la que intentó matar a Bella, ¿me equivoco?

-No, milord. Por suerte pude lanzarle mi daga -respondió la duelista con tranquilidad.

Ambos debatieron unos minutos cuál sería el castigo adecuado. Aunque eran traidores seguían siendo de sangre pura. A Bellatrix los gemelos le caían bien: había oído la historia de cuando se burlaron de Umbridge destrozando Hogwarts y hasta ella odiaba a esa mestiza que se creía algo y resultaba patética. Así que alegó que el castigo deberían recibirlo los padres, los hijos que les quedaran aún tenían oportunidad de enderezar sus vidas y servir a su causa. Su Maestro estuvo de acuerdo y condenó al matrimonio a trabajar para él: Molly (si sobrevivía) como limpiadora en Azkaban -que más que un trabajo era una forma de tortura- y a su marido se le reubicaría en el Ministerio. Voldemort lo marcó con uno de sus tatuajes localizadores y le ordenó retirarse.

-Neville Longbottom.

La mortífaga no pudo contener una carcajada, ese chico siempre le producía ese efecto. El joven parecía atemorizado y cansando. Y sobre todo, como la mayoría del bando perdedor, se notaba en sus ojos que había abandonado toda esperanza, cualquier tipo de impulso vital se había desvanecido. El Mago Oscuro le recordó que durante la guerra había estado dispuesto a perdonarlo, pero él había asesinado a su amada Nagini. Bellatrix notó que su aguda voz se quebraba ligeramente al pronunciar el nombre de su serpiente. Se imaginó a Voldemort llorando en su habitación por la pérdida y de nuevo tuvo que contener las ganas de reírse. Amaba a su maestro, pero era bastante especialito…

-No me importa morir –fue lo único que declaró el gryffindor con un tono que no mostraba valor sino derrota.

-Menudo fastidio… -masculló Voldemort.

No era un castigo si el joven lo deseaba. Estuvo pensativo por unos segundos y finalmente sentenció:

-Vas a vivir, a servirme y a repoblar con alguien de sangre pura –le informó el Mago Oscuro-, pero antes… Creo que debemos cumplir con la traición familiar: te llevarán a las celdas del Ministerio y Bella se encargará de ti.

La sonrisa de la slytherin se hizo más amplia. El chico mostró por fin un profundo terror. Voldemort lo marcó, un mortífago lo sacó de la sala y terminó su turno. La siguiente familia fueron los Parkinson. Bellatrix no prestó mucha atención, esos eran un atajo de cobardes, nunca dudó que huirían antes incluso de comenzar la batalla. Además sabía cuál sería el procedimiento: cuando tenían hijos Voldemort solía preferir castigarlos a ellos, eso dolía más a los padres.

-¿Qué haré contigo, joven Parkinson? –murmuró el mago con crueldad- Lo suyo sería Azkaban porque no quiero gente tan inservible en mis filas, pero no mandamos ahí a gente de sangre pura…

Los señores Parkinson y su hija intentaron suplicar piedad; tanto Voldemort como su lugarteniente pusieron los ojos en blanco. Eran todos igual de patéticos.

-Milord, tengo una idea –intervino Bellatrix.

El mago le indicó con un gesto que adelante.

-Hoy trasladan a la metamorfomaga a Azkaban. En cuanto los dementores la visiten un par de veces perderá el ánimo para mutar, pero aún así, no podemos arriesgarnos a que haga como el animago Black y escape. Podemos mandar a esta cría a vigilarla.

Durante unos segundos, Bellatrix temió que Voldemort la besara en la boca; le amaba pero no de esa forma. No sucedió. Simplemente manifestó que era una idea estupenda y felicitó a la chica por su nuevo trabajo de carcelera. Por supuesto sus padres quedaron despojados de su riqueza y condenados a servirle. Al instante dio el caso por cerrado y de nuevo un secuaz los sacó con rapidez de la sala. El Mago Tenebroso se enfurecía mucho cuando los acusados lloriqueaban y suplicaban. Que hubieran dado la cara cuando se les pidió.

Después, Bellatrix escuchó el apellido que creyó que despertaría algo en ella. Pero no fue así. No sintió miedo, ni compasión, ni angustia. Su hermana la había despreciado en más de una ocasión y llevaba años tratándola como si fuese familia de segunda clase. Ella pasó catorce años en Azkaban, ya era hora de que ellos también disfrutaran de su parte por traicionarlos.

-Malfoy -proclamó el secretario-, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy y Draco Malfoy.

Los tres aparecieron esposados, con la cabeza gacha y bastante mal aspecto. Era evidente que no sabían vivir sin servicio doméstico. El secretario enumeró los cargos que se les imputaban: alta traición, deserción, delito de traición a la sangre... y varios más que se remontaban a décadas atrás. Incluso el hecho de que el patriarca fingiera estar bajo la maldición _imperius _para librarse de Azkaban tras la primera guerra y renegara de Él. El Señor Oscuro les permitió decir unas palabras en su defensa:

-Por favor, mi Señor, estoy profundamente arrepentida, yo solo quería proteger a mi hijo y...

"Mal, Narcissa, mal" pensó su hermana mayor sacudiendo la cabeza. Mentar el amor maternal -que fue la causa primera de la guerra con Potter- no beneficiaba en absoluto a su defensa. Fue evidente en el rostro reptiliano del dictador que así lo pensaba. Permitió que los Malfoy suplicaran durante un rato y después los mandó callar. No pareció ni tener que pensar un castigo, dictó sentencia al instante.

-Muy bien. Si tu imperdonable traición, Narcissa, se debe al amor por tu hijo creo que ese mismo deberá ser tu castigo. Condeno a Draco Malfoy a morir a manos del verdugo y a vosotros...

Nadie logró escuchar el final porque la rubia rompió a llorar, gritar y rogar clemencia de nuevo. El chico también estaba ahogándose en sus propias lágrimas y Lucius suplicaba patéticamente a quien fue su Señor. Cuando parecía que Voldemort los iba a matar a los tres con su propia varita, su segunda de abordo le pidió un minuto. Él se lo concedió.

-Milord -empezó Bellatrix con calma-, estoy totalmente de acuerdo en todo, esa gente ya no es familia mía y no me preocupa en absoluto lo que les suceda. Sin embargo, los Malfoy son una de las escasas familias de sangre pura que quedan y no creo que podamos permitirnos desperdiciar la sangre. En mi humilde opinión, sería mejor que Draco hiciera un buen matrimonio y aumentara así la familia. Él no tiene la culpa de lo débiles que son sus padres.

Voldemort lo meditó durante unos segundos.

-Tienes razón, Bella, estoy de acuerdo. Entonces lo dejo libre a él y los mato a ellos.

-La muerte es una gran liberación, milord, no lo merecen. Los conozco y hay cosas que les mortificarían mucho más.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces? -preguntó Él.

-Despojarlos de su fortuna, magia y estatus y desterrarlos a un pueblo muggle o algo así. Imagine a la reina de las fiestas de la alta sociedad Narcissa Malfoy limpiando la casa como un mero elfo doméstico durante el resto de sus días. Y al arrogante Lucius Malfoy trabajando de... bueno, no sé de qué va a trabajar ese inútil, no tiene ni idea de nada, pero algún indigno empleo muggle encontrará para darse vida...

Voldemort dibujó una sonrisa cruel, la idea no le desagradaba. No necesitó pensarlo mucho y siseó:

-Dale las gracias a tu tía, Draco, acaba de salvarte la vida.

Les comunicó su decisión: el joven se quedaría en la mansión familiar, trabajaría para Voldemort y en pocos años debía casarse con una chica de sangre pura y tener descendencia. En cuanto a sus padres, les quitó las varitas, selló su magia con un maleficio y ordenó a un guarda que los acompañara a una celda en el sótano hasta encontrar una localización donde desterrarlos. Draco y Lucius miraron a Bellatrix con miedo pero también con gratitud. Los había librado de la muerte y el futuro del chico era el que hubiese tenido de no haberlos traicionado. Narcissa, sin embargo, salió de la sala con la mirada fija al frente sin girarse hacia la tribuna donde se sentaba su hermana. Bellatrix no se sintió dolida: ya no eran familia. Dio por hecho que ese era el último desprecio de Narcissa, no creyó que pudiera arrepentirse de haberle perdonado la vida…

Después de los Malfoy hubo varios acusados más. Aunque el interés de Bellatrix era nulo, se esforzó en seguir cada caso para poder aconsejar a su Maestro. Cuando por fin terminaron y pudo irse a casa eran las siete de la tarde. Llevaba ahí desde las ocho sin pausas ni para comer; como Voldemort no lo necesitaba, el resto tampoco. Todos los días eran iguales. Apareció en la chimenea del salón y enseguida se presentó Kreacher con un vaso de whisky. Se lo bebió de un trago.

-¿Dónde está...?

-En los jardines, señorita Bella -se adelantó el elfo.

Como liberó a su novia, la mortífaga le permitía llamarla igual que cuando tenía seis años. Kreacher estaba tan contento de volver a servir a una Black que hasta a la muggle la trataba con respeto. Bellatrix le dio las gracias y salió al exterior. Estaba atardeciendo y entre la falta de luz y el agotamiento casi le costaba fijar la vista. Por suerte a Nellie se la oía antes de verla. O bien hablando con las sirenas, persiguiendo duendecillos o intentando atrapar a un escurridizo escarbato, siempre se la escuchaba gritar y reír. Y siempre lo dejaba todo en cuanto la veía acercarse.

-¡Bella! -exclamó con alegría corriendo hacia ella.

La mortífaga la abrazó y cerró los ojos. Nellie iba a empezar a preguntarle cosas con su desbordante entusiasmo, pero la bruja no se veía capaz. "Dame un minuto, Nell, espera que me recupere" susurró la morena sin dejar de abrazarla. La muggle solía replicar, pero sintiendo que la debilidad de Bellatrix era casi física, se abstuvo de hacerlo. Se sentaron en un banco de piedra, pero la bruja decidió que no estaba cómoda. Se tumbó con la cabeza en el regazo de su novia y cerró los ojos. Nellie le acarició el pelo preocupada.

-Cielo, no puedes seguir así. Llevas dos semanas sin tiempo apenas ni para dormir. No entiendo por qué tienes que trabajar tanto, eres millonaria, no necesitas nada.

-Mi Maestro me necesita -murmuró ella de forma casi mecánica-. En pocos días los juicios terminarán. Es imposible que falte mucha más gente, hemos juzgado a magos de una veintena de países.

-¿Y después qué? -preguntó Nellie- ¿Te dejará tranquila, te dará vacaciones?

Ambas sabían que la respuesta era un doble no.

-Lo siento, Nell, lo siento -suspiró Bellatrix-. Creí que al ganar sería diferente, pero estamos casi peor. Paso menos tiempo contigo, tampoco podemos salir porque el Señor Tenebroso tiene que seguir creyendo que estás muerta y encima desde que Rod... ni siquiera tengo ánimo para...

-No tienes que disculparte, amor. Soy inmensamente feliz cada rato que paso contigo. Y el resto del día también lo paso bien con Dolohov y Rabastan. ¿Y sabes que me he hecho amiga de una pareja de _escorbutos_?

"Cuéntamelo" sonrió la bruja sin corregirla. Nellie estuvo un rato detallando sus aventuras con las criaturas de los jardines y después la mortífaga le refirió el juicio de los Malfoy. A la muggle le pareció una condena bastante leve, obviamente ella no veía ningún problema a vivir sin magia. Después estuvieron unos minutos en silencio. La castaña contempló el atardecer sin dejar de acariciar el pelo de su compañera que parecía que se había dormido. Cuando cayó la noche y la oscuridad se impuso en los jardines, Nellie decidió que era hora de volver. "Bella" la llamó con suavidad. La aludida abrió un ojo y la miró.

-Vamos a entrar ya. Cenamos algo y nos acostamos pronto, así puedes dormir más rato y descansar, ¿vale, peluchín?

La bruja estaba demasiado cansada incluso para replicar por el apodo, así que simplemente mostró su aquiescencia. Le pareció buen plan y agradeció la comprensión de su compañera. Así que se frotó los ojos para sacudirse el sueño tras la extraña siesta y empezó a incorporarse. Ni siquiera oyó cómo se acercaba alguien entre los altos setos de aquella parte del jardín. Hasta que escuchó una voz que le heló la sangre:

-No creí que llegaría el día en que la temida Bellatrix Lestrange respondería al nombre de peluchín.

La mortífaga y la muggle sintieron un miedo como si la parca las mirase a los ojos. De inmediato la duelista desenfundó su varita y se colocó delante de Nellie. Sabía que no ganaría ese duelo, pero daría su vida por Nellie si era necesario.


	24. Chapter 24

Ni la bruja ni la muggle daban crédito a lo que mostraban sus ojos. Era imposible, absolutamente imposible. Pero sin embargo era él, no había duda. Su voz grave y profunda volvió a confirmarlo:

-Creí que te alegrarías más de verme...

-¿Qué es esto? -susurró Bellatrix con los ojos muy abiertos.

El hombre hizo ademán de acercarse, pero un gesto de la varita de la bruja le advirtió que ni se le ocurriera. Por muy asustada que estuviera por dentro, la mortífaga seguía inspirando temor hasta a sus más allegados. Aun sabiendo que jamás sería capaz de atacarle, no bajó la varita ni la guardia ni por un segundo. Era evidente que se trataba de algún tipo de trampa. Se limitó a añadir: "Vi tu cadáver".

-Es una larga historia, ahora os lo cuento todo. ¿Puedo abrazarte antes? He sobrevivido con esa única ilusión. Además... sabes que puedo esperar unos años más a heredar la fortuna de los Black a cambio de seguir incordiándote.

Esa última era una de sus frases en clave, una de las que solo ellos conocían y usaban para asegurarse de forma velada que todo iba bien. Por otro lado, a diferencia de la apariencia física, la voz no podía falsificarse de forma alguna. La bruja se metió en su mente durante unos segundos. Él no intentó impedirlo. A los pocos segundos Bellatrix corrió hacia él. El mago la abrazó con efusividad y prácticamente la levantó del suelo. Nellie, junto a Rabastan y Dolohov que acababan de llegar, los observaba desconcertada y aún impresionada. La morena siguió balbuceando mientras él cerraba los ojos y se perdía en su aroma.

-Merlín... -susurró - Sigues siendo la persona que mejor huele de todo el mundo mágico, Belle.

La morena se separó y le miró a los ojos. "¿Por qué me has hecho esto, Rod?" preguntó casi llorando. Su marido le acarició la mejilla con cariño y sus ojos azules reflejaron dolor al ser consciente de que la había hecho sufrir.

-No sabes cuánto lo siento, preciosa, te juro que te he añorado cada minuto. Voldemort me lo prohibió, me obligó a hacer el juramento inquebrantable y me era imposible revelarlo. Además, no quería poneros en peligro. He vuelto en cuanto he podido, he encontrado en casa a Dol y Rab pero a ti no. Me alegra comprobar que estabas en buena compañía -comentó sonriendo.

Nellie no se atrevía a acercarse. Una vez más la realidad superaba a su entendimiento. Aún así, cuando lo asimiló (porque qué importaba ya una locura más) se alegró inmensamente de verlo. Pero se sintió muy fuera de lugar. Bellatrix estaba casi llorando abrazada a su marido mientras su hermano y su amante sonreían con cariño. Eran una familia, ella no pintaba nada. Era una simple muggle que no entendía cómo los muertos podían resucitar. No hizo falta que reaccionara. Mientras Bellatrix se serenaba y se sentaba junto a Dolohov en el banco de piedra, Rodolphus se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Nellie le devolvió el gesto algo nerviosa.

-Sin ti se hubieran vuelto locos los tres. Gracias por cuidar a mi familia, Eleanor -susurró el mago en su oído-, a nuestra familia.

La castaña casi lloró también al oírle incluirla entre los suyos. Asintió y se sentó junto a su novia que le pasó un brazo por la cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. El sentimiento de desarraigo desapareció por completo. Rodolphus cogió aire mientras los cuatro espectadores le miraban apremiantes para que les contara lo que había sucedido.

-Como sabéis, desde que Yaxley murió, Rookwood y Jugson nos odiaban aún más que de costumbre. Tampoco ayudó que no cumplieron muy bien sus misiones y Voldemort no estaba contento con ellos.

Al igual que su hermano, Rodolphus había perdido la paciencia y respeto que le impulsaban a temer el nombre de su Maestro. Nellie maldijo internamente que fuese su novia la única que conservaba intacta la fe hacia el Señor Serpiente. Todos asintieron y él continuó:

-Hace unas semanas empecé a sospechar que tramaban algo. Actuaban extraño, nos miraban con una sonrisa de suficiencia y no de temor como siempre y parecía que andaban escondiéndose todo el rato. Siempre fueron estúpidos y no sabían disimular. Os lo comenté, pero como a vosotros os pareció normal no me atreví a decirle nada a Vold...

-A mí no me comentaste nada -intervino la bruja.

-Iba a hacerlo, pero...

-¿Pero qué? -le exigió ella.

-Pero estabas terriblemente deprimida todo el día sin salir de la cama porque te habían quitado a tu muggle. Nunca te he visto tan triste y no quería preocuparte más.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Nellie con los ojos brillantes de la emoción. Al instante la mortífaga le dirigió a su marido una mirada asesina por delatarla, igual no lo había echado tanto de menos... "Por supuesto que no" respondió Bellatrix sin mirarla. Todos supieron que mentía. Nellie la abrazó más fuerte y la besó en la mejilla. Rabastan le pidió a su hermano que prosiguiera.

-Los estuve vigilando y no me costó mucho descubrir su plan. Como sabéis, Rookwood era americano y estaba en contacto con asociaciones supremacistas de ahí. Siempre aseguró que era para ayudarnos en la guerra, pero curiosamente nunca aparecían en nuestras misiones. Un día Ruffy le coló veritaserum en el té y me reveló su plan: les había ofrecido asumir el poder aquí tras la guerra a cambio de que le ayudaran a deshacerse de nosotros y de Voldemort. Ellos aceptaron. Pensaban hacerlo durante la batalla, con el caos nadie se daría cuenta del motín. Le hice olvidar la confesión para que no se supiera descubierto. Jugson por supuesto estaba al tanto del plan de su compinche.

-¿Por qué no nos lo contaste entonces? -inquirió Dolohov algo dolido.

-Porque estabais en una misión y cometí el error de contárselo primero a Voldemort. Creí que lo solucionaría liquidando a Rookwood y fin del problema. Inocente de mí... Me informó de que lo mantendríamos con vida para que sus aliados americanos nos ayudaran en la guerra. Y que me encargaría yo de hacerlos cambiar de idea y unirse a nosotros. Me lo ordenó así, sin ofrecerme ayuda, ya sabéis cómo funciona. Me prohibió contároslo, no quería que os descentrarais de vuestras misiones ni que saltara la libre. Por eso me hizo jurarlo.

-Qué cabrón... -masculló Rabastan.

Ni siquiera Bellatrix defendió a su Maestro. Estaba ocupada sintiéndose mal al darse cuenta de que durante las semanas en que su marido la cuidó y consoló por la ausencia de Nellie, él había sufrido en soledad sus propios problemas. Se sintió la peor esposa del mundo. Aunque claro, ambos se estaban tirando a otras personas, tampoco eran un matrimonio de revista...

-Pasé unas semanas sin tener claro qué hacer. Decidí empezar por el eslabón más débil: Jugson estaba al tanto de todo y ayudaba a su compañero, pero siempre fue bastante limitado en todos los campos... Le conté que Voldemort los había descubierto y le mataría a no ser que cooperara. El pobre diablo suplicó clemencia de inmediato y le obligué a hacer el juramento a él también. Me ayudó a interceptar el correo de su compinche y me iba informando de los avances. Lo hicimos de forma sutil porque no queríamos que Rookwood se percatara, lo necesitábamos para poder controlar a su gente.

El resto de su familia le miraban con la boca a medio abrir sin dar crédito a que hubiese desarrollado toda esa trama a sus espaldas. Nellie era la menos sorprendida, como había pasado esas semanas en Grimmauld Place ignoraba en qué se entretuvieron los Lestrange. Pero al parecer esa gente no respiraba sin conspiraciones...

-Periódicamente iba informando a Voldemort del progreso de la situación. Acordamos ("acordamos", me obligó... como prefiráis) que durante la guerra yo me haría pasar por Rookwood con poción multijugos. El problema es que los objetivos que él había fijado para asesinar éramos nosotros cuatro y Lucius. Así que yo debía estar para no despertar sospechas. Lo más sencillo era obligarle a él también a tomar la poción y hacerlo pasar por mí usando _Imperio_. Así que...

"¡Por Circe!" le interrumpió la bruja poniéndose lívida. Recordó la escena justo antes de la batalla cuando su marido le dijo que siempre estaría con ella y la querría eternamente y ella respondió con inusitado afecto.

-¡Dime que no besé a Rookwood o te juro que te mato de verdad!

-No. No me la tomé hasta que comenzó la batalla, tras la resurrección de Potter. Sabía que la misión podía terminar mal y pasara lo que pasara no quería que estuvieras triste.

Bellatrix asintió con alivio. Nellie y Dolohov se miraron al intuir el mutuo desagrado ante la idea de que sus parejas se besaran en algún momento. Pero como uno acaba de resucitar y la otra parecía próxima a morir de agotamiento no dijeron nada. El mago retomó el hilo una vez más:

-El día de la batalla se personaron los aliados americanos de los que siempre presumía Rookwood. Se unieron a nosotros desde primera hora y no se separaron de él. Jugson me reveló que si bien querían ayudar a imponer el reinado de la sangre pura, no estaban tan seguros de lo de derrocar a Voldemort. Demasiado arriesgado. Así que nuestro plan iba bien. Cuando llegamos a la batalla, después de que Narcissa mintiera sobre Potter, se desató el caos. Aproveché, acorralé a Rookwood, usé _Imperio _y ambos tomamos las pociones.

-¡Entonces tú me salvaste! -exclamó Nellie.

Bellatrix y ella recordaban cómo un hechizo perdido había estado a punto de alcanzar a la muggle pero Rookwood la salvó. En aquel momento a ambas les llamó la atención que lo hiciera, puesto que pertenecía a la facción enemiga de Bellatrix. Ahora todo cobraba sentido.

-Sí -confirmó Rodolphus-. Antes de continuar con la misión quería asegurarme de que vosotros estabais bien. Cuando vi que Belle y tú volvíais a estar juntas me quedé más tranquilo y supe que aunque a mí me pasara algo, saldríais adelante.

"Gracias" respondió únicamente la bruja. No hicieron falta más palabras para que todos comprendieran que su mujer estaba profundamente conmovida y le perdonaba los días aciagos que le había hecho pasar.

-En ese momento, como pese a todo íbamos venciendo, avisé a los aliados de Rookwood y les dije que abortábamos la misión, que Voldemort nos había descubierto y era más seguro retirarse. No me costó convencerlos. Me aparecieron con ellos, pero por desgracia se desvanecieron los efectos de la poción antes de que pudiera marcharme. Fueron unos días duros de duelos e interrogatorios...

Todos entendieron que no quería dar más datos sobre esa parte y lo respetaron.

-Pero finalmente logré convencerlos con la verdad: Rookwood era un inútil (a la vista está, tanto él como Jugson murieron en combate) y unirse al Señor Tenebroso les reportaría beneficios y riqueza. Como de hecho ganó la guerra y ahora gobierna en Inglaterra, cedieron pese al engaño inicial.

Su familia suspiró aliviada en ese punto.

-No confían mucho en Voldemort, no les ofrece muchas garantías. Pero resultó que algunos habían oído hablar de su lugarteniente y a ella sí están dispuestos a apoyarla. La historia de cómo derrotaste a magos de todo el mundo durante la fiesta del Equinoccio ya es leyenda. No conocían nuestros nombres ni nuestras biografías, pero en cuanto revelé que la mundialmente famosa mortífaga demente es mi mujer, juraron lealtad a nuestra causa. Eso fue ayer. Por fin hoy me han permitido volver a casa. Al llegar me he enterado de que estoy muerto... Creí que cuando a Rookwood se le pasaran los efectos de la poción os daríais cuenta de que pasaba algo y Voldemort os lo contaría. Pero murió bajo su influjo y ya sabéis que en esos casos no recuperan su aspecto original...

-¿Pero nos van a apoyar entonces? -preguntó Bellatrix con incredulidad- ¿Por mí? Soy muy buena duelista, pero es nuestro Señor quien sabe cómo gobernar yo no...

-Sí. La obsesión de Voldemort con matar a un crío hace que la comunidad mágica sienta que igual no sabe mirar las cosas a gran escala. Sin embargo consideran que si tú eres su mano derecha sabrás cómo guiarlo y hacerle entrar en razón. Me han dado permiso para transmitirle a Voldemort que están de nuestra parte (lo acabo de hacer para que dé la misión por terminada y me deje en paz). Pero la realidad es que no apoyarán ningún plan que no esté respaldado por ti. Y por mí, sinceramente, al final nos cogimos cariño, fueron muchos días juntos. Pero a Él se lo he ocultado, obviamente.

-¿Y a Voldemort le ha parecido bien? -inquirió Rabastan.

-Sí. No está teniendo problemas para asumir el poder en Inglaterra, pero algunas potencias europeas pro-sangre sucias se están planteando acciones para destituirlo. No quieren una dictadura y tienen miedo a que cunda el ejemplo. Otros países, como Francia gracias al ministro con el que se reunió Belle, están de nuestra parte. Y si también contamos con los americanos nadie se atreverá a emprender acciones, lo dejarán estar y seguirán con sus problemas. La verdad es que los amigos de Rookwood son muy cercanos al Ministro de magia americano y ocupan cargos importantes, así que su opinión puede decidir el favor de todo su país. A Voldemort le ha parecido formidable.

Todos guardaron silencio durante unos minutos procesando la información. Finalmente la bruja se levantó, le dio un beso en la mejilla, cogió a Nellie de la mano y se despidió de los tres magos.

-¡A dónde vas! -exclamó Rodolphus- ¡Que acabas de recuperar a tu difunto marido! Vamos a...

-Ya que te interesa, voy a follar con mi novia porque la angustia de mi viudedad me había quitado las ganas de todo. Por tanto, a no ser que a ella no le apetezca...

A la morena le bastó un vistazo a Nellie para constatar que la muggle había llevado la abstinencia aún peor que ella. Así que pese a las ganas de su marido de celebrar el retorno, Bellatrix tuvo claro que la fiesta de bienvenida tendría que esperar. La muggle se sintió mal por hacerle el feo a Rodolphus -aunque no tanto como para renunciar al sexo con el que llevaba soñando meses- y le dijo:

-He preparado esta tarde una tarta de chocolate para el desayuno de mañana. Era su favorita, Mr. Rod, si quiere...

El mago no le permitió seguir hablando. Se acercó a ella y la cogió de las manos:

-Eleanor, quiero que sepas que la única razón por la que sobreviví a la guerra y a todo lo demás fue para insistir en la necesidad de que te cases conmigo. Y ahora si me necesitáis, estaré en la cocina.

Bellatrix y Dolohov le insultaron abiertamente, Nellie y Rabastan rieron. Aún así, los dos hombres le acompañaron porque todos adoraban los postres de la muggle. Los elfos domésticos guisaban lo que podían, pero nada demasiado bien. Rabastan le comentó que había aprendido a cocinar y se le daba muy bien. Exactamente igual que su mujer unos días antes, Rodolphus aseguró que no se metería en la boca nada que hubiese preparado él. Y ya no escucharon más porque Bellatrix sintió como Nellie se abalanzaba sobre ella.

No lo hicieron en el jardín porque la mortífaga era muy paranoica con que la vigilaban y resultaba más seguro dentro de la mansión, pero apunto estuvieron. Recorrieron el camino de piedras blancas sin dejar de besarse y meterse mano. Mientras la bruja le mordisqueaba el cuello, Nellie notó al acariciarle las costillas que Bellatrix seguía estando más delgada de lo habitual.

-Cielo, llevas unos días agotadores. No lo hagas por mí, puedo esperar a...

-No te voy a mentir, Nell, estoy muerta. Solo deseo dormir mil años -confesó la bruja-, pero si alguna vez elijo cualquier opción antes que tener sexo contigo, acuchíllame porque no soy yo.

La muggle rió y sacudió la cabeza ante lo bruta que era su novia, pero le pareció una buena respuesta. La volvió a besar, le subió el vestido hasta acariciarle el muslo y la bruja enroscó una pierna en su cintura. Repitió el proceso con la otra, Nellie la sujetó bien y la cogió en brazos. Casi pesaba más su ropa que ella, así que no hubo problema. A Bellatrix le ponía mucho la fuerza que tenía su novia. Mientras se besuqueaban y acariciaban entraron en la mansión.

La necesidad de la castaña era bastante urgente, así que decidió que no era capaz de subir al dormitorio. Entró al salón más próximo y a los pocos segundos la ropa de ambas alfombraba la sala. Recostó a Bellatrix en uno de los enormes sofás y se tumbó sobre ella. La bruja no perdió ni tiempo en silenciar o bloquear la puerta, no podía desperdiciar energía. Ambas recorrieron con sus manos el cuerpo de la otra memorizándolo de nuevo después de tantos meses. Desde antes de que la Orden "secuestrara" a Nellie, no habían vuelto a intimar así y la necesidad era más que latente.

-Sigues estando jodidamente buena. Creí que era porque eres bruja, pero ya he conocido a muchas y nadie es comparable a ti -jadeó Nellie mientras la morena le mordisqueaba el cuello.

-Tú sigues teniendo el culo más perfecto del mundo mágico, del muggle y de todos los que existan -murmuró la bruja sobándole el trasero.

La castaña sonrió. Durante sus meses de separación había podido sobrellevar algunos asuntos con sus propias manos, pero había cosas que había añorado mucho. No aguantó más. Se deslizó por el cuerpo de la bruja sin dejar de besar y chupar a cada paso. Prestó especial atención a sus pechos y disfrutó metiéndose sus endurecidos pezones en la boca. Bellatrix gemía y se retorcía debajo de ella con verdadera ansiedad. Finalmente Nellie le abrió las piernas y empezó a chupar su sexo mientras le acariciaba las costillas. "No sabes cuánto he echado esto de menos" susurró la castaña sin dejar de lamer. La bruja cerró los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior. Llegó un momento en que no aguantó más.

-Nell, ponte del revés -pidió entre gemidos.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó ella desconcertada.

-Túmbate sobre mí del revés para que yo también pueda...

"¡Ah!" exclamó la muggle entendiéndolo. Se liberó de las piernas de Bellatrix y trepó por su cuerpo hasta tumbarse boca abajo sobre ella. Se acomodó sin perder tiempo y siguió succionado el clítoris de la bruja mientras le arañaba los muslos con suavidad. Perdió la concentración en cuanto sintió que la morena hacía exactamente lo mismo con ella. Experimentó esa sensación de intenso placer casi próximo al mareo que solo Bellatrix le transmitía. Tuvo que parar unos segundos para sobrellevar el hormigueo y volver a centrarse.

-Venga, zorrita, sigue -ordenó la mortífaga empujando la cabeza de Nellie entre sus piernas-, demuéstrame que sigues siendo el mejor juguete que he tenido.

-No me hables así o me corro ya -advirtió la muggle un segundo antes de acatar la orden.

La slytherin sonrió. Dejó de chupar y empezó a introducir su lengua. Nellie gimió de placer e imitó el movimiento. Solo paró de vez en cuando para gritar el nombre de su amante. Como Bellatrix no se veía capaz de aguantar mucho más, retiró la lengua e introdujo un dedo en el más que humedecido coño de su compañera. Resultaba aún más estrecho, caliente y maravilloso de lo que recordaba. Tanto ella como la muggle, que seguía copiando sus movimientos, consideraron que con eso no hacían nada e introdujeron un segundo dedo casi de inmediato. Nellie adoptó un ritmo rápido y fuerte, recordaba perfectamente cómo le gustaba a su novia. Bellatrix hizo lo mismo sin dejar de gemir. En cuanto añadieron un tercero, ambas sintieron como los músculos apresaban sus dedos dificultando los movimientos. Se corrieron a la vez con inusitada intensidad. Hasta el "Joder" de después lo jadearon al unísono.

Bellatrix sintió que al día siguiente, aunque la vida de su Señor dependiera de ella, sería incapaz de moverse. Buscó la mano de Nellie que permanecía tumbada junto a ella jadeando con los ojos cerrados y la estrechó. En cuanto sus anillos se juntaron una luz resplandeciente iluminó la habitación. No tuvieron fuerzas para admirarlo. Cuando unos minutos después recuperó el aliento necesario para formular una frase, la duelista tiró de ella y murmuró:

-Sube aquí, Nell. Igual muero esta noche de agotamiento y no quiero hacerlo sin haberte comido las tetas.

"Hala... ¡Ya estoy cachonda otra vez! No te callarás, no..." protestó la muggle incorporándose para trepar hasta Bellatrix. Si su marido o incluso Sweeney en su mejor época le hubiesen hablado así, se hubiesen llevado una bofetada y un golpe en la cabeza con el rodillo de amasar. Pero cuando lo hacía la bruja era su mayor debilidad, ambas lo sabían. Nellie se tumbó sobre ella ligeramente incorporada y la besó. Le apretó la mandíbula para que abriera la boca e introdujo la lengua de inmediato. Estuvieron un rato entrechocando sus lenguas hasta que la muggle decidió complacerla. Subió un poco más y colocó su pecho a la altura de la cara de su novia.

-Venga, sé una buena chica y demuéstrame que mis tetas también te encantan.

Bellatrix no perdió tiempo en responder. Empezó a darle suaves lametones a uno de sus pezones mientras retorcía el otro entre sus dedos. "Mm... Bella..." gimoteó Nellie. Con la mano que le quedaba libre se centró en sobarle el culo y pellizcárselo. La muggle no sabía en qué sensación centrarse mientras gemía sin cesar. Y menos cuando la bruja se introdujo uno de sus pechos en la boca y presionó su espalda para profundizar más. Nellie se retorcía sin dejar de gritar su nombre. La mortífaga adoraba lo sensible y receptivo que era el cuerpo de su novia. Sabía que podía hacerla correrse solo con eso y adoraba esa sensación. Alternó su boca entre ambos pechos y decidió darle también otro de sus grandes placeres. Le propinó sin avisar un azote en su pálido trasero, Nellie gritó abiertamente... y no precisamente de dolor.

-Sigues siendo mi zorrita favorita -sonrió su novia.

-Joer... Está claro que lo soy... -jadeó la castaña sin vergüenza alguna- Pero es culpa tuya, yo no era así.

-Más te vale no serlo con nadie -advirtió la bruja separándose de su pecho por un momento-. Eres solo mía, tú y tu jodidamente sexy cuerpo.

"Calla y chupa" ordenó la muggle introduciendo de nuevo su pecho en la boca de la bruja. Sentía que iba a estallar, había sido demasiado tiempo sin su secuestradora favorita. La mortífaga volvió a succionar sus pezones con energía y decidió darle lo que quería con rapidez. Deslizó la mano hasta su hinchado clítoris y frotó con vigor mientras la muggle gemía preocupantemente alto. En menos de un minuto llegó al orgasmo empapando por completo la mano de su amante. Bellatrix se la chupó disfrutando del sabor de su novia mientras Nellie sentía que se ahogaba, era demasiado para ella. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y su respiración estaba más agitada que el día que creyó que iba a morir. Pero por fin volvía sentirse plena y absolutamente satisfecha.

-Eres increíble, cielo, eres la mejor -susurró varios minutos después-. Sé que no tengo con que comparar, pero...

-Yo he estado con muchas brujas, Nell -reconoció la morena-, pero tampoco tengo con qué equipararlo. Sería como comparar a un duendecillo con un dragón, absolutamente ridículo. Nunca pensé que el sexo pudiese ser tan increíble en tantos niveles. Tú le has dado sentido a todo. Tú y tu adorable carita de muggle inocente, cuánto te odio...

Nellie rió y volvió a besarla. Al rato, Bellatrix buscó su varita para limpiar el sudor y cualquier otro fluido. Su marido se había gastado miles de galeones en ese sofá, cualquier desperfecto le costaría el divorcio y de momento no estaba ella para más papeleo. Cuando lo consiguió, invocó una gruesa manta de pelo y se taparon. Era evidente que ninguna de las dos estaba en condiciones de subir a su habitación, el sofá tendría que valer.

-Te quiero mucho, peluchín -murmuró Nellie abrazándola.

-Por desgracia yo también te quiero, muggle molesta -suspiró la morena cerrando los ojos.


	25. Chapter 25

Bellatrix tenía que madrugar para ir al Ministerio. Cada mañana trataba de levantarse sin despertar a Nellie pero resultaba imposible: siempre se dormía abrazándola con fuerza y ante cualquier movimiento se despertaba. Esa mañana no fue diferente. En cuanto intentó apartar suavemente el brazo que rodeaba su cintura, la muggle empezó a desperezarse. Sabía que intentar convencerla de que siguiera durmiendo era una batalla perdida.

-¿Has dormido bien, has podido descansar? -preguntó la castaña besándola.

La mortífaga profirió un gruñido de aquiescencia sin separarse de su boca. Había dormido estupendamente, no sabía qué porcentaje se debía al alivio de no ser viuda y cuál al catártico sexo de la noche anterior, pero así era. Solía despertarse unos minutos antes para pasar un rato así, simplemente contemplando a su novia, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel y besuqueándola. Sintió como Nellie acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo y ronroneó de placer.

-Yo también he dormido bien, gracias por preguntar -comentó una tercera voz.

La bruja se giró sobresaltada. Nellie la sumía en un estado de embobamiento que hacía que se olvidara de todo lo demás. Y ya empezaba a estar harta de tantos sustos. En uno de los sillones estaba Rodolphus con El Profeta entre las manos y una amplia sonrisa.

-¡¿Pero qué haces aquí, imbécil?! ¿¡Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí!?

-¿Que qué hago aquí, querida? ¿En nuestro salón? -preguntó él con sorna- Supuse que estos días habrás echado mucho de menos verme cada mañana, así que aquí estoy para alegrar tu despertar.

"¡Y un cuerno te he echado de menos!" le espetó la bruja subiendo la manta para cubrir bien sus cuerpos. Nellie, detrás de ella, se ruborizó ligeramente por lo comprometido de la situación. Le dio los buenos días al mago con timidez y él le devolvió la cortesía sonriente.

-Sabes, Belle, encargué la cama de tu dormitorio al fabricante más exclusivo del país que cobró el doble porque querías que fuese de unas dimensiones ridículamente grandes. Me alegra comprobar que la inversión mereció la pena y ahora duermes en el sofá.

-Te estás ganando el primer _crucio_ del día... -advirtió su mujer.

-Aunque es bueno saber que la velada fue bien, ¿me equivoco? -preguntó mirando de reojo las prendas del suelo e ignorando las amenazas de Bellatrix.

-Mucho mejor que a ti con tu novio, porque, en fin, estás aquí dándonos por culo a nosotras y no a él –le espetó la slytherin.

Nellie se sentía entre divertida e incómoda. Hundió la cara en la melena de la bruja, la relación entre el matrimonio Lestrange seguía siendo un misterio para ella.

-Qué vulgar eres cuando estas disgustada, amor mío -la regañó su marido-. La noche fue magnífica, gracias por tu interés. Pero Dol duerme mucho y ya sabes que yo soy más tendente al insomnio. Me he desvelado de madrugada y ya no he recuperado el sueño, así que a las cinco me he levantado.

-¡Dime que no llevas desde las cinco de la mañana viéndonos dormir!

-Ni confirmo ni desmiento. Lo que te puedo asegurar es que sois absolutamente adorables.

La mortífaga masculló que su marido era más siniestro que un bautizo en Azkaban. Rodolphus les contó que la tarta de chocolate que Nellie había preparado para el desayuno había muerto sin dejar testigos. Su mujer volvió a advertirle que el día que engordara un kilo lo repudiaría. Él la ignoró de nuevo y les propuso tomar el té juntos antes de que la bruja se fuese a trabajar. Ellas aceptaron. Bellatrix le mandó a pedirle el desayuno a Ruffy para que ella y Nellie pudieran vestirse. Cada una se puso el vestido que primero encontró por el suelo y nada más. Bellatrix trasportó el resto de prendas a sus habitaciones con un encantamiento. Se ducharon, se pusieron ropa limpia y al poco el elfo apareció con el desayuno.

Decidieron tomarlo en la terraza mientras veían salir el sol. Rodolphus les comentó que el Señor Tenebroso le había dado la semana libre en pago por su gran labor y sacrificio. Dedujeron que se debía a que no tenía nuevas misiones que encargarle: al contar con tantos subalternos (tanto voluntarios como forzosos), Voldemort disponía de un exceso de mano de obra. A Bellatrix le alegró la noticia, así podría hacerle compañía Nellie mientras ella no estaba.

-¿Y tú cuando estarás libre, Belle? -le preguntó su marido.

-No lo sé... -reconoció ella- Esta semana terminan los juicios por fin y después no sé para qué me querrá. Supongo que querrá organizar la conquista del mundo muggle y todo eso. Espero que a partir de entonces me necesite menos... y así podemos buscar un sitio al que mudarnos las dos. Sabes que adoro esta casa, Rod, pero quiero algo más privado que nadie conozca para estar lo más seguras posible.

-Claro, lo comprendo -respondió su marido ocultando la tristeza.

Sabía que la pesadilla de Bellatrix seguía siendo que alguien descubriera a Nellie y su Señor se enterase y las castigara. De cualquier forma, a los tres les pareció demasiado optimista la idea de que fuese a concederle más tiempo libre. Nadie dijo nada, prefirieron engañarse. Y se engañaron. Durante toda la semana. Bellatrix salía de la mansión a primera hora y volvía casi al anochecer sin apenas energía. Cenaba y se metía a la cama con Nellie. Pasaba con Voldemort muchas más horas que con su familia. De no haber tenido a su novia hubiese sido un sueño cumplido, pero en sus circunstancias actuales empezaba a pensar que quizá se había equivocado de bando.

Por su parte, Nellie se entretenía con Dolohov y los Lestrange. Paseaban por los jardines, leían juntos, jugaban con las criaturas de juguete de Nellie e incluso les enseñó a cocinar platos sencillos. En ocasiones puntuales, para distraerla, le dieron poción multijugos y salieron por zonas de Londres poco frecuentadas. Pero volvían enseguida porque sabían que Bellatrix estaba paranoica y no querían arriesgarse a perderla una segunda vez. La muggle nunca se quejaba. Cierto que añoraba la libertad y poder pasar tiempo con su bruja, pero tenía novia, amigos y un hogar. Sentía que pertenecía ahí, a lo que fuera esa extraña familia. Llevaba toda la vida soñando con eso, así que se consideraba inmensamente afortunada.

-Al parecer va a haber otra fiesta... -murmuró Dolohov blandiendo un sobre.

-Sí -confirmó Rabastan-. Voldemort ha creado un comité dentro del Ministerio para organizarla. Quiere dar la cara por fin ante todos los aliados y mandar el mensaje de que es el gobernador del mundo mágico en Inglaterra. Ya sabéis, "uníos a mí o morid", la mierda de siempre.

Los otros dos magos y Nellie asintieron. Estaban tomando el té de las cinco en el salón cuando había irrumpido la lechuza con las invitaciones. Por lo que ponía en la tarjeta, el evento se celebraría ese mismo sábado, justo al término de los juicios de los traidores de guerra. Así abriría una nueva etapa de terror.

-Será en el Palacio de Blenheim -leyó Rodolphus-, qué pereza, eso está lejos... Era mejor en la mansión Malfoy, en cuanto salías de la sala de baile podías ponerte el pijama.

El resto de sus compañeros se mostraron de acuerdo.

-¿Sabéis algo de Draco? -preguntó la muggle con interés- ¿Cómo le va?

-Ayer fui a verlo, no le va mal dadas las circunstancias. Apenas sale de la Mansión pero al parecer vive con una chica, Astoria Greengrass. Sus padres murieron en la batalla y su hermana ha encontrado trabajo en el Ministerio Francés. Le ofreció irse con ella pero la chica quería terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts. Como ya debía tener relación con Draco, le ofreció mudarse a la mansión Malfoy y lo hizo junto con su elfina doméstica. Draco trabaja en asuntos de cooperación internacional para Voldemort, contactando con aliados y tal... Suele hacerlo desde casa, procura evitar el Ministerio, le desagrada el ambiente -desarrolló Rodolphus.

-¿Y sus padres? -inquirió Nellie.

-Voldemort cumplió su palabra y los ha desterrado a un pueblo muggle, pero ni siquiera a Belle le ha revelado a cuál. Todo el mundo tiene prohibido buscarlos y establecer cualquier forma de contacto con ellos. Igual Voldemort les borró la memoria... Nadie tiene ni idea de si estarán en este país o incluso en este continente.

-Están vivos y su hijo lleva una vida más que digna, no pueden pedir más después de su traición -apostilló Rabastan-. Ellos nos hubieran dejado a todos muertos o pudriéndonos en Azkaban.

El resto mostraron su aquiescencia.

Por las noches, cuando se acostaban y apagaban la luz, antes de dormirse, Bellatrix y Nellie fantaseaban con su futuro. La bruja le preguntaba dónde le gustaría vivir cuando la locura ministerial terminara. La muggle le hablaba de países que conocía por sus novelas, de casas de diseño que había visto en las revistas y a veces de lugares que se inventaba para entretenerla. En ocasiones anhelaba habitar en el Palacio de Invierno ruso cual zarina y en otras en una casa en la montaña criando cabras y escorbutos. De una forma u otra siempre lograba hacer reír a la mortífaga. En realidad se trataba de una cuestión retórica: les daba igual dónde vivir, solo deseaban estar juntas sin miedo a que alguien las descubriera. Pero como no parecía que eso fuese a suceder pronto, se perdían en fantasías disparatadas.

-¿Me llevarás a ver dragones? -preguntó con ilusión.

-Claro -respondió Bellatrix- y si te gusta alguno, te lo compro.

-¿Se pueden comprar? -inquirió Nellie.

-En absoluto. Tendremos que robarlo, piensa un plan tú que tienes más tiempo.

Al instante la castaña empezó a idear tramas delirantes para sustraer a la criatura; siempre incluían al menos una docena de asesinatos para hacer feliz a la morena. Las noches en las que Bellatrix estaba demasiado agotada incluso para hablar, Nellie le cantaba para que se durmiera sin pesadillas. Cuando lo meditaba con frialdad, la bruja no se creía estar inmersa en una relación romántica más intensa que la de cualquier historia, le daba nauseas. Era una psicópata asesina y cada día liquidaba a varias personas por orden de su Maestro. Y disfrutaba. Pero luego volvía a casa y aún disfrutaba más acurrucándose junto a su novia. No le quedaba otra que asumir la contradicción en que se había convertido su vida.

El viernes en que por fin terminaron los juicios la mortífaga se aseguró de que todas las penas eran ejecutadas y los prisioneros trasladados a sus respectivos destinos. Dedicó a eso toda la mañana. Así que cuando a primera hora de la tarde Voldemort la llamó a su despacho sintió curiosidad. ¿En qué se centrarían ahora? No le importaba mucho la respuesta, solo deseaba que fuese algo que le granjeara más tiempo libre. Y sobre todo algo tangible, algo que demostrara que su Maestro sí tenía planes tras matar a Potter.

Llamó a la puerta del despacho del Ministro de Magia que Voldemort había ocupado provisionalmente. Más adelante probablemente colocaría a un títere para no ocuparse de las tareas mundanas, pero de momento quería estar seguro de que todo se hacía a su manera. La aguda voz del mago le concedió el acceso.

-¿Quería verme, milord? -preguntó ella solicita.

-Sí, cuéntame, ¿ya está todo?

-Sí, Señor, tal y como planeamos. Me he asegurado personalmente. Se han ejecutado todas las sentencias y los del departamento administrativo se están encargando del papeleo para dejarlo todo terminado.

"Muy bien" siseó el hombre mientras paseaba lentamente por su despacho. La bruja mantenía la cabeza ligeramente gacha como símbolo de respeto. No se atrevía a mirarlo a pesar de ser la única a la que no le causaba repelús. Transcurridos unos segundos el silencio empezó a resultar tenso. Voldemort seguía caminando con calma por la enorme estancia mientras la bruja jugueteaba intranquila con sus anillos. Pese a la curiosidad y a los nervios no osó romper el silencio, esperó pacientemente. Unos minutos después, el Señor Oscuro se acercó a ella y le ordenó con un gesto que se levantara. Obedeció al instante. Se detuvo frente a ella y la contempló. Bellatrix levantó la vista y le miró con interés ladeando la cabeza. Finalmente, habló con voz pausada y calmada:

-Bella, mi más fiel lugarteniente... Fuiste la única que no dudaste, te quedaste conmigo hasta el final, estabas dispuesta a dar tu vida por la causa, por mí. No creas que no soy consciente de ello. Y estos días tu ayuda está resultando inestimable.

La bruja asintió con premura y le contempló con ojos brillantes emocionada de que valorara su dedicación.

-Siempre recompenso a quienes me apoyan y nadie lo ha hecho tanto como tú y sin pedir nada a cambio.

-Servirle es recompensa más que suficiente, mi Señor -respondió ella sin dudar.

Él vio la sinceridad en sus ojos. No necesitaba meterse en su mente (y dudaba de ser capaz, le enseñó demasiado bien), Bellatrix siempre había sido transparente con él. Así que continuó:

-Gobernarás a mi lado, Bella, serás mi mano derecha. Te nombraré Ministra de Magia si quieres, o líder del Wizengamot, lo que prefieras. No hará falta que me consultes tus decisiones, me fío completamente de tu criterio. Tendrás fondos y recursos ilimitados, por supuesto, y contarás con mi apoyo para cualquier proyecto que desees emprender.

La mortífaga estaba realizando un esfuerzo sobresaliente por no llorar. Era su sueño, a lo que había aspirado desde pequeña. Tras tantos años renunciado a su propia vida y perder la mitad de su existencia en la cárcel, recibía su recompensa. Y para ella el premio no era el cargo o el dinero, ni siquiera el poder. Se trataba de la confianza, de certificar por fin que su Maestro la valoraba y apreciaba. Nada podía hacerla más feliz que eso. No fue capaz de decir nada, solo logró asentir temblando de emoción.

-Solo una última tarea, te llevará muy poco tiempo -comentó Él con tranquilidad.

-Lo que sea, mi Señor.

-Necesito que mates a alguien.

-Por supuesto, será más que un placer -respondió sin dudar- ¿A quién?

Voldemort sonrió. Era tan raro ver la hendidura que tenía por boca dibujar ese gesto que la slytherin sintió un escalofrío. Tuvo un mal presentimiento. El mago abrió la puerta de lo que parecía un cuarto anexo, desapareció unos segundos y volvió al poco con alguien. Bellatrix sacó la varita dispuesta a asesinar a quien fuera. Hasta que Nellie apareció completamente asustada y de un empujón cayó a los pies de Voldemort. Las ganas de llorar de la morena se reavivaron con fuerza, pero la causa no fue la misma que minutos antes. Se dio cuenta de que la mano con que sujetaba la varita le temblaba y la escondió en la capa. "Adelante" siseó su Maestro. La castaña la miraba llorando en silencio en el suelo sin abrir la boca. La bruja respiró hondo e intentó serenarse.

-¿Que ha hecho ella, mi Señor? Es una simple muggle, emplear magia en ella sería un desperdicio.

-Me dijisteis que estaba muerta.

Se preguntó cuánto sabría su Maestro. Estaba segura de que no había entrado en su mente, lo habría notado. Pero aún así la había encontrado. Decidió hacerse la loca hasta el final, siempre había sido lo suyo. Gracias a años de servicio pudo camuflar hasta el temblor de su voz.

-No, mi Señor. Dijimos que la Orden la capturó y la dimos por muerta, pero ya veo que nos equivocamos. En cualquier caso nos ayudó mucho, fue más leal que muchos mortífagos. En mi humilde opinión, podría ayudarnos a conquistar el mundo muggle, sabe usar armas y…

-Tonterías. Un ser inferior jamás nos ayudará en nada. Aplastaré a toda su raza con solo mover un dedo.

\- ¿Y no bastaría con desmemorizarla? Como pago por haber colaborado…

Estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ella. Si renunciando a Nellie le salvaba la vida, Bellatrix estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. La castaña la olvidaría y reharía su vida, nunca le pareció un mal plan para ella. Sería feliz y permanecería alejada de todo peligro. Claro que la bruja moriría en vida y jamás se arriesgaría a buscarla y condenarla a muerte (otra vez), pero prefería mil veces asumir ella el sufrimiento. Pareció que Voldemort lo meditaba y la bruja cruzó los dedos esperanzada. Hasta que comprendió que solo lo hacía para prolongar la agonía de ambas. La decisión era irrevocable.

-Es solo una muggle, una herramienta y ya la hemos utilizado -respondió él en un siseo-. Mátala.

La duelista miró a Nellie que seguía llorando en el suelo. Sabía que sus lágrimas no eran producto del temor a la muerte sino al hecho de que fuese el amor de su vida quien acabase finalmente con ella. Agarró su varita, pero seguía sin ser capaz. ¿Qué podía hacer? Su cerebro maquinaba a toda velocidad, pero no se le ocurría solución alguna. Por supuesto que no quería asesinar a su novia, pero tampoco podía fallarle a su Maestro ni demostrarle que se había enamorado de una muggle. Eso acabaría fatal para ellas y para su familia entera. Voldemort observó su reticencia y murmuró con frialdad:

-¿A qué esperas, Bella? Demuéstrame que tu devoción hacia mí es absoluta. Porque lo es, ¿verdad?

-Sí, mi Señor, claro que sí, pero...

-Entonces mátala de una vez -la cortó Él ya con impaciencia.

No podía salvarla. Hubiera intercambiado su vida por la de Nellie, pero no era una opción. Si no la mataba, lo haría Voldemort e infligiéndole mucho más sufrimiento. Después, la torturaría a ella y aniquilaría también a los Lestrange y a Draco únicamente para hacerla sufrir. No podía salvar a toda la gente que quería, tenía que renunciar a alguien. Bellatrix dirigió una mirada de disculpa a aquella mujer que le había enseñado lo que era el amor. En los ojos de Nellie no hubo odio ni rabia, solo un inmenso dolor. La bruja levantó su varita curva con mano temblorosa. Por primera vez desde que aprendió, dudó antes de lanzar el hechizo.

-_Avada kedrava_.

Pronunció las dos palabras prácticamente en un susurro, con la certeza de que no poseía la rabia y el deseo necesarios para ejecutar la maldición de forma eficaz. Pero para su horror, la luz verde emergió de su arma. Era innato en ella, siempre albergaba resquicios de odio. Alcanzó su objetivo. De inmediato, el cuerpo de quien fuese su gran amor cayó al suelo sin vida. Al menos había sido rápido, sin dolor. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Soltó su varita de forma inconsciente y ella también cayó al suelo. Le dio igual mostrar debilidad, le dio igual mostrar su amor. Por primera vez en su vida, se arrepintió de uno de sus crímenes.


	26. Chapter 26

Los minutos pasaron mientras Bellatrix lloraba en el suelo hecha un ovillo. Le daba igual todo. No era capaz de sentir nada más allá de un profundo dolor. Notó cómo alguien intentaba levantarla del frío suelo de mármol, pero no reaccionó. ¿Para qué? Su vida acababa de perder todo el sentido. Cuando la puerta se abrió con una _bombarda_, la bruja tampoco reaccionó a la explosión. Si alguien quería matarla, que lo hiciera, no opondría resistencia.

-¡Belle! ¿Qué ha...?

Rodolphus no llegó a terminar la frase. La imagen de su mujer llorando en el suelo echa un ovillo, con Nellie junto a ella llorando también sin saber cómo ayudarla y el cadáver de Voldemort a un par de metros hablaba por sí sola. Tras él, Rabastan y Dolohov también frenaron en seco. El despacho del Ministro estaba aislado de todos los demás, no había riesgo de que pasara nadie; pero aún así, la escena era estremecedora. Haber matado a su maestro era algo que la bruja no era capaz de procesar. Su novia lo sabía y no encontraba la forma de hacerla reaccionar. La embargaba una indescriptible felicidad porque Bellatrix la había elegido a ella, pero la tristeza era igual de fuerte: no parecía que la mortífaga fuese a salir de ese trance. No encontraba la forma de tranquilizarla. Le apartó el pelo de la cara, le acarició la mejilla, le susurró palabras de consuelo... pero nada funcionó. La morena se dejó hacer pero no reaccionó.

Al rato, la muggle miró a los hombres sumida en la más profunda desesperanza. Rodolphus salió por fin de su estupor. Se agachó junto a ellas, sonrió a Nellie y le preguntó si le parecía bien que lo intentara él. No hizo falta que terminara la pregunta, la castaña asintió de inmediato derrotada. El mago se sentó en el suelo, levantó a Bellatrix con cuidado y la sentó en su regazo. No opuso resistencia pero tampoco colaboró. Estaba tan agotada que ya ni siquiera lloraba. Tenía la mirada perdida, completamente vacía, como víctima de un dementor. Viendo que tampoco estaba mucho mejor, Dolohov se acercó a Nellie y la obligó a sentarse en el sofá.

-Voy a curarte las heridas, ¿de acuerdo, Eleanor?

La muggle le miró con cierta sorpresa. Ni siquiera recordaba las magulladuras que le había provocado el Señor Oscuro al secuestrarla. Asintió y el mago le curó los hematomas. Rabastan se sentó junto a ellos sonriendo a Nellie con cariño. Observaron cómo el más joven intentaba calmar a su mujer. Después de acariciarle el pelo durante varios minutos y de asegurarle que todo iba bien y estaban con ella, la duelista por fin murmuró:

-Se ha ido. Mi Maestro se ha ido. Yo lo he matado.

Su voz apenas era un susurro, nada en su tono recordaba al de la mortífaga más temida. Nunca la había visto tan derrotada, tan perdida... ni cuando entró a Azkaban ni cuando salió. Rodolphus le peinó los suaves rizos oscuros con sus dedos mientras utilizaba el tono afable pero firme con el que la calmaba en situaciones similares.

-No te ha dejado otra opción, preciosa. Le dedicaste tu vida entera y no supo valorarlo, no tenía ningún derecho a obligarte a hacer nada. Has hecho lo correcto, todo va a ir bien.

-Todo va a ir mal -susurró la bruja con angustia en la mirada-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer sin él? Le he matado, yo le quería. La gente querrá vengarse de mí y...

-A nadie le caía bien, Belle, de hecho solo a ti... El mundo te estará agradecido. Además, piensa que en realidad era mestizo, por mucho que nos negáramos a aceptarlo. Y que alguien debe ocupar su lugar. Es tu destino, siempre lo ha sido: tú debes gobernar el mundo mágico.

-¡No, no, eso es ridículo, claro que no! ¡Yo jamás usurparía su...! -protestó ella revolviéndose.

"Eh, eh", la tranquilizó su marido obligándola a volver a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, "Todo va a ir bien, te lo prometo". Le costó unos minutos volver a calmarla. Con voz ronca, la mortífaga susurró:

-Se ha dado cuenta. Me conocía tan bien que ha adivinado lo que iba a hacer. Se ha defendido. He creído que moriríamos los dos... deberíamos haber muerto los dos. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin él?

Rodolphus ocultó su sorpresa y respondió con voz suave:

-Debes continuar su legado, asegurarte de que todo el esfuerzo y sufrimiento que hemos dedicado a la causa no haya sido en vano. Nadie lo hará mejor que tú. Y sabes que estaremos a tu lado en todo momento.

Bellatrix negó con la cabeza pero no añadió nada. Hundió la cara en el cuello de su marido como si eso la fuese a proteger de la realidad. Su novia no aguantó más. Se disculpó alegando que iba al baño a lavarse la cara y salió de la habitación. Ni la mortífaga ni su marido se percataron, estaban demasiado absortos en su angustia. Sin embargo, Rabastan y Dolohov se miraron. Era evidente que Nellie desconocía la ubicación de los lavabos y además no era nada seguro que una muggle vagase sola por los pasillos del Ministerio. Fue el segundo quien decidió ir a buscarla. Le había cogido mucho cariño, le cuidó durante su rehabilitación incluso mejor que el medimago. Además era graciosa, divertida y aportaba a la mansión una alegría inédita entre los mortífagos. El mayor de los Lestrange también sentía un gran afecto hacia ella, pero no era tan bueno consolando a la gente como sus compañeros.

A Dolohov le costó poco localizarla. Esa planta había quedado desierta desde que la ocupó Voldemort, nadie osaba cruzarse en su camino. La muggle había accedido por una de las escaleras de servicio -el mago supuso que intentando buscar la salida- pero se había rendido. Estaba sentada en un escalón llorando. Eso le partió el alma: aunque ver a Bellatrix también le había dolido, Nellie era tan inocente, noble y alegre que encontrarla en ese estado resultaba antinatural. Sobre todo porque ella había sido la víctima. Se sentó a su lado, la cogió de la mano y estuvieron unos minutos en silencio. No quiso agobiarla, dejó que se desahogara y simplemente le hizo notar que estaba a su lado.

-Ya nunca me querrá... Por mi culpa ha tenido que matarlo...

-No digas tonterías, Eleanor. Bella está en shock, ¿vale? Le costará un poco superar la pérdida, es normal, lleva toda su vida obsesionada con ese malnacido... Pero no será capaz si tú no estás a su lado. Vale que ahora no está en sus cabales, pero jamás creí que elegiría a nadie por delante de su señor, a nadie. Y te ha elegido a ti, te quiere a ti. ¿Entiendes el milagro que es eso tratándose de Bellatrix Lestrange?

-Pero lleva una hora llorando por él y...

-Tú no la has conocido en su versión más sádica y desquiciada. Y no la has conocido porque desde el día en que te "secuestró", Bella cambió. No con los demás, evidentemente, es cruel y eso sigue ahí. Pero su relación contigo e incluso con ella misma es mucho más sana. Y es gracias a ti. Es verdad que ahora no está en condiciones de nada... pero no dudes que te quiere muchísimo.

Nellie asintió y se sintió un poco mejor al aceptar que igual su amigo tenía razón. Aún así, todas las inquietudes que llevaban acosándola esos meses emergieron de nuevo.

-Aunque eso sea verdad... No la he sabido consolar, no puedo ayudarla ni hacerla sentir mejor por mucho que lo desee. Mr. Rod lo ha conseguido en pocos minutos. ¿Qué aporto yo a su vida? No soy bruja, ni tengo dinero para regalarle cosas, ni puedo ayudarle con el trabajo... Solo le causo problemas desde el principio. De no ser por mí Voldemort seguiría vivo y ella estaría feliz de haber ganado la guerra. Solo soy una carga...

"¡Oye!", la frenó Dolohov con gravedad, "¡Deja de decir estupideces, para eso ya tenemos a Rabastan!". Le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Nellie apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras intentaba no volver a llorar. El mortífago, sin soltarle la mano, respondió:

-Cuando Rodolphus, el hombre con quien llevo desde los veinte años, con el que duermo cada noche y por el que daría mi vida, está triste o le sucede algo, no acude a mí. Busca a la psicópata insensible de su mujer (perdona, pero es así) y ella es la única que logra calmarlo. No sé cómo lo hace, pero siempre ha sido así. Son como hermanos, se adoran y tienen esa conexión especial entre ellos. Pero Bella te quiere a ti y sabréis como apoyaros mutuamente. Te quiere a ti. Al igual que Rodolphus... que también te quiere a ti y a tus tartas. Y Rabastan, que ahora presume de que cocina mejor que los chefs franceses... Lo difícil es no quererte, Eleanor, así que no tienes motivos para preocuparte.

La muggle sonrió por fin con sinceridad. Le dio las gracias al sueco y le besó en la mejilla. El mago sacó un pañuelo de seda de su bolsillo y le limpió la cara con delicadeza.

-Ya estás, tan guapa como siempre -sonrió él-. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa o...?

-¡No, no! Quiero quedarme hasta saber que Bella está bien.

"De acuerdo entonces" murmuró el rubio incorporándose. Le tendió la mano y volvieron juntos al despacho principal. Parecía que la cosa se había estabilizado. El matrimonio seguía en el suelo pero la bruja parecía un poco más tranquila, ya no lloraba ni se lamentaba. Rodolphus seguía acariciándole el pelo mientras Rabastan los miraba desde el sofá pensando que mejor no casarse nunca, aquello resultaba demasiado extraño. Cuando los vio entrar, el hermano pequeño sonrió y le indicó con un gesto a Nellie que se sentara junto a él. La muggle obedeció y se colocó a su lado con la espalda apoyada en el escritorio. Con cuidado, el mortífago levantó a Bellatrix de su regazo y la colocó en el de la castaña, como quien traslada a un cachorro que acaba de dormirse. La bruja apenas se movió. Se acomodó sobre su novia y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Rodolphus se sentó en el sofá entre su hermano y su amante y debatieron entre susurros qué iban a hacer. Todos dirigían miradas de reojo al cadáver de Voldemort que seguía en el suelo. Parecía mucho más pequeño, débil y ridículo; en absoluto recordaba al hombre que había tiranizado a la Comunidad Mágica. Nellie estaba entretenida acariciando la mejilla de la slytherin cuando la bruja murmuró: "Cántame".

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Nellie.

-Que me cantes para que me duerma.

A la castaña le resultó extraño lo de dormirse sentada en el suelo con un cadáver a tres metros y tres hombres mirando. Y también le daba cierto pudor... Pero si eso la iba a hacer sentirse mejor, no tenía ningún problema. Así que en voz baja empezó a entonar las canciones que le cantaba por las noches cuando tenía pesadillas. Pronto sintió que la bruja, extenuada por el llanto y la angustia, se quedaba dormida. Levantó la vista y observó que no era la única. Rabastan y Dolohov habían decidido echar una cabezada en ambos hombros de Rodolphus. El mago le guiñó un ojo a Nellie y ella sonrió. Dejó de cantar y Bellatrix gruñó enfadada sin abrir los ojos. En cuanto volvió a hacerlo, la morena se tranquilizó y retomó su sueño.

Una hora después, la mortífaga despertó. No recordaba bien qué había sucedido, igual había sido una pesadilla. Se giró y vio el cadáver. Pues no, era real. Observó a su novia que seguía acariciándole el pelo y la miraba con timidez.

-Lo siento, Nell -susurró avergonzada-. No quería que me vieras así.

-No es culpa tuya, cielo -sonrió la castaña.

La morena decidió posponer la disculpa hasta que estuvieran solas. Miró a su marido y le preguntó qué había pasado, cómo había capturado Voldemort a Nellie. Su conversación despertó a los otros dos magos que se frotaron los ojos sin tener tampoco clara la situación.

-Estábamos los cuatro en casa tomando el té cuando apareció furibundo. Intentamos impedir que se acercara a Eleanor, pero como nos pilló desprevenidos, logró inmovilizarnos. Dijo que más tarde se ocuparía de nosotros y se la llevó. En cuanto Kreacher y Ruffy han logrado liberarnos, hemos venido corriendo. Como la puerta del despacho estaba bloqueada, la he volado.

La bruja asintió procesando la información. Antes de que le diera tiempo a preguntar de nuevo, Rabastan murmuró:

-Dices que se ha defendido... ¿Cómo es posible que lo hayas matado? Ni siquiera Potter pudo...

-Potter no pudo porque la varita de sauco no le obedecía a él. Creyó que sí porque Draco desarmó a Dumbledore y él desarmó a Draco meses después cuando nos los trajeron a la Mansión Malfoy. Pero... -murmuró la bruja a la que le costaba centrarse.

-¿Pero qué? -inquirió Dolohov apremiante.

-Yo desarmé a mi sobrino entrenando a la mañana siguiente de la muerte del viejo.

-¿Quieres decir que...? -empezó Rabastan.

"Tú eres la verdadera dueña de la varita de sauco" murmuró su marido. Bellatrix asintió lentamente. El resto la miraron sorprendidos durante unos segundos asimilando la noticia. Su novia, que no lo entendía bien pero sospechaba que era algo bueno, le preguntó si lo había hecho con esa idea. La bruja volvió a asentir.

-Imaginé que sería importante controlar la varita de forma legítima, así que me aseguré de ello. Mi idea no era quedármela, sino cerciorarme de que nadie podía derrotar a mi Señor...

-Nadie salvo tú -apuntó Rodolphus.

La bruja evitó su mirada.

-¿Ves como en el fondo sabías que tenía que ser así, que debías ser tú quien ocuparas el trono no como reina consorte sino como emperatriz absoluta? -sonrió su marido.

La bruja decidió obviar la pregunta y contraatacó con otra: "¿Cómo sabía que Nellie estaba viva?". Los tres magos se miraron nerviosos entre sí. La castaña también desvió la vista. Ninguno quería ser quien le diera la noticia. La morena repitió la pregunta con más firmeza y un tono ligeramente amenazador. Fue Dolohov quien respondió:

-Por Narcissa. Cuando los desterró, intentando obtener su favor por última vez, te delató. Obviamente nos vio planear el rescate de Nellie el mes que la perdimos, no pusimos empeño en ocultarlo porque no creímos que ella fuese una amenaza. Le confesó que tenéis algún tipo de relación extraña y creyó que así los exoneraría a ellos. Evidentemente los desterró igual, pero juzgó que debía comprobar si era cierto. Nos lo contó cuando nos paralizó para saber si era verdad y lo confirmó entrando en nuestras mentes. Lo siento, Bella... Pero ahora ese maldito cobarde está muerto y los Malfoy sin magia ni dinero en un lugar donde nadie puede encontrarlos, así que...

-Te juro por Salazar que yo los encontraré -siseó la bruja con voz gélida.

Todos sintieron un escalofrío, nadie quiso estar en el pellejo del matrimonio rubio. Para rebajar la tensión, Rodolphus se levantó, se acercó al cadáver de Voldemort que aún tenía su arma firmemente sujeta. Se la quitó de su huesuda mano y se la tendió a Bellatrix. "Es tuya", murmuró con una sonrisa, "No la necesitas, pero ahora sí que nadie podrá derrotarte". Su mujer la aceptó con cierta duda. Era evidente que su sangre aún bullía por la traición de su hermana. Nellie intentó animarla:

-¿No estás contenta? ¡Tienes un nuevo palo mágico!

Bellatrix sonrió por fin y la besó. Después, con manos temblorosas, se subió la manga del vestido. Ya no había marca tenebrosa. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para evitar volver a llorar. Se dieron cuenta de que debían actuar deprisa: al resto de mortífagos también les habría desaparecido el tatuaje. No podían permitirse que surgiera el caos. Rabastan preguntó si a todos los traidores y condenados que Voldemort había marcado también les habrían desaparecido los tatuajes. La bruja negó con la cabeza. El proceso era diferente: no era un premio a su fidelidad como la marca tenebrosa sino un castigo para marcarlos, así que no estaban ligados al núcleo mágico de Voldemort sino a diversas maldiciones. Aceptado eso, Rodolphus se hizo cargo de la situación:

-Belle, es importante que al mundo le quede claro que no ha cambiado nada, no hay vacío de poder: tú eres la líder y no se tolerarán desobediencias. Vamos a reunir a los trabajadores en el patio central, les das la noticia de que has matado a Voldemort por desavenencias (así aún te temerán más) y que extiendan la palabra. Seguramente sacarán una edición especial del Profeta. Mañana en la fiesta se lo comunicas al resto de líderes mundiales y familias importantes. Y el lunes reúnes a los jefes de cada departamento y decides cómo quieres continuar a partir de ahora.

La bruja se demacró al recordar la fiesta que se celebraba al día siguiente en la que por fin Voldemort iba a dar la cara. Ya no sucedería. Mientras se recomponía, Rabastan llamó a los elfos del Ministerio y les ordenó que reunieran a todo el mundo en el hall. Bellatrix seguía sintiéndose incapaz, le temblaban las piernas, no parecía ella. Nellie la apartó a un rincón del despacho y la miró a los ojos. Con voz firme, le recordó:

-Eres Bellatrix Black, no necesitas a ningún hombre para tiranizar al universo. Puedes hacerlo tú sola, te bastas y te sobras. Has sobrevivido a cosas más duras y eres mucho más inteligente porque jamás te obsesionarías con un crío. Vas a ser la mejor líder de la historia.

La slytherin la contempló y sonrió de nuevo. "Gracias, Nell, creo que podré hacerlo si estás a mi lado" susurró. "Siempre" respondió la castaña. Mientras, el pequeño de los Lestrange les indicó con discreción a sus compañeros que había que deshacerse del cadáver de Voldemort para evitar crearle más traumas a su asesina. Al poco reapareció uno de los elfos para comunicarles que ya estaba todo el mundo reunido. Bellatrix besó a Nellie y le pidió a Dolohov que la llevase a casa a salvo. Después miró a su marido aún con cierto temor y murmuró:

-¿Vienes conmigo, Rod?

-Claro que sí, preciosa -sonrió él cogiéndola de la mano.

-Os esperamos en casa -comentó Rabastan- y cuando vengáis podemos ir a cenar fuera para celebrarlo.

-No, Nellie no puede salir porque si la descubren... -empezó la bruja.

-¿Quién la va a descubrir? -inquirió Dolohov- El único que tenía interés en deshacerse de nuestra muggle favorita ya está muerto. Ahora si alguien le dirige la más mínima mirada, lo asesinamos y ya está. ¿Ves cómo ser la jefa tiene sus ventajas?

La morena tuvo que concederle la razón en ese aspecto. Así que aceptó. Reunió valor y salió al pasillo con su marido para dar la cara ante el mundo mágico. Mientras, Rabastan y Dolohov repararon la puerta del despacho presidencial y el resto de desperfectos que la _bombarda_ de apertura había provocado. Seguidamente, observaron el cadáver de quien fue su maestro.

-¿Qué hacemos con él? -preguntó el sueco resumiendo el dilema general.

-Yo tengo una idea... -murmuró Nellie con timidez- Ya que mañana hay una fiesta y que habrá que servir canapés y cosas así... Creo que sería bonito que por una vez fuera él quien os sirviera a vosotros y además así estaría con nosotros... al menos hasta que hagamos la digestión.

Al rubio le costó más entenderlo, pero Rabastan lo captó al instante. Le había fascinado la historia de cómo la muggle convertía cadáveres en empanadas y además se había vuelto muy aficionado a la cocina. Así que secundó la idea con notable emoción y le suplicó a la pastelera que le enseñara a hacerlo. Dolohov reprimió una arcada pero aceptó también. Aunque macabro, le parecía un final merecido para Voldemort: acabar masticado en la boca de los seguidores a los que desquició. Entonces surgió el problema de cómo sacarlo de ahí. No podían aparecerse dentro del Ministerio ni levitar su cadáver hasta la salida y que lo viera todo el mundo...

-¿Pero no podría un elfo? -preguntó Nellie- A mí Kreacher me _aparicionó_ de _Grimal Place_...

-Eleanor -respondió el rubio cogiéndole la mano-, si no te casas con Bella, tendrás que casarte con... bueno, con Rod, es cierto que te lo pidió antes. Pero si no, insisto en ser la tercera opción. No serás bruja, pero eres más inteligente que todos nosotros.

La muggle sonrió encantada y aceptó la proposición de Dolohov. Después llamaron a Kreacher. El elfo soltó un grito de sorpresa al ver el cuerpo, pero enseguida se recuperó: por fin su amo Regulus había sido vengado. No sin cierto asco, Rabastan cogió el cadáver de Voldemort y le dio una mano al elfo. Los apareció a ambos en la mansión Lestrange y volvió a por los dos restantes. Una vez en su hogar, hasta el sueco dejó de lado sus reparos y acudió a la cocina. Cuando una hora después volvió el matrimonio, el cadáver ya no estaba. De haber comprobado la nevera, hubiesen visto unas mini hamburguesas de una carne picada un tanto descolorida. Pero no lo hicieron y nadie comentó nada de las "voldyburguesas" delante de la aún conmocionada Bellatrix.

Rodolphus les contó que el anuncio del cambio de líder había ido bien. El shock inicial había sido fuerte, pero luego mucha gente pareció aliviada de librarse de Voldemort. Al menos la mortífaga tenía forma humana... Bellatrix informó también que habría cambios en los departamentos, en el funcionamiento del Ministerio y probablemente en varios aspectos más. Unos pocos insensatos preguntaron quién la había puesto al cargo. A los cinco segundos la bruja los había liquidado. Resultó ejemplarizante: nadie más rechistó y todos parecieron asumir el cambio de directiva. Así que en cuanto terminó su discurso, los que siempre fueron partidarios de la slytherin, se arrancaron con un aplauso. Todo el mundo lo secundo, bien por temor, bien por confusión. Así que el matrimonio Lestrange quedó satisfecho.

Los cinco se citaron en el recibidor en media hora para salir a cenar. Nellie cogió de la mano a Bellatrix. Aunque se había mantenido fría e impertérrita ante sus seguidores, la slytherin volvía a perder el aplomo. Subieron a sus habitaciones para ducharse y arreglarse tras el accidentado día. Cuando se quedaron solos, Rodolphus contempló a su hermano y a su amante y preguntó con el ceño fruncido:

-¿Quiero saber qué habéis hecho con el cuerpo?

-No -respondió Dolohov al instante-, te aseguro que no quieres.

El hermano pequeño asintió y no hizo más preguntas. Una hora después estaban brindando con champán en uno de los restaurantes más caros del centro de Londres. Las dos mujeres se sentían inmensamente felices de que Nellie pudiese estar en un restaurante mágico a la vista de todos sin correr peligro. El Profeta ya había publicado una edición de última hora y el temor y el respeto hacia la lugarteniente que había vencido a su Maestro aun eran mayores. No pudieron ni pagar la cena porque el maître insistió en que sería un sacrilegio. En cuanto terminaron y se aparecieron en la mansión, como aún era pronto, Bellatrix le preguntó a Nellie qué le apetecía hacer:

-Ahora puedo enseñarte el mundo mágico sin ningún miedo. Podemos ir al Bosque Prohibido, o a volar, o si quieres conocer Hogwarts... Podemos hacer lo que quieras.

"Esto es lo que quiero" murmuró Nellie rodeando su cintura y besándole el cuello. La bruja profirió suaves gemidos de placer y se dejó hacer. Un par de minutos después, cuando la mano de la muggle se había abierto camino bajo su falda y trepaba por el muslo, murmuró:

-Ya sabes que este es mi plan favorito siempre, pero lo hacemos todas las noches y casi todas las mañanas... a veces incluso cuando una de las dos aún duerme... ¿Seguro que no quieres hacer otra cosa?

-No, ahora es distinto. Antes follaba con mi novia y ahora lo hago con la bruja oscura dueña y señora del mundo mágico, eso aún me pone más.

Bellatrix sacudió la cabeza y le siguió el juego mientras entraban en la mansión.

-¿Y por qué una bruja tan poderosa iba a tener interés en una muggle molesta?

"No lo sé..." murmuró Nellie con expresión inocente mientras cruzaba los brazos tras la espalda haciendo que su escote resultara aún más pronunciado, "Tienes razón... Igual debería irme, seguro que encuentras a cualquier otra con...". No pudo terminar la frase porque la mortífaga la agarró con fuerza y la besó. Llegaron a su habitación sin separarse y al alcanzar la cama ya estaban completamente desnudas. Un cierre a la altura de un día que cambió sus vidas.


	27. Chapter 27

Cuando Bellatrix abrió los ojos Nellie ya llevaba varios minutos despierta contemplándola. Comprobó que eran las once y se asustó de haberse quedado dormida, su maestro se enfadaría. Luego recordó que Voldemort ya era historia y hasta la fiesta de la noche no tenía nada que hacer. Así que prefirió escapar de la realidad hasta que resultase imperativo. Abrazó a la muggle y continuó con su sueño. La castaña sonrió y le acarició el pelo. No tenía objeciones a ese plan, mucho mejor que el de las últimas semanas cuando la bruja se despertaba al amanecer y no volvía hasta casi entrada la noche. Sin duda la muerte del Señor Serpiente resultaba de lo más beneficiosa para ella. Aún así, había dormido poco. Seguía teniendo bastantes inquietudes.

Su principal preocupación era su futuro. Bellatrix y todos los demás iban a estar muy atareados durante meses adaptándose a sus nuevos cargos. Si bien ahora tenía libertad absoluta, no la disfrutaba tanto si venía del brazo de su vieja conocida, la soledad. Además odiaba sentirse inútil, no estaba acostumbrada. Llevaba toda la vida trabajando unas doce horas diarias y aunque obviamente no quería volver a aquello, sí necesitaba sentirse realizada. Le avergonzaba pensar que todo lo que poseía en ese momento -desde la ropa hasta la vivienda- pertenecía a Bellatrix. La slytherin le había ofrecido visitar su tienda por si quería recuperar alguna de sus antiguas pertenencias, pero ella se negó. En primer lugar, porque apenas poseía nada y en segundo, porque le daba escalofríos la sola idea de pisar de nuevo Fleet Street. No quería recordar los tiempos oscuros que había vivido ahí ni todo lo que sucedió la última noche. Ninguna de esas cosas parecía ya que perteneciese a su realidad, ni siquiera a su pasado. No deseaba volver.

Lo que sí anhelaba era ganar su propio dinero, pero no se le ocurría la forma. No tenía estudios, solo se le daba bien la repostería. En el universo mágico no podría hacerlo porque usaban la magia para todo y su mundo le resultaba ya tan ajeno... No podía recuperar su tienda, era el escenario de un doble homicidio del que ella desapareció: daría con sus huesos en la cárcel en cuanto pusiera un pie dentro. Ni con magia podrían evitarlo, demasiados testigos. Además tampoco quería. Y no sabía si su novia se lo tomaría bien o se sentiría ofendida. Igual lo consideraba un desprecio hacia su generosidad...

-¿En qué piensas? -murmuró la bruja desperezándose.

-En que te quiero mucho, peluchín -sonrió ella.

-Esa no es tu cara de pensar en mí. Pero me lo voy a creer para que no intentes distraerme con sexo, aún no me he recuperado de lo de anoche.

Nellie rió y se sonrojó. Le sorprendió que la conociera tan bien, tanto las expresiones faciales como sus técnicas de disuasión. Tras besuquearse un rato, se asearon y desayunaron en la terraza. Después, Bellatrix sintió que le debía una disculpa en condiciones. Eso la ponía más nerviosa que confesar ante el mundo que había matado a Voldemort, pero quería hacer las cosas bien con su novia. Se sentaron en la cama y la bruja murmuró:

-Nell, siento de verdad cómo me puse ayer. Quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento, mataría a cualquiera para protegerte. Y si fue Rod quien consiguió tranquilizarme fue porque... porque me daba vergüenza que me vieras así. Sé que te gusto porque soy fuerte, despiadada y todo eso. Me horroriza que me vieras llorando como a un Malfoy por haber perdido al hombre que prácticamente nos convirtió en sus esclavos.

-Que te afecten las cosas es lo que te hace fuerte, cielo, si no no tendría ningún mérito. Después de lo de ayer aún te admiro más. Hay que tener mucho valor para hacer lo que tú hiciste, no en el sentido físico sino en el psicológico. Yo no hubiese podido acabar con Sweeney ni aun cuando intentó asesinarme. Te quiero y nada de lo que hagas me hará cambiar de opinión. Y sé que solo soy una muggle y no puedo ofrecerte nada, ni aportar mucho a esta relación, pero te prometo que...

-Eleanor -la cortó la bruja con gravedad.

La castaña la miró algo asustada, nunca la llamaba por su nombre completo. La bruja odiaba ponerse cursi y romántica, lo odiaba con todo su ser. Pero juzgó que por una vez era necesario, quería que el mensaje le quedase claro y viera que era sincero:

-Quiero que tengas clara una cosa: si fueras la segunda bruja más poderosa del mundo (la primera siempre seré yo), si fueras la reencarnación de Morgana, no te querría más de lo que te quiero ahora. Es verdad que a veces me gustaría que fueses bruja porque así las cosas serían más sencillas para ti, podrías solucionarlo todo con un hechizo, pero por nada más. Sigo considerando a los muggles una raza inferior, no puedo cambiar eso, está demasiado arraigado en mí. Pero tú eres excepcional, lo sentí desde el momento en que te vi, nunca he conocido a nadie tan fuerte como tú. Eres mi reina y quiero que estés conmigo siempre. Júramelo.

"Te lo juro" fue lo único que acertó a balbucear Nellie a punto de llorar de emoción. La morena asintió algo avergonzada de su intensidad y se quedaron un rato abrazadas en la cama. Minutos después, Bellatrix fue capaz de confesarle la angustia que prácticamente la asfixiaba: "Tengo miedo, Nell. Sin mi maestro no sé qué hacer, no voy a poder seguir. Estoy sola en esto".

-No lo estás. Sé que en lo de gobernar no te puedo ayudar, pero tienes a Rodolphus, a Rabastan y a Dolohov, ellos te ayudarán en cualquier cosa. Sois los magos más poderosos e inteligentes que conozco. Podéis dominar el mundo mágico los cuatro y matarlos a todos si queréis, como los jinetes del Apocalipsis -sonrió la muggle.

-¿Quiénes son esos? -inquirió la bruja frunciendo el ceño.

-Un rollo mitológico. Se supone que son cuatro jinetes que representan las grandes amenazas de la humanidad, que por mucho que pasen los siglos siguen presentes: el hambre, la guerra, la peste y la muerte.

-¿Qué es la...?

-La peste representa la enfermedad -se adelantó su novia-. Es una de las enfermedades más contagiosas y mortales que han existido. La peste negra, hace unos siglos mató casi a la mitad de la población. O por ejemplo el ébola, pasó lo mismo. Costó muchísimo erradicarlas.

-Interesante... -murmuró la bruja- Entre los magos no existen ese tipo de enfermedades. Lo más contagioso es la viruela del dragón pero no suele ser mortal.

-¿No os afectan las mismas enfermedades que a nosotros?

-No. Somos inmunes a vuestras enfermedades igual que vosotros a las nuestras. Entre magos es mucho más común morir por accidentes con diversos artefactos: explosiones de calderos, escobas que fallan, envenenamientos con alguna planta o poción... -comentó Bellatrix con rapidez- Pero cuéntame eso de... ¿la peste, has dicho? ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Cómo puede algo matar a tanta gente, cómo se contagia?

-No... No lo sé, cielo -respondió avergonzada-. Ya sabes que no pude estudiar mucho, lo poco que sé es por lo que leí en la biblioteca de pequeña. Pero si te interesa hay miles de libros de medicina y de historia que cuentan todo eso.

"Ya veremos. De momento lo único que me interesa está aquí" murmuró la slytherin mordisqueándole el cuello. Eso desterró por completo la tristeza de la muggle por su falta de cultura. Estuvieron besuqueándose hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta. Se separaron con fastidio. Rodolphus las saludó alegremente y se sentó también en la cama sin pedir permiso. Les comentó que el mundo mágico ya estaba por completo enterado del ascenso de Bellatrix y los invitados aún tenían más ganas de la fiesta de esa noche. Varias familias importantes le habían escrito personalmente para felicitarlos.

Antes de que la slytherin pudiera echarle la bronca por invadir su dormitorio, entró también Dolohov, que se aburría, y se acomodó junto a ellos. La duelista maldijo en voz alta:

-¿¡Ves por qué necesitaba un colchón ridículamente grande!? -le espetó a su marido- ¿Va a venir también Rabastan a invadir mi intimidad o...?

-No -la interrumpió su marido-. Anoche quedó con una de sus amantes y le prohibí traerlas a casa. Estoy harto de encontrarme por las mañanas a brujas extrañas que intentan robarme el desayuno.

-Yo creo que si se hicieran pruebas de paternidad, la mitad de críos de Inglaterra serían de Rab -comentó el rubio.

"Mientras no los traiga aquí a desayunar..." murmuró Rodolphus acomodándose con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su mujer. Bellatrix le revolvió el pelo más que acariciárselo, pero él no protestó. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio disfrutando de la paz y la sensación de libertad. A los tres magos les resultaba extraño: ninguno recordaba la última vez que vivieron sin estar bajo las órdenes de alguien o pudiendo salir a la calle sin riesgo de terminar en Azkaban. Probablemente porque jamás sucedió. Y ahí estaban, en una cama con la mirada perdida como el pájaro al que abren la jaula y no se atreve a salir porque nunca conoció otra cosa.

-¿Y los muggles que hacéis en los días de fiesta, Eleanor? -preguntó Rodolphus.

-Los muggles no sé... Yo trabajaba como todos los días y si tenía mucha suerte, recuperaba horas de sueño -contestó la aludida con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Bellatrix-. La gente normal va al cine, a conciertos, al teatro, esas cosas... El año pasao inauguraron un Acuario junto al Támesis que debe estar bien. Pero no sé, yo nunca tuve pasta para ir a nada de eso.

Su novia la besó en la mejilla con cariño, la ponía triste pensar que Nellie había tenido una vida tan dura. Aunque tampoco es que la suya hubiese sido mejor... Seguidamente la castaña tuvo que dedicar veinte minutos a explicarles los conceptos "cine" y "película". Tuvo la sensación de que les extrañaba que los muggles hubiesen sido capaces de desarrollar algo tan complejo. Pero los hombres tuvieron la elegancia de no comentarlo y su novia estaba ocupada besuqueándole el cuello. Rodolphus, observándolas, no pudo evitar murmurar:

-Ya que estamos los cuatro en la cama..., yo creo que podríamos...

-Como sugieras que follemos te llevas el primer_ crucio_ de la mañana -le advirtió su mujer.

-¡No iba a sugerir eso! -protestó él- Sino más bien que profundicemos en el conocimiento mutuo, sin ropa, con un agradable contacto físico y...

No pudo terminar. Antes de que la morena cogiese su varita, Rodolphus recibió un puñetazo en el hombro por gentileza de Dolohov, que era con mucho el que más fuerza física tenía. El pequeño de los Lestrange protestó y se enfurruñó (más por el rechazo a su idea que por la agresión). De forma inconsciente, Bellatrix abrazó a Nellie con más fuerza. En sus buenos tiempos ella no habría tenido problemas con tríos, orgías y demás depravaciones, pero a su novia no iba a tocarla absolutamente nadie. La castaña estuvo encantada de dejarse achuchar. "¿Tú estás seguro de que este imbécil es gay?" le preguntó la mortífaga a Dolohov. El sueco ladeó la cabeza con expresión de duda.

-Conmigo puedo asegurarte que cumple, pero a veces hace comentarios sobre ti que...

Rodolphus estaba acostumbrado a recibir miradas de odio de su mujer, pero la de Nellie fue la primera. Y resultó mucho más terrorífica. La muggle siempre le había adorado, pero era incluso más posesiva que Bellatrix. Por primera vez tenía a alguien que la quería, no iba a permitir que nadie -ni siquiera su marido- intentara robársela. Bastaría con envenenar su comida... El pequeño de los Lestrange le dedicó una expresión de rabia a su compañero por haber revelado ese dato. Temió que terminaran mal en su primer día de libertad (y temió quedarse sin sus tartas favoritas, eso sobre todo), así que elaboró un plan alternativo.

-¡Era broma! Aunque estamos todos extremadamente buenos, tampoco sería... -como su mujer ya tenía la varita se interrumpió- Se me ha ocurrido otra cosa. Aquí no encerramos a los animales en peceras ni nada así, pero hay un restaurante acristalado bajo el río en el que se ven peces, criaturas acuáticas de todo tipo y...

-¡Halaa! ¿¡Podemos ir!? -exclamó Nellie emocionada mirando a la morena.

Evidentemente Bellatrix no fue capaz de negarse y a la media hora los cuatro se aparecieron en el lugar. Se accedía al restaurante con un ascensor mágico que terminaba en una sala central con paredes acristaladas. La iluminación era tenue y en tonos fríos para respetar el ambiente marino. Además de varias especies de peces de agua dulce, nadaban a su alrededor criaturas como sirenas, selkies (parientes siniestras de las anteriores), grindylows (demonios de agua) y varios tipos de tritones y ninfas.

En cuanto llegó la comitiva, despejaron el lugar para ellos. Los Lestrange y los Black eran las dos familias más respetadas del mundo mágico (sobre todo desde que los Malfoy cayeron en desgracia) y Dolohov pertenecía a la nobleza sueca: nunca tenían problema para encontrar mesa. Les recibieron con honores y les sirvieron un amplio menú degustación.

La muggle apenas comió, toda su atención se centró en el espectáculo acuático que se desarrollaba tras la cristalera; Rodolphus no tuvo problema en ocuparse de sus platos. Por su parte, la morena, era inmensamente feliz al poder besar y meterle mano a su novia bajo la mesa sin miedo a repercusiones. De nuevo no les permitieron pagar y nadie tuvo objeciones. A la muggle le llamaba la atención que cuanto más rico eras, menos tenías que gastar.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, mientras tomaban el té ayudaron a Bellatrix a repasar su discurso de presentación. Era vital conquistar a los invitados a la fiesta para que apoyaran sus planes. Se jugaba mucho y aunque trataba de ocultarlo, estaba nerviosa.

-Saldrá genial, preciosa. Ya te digo que desde que ayer publicó la noticia el Profeta he recibido felicitaciones de casi todas las familias de los Sagrados Veintiocho–la tranquilizó su marido.

-¿Por qué te las envían a ti y no a mí?

-Las envían a nombre de los dos. Pero tú les das más miedo, no quieren molestarte con nimiedades. Además, yo soy más encantador.

La morena quiso replicar pero sabía que era verdad. Su marido era casi igual de cruel que ella, pero tenía un don para ganarse a todo el mundo con su innegable encanto.

-Hasta a mí me han escrito mis conocidos –comentó Dolohov.

Cuando el rubio hablaba de "conocidos" solía referirse a Ministros, magistrados de los Altos Tribunales de Magia y magos de la nobleza de toda Europa. Al fin y al cabo muchas Familias Reales contaban con magos y brujas entre ellos.

-Los países bálticos te apoyarán –aseguró el sueco-. Desean instaurar un modelo en el que prime la superioridad de sangre y les vendrá muy bien que tú abras camino.

-Ya podía haberlo abierto otro –masculló la mortífaga.

-Nadie tiene la energía y el poder que tienes tú, querida, no podía ser nadie más que tú. Además en muchos países ocupan el poder nuestros colegas supremacistas, no será muy difícil, ya lo verás.

-Lo bueno es que si tú eres la primera en declararlo oficialmente, tú instaurarás los términos del proceso –indicó Dolohov.

-Eso espero –suspiró la morena que bebía whisky tumbada en el sofá con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Nellie.

-¡Claro que sí! –intervino la muggle- ¡Eres adorable, es imposible que nadie se ponga en tu contra!

Bellatrix sonrió y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con su criterio. Cuando terminaron, tuvieron que empezar a prepararse para la fiesta. Nellie no cabía en sí de gozo por poder asistir a una reunión de la élite del mundo mágico así sin más: sin mentiras, ni excusas, ni siendo prisionera de nadie. Y eso que ya fue feliz en el evento de primavera haciéndose pasar por una francesa... Eso le recordó algo:

-Peluchín, ¿también esta vez me vas a elegir la ropa, el maquillaje y todo eso?

-No, muggle molesta -respondió a lo lejos la bruja mientras se ataba las botas-. Ya no hay ningún peligro, al que te rechiste lo torturamos en espectáculo público. Ponte lo que quieras.

-Es que me...

La castaña se interrumpió cuando la bruja salió del vestidor. Llevaba un vestido de terciopelo morado con mangas y escote de encaje y botas negras a juego. Se había alisado el pelo que le caía en ondas deshechas y complementaba su habitual maquillaje oscuro y casi vampírico. Le preguntó a su novia si así estaba bien para presentarse como dictadora suprema del mundo mágico. La muggle solo acertó a asentir con cierto nerviosismo. No era posible que alguien tan preciosa estuviese con ella.

-¿Qué me decías? -preguntó la bruja buscando su otra varita.

-Yo qué sé... -murmuró la castaña incapaz de apartar la vista- ¡Ah, sí! Que me gusta más cuando me vistes tú -comentó sonriente.

"Bueno...", murmuró la bruja mientras introducía su varita curva en una manga y la de sauco en la otra, "Entonces tendré que vestir a mi muñequita". La cogió de la mano, la llevó a su habitación vestidor y la desnudó con cuidado. Un escalofrió de placer recorrió su cuerpo al admirar la lencería granate que adornaba su pálido cuerpo. Adoraba la costumbre de Nellie de llevar siempre ropa interior bonita, era uno de los fetiches de la mortífaga y jamás conoció a nadie que la luciera tan bien. La besó y después bajó a su cuello.

La muggle le pasó los brazos por los hombros y ladeó la cabeza para facilitar la maniobra. Bellatrix empezó besándola suavemente. Después pasó a lamer sus clavículas mientras le acariciaba las costillas. "Joder, Nell... No sé cómo he sobrevivido sin ti..." susurró. Su novia gimió complacida incapaz de responder. Bajó a su profundo escote y continuó besando y mordisqueando con suavidad. La muggle hundió las manos en su melena oscura y la apretó más contra su pecho. La slytherin no tuvo quejas.

-Be... Bella -gimoteó con los ojos cerrados- Sigue con mis tetas, pero... necesito...

No le hizo falta terminar. La bruja la abrazó por la espalda para protegerla y cayeron sobre la alfombra de pelo que cubría el vestidor. Nellie suspiró aliviada, hacía minutos que le costaba mantener la verticalidad. Ya en el suelo y aprovechando que estaba encima, la bruja le quitó el sujetador mientras se besaban con frenesí. La castaña enseguida volvió a empujarla hacia su pecho. "Abre la boca" le ordenó. Bellatrix sonrió y abrió la boca como una niña obediente. Últimamente -y contrariamente a su naturaleza- también la excitaba que su novia le diera órdenes; la excitaba todo en esa puñetera muggle... Nellie arqueó la espalda hasta introducirle un pecho en la boca y apretó su cabeza para que profundizara más.

-Venga, se una buena bruja y chúpame bien. Demuéstrame cuánto te gustan mis maravillosas tetas, haz que me corra con eso.

Bellatrix no pudo rechistar por cuestiones obvias. Así que se centró en succionar el pezón mientras masajeaba el otro con habilidad. Para asegurarse cumplir el reto, subió una rodilla hasta la entrepierna de la muggle, que lo captó de inmediato. Empezó a frotarse con intensidad haciendo que su pecho se hundiera aún más en la boca de la bruja. Pensó que igual hubiese sido más fácil quitarse las bragas, pero un minuto después resultó que no hacía falta.

-Bellaaa, ya... Me voy a...

-¡Aguanta un segundo! -exclamó la bruja recordando de pronto que llevaba un vestido nuevo para la fiesta.

Recuperó su pierna con dificultad mientras la muggle protestaba y se retorcía nerviosa. Se subió la falda hasta que su rodilla quedó descubierta y volvió a presionar en el punto adecuado. La movió mejorando así la fricción entre ambas y sin dificultad la castaña se corrió. Bellatrix se separó y se tumbó en la alfombra junto a ella mirando al techo. Al poco Nellie le introdujo un par de dedos con habilidad y la ayudó a terminar (la bruja llevaba cachonda desde que la desnudó, así que costó poco esfuerzo). Estuvieron varios minutos jadeando, sumidas en el agradable mareo post-orgasmo. "Joder" masculló la bruja al ver, pese a las precauciones, las manchas oscuras sobre su vestido. Sacó la varita de sauco y pudo limpiarlo sin dejar rastro.

-Qué bonito que el primer hechizo que he usado con la varita más poderosa del mundo haya sido para limpiar tus fluidos muggles. Mi maestro estaría inmensamente orgulloso.

La muggle le pegó un puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro por insistir en su "mugglitud" pero se rió con ganas. La alegró mucho que Bellatrix ya fuese capaz de bromear sobre Voldemort, le pareció un gran avance. Cuando reunió fuerzas se giró hacia ella y la besó con menos pasión pero más ternura que antes.

-Gracias por ser tan buena conmigo... -murmuró mientras jugueteaba con el pelo de la bruja- Siempre me lo haces a mí primero y...

-Es egoísmo, Nell. Adoro tu cuerpo, me vuelve loca (a mí, que soy admirada por mi cordura). Me encanta cuando me lo haces tú, por supuesto, pero entonces no puedo estrujar tu perfecto culo, ni sobar y mordisquear el resto de tu maldito cuerpo como merece... Me pasaría la vida haciéndolo, ojalá no estuvieras tan buena.

-No me parece mal plan -rió la castaña absolutamente feliz.

La slytherin sonrió también. Se sentía mucho más relajada y feliz que minutos antes, seguro que la reunión iba bien; nada podía salir mal después de aquello.


	28. Chapter 28

Tras unos minutos de descansar en la alfombra de pelo del vestidor, Bellatrix suspiró y se levantó.

-Bueno, muñequita -murmuró la bruja tendiéndole una mano a su novia-, tenemos que prepararte para la fiesta, yo diría que ya no puedes llevar esas bragas...

Nellie bajó la vista a la única prenda que le quedaba y observó sin rubor que probablemente tendría que tirarlas. Después, refunfuñando porque no quería moverse, aceptó la mano de Bellatrix y se puso en pie.

-Dúchate mientras decido qué ponerte –le indicó la bruja.

-¿Pue...?

-Por supuesto que no voy a acompañarte, tengo más sexo contigo en una semana que en el resto de mi vida junta. Toma, ponte esto -ordenó dándole un conjunto nuevo de lencería.

"Tenía que intentarlo" murmuró la muggle alegremente mientras ponía rumbo al cuarto de baño. Bellatrix sonrió mientras la observaba alejarse. Después se odió por su enamoramiento obsesivo nada propio de un Black y empezó a revolver los armarios. No le llevó mucho tiempo porque a su juicio cualquier cosa le quedaría bien. Eligió un vestido verde oscuro que haría un elegante contraste con su melena cobriza y unos botines negros.

A los pocos minutos Nellie volvió duchada y envuelta en una toalla. Sabía que si aparecía en ropa interior, Bellatrix se enfadaría y le echaría la bronca… después de follarla salvajemente. Y aunque era un gran plan, no quería estropearle su noche de estreno como dictadora suprema. La morena la ayudó a ponerse el vestido y después la peinó y la maquilló con tonos suaves. A pesar de que ella adoraba los ahumados oscuros y los labios rojo sangre, no consideraba que Nellie necesitase nada de eso, le gustaba más su adorable carita de muggle al natural. Cuando terminó, la colocó frente a un espejo.

-Mírate -murmuró abrazándola por la espalda y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro-, mi muggle molesta está preciosa.

-Si no te quitas no me veo, no puedo mirar a otro sitio si estás tú. Soy muggle pero no estúpida.

Bellatrix sonrió. "Maldita sea, qué asco que seamos tan empalagosas. Yo he torturado gente y tú los has destripado y cocinado, ¿cómo hemos acabado así?" preguntó la bruja mientras se apartaba. Nellie por fin pudo apreciar el conjunto y le pareció precioso, así que se pusieron sus capas y salieron. En el recibidor ya los esperaban Dolohov y Rodolphus para aparecerse en las proximidades del Palacio donde se celebraba el evento. Rabastan había mandado una lechuza avisando que los vería ahí. Bellatrix agarró a la muggle y se aparecieron.

En cuanto abrieron los ojos el monumental palacio surgió ante ellos. Era sin duda una de las construcciones más impresionantes de Inglaterra, de estilo barroco y con cuidados jardines que se extendían varios kilómetros. No tuvieron tiempo de admirarlo porque el evento debía dar comienzo y Bellatrix era la protagonista.

-Ven aquí, Rod –murmuró la morena.

Agarró a su marido del brazo. Una cosa era no tener que disfrazar a Nellie y otra que el mundo mágico se enterara de que estaba con una mujer. Paso a paso. Dolohov le ofreció su mano a la muggle que la aceptó distraída mientras seguía observándolo todo con fascinación. Cuando accedieron al salón principal, todos los insignes invitados esperaban expectantes con copas de champan en la mano. Los saludaron y a Dolohov le hicieron incluso semireverencias por su estatus. Enseguida se apartaron para hacerle un pasillo a la mortífaga que con semblante serio avanzó hasta el centro de la sala. Los casi tres centenares asistentes se colocaron en torno a ella pero dejando varios metros de separación, más por temor que por cortesía.

-Vamos, Bella, tú puedes, eres la mejor –se animó a sí misma.

Su marido, su novia y Dolohov se colocaron cerca pero en un lateral. Al poco apareció Rabastan con una rubia que debía ser su última conquista. Todos ellos estaban nerviosos, sabían que por mucho que el mundo lo hubiera asumido, era crucial que la morena reafirmara su posición esa noche. Junto a ellos se encontraban magos de todo el mundo, todos de sangre pura, altos cargos en diferentes sectores y dueños de las fortunas más grandes. Necesitaban su apoyo. Muchos eran supremacistas radicales, pero el problema era que otros eran mucho más moderados en sus creencias. Iba a resultar muy difícil complacerlos a todos.

Bellatrix los miró a los ojos y guardó silencio durante unos segundos. Su semblante era serio, pero sin renunciar a su habitual mueca de orgullo y superioridad. Nadie rechistó. El choque de copas había cesado, los murmullos habían muerto y muchos parecían haber olvidado hasta cómo respirar. No le hizo falta ningún encantamiento amplificador: su voz, firme pero relajada, se propagó por cada rincón.

-Queridos amigos, magos y brujas que habéis tenido el detalle de venir desde todas partes del mundo para acompañarnos en esta celebración. No voy a pediros nada, ni vuestra lealtad, ni vuestro dinero (todos sabemos lo vulgar que resulta eso), ni tan siquiera vuestro apoyo. Sé que mis antecesores no hicieron un gran trabajo... Su ambición los cegó. Obsesionados con la inmortalidad, con dominar a la muerte no fueron capaces de ver la imagen a gran escala. Hasta a sus compañeros los trataron (nos trataron) como meras herramientas para sus fines egoístas. Nada más lejos de mi propósito.

La bruja hizo una pausa para dejar que calaran sus palabras. No le importaba lo más mínimo elogiar a toda esa gente a la que no le tenía ningún afecto. La habían educado para ello, lo había hecho con Voldemort durante años, así que sonó completamente sincera. Con la sorna del dinero y la vulgaridad hubo una carcajada general (salvo en el caso de Nellie, que no le vio la gracia). Y los más doctos reconocieron que tenía razón: Grindelwald ambicionaba convertirse en Señor de la Muerte y Voldemort alcanzar la vida eterna. Además, saber que ella había vivido como mortífaga le daba credibilidad: sabía de lo que hablaba mejor que nadie. Cuando notó que todos así lo habían considerado, continuó:

-El mundo mágico se ha gobernado desde la estulticia, con deseos ciegos e ilusorios que han supuesto el declive de muchas de las familias de sangre pura. Para trascender los límites de este mundo, para alcanzar el poder y la inmortalidad que tanto ansiaban los Magos Tenebrosos debemos renunciar a aquello que nos lastra. Las aspiraciones absurdas, el odio irracional, las imposiciones arcaicas... No vamos a permitir que los errores del pasado (los errores de otros) anquilosen nuestro futuro.

Rodolphus no pudo ocultar su sonrisa. Bellatrix estaba proclamando que renunciaría a sus deseos particulares a la vez que preparaba el camino para medidas como la tolerancia hacia los muggles (porque dormía con una) y el matrimonio homosexual (por el mismo motivo). La bruja cogió aire y continuó con sangre fría:

-No busco ningún cargo político ni desempeñar un papel glorioso, solo quiero instaurar el orden que siempre debería haberse impuesto. Los sangre sucia, los mestizos... no se trata de crueldad gratuita, sino de colocar a cada uno en el lugar que le corresponde. La sangre pura ha de preservarse y prevalecer, sin duda, eso todos lo tenemos claro. Pero no la enarbolaremos para emprender guerras absurdas, no necesitamos más pérdidas. Otro error fue tiranizar a las criaturas mágicas. Las necesitamos para pociones, como transporte o simplemente como compañía, pero no lo haremos a la fuerza. La sangre de tritón pierde su eficacia si el animal no la cede a voluntad, lo mismo pasa con el veneno de ciertas víboras; es mejor convivir con ellos, respetarlos y fortalecernos mutuamente.

Varios de los congregados asintieron de forma inconsciente y hubo un murmullo de aprobación. Voldemort instrumentalizó desde elfos hasta unicornios y no terminó bien, era un ejemplo del que aprender. Por desgracia, aún quedaba lo más difícil.

-Y respecto a los muggles...

De no ser por el temor que infundía la duelista, hubiese habido un abucheo por la simple mención de la raza inferior. Era un tema arduo de afrontar. No podía explicarles que en una guerra, las armas muggles los liquidarían en pocos minutos: la asesinarían ahí mismo por semejante blasfemia. Aunque fuese verdad, se negarían a verlo (como se negó ella hasta que Nellie asesinó a Shacklebolt). Tampoco podía excluir a los muggles de sus enemigos sin razón alguna... Por supuesto a ella solo le importaba su novia, al resto los masacraría sin piedad, no por especial odio sino por deporte. Pero quería que Nellie fuese libre, que no tuviera que fingir, ocultarse y sentirse inferior el resto de su vida. Así que por ella, prosiguió (con el temor de que la odiara por sus palabras, pero era la única forma):

-Los muggles son una raza inferior. Lo son tanto que resultaría un desperdicio invertir en ellos cualquier tipo de recurso económico o mágico. Lo apropiado sería, quizá, vivir ajenos a ellos, ignorándolos como a la suciedad que se acumula en la suela de nuestras botas. Pero por otra parte no es justo que vivamos ocultando nuestra magia. Tenemos un don y deberíamos poder usarlo dónde y cuándo queramos, sin absurdas normas, ni limitaciones, sin escondernos de nadie. Como os he dicho, no quiero entrar en otra guerra. Aunque seamos superiores, los muggles son bestias y las bestias se defienden, de una forma u otra. Además, por cada mago hay diez de ellos. Nuestros ancestros ocultaron la magia para evitar seguir siendo perseguidos... Me niego a arriesgar más vidas.

Hubo otro murmullo general ante el dilema. Pese a que la quería y sabía que era necesario ese tono para evitar un linchamiento, Nellie se sintió triste y dolida por sus insultos hacia los muggles. Hasta que llegó la parte de los hombres que asesinaron a magos y quemaron brujas simplemente porque no entendían la magia. Ahí se dio cuenta de que su raza tampoco era en absoluto inocente.

-Somos gente noble, magnánima y también inteligente, sabemos que es lo que nos conviene. Aunque siglos atrás nos matáramos unos a otros, ahora somos más civilizados y los muggles no nos ha hecho nada, viven centrados en sus problemas mundanos. No son ladrones de magia como los sangre sucia o las instituciones que han intentando desprestigiar nuestra causa... Propongo dejar de ocultarnos. Hacerlo con sentido común, creando un comité que lo organice e ir preparando al mundo poco a poco. No será necesario convivir con muggles, cada uno que tenga sus territorios, existen conjuros de sobra para delimitar todo. Por supuesto, si hay el más mínimo problema, acabaremos con ellos; somos muy superiores, ya lo sabéis. Además, así siempre tendremos objetivos con los que practicar... Y ganaremos nuevos territorios, amplitud de miras y, sobre todo, libertad absoluta. Tras la guerra que acabamos de ganar, la sangre limpia ya reina en el mundo mágico, podemos reinar también en el mundo entero.

La bruja los contempló con detenimiento. Solo unos pocos fruncieron el ceño ante la idea de que resultarse tan sencillo erradicar a los muggles, pero nadie abrió la boca. Así que terminó por fin su discurso:

-Yo me ofrezco para liderar el cambio, buscar el camino y reunir al mejor equipo posible. Ya poseo todo lo que deseo, mis aspiraciones personales jamás se interpondrán. Nunca he buscado esto, de hecho, ahora que por fin he alcanzado la libertad, desearía vivir ajena a todo en mi mansión. Pero al haber presenciado los errores de mi maestro, puedo subsanarlos. Mi conciencia no me permitiría conciliar el sueño si no hiciera lo mejor para nuestras familias. Pero, por supuesto, hermanos y hermanas de sangre, solo si vosotros así lo queréis. Si deseáis que yo, Bellatrix Black, líder de la más noble y antigua casa de Inglaterra, os represente en este duelo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Nellie creyó que dudaban, pero absoluto. El titubeo se debía a que nadie decidía si siendo tan fríos y estirados podían romper a aplaudir y aullar como si de un partido de quidditch se tratase. Enseguida decidieron que sí y la aclamación fue unánime, con elegancia pero también con fervor. Alguien debía liderar la causa en Inglaterra y la candidatura de la bruja parecía insuperable. Les pareció estupendo. Hasta que un par de voces se alzaron en contra. Lo referente a los muggles no les había hecho gracia. Antes de que pudieran hacer tambalear su puesto, Bellatrix vio la oportunidad de reafirmar su poder. Se acercó a ellos con una amplia sonrisa y sentenció:

-Si me derrotáis, nos arrodillaremos ante vosotros, os concederemos todos los títulos nobiliarios que existan y le pondremos vuestro nombre al elfo doméstico más apuesto que encontremos.

Su tono era cruel y rebosante de sarcasmo. Nada quedaba de su impostada humildad. Se había informado bien: estudió a todos los asistentes por encargo de Voldemort y sabía que a esos en concreto podría derrotarlos hasta Lucius. El resto de magos y brujas rieron con ganas y miraron con expectación. Se creó un círculo entorno a los dos rebeles y a la bruja. Ella les dejó atacar primero y a la vez. Eso fue todo lo que hicieron antes de terminar retorciéndose en el suelo. Como un emperador romano, la morena preguntó a los invitados si les perdonaba o los libraba de su patética vida. La opción favorita fue la segunda. Así que la maldición asesina relampagueó dos veces.

-¿Alguien más? -preguntó girando sobre sus tacones- ¿Alguien cree que puede mejorar los planes que desarrollé durante catorce años en Azkaban y otros tantos al servicio de Lord Voldemort?

Todo fueron respuestas negativas. La bruja esbozó una amplia sonrisa, les dio las gracias y les animó a comer y beber. Todo ese número los hizo reafirmarse en su decisión: no habría mejor líder que ella. Bellatrix tenía planes realistas y un discurso poderoso, pero también era una gran guerrera y sin duda tenía mano firme. Era evidente que toda su inocencia y humildad eran fingidas, pero de eso se trataba, de saber cuándo fingir y cuándo usar la fuerza. Así funcionaban las familias de sangre pura.

Durante toda la velada magos y brujas de distintas partes el mundo se acercaron a la mortífaga para mostrarle su apoyo y hacerlo oficial. El Ministro francés con el que cenó meses antes por orden de Voldemort le aseguró que sería un honor dejar su cargo en su país para trabajar junto a ella. La morena aceptó de inmediato, ese hombre era inteligente y trabajador y necesitaba gente así. Estaba distraída con un canapé que le había ofrecido uno de los camareros cuando Nellie la cogió del brazo.

-No te comas eso, cielo -murmuró mirando intranquila la mini-hamburguesa.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó la duelista frunciendo el ceño- Me ha dicho Rab que las has hecho tú, ¿no?

-Sí, pero...

La muggle estaba altamente nerviosa. Igual su novia consideraba un sacrilegio haber convertido a su maestro en un aperitivo para la fiesta. Sin duda se había pasado. Bellatrix entrecerró los ojos. Detectó el extraño color de la carne picada y luego la culpabilidad en el rostro de su novia. Recordó cómo triunfó su pastelería. Después se percató de que no sabía lo que había sucedido con el cadáver de Voldemort.

-¡POR EL AMOR DE CIRCE! -exclamó- ¡No me digas que...!

-Lo siento, cielo, en ese momento me pareció que era una idea práctica. Pero tienes razón que...

Se interrumpió al ver que la morena se encogía de hombros y le daba un mordisco. "Que se joda", masculló entre bocado y bocado, "al final sí que va a estar dentro de mí". Nellie la observó atónita. Y más cuando la bruja sentenció que pese a todo, Voldemort sabía delicioso. La pastelera no supo si alegrarse por el cumplido o asquearse por la metáfora. No pudo tomar la decisión porque al poco apareció Rodolphus junto a su hermano y su novio.

-¡Eh! ¿Dónde has atrapado la mini-hamburguesa? ¡Están buenísimas! -exclamó alegremente- Ahora que Belle estará ocupada siendo Ministra, puedes dejarla y casarte conmigo, Eleanor. Con esto y tarta de chocolate puedo vivir el resto de mis días.

-No será posible, hermanito, no quedó material para más carne picada -afirmó Rabastan burlón.

Dolohov apartó la mirada avergonzado por no haber detenido a su amante antes de que devorara las voldyburguesas. Le había parecido gracioso. Bellatrix también sonrió con crueldad, se lo merecía por intentar robarle a su novia. Rodolphus los miró de uno a otro captando que pasaba algo pero sin llegar a discernir el qué. Fue su hermano quien decidió darse el gusto:

-¿Recuerdas que nos pediste que nos deshiciéramos del cadáver de Voldemort?

-Sí -contestó el extrañado- ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con...? ¡POR LAS CANAS DE MERLÍN, QUE ME HE COMIDO COMO UNA DECENA!

-Entonces ya casi te da para formar el cuerpo entero... -murmuró su mujer.

El resto se echaron a reír. El mago estaba completamente demacrado y parecía próximo a la náusea. Hasta que lo pensó mejor: era comida al fin y al cabo. Y era deliciosa. Tenía sentido que el hombre por el que casi murió de hambre en la cárcel le alimentara ahora. Rabastan le contó con todo lujo de detalles cómo habían elaborado las voldyburguesas. Habían utilizado todo tipo de especias y salsas para ablandarla y darle buen sabor. Esa explicación al estómago trastornado de Rodolphus aún le ocasionó más hambre. Se disculpó y se alejó para perseguir más bandejas.

Durante el resto de la velada Bellatrix atendió al resto de invitados y brindó con sus futuros aliados. Lo mismo hicieron Dolohov y los Lestrange. En varias ocasiones la mortífaga tuvo que interrumpir conversaciones de Rodolphus porque tanto las brujas como los magos coqueteaban con él. La alegraba que se los ganase con tanta facilidad, ¡pero a ella nadie le iba a quitar a su marido de pega!

-Belle, mi amor, que estoy haciendo esto por ti, hazme el favor de no… ¡Espera un momento, querida, que la Ministra de Dinamarca le está tirando los trastos a Dol!

-Claro, es el soltero de oro –apuntó Bellatrix para inquietar más a su marido-: un gran mago, sangre pura y de la nobleza, podría llegar incluso a ser rey de Suecia.

Rodolphus salió corriendo hacia su amante y Nellie se echó a reír:

-¡Qué piraos estáis todos de la cabeza!

-Lo sé, muñequita –sonrió Bellatrix- Ven, vamos a bailar.

La bruja se libró de los invitados por unos minutos y bailó y bebió con Nellie hasta que ambas consideraron que su sobriedad había quedado atrás. Comprobó que la fiesta iba estupendamente y todos los mortífagos estaban haciendo una gran labor propagandística. Así que decidió que como toda gran estrella, debía retirarse pronto. "¿Nos vamos a casa, nena?" susurró la bruja en su oído. La muggle asintió al instante. La morena se despidió de sus futuros aliados y salieron del lugar para volver a la mansión. Una vez ahí, se metieron en la cama completamente agotadas. Nellie la abrazó y la bruja le susurró en la oscuridad:

-Ya somos libres, Nell, a partir de ahora todo irá bien. En cuanto tenga tiempo buscaremos una casa para las dos y haremos lo que tú quieras el resto de nuestras vidas.

-Para eso no hará falta salir de la cama -murmuró la muggle inmensamente feliz.


	29. Chapter 29

La semana siguiente fue casi más ajetreada que la de la guerra. Bellatrix ocupó el cargo de Ministra de Magia, por el momento no se fiaba de nadie para delegar. Su principal ocupación fue reunir un equipo de confianza. Colocó a Rodolphus a cargo del departamento más importante, el de "Operaciones Mágicas Especiales" que incluía la Oficina de Aurores. Su marido era uno de los mortífagos más inteligentes, un gran mago y había sido educado en esas materias desde niño. En el Wizengamot, la corte suprema mágica, nombró a Rabastan, también brillante y con mano dura. Y en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, a Dolohov, pues tenía un don de gentes excepcional y hablaba media docena de idiomas. Bellatrix había aprendido que lo más importante era la confianza, y ellos eran su familia, las únicas personas en las que confiaba ciegamente. Y también eran de los magos más capaces del mundo mágico.

Del Departamento de Misterios se hizo cargo ella misma, después de lo que vivió en aquellas dependencias no pensaba dejarlo en manos de nadie. En el resto de divisiones (mucho menos importantes) nombró a mortífagos cercanos a ella. Y como mano derecha eligió a Adrien de Brienne, el ex ministro francés que renunció a su cargo en su país por ayudarla. Por mucho que quedó satisfecha con su equipo, hubo numerosos momentos de angustia y desesperación.

-Belle -llamó Rodolphus entrando a su despacho-, me tienes que firmar...

Se interrumpió al ver a su mujer en un sillón en un rincón con restos de lágrimas en su rostro. Se acercó a ella y no le hizo falta preguntar qué sucedía. Sabía que la bruja estaba tremendamente agobiada, no sabía por dónde empezar, qué cambios hacer, ni cómo hacerlos. Sentía vértigo de fallar y miedo a que sus aliados se pusieran en su contra. Temía fracasar igual que su maestro. Por eso ambos llevaban días buscando el cuaderno del difunto Voldemort. En las reuniones con los mortífagos a veces le veían garabateando cosas. Incluso en soledad en la biblioteca, el Mago Oscuro tomaba notas sobre sus planes y estrategias. Bellatrix se odiaba por necesitar su ayuda, pero tuvo que rendirse a la realidad.

-Lo he encontrado -murmuró la bruja alargándole un cuaderno de cuero negro.

-¡¿Dónde estaba?! -exclamó su marido- ¡Lo hemos revuelto todo!

-En la caja de seguridad. Resulta que aparece si le lanzas un_ crucio_ a ese busto de Salazar...

-¿Cómo has descubierto eso, amor mío?

-Puede que "amor mío" haya tenido un momento (o quizá varios días) de intensa rabia y haya atacado a todo el mobiliario -comentó la bruja-. El muy imbécil puso de contraseña su propio nombre, si es que tenía un ego más grande que mis tetas...

Rodolphus no pudo evitar sonreír. La elegancia y finura de su mujer se disolvían conforme perdía la paciencia. No obstante, no entendió el motivo del disgusto. Quizá los planes no eran muy buenos o elaborados, pero al menos tendrían de dónde partir. Le preguntó a la bruja cuál era el problema. "Ábrelo" respondió ella con amargura. Rodolphus empezó a hojear el cuaderno. Desde la primera página a la última estaban repletas de apuntes en tinta negra.

-Venga, léelo en voz alta, así disfrutamos ambos de los planes de futuro que cuidadosa y concienzudamente elaboró nuestro señor -se burló la morena.

-Eh... -murmuró el mago pasando las páginas a toda velocidad.

-No te molestes, en todas pone lo mismo.

Escrito en mayúsculas y con la rabia patente en cada letra se repetía una sola frase: "¡MATAR A POTTER!, ¡MATAR A POTTER!, ¡MATAR A POTTER!, ¡MATAR AL MALDITO POTTER!". Voldemort había llenado doscientas páginas con esa única oración. Había algunas incluso agujereadas por la fuerza que había imprimido a su escritura. "¿Cómo pudimos ir a la cárcel por semejante retrasado? ¿Cómo pude plantearme hacer daño a mi muggle molesta por él?" murmuró la bruja con los ojos cerrados. Su marido también estaba noqueado y no sabía qué responder. Al rato murmuró:

-Hubo veces en que fui a comunicarle el resultado de una misión y me despachó porque estaba ocupado redactando su visión del mundo mágico... Entiendo que necesitara concentración para pensar todo esto...

-Empiezo a sospechar que en el fondo deseaba follarse a Potter -comentó la morena con amargura-, porque me vas a contar sino de qué viene esa obsesión...

Su marido sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. Cuando logró tranquilizarla, decidieron empezar poco a poco. Enumeraron las medidas que más les interesaban: impedir a los sangre sucia acceder al mundo mágico, revelar la magia a los muggles, eliminar los matrimonios concertados y aprobar el matrimonio entre parejas del mismo sexo. Les pareció que con eso ya tenían bastante para empezar. Además, por supuesto, de seguir extendiendo su fama y buscando aliados a su causa en otros países. La bruja reunió a su equipo y les comunicó los diferentes proyectos. A todos les pareció bien y se repartieron las primeras tareas para ir abriendo camino. La slytherin estaba bastante orgullosa de ellos: sabía que la respetaban, eran fieles y creían en ella. Y no había necesitado marcarlos, amenazarlos, ni nada similar.

Así que pese a los momentos de duda y zozobra, sentía que iban por buen camino. La peor parte era la ingente cantidad de trabajo que tenía. Pasaba en el Ministerio desde primera hora hasta que anochecía, a veces ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que había cambiado de día. Se le olvidaba hasta comer. Había conectado la chimenea de su despacho con la de la Mansión Lestrange para ahorrar tiempo. Nellie aprovechaba a veces para llevarle comida o simplemente pasaba a asegurarse de que estaba bien. Pero tampoco se atrevía visitarla mucho por miedo a interrumpirla. Sin embargo, el viernes por la tarde mientras rellenaba unos informes en su escritorio, Bellatrix vio que la chimenea se iluminaba. Al poco apareció su novia algo mareada por el viaje.

-¿Molesto? -preguntó la muggle antes de acercarse.

En otras circunstancias Bellatrix habría bromeado con que esa era su naturaleza, pero aquel día estaba tan cansada que simplemente negó con la cabeza y extendió el brazo para que se acercara. La castaña se sentó en su regazo y la bruja hundió la cara en su melena. Su olor siempre la tranquilizaba. La abrazó con fuerza y guardaron silencio durante unos minutos. Hasta que al rato la muggle sacó un envoltorio de su capa y se lo tendió a la bruja.

-Quería... Me hacía ilusión regalarte algo para tu nuevo despacho. No es gran cosa, pero es para que sepas lo orgullosa que estoy de ti. Bueno ya lo sabes, pero...

La bruja la miró sorprendida y aceptó el obsequio. Se trataba de una foto de las dos durante la última fiesta en la que se abrazaban y reían juntas en bucle. El marco era de plata con figuras de thestrals que lo recorrían con elegancia. La bruja acarició la foto y sonrió. Era evidente que era de una tienda mágica, supuso que le habría pedido a su marido que le acompañara a comprarlo.

-Me encanta, muchas gracias, Nell -murmuró ella-. ¿Fuiste a comprarlo con Rod?

-No, con Dolohov. Me llevó a una tienda decoración del _Callejón Dragón_ que me dijo que te gusta -explicó- ¡Pero lo pagué yo!

Añadió lo último para demostrar que era un regalo de su parte, pero entonces se dio cuenta del fallo. Por mucho que para la bruja no significase gran cosa porque tenía marcos de oro macizo, seguía siendo plata mágica, había sido caro. No pudo evitar preguntarle de dónde había sacado el dinero. Nellie retorció las manos nerviosa y desvió la vista.

-Bueno... De lo que había ahorrado de las misiones... De cuando le...

Se interrumpió bastante intranquila, igual aquello no era tan romántico como había pensado. A la morena le bastaron unos pocos segundos para recordar cuál era su única fuente de ingresos.

-¿Me lo has comprado con el dinero que robaste a los cadáveres?

Nellie asintió avergonzada. Intentó justificarse, explicar que Bellatrix le había salvado la vida y hecho mil y un regalos y ella quería corresponderla pero no tenía otra forma... No pudo porque la mortífaga, con voz temblorosa, respondió:

-Es lo más bonito que han hecho por mí nunca. Te quiero, muggle molesta.

Nellie levantó la vista al notar la sinceridad y la emoción en su voz. La alegría volvió a sus ojos y respondió al beso de su novia sin dudar. Estuvieron achuchándose unos minutos y finalmente la bruja paró para colocar la foto en su escritorio. "Si no quieres que vean que estás conmigo puedes poner una foto con Mr. Rod, de verdad que no me importa..." murmuró la castaña.

-En primer lugar, míranos -sonrió la bruja acariciando el retrato-, parecemos hermanas, nadie dirá nada. Y si lo dicen, _crucio_ primero y empanada después.

La castaña rió y asintió totalmente dispuesta a cumplir su parte. Seguía sintiendo un cosquilleo de emoción cada vez que alguien la comparaba con la temida bruja.

-Y además, nos vamos a separar. No se lo he dicho a Rod todavía, pero ya tengo los papeles de la anulación. Como fue un matrimonio que nuestros padres concertaron cuando éramos menores, el contrato mágico se puede rescindir con facilidad ya que el consentimiento resulta dudoso. Así que será como si nunca hubiera estado casada. No quiero pertenecer a nadie que no sea mi muggle molesta. La semana que viene anunciaremos la legalización del matrimonio homosexual y pienso obligar a Rod y a Dol a casarse para dar ejemplo.

Nellie fue incapaz de decir nada, se centró en contener las lágrimas de felicidad que acudían a sus ojos. Sabía que ellas no podían casarse: si lo hacían, Bellatrix se convertiría en una traidora de sangre y eso sí que no lo tolerarían sus aliados. No lo habían hablado pero ambas eran conscientes de ello. No obstante, que ya no fuera la mujer de otro le parecía un gran paso y la hizo enormemente feliz. La volvió a besar y después apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras jugaba con sus rizos.

-O sea, ¿que vas a obligar a tu marido a casarse con otro para que la gente vea que tus medidas tienen éxito? -sonrió la muggle.

-No. Voy a obligarle a casarse para que pase a ser problema de Dolohov. Yo ya le he aguantado muchos años, es suficiente. Y si eso deriva en una mejora por romper un tabú que siempre se había ocultado... pues otro aliciente. La pega sigue siendo que eso podría reducir la descendencia, pero también nos igualamos a otros países que ya aprobaron esos enlaces hace años. Si Inglaterra se convierte en un país menos cerrado, podemos contar con familias de sangre pura de toda Europa. En nuestras familias se casan hasta primos, no será raro que gays y lesbianas se apañen para tener hijos entre sí. Además, Dol pertenece a la nobleza sueca, por eso también será una gran alianza.

A la castaña le pareció un buen plan. Estaba orgullosa de lo inteligente que era su novia. Cerró los ojos y Bellatrix apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza con expresión ausente sin dejar de abrazarla. Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que el ulular de un búho junto a su ventana devolvió a la bruja a la realidad. "Hay otra cosa que quería decirte, Nell" murmuró. La aludida levantó la cabeza y la miró con interés.

-He organizado todo bastante bien y estoy contenta con la gente que trabaja conmigo. Sin embargo, la parte más difícil de mi proyecto, la de descubrir la magia al mundo muggle, me preocupa. He ampliado la Oficina de Enlaces con Muggles y aumentado la plantilla con magos que han estudiado el tema en profundidad. Puse al cargo a Macnair, nos adora desde que le salvamos la vida en la misión del secuestro del ministro. Pero no quiero que sea él el jefe del Departamento. Quiero que seas tú.

La muggle la miró atónita. ¿Cómo iba a trabajar ella, una persona no-mágica que no tenía ni idea de nada, en el Ministerio de Magia?

-Necesito a alguien que conozca de verdad el mundo muggle, el carácter de esa gente, prever sus reacciones, cómo piensan, cómo funciona lo de vivir sin magia... Y quiero a alguien de quien me fíe completamente. No se me ocurre nadie mejor.

-Pe... pero yo no soy bruja, ni tengo estudios, ni nada...

-Eres inteligente, Nell. Y fuerte, decidida y muy trabajadora. Da igual que no seas bruja. Macnair te ayudará en todo lo que haga falta, sabe que eres muggle, que te cargaste a Shacklebolt y que le salvaste la vida; respetaba a Voldemort por mucho menos... El resto del departamento hará lo mismo y si alguien te rechista, tienes mi pleno consentimiento para pegarle un tiro. No tienes ni que revelar que eres muggle, a nadie le importa, solo necesito que diseñes la estrategia y decidas cuál es la mejor manera de afrontar el asunto.

-No... No me veo capaz... Es demasiada responsabilidad. Yo solo soy pastelera, no sé nada de política ni nada de eso...

-Cocinas mejor que nadie, muggle molesta, pero vales para muchísimo más. Con lo que aprendiste durante meses en la Mansión Malfoy ya estás más formada que los dirigentes de varios países... Además has leído mucho y sabes mil veces más sobre muggles que cualquiera de nosotros. Y nos tienes a todos para apoyarte, por supuesto.

Por una parte a Nellie le emocionaba la idea de tener un trabajo tan importante y poder ayudar a la causa de Bellatrix de forma activa. Deseaba profundamente que estuviera orgullosa de ella. Pero por otra, ese punto era la clave de todos sus planes y la apertura al mundo mágico ya fracasó siglos atrás, ¿cómo iba a lograr ella que funcionase? No tenía tanto poder de convicción. Como vio que aún dudaba, su novia añadió:

-Mira, he hecho un borrador del contrato por si lo quieres leer. Tendrás el horario y el sueldo que tú quieras.

-No sé, cielo, yo...

-Tendrás un despacho junto al mío y todos los días tendrás que venir a informarme. Si lo has hecho bien, te premiaré sobre mi escritorio y si lo has hecho mal... te castigaré sobre mi escritorio.

-¿Puedo empezar mañana? -preguntó Nellie con interés.

La bruja sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

-No. Nos vamos de viaje el fin de semana a celebrar tu nuevo puesto. Siempre quisiste conocer París, ¿no?

-¿Lo... lo dices en serio? -preguntó la muggle con ojos brillantes- ¡Nunca he viajado a ninguna parte!

-Por supuesto. Los de la oficina trasladores ya me han dejado ahí el chisme que nos trasladará ahí y Adrien se ha encargado de reservarme dos plantas enteras en el hotel mágico más caro de la ciudad. Pero mañana, ¿vale? Ahora me gustaría ir a casa y dormir algo.

La muggle le dio las gracias ya sin esforzarse en disimular las lágrimas de felicidad. Se levantaron y se acercaron a la chimenea. Una vez en su Mansión, Nellie preparó algo rápido para cenar. Los primeros días Bellatrix insistió en que eso era trabajo de los elfos, pero comprendió que a su novia le encantaba y le relajaba. Además ella adoraba su comida (con cadáveres o sin ellos), así que no volvió a objetar. Mientras terminaban, apareció Kreacher y le entregó a la bruja un frasco con una extraña sustancia morada. "La poción que me pidió, señorita Bella" comentó con veneración. La morena la aceptó y le dio las gracias.

-Necesito tu colgante, Nell -murmuró destapando el frasco.

La muggle frunció el ceño. Nunca se quitaba el colgante del dragón que le regaló la bruja; eso y la capa eran sus posesiones favoritas. Tenía tanto miedo a perderlo o que le pasara algo, que Rodolphus lo había hechizado para que solo ella pudiera soltarlo. Aún así, desabrochó el cierre y se lo entregó a la mortífaga. Observó con horror cómo lo introducía en el líquido morado y empezaba a murmurar conjuros. Cuando terminó, lo extrajo, dejó que se secara al aire y se lo devolvió a Nellie, que lo analizó detenidamente para asegurarse de que no había sufrido daños.

-Está igual, no te preocupes. Es una poción difícil de conseguir... Si impregnas un objeto con ella anula los efectos del Estatuto del Secreto. Hay lugares, criaturas y fenómenos que no puedes ver por ser muggle. Desde ahora podrás. Además lleva un hechizo localizador: si lo aprietas, será como una especie de alarma y podré encontrarte estés donde estés. Con esto podrás salir de casa tú sola e ir a cualquier sitio sin necesidad de que te acompañemos y sin miedo a perderte por algún encantamiento ocultador.

-¡Hala, qué bien! -exclamó colocándoselo de nuevo- Así podré ir a...

-Sí, a donde quieras, pero llévate siempre tu pistola, por si acaso -advirtió la bruja.

Nellie sonrió enternecida por la preocupación que Bellatrix siempre mostraba inconscientemente. Ni sus padres la habían protegido así. Le prometió que ante la más mínima duda, desangraría a cualquiera que la rozase. La mortífaga se quedó más tranquila y se acostaron pronto para viajar descansadas al día siguiente. No obstante, la castaña no lograba conciliar el sueño. Le intranquilizaba mucho lo de su nuevo trabajo, le daba tanto miedo fallar... La morena, que notó cómo se revolvía nerviosa y adivinó cuál era la causa, se giró hacia ella y murmuró:

-Hagas lo que hagas nunca me decepcionarás, Nellie. Si ves que es demasiado, lo puedes dejar cuando quieras y volver a dedicarte a tus empanadas. Y seguiré exactamente igual de orgullosa.

Incapaz de decir nada, la muggle la besó, la abrazó y le repitió lo muchísimo que la quería hasta que ambas se quedaron dormidas.

El viaje a París fue mejor de lo que la pastelera había soñado cuando hojeaba revistas en su tienda desierta. Bellatrix se esforzó mucho en complacerla: apenas había pasado tiempo con ella desde que asumió el cargo y sabía que los próximos meses la situación tampoco iba a mejorar. Visitaron los lugares memorables, comieron en los mejores restaurantes, y fueron de compras a las tiendas más lujosas, tanto del mundo mágico como del muggle. La bruja aceptó la segunda parte a regañadientes porque Nellie había fantaseado con eso desde pequeña. Lo que más le gustó del mundo no mágico fue que ahí podía besar y manosear a su novia en público sin miedo a represalias; sí que hubo silbidos y algunos comentarios obscenos, pero los causantes cayeron al suelo retorciéndose de un dolor repentino. Sin embargo, en la parte mágica, unos pedían autógrafos a la mortífaga y otros salían corriendo espantados. Su fama había cruzado el Canal de la Mancha.

Por supuesto Nellie disfrutó lo inimaginable. Nunca había salido de Londres y todo le parecía maravilloso, desde Versalles hasta los puestos de crepes callejeros. Aunque lo que más le gustó fue descubrir que su novia hablaba francés a nivel nativo porque su madre era francesa. Resultó que, como en los tópicos, eso la excitaba mucho y pasó el día pidiéndole que le enseñara a decir una frase u otra. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que para disfrutar de eso no les habría hecho falta salir de casa... pero se encogió de hombros y continuó parloteando y arrastrando a la morena de un lado para otro.

Cuando por la noche llegaron al hotel tras asistir a un espectáculo al aire libre con veelas y unicornios, Bellatrix se puso el camisón y se tumbó agotada en el mullido colchón. Hasta ahí había llegado su energía. Su novia tenía otras ideas. Se quitó el vestido y trepó a la cama en ropa interior. Empezó a besuquear a la morena que le acarició la espalda distraída pero sin hacer más esfuerzos. Nellie frunció el ceño y se sentó sobre sus caderas para asegurarse de que la estaba viendo bien. Por desgracia, tras semanas de trabajo intenso y catorce horas de turismo, a la mortífaga le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. No entendía cómo la muggle podía tener tanta energía.

-Sí, Nell, estás buenísima y me pones mucho, ya lo sabes. Pero hoy imposible. Me has hecho subir con tacones al maldito andamio muggle ese, estoy muerta.

-¡Era la torre Eiffel! -protestó Nellie.

-Era una estructura a todas luces sin terminar. Te he dejado elegir entre eso o follar esta noche y has elegido el andamio. Así que a dormir.

-Porque creí que conseguiría convencerte... Si no te hubiera elegido a ti... -murmuró la muggle tumbándose a su lado.

"Eso es muy bonito" comentó Bellatrix con sorna. Pero no lo suficiente para hacerla cambiar de opinión. Aún así, Nellie en ropa interior seguía siendo su imagen favorita. Deslizó una mano bajo su sujetador y empezó a masajearle el pecho (nunca estaba tan cansada como para no sobarle las tetas). "Bella, no hagas eso si no vas a..." gimoteó la muggle. La bruja murmuró que tenía una idea. Después de contemplarla un rato y memorizar la imagen, le quitó las bragas y buscó su varita curva. Seguía usándola por defecto, llevaba con ella desde que se la compraron de pequeña y su conexión era muy fuerte. Por supuesto también llevaba la de sauco. Y dos dagas y un cuchillo: nunca se está lo suficientemente armada. Nellie mientras se había quitado el sujetador, pero la idea de la mortífaga con la varita la intranquilizó un poco. Preguntó con cierto temor:

-¿No irás a...? ¿No harás que me salga un pene o...?

-¿¡Qué dices!? -exclamó Bellatrix asqueada- ¿¡Tú crees que si quisiera ver penes sería lesbiana!?

-Ah... lo siento -se disculpó avergonzada-. Es que en algunas historias que he leído...

"Deja de decir tonterías y relájate" murmuró la bruja. Nellie asintió y se calmó. Se fiaba de ella por completo. Se tumbó y cerró los ojos. Escuchó a Bellatrix murmurar un encantamiento ininteligible y durante unos segundos no notó nada. Hasta que de repente sintió justo en el clítoris una sensación de vacío acompañada de enérgicas palpitaciones. No había nada físico, pero por Circe que la experiencia era real. Sintió como con cada pulsación, un hormigueo recorría todo su cuerpo y un intenso placer se adueñaba de ella. La castaña empezó a retorcerse gimiendo sin parar. Bellatrix la contemplaba sonriendo. Obviamente prefería ser ella la que la hacía alcanzar el orgasmo, pero sabía que le gustaría ese hechizo. Además, adoraba su carita de esfuerzo, la forma en que cerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior... Le encantaba contemplarla en ese estado y era mucho más sencillo cuando no tenía que trabajar en su cuerpo a la vez.

-Eres una monada -murmuró la bruja acariciándole la mejilla.

-Ahhh... Bell... Oooh...

Y esto fue todo lo que logró contestar la muggle. Mientras la intensidad en su centro aumentaba, Bellatrix decidió echarle una mano... a sus tetas, concretamente. Estrujó una en cada mano y succionó sus pezones alternando uno y otro. Poco tiempo pudo hacerlo. El proceso total no duró ni tres minutos: Nellie se corrió gritando su nombre y temblando de placer. Ni siquiera entendía bien qué había pasado, pero desde luego, estaba a favor. Intentó preguntarle qué había sido aquello pero no fue capaz de articular las palabras. Aún así, su amante lo comprendió.

-Es un encantamiento que manda pulsaciones tanto a la parte interna como a la externa del clítoris. Va aumentando la intensidad hasta que terminas. Usaba mucho ese hechizo hasta que te conocí -comentó la morena-, entonces resultó que pensar en ti provoca un efecto bastante similar.

Nellie sonrió y la besó. Cuando se recuperó, no pudo evitar preguntar: "¿Y te costaría mucho volver a hacerlo?". Bellatrix rió y respondió que en absoluto. Iba a repetirlo cuando la muggle tuvo curiosidad en saber si con la varita de sauco habría alguna diferencia. La dueña se encogió de hombros y cambió de varita. Pronunció el conjuro y observó como de inmediato Nellie empezaba a retorcer los muslos y a experimentar sacudidas de placer.

-¿Notas diferencia? -preguntó la bruja con curiosidad científica.

"JOER..." fue lo único que acertó a responder la muggle. Lo tomó por un sí. Mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello y pellizcaba sus tetas la bruja pensó en el arma más poderosa del mundo mágico. Estaba bastante segura de que ninguno de sus anteriores dueños la había usado con los mismos fines que ella. De momento solo la había empleado con fines sexuales para satisfacer a su novia. ¡Qué orgullosos estarían Voldemort, Grindelwald, Dumbledore y todos los que mataron por ella! Poco después, Nellie se corrió de nuevo. Por desgracia para su amante, la muggle era una fuente de energía inagotable:

-¡Otra vez! -exclamó alegremente- Y ahora susúrrame cosas en francés.

Bellatrix sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa y ejecutó de nuevo el encantamiento. Seguidamente, se tumbó junto a ella y acercó la boca a su oído mientras le acariciaba las costillas. Como la mortífaga no tenía energía para inventar algo mínimamente erótico, le relató la fábula de las reliquias de la muerte. Le pareció un merecido homenaje a la varita que estaban usando en aquella extraña sesión de sexo. Obviamente la muggle no entendió nada. Pero dio igual. Bellatrix podría leerle las instrucciones de una escoba y hacer que alcanzara el orgasmo. Por muy placentero y eficaz que fuese el hechizo, para terminar con éxito necesitaba que la bruja estuviera involucrada. Y, de nuevo, funcionó. Cuando logró serenase y meterse bajo las sábanas junto a su novia, murmuró:

-Hasta hoy pensaba que se podía vivir perfectamente sin magia. Me equivocaba.

La mortífaga asintió disimulando el ligero dolor que eso le provocaba. No hizo falta que lo verbalizara para que su novia comentara: "Es mucho mejor cuando me lo haces tú, me gusta mil veces más si eres tú quien está dentro de mí y no una extraña magia. ¡Pero así has podido hacérmelo sin cansarte y hemos subido al andamio!". "¡Sabía que era un andamio!" exclamó la morena de inmediato. Nellie sonrió y hundió la cabeza en su cuello aspirando su aroma. Al poco le preguntó si sabía alemán. Bellatrix comentó que un poco y ella le pidió que le dijera algo. La morena murmuró una frase sin pensar. La muggle le preguntó qué significaba.

-"Soy la bruja más poderosa del mundo mágico, únete a mi causa o disfruta de una muerte agónica" -tradujo la slytherin-. Sé decir las cosas prácticas, ¿por qué me preguntas?

Nellie rió y murmuró:

-Por nada, peluchín. Confirmaba mi teoría de que me pones hables el idioma que hables y digas lo que digas.

Bellatrix también sonrió, le dio las buenas noches y se durmieron abrazadas como dos buenas psicópatas enamoradas.


	30. Chapter 30

-¿Me necesitabas, Belle?

-Ah, sí, pasa Rod, siéntate -le indicó la bruja sonriente.

La amplia sonrisa de su mujer le inquietó más que que le hubiese llamado a su despacho. Se sentó frente a ella mientras la slytherin revolvía entre los papeles de su escritorio hasta encontrar una carpeta. La extrajo y miró a su marido.

-Tengo una buena noticia y otra mala.

-Vale... -murmuró él frunciendo el ceño.

\- La mala -respondió la bruja alegremente mientras le extendía un documento oficial- es que anulamos nuestro matrimonio. Y la buena -añadió pasándole más papeles- es que te casas con Dol.

Rodolphus abrió la boca y la miró. No supo qué decir. Bajó la vista al contrato de anulación de su matrimonio y volvió a abrir la boca. La cerró sin saber de nuevo qué replicar. Contempló los papeles durante unos minutos mientras Bellatrix llenaba los vasos de whisky con su varita. No supo si para animarlo o para celebrarlo, pero le pareció buena idea. Aceptó el alcohol y dio un trago largo. Después miró a los ojos de la que todavía era su mujer.

-Yo... Claro que quiero casarme con Dol... Y por supuesto que te firmo la anulación, pero... No quiero perderte, Belle, me duele pensar que en cuanto escriba mi nombre aquí ya no vas a ser mi familia. Siempre hemos estado juntos...

La mortífaga le miró a los ojos para asegurarse de que era sincero y no le estaba tomando el pelo como de costumbre. Rodolphus la odió un poco por dudar, pero la conocía demasiado como para tenérselo en cuenta. Bellatrix se levantó, rodeó su escritorio y se sentó en su regazo. Él la abrazó con fuerza y hundió la cara en su abundante melena. Como notó que la tristeza era real, la bruja decidió hacer una concesión a la cursilería: "No necesitamos ningún papel para ser familia, Rod. Siempre estaremos el uno para el otro, como lo hemos estado desde pequeños". El mago asintió con tristeza mientras le acariciaba el pelo y preguntó:

-¿Puedo dejarte en el tapiz de los Lestrange?

-Claro -contestó la bruja.

-¿Y puedes dejarte mi apellido después del tuyo?

-Si te hace ilusión, me lo dejaré -concedió ella.

-¿Y crees que algún día podríamos hacer un trío o...?

Ese último comentario le valió una colleja y que la duelista se levantara de su regazo. Sabía que era tensar mucho la cuerda, pero por probar... Bellatrix levitó la pluma hasta él y la aceptó. No sin dudar y con cierto pesar, Rodolphus escribió su nombre junto al de ella. La morena murmuró un encantamiento sobre el papel y al instante quedó sellado. Hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras ambos aceptaban su recién adquirida soltería. Finalmente la slytherin rompió el hielo preguntándole cómo se iba a declarar a Dolohov. "Con el día aciago que llevo ya podía declararse él, estoy hundido por el fracaso de mi matrimonio..." murmuró contrariado. Bellatrix sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

-Le llevaré a cenar al restaurante ese del centro que tanto le gusta y se lo pediré en la azotea -decidió al rato-, tendrá que valer con eso. Puedes venirte con Eleanor, así...

-No, gracias. No lo hemos hablado pero nosotras nunca nos vamos a poder casar y sé que eso la pone triste, no quiero recordárselo.

-Perdona, tienes razón, no me acordaba -se disculpó su marido.

-No te preocupes -murmuró la morena con expresión ausente.

Al poco no les quedó otra que despedirse y continuar con sus innumerables tareas.

La bruja estaba moderadamente contenta, parecía que las cosas iban bien. Había solucionado el tema de los sangre sucia con bastante rapidez. La forma en que se distinguía a los magos nacidos de muggles era una pluma que había en Hogwarts y que cada año escribía los nombres de los niños nacidos con magia. La subdirectora lo comprobaba y mandaba las cartas. A la bruja no le había costado encontrar el instrumento y confiscarlo. De ese modo, solo los magos de sangre pura o mestizos asistirían al colegio (y siempre bien diferenciados). No le parecía cruel en absoluto. A los sangre sucia los criarían como a niños muggles: sin acceso a una varita ni a educación no desarrollarían sus poderes y en pocos años los perderían. Un equipo de magizoólogos se ocuparía de controlar que no hubiese obscurus descontrolados. Nellie le había contado que en su mundo los niños eran completamente felices, así que todos contentos.

Obviamente no habían hecho pública esa medida. Los afectados no iban a quejarse porque no se enterarían. Y los defensores de la igualdad de sangre, bueno... que hubiesen ganado ellos.

Respecto al profesorado de Hogwarts, Bellatrix, al contrario que su maestro, respetaba a McGonagall. Así que la sacó de Azkaban. Le ofreció el puesto de directora a cambio de que no se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos; ni siquiera le pidió que apoyara sus medidas, solo que no contradijera sus órdenes. Minerva aceptó avergonzada y realizó el juramento inquebrantable. Quiso creer que lo hacía para proteger a los alumnos, pero en el fondo la gryffindor no logró engañarse: nadie salía indemne de Azkaban, por breve que fuese su estancia. Solo habían sido unos meses pero prefería la muerte antes que regresar. El mismo sistema utilizaron con el resto de profesores. A quienes sí destituyó la mortífaga fue a los hermanos Carrow, había mortífagos mucho más hábiles que ellos para enseñar artes oscuras.

Por su parte, a Nellie no le costó mucho adaptarse a su puesto. Sabía imponerse y se esforzaba mucho para demostrar que valía para ese trabajo. Trabó muy buena relación con Macnair y el resto del equipo la respetaba. Nadie osó preguntarle si era bruja, lo dieron por hecho (sobre todo por su gran parecido con Bellatrix). Además siempre llevaba la varita que le regaló conectada a la suya. Y si hacía falta cualquier hechizo cuando la morena no estaba presente, Macnair la cubría al instante. El mortífago no olvidaba que fue ella quien le salvó la vida durante el secuestro del Primer Ministro Muggle.

Y precisamente su primera acción fue rescatar al desdichado político muggle que llevaba meses en una celda en el sótano del Ministerio. Le hicieron olvidar y manipularon sus recuerdos para ponerlo a su favor. Después, lo devolvieron a su mundo. El hombre contó a los suyos que el día del atentado huyó del parque por orden de su guardaespaldas y le habían aconsejado que permaneciera oculto unos meses. Aunque hubo bastante polémica, al final le restituyeron en su cargo. Llevaban desde que desapareció con sustitutos y todo se había descontrolado bastante, se alegraron de tenerlo de vuelta. Una vez ahí se comprometió a ayudarlos a desvelar el secreto poco a poco.

En lo referente a las leyes matrimoniales, nadie se opuso a la abolición de los matrimonios concertados. La mortífaga supo enfocarlo bien: si hasta los sangre sucia podían elegir a su pareja, ¿por qué ellos no? ¿Acaso eran más estúpidos y necesitaban que sus padres trazaran sus destinos? En absoluto. Bien podían esperar a los dieciséis y que cada uno eligiera a quien quisiera (sin mezclar la sangre, por supuesto). Nadie tuvo objeciones.

Lo que sí resultó más polémico fue el matrimonio homosexual. Algunas de las familias más conservadoras se alarmaron por semejante depravación, pero el Ministerio tomó nota de quiénes eran. A la semana siguiente el Profeta se alimentó de reportajes protagonizados por miembros de dichas estirpes que habían sido pillados -con fotos y testimonios- con parejas del mismo sexo. Dio igual que fuera verdad o manipulación, todos se retractaron de sus declaraciones. Bellatrix no dejaba cabos sueltos. Tenía un departamento dedicado exclusivamente a anticiparse a las reacciones de la población y saber cómo frenarlas o distorsionarlas. Nadie le llevaba la contraria sin perder la vida o la libertad. De nuevo, la bruja no pedía apoyo, le bastaba con que lo toleraran. Y si no, había consecuencias.

Así que cuando la semana siguiente las páginas de sociedad abrieron con el futuro enlace de Dolohov y Rodolphus, el mundo mágico lo recibió con alborozo. Ya había otras parejas que se habían casado en cuanto se aprobó la ley, pero ellos eran parte del equipo de mando y pertenecientes a la nobleza: impresionaba más. Además, unía a Inglaterra y Suecia, cuya relación había sido bastante hostil hasta ese momento. A raíz de aquello, más de un mago y bruja optó por mostrar su verdadera identidad sexual. Muchos países del mundo mágico alabaron la tolerancia de Inglaterra y la labor de Bellatrix por aumentar y mejorar los derechos de magos y brujas.

Precisamente se hallaba respondiendo a una carta de agradecimiento del Ministro Sueco cuando Adrien, su viceministro, entró para informarla de los últimos acontecimientos.

-Buenas tardes, Ministra, quería...

-Adrien, por favor, llámame Bellatrix, que paso más tiempo contigo que con mi familia.

"De acuerdo... Bellatrix" respondió el francés. A pesar de llevar ya varias semanas trabajando juntos, la admiración del hombre hacia la mortífaga solo había aumentado. Cada semana la bruja insistía en que la tuteara pero el sentido de la propiedad y la reverencia que le tenía dificultaban la tarea. Decidió abordar directamente el tema más preocupante: los grupos que se habían alzado en contra de su reinado.

-Tal y como lo estamos gestionando en Inglaterra apenas hay voces discordantes. A los pocos que utilizan palabras como "dictadura" y "tiranía" les hemos otorgado la libertad de mostrar su opinión en periódicos y espacios públicos; no nos pueden tachar de intolerantes ni censores. Por supuesto los vigilamos, seríamos necios de no hacerlo. Y en caso de que intenten organizarse o tomar medidas, cortamos el problema con rapidez y discreción. Así que todo el país está bastante contento.

-Muy bien -respondió la morena-. ¿Y en el resto de Europa?

-Ningún país ha hecho ninguna declaración desfavorable, ya sabes que muchos nos han apoyado públicamente... No obstante, sí que hay algunos territorios que sabemos por espías e infiltrados que no están de acuerdo. Otros temen que cunda el ejemplo ya que hay muchas presiones: familias de sangre pura de todo el mundo se están mudando aquí porque valoran mucho la limpieza que estamos haciendo.

La mortífaga asintió complacida. Teniendo en cuenta eso, lo del matrimonio homosexual y respetar a los muggles parece que lo habían aceptado. Muchos recordaban que antes del Estatuto del Secreto familias como los Malfoy o los Gaunt tenían tratos como muggles de alta cuna y les compraban arte, por ejemplo. No se regodeó en eso y volvió a la parte espinosa.

-Y los que están en contra... ¿darán problemas?

-No creo que lo hagan de forma oficial, sería prácticamente empezar una guerra mundial ya que muchos países nos apoyarían.

-¿Entonces cómo lo harán? ¿En secreto, de forma que no podamos relacionarlos con sus Gobiernos?

-Justo así -respondió el francés-. En pequeños grupos radicales y supongo que intentaran... que el objetivo será...

"Matarme a mí para acabar con el problema de raíz" murmuró la bruja. Su nombre era temido y venerado a partes iguales en todo el continente. Si ella desaparecía, dudaba que nadie asumiera el riesgo de sustituirla. Adrien asintió y ocultó un suspiro de alivio al ver que se lo tomaba bien.

-Ojalá lo intenten... -murmuró ella con una sonrisa cruel- Cuando hayamos matado a unos pocos, avisaremos a sus respectivos países de que actúen o no por libre, se arriesgan a una guerra. Haremos que cunda el ejemplo y nos dejarán en paz.

-Eso creo yo, minist... Bellatrix. Cada país está centrado en sus asuntos y no quieren más problemas, no creo que nadie se inmiscuya. Lo que hagamos aquí es cosa nuestra. Lo que sí les ha parecido buena idea es la derogación del Estatuto del Secreto, así que todos están ocupados en trabaja en la manera de revelarlo. Se está organizando una cumbre mundial dentro de unos meses para votar si se está a favor o en contra. Y en cualquier caso... estamos de sobra preparados para cualquier ataque.

-Muy bien, Adrien, ¿eso es todo? -inquirió la slytherin.

El hombre asintió, ella le dio las gracias y se despidieron. Bellatrix apreciaba a su subalterno, no podía haber encontrado a nadie mejor, pero agradeció quedarse sola. Estaba agotada, le dolía la cabeza, tomaba pociones para mantenerse despierta a diario... Sabía que era la parte más dura, lograr que todo arrancase, establecer su sistema. Pero eso no quitaba que el mínimo de doce horas diarias que le dedicaba la dejara exhausta. Maldijo cuando alguien llamó de nuevo a su puerta, pero se contuvo y le hizo pasar. Se calmó al ver quién era.

-Hola, cielo. Habíamos quedado para comer...

La bruja miró el reloj sobresaltada. Eran las ocho de la tarde. Nellie acudía a visitarla todos los días a esa hora y le contaba sus progresos. Solía ir todo bien, aunque a veces se inventaba pequeños problemas para que su novia la castigara. Pero aquel día no era ella quien había fallado.

-Joder... Lo siento, Nell, creí que... Se me ha pasado por completo, lo siento -se disculpó agobiada.

-¡Tranquila, no te preocupes! He supuesto que estabas liada y he comido con Walden.

-¿Quién es Walden? -preguntó la bruja frunciendo el ceño.

-Macnair, ¿quién va a ser?

-Ah, claro -respondió la morena.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a tratarlos a todos por el apellido que a veces olvidaba sus nombres. Dolohov, por ejemplo, siempre había odiado su nombre de pila, Antonin, y por ello se referían a él por el apellido. Pero el resto simplemente era cosa de Voldemort para distanciarse y en su día a Bellatrix le encantó: para el Mago Oscuro ella era "Bella", mientras que el resto eran solo apellidos de sangre pura. Se perdió en sus recuerdos ajena a la preocupación con la que la contemplaba su novia. Nellie se daba cuenta de que la mortífaga estaba obsesionada, asumía más trabajo del que tres personas juntas podrían desempeñar. Y aún así lo hacía. No quería entrometerse ni pedirle que redujera el ritmo, sabía que su vida entera estaba en juego, la de ambas. Pero tampoco quería que renunciara a su salud.

La bruja volvió en sí y la miró compungida al darse cuenta de que últimamente apenas pasaban tiempo juntas. Le preguntó qué podía hacer para compensarle el plantón. Nellie le repitió que no pasaba nada, era normal con tanto trabajo.

-Pero de verdad, de verdad que quiero hacer algo para que me perdones... -murmuró la bruja con mirada inocente.

-Bueno... -contestó Nellie sintiendo un escalofrío de placer- Si yo hago algo mal me siento mejor después de que me… castigues...

"Tú no haces nada mal, mi pequeña muggle" aseguró la bruja sonriente. Seguidamente se levantó y con un gesto de cabeza le indicó a la castaña que ocupara su asiento. Nellie se sintió extrañamente poderosa. Estaba segura de que jamás un muggle se había sentado en el escritorio del Ministro de Magia. Olvidó todo aquello cuando Bellatrix con mirada contrita agachó ligeramente la cabeza y murmuró:

-Siento haberme portado mal, Ministra, y asumiré el castigo que usted considere necesario.

La muggle maldijo internamente la capacidad que tenía esa mujer de provocarle oleadas de calor con frases muy sencillas. No fue capaz de responder nada, simplemente le ordenó con un gesto que se acercara. La slytherin obedeció con actitud sumisa. Cuando la castaña recuperó la voz, murmuró acariciándole el muslo:

-Desde luego... Tengo que enseñarte la lección para que no vuelva a ocurrir, Madame Black.

La aludida asintió fingiendo pesar mientras la muggle le desabrochaba la falda. Separó un poco la silla de la mesa y le ordenó: "Apoya los brazos en el escritorio para que pueda admirar este culo tan espectacular". Bellatrix acató la orden. Nellie se sentía más y más cachonda a cada minuto. Le acarició la cara interna de los muslos hasta llegar a las bragas de encaje negro. Introdujo dos dedos bajo la fina tela y acarició la zona más sensible. "Esto es un castigo y creo que no lo entiendes, estás muy húmeda" murmuró Nellie; lo que no añadió es que ella aún lo estaba más.

-Es evidente que son muy caras y vas a estropearlas si sigues mojándolas así. Será mejor que te las quite.

Le bajó las bragas y observó su pálido y perfecto trasero. Se lo acarició con suavidad durante unos segundos, pero las caricias enseguida se convirtieron en pellizcos obscenos. Le introdujo la mano entre las piernas para obligarla a separarlas y le acarició la zona con ligereza.

-¿Qué dirían tus súbditos si te vieran así? La bruja más poderosa del mundo abriéndose de piernas y ofreciéndole su inocente culo a una simple muggle...

"Si vieran las tetas de la muggle lo entenderían" masculló la morena. A ella no se le daba bien ceder el control por completo. Por mucho que sonrió ante el cumplido (aprovechando que la mortífaga estaba de espaldas), decidió que no podía tolerar semejante irreverencia.

-De momento van a ser diez azotes que aumentarán si te portas mal. Quiero que los cuentes y me llames "ama" porque es lo que soy, ¿entendido?

"Sí, ama" respondió la morena. Nellie le presionó la espalda para pegar su torso al escritorio con el trasero levantado y realzado gracias a los tacones. Aquello la puso un poco nerviosa. En la situación inversa era evidente que Bellatrix dominaba la técnica: lograba excitarla muchísimo y el dolor era insignificante. Pero ella nunca lo había hecho, ¿y si le hacía daño de verdad? ¿Y si no le resultaba placentero? Supuso que podría ir ajustando la técnica. Justo cuando la morena abría la boca cansada de la inactividad, Nellie descargó su mano con fuerza sobre la nalga derecha.

-Uno, ama.

Repitió los dos siguientes y observó el tono rosado que iba adquiriendo el culo de su novia. La bruja siguió contando y no mostró la más mínima molestia. Nellie se dio cuenta de que no intentaba contener el dolor como hacia ella, simplemente no lo sentía. Estaba tan acostumbrada a las torturas de Voldemort (no en esa parte del cuerpo, obviamente, pero mucho más graves), que ya no sentía nada. Ese pensamiento la entristeció. Ya no le apetecía seguir...

Entonces recordó que la bruja le había enseñado más de una técnica de azotes. No era necesario infligir daño para ponerla cachonda y castigarla a la vez. Así que en lugar de descargar su mano por cuarta vez, sin previo aviso, le introdujo un dedo en la vagina. Estaba completamente húmeda y caliente. Bellatrix ahogó un gemido de placer. La muggle maniobró dentro de ella durante unos segundos y seguidamente descargó la mano en su magnífico trasero.

-Cuatro, ama -gimió la slytherin.

La muggle repitió la maniobra alternando ambas acciones y sintió como la bruja intentaba controlar su necesidad. No había dolor físico, pero la urgencia de que la penetrara en condiciones era enorme. La estimulación con un dedo alternada con los azotes resultaban desquiciantes. Nellie sonrió satisfecha. Tras el séptimo azote, paró y le magreó el trasero sin delicadeza alguna. A Bellatrix le estaba costando más que resistir un _crucio_.

-Tu precioso culo me pertenece, ¿lo entiendes? Y me gusta que esté quieto cuando lo inspecciono. Si no dejas de moverlo, el castigo va a durar mucho más y vas a empapar mi escritorio por completo. Así que se una buena chica y estate quieta.

-Sí, ama -gruñó la bruja con voz ahogada.

Casi simultáneamente recibió un azote en el centro de su enrojecido trasero y sintió como dos dedos se abrían camino entre sus labios vaginales. De nuevo, el placer se interrumpió rápido. Nellie estaba completamente excitada, le costaba controlar la respiración y aguantar las ganas de follarse a la bruja en ese mismo momento. Entonces se dio cuenta de que nadie se lo impedía. Descargó los tres últimos azotes en una ráfaga y se levantó. "Diez, ama" murmuró la bruja haciendo ademán de moverse. La castaña volvió a empujarla sobre el escritorio.

-¿Te he dado permiso para moverte? O te portas bien o empezamos de nuevo...

-No, ama. Perdón.

Nellie se levantó y le acarició el culo con suavidad. Le ordenó que se quitara la blusa y el sujetador. No pudo ni completar la orden: sin ni siquiera usar la varita, Bellatrix estaba desnuda. En situaciones extremas su magia aún respondía mejor. La muggle juntó su cuerpo al de ella y deslizó la mano por su costado hasta llegar a sus pechos. Se entretuvo unos minutos masajeando y pellizcando mientras Bellatrix apretaba los ojos con fuerza. Justo cuando creyó que se iba a morir de ansiedad, Nellie introdujo le dos dedos en su interior. Se inclinó de nuevo junto a ella y le susurró al oído: "Has sido una buena chica, así que tu ama te va a dejar correrte, ¿vale?". La morena no pudo darle las gracias porque un tercer dedo se unió a los otros dos y el ritmo se volvió más frenético. Pocos segundos después la slytherin alcanzó el orgasmo.

-Joder... Ojalá Voldemort te hubiese encargado los castigos a ti... -jadeó la morena.

Mientras se recuperaba, Nellie la obligó a tumbarse boca arriba, se sentó de nuevo en la silla y procedió a lamer su zona íntima. A pesar del agotamiento, unos minutos después, logró anotar otra victoria. Aunque igual se había pasado, ahora sí que parecía que Bellatrix no iba a poder moverse en meses.

-Tenemos que repetir esto... -murmuró la bruja.

-Cuando tú quieras, pero la próxima vez al revés, me excita más hacer de víctima inocente.

Bellatrix rió y le prometió que lo harían. Pero apenas pudo cumplirlo. Durante los siguientes meses tuvo que renunciar hasta al sexo en el despacho. Tampoco volvió a quedar a comer con su novia porque el riesgo a olvidar la cita por culpa de alguna reunión era grande. Un año más, no celebraron la Navidad, demasiado trabajo.


	31. Chapter 31

Pasaban los días y Nellie seguía sintiéndose profundamente triste y preocupada. Le encantaba su trabajo y procuraba hacerlo lo mejor posible. Se llevaba muy bien con Macnair y de vez en cuando salía con los Lestrange y Dolohov. Pero quería a Bellatrix, nada más, y hacía meses que no era suya. Incluso el poco rato que pasaban juntas al cenar, acostarse y desayunar, sentía que no estaba con ella. La cabeza de la mortífaga siempre se hallaba maquinando, solucionando problemas y procurando anticipar reacciones adversas. El resto estaban igual. Rodolphus y Dolohov habían fijado la fecha de su boda a finales de verano para que les diera tiempo a organizarla sin descuidar su trabajo.

Esa mañana Nellie bajó a las celdas del ministerio para hacerle un favor a Macnair. Tras sus años en Azkaban el mortífago no quería volver a ver un solo barrote, pero necesitaban el testimonio de un mago experto en catástrofes mágicas que tenían en custodia. A la muggle no le importaba visitar esa especie de cárcel: aunque se hallaba en el sótano, protegida tanto por magos como por conjuros, era un lugar completamente soportable. Nada que ver con Azkaban, reservada únicamente a hijos de muggles y mestizos. Se trataba de una solución provisional hasta que enviaban a cada preso a su destino final: en el mejor caso era arresto domiciliario y en el peor se desplegaba un amplio abanico de opciones creativas e inquietantes. La mayoría de detenidos ya habían sido trasladados y apenas quedaban media docena de ocupantes en las diferentes celdas. Todos eran de sangre pura que podían resultar de utilidad y por eso su suerte aún no se había decidido.

-Este -indicó la muggle.

Al momento, el guardia que la acompañaba liberó a un tembloroso mago y lo escoltó hacia la salida. El hombre se ocupaba del traslado al Departamento deseado porque el protocolo así lo indicaba, no porque la castaña requiriera ayuda. A diferencia de Hogwarts que contaba con hechizos limitadores, en todo el Ministerio se podían usar armas de fuego. Nellie siempre llevaba su pistola con balas hechizadas para resultar casi infalibles (Bellatrix había dedicado mucho tiempo a mejorar sus ya de por sí mortíferas armas). No obstante, no las había necesitado. Con su cargo, su actitud y la confianza que la Ministra tenía en ella nadie le rechistaba. Se rezagó un poco curioseando a los pobres desdichados que dormitaban en sus cubículos. Aquel lugar no le inquietaba lo más mínimo, era un campo de amapolas comparado con lo que fue su pastelería durante los últimos años. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando escuchó un susurro en una oscura celda a sus espaldas.

-¿Eleanor? -preguntó una voz rasposa por la falta de uso.

La muggle se acercó sorprendida. Resultó que no todo el mundo ahí era de sangre pura. Lo meditó durante unos segundos bastante indecisa. Finalmente, le pidió al guardia que abriera esa puerta también. Una vez completado el protocolo de seguridad, abandonaron el sótano y subieron a la última planta donde estaba el despacho de la Ministra. Nellie le dio las gracias al mago de seguridad y este se retiró. Se frotó la cara nerviosa sin saber sin aquello terminaría mal para ella. Pero aún así se arriesgó y llamó.

Bellatrix tenía tantos documentos esparcidos que apenas recordaba el tono de la madera de la mesa. Aún así, tenía un sistema y no perdía los nervios; podía con todo, cada cosa estaba en su lugar y lograba abarcarlo sin problemas.

-Vale, cálmate, respira y sigue -se ordenó mentalmente tras un descanso de dos minutos para no volverse loca.

Estaba comenzado a redactar un borrador de ley en materia de cooperación internacional cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Sonrió al ver que entraba Nellie pero borró el gesto cuando vio que no estaba sola. Medio escondida tras su novia se hallaba una chica con el pelo desgreñado, bastante delgada y con aspecto débil tras meses de desidia. No obstante, no era un cascaron vacío como quien salía de Azkaban. En sus ojos seguía habiendo vida; más que vida era temor y angustia, pero eso era bueno, todo era mejor que dejar de sentir. Le sonó de algo pero le costó recordar de qué.

-¡Por las tetas de Circe! -exclamó la duelista llevándose la mano a la frente- ¡La sangre sucia de Potter, nos la olvidamos abajo!

Así era. Durante la guerra Bellatrix mandó a Hermione y a Tonks a la Mansión Malfoy y en cuanto Voldemort tomó posesión, ordenó su trasladó a Azkaban. Por súplica de Nellie, la bruja logró convencer a su Señor de que antes de eso podían interrogar a la más joven para localizar a los miembros huidos de la Orden. La morena ni siquiera sabía si quedaba alguno, pero fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió. Como estaba ocupado con los juicios, a Voldemort le pareció buena idea. Así que mientras su sobrina terminó en Azkaban, Hermione quedó en la cárcel del Ministerio. El Mago Oscuro murió antes de poder interrogarla y la mortífaga no tenía ningún interés en ella, así que la olvidó por completo.

-Sí, bueno... -murmuró Nellie- Lleva todo este tiempo ahí y como este mes se está reubicando a los prisioneros, creí que...

Lo cierto es que la muggle tampoco había pensado mucho en ella, con su nuevo trabajo y su preocupación por Bellatrix tenía de sobra. Además, ahí estaba viva y mejor que en Azkaban, así que había preferido no mentarla. Pero ahora que se estaba sentenciando a los pocos presos que quedaban, la matarían o destinarían a un lugar mucho peor que esa celda. Y no se lo deseaba. Así que se arriesgó.

-Bella, por favor, fue la única que me protegió y se preocupó por mí cuando me secuestraron. No dejó que me hicieran daño y no quiero que le pase nada malo. Sé que es una sangre sucia, pero...

-No solo es una sangre sucia. No sabes los problemas que nos ha dado durante estos años -murmuró la bruja contemplando a la gryffindor-. Si no se hubiera entrometido, nos habríamos librado de Potter hace años. Fue uno de los mayores peligros para nuestra causa. ¿Sabes que tuvo la desfachatez de hacerse pasar por mí? ¡Qué asco! Solo de pensarlo me dan arcadas... Representa todo lo que odiamos.

-Ya, pero... -intentó defenderla la muggle.

-De ser al revés, ellos me habrían mandado a Azkaban sin dudar -sentenció la bruja con calma-. ¿Sabes cuál es el destino de los ladrones de magia traidores como tú, sangre sucia?

Hermione la miró. Ni siquiera había espacio para el odio: era todo temor. Le daba igual su vida. Habían perdido la guerra, la mayoría de sus amigos estaban muertos y si quedaba alguno la había abandonado. No tenía futuro y no lo quería. No obstante, seguía habiendo una sola cosa que sí la preocupaba. En ningún momento se le ocurrió cerrar la mente para evitar que su captora lo descubriera, no disponía de las armas y la calma necesarias para lograrlo.

-Ah, ya veo... -murmuró Bellatrix- Te da igual lo que te suceda a ti, te preocupan tus padres, ¿verdad? Los padres que mandaste a Australia creyendo que no los localizaríamos... Temes que estén muertos o que...

-¡Por favor, por favor, Madame Lestrange! -suplicó la chica entre lágrimas- Haré lo que quiera, haga conmigo lo que quiera, pero deje a mis padres, ellos no...

-Bellatrix, por favor -suplicó la muggle-. Esta chica se enfrentó a la _megaamorfomaga _y le echó la bronca cuando no me trató bien. ¡Dile al menos que sus padres están bien!

Su novia no parecía escucharla (aunque sonrió ligeramente ante el título que recibió su sobrina). Jugueteaba con su varita mientras decidía qué hacer con la sangre sucia.

-Vamos a ver... -murmuró- No puedo otorgar clemencia a nadie de tu clase y estoy bastante harta de ver tu patética cara. Efectivamente tus padres están vivos y en Australia, lo comprobamos hace meses por si necesitábamos coaccionarte.

-¡Por favor, dígame que no...!

-¡No oses interrumpirme! -bramó la bruja- No, no les hicimos nada, no merecían el esfuerzo. Como tampoco lo mereces tú. Ya no queda nada aquí para ti, lo intentaste y has fracasado. Mi oferta es que compartas su mismo destino: te desmemorizo y te envío con tus padres a Australia. Olvidarás que eres bruja, sellaré tu magia y nunca recordarás que la tuviste. ¿Te parece bien o buscamos opciones más... extremas?

Nellie miró a su novia sorprendida. A pesar del desprecio y la crudeza de sus palabras, le parecía una opción bastante buena, mucho mejor de lo que hubiese esperado. Deseó que la interesada lo considerase igual. La miró con dudas y preguntó:

-¿Qué te parece, Hermione? Puedes recuperar a tus padres y tener una vida normal. Podrías estudiar medicina como me dijiste que querías de pequeña o lo que quieras... Y no tendrías que cargar con el dolor de haber perdido a tus amigos, la guerra y todos esos horrores... Se puede vivir sin magia perfectamente, ambas lo sabemos.

La chica, que parecía aún más asustada que al principio, miró a la muggle sin saber qué decir. Finalmente, volvió su vista a la temida mortífaga. Hizo acopio de valor y preguntó:

-¿Lo... lo dice en serio?

Era mejor que cualquiera de los sueños que hubiese tenido durante esos meses. Desde que murió Ron no deseaba otra cosa que olvidar el día en que la magia entró en su vida. Era un pensamiento cobarde nada propio de un gryffindor y lo rechazó. Su deber era ayudar a Harry y lo hizo hasta el final. Pero cuando lo perdió también a él, a quien fue su hermano, se acabó. Solo deseaba abrazar a sus padres. Claro que amaba ser bruja, pero amaba más a su familia. Y además si lo olvidaba no lo añoraría, ¿cómo añorar lo que tu mente no recuerda haber tenido? Sabía que en parte era egoísta: había compañeros y amigos abandonados en Azkaban o viviendo como prófugos. Lo sentía profundamente por ellos, pero era el momento de pensar en ella por fin. Además, era Bellatrix Lestrange la que se lo estaba ofreciendo, no pensaba llevarle la contraria, cualquier otra opción sería mucho peor.

-Sí. Modificaremos el hechizo que usaste para que te recuerden, pero nada relativo a la magia que robaste. Creerán que has completado tus estudios muggles hasta los dieciocho y falsificaremos la documentación necesaria para que así sea.

"¡Muchas, muchas gracias!" exclamó la chica con absoluta sinceridad. Estaba prácticamente arrodillándose ante la mujer que mató a muchos de sus amigos, pero qué más daba. No estaba en situación de hacerse la digna. Solo deseaba que no fuese una broma. Y no lo fue. La mortífaga extrajo la varita de sauco y murmuró un complicado maleficio que le enseñó su Maestro. Seguidamente, Nellie le prestó su varita a la chica, siempre la llevaba con ella desde que Bellatrix se la regaló. Hermione la cogió y no reaccionó ante ella: ya no tenía magia. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, pero la eliminó rápido y se aferró a la idea de recuperar a sus padres.

-Ah, falta algo… Es una lástima estropear mi obra pero no podemos dejar rastros… -murmuró- Extiende el brazo.

La joven supo perfectamente a que brazo se refería. Con un gesto de la varita de la slytherin y un complicado maleficio en latín, el tatuaje de "sangre sucia" desapareció. Seguidamente Bellatrix llamó a uno de sus magos más capaces en el campo de la modificación de recuerdos y a otro especializado en el traslado de prisioneros. Les ordenó que tras permitirle ducharse y arreglarse un poco, llevaran a la chica a Australia con un traslador. Les indicó con todo detalle cómo modificar los recuerdos tanto de ella como de sus padres y ellos le aseguraron que lo harían sin problema. La bruja dio el asunto por concluido y los despachó a todos. Antes de salir, su novia murmuró: "Gracias, de verdad, Bella". Sabía que lo había hecho únicamente por ella y que había supuesto un acto de misericordia inédito en ella.

En cuanto la puerta del despacho se cerró tras ellas, Hermione abrazó a Nellie. La muggle en ningún momento interfirió en sus planes ni intentó nada contra ellos durante su secuestro. Incluso les dio información veraz y útil sobre Voldemort y los mortífagos. Estaban en bandos opuestos pero se había portado bien. Sobre todo con ella. Había visto a Bellatrix besándola durante la batalla final, no entendía qué relación tenían, pero sí se había percatado de que Nellie había arriesgado mucho intercediendo por ella. Así que le dio las gracias con sinceridad mientras lloraba sin tener claro por qué.

-De nada, cielo -susurró ella-. Siento que ya no puedas usar magia, no tengo ni idea de lo que se sentirá, pero al menos...

-La magia solo me ha traído desgracias. Esto es lo mejor, creo que lo hubiese hecho yo sola de haber podido. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía cómo devolver la memoria a mis padres, así que me alegra que vaya a hacerlo un profesional. Estudiaré medicina y seré cirujana como deseaba de niña. Y aunque haya perdido cosas, recuperaré a mis padres, tendré a mi familia y un futuro. Es mucho más de lo que soñaba esta mañana.

-Tendrás un futuro brillante, estoy segura. Buena suerte, Hermione -murmuró la muggle abrazándola por última vez.

La chica le sonrió y se despidieron. Los dos magos la acompañaron y actuaron según las indicaciones de su jefa. Horas después regresaron y le confirmaron que todo había ido según lo previsto: Hermione tenía otro nombre, era una muggle australiana que residía en una pequeña ciudad del norte con sus padres y acababa de ser admitida en la facultad de Medicina. Bellatrix se lo contó a Nellie que le dio las gracias de nuevo y le prometió que jamás lo contaría. La slytherin confió en que tras aquel enorme acto de buena fe (por el que se odiaba, la sangre sucia merecía una tortura mucho mayor) su novia le perdonara sus siguientes descuidos: comidas olvidadas, planes cancelados, citas retrasadas... De momento ese día comieron juntas en apenas quince minutos porque la morena debía volver al trabajo. Y ahí estuvo concentrada en sus papeles durante horas.

-Belle... Belle... ¡Bellatrix! -la llamó Rodolphus.

La bruja despertó sobresaltada. Se había dormido mientras revisaba una propuesta de ley en su despacho. Comprobó el reloj y vio que eran las once de la noche. "¡Joder!" maldijo al darse cuenta de que se le había pasado hasta la cena. Y no era la primera noche esta semana...

-Me va a dejar... -masculló recogiéndolo todo- A pesar de todo Nellie me va a dejar y con razón.

-No creo que lo haga, Belle -la tranquilizó su exmarido-, pero tienes que cuidarla más. Ella ha renunciado a todo por ti, eres su mundo entero. Todos sabemos lo importante que es tu trabajo, pero tienes un equipo inmejorable y está saliendo todo de maravilla. Si no fueras una obsesa del control sedienta de poder no haría falta que lo dirigieras todo y podrías dedicarle tiempo a tu propia vida.

-Ya... Pero me preocupa que...

-¿El qué, preciosa? Va todo bien, mejor de lo que planeamos. Nos hemos librado de los sangre sucia, en Hogwarts todos los informes son positivos, los planes para la apertura al mundo muggle van muy bien y muchos países están colaborando...

-Sí, pero aún así me preocupa lo de los ataques de grupos radicales inspirados en la desaparecida Orden... Sé que ha habido varios incidentes con ellos en las últimas semanas, pero Adrien no me quiere contar nada para no preocuparme. Me vuelve loca que...

-Tú estás loca desde el día que te conocí, amor mío -sonrió él recibiendo una mirada asesina-, pero si sigues así te vas a poner enferma. No paras de tomar pociones para tener energía, para paliar el dolor de cabeza, para controlar la ansiedad y la angustia... Eso no es bueno, Belle, necesitas calmarte, no quiero que te pase nada. Prométeme que bajarás un poco el ritmo.

"Te lo prometo" murmuró la bruja distraída sin mirarle a los ojos. Rodolphus suspiró sospechando que no le haría caso.

-Vamos a casa. Me parece que los escarbatos van a tener crías y quiero tenerlos vigilados para que no me destrocen el jardín -murmuró.

La slytherin asintió cabizbaja. Rodolphus le ayudó a recoger los documentos esparcidos por su mesa hasta que un libro llamó su atención: "La peste negra y sus estragos. La pandemia más mortífera". Descubrió que no era el único, la bruja tenía una pila de libros sobre enfermedades en la historia muggle.

-Belle, ¿qué disparate de libros muggles son estos? ¿Qué es la peste y...?

-No es nada -le cortó la bruja recuperando el libro y ocultándolo en un cajón.

Su exmarido no soltó la presa, así que le explicó que como no habían tenido tiempo para celebrar la Navidad, había decidido hacerle un regalo a Nellie. Llevaba meses leyendo libros mágicos pero ninguno de los que le gustaban a ella antes del secuestro, así que la llevó a una elegante librería muggle y le compró todos los que quiso. La felicidad de la castaña ante la propuesta fue inconmensurable, pasó horas rebuscando entre las estanterías. La bruja eligió un par de libros simplemente para entretenerse mientras la esperaba. Rodolphus iba a replicar que no eran un par, sino una pila enorme sobre una materia muy concreta e inquietante. Pero Bellatrix decidió que ya estaba todo recogido y dio la jornada por terminada. Empujó al mago a la chimenea y volvieron juntos a la mansión.

La mortífaga tampoco había cumplido la promesa de buscar un sitio para vivir con Nellie. Cuando llegó, la muggle ya había cenado y estaba leyendo en la cama. La bruja entró y murmuró:

-Lo siento, Nell, tenía...

-Ya, tenías mucho trabajo, se te ha pasado la hora, ya cenaremos mañana. No te preocupes.

Bellatrix abrió la boca para replicar pero se calló y asintió algo avergonzada. El tono de la castaña no era malhumorado ni despectivo, más bien triste. La morena no supo cómo disculparse y estaba demasiado cansada para solucionarlo sin ropa, así que se acostó junto a ella, la besó y cerró los ojos. Se durmió pensando en las palabras de Rodolphus y en el miedo que le daba la posibilidad de perder a su novia. Pero nunca había vivido esa situación, tampoco sabía cómo arreglarlo.

Una semana después, tras una reunión con los jefes de departamento, Bellatrix le pidió a Nellie que se quedara. Normalmente eso siempre alegraba a la muggle: le daba igual para lo que fuera, pasar tiempo con su bruja siempre era el mejor plan. Pero aquel día no. La morena parecía muy seria y preocupada, no sonreía ni le guiñó el ojo como otras veces. Y algo le decía que en esa ocasión no se trataba de ningún juego de rol.

-Escucha, Nell... Tengo que contarte algo importante y necesito por favor que no te asustes y confíes en mí.

La castaña tragó saliva y asintió. Bellatrix le contó que aunque todo iba de maravilla y estaban haciendo un gran trabajo, tenían problemas con grupos radicales que estaban en desacuerdo con el sistema. En concreto había uno de Alemania que había jurado asesinar a la Ministra y a todo su equipo para acabar con la supremacía de la sangre pura. Lo habían mantenido en secreto para no crear alarma o efecto llamada, pero estaban preocupados. No le dio muchos datos más para no aumentar su inquietud, pero no hizo falta. A la muggle el corazón le iba a cien por hora. Se sentía de nuevo como cuando en su época con Mr. Todd iban a hacerle inspecciones a la tienda donde desmembraba cadáveres. No quería volver a ese estado de continuo terror.

-Por lo que hemos investigado y las amenazas recibidas, conocen hasta la ubicación de la Mansión Lestrange y saben quiénes vivimos ahí. Por supuesto he aumentado la seguridad y estamos preparados, pero no quiero confiarme, no cometeré los mismos errores que Voldemort.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer? -preguntó la muggle intentando disimular el temblor de su voz.

-Ya estamos en ello y no habrá problema. Pero tú no vas a hacer nada, no voy a correr ningún riesgo. De alguna forma, han sabido que eres importante para mí, así que necesito que te alejes durante unos meses. Macnair se encargará de tu trabajo. Hemos habilitado un piso franco en un pueblo muggle al norte de Inglaterra. Irás con un traslador tú sola, ni siquiera yo conozco la ubicación exacta para que no puedan encontrarte. No voy a mentirte: es un sitio pequeño y sin magia, no tendrás a nadie ahí y no podremos visitarte para no comprometer tu seguridad. Sé que no te emociona la idea, pero será imposible que te localicen. Y en cuanto los detengamos, te prometo que iré a buscarte. Estaré mucho más tranquila si sé que tú estás a salvo y ahí lo estarás.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿¡Y estar varios meses sin verte hasta que los atrapéis!? ¡Y un cuerno! ¡Puedo defenderme igual o mejor que vosotros, me niego absolutamente a...!

-Eleanor -la cortó la bruja-, no es una sugerencia. Te vas mañana a primera hora, tienes esta tarde para empaquetar lo que necesites.

La muggle la miró entre sorprendida y enfadada. Bellatrix no le había hablado en ese tono desde el día en que la secuestró. Odiaba que le dieran órdenes o que decidieran por ella, no lo soportaba. Después de meses dejándola a un lado, ¿ahora quería desterrarla sin trabajo ni amigos y sin decirle siquiera cuándo volvería? ¡Pero qué se había creído! Su primera opción fue gritar, protestar y recurrir a insultos creativos. No obstante, la mirada autoritaria de la duelista la hizo hablar con más tiento.

-¿Y si no quiero irme?

-Lo respeto -respondió la bruja que esperaba la pregunta-, no puedo obligarte a hacerlo. Pero tampoco puedes obligarme tú a vivir con el miedo de que te pase algo, me hace débil y vulnerable. Así que si decides quedarte en Londres, no será conmigo. Tendrás que devolverme el colgante y dejarás de poder acceder al Ministerio o cualquier otro sitio mágico. Puedes recuperar tu antigua vida o empezar otra con lo que tienes ahorrado (si necesitas más, te daré todo lo que quieras), lo que tú prefieras.

Nellie sintió que las fuerzas se le iban de tal forma que perdió hasta la rabia. Esa ya no era la mujer de la que se había enamorado, el poder la había cambiado. Sin darse cuenta le había sucedido lo mismo que a Benjamin Barker, menuda ironía... Con lágrimas en los ojos la muggle aceptó que era su destino. Al menos Bellatrix lo hacía para protegerla y después iría a buscarla... o eso decía. Igual solo pretendía deshacerse de ella, igual la desmemorizaba y...

-Entonces qué -la interrumpió la bruja con más suavidad-, ¿seguirás el plan y te irás unos meses o te irás para siempre?

"Seguiré el plan" susurró la muggle sin esforzarse en limpiarse las lágrimas justo antes de salir corriendo del despacho.


	32. Chapter 32

La desdicha que experimentó Nellie fue sumamente profunda. Su primer temor había sido tener que irse de la ciudad pero conforme la conversación avanzó, eso perdió importancia. Le inquietaba mucho más que Bellatrix hubiese dejado de quererla. O que se hubiese convertido en alguien a quien ella ya no deseaba amar. No había visto temor en sus ojos oscuros, ni tristeza, ni la más ligera preocupación. La había hecho sentir que solo buscaba librarse de ella. Desde que la salvó no habían pasado ni un día separadas (salvo las pocas semanas que la "secuestró" la Orden), pero jamás pensó que eso fuese un problema. Igual la slytherin necesitaba espacio o tiempo en soledad para aclararse. Pero podía habérselo explicado así, sin tratarla como a un bebé indefenso y problemático. Le habría dolido, pero al menos no se sentiría engañada.

Por unos segundos se planteó incluso rechazarla y optar por recuperar su vida anterior. ¿Pero cómo iba a renunciar a Bellatrix? Era todo su mundo... La salvó de morir y la cuidaba como nunca nadie la había cuidado; cierto que en los últimos meses apenas había tenido tiempo para ella, pero no creyó que eso cambiase nada. No lo creyó hasta que le ordenó irse de la ciudad. Siempre había sabido que se aburriría de ella, era solo una muggle. Pero se había esforzado tanto en hacerla feliz, en cuidarla y ayudarla para que se sintiera orgullosa... Creyó que igual así podría compensar la falta de magia. ¡Menuda ilusa!

Cuando abandonó la sala de reuniones, corrió hasta la chimenea de su despacho y se apareció en la Mansión Lestrange. Se encerró en su baño y lloró durante horas. Se replanteó de nuevo todas las opciones y pensó en formas de hacer cambiar de opinión a la bruja. Finalmente, asumió la realidad: Bellatrix le había dejado claro que o se iba unos meses o para siempre. Se convenció de que era sincera, de que buscaba lo mejor para ella y la recuperaría en cuanto fuese seguro. Se limpió las lágrimas y empezó a empaquetar sus cosas. Tampoco tenía muchas posesiones, pese a la vida de lujo que ahora llevaba, estaba acostumbrada a vivir con poco. En el fondo nunca se había acomodado del todo a la Mansión, sospechaba que no se quedaría ahí, que al final todo se estropearía como siempre.

La slytherin volvió por la noche y cenaron juntas en un silencio tenso y melancólico. Cuando llegaron al postre -tarta al whisky pero sin tarta-, la muggle preguntó:

-¿Al menos el sitio es bonito?

-Bueno... -murmuró la morena algo avergonzada- No, la verdad es que no. Teníamos que elegir un sitio donde no te buscaran. Es bastante pobre y casi nunca sale el sol, pero como tu antiguo barrio, ¿no? Podrás adaptarte, solo serán unos meses.

-¿Cuántos meses?

-No lo sé... Espero que no nos lleve mucho desmantelar la organización enemiga. Igual cinco o seis...

La muggle abrió los ojos como bludgers al oír que tendría que pasar medio año sin ella. O igual más. Y lo de mudarse a un sitio igual de deprimente que Fleet Street tampoco la animaba en absoluto. Suerte que ya había llorado hasta que su organismo se quedó sin agua y sal... Cuando terminaron de cenar, subieron a su habitación y se acostaron. Sin poder evitarlo, antes de apagar la luz de su mesilla, la castaña miró a la bruja y murmuró apenada:

-Ya no me quieres, ¿verdad?

-Claro que te quiero, por eso hago todo esto -respondió Bellatrix abrazándola.

La duelista apagó la luz y Nellie se durmió entre sus brazos rezando porque no fuese la última vez.

El amanecer llegó mucho antes de lo que a la muggle le hubiese gustado. Desayunaron rápido en su habitación y ultimó su equipaje. La bruja le acercó una caja que contenía la bota que serviría como traslador y sonrió con tristeza. Nellie hizo un último intento, ya a la desesperada:

-¡Por favor, por favor, Bella, no me obligues a separarme de ti! Eres lo único que quiero, no me imagino pasar un solo día sin verte, ni mucho menos un mes. No saldré de casa si así estás más tranquila, no saldré de mi habitación, pero por favor, te lo suplico...

-Nellie, no me hagas esto, no tengo fuerzas...

Eso sí que sonó sincero. Y era evidente. La muggle veía cómo las ojeras de la bruja se habían profundizado en los últimos meses, el cansancio navegaba en sus ojos y su piel había empalidecido aún más. Así que se rindió. Asintió y la abrazó por última vez. Bellatrix respondió al gesto y susurró en su oído: "Te quiero, nunca dejaré de quererte, pase lo que pase". Por primera vez la muggle se dio cuenta de que igual había sido un poco egoísta. Si el peligro era más real de lo que suponía y la vida de la morena sí que corría peligro, quizá temía morir y no volver a verla. Esa idea desencadenó más lágrimas y la abrazó con más fuerza. Aunque igual antes moría ella de pena y problema solucionado. Cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma a sándalo, pachuli y frambuesa; su hogar era ese, ningún otro.

-Yo también te quiero -susurró finalmente.

Cuando no quedó otra que separarse, se limpió las lágrimas y cogió su bolsa de viaje. Le hubiese gustado despedirse de Dolohov y los Lestrange, pero Bellatrix comentó que los tres estaban muy ocupados con el trabajo, que se despediría por ella. A Nellie no le quedó otra que aceptarlo. Se acercó al traslador, forzó una sonrisa para que la última imagen con la que se quedase Bellatrix no fuese triste y murmuró que estaba lista. Se besaron por última vez y ninguna fue capaz de añadir nada. Nellie colocó su mano sobre la bota y desapareció. Sintió como si una fuerza sobrenatural la arrastrara a gran velocidad y cerró los ojos completamente mareada. Cuando el desplazamiento terminó, fue incapaz de abrirlos durante unos segundos. Hasta que notó algo extraño. Sacudió la cabeza para centrarse y miró a su alrededor. Algo había pasado, debía haberse equivocado de traslador.

Ese no era el lugar gris y decadente que la bruja le había descrito. El sol brillaba sobre ella como en un cuadro impresionista, una ligera brisa salada acariciaba su rostro y en algún lugar escuchó el graznido de una gaviota. Se frotó los ojos aún mareada. Delante de ella se desplegaba una playa desierta más deslumbrante que la de cualquier postal, parecía casi irreal. En la irrealidad estaba la clave: se trataba de alguna alucinación fruto de estar sometida a la magia siendo muggle. Confirmó sus sospechas cuando sintió que a la brisa marina se le superponía el perfume de Bellatrix: estaba soñando.

-Muggle molesta -susurró una voz en su oído.

Nellie se giró sobresaltada y vio a la mortífaga a su lado.

-¿Cómo has...? ¿Dónde...? ¿Es aquí?

-Me he aparecido. Sí, es aquí, nos quedamos aquí.

-¿Qué? -preguntó de nuevo sin entender nada.

-Quería darte una sorpresa. Nos mudamos aquí. Es un pueblo mágico al sur de Cornualles, en la campiña. Es tan secreto que ni siquiera tiene nombre. Hace sol todo el año, es muy tranquilo, tiene poca población y, como ves, tiene mar.

La muggle la miraba con ojos muy abiertos sin entender qué estaba pasando. La morena le explicó que se había inventado lo de que corría peligro y que debían separarse para que fuera más emocionante. El estupor se convirtió en rabia.

-¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE LO DEL ATAQUE ERA MENTIRA Y ME HAS HECHO PASAR LAS PEORES HORAS DE MI PUÑETERA VIDA PENSANDO QUE NO ME QUERÍAS? ¡NO VA A HACER FALTA NINGÚN GRUPO TERRORISTA, TE MATO YO!

Bellatrix tragó saliva. Se había convertido en una especie de emperatriz suprema del mundo mágico, pero su muggle enfadada seguía dándole miedo. Se separó unos pasos de forma inconsciente por si decidía atacarla.

-Bueno... Quería que fuera sorpresa... -se justificó sin lograr mitigar la ira de su compañera- Sí que es verdad lo que te conté, solo que detuvimos a todos los miembros hace unas semanas y los torturé. Ahora están confinados de por vida en la planta de trastornos mentales de varios hospitales.

-¿¡Y no podías haberme dicho que íbamos a alguna misión, aparecíamos aquí y exclamabas "¡Sorpresa!" como la gente normal!? ¡Ya sabes, sin fingir antes un intento de destrozarme la vida!

-Su... supongo que sí... Pero vivir junto al mar es el sueño de tu vida me pareció que la sorpresa tenía que ser muy grande... -respondió la morena avergonzada.

-No sé si podré perdonarte -respondió la castaña algo más calmada al ver la culpabilidad en el rostro de su novia.

La idea de quedarse a vivir en un sitio tan bonito y además con Bellatrix (que al parecer seguía queriéndola) también ayudó. Se preguntó qué mansión, castillo o palacio habría elegido la bruja. No tuvo que esperar mucho. "Igual se te pasa un poco cuando veas tu casita junto al mar" sonrió la bruja obligándola a girarse. Nellie le dio por fin la espalda al mar y contempló el resto del paisaje. Justo enfrente de ellas había una casa de dos plantas pintada en azul claro con los balcones y el porche de la entrada en un blanco resplandeciente. A lo largo del paseo marítimo se veían más viviendas similares de colores brillantes, aunque lo suficientemente alejadas para garantizar la privacidad. Y a lo lejos se adivinaba un elegante pueblecito costero.

-Ven, vamos a verla -murmuró la bruja cogiéndola de la mano.

Algo nerviosa Nellie se dejó guiar. Una valla blanca -repleta de protecciones mágicas- delimitaba la propiedad y nada más cruzarla, se desplegaba un colorido jardín delantero. Crecían margaritas, rosas y tulipanes en una armonía perfecta. Rodeando el edificio se localizaba otro jardín trasero con cultivos de ingredientes mágicos poco comunes para filtros y pociones. El porche de entrada era amplio, con mecedoras, una mesita y un sofá de exterior desde donde ver el atardecer. El recibidor tenía un encanto indudable y todas las estancias resultaban igual de acogedoras. En la planta baja había un salón, una cocina, una sala de entrenamiento y un cuarto de baño con jacuzzi. En la de arriba, tres dormitorios con vestidor, un despacho y otro baño. La decoración y el mobiliario eran elegantes pero bastante alejados de la opulencia de las Mansiones de los Malfoy y los Lestrange. Todo en colores pastel, completamente alejado de la oscuridad habitual.

-Y este es el dormitorio principal -le indicó la bruja.

Era la habitación más bonita y amplia, con un balcón que daba al mar y una primorosa cama de matrimonio. Eso llamó la atención de la muggle: la cama era grande, de diseño y parecía muy cómoda; pero aún así no era de medida extra grande como las que solía tener la bruja. "¿Te gusta?" preguntó Bellatrix bastante nerviosa dando por terminada la visita.

-Es... No se parece a tus mansiones... Y la cama no es muy...

El rostro de la slytherin se ensombreció y procuró ocultar la tristeza de su voz.

-Ah, ya... Creí que esto era lo que querías... Yo prefiero las mansiones, pero pensé que tú querías algo así. Y como siempre dormimos abrazadas en una esquina pensé que no necesitábamos que la cama fuera más grande...

En ese momento, Nellie se echó a llorar. Bellatrix a punto estuvo de hacerlo también. Se había esforzado mucho y creía que había acertado, pero al parecer no. Sospechó que la castaña creía que no la consideraba digna de una vivienda noble y por eso estaba triste. En absoluto era esa su intención, lo último que quería era verla así. La cogió de la mano y se apresuró a tranquilizarla:

-Lo siento, Nell, de verdad creí que te gustaría y quería tener un detalle bonito. Sabes que soy muy torpe con esto, debí haberte preguntado. Pero no te preocupes, conseguiré una mansión aquí, o un castillo, o un palacio, lo que tú quieras... Y si el lugar tampoco te gusta, buscaremos...

Nellie la abrazó sin dejar de llorar entre hipidos. Intentó decir algo pero el llanto tornó ininteligibles sus palabras. Bellatrix la obligó a sentarse en la cama sin dejar de abrazarla tratando de calmarla. Tampoco creía que fuese para tanto... Cuando se serenó mínimamente, con ojos enrojecidos, la muggle murmuró por fin.

-Es perfecto... Perfecto se queda corto, es lo mejor que ha hecho nadie por mí, aunque claro, salvo tú nadie a... ¡Por supuesto que me encanta, es mi mayor sueño hecho realidad, pero aún mejor porque tú estás aquí!

-¿En serio? -preguntó la slytherin recuperando el brillo de su mirada- ¿De verdad te gusta? No lo hagas solo por complacerme o...

-¿¡Estás de broma!? El sitio es alucinante, igual que en las novelas que leía de pequeña solo que con magia que aún es mejor. Y la casa es preciosa, la decoración es adorable y elegante y... y... No sé cómo ponerle palabras, de verdad, es absolutamente perfecto. Quiero pasar aquí contigo el resto de mi vida. Aunque eso me parece poco tiempo... Podemos hacer un _horrorcruz_ de esos y vivir aquí eternamente.

Bellatrix rió y la besó sin descartar la idea. Después, cogió su bolso y extrajo unos documentos. Se los entregó a la muggle y le indicó que solo faltaba su firma. Nellie los leyó con interés. La casa, la casa más bonita que había visto nunca, estaba a su nombre. Abrió la boca sin dar crédito. Sabía que para la bruja no significaba nada económicamente regalarle algo así, pero seguía siendo mucho dinero. Se trataba de una vivienda en primera línea de una playa privada en uno de los condados más ricos de Inglaterra. Costaría más que la suma de todos los comercios de Fleet Street. Estaba segura de que ni con su sueldo como ejecutiva del Ministerio podría pagarlo. Le dio las gracias pero aseguró que no podía aceptarlo. La duelista le explicó que no se trataba de un regalo.

-Digamos que es un pago por tus servicios. No, no por los que estás pensado -la cortó antes de que abriera la boca-. Nos ayudaste mucho desde que te secuestré. Mataste a Shacklebolt y salvaste tú sola esa misión, participaste en varias más e incluso dejaste que te capturaran para proteger a Rod y Rab. Y no te dimos nada a cambio, lo menos que puedes hacer es aceptar la casa. Ahora soy la emperatriz suprema de este país y no me gusta tener deudas con nadie.

Nellie rió ante el título que ella misma se había concedido. Estuvo a punto de recordarle que ningún mortífago cobró ni obtuvo nada positivo por servir a Voldemort. Pero como vio que la bruja era sincera y deseaba que aceptarse, finalmente asintió y la volvió a abrazar con fuerza. Firmó el documento y lo contempló ilusionada. Después, sentenció con solemnidad:

-Vale. Te prometo que ahora que vivimos las dos solas, gastaré todo mi sueldo en lencería bonita y nunca volveré a llevar más ropa en casa.

Bellatrix rió y murmuró señalando el vestidor: "Puedes ahorrar tu sueldo, hay un armario destinado solo a ropa interior y necesito comprobar cómo te queda cada conjunto". Sin ápice de broma su novia le prometió que lo harían. Hubiese empezado en ese momento de no ser porque seguía fascinada con cada detalle. Se dio cuenta de que había fotos de ambas decorando las paredes y aún se emocionó más. Y eso no era lo único que reconocía: en su mesilla estaba la lamparita que se compró con su primer suelo como pastelera, también un oso de peluche que ganó en una rifa de su barrio cuando era niña y otros objetos insignificantes pero que componían su pasado.

-Volví a tu tienda. Sé que tú no querías porque te da angustia, pero me daba pena que lo perdieras todo. Cogí algunas de tus cosas para que te sientas un poco más en casa y tengas algún recuerdo de tu vida muggle. Si no te gustan podemos quitarlas.

-Bellatrix, yo... Nunca voy a poder agradecerte nada de lo que haces por mí, es demasiado. No lo merezco, no... De verdad, todo esto me supera -suspiró la castaña conmocionada-. Pero quiero que sepas que te quiero muchísimo, mucho, desde el día en que te conocí. Y pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado siempre.

-Ya lo has hecho, Nell. Ahora que tengo el mundo a mis pies, que puedo hacer y deshacer las vidas del país entero con mover un dedo, me doy cuenta de que si solo poseyera poder, mi vida no estaría completa. Te necesitaba a ti, muggle molesta, para que todo tuviera sentido.

La castaña asintió de nuevo sin palabras y se tumbaron en la cama abrazadas en silencio. El colchón era increíblemente cómodo, ambas tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo consciente por no dormirse. La bruja le contó que llevaba unos meses planeando la sorpresa, buscando el sitio y la casa perfecta. Se trataba de una de las pocas zonas de población únicamente mágica que quedaban en el país. El lugar gozaba de gran intimidad, el pueblo estaba a unos quince minutos y los residentes iban a otras playas menos bonitas pero de acceso más cómodo. Así que prácticamente estarían solas. Bellatrix se había cogido esa semana libre para enseñarle la zona y de cara al futuro pensaba reducir su jornada. Kreacher acudiría mientras ellas trabajaban para limpiar, cocinar y lo que hiciera falta. Nellie asintió encantada con todo.

-La chimenea del salón está conectada con la de mi despacho en el Ministerio... y también con la de la Mansión Lestrange -suspiró la bruja-. Rod me obligó a hacerlo, se me echó a llorar cuando le dije que nos íbamos. Me ha informado de que Dol y él vendrán a cenar cada viernes. Y no te puedo prometer que no se nos cuele también para desayunar o simplemente molestar...

La muggle rió y aseguró que le parecía estupendo.

-Bella, esto es lo que yo quiero, es el sueño de mi vida, pero ¿y de la tuya? Tú misma has dicho que te gustan más las mansiones y...

-Actualmente, mi mayor interés en una vivienda es que tu culito perfecto esté en ella, así que no habrá problema. Además, puedo aparecerme en cualquier mansión si me siento agobiada en algún momento. Lo que no quiero es bajar a la playa, odio el sol, la arena y todo eso... Y me tienes que prometer que no te pondrás morena, ni un poco, me gusta tu piel así de pálida.

-Te lo prometo -sonrió Nellie-. ¡Eh! ¿También trajiste una foto de mi difunto marido? -comentó la muggle inspeccionado el cajón de su mesilla

-Sí... No sabía si la querrías, sé que le tenías aprecio, te cuidó y te entristeciste cuando murió. Así que pese a lo feo que es, entiendo que quieras conservar algo de él. Aunque desde luego no la pondremos a la vista...

-Gracias, cielo, pero ¿te parece bien? ¿No te molesta?

-No. Es decir, por un lado le odio porque se casó con la muggle más adorable del mundo y no lo valoró. Pero por otro, supo respetar lo que era mío y apenas te tocó. Me gusta que algunas de tus primeras experiencias hayan sido conmigo, aunque no fuesen las más importantes...

-Oh, las importantes también. Me dio vergüenza decírtelo entonces, pero la primera vez que me hiciste correrme descubrí que nunca había tenido un orgasmo. Creí que los había tenido con Albert, que la gente exageraba mucho y no era pa' tanto, porque desde luego aquello no era un placer enorme... Pero en cuanto me lo hiciste tú comprobé que estaba equivocada: no tenía nada que ver. Mi marido iba a lo suyo en ese campo, como todos los hombres, y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que yo no terminaba.

-Nell, me encanta que me digas eso y me encantaría que fuera verdad. Pero eres de las poquísimas mujeres que alcanza el orgasmo solo con que te toquen las tetas: muy mal se le tenía que dar para no lograr que terminaras...

-No, error -la corrigió la castaña-. Alcanzo el orgasmo solo con que TÚ me toques las tetas. No funciona con nadie más, mis nenas solo te quieren a ti -murmuró observando su escote y ajustándoselo.

El aguante de Bellatrix murió ahí. Se abalanzó sobre la muggle y le bajó el vestido hasta la cintura. La besó mientras con una mano le quitaba el sujetador y con la otra le acariciaba la espalda. En cuanto se libró de la prenda, empezó a acariciarle el pecho trazando círculos alrededor del pezón. Nellie no aguantó mucho esa provocación. Interrumpió el beso y procedió a deshacerse del vestido de su compañera. Cuando lo logró, murmuró con carita de pena: "Mis nenas se ponen tristes si las tuyas no están". La bruja sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. Se quitó la ropa interior, terminó de desnudar a su novia y la volvió a besar juntando sus cuerpos lo máximo posible. Rodaron un rato por el colchón entre jadeos y gemidos hasta que Nellie la obligó a estarse quieta y abrir las piernas. La emperatriz absoluta del mundo mágico obedeció. Y así pasaron el rato confirmando que el tamaño de la cama era más que suficiente para su actividad favorita.


	33. Chapter 33

Bellatrix cumplió su promesa. Esa semana ambas olvidaron el trabajo y disfrutaron de su nuevo hogar. Nellie se enamoró completamente del lugar. Lo que más le gustaba era bajar a la playa, en algunas ocasiones consiguió incluso arrastrar a su novia. Aunque lo máximo que hizo la bruja fue quedarse enfurruñada bajo la sombrilla; a la muggle seguía recordándole a Sweeney y le hacía mucha gracia.

Por las tardes paseaban por las elegantes calles empedradas del pueblo. Nellie adoraba contemplar las casitas pintorescas y entrar en las tiendas mágicas y curiosearlo todo. Disfrutaba mucho cuando cenaban en algún restaurante a orillas del mar o en cualquier local con encanto. Desde el primer día se percató de que lo referente a la exclusividad de la zona era real: todo era caro y elegante como en las novelas inspiradas en la bucólica campiña inglesa. Por supuesto en cuanto veían a Bellatrix las recibían con honores. No necesitaban esconder su relación. Entre la gente de las altas esferas era un pacto tácito: si huías de la ciudad para refugiarte ahí, era porque buscabas privacidad y debías respetar la de los demás. Y así fue. La muggle no recibió ni una sola mirada curiosa, la gente era amable pero cada uno se preocupaba de sus asuntos.

-¿Y en el baño de abajo? -preguntó Nellie mientras cortaba una calabaza para la cena.

-El segundo día. Cuando estaba colocando las pociones en el armarito y viniste a preguntarme si podía _cruciar _a la gaviota que te había interrumpido la siesta.

-¡Es verdad! -recordó la muggle- Entonces ya está, hemos hecho en amor en todas las habitaciones de la casa, los dos porches y jardines incluidos.

-El Gobierno debería darnos algún premio... -murmuró la bruja.

Recordó entonces que ella era el Gobierno y decidió que tendría que crearlo ella misma. Se sentó en la encimera y observó cómo su novia preparaba la cena. Normalmente se encargaba Kreacher, pero ese día iban a visitarlas Rodolphus y Dolohov y sabían que no se contentarían con la comida del elfo. Y a Nellie le encantaba cocinar y que alabaran sus guisos. También habían invitado a Rabastan, pero aunque tenía muchas ganas de conocer la casa, estaba ocupado con un nuevo ligue.

La morena intentó robar canapés cada vez que la pastelera se giró, pero no solo la pilló sino que le confiscó la varita. Y al poco le confiscó también su otra varita. Bellatrix se enfurruñó y se cruzó de brazos indignada. Nellie adoraba cuando se enfadaba y ponía morritos, le encantaba abrazarla, estrujarla y besuquearla contra de su voluntad. En eso estaban cuando la bruja escuchó la chimenea. Obligó a la castaña a separarse antes de que apareciera Rodolphus y se ofreciera a unirse.

Los dos magos las saludaron con alegría. Ellas les enseñaron la casa y, pese a lo atípico respecto a sus mansiones, a ambos les encantó. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de invitados Rodolphus comento:

-O sea, que esta es la mía… ¡Me gusta mucho!

Al instante su exmujer le aseguró que como mucho le permitiría dormir en el jardín. "Nah, me amas demasiado" sentenció el mago satisfecho. Nellie rió y los otros dos sacudieron la cabeza. Después pasaron al salón y se sentaron a la mesa. Dolohov les entregó las invitaciones de su boda, que sería dentro de dos meses en los jardines de su mansión. Pero ese no fue el único obsequio... Con una sonrisa, el pequeño de los Lestrange comentó que les habían traído un regalo para inaugurar su nuevo hogar. Nellie le miró con emoción y la bruja frunció el ceño sin fiarse.

-Ya que ahora tenéis una casa, creo que solo os falta una cosa para ser una familia de verdad...

"¡Ni se te ocurra!" exclamó la slytherin previendo sus intenciones. La sonrisa de su exmarido se hizo más amplia mientras metía la mano al bolsillo encantado de la capa. La muggle lo contemplaba cada vez con más interés. Extrajo una especie de toquilla en la que había algo envuelto. Con mucho cuidado, se levantó y lo colocó en el regazo de Nellie. Lo destapó con lentitud y la castaña ahogó un grito de emoción.

-Los escarbatos de nuestro jardín han tenido crías -comentó Dolohov-, son los dos macho.

Los recién nacidos apenas tenían el tamaño de un puño, parecían ratoncitos, solo que resultaban más tiernos y simpáticos. "¡Oh, por favor, qué preciosidad, son absolutamente adorables!" exclamó Nellie con emoción en la voz. Las criaturas habían abierto los ojos con curiosidad y emitían suaves suspiros de satisfacción. Por desgracia, no a todos los conquistaron con la misma facilidad...

-¡Ni de broma! -intervino la morena- Están clasificados con tres equis, como bestias, lo destrozan y roban todo. Me niego rotundamente.

-Son solo tres equis sobre cinco, un mago competente puede sacarlos adelante. ¿Y quién hay más competente que tú, amor mío? -se burló Rodolphus.

-Pero son recién nacidos, necesitan a su madre, tenéis que llevároslos y...

-No. A las crías de escarbato hay que separarlas de sus padres porque si no les atacan cuando creen que van a robarles los objetos valiosos. Su atracción hacia las cosas brillantes es mayor que su instinto maternal -recordó la muggle citando su libro favorito

-Maldita sea la hora en que te regalé ese libro... -masculló la bruja frustrada por no haberla engañado.

Nellie, absorta en contemplar a los dos bebes y en hacerles cosquillas en la tripa, murmuró distraída: "No me lo regalaste, estaba en la habitación en la que me encerraste". Aunque lo comentó alegremente sin ninguna acritud, la morena se calló. Secuestrar a la muggle era de las mejores cosas que había hecho en su vida y no se arrepentía; aún así, a veces lo pensaba e igual no era la mejor forma de empezar una relación... Después de eso no puso más objeciones. Cuando Nellie levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que la bruja disimulaba la tristeza, le dijo con dulzura:

-Yo creo que podemos cuidarlos bien, Bella, pero si tú no quieres, no nos los quedaremos. Lo último que quiero es obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras. Te lo digo de corazón.

La duelista suspiró y chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Todos supieron que se los quedaban. Dolohov sugirió que podían encargarse cada una de uno y así sería más sencillo. A la muggle le pareció bien y los contempló durante unos segundos. Eligió al que le parecía más simpático y despistado y colocó al más avispado sobre el regazo de su novia. La bruja no le hizo caso pero tampoco protestó. Nellie cogió al suyo en brazos y empezó a frotar su nariz contra la suya. Rodolphus estaba aprovechando la distracción para comerse todos los platos que había sobre la mesa. Cuando terminó de devorar les preguntó cómo los iban a llamar. La castaña contempló al suyo y murmuró con cierta duda:

-Yo tengo una idea, pero...

-¡Ni de broma! -repitió la bruja que la conocía perfectamente- Como llames al tuyo Sweeney, el mío se llamará Voldy.

-¡Es perfecto! -exclamó su novia- ¡Así tendrán por fin un papel feliz en nuestras vidas y olvidaremos a los originales! ¿A que sí? ¿A que sí, mi pequeño Sweeney? -le preguntó con dulzura al animal.

La bruja puso los ojos en blanco y comentó que era absurdo ponerles nombres porque eran iguales.

-No, el mío tiene este remolino de pelo blanco tan gracioso y el tuyo está más calvito y tiene una nariz muy pequeñita -le indicó la muggle.

Los dos hombres se partieron de risa. "¡Magnífico!" exclamó Rodolphus, "Toda su vida intentando que temamos su nombre y termina siendo un escarbato que encima se parece a él". Por mucho que intentó aguantar las ganas, hasta Bellatrix se rió. Ella y los dos magos se centraron entonces en el whisky y en lo que quedaba de la cena. Charlaron sobre el trabajo y sobre sus planes para convencer al resto del mundo de revelar el secreto a los muggles. La castaña ni intervino ni probó bocado, estaba demasiado ocupada jugando con los que ya consideraba sus hijos.

-¡Nellie, por favor, no le des bizcocho que el azúcar aún los vuelve más locos! -la regañó la duelista.

"Quiero que sea feliz y gordito" respondió la muggle desmigando el dulce para su pequeño Sweeney. Bellatrix suspiró con hastío mientras vigilaba al suyo, que estaba escalando peligrosamente por su vestido. Cuando alcanzó su cuello, se agarró con sus diminutas manos y Dolohov exclamó:

-¡Oh, mira, Bella, te está abrazando! ¡Voldy ya te quiere!

-Nunca pudimos decir eso del original -apostilló Rodolphus casi ahogándose de la risa.

Estaba siendo una velada perfecta para él, había añorado muchísimo la comida de la muggle y la compañía de ambas. Y sobre todo hacer rabiar a la que internamente seguía considerando su mujer. La aludida estaba de nuevo lanzando miradas como si fueran _crucios_.

-No me quiere, quiere mi colgante.

Para demostrar su teoría, se desató la calavera de plata y el pequeño escarbato se quedó colgando de ella. Los otros tres rieron de nuevo. Y así transcurrió el resto de la noche entre bromas y conversaciones cómplices. Bellatrix los contempló y se dio cuenta de que de una forma extraña y absurda sí que eran una familia; desastrosa, pero una familia a la que quería y sentía que pertenecía. Por supuesto antes un avada que reconocerlo en voz alta. Cuando se despidieron, los magos les dieron las gracias por la cena y aseguraron que había sido una velada magnífica. Nellie estuvo más que de acuerdo. Bellatrix refunfuñó.

En cuanto se marcharon, la muggle obligó a la bruja a subir al dormitorio. Por desgracia, no con la intención habitual. Buscó una cesta y le preguntó si podía transformarla en algo parecido a una cuna hasta que les prepararan su propia habitación. La slytherin obedeció. Recibió varias correcciones de Nellie que quería que todo fuera perfecto para sus hijos. Pero finalmente Bellatrix pensó que McGonagall estaría orgullosa de lo buena que era en Transformaciones. Era una cuna bastante grande en la que no solo podían dormir, sino también jugar. La bruja la hechizó para que no pudieran escapar pero sin necesidad de barrotes. Porque por supuesto Nellie se negó a meterlos en las jaulas que solían utilizarse.

"Somos las mejores madres del mundo" suspiró la castaña mientras acostaba a Sweeney en una pequeña manta. Bellatrix fue a dejar al suyo sin ceremonia alguna pero la muggle la detuvo.

-Dale un beso de buenas noches antes de meterlo en la camita.

-Estás de broma, ¿verdad?

-En absoluto. Los bebés que crecen sin amor maternal salen mucho peor.

La bruja abrió la boca para replicar, pero sabía que era una causa perdida. Así que ante la atenta mirada de su novia, besó a su escarbato en la cabeza y lo colocó en la mantita. Pero al parecer con eso no era suficiente.

-Muy bien. Ahora dile que le quieres y dale las buenas noches.

Bellatrix la miró con incredulidad abriendo mucho los ojos. Pero se rindió. Así que en uno de los momentos más surrealistas de su vida, masculló: "Te quiero, Voldy. Buenas noches". Nellie le pasó un brazo por la cintura mientras contemplaba a sus hijos con orgullo y un amor absoluto. Luego intentó besar a su novia para rematar un día perfecto pero la bruja no estaba por la labor. Entendió que era un castigo por obligarla a ser cariñosa. Pero la deseaba mucho, así que decidió provocarla. Se quedó en ropa interior y en lugar de ponerse el camisón como cada noche, se tumbó sobre la cama. Cuando la bruja salió del vestidor -ella sí que llevaba el camisón- se quedó embobada contemplándola. El rosa pálido no era un color que a Bellatrix le gustase. Pero resultó que el conjunto de seda semitransparente sobre el cuerpo de su amante se asemejaba peligrosamente a una obra de arte. La devoró con los ojos pero se contuvo. Sabía lo que pretendía y ella no era un hombre incapaz de frenar sus impulsos.

Viendo que con eso no bastaba, la muggle rodó sobre la cama y se colocó boca abajo, con el torso ligeramente levantado para que la visión de su escote fuera perfecta. Miró a su novia con falsa preocupación y murmuró:

-Sabes... Me pasa algo raro. Igual es por estar expuesta a la magia, tomar pociones o algo de eso, pero ahora como mucho mejor que cuando era una pobre pastelera y sin embargo tengo el estómago igual de plano. Creo que solo me crecen las tetas, ¿qué te parece a ti?

La castaña se incorporó un poco más y ocultó su sonrisa al ver cómo su novia era incapaz de apartar la vista. Pero tuvo la mala suerte de que Bellatrix llevaba más tiempo que ella seduciendo a mujeres. La slytherin se encogió de hombros, se quitó el camisón y contestó:

-Ni idea, compáralas con las mías.

Nellie no había contado con eso. La imagen de la mortífaga con las bragas negras de encaje y nada más hizo que su propia prenda se mojara. Bellatrix ladeó la cabeza y la miró con inocencia. La muggle intentó balbucear algo, pero solo fue capaz de juntar más sus muslos para ocultar la humedad. Su compañera le dio las buenas noches como si nada y se metió bajo las sábanas en su lado de la cama. Nellie quiso resistirse como ella, pero resultó que carecía de ese autocontrol. Se introdujo también en la cama, se quitó el sujetador y atrajo a la bruja por la cintura hasta pegarla a su cuerpo. Un escalofrío de placer recorrió el cuerpo de Bellatrix al notar los endurecidos pezones acariciando su espalda y las manos de la castaña acariciando su estómago. Cuando las deslizó por su ombligo, la bruja advirtió:

-Si bajas un palmo más, será violación a una mujer que intenta dormir.

Nellie se detuvo y gruñó con frustración. Bellatrix era muy buena actriz, empezaba a dudar si lo estaba haciendo para torturarla o si realmente no le apetecía. De nuevo deseó ser bruja y poder usar la legilimancia para saber lo que pensaba. "Si hicieras eso la violación sería también mental" murmuró la morena sonriendo en la oscuridad.

-¡OYE! -protestó la muggle- ¡No me lo hagas tú a mí!

-Estás restregándome las tetas mientras me sobas como a una de tus empanadas. Estoy en mi derecho de devolvértela. Así que si no quieres nada más, buenas noches, muggle molesta.

-Vaaale... Lo siento por intentar seducirte con mis maravillosas tetas y por obligarte a acostar a nuestros bebés. Pero es que me... me hace mucha ilusión cuidarlos juntas, como nunca vamos a poder casarnos y no queremos hijos, esto es lo más cerca que vamos a estar de ser una familia. Sé que solo son animales, pero...

-No son animales -la interrumpió la bruja girándose-, son nuestros hijos.

Nellie sintió una inmensa calidez por todo el cuerpo (esta vez no solo entre las piernas). Bellatrix la besó mientras la abrazaba para presionar sus cuerpos, le acarició el hombro y sin duda la muggle consiguió su objetivo.

Estuvieron achuchándose un rato hasta que la mortífaga tuvo una idea. Encendió su lámpara de la mesilla, abrió un cajón y extrajo algo. La muggle abrió los ojos sorprendida al observar el vibrador en color rosa suave, ella nunca había utilizado ese tipo de aparatos. Viendo sus dudas, la morena murmuró:

-Lo usaba antes de conocerte... Es mágico, hace que sientas como si realmente fuera parte de tu cuerpo; notas lo que notaría un hombre, solo que la que te corres eres tú y el orgasmo de una mujer es mucho más intenso. ¡Lo mejor de cada mundo! -exclamó alegremente.

-Vale... -murmuró la castaña.

Si bien la idea la excitaba bastante, también le dio miedo que le hiciera daño; el tamaño del objeto era considerable. No obstante, el plan de Bellatrix no era ese. Se acercó a ella y se lo colocó con rapidez. Nellie no sintió nada, se quedó de rodillas sin saber qué hacer. La bruja la besó y luego bajó a sus tetas. Las chupó y pellizcó logrando excitar a la castaña en pocos segundos. Seguidamente, murmuró: "Ahora nos tenemos que asegurar de que me entra bien". Con su sonrisa burlona, se agachó y lamió tentativamente.

-¡Aah, joder! -exclamó Nellie.

Era una sensación extraña, pero en absoluto desagradable... Bellatrix se la introdujo en la boca lentamente sin dejar de mirarla. Nellie cerró los ojos sobrepasada, ¿cómo podía ser ese chisme tan sensible? La slytherin empezó a succionar mientras acariciaba el objeto con la punta de su lengua. La castaña entendió porque los hombres iban siempre tan salidos, aquello era muy difícil de controlar. La bruja separó su boca relamiéndose y comentó como si nada: "Sabe a vainilla. Si el propósito de la magia no fuese crear vibradores con sabor y sensibilidad, no tendría sentido". Nellie la miró con la respiración pesada y sudando de la ansiedad. Bellatrix se quitó las bragas, se tumbó y poniendo mirada inocente murmuró con sorna:

-Venga, hazme tuya, enséñame lo brutos que sois los muggles.

Su amante no necesitó más. Se tumbó sobre ella y la besó con ansiedad. Cada roce le producía oleadas de placer, estaba prácticamente chorreando. Tanteó con los dedos y comprobó que Bellatrix tampoco necesitaba lubricación extra. Se deslizó sobre ella para meterse uno de sus pechos en la boca y mientras succionaba el pezón, aguantó las ganas de penetrarla de un solo golpe. Le separó los muslos con firmeza y lo introdujo despacio para que la bruja se acostumbrara. Follarse a Bellatrix de esa manera resultaba demencial. Sentía como su interior, estrecho y húmedo, se adaptaba a ella. El cuerpo de la muggle parecía incapaz de asimilar tanto placer. Sujetó a la bruja por la cintura y empezó a embestir a un ritmo ágil. Los movimientos de la cadera de Bellatrix acompasados con las acometidas de su novia mostraban que el éxtasis era mutuo.

-Joer, nena -murmuró Nellie-, se está muy bien dentro de ti.

La morena fue incapaz de responder. Clavó sus uñas en el culo de la muggle para empujarla más junto ella. Nellie continuó mordiéndose el labio para contener el placer, llevaba largos minutos aguantando las ganas de correrse. Se movían cada vez con más fuerza para alcanzar el clímax. Bellatrix apresó enroscando las piernas en su cintura y Nellie siguió follándola casi con brusquedad alentada por sus profundos gemidos. Ni un minuto más duró el experimento. Ambas se corrieron en una explosión simultánea que las dejó jadeando durante varios minutos. Con un movimiento de varita, el juguete se desató, se autolimpió y volvió al cajón. A la muggle ni siquiera le sorprendió, bastante tenía con volver a respirar. Bellatrix la abrazó por la cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. La castaña le pasó un brazo por la espalda para atraerla hacia sí. Le levantó la barbilla para besarla y le preguntó:

-¿Por qué no habíamos probado esto antes? Me has dicho que antes lo usabas mucho.

-Sí, con otras chicas -murmuró la bruja ya casi dormida.

Ese dato no tranquilizó a Nellie. Se separó ligeramente y Bellatrix gruñó al ser molestada. Se reacomodó en su almohada y volvió a cerrar los ojos. La muggle la contempló con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. "Bella" la llamó intentando recuperar su atención. "Bella está dormida" gruñó la aludida. La castaña la zarandeó con suavidad hasta que la bruja se giró con una mezcla de hastío y rabia.

-¡Y ahora qué diablos pasa! ¡Si quieres seguir con este ritmo de follar, necesito dormir!

-¿Por qué conmigo no? ¿Por qué conmigo no habías usado eso? ¿Es porque soy muggle y...?

-¡Deja de usar para todo la gilipollez de que eres muggle! -le espetó la morena con brusquedad- Con ese chisme es mucho más impersonal. Así no necesitaba usar mis manos ni mi boca, ninguna de mis amantes merecía semejante honor. Me las follaba únicamente por placer, sin importarme una mierda sus sentimientos o preferencias. No lo usé contigo porque nunca me ha hecho falta, ¿contenta?

La mortífaga apagó la lamparita con un gesto de su mano y volvió a acostarse en su lado. Nellie no supo qué responder. Le emocionó profundamente la idea de haber sido especial para Bellatrix desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntas. Se movió hasta ella, la abrazó por la cintura y le susurró que la quería. "Y a mi qué" respondió la bruja. La muggle sonrió en la oscuridad. La quería muchísimo, con su carácter gruñón, sus cambios de humor y su necesidad de hacerse la dura. En cuanto cerraron los ojos, ambas se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

No fue la luz del sol lo que despertó a Bellatrix. Fue la sensación de que algo o alguien la estaba husmeando. Abrió los ojos. Cuando se centró, descubrió el hocico de un escarbato esnifando su cuello y a otro atrapado entre sus caóticos rizos. Nellie, sentada al borde de la cama, observaba la estampa embelesada. La bruja le exigió que se los quitara de encima. Su novia la ignoró.

-Me ha parecido bonito que vinieran a despertarte, ¡a que son adorables!

De nuevo, la respuesta fue un gruñido. La mortífaga se desperezó y atrapó al que intentaba robarle el colgante (que casualmente era Voldy). Después, con más cuidado, liberó a Sweeney de su melena y lo cogió con la otra mano. Contempló a esas diminutas criaturas que la miraban con aspecto inocente y sacudió la cabeza. "Buenos días, enanos molestos" murmuró. La sonrisa de Nellie se hizo más amplia.

-He preparado bizcocho de chocolate. Dúchate y desayunamos.

-¿Cuánto rato llevas despierta?

-Ah, no sé, unas horas. ¡La realidad es mucho mejor que los sueños! -exclamó alegremente- Te he besuqueado un rato, luego me he duchado y he hecho el bizcocho, luego te he besuqueado otro rato y luego he despertado a los peques y hemos jugado un rato.

-¿Habéis jugado? -preguntó con desconfianza- ¿Y la casa sigue intacta?

La muggle exclamó que por supuesto. Bellatrix introdujo dos dedos con cuidado en el bolsillo de la tripa de Sweeney y extrajo una brillante lágrima de la lámpara del salón. Repitió el proceso con Voldy y obtuvo el mismo resultado. Miró a la muggle enarcando una ceja. Nellie le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano, eso con magia se arreglaba en un segundo. La bruja le preguntó cómo era posible que ambos hubiesen conseguido una pieza. La castaña tuvo que confesar: Voldy se había lanzado desde la barandilla de la escalera, había logrado engancharse a la lámpara y atrapar la lágrima.

-Y... me dio pena que Sweeney se quedara triste porque es más inocente y torpecito y no lo había conseguido... Así que solté otra para él ¡y se puso súper contento!

-Tengo tres bebés -suspiró la bruja colocando a los animales en el regazo de Nellie.

La muggle sonrió y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla. Poco después, le dio una palmada en el culo y le dijo que se diera prisa antes de que se enfriara el bizcocho. La bruja se desperezó de nuevo y se dirigió al baño. Su novia se quedó sentada en la cama observándola embobada. Tenía el cuerpo de una diosa y era suya, solo suya. Justo antes de entrar, Bellatrix se giró, sonrió y le guiñó el ojo. Seguidamente cerró la puerta y se escuchó el agua de la ducha. Nellie seguía sintiendo escalofríos de placer y notaba cómo se ruborizaba cada vez que la bruja tenía esos gestos con ella. La adoraba con cada célula de su cuerpo.

Dedicaron la mañana a preparar la habitación de los escarbatos. Emplearon uno de los dos cuartos que tenían vacíos. La bruja utilizó un hechizo de falso suelo para crear una especie de terrario en el que pudieran excavar madrigueras. Para Bellatrix habría valido con eso: así vivían esas criaturas en la naturaleza. Por supuesto su novia no estuvo de acuerdo. Colocaron un recipiente con agua poco profundo que les serviría de piscina, en una esquina dispusieron mantas y almohadones por si querían una cama tradicional y un comedero que Kreacher se encargaría de mantener bien surtido. Incluso desperdigaron por la habitación cuentas de colores brillantes para que pudieran jugar a atraparlas. Cuando tras varias horas terminaron, la bruja se planteó mudarse ahí de lo agradable y acogedor que resultaba.

-Vamos a ver si les gusta -murmuró Nellie liberando a los dos pequeños.

De inmediato, Voldy y Sweeney recorrieron cada rincón husmeando e investigando con interés. Fue evidente que estaban enamorados de su nuevo hábitat. Ambas se alegraron profundamente y los dejaron correteando por la habitación. Sin duda eran una familia feliz.


	34. Chapter 34

Transcurrida la primera semana y ya del todo aclimatadas, volvieron al trabajo. No obstante, redujeron su jornada para terminar a medio día y poder pasar la tarde juntas. Por la noche solían dar paseos por la playa mientras observaban a sus escarbatos jugar con la arena. Ambas adoraban esa rutina. Por desgracia, había partes de su rutina que a la mortífaga no le gustaban tanto: casi todas las mañanas, cuando bajaban a desayunar el dulce que hubiese preparado Nellie, Rodolphus ya esperaba sonriente sentado a la mesa mientras leía el Profeta. Ese lunes no fue diferente.

-¡Buenos días, Mr. Rod! -le saludó Nellie que siempre se levantaba de buen humor.

-Buenos días, Eleanor. He atrapado a Voldy intentando cavar una madriguera en el sofá, ya lo he arreglado.

"¡Ya decía yo que no aparecía en su cuarto!" exclamó la muggle. Todos los días iba a despertar a sus bebés y bajaba a desayunar con ellos en brazos. Ese día solo llevaba a Sweeney. Rodolphus le entregó a su hermano y los colocó a los dos en la alfombra donde tenían su comedero. Les sirvió unos bollos que preparaba especialmente para ellos y ambos animales se lanzaron a por ellos. Nellie y Rodolphus los contemplaron embobados, eran realmente adorables. Un gruñido interrumpió su éxtasis.

-¡¿Otra vez aquí?! ¡Maldito sea el dementor que no te sorbió el cerebro cuando estuviste en Azkaban! ¿¡Es que nunca nos vamos a librar de ti!?

-Igual de encantadora que siempre, querida. Buenos días a ti también -murmuró el mago sin perder la sonrisa.

Antes de que entraran en guerra, la muggle abrazó a su novia por la cintura, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le indicó que se sentara. Eso la calmó temporalmente. Desayunaron juntos y disfrutaron de los pasteles que había preparado Nellie. Aún así, la morena no dejó de lanzarle miradas asesinas a su exmarido. Ajeno a ella, el mago les estaba contando detalles de su futura boda porque a la castaña le encantaba el tema. Quedaba menos de un mes para el gran día. Iban a celebrarla en los jardines de la Mansión Lestrange y toda la élite europea estaba invitada. Por supuesto la familia de Dolohov iba a acudir desde Suecia. El mortífago les contó que llegarían ese viernes y se quedarían en su casa.

-Este sábado vamos a dar una fiesta de bienvenida para ellos, tenéis que venir.

-¡Por supuesto! -aseguró Nellie que adoraba las fiestas.

-¿Toda la familia de Dol? ¿Toda? -respondió la bruja ocultando cierta inquietud.

"Toda" certificó Rodolphus mirando a la bruja. Por los gestos nerviosos de ambos, la muggle sospechó que sucedía algo, pero no dedujo él qué. Estuvo a punto de preguntar pero se abstuvo. Ambos magos cambiaron de tema rápidamente y terminaron el desayuno sin volver a hablar de la fiesta. El pequeño de los Lestrange felicitó a Nellie como siempre por su comida y volvió a pedirle matrimonio. Tras desintegrar un _serpensortia_ de su exmujer, se despidió y les dijo que las vería luego en el trabajo.

Ellas se ducharon y se prepararon también para ir al Ministerio. Solían llevarse a sus escarbatos porque aún eran muy pequeños para estar tantas horas solos con Kreacher. Así que Nellie los limpió y los peinó. Le entregó a Bella a Voldy y utilizaron también la chimenea. Aparecieron en el despacho de la slytherin. Se besaron durante unos minutos y finalmente la muggle se marchó a su departamento.

-Buenos días, Walden, ¿qué tal el fin de semana en el Festival de las Lechuzas?

-¡Alucinante! -exclamó el mortífago.

Seguidamente, la castaña escuchó durante quince minutos el relato de Macnair sobre su fin de semana. Aquel tipo era bastante raro, pero se llevaban estupendamente y trabajaban bien juntos. Todo el departamento respetaba y sentía cariño hacia Nellie. No tenían claro si era bruja, squib o muggle, pero sabían que Bellatrix confiaba en ella y además había demostrado ser trabajadora y encantadora con todo el mundo. Eso no era común entre los magos... Y aún la querían más porque solía llevarles galletas o empanadas caseras.

Esa mañana pusieron en común las pruebas que estaban haciendo en diferentes barrios muggles para comprobar sus reacciones ante la magia. Al terminar los desmemorizaban pero les dejaban ligeros recuerdos para que el shock no fuera tan fuerte. Como durante la guerra nadie ocultó los ataques de los mortífagos, el ambiente seguía enrarecido. Los muggles se mostraban más dispuestos a creer en fenómenos extraños. La mayoría sentían que sucedía algo que no llegaban a comprender. Eso era positivo para la futura revelación: que de forma inconsciente fueran aceptándolo.

Se estaban realizando experimentos similares por todo el mundo -cada día Bellatrix conseguía nuevas alianzas- con resultados parecidos. Al fin y al cabo siempre había habido muggles que conocían la magia: tribus indígenas en África, sectas en Sudamérica o comunidades de wiccanas, sanadores y chamanes por todo el mundo. La sociedad los tomaba por locos y en realidad eran los únicos cuyas mentes discernían la verdad.

-Hay varios científicos importantes que han publicado estudios sobre fenómenos que no logran explicar sin una fuerza extraña -murmuró una joven bruja del equipo-, quizá también estaría bien hablar con ellos y conocer su reacción.

-Bien pensado -respondió Nellie-. Que vayan apareciendo artículos así, que demuestren que esa "fuerza extraña" no tiene porque ser mala, también ayudarán.

Siguieron comparando notas hasta el descanso para el café de las doce. Por mucho que había intentado poner todo su interés, la castaña no lograba centrarse. Seguía dándole vueltas al comentario de Bellatrix sobre la familia de Dolohov. Quizá no era nada, pero ella tenía buena intuición... y además era bastante cotilla, necesitaba enterarse. Cogió a Sweeney de la cuna que tenía en un rincón de su oficina y subió al despacho de la Ministra. Llamó a la puerta y la voz un tanto áspera de la morena le indicó que pasara. Como siempre, se calmó al ver que era su novia. La castaña frunció el ceño al ver que Voldy estaba atrapado en una especie de jaula construida con cubiletes guarda-plumas en la repisa de la ventana.

-¿Qué hace ahí Voldy?

-Reflexionar sobre su comportamiento -sentenció la bruja dedicándole a la criatura una mirada severa.

Nellie colocó a su escarbato en la repisa para que saludara a su hermanito a través de su improvisada jaula. Después se sentó frente a la duelista y le preguntó qué había podido hacer una criatura tan pequeña. Bellatrix le contó que esa mañana se había reunido con el Ministro de Magia de Canadá. Habían alcanzado un importante acuerdo de cooperación altamente beneficioso para su causa. La bruja extendió el documento que su homólogo canadiense debía firmar y él sacó una pluma de oro.

En ese punto, la muggle cerró los ojos deduciendo lo que había ocurrido. Efectivamente, Voldy se había lanzado a atrapar el objeto y lo había logrado. No sin antes derramar toda la tinta sobre la inmaculada camisa del mago. Les había costado varios hechizos arreglarlo y un incómodo momento del hombre desnudándose frente a la bruja. Por suerte, el varón estaba tan embobado con ella que disculpó por completo al animal.

-¡El tuyo es mucho más bueno! -protestó Bellatrix- ¡Me diste al escarbato malo!

"¡No es cierto!" protestó Nellie sin mucha convicción. Era verdad que Sweeney era mucho más tranquilo e inocente que su hermano, pero ella no lo sabía cuando lo eligió... Decidió cambiar de tema y le preguntó si le hacía ilusión la fiesta. Evitando su mirada, la slytherin murmuró que no le apetecía mucho:

-He pensado que podemos ir a cenar al restaurante que te gusta junto al mar y luego dar un paseo por la playa con los peques, ¿no? Prefiero hacer eso.

-Sabes que es mi plan favorito, pero lo hacemos todos los días. Además es importante para Dolohov y Mr. Rod, ¡tenemos que ir!

-Ya... -murmuró la bruja abatida.

-Bella, mírame -la aludida obedeció-, ¿por qué no quieres ir?

La mortífaga abrió la boca para negarlo e inventarse alguna excusa, pero sabía que no tenía sentido. Y nunca le mentía a Nellie (solo para darle sorpresas). Así que la miró y con cierta vergüenza confesó:

-Salí un tiempo con su hermana y no tengo ganas de verla.

"Ah..." fue lo único que acertó a responder la muggle que no esperaba aquello. Para intentar normalizarlo le preguntó cuánto tiempo habían estado juntas. Bellatrix le quitó importancia respondiendo que unos pocos meses cuando salió de Azkaban y se sentía sola. Se separaron porque la mortífaga quería centrase únicamente en su Señor y Camilla -ese era su nombre- regresó a Suecia. Nellie no pudo evitar preguntarle si había sido importante para ella, si la había querido de verdad.

-No, claro que no. No le hacía mucho caso, simplemente era agradable tener a alguien. Ya te lo dije: yo solo amé a mi Maestro. Igual ella quería algo más pero...

-¿Igual? -preguntó la castaña frunciendo el ceño.

-Es lo que me dijo Dol, yo no prestaba mucha atención, estaba angustiada porque Potter estaba a punto de derrotar a mi Señor por cuarta o quinta vez...

Nellie la creyó, sonaba completamente a Bellatrix. Se quedó un poco más tranquila de que la negativa a verla no fuera por miedo a despertar viejos sentimientos. La slytherin le explicó que simplemente le daba pereza porque ni siquiera se despidió cuando se marchó. Prefería desterrar a su exs al olvido. Pero finalmente aceptó que debía asistir para demostrar que lo había dejado atrás y no le afectaba. Una vez decidido aquello, Nellie comprobó que era hora de volver al trabajo. Besó a la bruja, cogió a su escarbato y se despidió.

No había llegado ni a medio pasillo cuando comprobó que había sido engañada. Volvió de nuevo al despacho pero esta vez entró sin llamar. Pilló a Bellatrix frotando su nariz cariñosamente con la del escarbato. En cuanto vio a Nellie, ocultó al animal en su regazo y la amonestó por entrar sin llamar. A la muggle le dio igual.

-¡Me has dao el cambiazo, este es Voldy! -exclamó alzando al escarbato que se había llevado.

-¡No es verdad! -se defendió la bruja.

-Claro que lo es, ¡mira!

Depositó con cuidado a la criatura sobre el escritorio. De inmediato echó a correr y se enganchó a su colgante de plata.

-¿Qué más te da? ¡Si son iguales! -protestó Bellatrix.

No funcionó. Tras varios minutos de disputa, tuvo que entregar al cándido Sweeney. Después, soltó al revoltoso Voldy de su colgante y volvió a introducirlo en su improvisada prisión para que siguiera reflexionando. Lo miró y murmuró:

-No sois iguales, tú eres el malo.

Nellie sonrió, sacudió la cabeza y se despidió de nuevo. Entre episodios similares transcurrió la semana. Cuando llegó el sábado casi habían olvidado la fiesta. Pero la recordaron, sobre todo la morena. Se puso un vestido elegante pero más recatado de lo habitual, no quería llamar la atención ni montar escenas ahora que tenía tantas responsabilidades. Ya recuperaría el histrionismo cuando sus medidas de gobierno se asentaran. Nellie se puso el vestido que le regalaron Dolohov y Rodolphus por su cumpleaños y la bruja volvió a babear.

-¿Seguro que tenemos que ir? -murmuró besándole el cuello- Porque se me ocurren varias cosas más divertidas para las que no necesitamos a nadie más...

-Para, Bella, ¡distraerte con sexo es lo mío! Podemos hacerlo cuando volvamos, si te controlas con el alcohol, claro, porque...

-Eh, odio estas fiestas. Me recuerdan a las que me obligaron a ir en mi funesta juventud. Lo único que las hace soportables es el alcohol. Bueno, y que ahora estás tú, pero ya me has dejado claro que a ti no me dejas beberte... -murmuró mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Viendo que sus defensas caían en picado, Nellie la empujó a la chimenea antes de que terminara de convencerla. A ella tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia conocer a la examante de su novia, pero sabía que para los dos magos era importante que asistieran. Y comprobó que así era, al menos para uno. En cuanto aparecieron en la chimenea del despacho, Rodolphus -que había huido del salón de baile- corrió hacia ellas.

-¡Menos mal que habéis llegado! Adoro a Dol, pero su familia es demasiado, no logro adaptarme al carácter sueco. Solo quieren hablar del tiempo, se ofenden ante la menor estupidez, ¡se creen que son graciosos y hasta Voldemort tenía más chispa! Como vuelva a escuchar el chiste de "No existe mal tiempo, solo ropa no apropiada", me lanzo la maldición asesina yo mismo.

-Tampoco será para tanto, Rod -respondió su exmujer-, eres un dramas.

-Belle, estaba intentando disfrutar del catering, es lo único que le pido yo a una fiesta. Me estaba sirviendo tarta cuando un tío de Dol, con actitud enigmática, se ha sacado de la americana una lata de surströmming y me la ha ofrecido con brusquedad. Os preguntaréis qué es eso. Bien, se trata de un pescado fermentado que huele peor que un troll en descomposición. He tenido que abrir la ventana para vomitar. No sabes la de hechizos que hemos tenido que usar para ventilar eso, se me ha quitado hasta el hambre. Peor que Azkaban, te lo juro.

Ninguna de las dos mujeres pudo replicar: ambas se estaban sujetando las costillas de la risa. Desde luego había tenido que ser grave para erradicar el apetito del siempre hambriento mortífago. Rodolphus se cruzó de brazos indignado por la falta de compresión. Fue Nellie la que antes se recuperó e intentó animarlo:

-Lo siento, Mr. Rod, había hecho bizcocho de chocolate para desayunar mañana en su honor, pero si no quiere...

-Eleanor, por favor, en primer lugar, ¿puedes tutearme de una vez? Y en segundo y principal, ¿puedo casarme contigo? -preguntó cogiéndola de las manos casi suplicando- Estás preciosa, por cierto.

-Sí, sí, está preciosa y es mía -murmuró la bruja liberando a su sonriente novia-. Vamos a quitarnos esto cuanto antes.

-¿El qué? ¿La fiesta?

-La sobriedad -sentenció la morena.

Un poco más animado por tener refuerzos, el mortífago las condujo a la sala de baile. Pese a tratarse solo de familia y amigos, ahí habría más de cincuenta personas. El primero en saludarlas fue Rabastan junto a su novia de esa semana: una pelirroja de la que ignoraba hasta el nombre. Pero como ella le llamaba Sebastián dedujeron que era mutuo. Enseguida apareció Dolohov y les presentó a sus padres y a sus mejores amigos. Ambas mujeres saludaron con educación mientras el camarero les rellenaba el vaso. La muggle se limitó al champán francés porque le resultaba más elegante. Bellatrix, sin embargo, se había agenciado una absenta mágica que debía servirse en vaso especial porque corroía el cristal; cómo afectara a sus órganos internos era algo que le traía por completo sin cuidado.

"Por favor, que no sea esa, que no sea esa" pensó Nellie con angustia. Una chica rubia natural de treinta y pocos años se acercó a ellos. Era alta, de ojos claros y cuerpo de gimnasta; el prototipo de mujer sueca. Observó cómo Rodolphus le daba un apretón cariñoso en la mano a Bellatrix. Por supuesto que era esa, la más guapa de toda la sala. La muggle maldijo una vez más su mala suerte. Junto a ella otra bruja castaña sonreía distraída, pero apenas se la veía al lado de semejante diosa vikinga. Con cara de circunstancias e intentando hacerlo lo menos incómodo posible, Dolohov hizo los honores:

-Esta es mi hermana Camilla y nuestra amiga de la infancia Anna.

La castaña les dio la mano con una sonrisa que intentó que pareciese real y Bellatrix les dedicó una media sonrisa y un saludo con la cabeza. Seguidamente, Dolohov murmuró:

-Y esta es Eleanor, una amiga de Bella.

A la muggle le dolió ser rebajada a esa categoría, pero no se atrevió a replicar. Sin embargo, Rodolphus murmuró con tono burlón: "Una amiga que asalta la virtud de mi exmujer hasta en su despacho". Bellatrix rió, Nellie se sonrojó, su prometido le dirigió una mirada de reproche y a la hermana y a la amiga se les avinagró la cara durante unos segundos. Pero atribuyeron el comentario a su estado algo achispado. Cuando Nellie le miró y Rodolphus le guiñó el ojo, supo que lo había hecho para dejarles claro que Bellatrix era suya. La castaña se sintió profundamente agradecida.

-¿Y a qué familia perteneces, Eleanor? No me suena tu cara -comentó Camilla con una sonrisa.

"Ah..." balbuceó la aludida avergonzada. Ella se sentía orgullosa de sus orígenes, de haber sobrevivido sin magia y ser mejor asesina que cualquier mago. Pero le daba pavor humillar de semejante manera a Bellatrix. Además también suponía un peligro: si el mundo mágico se enteraba, destruiría su carrera y su reputación; todo aquello por lo que la bruja llevaba la vida entera luchando. Tanto los Lestrange como Dolohov se sintieron igual de agobiados. Así que fue la duelista quien rompió el silencio.

-A la suya. Es muggle -respondió alegremente.

Sin duda la absenta empezaba a hacer su trabajo. Todos la miraron entre horrorizados y sorprendidos por la confesión. Cuando superó el estupor, la rubia insistió:

-¿Sales con una... una muggle?

-Salgo, entro... Vuelvo a entrar, vuelvo a salir... Vuelvo a entrar... -respondió arrastrando las palabras- Estáis pillando que hablo en un sentido sexual, ¿verdad?

Rodolphus se rió abiertamente: "¡Una Bella borracha es incluso mejor que la original!". La aludida simplemente se encogió de hombros sonriente. Quien resaltó lo obvio fue Anna: comentó que si el mundo mágico se enteraba de que era una traidora de sangre, la destituirían y supondría su final a todos los niveles. Bastaría con que una sola persona la delatara. Mirando a ambas suecas a los ojos y esta vez vocalizando perfectamente, la morena respondió:

-Hubo unos pocos que se enteraron e intentaron exponerme... Conocéis la maldición tabú, ¿no? La sé aplicar perfectamente y pude encontrar a los que pronunciaron las palabras que me delataban. Ahora se alimentan por un tubo y no logran conciliar el sueño porque lo que les queda de cerebro se ha convertido en una caja de gritos y alucinaciones.

Todos sintieron escalofríos. Bellatrix no estaba tan borracha. O lo estaba, pero era perfectamente consciente de cuándo la amenazaban. Y eso sí que no lo permitía jamás. A su lado, Nellie la besó profundamente agradecida. La había defendido, había demostrado en público que le daba igual su origen. Era imposible quererla más. A pesar de que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, Rodolphus decidió dar la conversación por terminada.

-Muy bien, ya nos hemos saludado todos. Me concedes este baile, ¿querida? -preguntó ofreciéndole la mano a su exmujer.

Rabastan (que había perdido a su amante) emuló el gesto con Nellie y ambas aceptaron. Bailaron, rieron, bebieron y no hubo más momentos incómodos durante las siguientes horas. En el brindis, Dolohov le dio las gracias Bellatrix por legalizar su amor y permitirles casarse. También contó que su romántico novio le había pedido matrimonio en la azotea de su restaurante favorito... a la que le hizo subir fingiendo un infarto y cuando intentó reanimarlo notó la cajita del anillo en su pecho. Pero el susto se lo llevó. A la muggle le hizo gracia. Le recordó a cuando su novia fingió una amenaza terrorista para informarla de que se mudaban juntas. Rodolphus también le dio las gracias a su exmujer y se defendió alegando que quería que la pedida se saliese de lo común. Más tarde, en privado, le dijo a Nellie que o se encargaba ella del catering de su boda o no se casaba: no se fiaba de los suecos. La muggle quedó encantada con la idea y estuvieron debatiendo el menú durante una hora; era el tema favorito del mortífago.

Durante ese rato, Bellatrix se entretuvo bailando sola, con desconocidos y riéndose por cualquier tontería. Hacía años que no estaba tan ebria. Cuando se dio cuenta de que le costaba fijar la vista y hasta mirarse las manos le resultaba un espectáculo psicodélico, salió al balcón a despejarse. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la brisa nocturna. Estaba tan perdida en esa sensación y en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que ya no estaba sola. Hasta que escuchó una voz que sospechó que no era una de las que discutían en su cerebro.

-Te estaba buscando, Bella. Quería disculparme por lo de antes -murmuró Camilla con suavidad.

Bellatrix entrecerró los ojos intentado enfocarla.

-He sido una borde y lo sé, pero me he puesto celosa. Me había traído a Anna solo para darte celos pero ha sido al revés -confesó con una sonrisa triste-. Ni siquiera te despediste de mí cuando me fui, yo estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo por ti, pero tú no parecías capaz ni de verme...

-Es cierto. Nunca pude ver a nadie que no fuese mi Maestro, era demasiado importante para mí -murmuró arrastrando la voz con aire disperso-. Sabes, a veces miro a la luna y me recuerda a él: tan pálida, fría, redonda, distante, sin pelo, con algún cráter...

Camilla no supo qué contestar. Pero constató que su exnovia había dejado muy atrás la sobriedad. Así que era su momento.

-Bueno, pero Voldemort ya no está. Entiendo que te diviertas con la muggle, es innegable que tiene buen cuerpo... Pero creo de verdad que ahora lo nuestro podría funcionar. Podríamos casarnos, pertenezco a la nobleza sueca, tu prestigio aumentaría incluso más. Y si quieres puedes quedarte a Eleanor para pasar buenos ratos de vez en cuando.

Su interlocutora asintió con la mirada perdida. Ni siquiera la escuchaba. La absenta había abierto un nuevo campo de reflexiones para ella:

-¿Tú crees que hay algo más? -preguntó con aire filosófico- ¿Que hay algo después de la vida? Como el infierno ese del que hablan los muggles. ¿Crees que el odio común hacia mí porque yo me los cargué habrá unido a mi primo y a mi Maestro? Me gusta pensar que sí y que cuando se sienten solos por la noche, hacen el trenecito juntos.

La sueca abrió y cerró la boca sin acertar a pronunciar palabra. Bellatrix se rió sola de su propia ocurrencia. Se rió durante varios minutos. Al poco sacudió la cabeza y murmuró:

-Tengo que preguntárselo a Nell, seguro que ella sabe cómo funciona eso. Es muy lista. ¿Dónde está Nellie? -preguntó mirando a su alrededor como si no recordara dónde se encontraba.

Aprovechando la situación, la rubia murmuró: "Aquí" y sin darle tiempo, atrajo a Bellatrix por la cintura y la besó. No era mentira aunque ellas no lo supieran: ya se habían marchado casi todos los invitados y junto a las puertas del balcón se hallaba la castaña que llevaba unos minutos observando la escena desde lejos. No le hizo falta escuchar la conversación, la imagen fue suficiente. Empezó a llorar incluso antes de que su cerebro procesara lo que veían sus ojos. De forma inconsciente acarició la pequeña pistola que siempre llevaba junto al muslo. No tenía claro si el objetivo eran las dos brujas o ella misma, lo que si tenía claro es que ni una bala de alto calibre hubiese destrozado así su corazón.


	35. Chapter 35

Nellie observó cómo una bruja rubia espectacular besaba a la persona que más había querido nunca. No intervino, ni intentó detenerlas ni pronunció palabra alguna. No era capaz. Sentía como si todos sus miembros hubiesen quintuplicado su peso, no podía moverse. Tenía la boca completamente seca, como si la hubiesen obligado a tragar arena. Ni siquiera notaba el dolor interno, la hecatombe de su alma. Bellatrix era todo su mundo, lo había dejado todo por ella, sin ella nada tenía sentido. Ni aunque quisiera sería capaz de perdonarla, no porque le faltara amor; sino porque le acababa de demostrar que no era la única para ella, que nunca podría entregarse por completo a una muggle.

En el estado disperso y casi etéreo en el que se hallaba la consciencia de Bellatrix, estaba disfrutando. Le gustaba que la besaran y la acariciaran, era agradable. La hacía sentir que alguien se preocupaba por ella, que no solo la querían por su poder y su apellido. Hasta que su sistema nervioso empezó a procesar la información. Esa persona no olía a violetas, sus labios no sabían tan bien como de costumbre e incluso la forma de tocarla era más brusca y descoordinada de lo habitual. Abrió los ojos e intentó disipar la bruma. Sabía que con tanto alcohol en sangre, era peligroso usar magia: las posibilidades de que saliera mal eran altas. No hubiese logrado lanzar con éxito ni un _alohomora_. Aún así, acarició su varita.

Lo que la sacó finalmente de su aturdimiento fueron los gritos. Una tormenta de alaridos y espasmos que en su estado le costó identificar. Hasta que vio a Camilla a sus pies retorciéndose de forma antinatural. No entendía qué sucedía, de dónde venía el ataque. Vio a Nellie mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos. Se olvidó de la sueca y sonrió alegremente.

-¡Nell! ¡Te estaba buscando! ¿Tú sabes si en el infierno ese...?

Se interrumpió porque la expresión de dolor y espanto de la muggle la devolvió a la realidad. Le estaba costando mucho centrarse. Pero lo logró. Bajó la vista a su mano y vio la varita de sauco y la luz roja que emergía de ella. Su hechizo favorito era una extensión de ella misma, le salía con la misma facilidad con la que respiraba.

-¡Oh! -exclamó sorprendida- La estoy torturando yo. ¡Entonces genial!

Sin embargo su alegría se interrumpió cuando logró focalizar finalmente su brumosa mirada y detectó que su novia estaba llorando. Procesó finalmente lo que había pasado. Y de inmediato empezó a disculparse con auténtico miedo:

-¡Lo siento, Nell! De verdad que lo siento, no era consciente. Esta maldita desgraciada me ha besado y yo... creía que eras tú... Perdóname, por favor, perdóname, no podría… Yo solo te quiero a ti. Yo... yo...

No estaba claro si ella también estaba llorando. El terror que sentía ante la idea de perder a su novia era absolutamente real. La castaña la miraba sin saber qué decir. Con voz abatida y expresión de absoluto dolor, la mortífaga añadió:

-Entiendo que no puedas perdonarme... Te he hecho daño, no merezco estar contigo. Es culpa mía, he bebido mucho porque odio estas fiestas y... No debería haber bebido, es culpa mía.

Eso sacó definitivamente a Nellie de su parálisis.

-¡Por supuesto que no es culpa tuya! Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a beber hasta perder la conciencia, no haces daño a nadie. El que actúa mal es el que se aprovecha de ti en esas circunstancias -terminó con rabia.

Bellatrix sonrió tímidamente al reavivarse en ella la esperanza de que la perdonara. Se miraron a los ojos. La muggle comprendió que la mortífaga se sentía profundamente asqueada, no deseaba besar a nadie más. Ni tampoco podría continuar sin ella. Ambas sentían el mismo amor enfermizo y dependiente, no conocían otra forma de amar y tampoco les interesaba.

-Te quiero -susurró la slytherin.

"Yo también te quiero, más que a nada" respondió la castaña. Estaban tan inmersas en su propio mundo que ni siquiera escuchaban los chillidos de fondo. No eran conscientes de que la morena seguía manteniendo el maleficio torturador y su víctima seguía contorsionándose a sus pies. Pero el resto de la sala sí que lo escuchó. Por suerte, ya se marchaban y solo Dolohov y Rodolphus acudieron a toda velocidad.

-¡¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?! -bramó Dolohov enfurecido al ver a su hermana.

Le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor a Bellatrix pero la bruja lo desvió con un gesto de su mano. Sin embargo, eso la obligó a interrumpir el _crucio_. El sueco corrió hacia Camilla que temblaba en el suelo, pálida y envuelta en sudor. Rodolphus, sin saber qué hacer, preguntó qué había sucedido. La morena les contó que su exnovia la había besado en contra de su voluntad y ella se había defendido. Mientras ayudaba a la rubia a levantarse, Dolohov miró a la mortífaga con odio y le espetó:

-¿¡Y te parece normal haberla torturado así por un simple beso, maldita enferma!?

-¡Ni se te ocurra insultar a mi mujer! -intervino Rodolphus también con rabia.

-¿¡Te pones de su parte!? -preguntó el sueco con estupor- ¡Y no es tu mujer, absoluto gilipollas, nunca lo ha sido!

-¡No le hables así a Rod! -le defendió la morena- Él nunca ha intentando aprovecharse de mí, a diferencia de tu patética hermana.

Ese fue el desencadenante para que comenzaran los maleficios. Y ahí todos eran duchos en magia negra... "¡_Jinx_!" pronució Dolohov apuntando a la bruja que esquivó el golpe mientras gritaba: "¡_Contusium_!". El sueco también desvió ese ataque, pero no el _desmaius _de su prometido. Los efectos duraron poco porque aún temblando, Camilla lanzó un _enervate_ a su hermano. De inmediato Dolohov se vengó lanzando una _bombarda_ a Rodolphus, que se hallaba un poco arrepentido de su ofensiva. No así Bellatrix, que desintegró el hechizo. Continuaron el duelo durante unos minutos.

Nellie los observaba aterrada en segundo plano sin saber qué hacer. Hasta que vio que la rubia intentaba lanzarle a su novia un ataque por la espalda. No se atrevió a pegarle un tiro por el respeto que pudiera quedarle por Dolohov. Así que sujetó la pistola por el cañón y le propinó un golpe en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas. De inmediato la bruja cayó de nuevo al suelo inconsciente. "Golpe en la cabeza, ¡nunca falla!" pensó la castaña satisfecha.

-¡Maldita muggle! -bramó Dolohov lanzándole un _desmaius_.

Rodolphus creó un escudo entorno a Nellie y Bellatrix atrapó al otro mago con un _incarcerous_. En ese momento apareció Rabastan (que se había reencontrado con su amante en el guardarropa). Había escuchado desde lejos la discusión y se le notaba igual de cabreado que al resto.

-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ OS PASA!? ¡¿QUÉ COJONES HACÉIS PELEÁNDOOS COMO ANIMALES?!

Entre gritos, las cuatro personas conscientes -la rubia seguía fuera de juego- empezaron a entremezclar sus versiones de los hechos. Viendo que no estaban en condiciones de hablar nada, decidió separarlos. Pese a la intensidad de los últimos momentos, Bellatrix seguía muy borracha. Era un peligro que se apareciera así o usara la red flu, el riesgo de despartición era alto. Y más porque tenía que hacerlo con Nellie. Por suerte él apenas había bebido: cuanto más sobrio, mayor rendimiento en el campo sexual y su amante lo agradecía. Les ordenó a las dos mujeres que le cogieran de la mano, las iba a llevar en su casa y luego se ocuparía del resto. A ellas les pareció bien. Desde luego querían irse y Bellatrix era consciente de que su estado no podía hacerlo sola. Así que obedecieron. En cuanto se vieron en el paseo marítimo entre su casa y el mar, Rabastan se marchó sin despedirse. Tenía más problemas humanos de los que ocuparse.

Superada la exaltación del conflicto y viendo que Nellie seguía junto a ella, la bruja volvió a calmarse. Besó a su novia deseando quitarse el mal sabor anterior y le preguntó si tenía sueño. La castaña negó con la cabeza, no se veía capaz de dormir tras aquello.

-¡Entonces vamos a dar nuestro paseo marino nocturno!- exclamó alegremente con voz etílica.

La muggle iba a protestar porque consideraba que su novia sí que necesitaba dormir. Pero no pudo. La slytherin la cogió de la mano y empezó a correr hasta la playa. La luna llena y las farolas que franqueaban el paseo constituían la única iluminación. La estampa era absolutamente romántica... excepto por la excitada bruja que gritaba y reía como una loca. Se descalzó, tiró sus tacones y echó a correr por la orilla del mar mojándose los pies. Al poco tropezó y se cayó al agua. Aprovechó y estuvo chapoteando un rato bajo la atenta mirada de Nellie que la dejó disfrutar. Bellatrix estaba sometida a tanto trabajo y estrés que le permitió aquel momento de locura y libertad inducidas por el alcohol.

-¡Ven conmigo! ¡Ven a bañarte! -protestó la bruja al ver que su novia no la acompañaba.

-No quiero que se me moje el vestido y se estropee.

La mortífaga frunció el ceño y contempló su ropa. Le aseguró que eso era fácil de arreglar. Sacó su varita -a pesar de que la castaña le dijo que no era buena idea- y murmuró lo que ella creía que era un hechizo de aire caliente. Lo que sucedió fue que salió una bandada de mariposas doradas y estallaron en una lluvia de chispas. Fue bonito pero bastante breve. Bellatrix volvió a enfurruñarse.

-¿Ves como tu magia no funciona porque tienes demasiado alcohol en sangre? -le recriminó Nellie.

A la morena le dio igual. Se tumbó en la arena observando la luna embelesada y tiró del vestido de su acompañante para que se tumbara junto a ella. La muggle lo hizo. Bellatrix apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y se acomodó. Al poco volvió a sacar su varita. Nellie intentó detenerla sin éxito.

-Ya verás cómo este sí que funciona- murmuró.

Unos segundos después, su_ patronus_ emergió y empezó a galopar alrededor de ellas. Observaron a la pantera con fascinación y la bruja murmuró: "Lo he invocado pensando en cuando te ordené que huyeras pero me dijiste que querías quedarte conmigo". A pesar de que su voz sonaba brumosa y un tanto incoherente, Nellie la entendió perfectamente. La besó en la cabeza y disfrutaron del murmullo del mar. Hasta que Bellatrix, cual niña caprichosa, le ordenó que le cantara su canción favorita. La muggle obedeció. Había adaptado la letra y por muy absurdo que sonase, consideraba que ahora tenía mucho más sentido del que tuvo con Mr. Todd:

_By the sea, peluchín, that's the life I covet,_  
_By the sea, peluchín, ooh, I know you'd love it!_  
_You and me, peluchín, we could be alone_  
_In a house wot we'd almost own,_  
_Down by the sea!_

Unos minutos después pareció que la bruja se había dormido sobre su pecho. Ella le acarició el pelo y se sintió aliviada: le chocaba ver a Bellatrix tan alegre. Pensó en despertarla con suavidad y llevarla a casa. Pero no pudo porque al poco abrió los ojos y se levantó de un salto.

-¡Yo también compuse una canción! No es tan bonita y es bastante corta, ¡pero es muy pegadiza! -exclamó la slytherin.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, se echó a correr por la playa mientras canturreaba a voz en grito: "¡Yo maté a Sirius Black! ¡Yo maté a Sirius Black!". Nellie dio gracias de que el lugar estuviera desierto y nadie pudiera oír ni presenciar el espectáculo. Contempló a su novia danzar y reír sin dejar de entonar su mayor hit. Tenía razón, era bastante pegadiza. Al poco Bellatrix se cansó de la soledad y obligó a Nellie a levantarse. La cogió de las manos y bailó con ella de forma caótica y absurda, pero ambas sonreían absolutamente felices. Cuando finalmente dejó de girar y saltar agotada, la morena se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. Levantó la vista y contempló a Nellie delante de ella cruzada de brazos. Ladeó la cabeza y la miró como si fuera la primera vez. Todo resultaba demasiado confuso... Le acarició la cara y murmuró con veneración:

-Eres muy guapa... ¿Tienes novia?

La castaña enarcó las cejas. Rodolphus tenía razón: una Bellatrix borracha era aún más divertida. Con expresión seria, la muggle asintió. Notó cómo la emoción contenida de la slytherin se convertía en rabia. Apretó los puños y masculló:

-¡Joder, qué asco! La mataré...

-Eres tú -le aclaró Nellie.

-¡Oh! ¡Hala! ¡Eso es genial! -exclamó exultante- ¿Entonces no tengo que matar a nadie?

"Eso ya como tú veas" murmuró la muggle. Bellatrix se encogió de hombros y la besó. Su compañera respondió al gesto y le indicó que su boca sabía a alcohol etílico. La mortífaga ladeó la cabeza intentando recordar de qué le sonaba esa denominación. Al poco cayó en la cuenta y su mirada se iluminó:

-Mi novia usa eso para curarme las heridas. Me las hago yo para que me cuide pero shhhh -susurró bajando el tono-, ¡no se lo digas!

-Creo que ya lo sospecha -replicó Nellie intentando no reír.

La duelista se encogió de hombros y volvió a corretear por la playa. La castaña la observó sonriente. Le hacía mucha gracia pensar que aquella mujer era la líder suprema del mundo mágico. Transcurrida media hora de danzas y conversaciones absurdas, decidió que era hora de volver a casa. Recogió las botas y las posesiones que Bellatrix había ido esparciendo por la playa e intentó atraparla. Eso no fue tan sencillo. La bruja se negaba a irse, lo estaba pasando muy bien y aseguraba que no tenía sueño. La muggle probó a convencerla, amenazarla y engañarla, pero no funcionó. Al rato, murmuró:

-Si vienes a casa te dejo acostarte conmigo.

Bellatrix, que aún no tenía claro si esa mujer tan guapa era o no su novia, abrió mucho los ojos. De inmediato asintió y echó a correr. Frenó quince segundos después cuando se percató de que no recordaba dónde vivía. Volvió junto a Nellie y la cogió de la mano para que la llevara a casa. Como solo tenían que cruzar una calle, la castaña le permitió ir descalza. Cuando llegaron a la verja de entrada, la morena la besó y sentenció:

-Que jodan a tu novia, ahora eres mía y de nadie más.

La muggle sonrió y respondió: "Siempre lo he sido". Le quedó claro que ni Camilla ni ninguna otra podía hacer nada para quitarle a Bellatrix; aun borracha y sin consciencia seguía siendo suya. Nada más entrar la obligó a beber medio litro de agua para rebajar el alcohol. Después, subieron a sus habitaciones y Nellie procedió a darles las buenas noches a sus escarbatos. Sospechó que su novia ni siquiera los recordaría, pero no fue así. En cuanto entraron al cuarto, como cada noche, Voldy y Sweeney corretearon hacia ellas para que los acostaran. La bruja se agachó y los cogió en brazos.

-¿Quiénes son los hijitos favoritos de mamá? ¿Quién os quiere muchísimo? ¡Yo, claro que yo! ¡Somos la mejor familia del mundo! ¿A que sí, mi pequeño y calvito Voldy?

Seguidamente los besó en la cabecita, se los acercó a la castaña para que hiciera lo mismo y los acostó en la cunita que tenían en una esquina. Ambos cerraron los ojos y ronronearon satisfechos. Nellie sintió que el corazón le iba a explotar. Ver a su novia cuidando a sus pequeñines y diciendo que eran una familia era el mejor regalo del mundo. Les apagaron la luz y se fueron a su dormitorio. Ayudó a la bruja a ponerse una camiseta como pijama y a acostarse en su lado. Una vez tumbada en la cama, le limpió el maquillaje y después la arropó bien. Al instante la bruja la agarró del brazo y le ordenó que durmiera con ella.

-Ahora vengo, cielo, tengo que desmaquillarme y ponerme el camisón.

La bruja gruñó en protesta pero la liberó. Nellie fue al cuarto de baño y se limpió la cara. Después se puso el camisón. Se iba a tumbar junto a su novia -que ya se hallaba profundamente dormida- cuando le pareció escuchar un ruido en la planta baja.

Pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana, obviamente no esperaban a nadie. Además, se suponía que la casa tenía más protecciones que Hogwarts y Gringotts juntos... Ni siquiera pensó en despertar a la mortífaga, no sentía ningún miedo en esas situaciones. Cogió la pistola de su mesilla y bajó sigilosamente por las escaleras. Distinguió una figura alta que movía entre las sombras. Levantó el arma y la envolvió entre sus manos. Prefería disparar primero y preguntar después. Estaba acariciando ya el gatillo cuando la luz se encendió y escuchó una voz gritar:

-¡Eleanor, Eleanor! ¡Soy yo, no pasa nada, baja la pistola, por favor!

Ella frunció el ceño y obedeció lentamente al distinguir a Rodolphus. A él sí que se lo veía profundamente atemorizado del arma. Supo que realmente era él porque era el único junto a ellas dos que podía usar la chimenea a cualquier hora. Además, pocos magos más hubieran sabido distinguir en la oscuridad que llevaba una pistola y mucho menos hubieran recocido un arma muggle. Pero el mortífago la conocía bien. Inmediatamente se disculpó:

-Siento haberme colado, pero he discutido con Dolohov (aún más desde que os habéis ido) y no quería quedarme en la Mansión. Sé que es mi casa, pero toda su familia está alojada ahí esta semana hasta la boda y tampoco quería echarlos de noche y que se enteraran de lo que ha pasado. Era tarde para buscar otro alojamiento y me parecía...

-¡Por supuesto! -le interrumpió Nellie- Puede quedarse aquí el tiempo que quiera, Mr. Rod. ¡Uy, qué ilusión, así estrenamos la habitación de invitados!

El mago sonrió al ver que realmente le emocionaba la idea, Nellie adoraba presumir de su casa. Él le pidió si podía facilitarle un filtro para dormir porque no iba a ser capaz de conciliar el sueño. Ella se negó: había leído que esa poción era muy parecida al valium muggle y tenía efectos secundarios y riesgo de adicción. No iba a permitir que el exmarido de su mujer se hiciera adicto por su discusión con su futuro marido. Se ofreció a calentarle un poco de leche y así podían hablar mientras. El mortífago parecía necesitar a alguien que le escuchara, era evidente que estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Quería muchísimo a Dolohov, llevaban muchos años juntos y nunca habían tenido una disputa grave. Habían decidido estrenarse a una semana de la boda, si es que seguía en pie...

-Claro, eso me encantaría -aseguró el mago agradecido-, pero, si no es mucha molestia... ¿te importaría ponerte una bata o algo?

Rodolphus era gay -o eso consideraba-, pero su exmujer y ahora también la amante de la misma le hacían replanteárselo. Nellie se miró. Llevaba como siempre un camisón bastante revelador, le gustaba hacer feliz a Bellatrix por las mañanas. Asintió y subió a su habitación. Comprobó que la bruja había abrazado su almohada y respiraba con suavidad profundamente dormida. Se cubrió y regresó a la cocina. Encendió el fuego y puso un cazo con leche a calentar. Le sugirió que si quería contarle lo que había sucedido, estaría encantada de escucharlo. El mortífago la miró y agradeció poder confiar en ella.

-Mira, yo... Dol y yo estamos juntos desde que nos unimos a los mortífagos y siempre me dio pena que Belle no tuviera a nadie. Yo la quiero muchísimo, para mí es tan familia mía como lo es Rab.

Nellie asintió. Lo sabía y le gustaba que fuese así, que se preocupara por Bellatrix y la cuidara.

-Cuando Dol nos presentó a su hermana nos cayó bien. Acabábamos de escapar de Azkaban, todos teníamos traumas que no éramos capaces de hablar ni entre nosotros y me alegró que Belle pudiera relajarse con ella. Para ella era solo algo físico. Hablaban y salían alguna vez, pero para mi mujer era como mucho una amiga con privilegios. Tampoco concebía la idea de nada más. Sin embargo Camilla sí que parecía querer más. Yo sabía que Bellatrix no se daría cuenta porque nunca había tenido una relación así, pero no quise decírselo, no estaba seguro de sus intenciones.

La muggle asintió de nuevo mientras apagaba el fuego. Esa impresión había tenido cuando la morena le contó que estuvieron juntas. Internamente le pareció cruel que Bellatrix fuese tan displicente; aunque también le alegró porque con ella nunca lo fue. No lo comentó en voz alta, se lo guardó para ella. Sirvió dos tazones de leche y le tendió uno a Rodolphus. El mago dio un sorbo y exclamó: "¡Por Circe! ¿Cómo es posible que hasta un vaso de leche te quede mucho mejor que al resto?".

-Le pongo un poco de canela -murmuró la muggle sonriendo.

-Como tengo una boda preparada pero parece que prometido ya no, no veo impedimento alguno para que nos casemos, Eleanor.

-Si a Bella le parece bien, yo tampoco veo problema -respondió alegremente-. Pero no te preocupes, seguro que lo arregláis. Sois una pareja genial, no vais a echarlo todo a perder por una tontería... Cuéntame que pasó con la anormal esa.

Rodolphus sonrió y continuó su relato:

-Como te decía, aunque Camilla le insinuaba a Belle que quería algo más que ser amantes, ella no se enteraba en absoluto, bastante tenía con los dramas de Voldemort. Yo no estaba seguro y no se lo conté, pero Dol sí. A Bellatrix le sorprendió bastante y no supo cómo reaccionar. A ella nunca le había interesado ese tipo de relación, pero pensó que como se sentía triste y sola (porque Voldemort la había tratado mal tras una misión fallida), igual podía probar. Antes de proponerle nada a Cam, me pidió mi opinión, siempre nos lo consultamos todo.

-¿Y qué le dijiste? -preguntó Nellie deseando que hubiese sido una negativa.

-Yo seguía sin estar seguro. Cam era guapa, inteligente, decidida y muy libre e independiente, el carácter sueco es así. No obstante, algo en ella me repelía, no te sabría decir el qué. Tal vez la forma en que siempre presume de ser de la realeza... Su hermano nunca lo hace, es de mal gusto; lo importante es la sangre y el poder, no los títulos. Pero tampoco quería que Bellatrix fuera infeliz por mis paranoias. Así que le dije que probara, que le sugiriera mantener una relación más profunda. Pero que le advirtiera que nosotros jamás nos divorciaríamos.

-Bueno, pero aunque os hubieseis divorciado, acabáis de aprobar el matrimonio homosexual. Bella no hubiese podido casarse con ella, ¿no?

-En Suecia lleva una década siendo legal y más si se trata de enlaces provechosos, como todo... El caso es que a Belle le pareció buena idea; incluso sin enterarse de nada en el campo afectivo, a ella también le extrañaba algo. Aún así, se esforzó bastante. Le compró flores, la llevó a cenar a un restaurante sobre un lago y le dijo que quería compartir con ella algo más que la cama, que quería tener algo como lo mío con su hermano. Obviamente aquello le supuso un esfuerzo titánico. La otra se ilusionó mucho y le dijo que por supuesto. Bellatrix no necesitó ni sacar el tema: a los pocos minutos Cam le preguntó cuándo nos divorciaríamos. Ella le dijo que nunca, que su Señor lo quería así y nosotros también.

-¿Y lo aceptó?

-Sí, al principio parecía que sí.

-Creyó que podría hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Efectivamente. Pero no supo con quién jugaba. Un día Bellatrix decidió abreviar las cosas y le practicó _legilimancia_ mientras hablaban del tema. A Camilla le gustaba mucho físicamente y su carácter salvaje también, qué te voy a contar a ti... -sonrió el mago- Pero mi mujer descubrió que la primera intención con la que se acercó a ella fue su apellido. Los Black son la familia más noble y antigua de Inglaterra, si Camilla consiguiera ese apellido, acumularía los méritos necesarios para ser prácticamente reina en su país. Ese era su principal objetivo. Así que Belle la despachó, ni siquiera le dio explicaciones, prefirió que se quedara con la duda.

Ahí el relato cesó durante diez minutos durante los cuales la muggle aplicó a la sueca todos los insultos que había escuchado en su vida. El pequeño de los Lestrange no tuvo nada que objetar y estuvo de acuerdo con todos. Después, le contó que lo habló con Dolohov y él no lo sabía. Aun así, disculpó a su hermana diciendo que tampoco sería para tanto. Como era su familia, debía defenderla. Los Lestrange lo comprendieron y no volvieron a tocar el tema.

-Hasta hoy... -murmuró Rodolphus- Se lo he echado en cara, él me ha acusado de querer más a Bellatrix que a él, nos hemos gritado todo tipo de insultos de opereta... Le quiero muchísimo, es el amor de mi vida, pero nunca voy a dejar de proteger a Bellatrix. Dolohov no debería haber invitado a Camilla a nuestra boda, o al menos que hubiese venido directamente a la ceremonia y no una semana antes para que sucediera lo que ha sucedido... Ha sido culpa de Camilla y su hermano tendrá que asumirlo. Vale que Bellatrix se ha pasado con el _crucio_, pero ya sabía a quién se enfrentaba. Y aún me indigna más que no te haya respetado a ti, que no tienes culpa de nada. Si alguien me roba a mi exmujer o eres tú, o no será nadie.

Nellie rió y le preguntó si aquella decepción afectó a la mortífaga.

-Sí -murmuró Rodolphus con pesar-. Por mucho que lo negó, haberse mostrado así de vulnerable para descubrir que la estaba utilizando le dolió. Nunca más volvió a tener nada que no fuera exclusivamente físico. Y no creí que volviera a intentarlo, yo mismo le espantaba a las pretendientas haciendo de marido celoso... Hasta que un día, vaya usted a saber por qué, decidió secuestrar a una muggle.

-¡Eh, que el susto me lo llevé yo! -sonrió ella- ¿Y por qué de mí te fiaste? No soy nadie...

-Oh, créeme que al principio desconfié. Eras una muggle y siempre nos habían enseñado a odiaros. Por otra parte, al ser una prisionera creí que intentabas seducirla para huir.

-No se me ocurrió... Jamás pensé que pudiera interesarle alguien como yo. Pero ahora que lo dices suena estúpido: ni siquiera intenté huir. Vaya desastre de prisionera fui...

-Uy, me diste muchos quebraderos de cabeza. Aunque no nos conocíamos, lo que me contaba mi mujer de ti resultaba muy chocante. Le diste las gracias por secuestrarla, la hacías reír, se inventaba auténticas estupideces para escabullirse a pasear contigo... Cuando Dol te conoció el día de la misión y me contó que te habías negado a huir incluso con los gastos pagados, me volviste loco del todo. No querías ni su dinero ni tu libertad...

-¡Yo ganaba mi propio dinero! El negocio de las empanadas de carne humana es muy lucrativo y está poco explotado.

-Lo sé, querida, y ahora veo ridículo haber dudado de ti. Dejé de hacerlo el día que nos conocimos. Me preguntaste cosas cómo cuál es la época histórica favorita de Bellatrix y por qué se mordisquea el meñique cuando está nerviosa. Hasta ese día ni siquiera me había fijado en que lo hace. Ahí supe que sería muy difícil, pero que la querías. Egoístamente me costó compartirla, pero lo acepté. Y como ahora tú también eres mi familia no pienso permitir que nadie intente inmiscuirse.

Nellie se levantó y lo abrazó. Él le devolvió el gesto y le dio las gracias por escucharle. Como la bebida caliente empezaba a surtir efecto, la muggle lo acompañó al cuarto de invitados y se dieron las buenas noches. Volvió al dormitorio principal y, con dificultad, recuperó su almohada del abrazo de la bruja. Aprovechó el hueco para colocarse entre sus brazos y escuchó como Bellatrix ronroneaba satisfecha. Se durmió pensando que había sido un día convulso pero al final todo había vuelto a su cauce. Poco esperaba que al día siguiente otra visita inesperada volviese a desbordar las emociones…


	36. Chapter 36

El graznido de una gaviota en el alfeizar de la ventana despertó a Bellatrix. Intentó abrir los ojos para lanzarle un _crucio _pero aun con las cortinas cerradas la luz le molestaba. Logró hacerlo poco a poco mientras se frotaba las sienes maldiciendo el agudo dolor de cabeza que la invadía. Parpadeó varias veces y descubrió a Nellie tumbada junto a ella contemplándola con cariño. Al instante sonrió aliviada: su novia seguía ahí. La muggle se acercó y la besó. Antes de que la bruja abriese la boca para pedirle una poción contra la resaca, la muggle la cogió de su mesilla y se la tendió.

-Buenos días, peluchín. Me he levantado hace un rato y he supuesto que la necesitarías -murmuró sonriente.

Bellatrix la bendijo internamente e ingirió el líquido de un trago. Cerró los ojos de nuevo mientras los recuerdos de la velada anterior acudían a su mente y rellenaban los vacíos. Nellie la informó con suavidad de que iba a despertar a sus peques: todas las mañanas les gustaba remolonear en la cama con ellas. Volvió al poco con Sweeney y Voldy entre sus brazos, los colocó en la cama con cuidado y de inmediato empezaron a corretear por el edredón. Volvió a tumbarse junto a la mortífaga mientras acariciaban a sus hijos. Cuando por fin logró recuperar del todo la serenidad y recordó -más o menos- lo sucedido la velada anterior, la morena procedió a disculparse:

-Lo siento mucho, Nell, siento haber besado a esa imbécil y...

-Te besó ella a ti, en cuanto te diste cuenta la torturaste como debe ser. No tuviste la culpa, cielo. Claro que me da rabia que sucediera, pero recibió su castigo.

-No es solo eso... -confesó la bruja avergonzada- Bebí demasiado y... No lo recuerdo bien, pero debió darme un filtro amoroso o algo y... Creo que besé a otra chica en la playa, me pareció que era guapísima aunque...

Nellie se echó a reír halagada. Su compañera frunció el ceño, no le encontraba la gracia. Al rato la muggle le contó que la chica con la que había ligado en la playa era ella. La slytherin abrió los ojos sorprendida y ladeó la cabeza. Bueno, eso tenía más sentido. Aunque no pudo evitar murmurar: "Qué rabia, hasta borracha me enamoro de la misma muggle molesta...". Nellie le dio una colleja en venganza y Bellatrix la atrajo hacia sí para besarla. Mientras la muggle le mordisqueaba el cuello y le acariciaba el muslo, la mortífaga sintió un nuevo remordimiento:

-Escucha, Nell, sé que te dije que nunca le presté atención a Camilla y que pasé de ella sin más, pero en realidad...

-¡Ah, ya! La malnacida esa solo te quería por tu apellido y lo descubriste cuando estabas dispuesta a intentar algo más.

-¿¡Cómo sabes eso!?

-Anoche vino Mr. Rod después de discutir con Dolohov y me lo contó. Le ofrecí quedarse en la habitación de invitados, supuse que no te importaría.

-¡Hombre! -exclamó la duelista- ¡Por fin has conseguido estrenar ese cuarto!

Su novia asintió satisfecha, le encantaba ser una gran anfitriona y presumir de su maravilloso hogar. Eso le recordó que había preparado el desayuno. A la slytherin le dio igual porque acababa de recordar la promesa de la noche anterior. "Tú no te mueves de aquí hasta que hayas cumplido, monada" le susurró al oído con voz ronca. Nellie jamás se negaba a eso. Colocó a los escarbatos en la cuna que tenían en un rincón y antes de que Bellatrix pudiera empezar, ella ya se había quitado el camisón y tenía ambas manos en las partes más sensibles de su novia. La bruja no tuvo quejas. Media hora después, cuando apenas recordaban cómo respirar, decidieron que era hora de ducharse. Al terminar, se vistieron, recogieron a Voldy y a Sweeney y salieron al pasillo.

Rodolphus estaba leyendo el periódico en su habitación pero lo dejó corriendo en cuanto escuchó la palabra desayuno. Nellie se preocupó por cómo había dormido y él aseguro que mejor que en su propia cama. Su exmujer le echó la bronca por haber permitido que le desterraran de su mansión.

-Bueno, querida, ya sabes, todos olvidamos cosas alguna vez. Yo olvidé que la familia de Dol se iba a quedar en mi casa toda la semana y tú olvidaste usar hechizos silenciadores.

-¿A qué te...? -empezó a preguntar la morena- ¡Joder!

-Eso ha sido exactamente, amor mío. Las cosas que he escuchado hace diez minutos contra mi voluntad no las viví ni el día que salí de Azkaban. Y para vosotras es simplemente el "buenos días". Ya que probablemente me haya cargado mi boda por defenderte, no veo necesidad de que presumas así de la intensidad de vuestra relación.

-¡Yo no he visto la puta necesidad de silenciar nada en mi propia casa en la que no deberías haber estado tú! -siseó Bellatrix para que su novia no se enterara y no se avergonzara.

Rodolphus sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. La mortífaga se disculpó, no por disfrutar de sus cuerpos con demasiado volumen sino por haber causado el conflicto con Camilla. El mortífago le aseguró que no había sido su culpa. Aprovechó que Nellie estaba sirviendo el desayuno a los escarbatos para susurrarle a su exmujer:

-Valió la pena defenderte si es para que estés con alguien que te hace gemir así.

De inmediato recibió una patada bajo la mesa. El mago camufló la expresión de dolor e incluso logró sonreír cuando la muggle apareció con la tarta de manzana. De inmediato se abalanzó sobre el dulce y olvidó cualquier otro asunto. Le invitaron a quedarse con ellas ese fin de semana y así le podían enseñar el pueblo y los alrededores. Él aceptó encantado.

Rodolphus sufrió accesos de tristeza cada vez que recordó la discusión con Dolohov. Pensó incluso en disculparse, pero consideraba que dar el primer paso no le correspondía a él. Además su exmujer no le dio permiso para hacerlo:

-Tú no actuaste mal, que se arrastre él como debe ser –sentenció Bellatrix.

Él estuvo de acuerdo. Así que procuró olvidarlo y se centró en disfrutar del lugar. El pueblo le encantó y Nellie fue feliz enseñándoselo todo. Cenaron en una elegante terraza en un restaurante junto a la costa y después fueron a dar su paseo nocturno por la playa. Rodolphus se había agenciado una botella de whisky para aliviar sus penas y la compartió con la castaña; la morena había jurado no volver a beber nunca (o nunca en las siguientes veinticuatro horas). Terminaron los tres tumbados en la arena, la bruja con la cabeza sobre el pecho de su novia y acariciándole el pelo a su exmarido mientras observaban las estrellas. Varias horas después, con dificultad, se arrastraron hasta la casa y volvieron a caer rendidos en sus camas.

La semana siguiente fue complicada. Aunque cada uno trabajaba en un departamento, a veces se cruzaban por los pasillos del Ministerio. Ni siquiera se saludaban. Si Dolohov tenía que tratar algún tema con Bellatrix se centraba únicamente en eso y terminaban con la mayor rapidez posible. A todos les daba pena porque se querían, llevaban juntos desde pequeños, pero ninguno iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Nellie se sentía un poco violenta en medio de aquella guerra, pero tampoco sabía cómo solucionarlo. En eso pensaba el miércoles cuando volvía a su despacho tras el descanso. Cuando levantó la cabeza ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Distinguiría a Bellatrix entre un millón, nadie era comparable a ella. Sin embargo, la mujer de pelo castaño rizado y semblante circunspecto que caminaba frente a ella le sonaba terriblemente familiar. Observó que tras ella iban dos empleados de seguridad.

Le costó poco atar cabos. Casi no había oído hablar de ella, pero había pasado muchas horas contemplando álbumes de fotos y retenía cualquier dato relativo a su novia. Se quedó paralizada durante unos segundos. Después reaccionó:

-No puedo investigar sola, necesito a mi compinche –murmuró con determinación.

Corrió hacia el despacho de Rodolphus. Quedaban casi todos los días para cotillear o comentar cualquier chascarrillo de sus trabajos. Sabía que él no le fallaría.

Cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta, Bellatrix no se sorprendió. Tenía un reflector de enemigos en su escritorio y la vio en cuanto entró al edificio. Habían saltado además varios hechizos de seguridad. Por eso dos de sus hombres de confianza la habían escoltado desde el segundo en que apareció en la chimenea. No la invitó a sentarse.

-Podéis retiraros, puedo ocuparme sola –indicó a los magos de seguridad.

Obedecieron. Mientras intentaba reunir calma y frenar sus instintos, contempló en silencio a su hermana pequeña.

Sus rasgos aristocráticos seguían exudando seguridad y confianza, hubiese convencido a cualquiera de que su posición no había cambiado. Sin embargo, quien antaño pudo pasar por su gemela supo distinguir que las amarguras no habían mostrado clemencia. Las ojeras que disimulaba con maquillaje asomaban franqueadas por pequeñas arrugas sobre una piel que había perdido su lustre natural. Su melena castaña que apenas alcanzaba sus omóplatos lucía lacia y sin brillo. En sus ojos pardos se intuían más derrotas que conquistas. Aunque tenía un año menos que ella, las separaba un abismo inenarrable. Eso alegró cruelmente a la morena, que con una mezcla de frialdad y falsa alegría exclamó:

-¡Mi hermana favorita, qué sorpresa verte aquí! Dado que me tuve que deshacer de la otra escoria traidora que tuve por familia y soy una líder magnánima, a ti te perdoné la vida. Solo tenías que quedarte escondida en tu agujero con el bastado ese que tienes por nieto y ya estaba. Pero ni eso, ni eso has podido hacer, mi querida Andrómeda.

La castaña, sabiendo que no iba a ser fácil, cogió aire y la miró a los ojos. Le preguntó si podía sentarse. La mortífaga ladeó la cabeza como pensándolo pero finalmente asintió con displicencia. Mientras su hermana menor se acomodaba, sintió que alguien trepaba por su falda. La morena cogió en brazos a su hijo y murmuró:

-Mira, Voldy, esta es tu tita la traidora -le indicó al escarbato con voz infantil-. Bueno, tu tita la traidora veterana, porque la otra tampoco era mejor... No le cojas cariño porque ahora que ha tenido la osadía de venir aquí voy a tener que matarla.

El gesto de estudiada compostura de Andrómeda se quebró durante unos segundos. Esa imagen era demasiado surrealista. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a centrarse. Le dijo que llevaba tiempo queriendo hablar con ella pero...

-Eh, traidora de sangre -la cortó la mortífaga con sequedad-, Voldy te ha saludado, lo menos que puedes hacer es devolverle el gesto.

La mediana de las Black no entendía si aquello era una broma. Desde luego no era así como había imaginado y ensayado la reunión. Aunque aún no había recibido ni un _crucio_, ya era algo... Hasta ese momento. Empezó a experimentar un dolor horrible por todo el cuerpo, como si todos y cada uno de sus órganos fuesen a estallar a la vez. Unos segundos después, los estertores cesaron.

-Eso por no saludar a mi pequeñín -murmuró su hermana-. Y este por abandonarme por un sangre sucia a pesar de que yo siempre os protegí y de que por tu culpa los castigos empeoraron.

Ese dolió mucho más y Andrómeda cayó al suelo. No solo por lo físico, sino por la hiriente sinceridad de las palabras de Bellatrix. Cuando la segunda maldición se detuvo, se recompuso lo más rápido que pudo. Sabía que ese era un peaje que iba a pagar. Se volvió a sentar, saludó a Voldy con corrección y miró a su hermana. Decidió soltarlo todo de golpe:

-Lo siento, siento de todo corazón lo que os hice pasar a ti y a Narcissa. Es verdad que fui egoísta y solo pensé en mí. Yo quería a Ted y estaba harta de los castigos, las imposiciones, las ridículas fiestas... Pero os quería de verdad, no deseaba que os pasara nada malo y quise contároslo pero... Me dio miedo que intentarais impedírmelo. Tenía catorce años, era una cría. Me fui de casa creyendo que sería la solución a mis problemas pero no lo fue, nunca fui feliz. No cuando me entró el sentido común y fui consciente de lo que había hecho. Pero ya era tarde para arreglarlo. Nunca me volvisteis a hablar, además me quedé embarazada y...

-Sí, sí, el amor de madre, es la excusa que usáis para todo -suspiró la bruja con desgana-. A eso has venido, ¿verdad? ¿A suplicar piedad para tu estúpida cría?

-Yo…

-Deberías darme las gracias por no haberla torturado y matado durante la guerra. Tampoco estará tan mal en Azkaban, tiene una amiga carcelera para cotillear y todo eso. Según me contaron, en menos de una semana perdió la capacidad de mutar y ya no podía escapar, pero se la dejé ahí para que se entretuviera. ¡No me digas que no soy la mejor tía del mundo!

Andrómeda apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos para serenarse. Ese era otro golpe que iba a recibir y también se había preparado mentalmente. Sabía que una palabra en falso y ella, Nymphadora y Teddy conocerían un destino mucho peor que la muerte.

-Te doy las gracias por no matarla -concedió- y tienes razón, he venido para eso, pero no solo...

-¡Ja! ¿¡Qué crees que una traidora de sangre puede ofrecerme a cambio!?

-Una historia triste y humillante que creo que puede gustarte.

Bellatrix ladeó la cabeza y miró el reloj meditando si tenía tiempo para tonterías o la mataba directamente. Esos días estaba realmente ocupada: en pocas semanas tendría lugar una cumbre mundial para decidir de forma vinculante si eliminar el Estatuto del Secreto. Tanto ella como su equipo dedicaban cada minuto disponible a preparar su exposición. Así que le respondió que se diera prisa y que más le valía que fuese interesante. La castaña asintió con presteza.

-Yo quería mucho a Ted, pero eso no quita que varias veces me arrepintiera de mi decisión. Principalmente por dejaros a vosotras, pero también por renunciar a mi apellido y a mis valores. Siempre creí en la superioridad de sangre, pero me enamoré de un sangre sucia, no pude evitarlo.

Bellatrix la miró con desprecio riéndose por dentro de la ironía del paralelismo: ella amaba a una muggle. Pero no necesitaba saberlo. Su hermana continuó:

-Echaba de menos mis privilegios, mis comodidades y por supuesto a ti, siempre fuiste mi favorita.

-Ni se te ocurra ir por ahí, no me tomes por idiota.

-Sé que no lo eres, mira dónde estás -murmuró señalando el escritorio presidencial-. Te lo digo de verdad, Bellatrix. Eras tan fuerte, valiente, rebelde... Eras mi heroína y lo sabes, sabes que iba a tu cama a refugiarme las noches que tenía miedo o cuando me castigaban... Aún así no tenía ya derecho ni posibilidad de volver, así que me tuve que conformar.

Cogió aire como si el solo recuerdo le doliera y continuó ante la impasible mirada de su hermana:

-Mi único apoyo fue que Sirius estaba en la misma situación. Era la única familia que me quedaba de mi vida anterior, de mi vida noble, y nos apoyamos mutuamente. ¿Y sabes qué otra cosa compartíamos?

-Sorpréndeme –respondió la morena con desgana.

-La obsesión por ti. Sirius te odiaba con pasión porque te amaba con la misma intensidad. Su carácter era muy parecido al tuyo y fue a quien más rabia le dio que te unieras al otro bando. Creo que intentaba verte en mí; te buscaba en mis gestos, en mi físico, en cualquier pequeño comentario...

-¡Qué asco, maldito chucho baboso! -protestó Bellatrix.

-Yo no estuve de acuerdo cuando él y Ted, estando aún en el colegio, se unieron al proyecto de la Orden de Dumbledore. Nunca confié en él. Sirius era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, pero me molestó que Ted, mi novio, se apuntara en contra de mi voluntad. Además empezó a dedicarme menos tiempo y a desaparecer durante días para realizar misiones con esos marginados.

Aunque pensaba de verdad lo que decía, Andrómeda estaba intensificando su odio para ver si así su hermana se ablandaba un poco. Pero la morena simplemente le ordenó que fuera al grano o comprobaban cuántos _crucios_ aguantaba antes de ser internada en San Mungo.

-Como te digo, Sirius era mi confidente. Le conté que me molestaba que después del sacrificio que yo había hecho Ted no me prestara atención. Siempre he sido una slytherin: aunque le quería, deseaba vengarme, hacerle daño. Y Sirius simplemente te deseaba a ti. Yo tenía catorce años y el quince, nuestras hormonas se imponían a la inteligencia. Así que una noche, un poco borrachos...

-¡POR LAS TETAS DE CIRCE, QUE PUTO ASCO! -exclamó la bruja.

De no haber tenido hechizos silenciadores la habrían oído hasta en Hogwarts. Su hermana apartó la vista abochornada, nunca le había contado eso a nadie. Pero al menos la mortífaga había bajado la varita. Y Andrómeda deseaba salvar a su hija. Así que continuó sabiendo que iba por buen camino:

-Eso no fue lo peor... Me quedé embarazada. Y antes de que vuelvas a gritar, piensa que eso convierte a mi hija en una sangre pura. De hecho la convierte en la hija de dos Blacks; traidores de sangre, pero de la casa más antigua y noble al fin y al cabo.

Sin duda esa información sorprendió a Bellatrix. Por primera vez durante la reunión se quedó sin palabras. El único sonido que se oía era a Voldy balanceándose agarrado a su colgante de calavera. Intentando mantener el tono desapasionado le preguntó si se lo confesó a su marido.

-No. Me pareció suficiente castigo obligarlo a criar a la hija de otro... Cuando se enteró de que era metamorfomaga se inquietó: es hereditario y ninguno lo somos. La otra vía para tener un hijo con ese gen es...

-Que entre ambos progenitores haya muchos genes en común con una magia muy fuerte -completó la morena.

Su hermana asintió.

-Éramos primos de la sangre más pura, había posibilidades y sucedió. Por supuesto a Ted esa posibilidad ni se le pasó por la cabeza. Me inventé que un bisabuelo nuestro era metamorfo y el gen se había saltado unas generaciones. A él le pareció bien. Aún estábamos en Hogwarts, así que le pedí ayuda a McGonagall. Pudimos ocultar el embarazo con hechizos desilusionadores en la ropa y cosas así. Fui prefecta para tener mi propia habitación y así poder cuidar a Dora. Minerva me prestó su giratiempo y pasé años usándolo para poder criar a mi hija y seguir estudiando. Lo usé con Dora durante años, por eso ambas parecemos más mayores de lo que deberíamos ser. McGonagall me lo tuvo que quitar cuando cumplí diecinueve para que dejara de abusar de él. Pero en resumen: mi hija es una Black al cien por cien.

Bellatrix se quedó mirando a su hermana sin saber qué replicar ni cómo procesar la información. Su única conclusión fue que dominar el mundo y revelar la magia era lo de menos: los problemas serios siempre vienen de casa.


	37. Chapter 37

Tras una pausa que duró varios minutos, Bellatrix respondió por fin:

-Vale, reconozco que eso le da a tu cría un poco más de utilidad, pero eso no quita que procreara con un hombre-lobo y...

-Eso no es todo -la cortó la castaña-. Sirius y yo seguimos viéndonos y...

-Por favor, resume, no me des más datos vomitivos.

-Teddy también es hijo mío. Soy muy joven para ser abuela.

Bellatrix la miró parpadeando varias veces. ¡¿Pero qué clase de ninfómana incestuosa era su hermana?!

-Fue la mañana del día en que Sirius murió, el día en que lo... mataste. Ted estaba investigando lo de la profecía y como nuestra casa tenía menos protecciones, para no estar sola, pasé esas semanas en Grimmauld. Amo a mi hijo, pero no fue una concepción muy feliz: yo lo hice pensando en fastidiar a mi marido y Sirius lo hizo pensando en... Bueno, digamos que en el momento clave el nombre que gritó fue "Bella".

La mortífaga estaba completamente lívida, sentía que iba a vomitar. Ni siquiera pudo preguntarle a su hermana qué había hecho después. No hizo falta, ella estaba deseando terminar el relato y quitárselo de encima.

-Esa vez fue peor: hacía meses que mi marido y yo no teníamos relaciones, no lo podía pasar por suyo. Pero tampoco quería darle el disgusto... Ni, sinceramente, humillarme así: me había acostado con mi primo y me había quedado preñada como una adolescente estúpida... otra vez. Además afectaría a Dora. Empezarían a cuestionarse su caso y atarían cabos. Así que utilicé los hechizos que aprendí en mi juventud para ocultar el embarazo. Apenas hizo falta porque tardó meses en notarse y Ted pasaba semanas fuera en diferentes misiones. A mi hija obviamente no logré ocultárselo y se lo tuve que confesar.

-¿Dedujo quién era su padre?

-Así es. Me odió durante unos meses. Finalmente como yo renuncié a todo para criarla, decidió ayudarme y fingió estar embarazada ella. Se lo contó a su marido (al que nunca soporté) y para preservar la memoria de su difunto amigo, aceptó también. Por eso lo crié yo y Dora trabajó sin preocupaciones. Y por eso a Lupin no le importaba dejar a Dora e irse de misiones: el niño no era suyo.

Bellatrix no sabía qué decir ni qué preguntar. Al principio creyó que era una broma, pero nadie se inventaría nada tan grotesco. Además encajaba con las cosas que le había contado Nellie de su estancia en Grimmauld: Teddy no se parecía en absoluto a sus padres, tenía el pelo oscuro y los ojos azul grisáceo (como los tuvo Sirius) y sus presuntos progenitores apenas pasaban rato con él. También le contó que cuando lo acunaba Nymphadora lloraba, pero se calmaba cuando lo cogía ella: Nellie se parecía a Bellatrix y a Andrómeda más que Tonks. Todo encajaba. Decidió empezar por uno de los datos menores:

-¿Y no se te ocurrió cuando te tiraste al chucho usar protección? Y más teniendo en cuenta que ya habíais triunfado una vez...

-La primera vez no. Éramos unos críos y estábamos muy borrachos. La segunda solo estábamos muy borrachos. Me bebí lo que creí que era una poción anticonceptiva pero… Era la poción matalobos de Lupin, ya sabes que ambas son de color azul oscuro. Nos dimos cuenta tarde.

A esas alturas a la mortífaga ya no la sorprendía nada.

-¿Sirius se enteró de que la cría es suya?

-No. No se enteró o no quiso enterarse. Yo le aseguré que era de Ted y que así tenía que ser. Captó la pista y nunca se inmiscuyó (hubiera sido un padre horrible, es evidente), pero aún así siempre se preocupó por Dora.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que Bellatrix suspiró con agotamiento:

-¿Y qué pretendes que haga yo con esto?

-Que liberes a mi hija, lleva meses en Azkaban y nadie de sangre pura es enviado allí. No solo es una Black, también es muy buena auror, déjala recuperar su trabajo, puede ayudarte. Además, la piltrafa que eligió por marido murió en la guerra; le hice prometer que si eso no funcionaba buscaría a alguien de sangre pura. Es rebelde, pero me aseguraré de que sea así. Por supuesto a Teddy lo estoy criando con los ideales de nuestra familia, no tendré que neutralizar la influencia de su padre como en el caso de Dora. Deja a mi hija en libertad vigilada, por favor, haré lo que quieras a cambio. Y necesito pedirte otra cosa...

-¡Hombre, claro que sí! ¡Barra libre, adelante! –ironizó la mortífaga.

-Quiero recuperar a mi hija, pero también a mi hermana. A ti, Bella. También echo de menos a Narcissa, pero acepto que ya no hay posibilidad, y además siempre te preferí a ti. Sé que no será rápido ni sencillo, pero necesito tenerte en mi vida, necesito a mi hermana mayor.

-¿Pretendes que crea que después de que matara a tu... amante/primo/mascota y de que haya enviado a tu hija a Azkaban ahora quieres hacer las paces? No vas a apuñalarme por la espalda. Olvida cualquier plan para traicionarme que hayáis tramado para quitarme el poder porque no va a funcionar.

-Es verdad que me han sugerido planes así, pero te aseguro que no es mi intención. Obviamente te odié cuando hiciste esas cosas, pero no borraron el pasado. Nunca olvidaré tu primer crucio... Tenía once años y papá iba a pegarme por no haber sacado todo Extraordinarios. No dudaste ni te tembló la mano. Desde entonces se lo pensó antes de hacerme daño si estabas tú. Y como esa hubo mil situaciones en las que me protegiste. Por eso, tanto a Sirius como a Dora les pedí, les supliqué desde el principio que no se enfrentaran a ti. Les imploré que no fueran aquella noche al Departamento de Misterios y no me hicieron caso. Sirius estaba loco por ti, pero también ansiaba matarte por las decisiones que tomaste, así que eligió su destino.

-Ahora entiendo por qué me provocó tanto y murió con una sonrisa... Te lo habías follado bien esa mañana.

Pese a lo cruel de la sentencia, Andrómeda echaba de menos el humor macabro de su hermana. Así que se rió sin poder evitarlo. Bellatrix dibujó una sonrisa pero enseguida la borró.

-No fui a la guerra porque no quería enfrentarme a ti, jamás sería capaz y por esa misma razón nunca me uní a la Orden. Además, en la batalla final, cuando tuviste oportunidad de matar a mi hija, le perdonaste la vida y me contaron que a Hermione también y...

-No fue por decisión mía.

Ese dato hizo dudar a la más joven. Había oído rumores de que alguien en la guerra salvó a su hermana de Molly Weasley. Como apenas había habido supervivientes de su círculo nadie se lo pudo confirmar. No obstante, decidió que daba igual: Bellatrix le había perdonado la vida a su hija, necesitaba agarrarse a eso.

-El resultado es el mismo. Podemos, simplemente, empezar de nuevo, ¿no crees? Todo ha cambiado, eres la bruja más poderosa del país; yo he vivido una vida miserable pero nunca he dejado de quererte. Estoy cansada de todo. Podría ayudarte, daríamos la imagen de que los Black siguen siendo una gran familia que seguirá creciendo. Te lo pido de verdad, métete en mi mente y...

-¿Qué quieres, que vea la imagen de ti y tu primo fornicando como animales? No, gracias -respondió la morena con repugnancia-. ¿Cómo sé que tu hija va a obedecerte? ¿Cómo sé que no intentará matarme o boicotear mi causa?

-Se lo pediré, lo hará por mí. Le diré que te he prometido que a cambio de perdonarle la vida nos comportaremos. Y lo hará por protegernos a mí y a su hermano. Ella también lo ha perdido todo, solo le quedamos nosotros. Además lleva meses en Azkaban, cualquier cosa le valdrá.

Hubo más segundos de reflexión.

-¿Por qué no viniste antes con esta historia? –inquirió Bellatrix- Entiendo que no lo hicieras cuando estaba Voldemort, él no te hubiera permitido abrir la boca, pero llevo meses al mando.

-Lo intenté, estuve en la entrada un par de veces, pero me daba miedo, la verdad. Me jugaba demasiado: si no hacía nada, Dora seguía en Azkaban, pero al menos estaba viva. Sabía que viniendo aquí, me arriesgaba... me arriesgo a que acabes con nosotras. Así que preferí esperar a tener esto por si querías pruebas. Ya sabes que hasta que el niño cumple dos años no pueden hacerse las pruebas de paternidad mágica.

La más joven extrajo de su bolso unos documentos oficiales con el sello de la planta de natalidad de San Mungo. El primero se veía bastante antiguo y los datos corroboraban que Andrómeda y Sirius Black eran los padres de Nymphadora. El segundo informe, mucho más moderno, confirmaba lo mismo de Teddy.

-Puedo ponerles sus verdaderos apellidos en el Ministerio, no lo he hecho porque obviamente para eso tenía que venir aquí y...

Bellatrix asintió y recapacitó en silencio. Notaba la sinceridad en el discurso de su hermana, el hartazgo de su vida de privaciones y sinsentidos. Sabía que era cierto que de pequeña la adoraba, siempre fue mutuo. Y su propuesta no era nada despreciable: suponía la continuidad de la línea de los Black que de lo contrario moriría con ella. Por último, una pequeña parte de ella también añoraba a la que fue su única amiga durante su infancia. Así que finalmente sentenció:

-Haz el juramento inquebrantable. Júrame que ni tú ni tus hijos ni nadie que tu conozcas hará nada en contra de mí y que serviréis a mi causa. Hazlo y mañana tienes aquí a tu incestuosa hija.

-Por supuesto -se apresuró a responder la castaña-. Pero necesitamos un testigo...

"Eso no será problema" murmuró la bruja. Con un movimiento de su varita, la puerta del despacho se abrió. Rodolphus y Nellie prácticamente se cayeron dentro. Que hubiera hechizos silenciadores no les había impedido intentar cotillear durante toda la reunión. Ambos comentaron como si nada que pasaban por ahí y que volvían al trabajo. La muggle salió corriendo. El mago iba a imitarla pero tuvo menos suerte.

-Aquí quieto, Rod.

-Lo que tú digas, amor mío -contestó él con su sonrisa encantadora.

Andrómeda lo saludó inmediatamente: después de la tortura por ignorar a Voldy no se arriesgó. En otro tiempo fueron buenos amigos. Desde el segundo curso Bellatrix y Rodolphus habían sido inseparables y las dos Black y los Lestrange siempre pasaban tiempo juntos en la sala común de slytherin o en sus excursiones a Hogsmeade. El mago le devolvió la cortesía y ella le preguntó por Rabastan.

-Como siempre, ya sabes, Rab no cambiará nunca.

Lo dijo sin especial emoción, no estaba seguro del plan de Bellatrix y no quería intimar demasiado por si acaso. La castaña asintió y forzó una sonrisa. Seguidamente, la morena le resumió la situación y él aceptó realizar el hechizo. Ambas hermanas se dieron la mano y Bellatrix repitió las peticiones que deseaba ver cumplidas. La castaña las aceptó todas y el pacto quedó sellado. La mayor le dijo a Rodolphus que ya podía volver a su trabajo. Él se despidió y salió corriendo; no hacia su despacho sino hacia el de Nellie: tenía una primicia y era su deber compartirla.

Esa tarde, cuando volvieron a casa, Bellatrix se mantuvo taciturna y no mostró interés por sus actividades habituales. Nellie y Rodolphus -que seguía con ellas porque se negaba a conversar con su prometido- lo respetaron. Sabían que necesitaba tiempo y soledad para asumir lo sucedido. Así que la dejaron tranquila en su habitación y ellos dos se centraron en preparar la cena; tarea nada sencilla porque el mortífago le suplicó que elaborara una docena de platos diferentes. La muggle se esforzó en complacerlo puesto que él seguía triste por su conflicto con Dolohov. Cuando la comida estuvo lista, avisaron a la morena, pero no tenía hambre. Les entristeció pero aún así no sobró nada: su exmarido dio buena cuenta de todo. Después salieron los dos con los escarbatos a dar un paseo por la playa.

-Me encanta este lugar -murmuró el mortífago observando como la luna llena se reflejaba en el mar.

-¡Es que es el sitio más bonito del mundo! Hay días que cuando despierto sigo pensando que todo ha sido un sueño -confesó la muggle-, que sigo en mi pastelería, con Mr. Todd amenazándome y mandándome cadáveres para desmembrar. Ojalá hubiese sabido entonces que todo valdría la pena porque la recompensa era Bella...

El pequeño de los Lestrange sonrió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Adoraba su candidez envuelta en la oscuridad que la había acompañado desde pequeña. Y le encantaba que quisiera tanto a Bellatrix. La muggle apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. De repente se le ocurrió lo que consideró una gran idea y exclamó con ilusión:

-¡Podéis comprar una casita junto a la nuestra! Aunque solo sea para pasar el verano o venir algún fin de semana, ¡así seríamos vecinos!

-Uy a Belle le desquiciaría que hiciera eso... Así que sin duda lo haré, gran idea -la felicitó él.

Siguieron con sus planes durante todo el paseo y finalmente volvieron a casa. Nellie le preparó un tazón de leche con canela y Rodolphus le dio las gracias y le pidió matrimonio. Antes de acostarse, la muggle cogió un trozo de pastel de calabaza que había guardado y subió al dormitorio principal. "Sé que no tienes hambre, cielo, pero hoy no has comido nada. He escondido esto para que no se lo comiera Mr. Rod por si al final lo querías..." murmuró la muggle. Bellatrix salió de su ensoñación y la miró con calidez. "Eres una mezcla de unicornio y basilisco, Nell" contestó con cariño aceptando el plato. Aquella respuesta tan inusual –que sin duda era un cumplido- le hizo ver a su novia que realmente se hallaba perdida y bastante insegura con su situación. La bruja cenó en la mesita de su habitación y después se acostaron. "Todo va a ir bien, peluchín, ya lo verás" aseguró Nellie mientras la abrazaba entre las sábanas. Bellatrix asintió en la oscuridad y le susurró que la quería más de lo que nunca quiso a nadie.

Bellatrix cumplió su palabra. A la tarde siguiente, cuando todos los empleados se habían marchado, se reunió con Andrómeda en la entrada del Ministerio. La acompañaron Nellie y Rodolphus. Necesitaba apoyo moral para volver a ver a su hermana, porque era una reunión pacífica; si hubiese sido para torturarla se habría bastado sola. Por su parte, la mediana de las Black prefirió dejar a su hijo con la vecina que le hacía de canguro. Mejor no arriesgarse, la cosa podía fácilmente terminar mal y quedarse sin hijos. Ambas se miraron en silencio. La más joven, con notable nerviosismo, le dirigió una sonrisa débil y le dijo que estaba preparada.

-Ahora la traen los guardias –indicó la mortífaga.

Se habían encargado del traslado los guardias en lugar de los dementores como de costumbre. Además, le habían permitido ducharse, cambiarse de ropa y tomar un par de pociones revitalizadoras para que la imagen no traumatizara demasiado a su madre. A su carcelera, Pansy Parkinson, también la habían devuelto a su familia.

Cuando el mago que la custodiaba apareció, Tonks surgió tras él con la mirada vacía. Andrómeda gritó y corrió hacia ella. Aquella persona no recordaba en absoluto a la chica alegre, despreocupada y vivaz que había sido antes de su encierro. El pelo castaño le caía desgreñado por los hombros y a pesar de la ducha no había logrado peinarlo bien, se la veía preocupantemente delgada y su piel parecía fina y frágil como el papel. No obstante, lo peor era el vacío de sus ojos, la expresión de quien es ya solo un cascarón vacío. La metamorfomaga no tenía la locura ni la fe enfermiza que inmunizó a Bellatrix y a Sirius. Habían sido solo unos meses, pero Azkaban siempre se cobra su precio.

Andrómeda la abrazó sin dejar de llorar y de repetirle que estaba bien, que ya estaba a salvo y que todo iba a salir bien. Su hija pasó los brazos por sus hombros en lo que fue más un gesto mecánico que afectivo. Pero al rato, reconfortada por el calor, el olor y la voz que la arropaba susurró:

-¿Mamá?

Sonó ronca y algo afónica por la falta de uso de las cuerdas vocales, pero pareció reaccionar por fin. Andrómeda la miró a los ojos y ambas lloraron. Viendo que todo estaba correcto, Bellatrix se alejó un poco junto a Nellie y Rodolphus para darles intimidad. Transcurrieron diez minutos hasta que la mediana de las Black, con su hija de la mano, se acercó a su hermana. No sabía bien cómo proceder, pero aún así se arriesgo:

-Nunca os han presentado oficialmente, así que... -empezó con voz temblorosa- Dora, esta es tu tía Bellatrix y Bella, esta es mi hija, Nymphadora Black.

La auror no protestó ante su nombre. La morena se acercó a su sobrina y la contempló. A pesar de haber perdido su espíritu y sus recuerdos felices, distinguió en los ojos de la chica un brillo de odio y rabia hacia ella. No pudo evitar sonreír. Sin duda era una Black. No le tenía ningún aprecio, pero Bellatrix respetaba la fortaleza y el instinto de supervivencia. Así que introdujo la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó la varita que le requisó cuando la derrotó en la guerra. Jugueteó con ella entre sus dedos y murmuró con voz burlona:

-Supongo que nunca seré tu tita favorita... Pero considero que por poca que sea la inteligencia que poseas, si sabes usarla, te irá bien con nosotros. Puedes recuperar tu trabajo mañana mismo, pero sabes que ante la más mínima duda, se acabó. Así que, ¿servirás a mi causa?

La hufflepuff la observó también con detenimiento. Odiaba profundamente a esa mujer. Pero también quería muchísimo a su madre. La opción era aceptar o morir ahí mismo; pero tenía esa opción, Bellatrix le estaba dando la oportunidad de elegir. La muerte a veces era una salida digna. Aunque... ¿sobrevivir a Azkaban parar seguidamente morir? No parecía un gran plan... Su madre siempre le había contado que de pequeña su hermana no era así, que la cuidó a costa de su propia salud. Y también, aunque le doliera reconocerlo, la admiraba: era una bruja increíblemente poderosa que había derrotado a Voldemort y se había abierto camino en un mundo que jamás la tomó en serio. No tenía ni idea de qué decisión tomar.

Se sentía profundamente desesperanzada, no sabía en qué creer. Miró a su madre de nuevo: "Podemos empezar de nuevo, Dora, por favor...". Sin duda creía en su madre y necesitaba creer en sus palabras. Habían perdido la guerra, su marido y amigos habían muerto... Había que aceptar la derrota y levantarse. Así que respondió:

-Lo haré. Trabajaré como auror y no me inmiscuiré en tus asuntos. Total, Dumbledore y esos no nos ayudaron una puñetera mierda...

-¡Ese lenguaje, Dora! -le recriminó su madre.

La metamorfomaga hubiera sonreído si recordase cómo se hacía. Parecía que pese a todo sus pequeñas riñas no habían cambiado. Retomó el hilo cuidando más las formas.

-A nadie le importó que los carroñeros asesinaran a papá (al hombre que me crío y siempre será mi padre), no lo protegieron y lo mismo con mis amigos. Dumbledore mandó a morir a Harry y así fue. Pero no permitiré que a mi madre y a mi hermano les pase nada, como se te ocurra...

-Si se me ocurre algo lo haré y punto. Volvería a derrotarte como en todas las demás ocasiones. Pero no lo haré. Yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo, la palabra de un Black es oro. Así que, ¿tenemos un trato?

Nymphadora asintió con apatía y le tendió la mano. Bellatrix se la estrechó y le devolvió su varita. La chica intentó lanzar un hechizo porque tras meses sin usar la magia sentía un deseo irrefrenable. "Quieta" le advirtió la mortífaga. Le explicó que su magia tardaría unas horas o incluso días en reacomodarse tras tanto tiempo en desuso, debía hacerlo con cuidado. La chica frunció el ceño y probó un hechizo menor. Inmediatamente una quemadura apareció en la palma de su mano. "Pues era verdad" murmuró. Andrómeda, que había observado cómo Bellatrix intentaba frenar a su hija de cometer una estupidez, no pudo evitarlo: se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Gracias, Bella -susurró en su oído.

La morena estaba visiblemente incómoda, no sabía qué hacer en esa situación. Mientras, Rodolphus, se acercó a la chica y le curó la quemadura con su varita. Pero no fue a él a quien miró la hufflepuff. Sus ojos se fijaron en Nellie. Había pensado en ella durante aquellos meses casi tanto como en su tía. Los engañó a todos, incluso a ella durante unos días: siempre estuvo de parte del enemigo. Aunque tampoco hizo nada en su contra: no intentó asesinarlos, ni boicotearlos y de hecho les dio bastante información. Esa mujer quería a Bellatrix y nada más, el resto le daba igual. Y a pesar de que Tonks no fue amable con ella, Nellie le suplicó a su novia que le perdonara la vida. Se había preocupado de que su "hijo" no se quedase huérfano. En el fondo, tuvo que apreciar eso. Así que la miró y murmuró con sinceridad:

-Gracias.

-De nada -sonrió la muggle-. Y quiero que sepas que yo nunca quise traicionaros, fuisteis vosotros los que me re-secuestrasteis, yo era feliz en mi secuestro inicial.

Las dos Black mayores se habían separado por fin. Andrómeda seguía sin entender el papel de aquella mujer de pelo cobrizo que se parecía a su hermana incluso más que ella misma. La metamorfomaga, que no había olvidado la escena del beso en medio de la batalla, miró a su tía y no pudo evitar murmurar:

-Dirás de nuestros maridos sangre sucia, pero tú te has liado con una squib...

Bellatrix soltó una carcajada. Andrómeda las miró con los ojos como platos.

-De hecho es muggle -corrigió la morena-. Diseñamos esa historia para que no la hicieseis olvidar si la capturabais. Y tienes toda la razón, al parecer los Black no somos los mejores eligiendo pareja... Pero ya lo compensarás tú cansándote con alguien de sangre pura y perpetuando el linaje.

-¿Me... me estás diciendo que estás saliendo con una… muggle? -repitió Andrómeda sin dar crédito- ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo...? ¡Cómo!

-Es culpa mía, ¡fui un marido desastroso! -sentenció con dramatismo Rodolphus a quien la situación le hacía gracia.

-No es verdad, fuiste el mejor -susurró su exmujer besándole en la mejilla.

Madre e hija los miraban a los tres sin entender qué clase de relación tenían. La bruja se cansó de ellas y decidió que era hora de irse:

-Bueno, ya está, ya tienes a tu cría. Largaos antes de que me arrepienta.

Rodolphus, que era el jefe del Departamento de Operaciones Especiales que incluía la Oficina de Aurores, le dijo a la chica que la esperaban a la mañana siguiente a las siete en punto. Lo dijo sonriendo, pero quienes le conocían sabían que era un jefe extremadamente estricto y se le daba muy bien controlar a la gente. Por algo Bellatrix le eligió de marido... La metamorfomaga asintió aún con la mirada perdida, pero algo en ella parecía batallar por volver a flote. Estaba dispuesta a luchar por recuperar su vida. Cogió un puñado de polvos flu y desapareció por la chimenea. Andrómeda emuló el gesto, pero antes de irse miró a su hermana y sentenció:

-Me mantengo en lo que dije: no solo quiero recuperar a mi hija.

Seguidamente se esfumó.


	38. Chapter 38

Tras la partida de Andrómeda, Bellatrix se quedó ahí paralizada. ¿Quería ella una relación con su hermana? Llevaban veinte años sin hablarse, eran extrañas de la misma sangre. Su novia y su exmarido la abrazaron y volvió a la realidad. Se iban a marchar también cuando comprobaron que aún quedaba gente en el edificio. Rabastan, con el rostro copado por la ira, se acercó a ellos. Tras él, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared y expresión indiferente estaba Dolohov. A nadie le dio tiempo a alegar que no querían hablar, porque el mayor se adelantó:

-Me trae sin cuidado lo orgullosos que seáis, vamos a hablar esto como adultos, no como dos críos gilipollas que van a joder su relación por una tontería -bramó Rabastan-. Y tú ahí quieta, emperatriz del mal, que tú y tu novia también venís.

-¡¿Por qué?! -protestó la bruja que ya había tenido suficiente drama familiar.

-Porque esta mierda la liasteis todos y lo vais a solucionar de una vez, estoy harto de estar en medio. Venga, a la chimenea y a nuestra casa, ¡YA!

Los cuatro obedecieron de inmediato, hacía mucho que no veían a Rabastan tan enfadado. Además tenía razón, debían solucionarlo. Por muy a gusto que estuviera en casa de su exmujer, Rodolphus temía olvidarse de Dolohov y quedarse con ellas para siempre; cada vez las quería más y eso sería raro... Cuando aparecieron en el salón de la Mansión Lestrange, Rabastan le ordenó al sueco que trajese a su hermana. Bellatrix agarró su varita y apretó los dientes con rabia. El organizador del evento le dirigió una mirada para que se calmara: se trataba de solucionarlo, no de empeorarlo. Rodolphus se sentó en un sofá con su exmujer a un lado y Nellie al otro. Al poco aparecieron Dolohov y Camilla que se sentaron enfrente junto a Rabastan.

El mayor de los Lestrange procedió a soltar un discurso plagado de insultos y palabras malsonantes para hacerles comprender que la situación era insostenible. La boda iba a ser ese sábado, llevaban toda la vida juntos y no podían estropearlo por un malentendido.

-¡Y un cuerno fue un malentendido! -bramó la mortífaga.

Rodolphus le cogió la mano para calmarla y ella hizo lo posible. Seguía muy cabreada, pero deseaba que su exmarido fuese feliz, estaba dispuesta a contenerse por él. Rabastan les exigió que se disculparan para poder retomar su buena relación anterior. Miró a la rubia como indicándole que ella había empezado el problema y debía inmolarse la primera. Así que tragándose su orgullo, Camilla miró a su exnovia y murmuró:

-Lo siento, Bellatrix, no debí haberte besado sin tu consentimiento.

Haciendo un esfuerzo notable, la morena aceptó sus disculpas y respondió:

-Yo siento haberte _cruciado_... tanto rato.

Igual la última parte sobraba, pero al menos era sincera. Sabiendo que era su turno, Dolohov miró a la morena y murmuró avergonzado: "Lamento de verdad haberte llamado enferma, Bella, sabes que no lo pienso". La bruja asintió con rapidez. Rodolphus se disculpó con su prometido por haberle lanzado maleficios y le aseguró que nunca quiso hacerle daño; el sueco respondió exactamente lo mismo. Seguidamente, recordó que había llamado "maldita muggle" a Nellie y se disculpó con ella sinceramente arrepentido. La castaña lo perdonó también. Entonces, todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella y Camilla carraspeó. Se dio cuenta de que esperaba que se disculpara por haberle dado un golpe en la cabeza. Con incredulidad exclamó:

-¿No pretenderéis que me disculpe con ella por haber evitado que atacara a mi novia? A la que por cierto, besó así gratuitamente. Debería disculparse ella conmigo por ningunearme.

-Tienes razón, Eleanor -concedió Rabastan-, solo defendiste a Bella, pero discúlpate y así terminamos de una vez.

-¡Me provocó una brecha en la cabeza que con ningún hechizo sería tan grave, la maldita...!

-Cálmate, Cam -le ordenó su hermano-. Solo fue un beso, Eleanor, tampoco es para tanto.

La muggle iba a soltar algún improperio, pero decidió probar otro enfoque. Sonrió de una forma muy parecida a como lo hacía Bellatrix antes de _cruciar_ a alguien y respondió mirando a Dolohov: "Tienes razón, no es para tanto, soy una exagerada". Se giró hacia Rodolphus y, sin encomendarse a nadie, colocó una mano en su pecho y le besó. No fue una cosa rápida porque el mago se prestó al espectáculo sin problemas. Le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí sin dejar de besarla. Rabastan, Camilla y Dolohov los contemplaron con la mandíbula desencajada. El rubio creyó que iba a estallar de celos. Pero no quería dar su brazo a torcer y reconocer que la muggle había demostrado su argumento perfectamente. Creyó que no haría falta porque la otra afectada reaccionaría. Pero Bellatrix simplemente los contemplaba entretenida.

-¿No vas a decirles nada? ¡Le está comiendo la boca a tu novia! -exclamó Dolohov recodando que el problema inicial había surgido por eso.

-¿Por qué iba a molestarme? Son las dos personas que más quiero y me encanta que se quieran también -respondió la slytherin sonriente-. Además es evidente que aquí sí que hay consentimiento, tu prometido le está acariciando el muslo a mi novia por debajo del vestido y...

-¡VALE, SE ACABÓ! -estalló Dolohov.

Nellie y Rodolphus se separaron con una sonrisa. El pequeño de los Lestrange, como si no hubiera pasado nada, llamó a Ruffy para que les trajera el té. El sueco se giró hacia su hermana y con un gesto de exasperación le ordenó:

-Camilla, discúlpate con Eleanor.

En el imaginario de la rubia no existía nada más disparatado que pedirle perdón a una muggle. Pero tampoco podía volver a insultarla y fastidiar así a su hermano, sabía que su relación se sostenía sobre una fina capa de hielo. Aún no había tomado una decisión cuando el elfo volvió con el té. Empezó a servirlo cuando la sueca por fin se armó de valor y con voz temblorosa, confesó:

-No puedo disculparme por lo que siento. Siempre he amado a Bellatrix y ella no me trató bien, ni siquiera sé por qué rompimos. Lamento haberte hecho daño, Bella, pero yo solo quería demostrarte que nunca he dejado de quererte.

Unos aguantaron la rabia y otros la incredulidad. La varita de la aludida echaba chispas literalmente. Camilla tomó un largo sorbo de té fingiendo serenarse. Rodolphus la contempló y le preguntó:

-¿Y cuál era exactamente la intención que tenías cuando te acercaste a mi mujer? ¿Por qué han pasado tantos años y sigues obsesionada? Si la quieres tanto deberías dejarla ser feliz...

-¡Y un cuerno! ¡Necesito su apellido, necesito el apellido Black! Si mi hermano se casa contigo y pasa a ser un Lestrange tendrá más títulos de nobleza que yo y prácticamente se convertirá en el rey de Suecia. ¡Yo lo merezco más, debo ser una Black! Qué más da que Bellatrix sea más o menos feliz, no la quiero a ella, está muy buena pero demasiado loca, ¡quiero su apellido!

La rubia lo vomitó de forma atropellada sin ser capaz de contenerse. No entendió qué sucedía, pero comprobó con horror que había confesado la verdad ante aquellas personas que no daban crédito. Todos salvo Rodolphus, que murmuró con calma y tono irónico: "Pues ya estaría...". Dolohov miró a su hermana como si no la reconociera. Después a su prometido sin entender qué había pasado.

-Tengo una clave con Ruffy: según la fórmula que utilizo para pedirle el té, le echa veritaserum. Soy el jefe del Departamento más importante del Ministerio, sé calar a la gente y hacerles hablar.

-¡Por eso me casé contigo! -exclamó Bellatrix dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Estoy en racha" pensó Rodolphus, "Si sigo así, hoy consigo mi trío". En lugar de manifestar aquello, optó por ser más práctico:

-Dol, te quiero muchísimo, siempre te he querido, y entiendo que es tu hermana. Pero yo no permito que nadie haga daño a mi familia -aseguró Rodolphus con gravedad-. Si se queda en mi casa un día más, no habrá boda. Y decide rápido, porque te juro que gracias a estas dos cada minuto que pasa soy menos gay...

-¡No tengo que decidir nada! Yo también te quiero, Rod, eres lo más importante de mi vida y deseo casarme contigo más que nada. Respecto a mi hermana, esto es alta traición y me temo que en Suecia no lo toleramos bien... Vamos a coger el traslador ahora mismo y lo solucionamos en persona.

La rubia intentó escapar pero Bellatrix le lanzó un hechizo inmovilizador. Su hermano la agarró del brazo mientras esperaba a que Ruffy le trajera el traslador. Aprovechó para disculparse por la nueva información:

-Bella, siento de verdad todo esto, no pensé que... Siempre creí que te pasaste con ella y fue al revés, lo siento. Sabes que siempre te he querido mucho y eres como de mi familia (al igual que ahora también lo es Eleanor), lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto y no haber confiado más en ti. Y supongo que también es envidia porque Rod nunca me adorará tanto como a ti.

-No pasa nada, Dol, lo entiendo. Y claro que Rod te adora más que a mí, ¡te deja darle por culo literalmente, qué más quieres! -exclamó ella divertida.

-En realidad, querida -le indicó Rodolphus-, suele ser al re...

-¡Cierra la boca o no hay boda! -exclamó el sueco horrorizado.

Por suerte en ese momento apareció Ruffy con el gorro que usaban de traslador para viajar a Suecia. Dolohov agarró el objeto y a su hermana y les aseguró que volvería en pocas horas. En cuanto desaparecieron, Rabastan suspiró aliviado de que todo se hubiera solucionado. Rodolphus, a quien tanto drama había reavivado el apetito, sugirió salir a cenar para celebrar que volvía a estar prometido. Nellie carraspeó y le señaló a su exmujer. A pesar de sus bromas previas, Bellatrix seguía sentada en el sofá cabizbaja y con pinta de hallarse muy lejos (al menos mentalmente). La muggle la abrazó y la atrajo hacia sí. La mortífaga apoyó la cabeza en su hombro pero no pronunció palabra ni volvió a la realidad. Les costó poco entender lo que le pasaba.

Había sido un día duro: primero el reencuentro con su sobrina y su hermana y tener que decidir si quería recuperar la relación. Y después lo de su exnovia, la única antes de Nellie con quien se imaginó teniendo una relación seria. Por mucho que en su día descubrió que su estímulo inicial para conquistarla fue su apellido, quiso creer que en el proceso se enamoró de ella, que algo de lo que sucedió fue real. Pero al parecer no. La había llamado loca como todos los demás; después de tantos años ni siquiera se había esforzado en buscar un insulto creativo. ¡Qué vulgar y deprimente todo!

-Mira, amor mío -murmuró Rodolphus sentándose de nuevo a su lado-, esto te tenía que pasar como nos ha pasado a todos. Es importante mantener una relación con alguien que resulte ser un absoluto miserable para que valores más lo que viene después. Tienes que ser consciente de lo dificultosísimo que resulta encontrar una novia que sea tan guapa, lista, divertida, que te quiera tanto y bese tan bien como la que tienes ahora.

Bellatrix le cogió la mano a su exmarido con gratitud y él le dio un apretón cariñoso. Al rato la bruja sacudió la cabeza y murmuró: "Es verdad que besa muy bien". Nellie sonrió, le acarició la mejilla y le demostró lo bien que se le daba besarla. A los pocos segundos la mortífaga no recordaba a nadie que no fuese su adorable muggle.

-Vale, se acabó -las interrumpió Rabastan-. A este paso os vais a liar aquí mismo, mi hermano se unirá irremediablemente y cuando Dolohov se entere tendremos otro drama. Paso. Nos vamos a cenar.

-¿A dónde quieres ir, cortarrollos? - le preguntó Bellatrix levantándose.

-Podemos ir al Banshee Lounge. Ese es en el que hacen ese rosbif tan bueno, ¿no, Rod?

-Bah, no es gran cosa -murmuró el aludido poniéndose la capa.

-¿Cómo que no es gran cosa? -inquirió la mortífaga- ¡Nos hiciste ir el día después de salir de Azkaban aun a riesgo de que nos pillaran y nos volvieran a encerrar!

-Ya, pero eso era antes de probar el de Eleanor, no es nada comparado con el suyo. Por su culpa ahora todos los restaurantes me resultan decepcionantes.

-Mr. Rod -murmuró la muggle con los ojos brillantes de la emoción-, ¿quiere casarse conmigo?

Rodolphus se llevó la mano al corazón y exclamó: "¡Este es el día más feliz de mi vida!".

-Sí, sí, lo que tú quieras -le cortó su exmujer-, pero mi muggle molesta es mía.

La castaña, después del mal rato que había pasado con Camilla, se sintió inmensamente feliz. Tenía una familia que adoraba y de la que realmente se sentía parte. Bellatrix le pasó un brazo por la cintura para denotar su propiedad y salieron de la mansión para poder aparecerse. Cenaron estupendamente (aunque Rodolphus siguió insistiendo en la superioridad culinaria de la muggle) y después las mujeres se marcharon a su casa y los hermanos a la suya.

El fin de semana, en los jardines de la Mansión Lestrange, tuvo por fin lugar la boda. Fue una ceremonia preciosa, de un gusto exquisito y con invitados de toda Europa. Bellatrix fue la madrina de Rodolphus y Nellie pasó la ceremonia aguantado las lágrimas. Le emocionaba la belleza del evento y se alegraba por los novios, los quería de verdad. Pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que lo que sentía también era envidia. No era justo que ellas fueran las únicas que no podían casarse... Por suerte su estado de ánimo mejoró durante el banquete. La muggle se había encargado del menú, les había indicado a los elfos cómo prepararlo y lo había supervisado todo. Y el resultado se notó.

-Mira, Eleanor, en mi otra boda -murmuró Rodolphus sin dejar de acaparar platos- encargamos el banquete al chef más reputado de Francia y estaba todo buenísimo, hasta él. ¡Pero es que esto es otro nivel muy por encima de la excelencia! Quiero a mi nuevo marido, pero menos que a ti y a estos raviolis de yema trufada con pollo...

A Nellie no le dio tiempo de darle las gracias porque los otros tres miembros de su extraña familia se lanzaron a protestar atropellándose unos a otros:

-¡Pero quieres dejar de tirarle los trastos mi novia! -exclamó Bellatrix indignada- ¡Dolohov, por Circe, controla a tu marido!

-¡Nadie más hemos podido comprobar si están buenos porque te has quedado la fuente desde que la han sacado! -le espetó Rabastan.

-¡Yo también prefiero a Eleanor que a ti, pero vamos a tener que jodernos porque tu exmujer no parece querer compartir! -le respondió Dolohov- ¡Al igual que tú, haz el favor de pasarnos los raviolis de una vez!

-¡Antes muerto! -respondió Rodolphus creando con su varita una esfera protectora entorno a la fuente de pasta.

Tuvieron trifulcas similares prácticamente con cada plato, Nellie se rió mucho mientras el resto peleaban. Lo pasaron bien, sin duda lo pasaron bien. Terminaron a altas horas de la madrugada y se despidieron -en ausencia de cualquier sobriedad- entre besos y abrazos.

Los recién casados habían aplazado la luna de miel porque Bellatrix los necesitaba: en dos semanas iba a tener lugar la cumbre mundial para votar la revocación del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico. Se celebraría en Londres porque era la mortífaga quien la había convocado y había iniciado el conflicto. Si ganaba sería un gran triunfo de su gestión a ojos de su país; pero si perdía... adiós credibilidad y su mandato se tambalearía. Se jugaban mucho, así que llevaban meses preparando la reunión. A Bellatrix no le importaba porque eso suponía pasar muchas horas en el departamento de Enlaces con Muggles, dirigido por Nellie. Le encantaba trabajar con ella.

En ningún momento creyó que fuese a resultar difícil trabajar con su novia, pero sí que surgió una complicación inesperada. Todo el equipo respetaba mucho a Nellie y era muy buena líder. Decidía cuáles eran las prioridades cada jornada, repartía el trabajo teniendo en cuenta los puntos fuertes de cada uno, los aconsejaba y ayudaba en todo momento y ella misma se encargaba de las partes más difíciles. Nada de eso sorprendió a Bellatrix.

Con lo que no había contado era con lo extremadamente cachonda que la ponía ver a su novia dando órdenes. La erótica del poder... Ya la padeció con Voldemort que no era en absoluto atractivo. Así que con la mujer más sexy que había conocido tuvo que arañarse las palmas de las manos para no abalanzarse sobre ella. El primer día, en cuanto despidió a sus compañeros, Nellie le sugirió quedarse las dos un rato más para terminar el borrador de una de las propuestas.

-Ni de coña -respondió la morena con gravedad-, nos vamos a casa ahora mismo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó ella preocupada.

-Sí. Ocurre que necesito arrancarte la ropa en este preciso instante.

-Ah... Bueno... Si es tan urgente hay un sofá en mi despacho.

-No. Tiene que ser en la cama porque cuando termine contigo no vas a poder moverte en varias horas. Prefiero que no nos encuentren mañana aquí en esa situación.

"¡Ah, genial!" exclamó Nellie alegremente cogiéndola de la mano por el pasillo. En cuanto llegaron a casa, la bruja cumplió su promesa. Y así prácticamente todas las noches.


	39. Chapter 39

-Estoy nerviosa, Rod -confesó Bellatrix.

Varios meses después de que la Ministra de Magia de Reino Unido anunciara que revelarían el secreto a los muggles, por fin había llegado el día de la votación. Una cumbre internacional iba a celebrarse esa mañana en Londres para que los países votaran si estaban de acuerdo. Obviamente no era una decisión unilateral: si un país revelaba la magia, la noticia se extendería por el mundo.

La mortífaga supo desde el principio que tendría que ganarse al resto de ministros internacionales para lograrlo. Y creyó que así sería. Supondría la prueba irrefutable de su poder: convencer al mundo entero de tomar una decisión trascendental cuándo y cómo a ella le apeteciera. Si sacaba adelante esa propuesta, la propondrían como presidenta del Consejo Mundial de Magia y no existía puesto más importante. De verdad se vio capaz de conseguirlo. Hasta que llegó el día y se dio cuenta de que igual se había excedido en sus ambiciones.

-No te preocupes, preciosa, llevamos desde el principio trabajando en esto, todo el Ministerio ha colaborado. Muchos países están de tu parte y te han dado su representación, ya verás como sale de maravilla.

Rodolphus sentía menos seguridad de la que demostraba, pero tenía esperanza y fe en Bellatrix. Además era verdad: como todos los mandatarios no podían asistir, se reunirían treinta de todas las partes del mundo. El resto habían delegado sus votos en representantes de otros países y, tras meses de reuniones y negociaciones, la mortífaga contaba casi con la mitad. Pero algo tan grave tenía que ser aprobado por unanimidad, por tanto no lo tenían en absoluto ganado.

Cada ministro debía acudir al encuentro con su viceministro y un consejero de confianza. El viceministro de la slytherin seguía siendo Adrien y se sentía muy segura con él. Como consejero primero pensó en Nellie, pero no se atrevió, no quiso arriesgarse a que descubrieran que era muggle. Además prefería que no la conocieran: algunos de los mandatarios no tenían simpatía a la bruja y podían descubrir cuál era su única debilidad. Así que se lo pidió a su exmarido que por supuesto aceptó.

-¿Vamos ya? -preguntó él sonriendo.

-Dame un minuto- murmuró ella que de repente tenía ganas de llorar de la ansiedad.

-Por supuesto -contestó Rodolphus abrazándola.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y estuvieron así un par de minutos. Entre sus brazos seguía siendo uno de los lugares donde más segura se sentía. Finalmente asumió que había sido la causante de todo aquello y asumiría las consecuencias: jamás sería una cobarde. Conseguiría convencerlos a todos, estaba segura. Casi segura. Cogió su bolso con cuidado, agarró a su exmarido de la mano y se aparecieron juntos.

El Palacio de Congresos Mágicos no solía usarse para encuentros políticos, pero lo habían elegido porque resultaba más neutral que el Ministerio. No querían transmitir la idea de que necesitaban jugar en casa. La seguridad era sobresaliente: todo tipo de hechizos protegían el lugar además de agentes de seguridad de varios países. A la entrada ya les esperaba Adrien que los saludó y aseguró con prudencia que el encuentro iría bien. Bellatrix asintió, adoptó su habitual expresión de suficiencia y asió su varita para tranquilizarse.

La sala principal era un espacio muy amplio, con el suelo enmoquetado en azul oscuro y un encantamiento para proporcionar luz natural sin necesidad de ningún aparato. La habitación contaba con varios conjuros que impedían usar magia oscura, maldiciones imperdonables y cualquier hechizo que pudiera resultar letal. Aunque se trataba de una reunión oficial entre ministros de alta clase y educación, el protocolo internacional dictaba que debía ser así. Mejor prevenir. El único mobiliario que habían dispuesto para la ocasión era una enorme mesa de madera en forma circular. En torno a ella se disponían treinta sillas y en cada sitio un letrero identificaba el nombre y país del ministro. Detrás, otra fila de asientos para los acompañantes de cada mandatario.

Hubo unos breves minutos de cortesía en los que los invitados se saludaron. En cuanto estuvieron todos los convocados, tomaron asiento. Las dos personas que acompañaban a cada uno se colocaron en un segundo plano, tras el puesto de su jefe por si necesitaba algo pero sin interferir. En algunos casos, los consejeros actuaban como traductores, pero con más o menos nivel, todos los líderes se defendían en inglés. Bellatrix ocupó su asiento y el resto la imitaron. Dibujó una media sonrisa mientras los examinaba. Llevaba meses estudiando a cada uno para saber cómo ganárselo. Tuvo que reprimir una mueca de asco: casi todo hombres. De los treinta políticos aparte de ella solo había dos brujas más, una de India y la otra de México. Ambas eran al menos quince años mayores que Bellatrix y se notaba en sus expresiones estrictas que nadie les había regalado nada. Entre los asesores sí que había más mujeres, en segundo plano, por desgracia. El mundo mágico seguía siendo notablemente machista.

Tras saludar en varios idiomas, la mortífaga comenzó su discurso:

-Magos y brujas de todo el mundo, compañeros, quiero agradeceros que hayáis hecho el esfuerzo de venir hasta aquí para decidir si finalmente damos el paso definitivo y dejamos de vivir escondidos.

Mientras resumía el asunto que los atañía, el resto se acomodaron. Algunos sacaron la documentación que habían recabado sobre el asunto o los apuntes con los aspectos que deseaban tratar. Otros simplemente contemplaron a la morena analizando cada gesto y cada palabra que salía de su boca. Aunque el ambiente no llegaba a ser incómodo, la tensión era evidente. Desde el principio muchos se habían mostrado en contra de revocar el Estatuto, principalmente por temor. Claro que deseaban ser libres de usar su magia donde quisieran y no tener que esconderse, pero si sus antepasados volvieron a la clandestinidad, fue por algo.

-Hace siglos fuimos capaces de convivir con los muggles, podemos volver a lograrlo. Es cierto que hubo que ocultarse tras los Juicios de Salem, pero los muggles han evolucionado desde entonces, ya no queman a la gente diferente. Encontraremos la forma de respetarnos, estoy segura -continuó la morena.

Una de las partes más difíciles había sido elegir el enfoque de su discurso: ¿supremacista que desea aplastar a los seres inferiores o adalid de la justicia y la igualdad entre todos? Tras semanas de debate optaron por la segunda opción. A la mayoría de los países que simpatizaban con la primera opción, Bellatrix los había convencido durante los meses previos para que le cedieran su voto. Aunque entre los treinta sí que había una facción que pensaba así, eran minoría. Por tanto decidió ir por la vía del bien y argumentar que todo lo hacía para poder progresar y cooperar con la gente no mágica. Así enfocó su discurso inicial y tuvo la impresión de que no iba mal. Logró que algunos de los que no confiaban en ella por su fama de líder absolutista cambiaran de opinión.

-Si va a ser en esos términos, Estados Unidos votará a favor, Madame Black- respondió el ministro de dicho país.

-Lo mismo Nigeria y el resto de países vecinos que me han cedido su representación -se sumó el mandatario africano- pero necesitamos que concrete cómo pretende lograr la convivencia.

-Por supuesto -respondió la slytherin.

Abrió la carpeta que contenía el dossier con los documentos que llevaban meses elaborando. Con un movimiento de su varita, los pergaminos empezaron a levitar narrando su propio contenido en voz alta para que todos pudieran entenderlo. Contenían principalmente medidas para convencer a los muggles de que la magia podía mejorar sus vidas.

Por ejemplo, uno de los puntos en los que había trabajado Nellie eran los beneficios de la magia desmemorizante en psiquiatría. Con hechizos muy sencillos los muggles podrían olvidar y superar traumas, fobias e incluso enfermedades mentales. La cooperación entre psiquiatras y sanadores de almas resultaría altamente beneficiosa para ambos grupos. Y así en varios campos más: los muggles habían desarrollado la tecnología de forma sobresaliente, mientras que los magos podrían simplificar tareas que sin magia les llevarían meses.

-Un gran trabajo, sin duda -murmuró la bruja india tras estudiar las propuestas.

Bellatrix sabía que así era, Nellie y todo su departamento se habían esforzado mucho. Se sintió profundamente orgullosa de su novia. Hasta los ministros reticentes a su causa -que desconfiaban de la discípula de un mago tenebroso mundialmente temido- la felicitaron. Con diferentes niveles de efusividad, pero los representantes de países que los mortífagos denominaban "Fans de los sangre sucias", le mostraron su apoyo. Estaban dispuestos a votar a su favor con sus votos y los de los aliados a quienes representaban. La duelista se relajó. No quería confiarse, pero si había convertido a quienes la despreciaban, no veía problema. Solo media docena de magos se mantenían en silencio. Coincidían con los más radicales, los que consideraban a los muggles inferiores e indignos.

-Convivir como iguales, ¿eh, Madame Black? -murmuró el ministro de Singapur con cierto tono burlón.

No contestó. Simplemente miró al hombre -unos cincuenta, estatura media y complexión robusta- y le dedicó una sonrisa. Bellatrix ya contaba con ello, con que los que paradójicamente compartían su verdadera opinión, no quisieran mezclarse con la mugre. Pero ella era mundialmente famosa, todo el mundo conocía sus ideales. Precisamente quienes más se parecían a ella entendieron que su postura era un paripé necesario para reunir todos los votos. El mago en cuestión no añadió nada, simplemente siguió contemplando a la mortífaga con expresión burlona. Rodolphus agarró su varita. Aquel individuo le daba mala espina. Sabía que en esa sala no podría usar un maleficio, pero calibró que a ese hombre podría matarlo con sus propias manos en pocos segundos. Optó por tranquilizarse, de momento todo iba bien.

-¿Estamos de acuerdo entonces? -murmuró el representante de Nueva Zelanda.

Todo el mundo empezó a mostrar su aquiescencia y a sacar las varitas para realizar la votación. Un mago de unos cuarenta años y expresión ladina murmuró con una sonrisa:

-No del todo...

-¿Algún punto no ha quedado suficientemente claro? -le preguntó la mortífaga al que sabía que era el ministro de Abu Dabi.

Aunque fue muy sutil, a Bellatrix no se le escapó la mirada que intercambió el mago con sus homólogos de Singapur e India. Al instante supo que algo iba mal. Reconocía una conspiración al primer síntoma. Dedujo que esos tres ya habían hablado antes y habían llegado a algún acuerdo que ella desconocía. Esos tres países estaban a favor de la segregación de los muggles, por eso no creyó que necesitaría mucho para ponerlos de su parte. Había hablado con ellos los meses previos y conocían sus verdaderos ideales, entonces, ¿qué problema había?

-Verá, Madame Black, toda esta sed de poder que muestra usted... -empezó el singapurense.

-¿Disculpe? -le cortó la mortífaga ocultando su rabia tras falsa amabilidad.

-Lo que mi descortés colega quiere decir -corrigió la bruja india-, es que nos preocupa que igual los intereses individuales de una sola persona desemboquen en un conflicto mundial que...

Bellatrix no necesitó escuchar más. Adivinó cuál era el problema: no les preocupaba la apertura al mundo muggle, sino su particular ascenso político en pocos meses. Ella era la más novata en el cargo, el resto de ministros tenían más experiencia y años de trabajo a sus espaldas. En un tiempo récord la mortífaga había logrado sacar adelante todos sus proyectos, establecer alianzas con países de todo el mundo y conseguir un reconocimiento internacional que muy pocos poseían. El resto eran mejores políticos, pero ella era mejor bruja. Y la temían. La temían más de lo que estaban dispuestos a reconocer. Se opondrían a su propuesta únicamente para desacreditarla.

La slytherin apretó los puños, respiró con calma y se contuvo como hizo durante años cuando su maestro la torturaba. Notó como a su espalda Rodolphus le apoyaba la mano el brazo para tranquilizarla discretamente. Funcionó, más o menos.

-No vamos a entrar en terreno personal -intervino el estadounidense-. Si ustedes tres tienen algún argumento en contra de la derogación de Estatuto, sean tan amables de mostrárnoslo.

Bellatrix le dirigió una mirada de gratitud al americano. Recordó que cuando tras la guerra los magos amigos de Rookwood secuestraron a Rodolphus, le revelaron que eran cercanos al Ministro y lo podrían de su parte. Agradeció que hubieran cumplido. Era importante contar con ese aliado. Fue la ministra de México la que tomó la palabra y también con una falsa sonrisa, comentó:

-Verán, yo asistí a la recepción que dio Madame Black hace unos meses cuando asumió el poder y...

-¿Y qué? -la interrumpió la morena harta de que la mencionaran a nivel particular- ¿Le sentaron mal los canapés?

La mayoría de ministros no pudieron camuflar su risa. Les cayera bien o no, Bellatrix tenía estilo; entendieron su facilidad para seducir a las personas. Había algo en su carácter oscuro y salvaje que resultaba magnético. Por supuesto la aludida no se rió. Su falsa camaradería se convirtió en una mueca despectiva, ese no era el tono que debía emplear ningún mandatario internacional. Aunque ningún mandatario internacional tenía el temperamento explosivo e inestable de la slytherin... Sabiéndolo, su marido le dio un apretón en el hombro. Era un gesto cariñoso pero también de advertencia. "Cálmate, preciosa, no dejes que te ganen" susurró en su oído. La bruja asintió inconscientemente y se tranquilizó. Fue el abudabí el que retomó el discurso de su aliada mexicana.

-Lo que queremos decir es que nos preocupa que usted considere que en los pocos meses que lleva en el cargo ha logrado diseñar una estrategia para solucionar un problema que nos ha lacrado durante toda la Historia.

-¡Ah, bueno! -exclamó la mortífaga fingiendo alivio- ¡Si es por eso no se preocupen! No ha sido cosa de un par de meses: pasé catorce años en la cárcel en los que disfruté de una soledad absoluta para pensar en mis cosas. Desarrollé planes tanto para acabar con nuestros problemas con los muggles como para crear una variante de_ crucio_ con fines sexuales.

Hubo más risas (algunas sinceras y otras nerviosas). Rodolphus se dio cuenta de que varios de los presentes le contemplaban intentando deducir cuál era su relación con Bellatrix, para saber si al terminar podían o no pedirle una cita a la díscola bruja. Aunque su matrimonio con Dolohov había salido en la prensa internacional, en esas familias nunca se sabía...

-Sin duda se la ve a usted mucho más cualificada para esa última parte -murmuró el ministro de Singapur dirigiéndole a la bruja una mirada obscena.

Al instante Bellatrix alzó su varita y apuntó al mago que emuló el gesto. La mortífaga conocía maleficios que burlarían las protecciones de la sala y harían convulsionar a ese hombre hasta desear que un basilisco le sacara los ojos. Por suerte Rodolphus se lo impidió con suavidad y lo mismo los consejeros de su oponente. Hubo murmullos y reproches hasta que lograron restablecer la paz. Fue la ministra mexicana la que decidió terminar con la tontería:

-Como le he dicho antes, Madame Black, estuve en su fiesta y durante su discurso usted afirmó que si los muggles intentan atacarnos, podríamos matarlos a todos. No digo que vaya a suceder, pero todos aquí nos hemos informado, todos tenemos idea de lo que las armas muggles pueden hacer. ¿Cuál es su idea para frenarlos en caso de que se comporten como siglos atrás e intenten abrasarnos? ¿Dispone usted de algo más poderoso que es que ellos llaman... bomba nucelar?

-Nuclear, la palabra es "nuclear" -la corrigió la mortífaga con amargura.

Aquello originó un debate en el que el tono fue in crescendo. Los más pacifistas se negaban a considerar a los muggles tan violentos, otros gritaban que más valía estar preparados, unos pocos preguntaban qué alcance tenía una bomba... Era verdad que todos se habían documentado antes de la cumbre.

Bellatrix se giró nerviosa y contempló a Adrien y a Rodolphus. Sus rostros estaban bastante pálidos, se notaba habían perdido casi por completo la confianza en ganar. Esa imagen estaba muy lejos de la unanimidad. Mientras el resto gritaban, la duelista apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se frotó las sienes. Se habían equivocado de estrategia. Creyó que era a los amantes de los sangre sucias a los que tenía que convencer y no era así. Deberían haberse centrado en los violentos, en los que pensaban como ella, porque aunque fuesen menos, siempre hacen más ruido. Se mordió el meñique nerviosa intentado decir qué hacer.

-No van a usar armas nucleares -murmuró el haitiano-, nos matarían a nosotros pero también a ellos mismos.

-Era un ejemplo, con que usen pistolas y rifles estamos fastidiados -respondió el ministro de Tokio.

-Pero los muggles han progresado mucho, más que nosotros. Y son muchísimos más de número, no suponemos ninguna amenaza para ellos. No nos harán daño, entenderán que podemos convivir -aseguró el canadiense con optimismo.

-Aún así, necesitamos una garantía, algo que demuestre que si quisiéramos, podríamos controlarlos. No para usarlo, solo para amenazarlos en el hipotético caso de que se diera un escenario negativo. Una vez revelado el secreto no habrá marcha atrás, no podemos arriesgarnos sin garantías -sentenció la mexicana.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio. Por desgracia, todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Hasta los más pacifistas se dieron cuenta de que necesitaban un seguro de vida, una forma de controlar a los muggles aunque fuera mientras organizaban la retirada. Eran gente inteligente. Sabían que no existía hechizo o poción capaz de lograrlo.

-Quizá con el filtro de muertos en vida... -murmuró el estadounidense- Si utilizáramos eso que ellos llaman aviones para diseminarlo...

-No bastaría, del todo imposible -intervino la bruja india-. Ni esa ni ninguna otra poción letal. Necesitaríamos cientos de aviones y miles de millones de litros para controlar a la población mundial. Y es lo mismo que si ellos usan armas nucleares: también mataríamos a los magos y brujas a los que alcanzara la poción, muchos viven en zonas muggles.

El resto asintieron cabizbajos. Ya estaba, era imposible. Tres ministros habían conseguido hacer cambiar de opinión a los demás en pocos minutos invalidando así meses de planes, conversaciones y preparativos. Fue el ministro de Singapur el que de nuevo miró a Bellatrix con una sonrisa torcida y le preguntó:

-Eran solo palabras vacías, ¿verdad, Madame Black? No tiene ningún arma secreta...

Rodolphus volvió a apretarle el brazo a su exmujer pero esta vez con cariño, para mostrarle que nunca estaría sola. No tenían otro plan, no lo habían logrado. Daba igual, él apoyaría a Bellatrix siempre, ya lidiarían con los problemas cuando finalizara aquello. La bruja colocó su mano sobre la de su marido. Con expresión derrotada y sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos, murmuró: "No, no la tengo". Sus tres contrincantes se miraron satisfechos. Aquello supondría la dimisión forzada de su cargo y vía libre para que ellos pudieran presidir el Consejo Mundial. Ya estaba, no había votación, todo había terminado y el gran proyecto de Bellatrix había fracasado.


	40. Chapter 40

**Nota**: Terminé de escribir esto el año pasado (nunca publico hasta tener el fic terminado, así evito dejarlos a mitad) y cuando empezó lo que está pasando, pensé en cambiarlo. Pero me había documentado mucho y no quise tener que reescribir todo, así que lo dejé así. Ya lo dijo Oscar Wilde: "La naturaleza imita al arte" jajaja. Espero que os guste.

Y mil gracias de nuevo a quienes leéis y comentáis este fic, es mi favorito y os amo por ello.

* * *

La tensión del ambiente de la Cumbre Internacional para decidir si se derogaba el Estatuto del Secreto tornó en tristeza. Si bien habían acudido con reticencias, Bellatrix había logrado convencerlos de que el plan saldría bien. A todos les había emocionado la idea de poder dejar de esconderse, de usar la magia libremente y que sus vidas mejoraran. Pero sin una garantía de poder defenderse, no iban a hacerlo. Y la mortífaga acababa de reconocer que no disponía de ningún recurso para hacer frente a los muggles.

Los ministros empezaron a guardar sus documentos. La bruja india y los magos de Abu Dabi y Singapur se miraron sonrientes. A ellos también les gustaría revelar el secreto, sin duda, pero primaba más su deseo de que Bellatrix no siguiera acaparando poder. Debían conquistarlo ellos, que llevaban años de maquinaciones y tramas para que así fuera.

-Bueno, pues como ya está todo dicho... -empezó el singapurense.

-Un momento -murmuró Bellatrix mirándole por fin-, me doy cuenta ahora de que su acento es un poco desastroso, querido. ¿Ha dicho arma secreta? Había entendido amante secreta y, francamente, no era algo que desease comentar con usted... Pero arma...

Todo el mundo paró de recoger y clavaron sus ojos en la morena. Rodolphus y Adrien se miraron frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué pretendía Bellatrix? No habían diseñado nada más, nada para atacar a los muggles, no era ese el enfoque que le dieron al problema. Igual iba de farol... Aunque su exmarido la conocía bien y sabía de sobra cuál era su tono de tener una snitch bajo la manga. Tendría que ser algo que hubiese hecho ella sola, a espaldas de todos. Era imposible, pasaban juntos casi todo el día, ¿qué arma podía haber desarrollado la bruja?

-Mi primera idea también fueron las pociones que habéis nombrado -murmuró la bruja cogiendo su bolso con cuidado-. Pero como bien habéis remarcado, es una opción muy insuficiente y que nos afectaría también a nosotros. Sin embargo esto...

Con deliberada lentitud porque la expectación bien lo valía, sacó una pequeña caja metálica de su bolso. Estaba protegida por todo tipo de encantamientos y solo ella podía abrirla. La colocó sobre la mesa y con un gesto de su varita, se abrió. Los ministros que estaban sentados a sus lados se alejaron un poco de ella de forma inconsciente. El resto contuvieron el aliento. Con otro giro de su varita, cuatro viales levitaron sobre el centro de la mesa. Las sustancias que contenían eran azules, verdosas y transparentes y se distinguían en ellas partículas de alguna sustancia indefinida. Nadie reconoció de qué filtros se trataba.

-Aunque sean pociones de invención propia, ninguna será capaz de... -empezó el ministro de Abu Dabi.

-No son pociones. Son cepas.

Quienes sabían un poco de medicina (mágica o muggle, daba igual), sintieron un escalofrío. La mexicana murmuró con cierto temor: "¿Ce... cepas?".

-Cepas de los virus de las enfermedades de la peste, la viruela, la gripe española y el tifus. Las enfermedades más mortales que han existido en el mundo muggle. La peste negra, en el siglo XIV mató casi a la mitad de la población mundial. La pandemia de gripe española del siglo XX mató en un año a cien millones de personas. La viruela, solo en el siglo XX causó la muerte de más de 300 millones de personas. Y lo mismo las fiebres del tifus, que además mutaron en enfermedades más graves.

Todos, sin excepción, tragaron saliva y separaron sus sillas de la mesa para alejarse de los viales que flotaban frente a ellos. No obstante, eran incapaces de dejar de contemplarlos.

-Como sabéis, las enfermedades muggles no afectan a la población mágica, somos inmunes. Aunque para algunas de ellas, como la viruela, desarrollaron una vacuna, para la gripe y la peste no las hay. Se erradicaron cuando mejoraron las condiciones de higiene, pero conservaron las cepas en un laboratorio subterráneo por si hacía falta estudiarlas. Obviamente para ellos resulta inaccesible, pero con un par de hechizos pudimos sustraerlas sin problema... Con magia no cuesta nada replicar esta fórmula, puedo obtener litros en un solo día. Aunque ni siquiera es necesario. Se contagian por el aire, por la saliva, de persona a persona. Con infectar a unos pocos muggles, ya estaría, la población mundial caería enferma. Los efectos de todas ellas son altamente desagradables y repulsivos. Serían muertes lentas y agónicas, no habría forma de pararlo. Muy pocos sobrevivirían, ni siquiera lo verían venir... No les daría tiempo a utilizar sus armas nucleares -se burló la bruja-. La enfermedad es el más cruel de los cuatro jinetes.

Solo los ministros con progenitores de sangre muggle entendieron la última referencia. Todos la miraron con horror sin atreverse a decir nada. Hasta su marido se había quedado congelado. Bellatrix no lo había hecho a sus espaldas sino delante de sus narices. Ahora entendía su repentino interés por los libros de medicina e historia muggle... Hasta él sintió miedo de aquella mujer a la que tanto quería. El resto parecían pensar lo mismo: era retorcido, cruel. Era perfecto. La mortífaga había conseguido que los magos dejaran de ser una minoría indefensa, volvían a suponer una amenaza. Como nadie se atrevía a comentar nada, de nuevo tomó la palabra:

-Entonces qué, ¿les parece suficiente o busco algo más? Porque no duden que podría encontrar más métodos. Soy la mejor en magia oscura, en extorsiones y en formas de tortura, nadie me gana en mi propio terreno.

Todos captaron que la bruja no hablaba de los muggles sino de los tres ministros que habían intentado boicotear sus planes. Con un gesto de su varita, los tubos volvieron a su caja. La cerró y volvió a guardarla en su bolso.

-Bueno... Obviamente jamás usaríamos eso, pero es cierto que así ya contamos con una garantía. Yo mantengo mi voto a favor -sentenció el ministro estadounidense.

Poco a poco todos le secundaron. Hasta los ministros de India y Abu Dabi reconocieron que les había ganado. Se dieron cuenta de que la habían subestimado y pensaron que mejor aceptar la derrota y no garantizarse semejante enemiga. Así que asintieron también. El díscolo singapurense asumió con rabia que no podía oponerse él solo. Así que forzando una sonrisa que le dolió en cada ápice de su ser, asintió también.

La mortífaga realizó el conjuro que permitía la votación. Era una forma de juramento inquebrantable: el resultado era vinculante y debía cumplirse. Enumeró las condiciones: en un plazo de cinco años, revelarían el secreto a los muggles, hasta entonces, trabajarían para buscar nuevas estrategias que garantizaran su éxito y nadie hablaría de las cepas mortales que tenían como seguro de vida. Seguidamente comenzó el proceso. Por turnos, cada ministro alzó su varita. Todas ellas emitieron chispas verdes mostrando así su voto positivo. Una vez hubieron votado los treinta, las chispas se convirtieron en llamas que ardieron durante un minuto y finalmente se apagaron. El pacto quedó sellado. La anfitriona les dio de nuevo las gracias por su asistencia, quedó a su disposición por si necesitaban algo y dio la reunión por concluida.

-Eres una loca muy peligrosa -susurró su marido mientras la abrazaba.

-Necesitaba estar segura -le respondió ella-, siento habéroslo ocultado, pero ya teníamos suficientes problemas.

-¿Tu adorable novia muggle lo sabe?

-No se lo he contado, pero fue ella quien me dio la idea. Y lleva meses viéndome leer y consultar sobre pandemias muggles, algo sospecha, pero ha preferido no preguntar. Se lo contaré esta tarde.

Se separaron por fin. Rodolphus la miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza sin saber si estaba enfadado con ella. La bruja puso ojitos inocentes, le besó en la mejilla y seguidamente se alejó para charlar con el resto de ministros. Tras casi una hora de cortesías entre unos y otros, decidió que era hora de irse, tantas emociones la habían dejado agotada. Se despidió de los invitados que quedaban y buscó a Adrien y a su marido. El primero fue más fácil de encontrar, se hallaba conversando con la ministra india. Ya fuera del edificio encontraron a Rodolphus que parecía algo más acalorado que antes pero más sonriente. Adrien se despidió de ellos y quedaron en verse al día siguiente en el Ministerio. La morena miró a su marido y le cogió de la mano:

-¿Nos vamos a...? -empezó a preguntar- ¡Llevas sangre en la muñeca! ¿¡Estás bien!? ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó nerviosa.

-Tranquila -murmuró él limpiándola con un hechizo rápido-, no es mía. Ambos hacemos cosas a las espaldas del otro. Pero digamos que... no pienso permitir que nadie hable o mire mal a la que siempre consideraré mi mujer.

Bellatrix encarnó una ceja. Recordó que el Ministro de Singapur había abandonado el primero la sala con aspecto algo aturdido y nadie había vuelto a verlo. La bruja sonrió con crueldad. Besó de nuevo a su exmarido y no preguntó. Adoraba que torturara por ella y sabía que él tampoco dejaba cabos sueltos. Así que todo solucionado. Se cogieron en de la mano y aparecieron a las puertas de la Mansión Lestrange.

Nellie, Rabastan y Dolohov habían pasado la mañana en un estado de nervios preocupante. Todos sabían lo que se jugaban en aquella reunión y ansiaban que saliese bien. Cuando volvió del trabajo la muggle decidió cocinar algo para distraerse. De inmediato, Rabastan -que ya se hacía llamar "Chef Rab"- se había unido para hacer lo que él consideraba "ayudar" y la castaña "entorpecer". Por suerte era una mujer paciente. El sueco se había sumado pero sin ensuciarse: se sentó y los observó mientras intentaban conversar sobre cualquier tema banal.

A primera hora de la tarde ya tenían varias empanadas y pasteles de diversos sabores. Así que se habían trasladado al salón y estaban jugando con Voldy y Sweeney a ver quién atrapaba antes los galeones que les lanzaban. Repentinamente ambos escarbatos se paralizaron durante unos segundos y salieron corriendo.

-¿Qué les pasa? -preguntó Dolohov extrañado.

-Que viene su mamá, la oyen en cuanto se _apariciona_ -respondió la muggle nerviosa.

De inmediato tanto ella como los dos magos echaron a correr hacia la entrada. Les bastó ver la amplia sonrisa que mostraban los recién llegados para entender que lo habían conseguido. Todos gritaron con alegría. Nellie abrazó a su novia mientras los escarbatos trepaban por su vestido para ser parte de la felicidad colectiva. Dolohov abrazó también a su marido. Rabastan se los quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido por discriminarle. Al poco su hermano le incluyó también en la muestra de afecto. Cuando se serenaron, decidieron pasar al salón para contarles lo sucedido. De camino, Rodolphus contempló el bolso de su mujer y a Nellie con cierto temor.

-Querida, no deberías llevar eso encima. Sé que está protegido, pero...

-No son los originales, solo réplicas inofensivas. No iba a llevar semejante arma biológica con toda esa gente de la que no me fío... Los de verdad están a buen recaudo de una de mis mansiones.

Su exmarido suspiró aliviado. Al instante el resto preguntaron de qué hablaban. Bellatrix sintió renovado temor de que a su novia no le pareciera bien que hubiese dedicado meses a buscar la forma de destruir a su raza. Aún así empezó el relato. Todos escucharon con atención.

Nellie se sintió muy orgullosa cuando le contaron que todos los mandatarios habían elogiado sus propuestas. No obstante, torcieron el gesto cuando escucharon la parte de los tres ministros renegados; sobre todo el que había sido desagradable con la mortífaga. Dolohov miró de reojo a su marido sabiendo que no lo habría dejado pasar. Las expresiones cambiaron radicalmente conforme avanzó la historia: sabían que no habían trabajado en ningún plan B.

-¿Cómo los has convencido? -le preguntó la castaña.

-Verás... -empezó la mortífaga.

Les contó la conversación que tuvo con Nellie sobre la peste y las pandemias muggles el día después de matar a Voldemort. Siguió informándose con todo tipo de libros sobre la materia para estar segura de que lo entendía. No le costó descubrir el potencial destructor que encerraba aquello. En algunos de los artículos leyó sobre la forma en que conservaban las cepas en un laboratorio subterráneo en una de las zonas de frío más extremo de Siberia. Mandó a dos de sus magos de más confianza y localizaron el lugar.

Un par de_ imperios_, algunos _alohomoras_ y hechizos insonorizantes después, entraron a la cámara en cuestión. No se llevaron todo el material disponible sino muestras de cada uno: los muggles seguían teniendo los viales por si querían investigar. Luego lo mandó estudiar al laboratorio mágico de San Mungo y le explicaron que aquellas bacterias eran sencillas de encontrar en hongos mágicos y diversas plantas y podrían combinarlas para replicar la fórmula. Así que se dio por satisfecha de haber encontrado un arma secreta.

Superado el estupor inicial, los tres magos procedieron a hacerle todo tipo de preguntas. Les interesó especialmente cómo dichas enfermedades afectaban a los muggles. La repulsión al saberlo fue absoluta. Bellatrix observó a su novia con tristeza, era la única que no había abierto la boca. La cogió de la mano y murmuró:

-No pienso usarlo, Nell, no voy a matar a los muggles. Les he perdonado la vida a los sangre sucia que me molestan más... Conviviremos en paz, estoy segura. Y en caso de que quisieran matarnos y tuviéramos que defendernos... A ti no te pasaría nada, estarías en casa completamente alejada de ellos. Y para estar seguras te haría una transfusión de mi sangre: los anticuerpos que me aporta la magia deberían protegerte a ti también, son más eficaces que cualquier vacuna. No pasará nada, te lo prometo. Es solo que ya sabes que necesitaba ganar y...

Su voz fue perdiendo fuerza. "¿Estás enfadada?" le preguntó mirándola a los ojos. Nellie no lo sabía. Claro que sospechaba que Bellatrix andaba detrás de algo así, pero no imaginó que fuera de semejante magnitud... O quizá sí y por eso no preguntó. Sabía que de haberlo hecho, la mortífaga se lo hubiese contado. Al igual que sabía que la apertura al mundo muggle por la vía no-violenta la estaba haciendo por ella, para que no tuviera que esconder su condición toda su vida. Por otra parte, le emocionaba que le ofreciera lo que más valoraba: su propia sangre. Así que finalizó su debate interno.

-No. No me importaría ser la única muggle del mundo, ¡aparecería en los libros de criaturas extrañas!

Bellatrix sonrió profundamente aliviada, la besó y susurró en su oído: "Siempre serás mi criatura favorita. Te quiero, muggle molesta". Nellie sintió un escalofrío de placer y le cogió la mano con cariño. El momento se vio interrumpido por Rodolphus, que exclamó como si nada:

-¡Bueno, todo aclarado! Vamos a lo importante: huelo comida, ¿dónde está?

-Eres con la comida peor que los escarbatos con los objetos brillantes... -murmuró su marido.

A pesar de todo lo que habían cocinado, ninguno de los tres había sido capaz de probar bocado por los nervios. Así que decidieron hacer una merienda-cena. Rabastan llamó a Ruffy y le indicó que trajese lo que habían preparado a la mesa del salón. El elfo obedeció de inmediato.

Rodolphus se abalanzó sobre los platos incluso antes de que la criatura los colocara en la mesa. Las reuniones de alta política le abrían el apetito... igual que todo lo demás. El resto comieron lo que pudieron o más bien lo que les dejó el dueño de la casa. Tras terminar con el bizcocho de calabaza, Bellatrix se medio tumbó en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su novia y cerró los ojos. No estaba cansada pero necesitaba evadirse durante un rato y hacer balance de los acontecimientos. Nellie le pasó un brazo por la espalda y la atrajo más hacia sí mientras conversaba con los magos.

-Oye, Eleanor, tú que trabajas con él, ¿es verdad que Macnair está liado con la becaria de la oficina de trasladores? -inquirió Rodolphus con curiosidad.

La muggle iba a abordar el cotilleo sin problemas, pero se interrumpió al ver entrar a Ruffy a toda velocidad entre el sofoco y el agobio. Con esfuerzo para hablar, la voz aguda del elfo empezó a soltar a toda velocidad:

-¡Disculpen, señores Lestrange, yo...! No sé si debía dejarla entrar... Pero dice que es familia de Madame Black y que...

Ahí Ruffy se arrodilló agotado por el esfuerzo de haber intentado frenar a la invitada no deseada. No hizo falta pedirle más explicaciones porque al poco Andrómeda entró al salón. Bellatrix abrió los ojos, se incorporó y se tensó notablemente. Los cinco miraron a la recién llegada. Se había maquillado bien y lucía un vestido azul oscuro, sencillo pero favorecedor. Tras morir su marido apenas tenía ingresos, pero sospecharon que había querido elegir algo así para resultar más elegante ante su hermana. Pese al ímpetu con el que había hecho su aparición, parecía haber perdido bastante aplomo al encontrarse con la reunión familiar. No esperaba tanta gente. Los saludó con nerviosismo y murmuró:

-Perdón por interrumpir... Llevo días queriendo quedar con Bella. No quería molestarte en el trabajo, imaginaba que seguirías viviendo aquí y he supuesto que... Bueno que igual te apetecía hacer algo juntas o...

Se interrumpió sintiéndose un tanto ridícula. No le había entrado a nadie con tanto nerviosismo ni en sus primeras citas durante la adolescencia. Era una mujer fría y decidida, pero aquella no solo era su hermana largo tiempo añorada. También era la emperatriz suprema de ese nuevo mundo: un gesto suyo y ella y su familia cruzaba a la otra vida. Así que mejor abrazar cualquier rastro de humildad. Su hermana la miraba un tanto perpleja sin saber cómo reaccionar. Rodolphus decidió hacerse cargo de la situación:

-No te preocupes, Ruffy, tranquilo, está bien, puedes marcharte.

El elfo suspiró visiblemente aliviado, le dio las gracias y se despidió con una reverencia. Con la humana no tuvo tan claro qué hacer, no estaba seguro de lo que deseaba Bellatrix... Aún así se arriesgó. Él y su hermano siempre se habían querido y apoyado mutuamente y le daba pena que la mortífaga no tuviese algo así. Después de perder a Narcissa igual no era mala idea retomar la relación con Andrómeda... Y en cualquier caso él la vigilaría para proteger a su exmujer como hacía siempre. Así que con un gesto de la mano le indicó:

-Siéntate con nosotros. Ya conoces a Rab -el aludido le dio dos besos-, este es mi marido Dolohov -el sueco le tendió la mano con educación- y ella es nuestra querida Eleanor.

La muggle se levantó incómoda para aceptar la mano que la castaña le tendía, pero no estaba segura de si debía aceptarla. Bellatrix le había hablado del su descarriada hermana y sabía que no había tomado una decisión respecto a su relación. La miró de reojo y la duelista asintió de forma casi imperceptible. Así que estrechó la mano de la recién llegada que le sonrió y comentó:

-Andrómeda, mucho gusto.

La muggle asintió nerviosa y volvió a sentarse junto a su novia. En el sofá de enfrente, Rabastan le señaló a la castaña un hueco vacío para que se sentara junto a ellos. La bruja aceptó agradecida y se acomodó. Dolohov le ofreció una taza de té que sin duda necesitaba. Tras el primer sorbo les felicitó por su boda. Después les preguntó y felicitó por el asunto del Estatuto del Secreto: el Profeta había publicado una edición especial para anunciar que en la cumbre se había aprobado desvelarlo. Rodolphus le dio los detalles fundamentales y ella asintió con interés. Miró de reojo a Bellatrix y vaticinó que iba a ser una velada interesante.


	41. Chapter 41

Andrómeda y los Lestrange pasaron a charlar sobre asuntos más insustanciales y Bellatrix siguió sin intervenir. Miraba a su hermana sin que su rostro trasluciera ninguna emoción. Esta a su vez le dirigía miradas nerviosas pero tampoco se atrevía a decirle nada. Y por supuesto no entendía la relación que tenían entre ellos. No sabía si debía mostrar sus condolencias por la separación de Rodolphus o felicitarla por la atractiva muggle sobre la que dormitaba antes de que ella llegara. Así que optó por evitarlo.

-Ah, por cierto, Rodolphus, quería darte las gracias por convencer a Dora para ver a un sanador de almas. Yo se lo insinué varias veces pero se lo tomó como una ofensa a su cordura y se indignó. Sin embargo ahora va todas las tardes porque se lo sugeriste tú. Y morirá antes que confesarlo, pero creo que le ayuda bastante. Aunque sigue sin lograr metamorfosearse, se la ve más tranquila y menos irritable.

El mortífago no la había "animado" ni se lo había "sugerido". Simplemente le había indicado con una sonrisa que o iba a terapia o la despedía. Lo hacía por su bien, porque sabía que después de Azkaban quien no pedía ayuda nunca se recuperaba del todo (y más ella que había perdido a su marido y había descubierto que su padre era su tío). Por eso y porque no quería tener a una auror saltando con espanto cada vez que el viento movía una cortina y la confundía con un dementor...

-De nada. Nymphadora es buena en su trabajo, deseo que sus capacidades no se vean limitadas por unos meses malos.

-No, lo superará seguro, es una chica muy fuerte. Y además te respeta mucho.

Así era. Pese a que lo odiaba por ser mortífago y por su relación con Bellatrix y Voldemort, Tonks sentía cierta admiración por su nuevo jefe. Era un hombre de aspecto encantador y de interior oscuro que lograba lo que se proponía. Y sobre todo sabía cómo manejar a la gente. La metamorfomaga había creído que la trataría con desprecio por pertenecer a la Orden. O que la relegaría a tareas menores porque sus paranoias mentales y carencias físicas tras la prisión eran notables. Pero en absoluto: le exigía lo mismo que al resto. Cuando llegó tarde porque las pesadillas ahogaron el sonido del despertador, Tonks se justificó alegando que si su exmujer no la hubiese mandado a la cárcel, ahora tendrían menos problemas.

-En primer lugar, Nymphadora -la cortó remarcando bien el nombre-, perdisteis la guerra, has tenido tiempo para asumirlo. Y en segundo, ¿estás triste porque has pasado unos pocos meses en Azkaban? -preguntó con voz burlona- La mayoría aquí hemos estado una media de quince años, así que si no quieres igualar nuestra marca, saca tu varita y demuestra que tienes en ti algo de los Black aparte de la arrogancia.

Eso cambió radicalmente la imagen que la hufflepuff tenía de Rodolphus Lestrange a quien siempre consideró un títere de Bellatrix. Aumentó su odio hacia él pero también su respeto. Sacó su varita y no pudo evitar mascullar: "Ahora entiendo que te casaras con ella, sois tal para cual". A lo que el mortífago respondió con otra sonrisa: "Gracias, pero con halagos no vas a conseguir nada". La chica realmente se esforzó y fue recuperando sus destrezas, así que el resto la respetaban y la consideraban parte importante del equipo. Era una relación extraña y compleja, pero funcionaba. Obviamente Rodolphus no reveló nada de eso a Andrómeda.

Cuando se agotó la conversación sobre su hija, para romper el incómodo silencio, la bruja castaña se sirvió un trozo de bizcocho de limón.

-¡Esto está buenísimo! -exclamó sorprendida- Hace décadas que no tengo elfos, pero no recordaba que cocinaran tan bien...

-No, lo hemos hecho Eleanor y yo -comentó Rabastan con orgullo-, por eso está tan bueno.

-Para ser exactos, Eleanor lo ha hecho -corrigió Dolohov con tono burlón-. Mientras, Rab ha cubierto la encimera de harina, se ha rallado la mano con el rallador y ha maldecido a todos los magos desde Merlín porque le ha saltado el zumo del limón al ojo.

El aludido le miró con rabia por haberle delatado. El resto se rieron con ganas, hasta Bellatrix se sumó. Andrómeda decidió que ese era un buen hilo para establecer contacto con ellas. Miró a Nellie y preguntó con amabilidad:

-Se te da muy bien cocinar, ¿no, Eleanor? Es el mejor bizcocho que he probado nunca. Yo me manejo bien en la cocina, pero la repostería se me da fatal.

-Yo... -murmuró Nellie nerviosa- Era pastelera... Antes, en mi mundo...

Antes, en su mundo, Nellie era pastelera y estaba muy orgullosa de ello. Era un trabajo digno que se le daba muy bien y le permitía ganarse la vida. Pero ahora, entre magos de la nobleza le sonaba ridículo. Era como un elfo de servicio, solo que de categoría inferior porque ellos sí tenían magia... Así que no añadió nada, solo bajó la mirada avergonzada. Todos los demás abrieron la boca a la vez, Rodolphus fue el más rápido:

-Sí, es la persona que mejor cocina del mundo. Además es la principal responsable de que el plan de apertura al mundo muggle que nos permitirá vivir libremente sin escondernos haya salido adelante. Ministros de todo el mundo se han quedado impresionados con sus ideas. También nos salvó la vida en más de una misión y fue responsable del éxito de muchas de ellas. Aunque sin duda su mayor logro es haber conseguido que la persona más desequilibrada, atormentada y violenta que conozco se haya vuelto mucho más tratable y soportable.

"Eres imbécil" le espetó Bellatrix al escuchar la última parte. Rodolphus le sonrió abiertamente sabiendo que no lo pensaba en absoluto. Su exmujer agradecía con todo su ser que hubiese puesto en valor a su novia. Y por supuesto Nellie parecía a punto de llorar de emoción.

-Ah sí, hay un drama con eso... -murmuró Dolohov sirviéndose un café- Mi marido le solicita a Eleanor que se case con él un par de veces al día y, por lo que sea, Bella no lo lleva bien. Mi ilusión es que en una de esas_ crucie_ a Rod hasta volverlo loco, se maten entre ellos y quedarme yo con Eleanor.

Ahí la muggle giró la cara con disimulo para deshacerse de la humedad que empezaba a anegar sus ojos. Bellatrix la besó en la mejilla con cariño. Su hermana dedujo que la relación entre ambas era más profunda de lo que había supuesto. Y que los tres magos no la toleraban por temor a la mortífaga, sino que realmente la apreciaban. Así que era vital congraciarse con ella.

-¿Y cómo os conocisteis? Me dijo Dora que durante las semanas que Eleanor estuvo en Grimmauld les contó que la secues...

Se interrumpió al ver que su hermana empalidecía. Se había equivocado de pregunta. Se maldijo internamente, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido que Bellatrix no estaría orgullosa de haber empezado su relación con un secuestro? Iba a acabar peor que Narcissa... Ahí a la muggle se le pasó cualquier nerviosismo o timidez:

-Me salvó la vida. Tres veces en unos cinco minutos. Primero de morir quemada, después acuchillada y por último asfixiada -comentó Nellie alegremente.

-¡Oh! Vaya... -murmuró Andrómeda epatada sin saber qué decir- ¡Qué bonito!

-Sí, es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca -murmuró satisfecha.

Bellatrix colocó una mano en su cintura y la besó, ya sin contención alguna. Esa historia era mucho mejor que la del secuestro. Y además era verdad: lo primero que hizo al conocerla fue salvarla de Mr. Todd. Bueno, lo segundo; lo primero fue admirar su espectacular físico, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo nadie. Andrómeda, dudosa de qué decir mientras veía a su hermana comerle la boca a una muggle, giró la vista hacia Rodolphus. El mago tenía la mano sobre la rodilla de su marido y miraba a su exmujer embobado, le encantaba verla feliz. "¡¿En serio, qué relación tienen estos cinco?!" se preguntó internamente. Para sentirse menos incómoda, se arriesgó a hacer otro comentario:

-Yo siempre creí que erais la pareja perfecta, en el colegio pasabais todo el tiempo juntos, incluso más que Lucius y Narcissa...

-¡Claro que Bella y yo somos la pareja perfecta! -exclamó Rodolphus- Nos queremos mucho más de lo que los Malfoy podrán quererse nunca. Estábamos siempre juntos por eso y para evitar que nos molestaran compañeros del sexo opuesto deslumbrados por nuestra belleza... Nos buscábamos ligues mutuamente y nos espantábamos a los molestos. ¿Pero no viste que tu hermana tenía otros intereses? ¡Si se unió al equipo de quidditch solo por la rubia que jugaba de cazadora!

-No, no lo vio -intervino Bellatrix hablando por fin-. Estaba ocupada buscando la forma de traicionarnos... Y no necesito leer tu mente para saber que me consideras una hipócrita porque ahora estoy con una muggle, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, a ver... -murmuró Andrómeda sin atreverse a mentir.

-Te explico la diferencia: yo cumplí. Me comporté en casa hasta el final, hice un matrimonio de sangre pura como se esperaba de mí y me uní a los mortífagos como me pidieron. Viví la vida que mi familia eligió para mí y mi apellido exigía y asumí las consecuencias de mis actos. Ahora hemos ganado la guerra, he matado al mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos y soy la máxima autoridad del mundo mágico de Inglaterra (y pronto del mundo entero). Así que estoy en posición de estar con quien me de la real gana. Me lo he ganado, tú nunca te ganaste nada.

-¿Y si hubieses conocido a Eleanor a los quince? -preguntó su hermana- ¿No hubieses renunciado a todo por ella?

Nellie vio evidente que no. Bellatrix no hubiese renunciado a su fortuna, su estatus y su futuro cuando aún no los tenía ganados. Y sabía que no mentiría. La duelista tuvo que pensarlo durante un rato. Al fin, respondió con lentitud:

-Puede ser, igual sí. Pero ¿sabes qué hubiese hecho primero? Contárselo a mis hermanas antes de abandonarlas con unos padres que las maltrataban.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio altamente incómodo. Para todos menos para la mortífaga, que volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Nellie y a pasarle un brazo por la cintura. Descubrió que en esa posición la visión de su escote era aún mejor, así que se centró en eso. La muggle, emocionada por la confesión, se ajustó la cintura del vestido para bajarse el escote un poco más y que su novia disfrutara de las vistas. La morena sonrió satisfecha. Al rato, su hermana murmuró:

-Tienes razón, lo siento, Bellatrix, ya te lo dije. Aunque me consuela saber que Rodolphus te cuidó...

-Por supuesto que sí, lo hice y lo haré siempre -aseguró Rodolphus.

La morena levantó la vista por unos segundos y sonrió al mago. Después volvió a centrarse en su adorable muggle. A ella el silencio no le resultaba en absoluto incómodo, estaba en una posición muy agradable. Pero como al resto sí, Nellie optó por sacar un tema cualquiera y les preguntó a los recién casados cómo se conocieron ellos.

-¡Oh, es la historia más romántica del mundo! -exclamó Rodolphus- Como os he dicho, Belle y yo nos buscábamos candidatos para...

-Pero tú no fuiste a _Howuars_, ¿no? -preguntó la muggle a Dolohov.

-No, estudié en Durmstrang y cuando acabé vine aquí para estudiar un curso superior en Relaciones Mágicas Internacionales. Siempre me gustó Inglaterra. Como simpatizaba con la causa de Voldemort y él personalmente me ofreció unirme, me pareció un buen plan. El día que me probó para medir mis habilidades estaban solo él y Bellatrix. Me enfrenté a ella en un duelo y aunque estuvo reñido, me derrotó. Me jodió bastante perder, pero me fascinó su forma de luchar: nunca había visto a nadie tan salvaje y elegante a la vez y que lo hiciera de forma tan natural, como si le saliera solo sin ningún esfuerzo... Y así se lo dije al terminar.

Una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en los labios de Bellatrix al recordarlo.

-Ella no me respondió. Me miró de arriba a abajo, me agarró del brazo y nos apareció en esta mansión. Sin soltarme ni darme explicación alguna (yo tampoco pregunté porque Bella siempre ha resultado igual de inquietante y peligrosa), me hizo entrar. Me llevó hasta el despacho donde estaba su marido y le espetó: "Este. Líate con este". Cerró la puerta y se fue. Ahí nos quedamos los dos... -murmuró el sueco sonriendo- Y hasta hoy.

-¿En serio? -inquirió Andrómeda perpleja- ¿Y te pareció normal?

-No, claro que no. Al principio creí que era algún tipo de prueba de acceso a los mortífagos. Pero yo siempre he sido gay y era el chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida. Así que estaba completamente dispuesto a sacrificarme por la causa.

-¿Y tú? -le preguntó a Rodolphus sin salir de su asombro.

-Mira, Andrómeda, no sé cómo sería tu matrimonio, pero yo siempre me he esforzado en hacer feliz a mi esposa y complacerla. Si Belle viene y me ordena que me líe con un rubio de ojos azules con cuerpo de escultura griega, yo obedezco a mi mujer, como debe ser.

Los cuatro que ya conocían la historia rieron. A Nellie le pareció precioso mientras que Andrómeda lo fue asimilando poco a poco. Rabastan le comentó a su hermano que fue un desagradecido porque nunca le devolvió el favor a Bellatrix.

-Juro que lo intenté, pero ninguna bruja me parecía suficiente para ella... Y ahora sabemos por qué, ¡cómo iba a saber yo que tenía que buscar entre los muggles! Hay millones de ellos, hubiese sido imposible encontrar a Eleanor...

-Trabajaba en una pastelería, Rody -le recordó su marido-, la habrías encontrado seguro. Aunque antes de fijarte en ella habrías devorado toda la tienda, por supuesto.

Todos rieron ante la certera afirmación.

-Me habría venido bien, me habría sacado de la pobreza... -murmuró Nellie acariciándole el pelo a Bellatrix.

-¡Y lo mejor es que hubiese podido conocer al célebre Sweeney Todd! -exclamó el mago.

Al instante Bellatrix se incorporó y le dirigió una mirada asesina por nombrar a su más odiado rival. No pudo insultarle porque uno de los escarbatos que dormían ocultos entre los pliegues de su falda había asomado la cabecita creyendo que le llamaban. Nellie lo cogió con cariño y murmuró:

-No, pequeñín, no hablábamos de ti, vuelve a dormir -murmuró arropándolo en la tela de su vestido.

-¿No se llamaba Voldy? -preguntó Andrómeda.

-No, ese es su hermano, ¿ves? Está aquí dormidito -murmuró Nellie enseñándoselo.

La bruja asintió cada vez más estupefacta. Al parecer su hermana tenía una novia muggle y dos hijos escarbatos, ¿¡pero cuántos capítulos se había perdido!? Para intentar comprender mejor su mundo y las bromas que parecían compartir entre los cinco, preguntó quién era el tal Sweeney. Su hermana maldijo a Merlín en varios idiomas y le prohibió a Nellie responder. La muggle se encogió de hombros. Rodolphus sonrió encantado.

-Verás, había una vez un barbero llamando Benjamin Barker que tenía una mujer muy guapa -comenzó el mago-. Pero también había un juez malo que se enamoró de ella y para librarse de Benjamin...

-¡Cállate ahora mismo, Rod! -bramó Bellatrix.

El mortífago hizo el gesto de cerrarse la boca con cremallera y la bruja se relajó de nuevo.

-Para librarse del marido lo mandó quince años a la cárcel por un crimen que no cometió -continuó Dolohov-. Y cuando por fin regresó, se había vuelto loco y se hacía llamar...

-¿PERO Y TÚ CÓMO LO SABES? ¡CÁLLATE TÚ TAMBIÉN! -le ordenó la morena.

Y antes de que lo pudiera evitar...

-Se hacía llamar Sweeney Todd -completó Rabastan- y decidió que era una gran idea degollar a todo el que acudiese a su barbería. Nuestra querida Eleanor consideró que era un desperdicio...

-¿¡PERO ES QUE SE LO HAS CONTADO A TODOS!? ¿Has escrito un reportaje para el Profeta o algo así? -le preguntó Bellatrix a su novia con exasperación.

-No, cielo. Es que cuando terminó la guerra y tú estabas con el Señor Serpiente todo el rato pasé mucho tiempo con ellos. Querían saber cosas de mí y tampoco tenía mucho más que contar... -respondió la muggle.

-¡Espera! -intervino Andrómeda- ¿Ese es el Mr. Todd del que me habló Dora? Como en Azkaban perdió todos sus recuerdos felices solo le quedan algunos extraños. Me contó que Eleanor les habló mucho de un tal Mr. Todd del que estaba enamorada. Al estar en la cárcel se acordó de que él también lo estuvo y protagonizó varios de sus delirios...

Todos rieron al ver lo universal que era la fama del barbero diabólico. Todos menos Bellatrix, que puso los ojos en blanco y maldijo a los cielos. Aunque se alegró internamente de que a su sobrina también la torturasen las memorias de Sweeney Todd. Sin poder contenerse, la hermana mediana preguntó cómo terminaba la historia. Aunque vio que era un tema espinoso sentía una curiosidad insana. La pastelera se lo explicó alegremente:

-Decidí usar los cadáveres para hacer empanadas de carne y así mi negoció triunfó.

-Es hipnótico de ver -comentó Rabastan-. Lo hicimos con el cadáver de Voldemort.

-Uy sí, ¡las voldyburguesas! Absolutamente deliciosas -recordó Rodolphus.

Andrómeda, cuyo rostro estaba casi peor que el de su hija cuando salió de la temida prisión, los miró de uno en uno. Todos sonreían con calma, la historia iba en serio. Se maldijo de nuevo por haberse fugado de casa y haberse perdido todo eso. Para cambiar de tema e intentar que su invitada no vomitara de la repulsión, Rodolphus le preguntó si ella estaba con alguien o prefería la soltería. Andrómeda comentó con sorna que ni los gnomos del jardín se acercaban a ella.

-Pero vamos, Bella, que si quieres buscarme a alguien como a tu marido...- añadió en broma para intentar congraciarse con su hermana.

La bruja la ignoró durante unos segundos. Pero al rato, para sorpresa de todos murmuró: "Rab sigue disponible". El aludido se sonrojó y antes de poder balbucear una respuesta, su hermano comentó con sorna:

-Siempre que no te importe que la mitad de hijos ilegítimos de Inglaterra sean probablemente suyos...

-¡Eso no es verdad! -protestó Rabastan con rabia- Yo siempre me aseguro de...

-Bah, Andy tampoco está para ponerse exquisita -le interrumpió Bellatrix-, que tiene dos críos de su difunto primo...

Andrómeda se sintió herida por la crudeza del comentario y por la mención a Sirius. Pero su hermana la había llamado Andy, como cuando eran pequeñas y la protegía de sus padres. Además no parecía bromear: no lo hacía para herirla sino para constatar la evidencia. Como juzgó que algo habían avanzado, decidió no protestar. Por los ventanales señoriales del salón comprobó que ya había anochecido, así que se despidió:

-Se me hace tarde, tengo que ir a buscar a Teddy, está con la vecina. Muchas gracias por la merienda y por el buen rato, echaba de menos la compañía de adultos... -miró a su hermana y añadió- Me alegro de verdad de que seas feliz, Bella, sin duda Eleanor es tu alma gemela. Me alegro mucho por vosotras.

Bellatrix asintió sin decir nada, pero pareció que en sus ojos había menos odio que al principio de la velada. Su hermana se arriesgó y le preguntó si podían quedar la semana siguiente para comer juntas. La aludida se lo pensó pero finalmente asintió. Andrómeda sonrió y le dijo que le mandaría una lechuza para concretar la hora. "Mándala al Ministerio, ya no vivo aquí" le indicó la morena. La castaña asintió ocultando su desconcierto. Su hermana tenía su propia casa en la que vivía con su muggle (y cuya ubicación obviamente no le iba a revelar), ¡cuántas sorpresas en una tarde! Rabastan la acompañó a la salida.  
Bellatrix y Nellie también se despidieron al poco. Se marcharon a su casa para correr a la playa y celebrar lo bien que había ido la cumbre internacional.


	42. Chapter 42

Las semanas siguientes la tensión de sus vidas se redujo. Como habían logrado aprobar su plan para revelar la magia, el ambiente en el Ministerio resultaba más optimista y triunfante. El poder de Bellatrix aumentaba cada día. La noticia de cómo una sola bruja había convencido al mundo entero de dar ese paso había corrido por la comunidad mágica como una snitch. Nadie dudaba de que en la próxima reunión del Consejo Mundial de Magia -el organismo más poderoso que tomaba las grandes decisiones- no solo la propondrían como miembro sino también como presidenta. Por supuesto la afectada contaba con ello.

Aún así seguían centrados en continuar por esa vía y trabajaban en pulir las propuestas para la apertura al mundo muggle. Y en eso estaba Bellatrix esa mañana cuando alguien llamó a su puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta. Solo una persona hacía eso.

-Te traigo un café, preciosa.

-¿Lleva...?

-Dos dedos de whisky, como a ti te gusta -se adelantó Rodolphus sentándose frente a ella.

-Gracias, Rod -murmuró la morena aceptado la bebida.

-Veo que has vuelto a castigar a Voldy -murmuró el mago al ver al escarbato encarcelado entre cubiletes guarda-plumas.

Bellatrix asintió. Le contó que su hijo se había enganchado al botón dorado de la capa de la jueza suprema del Alto Tribunal de Bruselas. A la visitante le había parecido adorable y no lo frenó. Así que logró arrancar el botón y desgarrar toda la capa. Por supuesto Bellatrix lo había arreglado con su varita, pero la vergüenza la había pasado igual. Así que de nuevo, Voldy había sido encerrado para reflexionar sobre su comportamiento. La mortífaga había probado una poción para que le saliera un remolino de pelo como a su hermano y darle el cambiazo a Nellie. Pero no funcionó, Voldy era un traidor que siempre volvía con ella. Había que quererlo con sus defectos, igual que a su difunto tocayo.

-¿Qué tal fue ayer la comida con Andy?

Desde que vivían en casas diferentes Rodolphus pasaba menos tiempo con su exmujer y la echaba de menos. Siempre que podía desayunaba con ellas, pero ahora era un hombre casado y sospechaba que a su marido no le hacía gracia que anduviera mendigando comida por otras casas. O quizá era porque solía tirarle los trastos a la pastelera, no estaba claro. Así que aprovechaba los descansos para pasar un rato con ella.

-Bien, fue sorprendentemente bien. Es un poco raro... -murmuró Bellatrix- Pero tampoco hemos cambiado tanto. Ella prácticamente no ha hecho nada salvo criar a sus hijos durante estos veinte años y yo domino el mundo. Y ya. Se cuenta rápido. No hubo mucha conversación, pero tampoco fue muy incómodo.

-Muy bien, poco a poco. ¿La has vuelto a incluir en el tapiz?

-Sí. A ella y a sus dos críos. A Nymphadora no le ha hecho gracia que se sepa que su padre es su tío, pero bah, tampoco ha habido mucho problema. Ya sabes cómo son nuestras familias...

-Lo sé. Me da un poco de pena esa chica, no sé si va a poder volver a metamorfosearse alguna vez. Desde el tercer día en Azkaban no ha podido cambiar ni el color de su pelo. Me ha contado que cuando es infeliz deja de controlarlo, le pasó cuando la rechazó el hombre-lobo y...

-¿Por qué te lo ha contado? ¿Ahora sois amigos? -inquirió la bruja con cierta inquina en su voz.

-No -respondió Rodolphus encogiéndose de hombros-, simplemente me lo ha contado. Le gusta hablar y creo que le es más fácil conmigo porque he estado dos veces en Azkaban, sé de lo que habla. Tengo una reunión semanal con ella para asegurarme de que no se va de la cabeza como tantos otros. Es buena auror, sobre todo con la magia defensiva. Es una Black al fin y al cabo.

"Genial, ahora es tu Black favorita" murmuró la bruja ignorándolo y centrándose en los documentos que tenía delante. El mago alzó las cejas sorprendido. Se levantó, rodeó la mesa y se arrodilló frente al sillón del escritorio de la bruja. La cogió de las manos y la obligó a mirarle.

-Tú siempre serás mi Black favorita, mi bruja favorita y mi hermana favorita.

Bellatrix frunció el ceño y le dedicó un mohín de enfado. "No es verdad, ya casi no nos vemos" murmuró enfurruñada. Rodolphus no pudo evitar sonreír. La obligó a levantarse, ocupó su sitio y la sentó sobre su regazo. La bruja apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y él la abrazó con cariño. Le explicó que ahora cada uno tenía su hogar y su pareja y no podían verse tanto, pero eso no quitaba que siguiera adorándola. A la slytherin le dio igual.

-Ya ni siquiera vienes a robarnos el desayuno -protestó ella-. Si Dolohov ha aniquilado hasta tu amor por la comida no me gusta para ti. Divórciate.

-Podría terminar el mundo con cien bombas nucleares de esas y lo único que sobreviviría sería mi amor por la comida, querida -bromeó él mientras le acariciaba la melena-. Pero tú también tienes a Eleanor, pasáis todo el día juntas, ya no me necesitas.

-Sí, quiero mucho a Nell, es mi mundo y quiero estar con ella siempre. Pero aparte de ella, tú eres toda la familia que me queda (la de verdad, no como mi reaparecida hermana a la que simplemente tolero). Ya nadie me toma el pelo con mudarnos a una granja en el campo y extrañamente echo de menos lo molesto e imbécil que puedes llegar a ser.

-¡Oooh! -exclamó el mago emocionado- ¡Eso es lo más bonito que me has dicho nunca!

Su exmujer simplemente profirió un gruñido de protesta.

-Mira, los domingos Dol queda con sus amigos a comer y luego van al quidditch. Yo le acompaño a veces, pero tampoco me emociona. ¿Qué te parece si a partir de ahora paso de ellos y quedo contigo? Podemos comer donde quieras y pasar la tarde juntos. Y llevarnos a Eleanor también. ¿Te apetece?

La bruja asintió más animada.

-Quedamos así entonces. Y ya que estaremos los tres y hablando de planes divertidos... y contando con que debemos vengarnos de Dol porque por su culpa te veo menos... Creo que en determinando momento podríamos conocernos en un sentido más íntimo y...

-Vale, ya está. Ya has propuesto hacer un trío, he recuperado a mi marido -sentenció la bruja.

Rodolphus rió y no añadió nada. No pensaba rendirse nunca. Siguieron en silencio en esa posición durante unos minutos. El mago ojeó los documentos que descansaban sobre el escritorio de la bruja. Casi todo era relativo al plan de apertura al mundo muggle. Aunque él no trabajaba en ello, estaba bastante al día: seguía quedando con Nellie para cotillear y ella le contaba cómo avanzaba el asunto.

-Mira -murmuró la bruja incorporándose un poco pero sin moverse de su regazo.

Con un gesto de su varita, uno de los documentos voló hasta su mano. Lo revisó unos segundos y se lo tendió al mortífago para que lo leyese.

Rodolphus lo observó con interés. Era un apartado de una de las leyes que acababan de tramitar para ir preparando el terreno. Ese punto establecía que a los muggles procedentes de familias en las que nunca había habido ningún mago se los consideraría de sangre pura ("puramente muggle, pero pura, al fin y al cabo").

-Lleva tanto tiempo bromeando con eso que al final se lo he concedido -comentó Bellatrix sonriente.

-Es buena idea. Pero ¿cómo funciona? ¿En la práctica afecta a algo?

-No, es más bien simbólico, como un gesto de respeto hacia ellos. Y así relacionarnos con ellos no nos convertirá en traidores de sangre, porque aunque sean de segunda clase, siguen siendo puros en cierta manera. En realidad en la práctica no afecta a nada, solo que...

-Solo que tú y Eleanor podréis casaros sin que afecte a tu estatus -completó Rodolphus-. Es brillante, Belle.

-Sí, yo creo que valdrá con esto. Obviamente el matrimonio tendrá que ser en secreto para que nadie comente. Pero al tratarse de una ley vinculante y sellada con magia, los tapices familiares y libros que documentan los cambios en los Sagrados Veintiocho no me considerarán una traidora. Claro que si tuviéramos hijos serían mestizos, pero no hay problema, eso jamás pasará; de sobra tenemos con estos dos... -murmuró mirando a Voldy que intentaba trepar por un cubo para escapar de su prisión.

-Me parece muy bien. Así dentro de unos años podéis...

-¿Cómo que dentro de unos años? Se lo quiero pedir ya. Este sábado hará un año que la secuestré, creo que es una buena fecha.

-Belle, no te lo tomes a mal, pero creo que sería mejor que esperaras un poco. Solo lleváis unos meses como pareja y...

-¿Y eso qué más da? Hace tiempo que sé que quiero pasar con ella el resto de mi vida. Ella siempre ha querido casarse y tener una familia de forma oficial, así que voy a concedérselo. Haremos una boda sencilla junto al mar, solo nosotras y...

-No es eso, preciosa. Mira, yo... Hablé con Eleanor de esto... Ella quiere casarse pero más a largo plazo. Por supuesto que te quiere de forma absoluta y desea que seas su familia, pero le da miedo que las cosas cambien. Ahora estáis de maravilla, vivís una luna de miel continua y parece que no, pero el matrimonio realmente cambia las cosas.

-¿Eso te lo ha dicho ella? -respondió Bellatrix intentado ocultar la tristeza.

-Sí... Se dio cuenta de que Dol y yo no habíamos discutido hasta que decidimos casarnos y tuvimos la horrible pelea esa. Además le da miedo que descubran que estás casada con una muggle y afecte a tu reputación. Sé que no pasará porque podrás manejarlo como hasta ahora, pero entiende que ella se preocupa por ti y quiere protegerte.

-Entonces no quiere casarse conmigo... -susurró la bruja conteniendo las lágrimas- Con Mr. Todd sí que quería.

-¡No, mi vida, no te pongas triste otra vez, por favor! -suplicó Rodolphus abrazándola de nuevo- Por supuesto que quiere casarse contigo, solo que prefiere esperar unos pocos años a que todo se estabilice. ¡Pero por el amor de Merlín, claro que te quiere! Te quiere tanto que siempre que la veo me sigue pidiendo que le cuente anécdotas de tu época en el colegio o cualquier cosa tuya. Te quiere más que nada, ¿a que eso lo sabes?

Bellatrix asintió con lentitud.

-Entonces ya está, no le des más vueltas. Háblalo con ella y verás cómo te sientes mejor. Ahora tengo que volver al trabajo porque mi departamento no funciona sin mí (al igual que el mundo entero), pero no me puedo ir si tú estás triste. Así que sonríeme para que me vaya feliz.

Bellatrix le miró e intentó forzar una sonrisa, pero sus músculos faciales no respondieron. Rodolphus le acarició la mejilla. Después alargó el brazo y liberó a Voldy de su confinamiento. La morena protestó, aún no había reflexionado lo suficiente. De inmediato el escarbato trepó por el vestido de la bruja y se agarró a su colgante.

-Míralo, ¡mira cómo te quiere! ¿Ves cómo sois una familia? Aquí tienes a tu hijo rebelde, es igual que tú a su edad.

La mortífaga mostró por fin una débil sonrisa mientras acariciaba al animal. Se levantó para liberar a su exmarido y le acompañó a la puerta. Antes de salir, Rodolphus la besó en la mejilla y comentó sonriente: "Somos una familia y no necesitamos ningún documento que lo acredite. Solo hay una cosa que podría unirnos más: un bonito y elegante trío, mi marido no tiene porqué enterarse, no quiero compartiros, así que...". Cuando vio que su exmujer sacaba la varita para lanzarle una maldición, supo que había recuperado su estado anímico y se marchó satisfecho.

La semana transcurrió sin más incidentes. Bellatrix reunió valor para preguntarle a Nellie sutilmente si deseaba casarse pronto. La castaña le respondió que no había prisa, mejor que la apertura al mundo muggle estuviera más desarrollada para que la acogieran mejor. La bruja asintió y no objetó.

El viernes, como cada semana, Dolohov y Rodolphus fueron a cenar a su casa. De nuevo Rabastan no acudió porque tenía una cita con alguna amante. No lo necesitaron para disfrutar de la compañía. El pequeño de los Lestrange no solía intervenir mucho en la conversación: cada palabra era un bocado que perdía, no podía permitírselo. De vez en cuando Nellie contemplaba fascinada los abdominales que se marcaban bajo su camisa, ¡¿cómo era posible comiendo tanto?! En lo que sí intervino Rodolphus fue en las cábalas que estaban haciendo su marido y su exmujer sobre la nueva pareja de su hermano. Nellie y él llevaban días investigando el caso como buenos cotillas profesionales y tenían sus sospechas.

La muggle le preguntó a su novia qué tal le había ido con su hermana. Bellatrix frunció el ceño y aclaró que esa semana no habían quedado.

-Pero si me la he cruzado esta mañana en el Ministerio... No me ha saludado, parecía ir con prisas -murmuró la castaña-. He dado por hecho que había quedado contigo.

-No... Conmigo no...

-Yo la he visto también, creo que iba hacia la sala del Wizengamot –comentó Dolohov.

Nellie y Rodolphus se miraron con una sonrisa victoriosa. Sabían de sobra quién trabajaba en esa sala. ¡Otro caso resuelto! Sus respectivas parejas fruncieron el ceño sin entender qué pasaba. El mago se lo explicó:

-Eleanor y yo llevamos unos días investigando... en nuestros ratos libres, por supuesto...

-Y no por cotillas sino porque nos preocupa la familia... -añadió la muggle.

-Exacto. Y buenas noticias, Belle, ¡mi hermano se está tirando a tu hermana! O al revés, para que suene menos machista... Sospechamos que van en serio, porque Rab nunca trata nada con este secretismo. Además ha dejado de ver a sus amantes fijas. Es evidente que siguieron tu consejo de salir juntos.

Bellatrix reflexionó en silencio. Todo empezó a encajar: su hermana parecía más animada y ocupada las últimas semanas. Además tenía la sensación de que quería confesarle algo pero no lograba reunir valor. Por otro lado, recordaba que en la época escolar acudieron juntos al baile de Navidad en alguna ocasión y ella y Rodolphus siempre sospecharon que había algo más. Dedicó unos minutos a decidir qué opinaba de aquello. Hasta que Rodolphus y ella se dieron cuenta de algo y se miraron con una sonrisa.

-¡La descendencia de nuestras familias está garantizada! -exclamó la bruja satisfecha.

-¡Y va a ser más numerosa que las canas de McGonagall! -se unió Rodolphus chocando los cinco con su exmujer.

-Pero si están empezando... -murmuró Dolohov- No creo que...

-Por favor, mi hermana tiene una facilidad para quedarse preñada alucinante... -murmuró Bellatrix- Y Rab siempre está dispuesto a poner los medios para ello. Así que los Black y los Lestrange se multiplicarán sin necesidad de que movamos un dedo. Fíjate, Rod, lo que tú y yo nunca estuvimos dispuestos a hacer ni por la gloria de nuestra estirpe nos lo van a solucionar estos.

-Solo había que tener paciencia, querida, somos unos genios -sentenció Rodolphus-. Saca el champán que vamos a celebrarlo sin ellos.

Tras el brindis fueron a dar un paseo por la playa y así transcurrió la velada entre alcohol, risas y cotilleos. Eran, sin duda, una familia.


	43. Chapter 43

El sábado por la mañana Bellatrix y Nellie salieron a volar. A la castaña le encantaba, era su hobby favorito. Surcar el cielo abrazada a su novia y riéndose de los pobres muggles que –de momento- vivían ajenos a la magia era mejor de lo que nunca hubiera soñado. No volvieron a casa hasta que ambas tenían ya agujetas del esfuerzo. Comieron una de las empanadas de Nellie y luego se dedicaron a otra de sus ocupaciones predilectas: dormir la siesta.

-Quiero estar así siempre, peluchín -murmuró la castaña abrazándola cuando se despertaron.

-Y yo. Cuando logremos encauzar todos los proyectos, nombraré ministro a Adrien y que se ocupen otros. Así podremos dedicar todos los días a estar juntas y hacer lo que nos dé la gana.

-Ya sabes que no hay nada que desee más, pero... ¿no te aburrirás? -murmuró Nellie sentándose sobre su cintura y cogiéndola de las manos- Tú necesitas incendiar cosas, gritar... sembrar el caos en general.

Bellatrix le besó la mano y respondió:

-Puedo seguir haciendo todo eso contigo. De hecho eres incluso peor que yo... El otro día estando tumbada en el sofá le pegaste un tiro a un gnomo del jardín. Si bien fue una proeza, casi me paras el corazón, ¡creí que nos atacaban!

-Lo siento, cielo -murmuró Nellie riendo-. Es que ese bicho se estaba burlando de mí, merecía morir. Además así comprobamos que las ventanas no eran a prueba de bala y pudimos solucionarlo.

La bruja sacudió la cabeza sin poder ocultar la sonrisa y Nellie se inclinó para besarla. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que decidieron ir a dar un paseo. Eligieron uno de los lugares favoritos de ambas: los bosques que se desplegaban al norte del pueblo. Pertenecían a la comarca y por tanto estaban libres de muggles y habitados por criaturas mágicas. A la castaña le fascinaba cada vez que veían un unicornio o cualquier otro animal. También moraban serpientes y varias especies venenosas, por tanto no solía contar con muchos visitantes. Como ambas adoraban a los reptiles, no había problema. La bruja tenía con los animales la buena mano que no tenía con los humanos (solo su cerril Voldy se le resistía). Así que se dejaban acariciar por ella e incluso lograba obtener pelos, escamas y todo tipo de fragmentos valiosos para la fabricación de pociones

-¡Hala, qué hipogrifo más raro! -exclamó la muggle al descubrir entre fresnos a una criatura con cabeza de águila.

-Es un grifo, no un hipogrifo -aclaró la morena-. Son iguales excepto porque los grifos tienen...

-Cuerpo de león y los hipogrifos de caballo -completó la castaña recodando su libro favorito.

Bellatrix asintió mientras se acercaba con cautela. El animal, que estaba sesteando, abrió un ojo al oírla acercarse. Enseguida se sacudió, se incorporó y la miró calibrando si se trataba de un enemigo. La mortífaga se detuvo, inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de respeto y permitió que la criatura se acercara y la husmeara. Cuando el grifo frotó su enorme cabeza contra ella supo que se lo había ganado. Le indicó a Nellie, que nunca había visto ninguno, que se acercase. La muggle obedeció y el animal le permitió acariciarlo también. Siempre que iban al bosque la castaña llevaba en el bolso algún alimento para dárselo a la criatura que encontraran. Lo abrió con cuidado y le ofreció la chuleta de buey que llevaba envuelta. Su nuevo amigo lo aceptó de inmediato y engulló con prontitud. En cuanto se lo terminó, empezó a golpear a Nellie con la pata.

-Quiere llevarte a dar una vuelta -le indicó Bellatrix-. ¿Te ayudo a subir?

-¡Claro! ¿Pero tú no vienes? ¡Es enorme, cabemos las dos!

-Ve tú, te espero por aquí. Esta semana florece la campanilla de invierno y necesito varias para la poción agudizadora de ingenio.

Nellie asintió. El grifo se tumbó junto a ella para que pudiera montar y subió con agilidad. El animal echó a correr y alzó el vuelo. Enseguida superaron las frondosas copas de los fresnos y desaparecieron de la vista de la bruja. Bellatrix se quedó un rato ahí parada sonriendo. Después sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a buscar las plantas que necesitaba para sus pociones. Ese lugar le recordaba al Bosque Prohibido, que siempre fue su zona favorita de Hogwarts.

Se le fue el tiempo recogiendo las plantas y semillas con gestos distraídos de su varita. Cuando se dio cuenta casi había transcurrido una hora. Miró a su alrededor. No se había alejado mucho de la zona donde habitaba el grifo, sin embargo, no había rastro de ellos. Empezó a preocuparse. Justo entonces escuchó un crujido a sus espaldas. Se giró con velocidad animal apuntando con su varita hacia la espesura. No parecía haber nadie... Sin el más mínimo temor, empleó un hechizo para despejar la maleza. Pronto comprobó que no estaba sola.

-Ah, eres tú, Pesadilla -murmuró.

Se acercó al thestral que la contemplaba. La siniestra bestia también acortó las distancias y agachó la cabeza para que le acariciara. Bellatrix sentía debilidad por aquellas criaturas y conocía a la mayoría de los que habitaban en el bosque. A muchos Nellie les había puesto incluso nombre, Pesadilla era uno de ellos. La morena extrajo de su bolso encantado un noni, también conocido como fruta del diablo. Su olor y sabor eran fuertes y desagradables, se empleaba con fines medicinales. Pero a aquellos seres mortuorios les encantaban. Se la acercó al hocico al animal que la olisqueó y la devoró al instante. La mortífaga le acarició un rato hasta que repentinamente el animal alzó la vista y se tensó. Su oído estaba mucho más desarrollado que el humano. La bruja se giró de nuevo dispuesta a atacar.

No fue necesario. El rugido que se escuchó a continuación la alertó de que el grifo estaba aterrizando. Se acercó al lugar de donde provenía el bramido y efectivamente ahí estaba. Nellie, bastante excitada por la experiencia, desmontó de un salto y corrió hacia la bruja.

-¡Ha sido alucinante! ¡Hemos volado por toda la costa y...!

Lo que siguió fue un relato de más de media hora en el que la muggle le detalló su viaje. La cogió del brazo y pasearon por el bosque un rato más. Pesadilla las acompañó un tramo pero al final hasta él se cansó del parloteo de la castaña. Bellatrix la escuchó con paciencia hasta que horas después salieron del bosque. De repente la muggle se calló y obligó a su novia a frenar en seco: había olvidado algo. La slytherin frunció el ceño. Nellie la atrajo hacia sí y comentó consternada:

-¡Había olvidado el beso de bienvenida!

A la morena no le dio tiempo a comentar que solo habían estado una hora sin verse. No obstante, no tuvo quejas. Se besaron y acariciaron durante varios minutos a la entrada del bosque que las luciérnagas empezaban a alumbrar.

-Te adoro, peluchín, cada día contigo es extraordinario. ¡Ha sido una tarde súper genial!

-Me alegro, muggle molesta -murmuró la bruja mientras le apartaba con cariño el pelo de la cara.

Realmente le ilusionaba que su novia hubiese disfrutado. En ese momento, hacía justo un año que entró en su pastelería. Fue el olor a sangre lo que la atrajo, así que de no ser por la vertiente asesina de Sweeney Todd, nunca habría conocido a Mrs. Lovett. Por esa parte le estaba agradecida al difunto barbero. "Si es que matar gente siempre trae algo positivo" pensó la bruja mientras volvían al pueblo. No expresó en voz alta su línea de pensamiento.

No habían comentado lo de su aniversario, Bellatrix no tenía claro cuándo debían celebrarlo. Cumplían un año desde que se conocieron, pero faltaba más de un mes para su primer beso y aún más para el momento en que ambas aceptaron sus sentimientos. Era nueva en la materia y no sabía manejarse bien. Le daba vergüenza preguntar y quedar mal. Además su orgullo seguía siendo notable en todos los aspectos, no quería ser la típica novia cursi y empalagosa. Así que prefirió pasar un gran día junto a Nellie sin necesidad de celebrar nada.

-¿Te apetece cenar en algún sitio?

-¡Claro! ¿Podemos ir al italiano del puerto? -preguntó ilusionada- Pero antes vamos a casa a por los peques, les encanta cuando les ponen las minialbóndigas esas.

La bruja aceptó ambas propuestas y fueron a casa a por Voldy y Sweeney. Cada uno se acomodó en el bolsillo de su dueña y se dirigieron al restaurante situado en el muelle. Se trataba de un pequeño pero acogedor local ambientado en la Toscana. Había mesitas al aire libre bajo porches de madera entre los cuales se enroscaban brillantes amapolas de invernadero. Las lamparitas mágicas que flotaban en el aire completaban la decoración. Aunque era octubre en aquella zona el clima seguía siendo cálido y muchas veces ni siquiera hacía falta la capa.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas al aire libre y pidieron sus platos favoritos. Sus bebés asomaron la cabeza en cuanto esnifaron el olor a comida. Efectivamente les sirvieron dos cuencos con pequeñas albóndigas de carne que ambos disfrutaron con avidez. En su primera visita les pusieron un solo cuenco, pero Voldy devoró ambas raciones, así que hubo que separarlos. Cuando terminaron, Nellie les limpió la carita con la servilleta y volvieron a sus bolsillos a sestear.

-Sabes -comentó la castaña rebañando la fuente de papardelle-, creí que tras lo que viví destripando cadáveres nunca volvería a comer carne picada. Me daba nauseas, incluso pensé en hacerme vegetariana. Pero parece que me da igual, ¡sigue estando deliciosa!

Bellatrix sonrió y la contempló en silencio. La adoraba más que a la magia oscura. Nellie levantó la vista, sonrió también embelesada y le cogió la mano sobre la mesa. Eran unas asesinas sin escrúpulos ni conciencia, pero se querían con más fuerza que la gravedad. Cuando terminaron fueron a dar su acostumbrado paseo nocturno por la orilla del mar.

La duelista se sentó en la arena y contempló la luna llena que se reflejaba sobre el mar en calma. Le parecía una imagen muy romántica: en todas partes del mundo mágico, en ese momento, habría hombres-lobo desgarrando su propia piel al transformarse. ¿Qué podía haber más hermoso que esas criaturas inmundas desollándose? Por su parte, Nellie correteaba por la orilla jugando a perseguir a su escarbato. "¡Ven aquí, devuélvemelas!" escuchó gritar a la muggle. No parecía que su hijo le hiciera caso. Al rato se rindió y volvió junto a la bruja jadeando por el esfuerzo.

-Cielo, ¿puedes atrapar a Sweeney? Me ha robado las llaves. Cree que estamos jugando y no me las devuelve. Me da miedo que las pierda.

La morena chasqueó la lengua al ver interrumpida su fantasía de torturar hombres-lobo, pero se levantó. En el fondo le alegró aquel acto de rebeldía: a ver si por fin el suyo pasaba a ser el escarbato bueno. Lo extrajo del bolsillo y se lo entregó a Nellie:

-Vigila a este delincuente mientras atrapo al tuyo.

La muggle asintió sonriente y acogió a Voldy entre sus brazos. La slytherin oteó el panorama y distinguió a Sweeney cavando una madriguera en la arena varios metros más allá. En cuanto detectó que se acercaba, el pequeño animal abandonó el proyecto y echó a correr de nuevo. Bellatrix Black no pensaba perseguir a nadie. Sacó su varita y murmuró: "_Arresto momentum_". El hechizo ralentizador alcanzó al sorprendido escarbato. Con otro giro de su arma, Sweeney voló hacia ella a cámara lenta. Lo atrapó sin problemas y volvió junto a Nellie. "Vamos a ver, ladronzuelo" murmuró la bruja introduciendo dos dedos con cuidado en la bolsa del animal.

-Ah, aquí están...

Extrajo con cuidado lo que creía que eran las llaves de Nellie. No lo eran. Se trataba de un pequeño estuche de piel negro. "¿Qué es esto?" preguntó desconcertada. Si bien en Voldy era habitual encontrar todo tipo de objetos extraños que sustraía, en su hermano resultaba poco frecuente. La muggle se encogió de hombros y el escarbato la miró con interés. Abrió la cajita. Dentro había un anillo de oro blanco en forma de serpiente engastado con un centenar de diamantes. Era la joya más bonita que había visto nunca. ¿Cómo diablos había llegado eso hasta Sweeney? Levantó la vista y miró a su novia con los ojos como bludgers. Nellie sonrió por fin y mirándola con cariño le dijo:

-Hoy hace un año que nos conocimos y desde entonces no me imagino mi vida sin ti. El primer día me salvaste la vida y me curaste... y apreciaste sinceramente mi ropa interior, lo cual agradecí mucho. Ese día aún sin saberlo me enamoré de ti. Cuando un mes después asesinamos juntas a magos y muggles sin hacer distinciones supe que tenías que ser tú y nadie más. Sé que no soy bruja, pero te quiero muchísimo, te cuidaré siempre, te cantaré cuando tengas pesadillas y jamás dejaré de recordarte la importancia de ducharnos juntas para ahorrar agua. Así que ¿podrías casarte conmigo? ¡Por fi, por fi!

Bellatrix abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin acertar a decir nada. Desde luego no contaba con eso. No fue consciente de cuándo cayó la primera lágrima, pero las siguientes acudieron raudas. Como no respondía, Nellie empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Notaba que le pasaba algo pero no entendía qué. Así que se justificó:

-Sé que te dije que quería esperar, pero es que me hacía mucha ilusión pedírtelo yo. Se lo conté a Mr. Rod hace unas semanas y me acompañó a la joyería para elegir el anillo y todo eso. También me prometió que intentaría detenerte si se te ocurría lo mismo a ti. Pero como con la ley esa que ya hemos aprobado nadie se enterará de que soy muggle... Bueno, creí que... Pero vamos, que si no quieres ahora o es más seguro esperar no hay ningún problema. No tiene porque ser este año, ni el siguiente...

Nada. La slytherin seguía completamente paralizada con la caja todavía entre las manos. La muggle la miró con preocupación:

-Cielo, di algo, lo que sea, por favor...

La mortífaga pareció reaccionar mínimamente. Sacudió la cabeza como para centrarse y lo único que fue capaz de murmurar fue:

-Voldy…

Nellie frunció el ceño sin comprenderlo. Miró al escarbato que aún sostenía entre sus manos para ver si le pasaba algo, pero se le veía tan espabilado como de costumbre. Cuando el animal se sintió observado, introdujo ambas manitas en su bolsa. Con expresión de dificultad, extrajo algo de dentro y se lo tendió a la muggle con sus pequeños brazos. A Nellie le extrañó mucho: Voldy robaba cosas, pero jamás las devolvía. Aceptó el objeto y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un estuche de la misma joyería que el de Bellatrix. Con manos temblorosas lo abrió. Contenía un anillo de oro rosa en forma de camelia decorado con decenas de diamantes y un solitario central. Nunca hubiese imaginado que existiera una joya tan preciosa y deslumbrante.

-Llevamos semanas ensayando -susurró la bruja mientras le acariciaba la cabecita a Voldy-. Había preparado un discurso, pero estoy nerviosa y... no recuerdo nada... -añadió avergonzada.

Nellie no respondió porque había pasado a ser ella la que lloraba. No es que las dos desearan casarse, es que habían elegido el mismo día, la misma joyería e incluso la misma forma de declararse. Bellatrix había entrenado al incorregible Voldy para que se lo entregara porque sabía que eso le haría aún más ilusión. Parecía imposible ser tan feliz. La morena se tranquilizó un poco y añadió:

-Sé que Rod y tú me dijisteis que todavía no, pero la verdad es que lo compré hace meses. Cuando lo vi me recordó a ti pero pensé que mejor esperar a cumplir un año. Ya había esperado mucho y tenía la esperanza de que cambiaras de opinión... Te lo iba a pedir ahora, pero estabas ocupada persiguiendo a Sweeney y...

No pudo seguir porque Nellie la abrazó sin dejar de llorar de emoción. Le susurró que la quería en medio del llanto y continuaron en esa posición varios minutos. Cuando finalmente se tranquilizaron, se sentaron en la arena con sus peques jugando a su alrededor. Bellatrix le tendió la cajita a la muggle y susurró sonriente: "Pónmelo". Con dedos temblorosos Nellie extrajo la serpiente de diamantes y se la colocó a su novia en el dedo anular. La morena sabía que aquella joya le habría costado prácticamente todos los sueldos que había ganado durante los meses que llevaba trabajando. Y al verlo destellar en su mano, la temida líder suprema del mundo mágico volvió a llorar. Nellie la besó sin importarle el sabor salado de sus lágrimas. Cuando se calmó un poco, la bruja le puso su anillo.

-¿Por qué te recordó a mí? -preguntó la muggle absorta en la exquisita joya.

Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza, sabía que la muggle conocía la respuesta. Pero aún así, susurró en su oído:

-Para que recuerdes siempre que no necesitas flores, tú iluminas cualquier lugar.

"Te quiero, peluchín" murmuró la muggle volviéndola a besar. La slytherin le acarició la espalda mientras Nellie introducía la mano bajo su blusa.

-Vamos a casa y lo celebramos como merece.

-¿No podemos celebrarlo aquí mismo? -preguntó la muggle bastante ansiosa.

-No, no quiero que nuestros hijos lo presencien, igual les generamos un trauma...

Nellie rió pero estuvo de acuerdo. Recogieron a sus escarbatos y volvieron a casa. En cuanto acostaron a los peques celebraron su compromiso durante largas horas de todas las formas que se les ocurrió. Hasta que de madrugada, con una capa de sudor y jadeando, la castaña exclamó de pronto: "¡Eh, no me has contestado!". Bellatrix, con una sonrisa de estúpida satisfacción e incapaz de sentir varias partes de su cuerpo, le preguntó a qué se refería. Resultó que con la emoción de la declaración doble no había respondido a la pregunta. Así que en un último esfuerzo, se giró hacia la castaña, la atrajo hacia sí y le susurró: "Sí, sí, ¡claro que sí! No hay nada que desee más que casarme contigo". Nellie sonrió satisfecha.

El domingo por la mañana estaban demasiado cansadas para salir de la cama, así que lo dedicaron a planear cosas sin moverse. Tendrían la boda íntima junto al mar con la que Nellie había soñado desde pequeña. Como Jefe Supremo del Wizengamot, Rabastan tenía potestad para oficiar la ceremonia, así todo quedaría en familia. Podrían hacerlo la semana siguiente, ambas deseaban oficializar su relación cuanto antes. Respecto a la luna de miel, Bellatrix le dijo a su novia que eligiera el lugar que quisiera, a ella le daba igual. Nellie frunció los labios meditándolo:

-Yo siempre había querido viajar porque no había visto nada... Pero ya estuvimos en París y ahora vivimos en el sitio más bonito del mundo, cualquier otro será feo en comparación. Así que no sé...

-Da igual uno que otro, Nell, la situación será la misma: iremos al hotel mágico más exclusivo que haya y no saldremos de la cama en toda la semana.

-Uy, ¡eso también podemos hacerlo aquí! -exclamó la muggle entusiasmada- ¿A ti se te ocurre algo?

-Querías ver dragones... -murmuró la bruja meditándolo- En Canadá está el Santuario más grande del mundo. En esta época hará mucho frío, pero así volvemos aquí con más ganas.

-¡Perfecto! -respondió la castaña emocionada- ¿Pero cómo es el santuario ese? ¿Los dragones están libres y pasan volando para que los veamos por la ventana? Porque si para verlos tenemos que salir de la cama, paso. Tú eres un espectáculo mucho mejor.

La bruja rió y volvió a besarla. "Te quiero, maldita y adorable muggle molesta" murmuró mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo. En ese punto decidieron seguir ensayando para la luna de miel.


	44. Chapter 44

**Nota**: Este es tristemente el último capítulo. Quiero daros las gracias de todo corazón a quienes habéis seguido esta historia, es mi favorita, la que quise escribir desde que descubrí los fics. Es la única de la que nunca he subido más de un capítulo a la semana porque me daba mucha pena terminarla. Todos y cada uno de vuestros comentarios diciéndome que os gustan el ship y la historia me han hecho feliz.

Ya tengo casi terminada otra historia de Bella&Nellie que empezaré a subir el domingo que viene. Si en algún momento se me ocurrieran nuevas tramas para esta, haría una segunda parte. Ya sabéis que no me interesan las tramas políticas, ni batallas, ni las historias retorcidas con muchos giros. Yo solo quería una historia de Bella y Nellie en la que se quisieran mucho. Escribirla me hizo muy feliz y espero que vosotros hayáis disfrutado leyéndola.

De nuevo, muchísimas gracias.

* * *

Después de su ajetreada mañana de actividad física, Nellie obligó a su prometida a salir de la cama. Rodolphus había cumplido la promesa que le hizo a Bellatrix e iba a acudir a comer a su casa para pasar la tarde con ellas. La muggle sabía que eso suponía cocinar todo lo que supiera para no defraudar al mayor fan de sus creaciones. Si no lo alimentaban tendrían que entretenerlo de otra forma y a ninguna de las dos le quedaban fuerzas para hacer un trío. Bellatrix consideró un esfuerzo tremendo hasta llegar al cuarto de baño. Aún así lo logró. Se ducharon y después bajaron a la cocina.

Mientras la castaña cocinaba, Bellatrix se sentó en una de las encimeras y jugó con los escarbatos en su regazo. Hasta que se desquició y se convirtió en su versión mortífaga.

-Mira, Voldy -le advirtió con frialdad-, como intentes robarme el anillo una vez más, te mataré, te diseccionaré y te expondré en la entrada del Ministerio para dar ejemplo a todos los escarbatos cleptómanos. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?

El animal la miró ligeramente asustado. Igual el mensaje no le resultaba comprensible, pero el tono y la expresión de su dueña sí. Así que obedeció y desistió en su intento de sustraer el anillo. Bellatrix sonrió satisfecha, su poder intimidatorio seguía intacto. Hasta que notó un peso extra sobre su cuello. Voldy había vuelto a su objetivo habitual: la calavera de plata. Y ahí se quedó balanceándose durante la siguiente hora. La mortífaga se rindió. Le ignoró y se dedicó a acariciar al cándido Sweeney. Nellie sacudió la cabeza ocultando la sonrisa. Eran una familia maravillosamente disfuncional.

Un par de horas después, se escuchó el sonido de la chimenea alertando de que llegaba alguien. Rodolphus no se atrevía a preguntar si la pedida había ido bien, así que decidió esperar a que se lo contaran ellas. No tuvo tiempo. En cuanto apareció en la casa, Nellie corrió hacia él y exclamó con alegría: "¡Me ha dicho que sí! ¡Y me lo ha pedido también Voldy! ¡Bueno, Bella, bueno, Bella con Voldy!". El mortífago no lo entendió bien, pero sin duda había tenido éxito. Así que sonrió y la abrazó mientras le aseguraba que se alegraba muchísimo. Al poco apareció Bellatrix. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y los contempló con el ceño fruncido. Su exmarido adivinó por qué estaba molesta con él.

-Siento haberte mentido con lo de que Eleanor no quería casarse, pero ella quería que fuera sorpresa. Además te lo merecías, ¡tú le dijiste que corríais riesgo de ser asesinadas para darle la sorpresa de que os mudabais! Así que no seas gruñona y ven al abrazo colectivo.

-Eres imbécil -le espetó ella.

Aún así se acercó a ellos y los abrazó también. Eran su familia, las personas que más quería del mundo. Dejaría que la mataran por ellos y sabía que era recíproco. Así que se abrazaron durante casi un minuto. Hasta que la bruja decidió que aquello ya era demasiado intenso. Aprovechando que había colado la mano bajo la camisa de Rodolphus le preguntó:

-¿Cómo es posible que tengas estos abdominales con todo lo que comes?

-Porque soy de sangre pura y la magia hace que mi metabolismo sea superior. Supongo que ese es también el motivo porque el que tú tienes la cintura de avispa pero también un escote que me hace replantearme mi orientación sexual.

-Nellie tiene el mismo tipo que yo y no tiene magia -comentó su exmujer encogiéndose de hombros.

-Te hace feliz, Belle. Eleanor tiene más magia que tú y yo juntos.

La bruja puso los ojos en blanco ante semejante cursilada, pero esta vez no replicó: sabía que era verdad. La muggle sonrió emocionada. Seguidamente cogió a Rodolphus de la mano y le indicó que había preparado sus platos favoritos. El mortífago volvió a declararle su amor eterno mientras se apresuraba al comedor. A lo que Bellatrix los alcanzó, su exmarido ya se había servido tres manjares diferentes. Nellie apenas comió, dedicó cada minuto a relatarle al mago la velada anterior. A él le encantó escuchar que ambas habían tenido la misma idea, pero no le extrañó: eran tal para cual y pensaban igual.

La comida fue muy agradable. Después pasaron al salón a tomar el té y a charlar de diferentes asuntos. El principal, por supuesto, fue la boda. Se les hizo de noche comentando cada detalle.

-Por muy privado que lo hagáis, tendrás que invitar a Andrómeda. Ahora que estáis intentando retomar la relación sería feo no hacerlo.

La bruja frunció el ceño y lo meditó durante un rato. Al final aceptó que tenía razón. Rodolphus sonrió y añadió que iba a ser muy bonito que su recién recuperada hermana la entregara en matrimonio. Esa parte la morena no necesitó ni pensarla:

-No, ni de broma -replicó con brusquedad-. O lo haces tú o voy sola. Tú serás mi padrino y nadie más. Eres más familia mía que Andy.

Rodolphus tragó saliva conmovido. Asintió incapaz de decir nada. Aunque por supuesto deseaba ser el padrino de Bellatrix, veía un problema: su prometida no tenía a nadie. Nellie no tenía familia, ni amigos, ni a nadie que no fuera la bruja. Él era su confidente y su mejor amigo, le encantaría poder ser esa figura para las dos, pero legalmente no era posible. Decidió comentarlo con sutileza, no quería entristecer a la muggle:

-Sabes que lo haría encantado, preciosa, pero también me gustaría serlo de Eleanor. Ya que no se casa conmigo, al menos...

La morena no le echó la bronca por la segunda parte porque al momento captó cuál era el problema. Por desgracia su novia también. Nellie quiso decirles que no pasaba nada, que entendía que debía serlo de Bellatrix, pero no se le ocurría cómo solucionarlo. Legalmente para realizar el conjuro matrimonial ambas tenían que tener un padrino o madrina. Y ella no tenía a nadie desde hacía décadas. Claro que contaba con amigos del trabajo o los de Bellatrix, pero por un lado no querían implicar a más gente en la boda, era más seguro guardar el secreto. Y por otro, no estaba segura de si querrían. Tras tantos años de carencias afectivas a veces su mente la torturaba sugiriéndole que los magos solo la soportaban por amor o temor a su novia.

-Tienes razón, Rod -respondió Bellatrix-, deberías ser el padrino de Nellie porque...

"No" la interrumpió una voz que les sobresaltó a todos. Estaban tan centrados en el debate que nadie había escuchado la chimenea encenderse al recibir a Dolohov. El sueco se acercó a ellos y continuó hablando:

-El padrino de Eleanor debería ser el primero de nosotros que fue de misión con ella, que además convenció a Bella de que le permitiera quedarse y le aseguró que la protegeríamos si le pasaba algo. Además me cuidó cuando casi muero tras la guerra y también estoy en la lista de gente que le ha pedido matrimonio para cuando se harte de Bella.

Bellatrix y Rodolphus sonrieron a Dolohov y coincidieron en que tenía razón. La muggle le preguntó emocionada si lo decía en serio. Claro que había pensado en él y nunca olvidó que fue el primero en ponerse de su parte. Además quedarían guapísimos en las fotos. Pero le había dado miedo que no quisiera relacionarse con ella por ser muggle; sobre todo porque tras su matrimonio con Rodophus y compartir sus títulos de nobleza se había convertido casi en el rey de Suecia. En absoluto fue así. El sueco aseguró que por supuesto, se sentiría ofendido si no formaba parte de la boda.

Nellie se levantó y lo abrazó con gratitud. El rubio la estrechó entre sus brazos y le acarició la espalda. Tres segundos después, Rodolphus los informó de que ya era suficiente y con un movimiento de varita los separó. Dolohov lo miró con fastidio.

-¿En serio? -le espetó a su marido- ¿Te recuerdo que hace un par de semanas le metiste lengua y mano tan tranquilo?

-Exacto. Y casi cancelo nuestra boda por esa maravillosa experiencia -respondió Rodolphus-, no quiero que compruebes que hay algo mejor. Ya me he separado una vez este año, no quiero que sean dos.

Mientras los dos magos se asesinaban con la mirada, Bellatrix atrajo a Nellie hacia sí y la sentó en su regazo. Que se pelearan por ella lo que quisieran, daba igual: era suya, solamente suya. La castaña frotó la mejilla contra la suya con cariño. Decidieron pues que ambos serían los padrinos, Rabastan oficiaría la ceremonia y Andrómeda sería la única invitada. También avisarían a Draco pero probablemente no asistiría, estaba centrado en su relación con Astoria y apenas hablaba con nadie más. A Nellie le hacía ilusión que Sweeney y Voldy llevaran las alianzas, pero la mortífaga dudaba mucho del segundo. Le había costado meses amaestrarlo para que le entregara el anillo de pedida a Nellie. Aún así lo intentarían.

La celebrarían el viernes siguiente en uno de los acantilados junto al mar cerca de su casa. Y así siguieron debatiendo detalles. Hasta que Rodolphus informó de que era hora de cenar y salieron a uno de los restaurantes del pueblo. La semana terminó tan bien como había comenzado.

La siguiente, sin embargo, la vivieron todos con bastantes nervios y emoción. Acudieron al trabajo como de costumbre, pero pasaron las tardes planeando lo necesario. Incluso en los descansos se reunían en el despacho de Bellatrix para ultimar detalles. En una de esas estaban cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. La morena no tenía ninguna cita concertada, pero le concedió el acceso.

Tonks cogió aire y entró en el despacho de la ministra de Magia. Su tía estaba en su escritorio, pero no estaba sola: sentada en su regazo estaba Nellie jugando con sus rizos y en la silla de enfrente Rodolphus. Dedujo que era su hora de descanso y habían quedado para despellejar a alguien. Se revolvió su pelo castaño con nerviosismo y reunió valor como si no los temiera.

-¿Qué, de aquelarre? –les saludó- Me alegra ver que los altos cargos del Ministerio emplean en esto su tiempo.

-Eres igual que tu padre… -murmuró la morena- A ver si vas a acabar como él. ¿A qué debo el inusual honor de tu visita?

La metamorfomaga optó por obviar la mención a Sirius y se centró en su misión:

-Eh… Bueno, ya que está Rodolphus así os lo cuento a los dos. Ya se lo he comunicado a mi jefe inmediato, pero voy a dejar el Departamento de Aurores.

-Ah, muy bien –respondió Bellatrix con desinterés.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-¿No vas a pedirme que me quede? ¿No te importa lo más mínimo? –preguntó la chica indignada- ¡Soy una gran auror!

-Eres una auror como cualquier otro, no creo que haga falta ni sustituirte –murmuró quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano mientras con la otra acariciaba la cintura de Nellie.

La muggle y el mago las contemplaban con atención cual partido de quidditch.

-¡Y UN CUERNO! –estalló la metamorfomaga- ¡Soy la…!

-¡Nymphadora! –la interrumpió Rodolphus- ¡Tu pelo!

A cualquier otro le hubiese insultado por llamarla por su nombre, pero con Rodolphus no se atrevía; aquel hombre era mucho más temible de lo que parecía. Así que se centró en su mensaje. Se giró hacia el espejo que tenía la mortífaga en un lateral y observó con sorpresa primero y después entusiasmo que su cabello color rata se había vuelto rojo.

-¡Has conseguido mutar! –la felicitó Rodolphus- El odio que sientes hacia tu tía es mayor que el trauma de Azkaban.

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír con absoluta felicidad. Por mucho que de pequeña le hubiese supuesto disgustos y acoso por ser diferente, amaba ser una metamorfomaga y le deprimía mucho haber perdido el don.

-No me des las gracias –comentó Bellatrix-, soy un ser de luz, estoy aquí para haceros felices.

Nellie se rió y frotó su cara contra su cuello. Tonks le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero realmente estaba agradecida; aunque antes muerta que reconocerlo. Tras unos minutos para comprobar que poco a poco iba pudiendo modificar su cuerpo, el mago le preguntó a qué iba a dedicarse. Sabía que a Dora no le gustaba trabajar para un sistema que representaba valores tan opuestos a los suyos, al fin y al cabo ella había perdido la guerra. Realmente era buena auror pero no intentó retenerla porque sabía que ya no era lo suyo.

-Voy a abrir una agencia de detective privado con Neville, él se encargará del papeleo.

Los Lestrange no pudieron evitar sonreír con crueldad ante la mención del chico al que dejaron huérfano. Bellatrix le comentó con sorna que era un gran avance en su carrera: pasar de la élite del cuerpo de seguridad mágico a investigar casos de cuernos matrimoniales. Su madre estaría muy orgullosa. Su sobrina le aseguró que prefería investigar delitos menores pero ser libre y su propia jefa (aunque a Rodolphus le había cogido más cariño del que le gustaría). También obvió el dato de que le daba pavor comunicárselo a Andrómeda porque se cabrearía mucho.

-Además, el mundo lo necesita –aseguró la chica-. Hay gente por ahí fabricando empanadas con carne humana, ¡alguien debe evitar eso!

-No juzgues si no lo has probado, querida –replicó Nellie sonriente.

-Lo que tú digas, Sharon Stone –respondió Tonks con sorna.

-¿Qué la has llamado? –preguntó la slytherin con un tono ligeramente amenazante.

-Es una actriz muy guapa y famosa –aclaró Nellie.

-Uy, ¡es que no visteis los números que nos montó en Grimmauld Place! –comentó la auror- Le hubiesen dado los premios del cine en todas las categorías: drama, comedia, terror, intriga…

Nellie sonrió con orgullo.

-De pequeña veía pelis clásicas en la filmoteca de mi barrio y siempre soñé con ser actriz. Pensé que eso era lo más cerca que iba a estar. Tú fuiste un público difícil… ¡aunque cuando te transformaste en Bella te convencí!

Tonks, que pese a su odio era justa, reconoció que así fue. Su tía la miró con odio por haberla suplantado y ella le respondió con una mueca de burla. Además la escena de la muggle sentada en el regazo de su tía era tan surrealista…

-Bueno, pues eso: presento oficialmente mi dimisión que será efectiva en quince días. Dicho esto, os dejo con vuestra reunión de sociópatas.

Rodolphus asintió y le deseó suerte. Bellatrix le comentó que le haría llegar el finiquito. La chica se dirigió a la puerta pero un comentario de Nellie se lo impidió:

-¡Pero cuéntanos antes a quién te estás tirando! –exclamó la muggle.

Tonks se giró nerviosa y su pelo volvió a cambiar de color. Rodolphus y Bellatrix la miraron sorprendidos. La chica intentó huir pero la mortífaga bloqueó la puerta con su varita. Sin atreverse a mirarlos, la auror aseguró que no sabía de qué le hablaba.

-¡Oh, claro que sí! –exclamó Nellie- Tienes la misma cara que tenías en _Grimal Place_ cuando aparecías tras liarte con tu marido.

-No se puede mentir cuando tu pelo refleja tus emociones, Nymphadora –comentó Rodolphus sonriente.

-¿Quién es? –exigió su tía- Es de sangre pura, ¿verdad?

-¡No te lo pienso contar! –respondió la chica con visible indignación.

-¡Sí que lo es! –exclamó Rodolphus- Si se cabrea tanto es porque tienes razón y la hace infeliz complacerte, Belle.

Tonks abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Pero optó por no negarlo, no serviría de nada con tamaños entrometidos. En su lugar intentó mantener el tono irónico y les ofreció a la muggle y Rodolphus trabajo en su futura agencia de detectives; sus ansias de cotilleos serían muy útiles. Le ordenó a su tía que abriera la puerta. Fue ignorada. Bellatrix le repitió que quién era. La chica no pensaba confesar.

-¡No, no nos lo digas! –intervino Rodolphus entretenido- Podemos adivinarlo. Vamos a ver… Tiene que ser alguien completamente opuesto al hombre-lobo, porque jamás podrías encontrar ni querer a otro después de él. Y eres una Black, seguro que no es un chico inocente y…

-¡No lo es porque es una chica! –exclamó Nellie de repente- ¡Eso aún le molesta más, tener las mismas inclinaciones que su tía!

El enrojecido rostro de la chica les reveló que iban por buen camino. Ambos se emocionaron por sus aciertos mientras Bellatrix los miraba divertida.

-¿A quién conoce? ¿Quién hay en su departamento? –preguntó la muggle pensativa.

-Nadie que pudiera resultarle mínimamente atractiva… -respondió el mago.

Hubo unos segundos de reflexión por parte de unos y de exasperación por la otra.

-¿Cómo se llamaba la cría de sangre pura que la vigiló en Azkaban? –intervino Bellatrix.

-Mm… -meditó Rodolphus- Parkinson, nosequé Parkinson. La chica esa superficial y cobarde que estuvo con Draco y…

-¡No hables así de Pansy! –exclamó Tonks sin poder contenerse.

Al instante Rodolphus y Nellie chocaron los cinco: otro caso resuelto. Bellatrix no pudo evitar reírse.

-Al final soy tu ejemplo a seguir, ¿eh, Dora? Te has buscado a una chica mala como tu tita favorita…

-No es lo mismo, tú estás con una muggle –respondió la metamorfomaga con mordacidad-, la mía es de sangre pura.

Creyó que con eso le asestaría un golpe indudable, era un buen ataque. La slytherin abrió los ojos sorprendida durante unos segundos. Seguidamente profirió una sonora carcajada.

-¡Por fin entiendes la importancia de preservar la sangre! –exclamó la morena- ¡Bienvenida a la familia, sobri! ¡Ven a darle un abrazo a tu tita!

-Merlín, cómo te odio… -masculló Dora sin moverse.

-Eso mismo decía tu padre y se folló a tu madre porque le recordaba a mí –comentó la bruja oscura.

-¡Mi padre no…! –bramó la joven.

-Vale, ya está bien, Bella –la cortó Rodolphus-. Se ha buscado a una chica de sangre pura y gracias a su… condición de metamorfomaga podrán tener hijos y preservar tu apellido. Déjala marcharse.

Bellatrix puso una mueca triste porque cortaran su diversión, pero con un giro de su varita la puerta se abrió. La chica les dirigió una última mirada de odio pero se retiró aliviada de haber logrado su objetivo.

Sin más incidentes transcurrió la semana. El jueves y el viernes se los tomaron de fiesta y por supuesto Nellie y Bellatrix lo pasaron juntas: lo de no verse la noche de antes era una estupidez, ellas se necesitaban a cada segundo. En lugar de despedida de solteras, hicieron una cena familiar en el restaurante mágico de aspecto gótico en el que Bella llevó a Nellie por su cumpleaños. Draco no asistió pero las felicitó a supo que con el tiempo su sobrino aceptaría que fueron sus padres quienes eligieron su destino y recuperarían la relación.

Mientras se dirigían al restaurante, Nellie no dejaba de parlotear extremadamente alegre:

-Y el sábado a primera hora cogemos el _trasladador_ para ir a Montreal a la luna de miel. Y también iremos a Vancouver, ahí están los bosques del santuario de dragones más grande del mundo. Bella me ha dicho que si me gusta alguno, me lo comprará.

-No ha logrado controlar a Voldy como para entenderse con un dragón –comentó Rodolphus divertido.

-Ningún dragón será tan molesto como este monstruito –comentó la bruja contemplando a su hijo balaceándose de nuevo en su colgante.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del restaurante, se dieron cuenta de que Andrómeda y Rabastan se habían rezagado. Dolohov, Rodolphus, Nellie y Bella se miraron con sonrisas cómplices. Les habían hecho preguntas indirectas pero no habían soltado prenda, no habían confesado nada de su relación e ignoraban que el resto lo sabían. Eso les llevó a pensar que se lo estaban tomando realmente en serio.

-Yo creo que deberíamos dejar que nos lo cuenten cuando estén preparados -comentó Dolohov-, no aprovecharlo para incomodarlos…

-Mira, amor mío, le tomo el pelo a Belle que la quiero más que a mi hermano, como para respetarlo a él... -manifestó Rodolphus.

El sueco puso los ojos en blanco. Bellatrix al momento se mostró de acuerdo con su exmarido. A Nellie le dio igual, estaba demasiado feliz paseando de la mano de la que al día siguiente sería su mujer. Una vez en su reservado, disfrutaron de la cena y la conversación; cada uno de lo que pudo en función de a qué distancia estaba Rodolphus de su plato.

Andrómeda le preguntó a su futura cuñada si se iba a cambiar el apellido. No habían hablado del tema, así que tardaron en contestar. Nellie comentó con timidez que a ella no le importaría ser una Black. Su prometida comentó distraída que no era necesario. Los otros cuatro se miraron nerviosos creyendo que Bellatrix no querría que una muggle llevase su noble apellido. Nellie ni se lo planteó, sabía que la mortífaga estaba orgullosa de ella sin importar su sangre. Así que le preguntó por qué no.

-Porque es una cosa antigua y machista -respondió con sinceridad-. No necesito que lleves mi apellido para saber que eres mía y me perteneces.

Susurró la última parte en su oído mientras le acariciaba el muslo bajo la mesa. La muggle experimentó un escalofrío de placer. Ambas eran igual de posesivas y que se atreviera alguien a explicarles que eso no era bueno... Aún así, Nellie aseguró que "Eleanor Black" no sonaba mal. Bellatrix frunció el ceño, seguía sin convencerla:

-Te conocí con tu apellido, es lo primero que supe de ti al ver el letrero de tu tienda. Y durante las semanas en las que no quise saber tu nombre porque creí absurdamente que así no te cogería cariño, en mi cabeza eras "Mrs. Lovett, mi muggle molesta".

-¡Oh! ¡Entonces nada, me quedo así! -exclamó la muggle abrazándola.

-Puedes ponértelo después del tuyo: Eleanor Lovett Black -sugirió Rodolphus.

A ambas les pareció perfecto y Nellie aceptó de inmediato. Continuaron con la comida y cuando llegaron a los postres, Rodolphus decidió que era buen momento para comprobar su teoría:

-Por cierto, Rab, ya te advertí que nada de traer a tus ligues a casa. La rubia esa a la que te tiraste anoche me ha intentado robar el desayuno, ¡yo así no puedo vivir!

La furia se adueñó del rostro de su hermano mientras le gritaba que de qué le hablaba, que no había llevado a nadie a casa. El resto miraron con disimulo a Andrómeda cuya expresión intentaba ser neutra y ocultar la mezcla de decepción y tristeza que sentía. Rabastan seguía asegurando que hacía meses que había renunciado a los rollos esporádicos. Rodolphus le felicitó por ello, pero le comentó que dudaba mucho que fuese Dolohov quien se estaba tirando a la rubia. "¡QUE NO HAY NINGUNA RUBIA!" insistió él mirando de reojo a la mediana de las Black.

-Rab -le cortó Bellatrix con seriedad-, está muy feo que nos mientas a tu familia. Todos en el Ministerio sabemos el uso que le das a la sala del Wizengamot cuando no hay juicios, no somos idiotas.

Rabastan la miró con los ojos como platos. Por mucho que hubiese llevado un estilo de vida licencioso, jamás lo había mezclado con el trabajo, se lo tomaba muy en serio. Abrió y cerró la boca sin saber cómo decirle que estaba loca y no era así. Nellie y Rodolphus estaban realizando un esfuerzo ímprobo por no reírse. Andrómeda había dejado de comer y se la veía más pálida que al mantel. Fue Dolohov quien decidió evitar que aquello terminase en tragedia y les espetó a su marido y a Bellatrix que eran malas personas. Al instante ambos se echaron a reír. Nellie intentó evitarlo pero aguantó dos segundos. El sueco sacudió la cabeza mirándolos con expresión de reproche. Los otros dos los contemplaban con el ceño fruncido y molestos por no entender qué sucedía.

-Veréis, entre nosotros hay dos personas que son muy cotillas (y teniendo en cuenta que Bella pasa de todo creo que deduciréis quiénes) y hace semanas que sospechan que estáis juntos –explicó Dolohov-. Vuestra reacción a la mentira de mi hambriento marido lo acaba de confirmar. Así que... ¡enhorabuena!

Su primera reacción fue negarlo, pero la sonrisa burlona de sus compañeros los disuadió. Rabastan optó por insultar a su hermano por hacerle pasar el mal rato. Él respondió que era culpa suya por habérselo ocultado. Andrómeda confesó que no querían decir nada hasta estar seguros de que lo suyo tenía futuro. Le preguntó a su hermana con cierto nerviosismo si le parecía bien; le resultaba extraño salir con el hermano del que fue su marido. Bellatrix aseguró que por supuesto y que se pusieran a procrear cuanto antes para tener vástagos de sangre pura. Los afectados soltaron una risa nerviosa pero no lo descartaron.

Su última cena como solteras fue maravillosa. Al día siguiente despertaron sin nervios ni ansiedad, solo con una profunda emoción y felicidad. Al atardecer, se prepararon por separado. Como dudoso regalo de bodas, Rodolphus las informó de que habían comprado una casita junto a la suya para poder ser vecinos. Nellie se alegró inmensamente y Bellatrix fingió rabia mientras aguantaba las lágrimas de felicidad.

El acantilado elegido resultaba un escenario inmejorable con el oleaje rompiendo contra las rocas. Ambas olvidaron cómo respirar al ver a la otra vestida de novia. La muggle eligió un vestido blanco victoriano con amplio escote del estilo que le gustaban a ella. El de Bellatrix era parecido pero en negro y combinado con sus sempiternas botas de combate. Rabastan ofició una ceremonia breve porque ambas deseaban ser familia cuanto antes. Todos intentaron aguantar las lágrimas; nadie logró contenerlas cuando llegaron a los votos matrimoniales. Comenzó la muggle:

-El día en que nos conocimos me salvaste la vida y desde entonces has vuelto a hacerlo cada día. Ya no puedo decir que tuve una infancia o una juventud dura porque no recuerdo nada antes de ti, lo eres todo y así quiero que sea para el resto de nuestros días. Me haces tan desmesuradamente feliz que sigo temiendo despertar un día y que no sea real. Así que tendremos que seguir duchándonos juntas y dormiré siempre abrazada a mi peluchín para no tener dudas. Te quiero con todo mi corazón y te cuidaré y protegeré siempre. ¡Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero!

Tuvieron que parar unos minutos porque la bruja lloraba tanto que le era imposible hablar. Nellie la abrazó y la morena se aferró a su cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cuando logró calmarse, con la voz tomada por la emoción, Bellatrix proclamó:

-Nellie, siempre dices que cuando nos conocimos te salvé la vida. Pero fue al revés, tú me salvaste en todos los sentidos posibles. Si durante la guerra no hubieses estado, habría muerto; y no solo porque nadie habría apuñalado a la coneja, sino porque en este mundo no habría quedado nada para mí. Sin embargo lo tuve todo porque todo mi mundo eres tú, muggle molesta. Gracias por compartir conmigo tu alegría, tu fuerza, tu belleza, tu inteligencia y tu luz. Nunca has necesitado flores bonitas porque siempre serás tú la que ilumines cualquier lugar. Te amo con locura, Nellie Lovett, y te amaré tanto que el tiempo y el espacio no significarán nada.

Sin poder sofocar las nuevas lágrimas, se dieron el sí quiero. Seguidamente, Rodolphus y Dolohov, que llevaban en brazos a Voldy y Sweeney, los acercaron a ellas. Ambos introdujeron sus manitas en sus bolsas y les tendieron a sus dueñas las alianzas. Las aceptaron emocionadas y orgullosas de sus hijos y se las colocaron mutuamente. Rabastan murmuró un conjuro en latín y el compromiso quedó sellado. Les indicó que ya podían besarse y lo hicieron hasta que resultó demasiado incómodo para el resto. Salvo para Rodolphus, que estaba a punto de sugerir un trío de celebración cuando su marido le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida, peluchín -susurró la muggle en su oído sin dejar de abrazarla-. Bueno, uno de los mejores porque...

-Porque todos los días contigo son maravillosos, muggle molesta -la cortó la bruja volviendo a besarla.

Así, junto al mar con la puesta del sol a sus espaldas, se prometieron pasar juntas cada minuto de sus vidas. Y lo cumplieron. Nada ni nadie las separó nunca, jamás una sola duda ensombreció su relación. Los planes de apertura al mundo muggle y el resto de proyectos de Bellatrix tuvieron éxito; ambos mundos lograron convivir en paz sin quemas de brujas ni pandemias. A los dos años de ocupar el cargo, la mortífaga delegó en magos de confianza y Nellie hizo lo mismo con su departamento. Para su cuarenta cumpleaños, decidieron cumplir el sueño de Rodolphus y le regalaron hacer un trío. El mago se puso tan nervioso de la emoción que al final solo fue capaz de mirar; aún así fue el mejor polvo de su vida.

La mortífaga y la muggle se convirtieron en leyenda. Sus noches se volvieron eternas y su días más brillantes que nunca. Vivieron una vida antinaturalmente larga sin perder nunca la belleza ni la juventud. Pociones, sangre de unicornio, horrocruxes, técnicas vampíricas... Nadie supo cómo. Los rumores lo atribuyeron a la magia negra, a la oscuridad que siempre las envolvió. Ellas jamás lo negaron. Estaban demasiado ocupadas riendo, besándose y transformando sus vidas en una fantasía inmortal.


End file.
